Under the Flames
by Dattebayo Devon
Summary: Best known as a wandering mage and noticed for his disfigurements, Natsu travels Fiore in search of finding answers. But why does he keep encountering mages from Fairy Tail? And will they learn of his intentions and his deepest, darkest secrets? **Rehabilitating!**.
1. I: Meeting by Chance

**AN:** We're trying out our hands with a Fairy Tail fanfiction! We ask that you please give it a chance; it just might be a whole lot more interesting than you think. ;) Please read and review: if you find something completely, utterly fascinating in any chapter, let us know then and there - that tells us we're on the right track of keeping your interest and that we aren't straying too far!

**Special Notes: **Natsu is a tad bit OOC in this. It's all explained in due time, and you'll find that somewhere, deep down, he's still the lovable Natsu you all know and love. We also give some of the other characters quite a bit of grief (we aren't going to say what or why, but trust us - you will like it!), and you will witness character development - be it emotional, physical, romantic or a switch from good to evil or evil to good. It's really a mixture of genres, we're not sticking with just romance, or just adventure, or just horror, or just angst - it's a boiling pot. A few OCs will pop up _much_ later on, but not anytime soon. We're sticking with the familiar and branching off of it into our own plot. If you want insight on what's to come, check the reviews. ;) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter One: Meeting by Chance**

* * *

><p><em>Clack, clack, clack.<em>

Sparse clouds dotted the horizon line where the sky met the ocean's blue, salty waters. Fishing boats spread out along the smooth curvatures of the beach as high noon rose, the unseen rays of sunlight illuminating the ocean's eternal field of sparkling jewels. The homes around the town were constructed of a white and light brown masonry with wood finishing, giving it a unique, somehow antique appearance.

_Clack, clack, clack. _The sound of wooden sandals hitting the paved stone road continued onward, noticed mostly by their owner rather than those passing by. Those who passed were more interested in the owner's other features than the sounds of sandals.

A man selling fish in a stall to the right, a woman with her children to the left, and a line of businesses with their homes above the shop windows sprawled down the street. Quite a very homey, elegant town, where folks flourished in the seafaring trade and went about their own businesses. How rare it was to find a scenario like this that lasted.

Turning, the sound of clacking wood against stone temporarily stopped, and the owner looked out over a railing towards the ocean and expansive town below. The salty smells of the ocean wafted into his nose, the breeze brushing his short locks of hair and rippling his clothes. The scent of the fish and other sea creatures near him provoked his sense of hunger, causing his stomach to quench and tie into a knot and forcing him to hunch over ever so slightly. Understandable … he hadn't eaten in nearly a week. Used to a travelling life, he adapted to instinctive survival techniques, including fasting. But when he was surrounded by the scents of ready food …

Frowning, he continued on down the street, the knots in his stomach not forgotten. The stench of the food mingled with his own scent, which his nose twitched at. Not eaten in a week, but not bathed for nearly three times as long as that. _Can't avoid it, then. I'll have to earn enough to eat, stock up on food, and find somewhere to rest._ He would've rather camped, but being in a town meant that there wouldn't be good campsites nearby – the train was out of the question. And, needing to restock on some items, it became unavoidable.

_Then where is a good place to set up here …? _He wondered, and continued down the street, ignoring further looks from the townsfolk. _Clack, clack, clack._

*  
>The Port City of Hargeon. A town that could barely hold her interest, save that it was a stop along the path to her true destination. After becoming lost within the town for the third time, she reluctantly turned to a nearby family to ask for directions.<p>

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a magic shop in this town, and I'm afraid I'm lost …" she chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head of blonde hair. "Could you give me directions?"

"Certainly, dear," the wife spoke up with a soft smile, pointing down the street from whence they were headed from. "Go down this road three blocks, turn down the street to the left. It will be the last shop on the right side of that block."

"Ah, thank you!" She answered with a smile, and hurried on her way. _I should hurry if I expect to look around all the magic shops in this town and catch the train! _She knew that her journey as a mage also meant that she needed to check everywhere she could for keys she could wield if she were to become powerful. As an aspiring celestial mage, sporting an outfit in white and blue with a whip dangling at her side, and aiming for a position in the guild known as Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia felt the young, naïve dedication towards her dreams lead her every footstep down the path.

*  
>"Damn it! I can't believe that old man!" Lucy gritted her teeth as she stormed down the walkway, a single new silver key clanking against the others on her ring as her hips swayed in the hurried haste, Lucy trying to contain her anger as to not scare those around her. "My sex appeal is worth only a discount of 1,000 jewels? Granted, I'm not exotic, but he should really have better taste than that! Cheapskate! How annoying they are …!"<p>

The silent rant continued on for a few more minutes, until the noise of a crowd reached her ears. She turned her head, finding that she had been walking down the main street and reached a wide plaza where a crowd was gathered. The reason remained unknown to her, until two girls slightly younger than herself clambered by, their whispers reaching Lucy's ears as they hurried on to join the crowd. "It seems a famous mage arrived in our town!" "No way, seriously?" "Yes! Fiona said it was Salamander!"

"Salamander?" Lucy mouthed the word on her own lips, looking at the growing crowd with a raised eyebrow. _That name … it sounds familiar._ Realization hit her, and her mouth opened and her eyes grew wide in excitement. Her hands raised up to her face in an expression of her sudden joy. "Salamander! Could he be the mage that can use fire magic not sold in shops?" Indeed, as a mage yet to be formerly admitted into any group or guild, the only kind of magic she witnessed was usually that in shops. "He's here? In this town?"

The name of Salamander belonged to a rogue mage whose whereabouts and doings were mysterious enough to catch the media's attention. He received a bundle of fame when he aided a prestige family in clearing the infestations that plagued their home, and since then, he was the mysterious mage that everyone wanted to find for themselves. She did initially think it odd that he would publically arrive in a town such as this, but … _maybe he finished a job and somehow revealed himself!_ Nonetheless, she went ahead to join the crowd, if only to see what was going on.

*  
>"Aaah, thank you, young man! These will sell very well in the shop, I just know it!" Exclaimed the old man, holding the panels gingerly, admiring them. "You covered everything I put on the list, too, and you've done them far better than I expected anyone could!"<p>

He should've been used to this reaction by now, but the praise still felt embarrassing. Nonetheless, he forced out a grin, giving a silent chuckle as to appear normal.

"Just a moment, I will get you some payment. Will 7,000 jewels cover the costs?" The shop owner asked a little nervously, as if it might not be enough or even near the asking price, but the younger one frowned. Using his hand, he picked up the pen resting on the pad in front of him, quickly writing: [I only asked for 5,000.]

"You deserve better than that, sir. For this quality, and for five pieces, definitely more." He nodded firmly. "You're getting it whether you want it or not."

Deciding not to argue and reasoning that having a bit of spare change would save him the hassle of waiting a day in the next town over, he gave a nod and an expression of gratitude. The man left into the back room, and came back with a small pouch, pulling out enough pieces to be the equivalent of 7,000 jewels. He watched the young man pull out his own pouch, and carefully pocket them. "I have to ask, and I hope you'll forgive me for inquiring … but just _how _can you make such masterpieces with … well …" the shop keeper's eyes trailed down to the most noticeable feature, and the younger man clearly understood the inquisition. In response, he slid his foot out from his sandal, balancing on the other leg, and showing off a high level of dexterity, used his freed foot to pick up the pen on the counter and wrote in neatly done "hand" writing: [With my feet.]

The shop keeper stared in shock for a split moment, but then burst out laughing. "Ingenious, ingenious!" He continued to laugh as the younger traveler slid his foot back into his wooden sandal. "Good luck to you, sir. Thanks again!" The shop keeper waved as the younger man walked out of the smile after giving a polite bow. The smell of the salted air struck his senses once again, his stomach knotting ever more. Now that his stomach knew they had the means to get food, it wanted it. _Now_. Not willing to argue, he headed down the street towards the main street, looking around for a good place to purchase food, supplies, and eventually a night's sleep.

Suddenly, voices shrieked behind him: "Oh my god, it's Salamander!" "Salamander, really?" "Let's go see him!"

The young traveler, startled, nearly jumped out of skin, spun his head around to see a group of girls running in his direction. He quickly stepped off to the side, and with confused and surprised eyes, watched them tear past him down the street. _Salamander …_? He wondered, blinking once or twice. _The dragon Salamander?_ But that wouldn't be possible. The dragon's stench would have permeated his nose the moment he got near the town if he were eyes narrowed slightly, frowning. _Maybe I should go investigate …_ trying to not appear hurried or suspicious, he walked down the street in the direction that the girls were headed.

*  
>A wave of blue, spiked hair; a charming grin; romantic, soft charcoal-colored eyes; a strange tattoo over his right eyebrow; a series of rings on his fingers, a magical, violet cloak with golden trim, imitating cheesy poses and repeating corny pickup lines …<p>

The traveler's eyebrow visibly twitched at the mere sight of this guy. He briefly wondered if this man _was_ the main attraction of the crowd, but seeing as how this man had the eyes of nearly every girl in the crowd … he could only confirm that this man was the "Salamander" they spoke of. _Where are his credentials? He looks like a womanizer …_ his eyebrow continued to twitch. _He's using magic, but not the kind he should be using._ His acute senses not only included scent of objects, but the scent of magic. _… What a rip-off …_

Meanwhile, also in the crowd, Lucy Heartfilia also caught a glimpse of the man, but her reaction was quite different. In a sudden light, he appeared romantic, charming, witty, and kind … Her eyes felt wide and her face felt flushed as her heart began to pound within her chest. _A-aah … w-why am I getting excited like this?_ She felt worried by her reaction. It wasn't foreign, but it … it didn't usually happen like _this. _She couldn't pry her eyes off of the man before her. _H-hey, what is happening to me? _Her heart began to throb evermore, and she felt her vision become biased towards the man called "Salamander." The throbbing became twice as excited when he glanced in her direction with a charming smile, and she felt a rush in her blood as she started to feel faint. _Aaah, _she recognized it as a form of love, a love at first sight – _is it because he's a famous mage? I'm standing near a famous mage, and he's looking at me …! Is that why my heart is beating so fast? _Before she knew it, she was wooing over this man like all the other girls around her, declaring her love and keeping her eyes trained on him.

Yet, as she started inching closer to him, a young man with a large pack had shoved his way in (the traveler had grown fed up with the charmer's activities) and promptly held up a notepad in front of the blue haired man, to which she couldn't see the writing, but could see the frustrated expression on the new man's face. She felt like she should be angry … but then … _Wait, what is this?_ The rush had stopped , yet she was still glancing at the charmer. _What?_ She blinked.

Meanwhile, the traveler shoved the note in the new man's face, temporarily stunning all the other women surrounding them both. The note read: [Are you really Salamander?]

'Salamander' seemed caught off-guard, as if no one had ever asked him that question before. He raised his hand, quickly regaining his composure. "I am Salamander, young man! Do you not recognize me?" His red ruby ring shined in the sunlight, clearly in sight for all to see. The women around him regained their blind admiration for 'Salamander.'

The newcomer suddenly had a pen between his teeth and skillfully wrote something new on the paper, showing it to the center of attention. [I think you're a liar.] And started to walk away before several of the women who had seen the message had the gall to grab him and start shouting. "Salamander is an amazing mage! How _dare_ you question his legitimacy!" "Yeah, who do you think you are?" One woman even tried to kick him in the leg, and soon a few had joined in on the attempted beating. The newcomer just stared at them with an incredulous look. _Are they joking? _He wondered, and secretly hoped so. But he knew they were under the influence of the man's magic, so so long as they were in his presence, they would act like stupid, lovesick fools. "Go and apologize to him!" One female shouted at him.

"Oh, leave him as he is," the charmer spoke, now claiming to be the hero of this situation. The rest of the women were snarling at the newcomer, but Lucy now held an incredulous look as well. The charmer Salamander continued: "He didn't mean any harm at all." He quickly snatched the notepad from the newcomer's hand (which he clearly didn't like) and signed it. "Here's my signature, take it."

The newcomer snatched the notepad back, and quickly ripped off the page and crumpled it in his fist. It was enough to earn him a light beating from the nearby women, shouting about how ungrateful he is and how wonderful Salamander was to be so kind to a rude boy like him. The newcomer was soon knocked to the ground, but the women had turned their attention back to the charmer, who was preparing to take his leave. "Well then, I have some business to take care of at the port, so we shall part here." All the women around him began to protest, but he insisted. Snapping his fingers and offering a playboy smile, he spoke "Red Carpet" and out came a purple stream of smoke from his magical circle, upon which he rose up into the sky. He stopped for a moment to declare a party would be held on his ship and that all the women there were invited. The women began to squeal in glee and head in the direction that the charmer left, leaving Lucy and the newcomer, sitting on his bum, in an opened area in the plaza.

Lucy took a good look at the newcomer, curious about him (but not in the way she had been when she saw the charmer). He had caused an interruption that broke the charmer's spell on her, and she was curious about his reaction, although it had been much what other men would have done. The newcomer appeared to be in his late teens, sporting a deep red coat with white trimming atop of black clothes with gold trim; his chest slightly visible, revealing several scars. Wooden sandals were strapped onto his feet and he carried a large pack on his back, including what appeared to be a tent, a sleeping bag, and another bag, presumably with necessities, indicating that he was a traveler from a great distance. A scaly scarf was tossed about his neck, and his head was covered with spiky, rose-colored hair. She approached him closer, and noted more finite features, such as emerald eyes, sharp features, and that – for some reason – he seemed a little … lopsided … she could only see him from his right side at that moment.

"He's quite terrible, isn't he?" Lucy chuckled lightly, approaching the newcomer. The newcomer turned to look at her, a rather … blank expression on his face. Lucy grew a little nervous. "T-thank you, your interruption broke his charm's grip on me … here, let me help you up." She offered her right hand down, but he continued to stare up at her, this time a small frown on his face. He started to lift up his left arm instead, awkwardly holding it out to meet her hand, turning it to gain a grip and pull himself up. It was when he was standing that she fully realized why he didn't use the right arm. _H-he's completely missing an arm …! _She felt stunned and taken aback by the appearance of a missing right arm, which he tried to hide with the long red coat (but the sleeve dangled emptily, and there was no sign of an arm hiding in the jacket). He offered her a friendly, toothy smile, but then crouched over a little, using his only arm to hold his stomach a little and wince.

Lucy, worried, asked "Are you alright? Did those girls beat you that badly?" _Why isn't he answering? I haven't heard him speak at all … _Maybe he had the flu or something and didn't want to talk?

The newcomer shook his head with a voiceless chuckle as he bent down to pick the notepad off the ground. He used his teeth and pen once more to write a message. [No, I'm hungry.] He decided to add another note, which she patiently waited for. [Know anywhere good to eat?]

*  
>Lucy had seen a restaurant on her way into the town, so she took the stranger there and asked for a booth where they could sit. She was hungry as well, and he didn't seem to mind much about having company. On the way there, she explained she wasn't from the town and didn't know her way around, but she could help him find somewhere to eat. Once they sat down, Lucy felt the awkward, heavy silence once more, and chuckled nervously. <em>This is bad, I should probably start the conversation …<em> "S-so, I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Out came the notepad again, in which he wrote a quick answer and pushed in her direction. He apparently was quite skilled at writing upside down, as he didn't even flip the notebook around when he pushed it towards her. _Why does he keep using the notebook?_ She wondered. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. [I am Natsu. It's nice to meet you, too.]

"A-ah, umm … this is probably rude, but …" she started to stutter, but spoke up louder. "Why do you keep using the notebook? Is your throat sore and you just don't want to talk?"

'Natsu' didn't appear to be offended, as he quickly scribbled down another answer to her. [An accident rendered me mute. Forced me to resort to writing everything.] _He's mute? That explains it … he doesn't seem too happy about not being able to talk … he does seem like he'd be more of the expressive type with words … _but she decided not to push any further. She didn't want to be rude.

"Well, please order whatever you want to, I'll pay for you." She smiled kindly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. [I have my own money.] His speed at writing was so quick that it barely extended the conversations to the point where it became awkward.

"Please, let me do this. You saved me from falling for a disgusting creature, it's the least I can do," she defended, waving her arms defensively. "Y-you see, that 'Salamander' guy was using a magic called 'Charm.' Probably one of those rings he was wearing. It's an attraction magic, making a person fall in love with the user. But it's a forbidden magic now, as the items were banned … going so far as to get one of those rings, what a repulsive bastard." She glared, noticing that Natsu seemed to just be observing her and her reactions. Well, seeing as how he couldn't talk, it was understandable … but it kind of felt like talking to herself. _It's not his fault he's mute. _Still, she felt like quite the chatterbox. "But since you interfered, the charm wore off. Thanks again. Oh, even though I don't look like it, I'm actually a mage. That's how I know this stuff …" She chuckled nervously, then noticed that he had written something new on the notepad.

[Do you belong to a guild?] He asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

"A-ah, I haven't joined a guild yet," she frowned, scratching her face. Why did she feel nervous? Before she could continue, the waitress had come around, and took their orders. "A guild is sort of like an agency for mages that offers out jobs and information … Mages aren't considered full-fledged until they work for a guild. Otherwise, they're either freelancers or trainees." He was patiently listening, but the look he held … it seemed intense. _Although, I think that's his natural look … it's creepy …_ she tried to shrug it off. "There's so many guilds in the world, but joining a popular guild is tough." She started to take on a partially dreamy appearance. "There's this one guild I wish I could join, and apparently they have a lot of amazing mages! But joining that guild is going to be so hard … aaah, sorry, I'm not boring you, am I? I mean, you probably don't understand stuff from a mage's world, right? Sorry, I am boring you … " she sighed in defeat.

[No.] Came the answer, but she gave him a partial glare. He continued to write. [I know about mages, but not much about guilds. I am fairly new to this part of the world.]

"That's right, you're a traveler or something like that, right? What brings you around here?" She asked with a smile, interested in Natsu's original whereabouts. It wasn't everyday you came across a traveler missing an arm and a voice.

[Research.] He replied. [The details are too long to explain.]

"That must be intensive research, I mean … you look like you've been through several wars or something," she chuckled lightly, missing the quick flash of emotion on his face. "What's the basic research? Historical, magical, theoretical?"

[Magical.] He answered, but didn't seem keen on revealing much more than that.

"Oh, so do you practice magic?" She inquired, further intrigued.

[A little. But I do not belong to a guild.]

"Aah, maybe you should consider joining one! Or looking into one at least," she grew excited once more. "I mean, I know exactly which guild I want to get into, but everyone has different tastes. There might be one out there that can help you with your own research!"

[Perhaps.] Came the answer. Natsu didn't seem to mind much that she was doing most of the conversation. He seemed okay with it, at least. Yes, he had that … intensive, blank stare, but that was just part of how he appeared. Perhaps the scars and other attributes, such as a missing arm, didn't help … but he seemed nice enough.

"So what are you doing in this town? I don't know enough about it, but it doesn't really seem like the kind of place you'd research magic in." She inquired, curious once more.

[Passing through. Just need supplies, food, and a bath.] He answered, and unfortunately that last word made her sense of smell kick in, and she suddenly realized that the other reeked. She couldn't help but hold her nose a little, and Natsu grinned sheepishly, writing [Sorry].

"No no no, it's okay, it's not _that_ bad …" she tried to lie, but it wasn't very effective. She quickly changed topic, and soon she was back to talking about guilds. Their meal eventually came, and they took a bit of silence to eat.

*  
><em>He's not very well-mannered when it comes to eating …<em> Lucy felt a sweat drop roll down her side, but she didn't want to bring it up, because each ill manner could be explained. Lack of silverware? Because he only had one hand to work with. Coughing up the food a little and chewing with his mouth open at times? Because she could see part of the scars hidden under that scarf on his neck, and if he lost his ability to speak in an accident, chances were that his throat and esophagus were harmed as well (thus making it harder to eat). In a way, she felt bad … but she also felt disgusted.

The meal ended and Lucy continued to insist on paying, to which Natsu wrote [I don't feel like I have done anything at all.] She countered it, and after they left the restaurant, the two decided to part ways, Natsu needing to shop for supplies, Lucy needing to move on to the next town.

_Still, he wasn't all that bad … although a little scary, _she admitted, he seemed offensive in personality. _Maybe if he could talk, he would be more aggressive than he was … _it would be hard to be fully expressive without a voice, after all. Deciding to push it out of her mind, as she doubted she would meet him again, she continued down the street, deciding she would go and purchase a train ticket to the next town over.

On her way to the train station, she found a quaint little park where she decided to rest for a while on the bench, flipping through a magazine she just bought. It was the Weekly Sorcerer. The Weekly Sorcerer, a magic specialty magazine, held all the up-to-date material on the local guilds, including the one she desperately wanted to join: Fairy Tail.

In fact, right on the sixth page, was an article about how Fairy Tail destroyed something … again. "Really … Fairy Tail destroyed something again? 'Destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but an additional seven houses were destroyed' … really, they go overboard sometimes, don't they?" But that just added to the charm she could see from Fairy Tail. She turned the page, and smiled. "Aaah, it's a Mira Jane model spread!" Mira Jane was a famous mage from fairy tail that often posed for the Weekly Sorcerer.

She continued to flip through the pages, losing herself in though. "I wonder how one joins Fairy Tail … is it by application? Whatever it is, it's probably tough to get in …" She sighed, dropping the magazine down onto her bosom. "Really, Fairy Tail is the coolest mage guild out there!" She said with a blush, beginning to giggle to herself.

"Oh? So you're interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

She jumped at the new voice, turning to see … "S-Salamander?" The imposter! What was he doing here? Why did he just jump out of the bushes? This was creepy …

"I can help you join Fairy Tail," he offered slyly, holding up his ring.

"That won't work on me, sleaze. I understand how your affection magic works, therefore it doesn't have any effect over me." She declared, pointing at the ring.

"Oh, you're quite sharp. I knew you were a mage when our eyes first met." He claimed, striking another prosperous pose. "It's alright, so long as you attend the party."

"Why would I attend _your_ party?" She _hmphed_, folding her arms. "You're nothing but a pervert."

"Perverted? Me?" he squeaked, but quickly regained his composure.

"Then why do you get all the girls using that charm? It's quite pathetic." She scolded.

"I do that for the air of a celebrity. Nothing more." He laughed. "Well, if you come to the party, I can help you join Fairy Tail."

"Huh? Seriously?" Her jaw dropped, and so did her guard. _Did he seriously just offer that?_

"I don't belong to a guild myself, but I can put in good words of mages seeking to join guilds. What do you say? I can put in a word to the Fairy Tail's master, and you should get in, no problem." He gave a thumbs up charm.

"Really?" She grinned, suddenly falling for the charm again. "Then it seems like it'll be a wonderful party!"

"Good! I hope to see you there, young lady!" He declared, and he soon took off on his "red carpet" magic once more in the direction of the harbor.

"Heheh," she laughed evilly as he flew away. "All I have to do is go along with that idiot for now, and then my chances for getting into Fairy Tail will skyrocket …!" She grinned and started chuckling as she headed back to her hotel room where she was staying, deciding she would stay another night for the sake of Fairy Tail. Little did she realize that soon, she would witness the real Salamander's work, and discover a deeper truth to the young man she had met earlier that day.


	2. I: Welcome Aboard

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Two: Welcome Aboard**

* * *

><p>Night quickly fell upon Hargeon, and from among the topper levels of the town, one could see all the golden lights of candles from the homes scattered below. As the port town was actually along a northern border, the sun did not set or rise near the ocean, but rather came from one side and set on the other – so it was not anything quite spectacular, but still enough to gain Natsu's interest, nonetheless.<p>

Since he could not speak, his ability to observe to detailed accuracy was far beyond any ordinary being's. While most people simply walked on by during their daily lives, glancing at the scene before them with passive amusement or with too many other matters on their mind, he sat, perched out on a railing ledge, a book in his cross-legged lap and an ink pen in his hand.

He wouldn't say that he was much different from ordinary people, however. His worldly senses might be far more powerful than most, but his mind too became scattered in daily passing thoughts and in the world around him. His hand scribbled away in auto-pilot mode, writing, sketching from the depths of his subconscious while his mind rested on other matters at hand, staring rather blankly out at the sprawl of homes, buildings, dimly lit by flickering candlelight, while moonlight danced upon the waves of the ocean. The fishing boats had pulled in for the night, everyone returning to their abodes as the day came to an end.

Although he knew he should soon return to the hotel he rented a room at (he still needed to clean himself up, re-pack his supplies, and get a good rest before heading back out), too many matters pressed at his mind. His research seemed to continually slow down, unable to overcome several hurdles in the equations. _It's also becoming far more difficult to track down the remaining seven,_ he inwardly growled, feeling his hand twitch as it continued to scribble without his eyes even glancing at the product. _And I have to find them soon, before the last are gone._

He flipped to a fresh spread of pages in the book, sighing as he refocused his eyes on the scene before him. Consciously aware of what he drew now, he started with the landscape. A few quick strokes for the clouds, placement of the stars, the horizon line … but the large ship wrecking the placidity of the horizon line caused him to allow a few twitches of his hand to create the bump needed.

"Aah, I wish I could go …" came a female voice from his right. He allowed a side glance, spotting a group of teenage females chatting amongst themselves.

_That's right … the fake Salamander is hosting a party on the ship …_ Natsu couldn't help but give a somewhat repulsed expression. He was used to meeting more than one person with the same name, or epithet, but it grew increasingly difficult to imagine the Salamander he knew as _this_ guy. Well, technically, _either_ Salamander he knew.

"You don't know Salamander?" Came the whispers from the females. Normal humans wouldn't be able to distinguish the words, but he could. He wasn't normal. "He's the famous rogue mage that came to town. The one that everyone's been trying to locate!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow questioningly, this time, turning to glare at the ship in the distance. _…What?_ It seemed that this Salamander was a fake Salamander after all. He wanted to go investigate again, but … this time, his eyebrow started twitching. _There's a whole ocean between that ship and here …_ he already felt sick.

*  
>The ship sailed out further and further from the port, appearing to be on the horizon line at this point. Many invitees (mainly of the female persuasion) were out on deck, enjoying the food and talking amongst themselves and the ship's crew. The sun had vanished beyond sight, and the sky started to brighten with the lights of the stars above.<p>

_This guy is a creep …_ Lucy couldn't help but think as she had been invited into Salamander's personal cabin, where they were to dine together. She wore her formal red dress that she kept in her suitcase for such formal emergencies, but it was slightly unnerving to be wearing this in the presence of the creep. He seemed to pick up on this unease.

"Lucy-chwan, right~? A very lovely, charming name." Came the charming voice of the seducer before her, and she knew it well. Her face contorted in feigned acceptance as she replied: "A-ah, thank you."

Salamander, currently robed in elegant wear, was seated across from her in the cabin, his legs crossed, his arm slung over his knee, partially tucked away by the shorter formal robe that monks usually wear. _But he's quite the opposite of a monk …_ her inner self twitched, although she carefully avoided letting her discomfort or annoyance show in her body language.

"First, let us start off with a toast." He raised his slung arm and snapped his fingers, and small droplets of the orange-colored wine floated up from the glass, quite romantic in one way, yet sinister in another. Suddenly, or rather what felt to her as gradually, a charm began to overcome her, causing her to see things in a different, romantic light that only women perchance to see; reality felt distorted as she kept her gaze upon these droplets, which were slowly coming toward her. "Now, open your mouth," he replied seductively, his eyes shut but his smile firm. "Pearls of fruit will slowly come in."

Despite the romantic light she saw him in, she grew ever more nervous and disgusted with the man. She began to fidget; it was not that she was not used to being courted to, it was more that a _creep_ whom she had to pretend to like was wooing her. _I have to hang in there! _She kept her mouth open, shutting her eyes to avoid seeing that scene before her. But suddenly, realization hit her, and she stood up, knocking away the droplets with her hand. "What are you planning?" She asked fiercely, catching him off guard. "This is sleeping magic, called "Sleep," right?" She glared on at him.

He regained his composure, allowing a not-so-friendly smirk to splay across his face. "You're pretty sharp." He rubbed his hand against his chin; alongside the love charm ring was another ring, this one with a closed eye and a cloud. Another charm at his disposal.

"Don't misunderstand me." Lucy replied firmly, standing her ground. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of becoming your girl." She placed one hand on her hip.

However, he chuckled deviously, flipping around so his short cloak swung the wrinkles out from the cloth and so he could affirm a better stance. "I guess there's no other way with this one. Boys!" He called out to the deck area, where the party should have been taking place. The door opened and the curtain was pushed open, revealing sneering pirate-like men with the women from the party slung over their shoulders and across their backs. All of the women were unconscious, presumably from another type of sleeping charm.

Lucy felt her heart pause for a moment. "W-what the hell is this?"

"Welcome aboard my ship." Salamander's character had changed drastically from being the creep to becoming the villain. "I must ask you to behave until we reach Bosco … my lady." He directed his glance once more at Lucy, knowing full well that she was surrounded by his followers.

"Bosco? Wait, what happened to Fairy Tail?" She demanded of Salamander, momentarily turning her back to the thugs in the room.

"Give it up! From now on, you're our merchandise!" He shrugged, throwing off an aura of dominance and of villainous deeds.

"That's … then, these girls as well?" She turned to look at the other victims, feeling even more disgust well up in her throat.

His cronies began cheering Salamander on, only feeding his ego. "As expected of Salamander!" "We scored big this time!"

Lucy felt her teeth begin to grind. "You-!" She quickly reached for her keys, but Salamander noticed and quickly used some of his dark flame magic to flick the keys out of her hand before she could summon any of her spirits! "Aah!" Lucy, grasped her wrist, feeling a stinging, bruising sensation begin to grow.

Salamander began to spin the keys on his fingers, observing them carefully. "Mmm? Keys of the Gates? So you're a Stellar Mage, huh? Well, only contracted mages can use this type of magic. So these things are useless to me." He quickly tossed the keys at an unprecedented speed so that they flew out of the cabin's door and landed with a _plop_! into the ocean's depths.

Her initial reaction was shock, unable to look at the repulsive creature before her, locking her gaze at the ground. _What … what is wrong with this guy? _She gritted her teeth, her shock ever slowly transforming into anger, frustration, disgust. _To do something like this …_ her eyes drifted a little to her sides, catching the sight of the other women caught under the spell. _He … he dares to call himself a real mage? I planned on using him to get into Fairy Tail? _She chanced to look at the vile human – if he could even be called human –before her, only feeling her anger rise from her stomach into her throat, making her fists tremble. _Using magic for evil, and tricking people … you …_! "You're the worst type of mage there is!" She screamed as tears began to stream down her face; she always knew that abhorrent people existed in the world, and she had met some of them before, but this … this by far …!

As if by chance, at the pivot of the plot within that room, a loud, thunderous _CRACK!_ sounded from above the decks' upper level outside, and the ship itself rocked beyond the waves' gentle pushes. It startled many of the snickering buffoons inside, some of them starting to look around, wondering what that was. Lucy too was startled, but quickly began formulating how she might get off the ship to find her keys and foil Salamander's plan.

"Go check that out!" Salamander ordered, pointing to some of the men, who quickly sounded a "Yes sir!" and headed out onto the deck.

_W-what's going on? _Lucy wondered, her eyes wide as she felt the grip of the two men holding her hostage tighten. _More importantly, how can I use this to my advantage?_

Seconds later, shouts were heard, and the sound of several men being thrown into the waters could be heard. One of the men managed to make his way back into the room, panicked. "B-boss! A strange guy found his way onto our ship and is attacking us!"

"What?" Salamander's eyebrows raised in surprise, although his mouth frowned in annoyance. "Take care of him then! Men, go!"

More of the men, including Salamander, hurried out of the room to enclose the intruder on the main deck. Lucy used this moment for her own surprise. _Now!_ She inwardly shouted at herself, and raised her heel and slammed it down on one of her captor's feet. In this moment, although her high heels were killing her, she was thankful to be wearing them. _Got him! _The captor shouted in both surprise and pain, and the other captor loosened his own grip in the confusion. She raised her heel once more and hit the second captor (the one currently not coddling his foot) in the stomach before darting off outside, noticed but not caught by the other minions. _But I wonder what's going on—_

She received her answer when she turned her head to look from the railing she was at, kicking off her heels in the process. Her jaw nearly dropped as she witnessed a familiar rose-haired, red-and-black cloaked, one armed figure using a power kick to throw someone over the side of the ship. _N-Natsu?_ She felt many questions running through her mind. _Wait, how did he even get on this ship? What is he doing here? He- what -?_ Then she noticed something else. _He's … swaying more than usual?_

Indeed he swayed, and not merely due to the influence of the boat, but he looked ill and seemed to be crouching down the best he could, not really focusing on what was around him. _… Is he … seasick?_ Her eyebrow couldn't help but twitch. _He's fighting while seasick?_ _Wait, I didn't even know he could fight -!_

"Boss, that mage girl is escaping!" One of the cronies pointed out, and Lucy quickly climbed up onto the railing bar, preparing to dive off. _This is bad! _"Sorry Natsu, I need to find my keys!" And she dived off, feeling the sting of the cold water hit her body, soak her dress and start to drag her down.

"Damn! Chase her! If the council gets wind of this, we're screwed!" Salamander shouted at his cronies, and some of them began to unravel the ropes of one of the emergency boats on the side of the ship. He himself dashed to the side, shouting an incantation and aiming it at her. "Prominence Whip!" Long streams of the black flames shot out from his spell circle, and aimed themselves directly at Lucy.

"S-shit!" Lucy took in a deep breath and quickly dove underwater, the flames scouring the surface but unable to penetrate the vastness of the sea. Salamander clicked his tongue in annoyance, and decided to turn to the other problem currently on deck … the stranger who, while apparently intoxicated (that is what he believed, anyway) was taking out his men with ease.

Before Natsu had mysteriously appeared on the boat, he had travelled down to the shoreline, mentally debating about whether or not he should _really_ find a way out onto the boat. _That Salamander is a fake, not another … but I really don't want to go on that ship._ He mentally winced, using his free hand and quickly drawing a small seal on his backpack – it vanished within seconds of the seal's activation. But he still remained on the sand of the shoreline, his face twisting into the exact opposite of anticipation. _Go on the ship … don't go on the ship … make up your mind before it's beyond reach._

Taking a deep breath, he sighed, scratching his head. _Go on the ship, get it over with._ He prepared himself mentally by nodding, and focusing only on projecting himself onto the dastardly _thing_. Using the tip of his sandals, he began to etch something strange into the ground, vaguely resembling a lopsided magic circle. At this point, he allowed flames to sprout at the sole of his raised foot, looking apprehensively at the ship in the distance, deciding to give it hell.

And with that, he stomped his foot into the sandy ground; the flames shot into the circle, and the next thing he knew, he was propelled upward into the sky, headed on a direct parabola towards the ship. The air whipped past his face, through his hair, rippling his clothes and the scarf draped about his neck. This … this freedom in the sky was a feeling he'd enjoy any time.

Landing securely on a rocking, swaying ship while wearing wooden sandals is not as easy as one might think; when he crash-landed, effectively breaking the roof of the outer deck, his sandals slipped and he ended up rolling across the deck, knocking his head into a metal railing with a hard _thwack!_ Thankfully, though, his head's density kept him from receiving a concussion … it helped that his scarf had, by chance, blown up in just the right angle so that it partially cushioned the bang, too. But the moment he was out of motion that he initiated himself, his stomach began to churn unfavorably, making him wobble as he stood up. _Damn it!_ He inwardly cursed, struggling to keep upright. This was a feeling he'd avoid any time.

Panicked voices sounded from inside the ship, and he stayed steady long enough to see three men running towards him, clearly infuriated. "Oy, brat, what are you doing on our shi—!" Natsu, however, acted before the oversized thug could land his own punch, and performed a round kick to the idiot's face, then a straight kick to his stomach to send the jerk over the railing into the ocean's waters. _Bullseye._ He couldn't help but grin a little. A second, though smaller, thug also attempted to display an act of territoriality, but he too quickly flew overboard. The third one had scampered back to the cabin, no doubt to bring out others.

Surely enough, they came … and so did their boss, apparently. The 'Salamander.' Said Salamander raised his eyebrows in curiosity at _why _the rose-haired brat was here, although, Natsu had to admit … he felt more green than he did pink. It did _not_ help that he began to feel queasy._ Is it just me, or is this damn thing rocking more?_ He took out a few of the braver men who approached him, making the others worry and wonder what kind of plan their boss could be formulating.

"Boss, that mage girl is escaping!" One of the men cried out, and a few of them, including their leader, turned to where the 'escapee' apparently was located. Natsu couldn't care less, although he could have sworn he heard someone call him by his _name_, a voice he recognized to a slight degree, and say something about finding keys …? He felt too ill to make sense of anything in his mind. He could trick his brain into thinking some things were his own movements, but being on a ship in water did not count as one of those times. _This was supposed to be a party … funny, I don't see the women anywhere … which means that this is probably a slave ship of sorts … a scam …_ despite the dizziness, he could put together the overall situation.

'Salamander' had fired an attack towards the escapee, but turned back, dissatisfied, meaning that the escapee had indeed 'escaped' for the time being. He turned to Natsu once more, an amused expression on his face as he cautiously approached the boy, and the others backed away.

"We meet again, boy!" Salamander declared loudly, putting out his hands in a sideways offering gesture. "Too bad it had to be under these circumstances! Would you mind telling us why you are on my ship and disturbing the peace?"

However, when the fake Salamander noticed he was not receiving attention from the other, that the brat felt that occupying himself with gagging rather than hearing him out, he grew frustrated, and therefore felt malicious. The corners of his mouth turned into a sneer. "Take him out, boys!"

Lucy did not enjoy the salty, cold ocean water that was dragging her down, pushing her hair into her face, and making her uncomfortable, but if there were two things she felt grateful for, it would be the fact that the waters were clear and that moonlight made the rocky surface of the ocean's floor visible. _Now I just need to find my keys …! _She pushed herself further, kicking her legs in an attempt to give her the advantage. She was running out of air, and would have to resurface soon, but that would give her position away to the enemy.

To her right, a glint caught her eye. For a moment, she foolishly thought it might be her keys, but it turned out to be the scales of a fish swimming by. She frowned , turning her head in hopes that she might see her keys, and – to her luck – they were her keys! _Yes! _She reached her hand out for them, grasping them between two of her fingers, and quickly began to kick her way up toward the surface. She felt slightly dizzy when she pushed herself up to the night sky once more (as it is never a wise idea to swim straight up from a deep depth of ocean), but she had to push it aside for now. Keeping herself at a steady tread in the water and fighting the drag of her dress, she reoriented herself to face the ship and fumbled through her keys, finding the one she needed. "Here we go!" She clasped the individual key in her hands, and swiped it through the air as she funneled her magic power through it, activating the summoning. "Open! Gate to the Treasure Vase Palace! Acquarius!"

A large swirl of water arose from the ocean and the gate opened inside of it; a beautiful mermaid-like creature of the deep blue emerged. Her long blue hair, her dignified manner, beauty written across her as she appeared elegant, prestigious, and –

"Tch."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Aquarius, I need you to wash that ship back into port-!"

"What a noisy girl you are," she huffed, her attitude growing on Lucy's nerves. _She's worse than a diva …_ "Let me tell you one thing. You lose my key again …" she sent a deadly glare in the summoner's direction as water began to rise around her in jet-like streams, "… and I'll _kill_ you."

"S-sorry …" Lucy knew her spirits were strong, and this particular one was not worth crossing.

With that, the mermaid stellar spirit began to gather and concentrate the ocean's water into her vase, and with a smirk, she threw the water out; it amplified as it traveled across the waters to the ship, sucking everything in it's path – including Lucy – into the massive tidal wave and whirlpool it caused. The ship was tossed up onto the height of the wave, and violently carried back towards the shoreline. All aboard the ship were, needless to say, shocked and disoriented, but Lucy could not pay much attention to it as she too was pulled into the ocean's wrath. "H-hey, don't wash me away too!" She shouted, furiously waving her hands at the spirit. Within seconds, she, the ship, and all aboard were slammed into the beach, the remainder of the tidal wave slamming up on the city and drenching the lower portion of the city.

Lucy coughed as she started to wring out the water in her dress and her hair, scowling at her stellar spirit, who reappeared beside her. "What the heck were you thinking? You're not supposed to flush me away as well!" She lectured the spirit before her, who merely smirked. Despite this creature's beauty, her wrath was something to be feared.

"My bad. I accidentally flushed the ship along as well."

"Y-you were aiming for me?" Lucy hollered, clenching her fist ever so slightly.

The spirit turned, still devious. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend for a week._ My boyfriend,_" she added, rubbing it in as she sent herself back to the spirit world, leaving behind a very vexed Lucy. "You don't have to repeat that …!" Lucy huffed, but turned her attention back to the ship turned on its side and half embedded in the sand deposits from the wave. Members of the fishing village were gathering around it, half out of curiosity, and half from worry, as those once aboard the ship were stumbling their ways out. The girls on board began waking up and dizzily making their way out.

"What happened?" One villager asked.

"A ship was thrown into port!" Another answered.

'Salamander' scratched his head in pain. "Damn, what the heck happened?" He had no way of knowing that it had been the work of a stellar spirit; one moment, he had been preparing to eliminate the intruder, and the next he and his ship were thrown viciously onto the beaches of the shore.

Lucy wrung out the rest of her clothing as she ran barefoot over to the damaged ship, avoiding the sharp pieces of wood and stone as best as she could. She spotted a head full of rose-hair, which wasn't hard to pick out even in the moonlight, and ran over to him the moment she knew his identity. "Natsu!" She sounded surprised yet, walking over and helping him up as he swayed back onto his feet (he still felt sick, apparently). "Are you alright? Wh-how did you get onto the ship? Why -?"

He turned his gaze to her, momentarily appearing confused with that blank glare of his, but then seemed to recognize her. _That's right, he can't exactly answer me right now, can he?_ Lucy stopped her questions, lightly chuckling as she grew nervous.

He, however, continued to observe. _Again? What was her name … Luigi? No, Lumy …? No, it was Lucy._ He nodded to himself, feeling dazed. The sickness was leaving, but he did not feel relieved. _I noticed her keys on her belt earlier, but I didn't recall spying a spirit that powerful on her ring …_ _shows how long I haven't seen the wrath of the stellar spirits._ He frowned, regaining his composure as he began to walk towards the idiots who had claimed to be 'Salamander' and his followers. He would worry about everything else later.

"Hah, still alive, brat?" 'Salamander' smirked, allowing the brat to approach him. "What is it you're planning to do, huh? Go get him!"

Natsu felt it was his turn to smirk as two of the cohorts began their trek towards him. He wanted to get this over with quickly … unlike the fake, he didn't care to draw attention.

"N-Natsu-!" Lucy cried worriedly; she knew he said he knew some magic, but he couldn't do this! She started to fumble with her keys again, staying out of reach of the band of idiots, but saw some of the girls start to wake. Freezing, she swallowed as she realized she had to help the girls get out of the area as well … _Natsu could probably hold his own for a few moments_, she tried to reassure herself, but kept her fingers solidly grasped around one of her keys just in case it became necessary.

Natsu knocked away one of the idiots with his fist, and the other with his leg, balancing himself once more as he continued to glare at the head of the bunch. _Fake Salamander … bring it on!_ He began to pace himself as he walked towards the culprit.

'Salamander' clicked his tongue again. "You asked for it, brat. You brought this upon yourself." He raised his hand, and began to summon his magic. "Prominence Typhoon!" A swirl of blue flames engulfed the ship and the boy, crackling into orange and red flames as it began to eat away at the wood of the ship. Thankfully, all the victims had been taken out before this happened, and Lucy had run back to a spot before the flames took over. She froze, ready to use her spirits, but something strange was happening in the flames … _w-what?_

The flame was not dissipating nor growing, but rather … shrinking. The flames began to lift off of the wood, and it was then that she realized that Natsu was standing there … and he _was eating the flames._

"E-eh!" She stuttered, surprised at this strange method. "H-how can someone eat flames?" She wondered aloud, watching as the flames were sucked in through his mouth, smoke rising from the corners as the last of the flames vanished.

The rest of the villainous characters seemed just as flabbergasted. "W-w-w-w-what the hell is he?" "B-Boss, he eats flames!" "Eats … flames … Bora-san, I think he's the _real_ Salamander!"

"Idiot, don't call me by that name!" 'Salamander' snapped, stunned at the still-advancing figure.

"B-Bora …?" She had heard that name before. _Wait … Bora of … Prominence, wasn't he thrown out of a guild? That's what the magazines said …!_ But wait a moment … _did that one guy just say that Natsu is …_ she turned to look at him, her jaw dropping even further. "Natsu … is the real Salamander?" _I-Impossible, right? Right? The mage who's been going around using unseen flame magic? I – I've never seen magic like this , though -!_

She received her answer when Natsu's stomach swelled as he arched his back and brought his fingers up to his mouth; when his stomach caved in, a long, straight stream of flames erupted without any need of a magic circle or incantation, shooting in the direction of the enemies. Most of the cronies dodged and ran, but Bora threw up another defense of his own flames. "Red Shower!" Natsu effectively dodged the shower as Bora uplifted himself into the air, only to soon find Natsu directly in front of him. _How-?_ He didn't have time to contemplate about how Natsu had launched himself up in the air as well, as the brat's hand became engulfed in flames, delivering a fierce blow that sent him flying into a building several streets away. Natsu promptly followed after the idiot, disappearing from Lucy's view. _I should go make sure he doesn't need help! _She decided, and quickly ran along the street in the direction where they should be fighting.

Bora struggled to get up, finding that the real Salamander stood only several feet away from him, his fist still engulfed in flames. "Damn brat …! Hell Prominence!" He shot a fierce barrage of flames in the brat's direction, watching as Natsu did nothing to avoid it. _Idiot, he's going to get it! _He sneered, but was caught off guard as he watched his attack split into two halves and skew off course as it neared Natsu, slamming into the row of homes behind him. "W-what the hell?" He stuttered, his eye beginning to twitch. "What the hell are you?"

Natsu, however, did not respond. He _could not_ respond. Rather, he lifted his first, and shot out a newer, wilder set of flames that knocked Bora unconscious, burning him badly and immobilizing him. Natsu let the flames die in his hand, looking around and beginning to breathe in the flames burning on the buildings behind him. The smell of burning flesh from Bora already disturbed him, he did not wish to let the other flames destroy more. _The town will take care of the cohorts and the ship._ He reasoned.

He could hear panting, and he turned to see Lucy arrive once more. "A-are you alright-?" She saw Bora, and she did seemed surprised and stunned to see him in such a state, but she shook her head and watched with awe as the flames from the buildings continued to lift themselves and flow inside Natsu's mouth. _What is he …? _She wondered, confused at this magical ability. _I mean, he has to be the real Salamander … everything makes more sense that way … but how …? _She sensed he felt at ease, meaning this wasn't even the fullest extent of his power. "Natsu –" she began, approaching him and intending to rest her hand on his shoulder as the flames vanished entirely, but he took her wrist … and began to run. "E-eh? Wait a minute -!" she started, but as she turned to look behind her, she could see the military beginning to gather in the square.

Natsu had pulled her along for quite a way, until he felt certain that the military could not easily trace them this deep into the town, and he slowed down, turning to face Lucy, who seemed exhausted and in need of a bath as she panted, trying to catch her breath. He frowned, taking out his notebook and quickly writing a note to her that was legible even in the dim light of the night sky.

[_I am sorry about earlier._] Natsu wrote, now apologetic. [_I do not wish to be found by the military._]

"I – I understand … I think …" Lucy nervously scratched her head as the two slowed down their pace, heading to the upper levels of the city. "N-Natsu, I have to ask, but … what _are _you?"

He merely smiled elusively, and instead wrote something else. [_Good luck getting into your guild; you deserve to Unfortunately, I should leave this town before anyone can identify me. I hope I will see you again._] And with that, he snapped his notebook shut, and started to walk away, almost hurriedly. Lucy felt that he was being slightly rude, but she understood that someone could easily pick him out in a crowd … and she could honestly say that she still felt a lot of respect for him … even if his methods weren't exactly approved of. She didn't know where he was headed, what his goals were, or anything, but she still smiled. _I hope we can meet again too, Natsu._

Shrugging to herself as she walked away, she decided she would head back to her own hotel room and clean up. _I have a lot to think about …_ she frowned. The first and foremost being that she can set this behind her and walk toward her own future, and in the morning, she would find herself welcomed into Fairy Tail.


	3. II: The Fairy Tail Guild

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Three: The Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys," came the exasperated, annoyed, and disbelieving sigh of a voluptuous blonde girl as she ran her fingers through her hair, scratching at her scalp as she bent her head low as she continued to walk forward. Behind her, she could hear several pairs of footsteps, as well as the creaking of wooden wheels as they passed over the paved stone road.<p>

She heard a cat-like giggle behind her, and she knew who it was. "That was a great job!" Came the cat's cheer. Believe it or not, the source was actually a blue _flying_ cat … that could speak.

"And it looks like the client really appreciated it," Came a male's voice, clearly full of some type of ego as he walked rather proudly in his own, strange way. Personally, she didn't know how he could be so proud when half his clothes were missing.

And speaking of radical, uncompromising pride – "Definitely was a man's job!" Came the holler from a beastly-sized, white haired man who strode alongside the other man; the two male egos occasionally competed with one another, but it was in the way that pals would. He began flexing his muscles and growing energetic with his own mantra of "men," effectively scaring some of the people they walked by.

"Oyoy, you keep hollering like that –" the dark haired male began, about to comment on the intimidating effects the beast had, but he was sharply cut off by a woman's voice.

"Settle down!" A red haired woman wearing armor on her upper body snapped, momentarily stopping her enormous cart of luggage behind her. She turned her head to look at the navy haired teenager, giving an expression that read: _Really, again?_ "And put on some clothes."

"Aaah! Again?" He shouted, beginning to look around for wherever his clothes might have fallen. _He even lost his shoes …_ the blonde laughed to herself lightly.

Lucy had been at the guild for about two months now, and she truly felt at home (although some things still took getting used to). Her companions with her had declared themselves a team (except one, who was tagging along for this mission).

To begin with, there was Gray Fullbuster. He could best be described as a stripping, somewhat smug ice mage, and those were only his beginning qualities. With a spiky mess of navy blue hair, droopy coal-colored eyes, and quite a strapping young man built more towards the lean side, he could easily be mistaken for a sarcastic delinquent. He actually had a nice personality once you got to know him, although you had to adapt to his spontaneous losses of clothes. Lucy's first few missions had been with the ice wizard (and the flying cat) under the recommendations of Mirajane. Mirajane might seem sweet, but she could be quite the conniving witch …

The cat was a story so incredibly different from anyone she'd met, although that could be attributed to the fact that he was a talking, semi-intelligent non-human (although humanoid) creature. Apparently named "Happy," he had blue fur with a white underbelly, along with white wings that allowed him to fly. He was incredibly childish (according to Mirajane, he was about six years old) and enjoyed stating the obvious and playing the victim. He'd taken a liking to trailing Lucy around, who at first didn't enjoy it, but Mirajane explained to her that he'd been looking for someone to pair up with, and a new guild member seemed opportune. She could sympathize with that, but she could handle up to so much "Happy" before she felt a little "Looney." Although annoying, the cat could be tolerable at times. Not always, but sometimes.

She had met Elfman her first day of joining the guild, but this was the first mission that he attended with them. She guessed it was because he became bored and wanted to travel to somewhere, as this particular mission didn't necessarily require his help. Burlesque and, in her mind, half-giant, he could often be witnessed roaring about manliness and how others are either manly or not. Somehow, he equated manliness to strength. But despite such mantras, he did care for others whether they were manly or not.

She met Erza after her first few initial missions with Gray and the cat. The latter two described Erza as a scary beast who would terrorize them all. When Erza had first walked through the doors carrying an enormous horn, she'd been surprised both by the "Titania's" strength, and by her beauty (she'd been imagining an ogre, something which she will never admit to Erza) as a knight-like figure with luscious long red hair. She began to think others were exaggerating her "beastliness," overreacting to her criticisms. Gray would normally fight with other members in the guild, but when Erza came around, his demeanor turned a hundred eighty. But when she witnessed the Titania's terror and superior might in both strength and mind … well, her opinion definitely changed. But it changed for the better, for Erza seemed to regard her as a good friend, and she too enjoyed the other's company – when she wasn't commanding. She was also the oldest over her and Gray, even Elfman, but only by a year, and she was classified an S-ranked mage, an honor worth noting.

She quickly ended her chuckle, and turned to the others; her mind continued to nag her about something, which she hadn't worked up the courage to ask before and while they were on this mission. "Umm, I hate to interrupt, but …" she held up the request in one hand, Plue trembling in her other arm, becoming nervous as they stared at her, waiting for an answer, "I was the one who chose this request on my own, originally, so why did you all come with me?" It confused her. The mission was incredibly simple, and worth only 500 Jewels, worth even less if she were to divide it up evenly among them all. _I'm never going to be able to pay my rent at this rate …_

"Well, obviously, we make a good team." Gray answered, confused at why this would even be a question. It seemed natural to him.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, landing on the now-clothed Gray's shoulder.

Erza nodded affirmatively. "We need all the practice we can get together if we want to take on bigger missions. Knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses can really affect how a mission will turn out."

"Aye! With me and Erza-san and underpants man and even Elfman, we can do anything!" Happy chirped once more, while Gray retorted without a flinch "Don't call me underpants man."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Lucy gritted her teeth at the cat. _This is exactly what I mean by being able to tolerate him to a degree …_

The group continued to talk on their way back, despite most of the conversation ending as insults and jokes to one another, Erza towing her giant cart of luggage behind them. It seemed to be quite a normal return from a mission for a team of Fairy Tail. But then Happy started to look around at some of the villagers as they entered the denser part of Magnolia's town. They were whispering, spreading the wildfires of rumors around, and he could catch bits and parts of it. "It's Fairy Tail mages …" "I guess they don't know yet." "The poor things …"

They began to pick up on the whispers, sending curious glances back at the villagers, none of whom would state whatever the problem was in the open.

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention," Gray noted. Being the last to pick up the distress. After all, with Fairy Tail's antics, receiving odd stares became routine.

"This doesn't bode well …" Elfman added, grunting a little as he became more serious in both stance and mannerisms.

Erza, adept at sensing other's emotions and reading their movements, frowned more. "Frightened?" Yes, frightened. They weren't approaching them, staying back, talking in whispers to one another. She turned her head as they came over the hill, caught off guard as she and the other four stared down into Magnolia's valley …

Though they could not see the guild structure itself, it could be clearly identified by the large beams jutting out from its general location. Oddly menacing in their colorful city, the cylindrical ironworks gleaming in the sunlight foreboded their destination, a sign of omens, sending a chill down all of their spines. "What's this …? The guild shouldn't look like that …" Erza spoke what was on all of their minds.

Their conversations halted as they hurried their paces down the streets towards their guild, the beams and their capitals becoming more defined as they neared their rambunctious home. Splinters of wood from where the protrusions shot out, their guild wrecked in many areas, they could see the damage of their home, and the quietness within. Tiles scattered in the nearby streets, the roofs, walls, windows, even their sign damaged by the monumental works of metal.

"T-that's …" Gray found himself at a loss for words. So too was the cat perched on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Erza turned serious, the menacing analytical type of serious that could frighten anyone if her gaze directed towards them.

"W-what?" Lucy too could not find anything to say, but the utter confusion and worry splayed across her face as it did everyone else present.

"Our guild …" Elfman growled, clenching his fist.

A quiet, familiar feminine voice approached from behind them, having walked up while the others were too absorbed in the damage to note the surroundings. "Phantom …"

The others turned, recognizing Mirajane, Elfman's sister. "What?" Gray repeated, asking for clarification even though he already knew the answer. "Phantom?"

Mirajane's soft frown and tilt of the head confirmed his inquiry. "I hate to say it … but they got us."

*  
>They entered down through the rickety wooden staircase of the basement, seeing gloomy, tense figures of their guild on the makeshift and salvaged wooden tables, contemplating their true emotions of the matter. Surprise, however, still seemed caught in their throats – and no one could really speak about it. Rather, everyone seemed to attempt to occupy themselves with the drinks they could find, as if filling their stomachs with hallucinogenic liquor could replace their feelings of animosity. But the basement proved to be a poor substitute for their beer hall …<p>

In one corner, Jet and Droy were quietly explaining their rivalry with the guild who apparently trashed their own to Levy, who knew of the reputations of Phantom but personally had not had a conflict with the attackers.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom," Jet explained, "they have seen us as a growing threat to their prosperity, so they often engage us if we meet during missions."

"Maybe we should go crush them …" Droy felt his jaw clench and his muscles tense ever so slightly at the admission coming from his mouth.

"I said to stop that," Levy lectured in a hushed tone towards Droy, then glancing away at nothing in particular. "We're up against Phantom … _that_ Phantom …"

Lucy looked around at the guild members in concern. _I have never seen the guild in such a state …_ it perturbed her very soul. The difference between now and prior felt too great, and the tension nearly smothered all of them.

"Aah, welcome back~!"

She eeped a little as she caught a glance of the Master perched atop a makeshift chair (actually a crate with a cloth draped over it for cushioning); ale in one hand and feverently red in the face, he was smashed. Seeing the master drunk like this unsettled her even more.

"Hello, Master." Erza greeted back, appearing just as solemn as those around them, but with flecks of her own sternness. "We're back."

"Master, just what happened?" Elfman asked with a grunt; the others understood that they shouldn't act up, but as they had not been here they did not understand the full severity of what occurred.

"Lucy! How was the mission?" The master cheerfully, drunkenly ignored Elfman's question, turned to Lucy.

"I-It was okay …" She answered hesitantly, not sure of how to react in this situation. She sensed he didn't wish to discuss what happened, but she too felt the teeth of curiosity sinking into her flesh …

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza replied curtly. She appeared to judge what had happened for herself.

"The Guild's been busted up!" Gray hissed. He knew what had likely occurred as well.

"Now now … calm down." Makarov answered with a smile, his breath reaching out to them in the scent of a drunken skunk. "It's not something to get so riled up about." The others let out slight exclamations of surprise in his reaction, but he began to explain himself after chugging down another half pint. "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em? Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza repeated, a little surprised by this revelation.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night," Mirajane answered in the Master's stead, her expression cast to the distance.

"So that's why no one is injured," The red haired female spoke with slight relief in her voice, yet still concerned. "I suppose it's one small thing to be thankful for."

"If they can only manage a sneak attack, we shouldn't give those bastards the time of day!" Makarov replied with certainty in his voice, sending a warning glance to the returning members. "They aren't worth our time!"

Although they too wished to speak up and out against the idea of letting Phantom attack them without some form of retribution, they bit their tongues and kept quiet. Lucy followed the other's examples, as she did not wish to stir the flames of commotion.

"Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll be taking requests down here." Makarov nodded, hopping up and running to the bathroom, singing some song about needing to pee.

But one question rang solidly in all their minds, even though some knew the answer: _Why are you okay with this, Master?_

Mirajane could sense it in them, and spoke up. "Master's not happy about the situation, either. But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council, and he does not wish us to become the instigator of a war."

"But aren't they the ones that attacked us first?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"That's not the problem. If that's how the Master feels …" Erza trailed off, not wishing to continue, but did so. "Then that is what we will do."

They all already knew it in their hearts and minds: now was a time to show their strength as a collective whole by initiating restraint.

*  
>The tick ticks of her suitcases wheels clicked against the pavement as she walked back to her apartment in the dead of night, balancing along the ridge of the canal with Plue, her canine spirit, walking alongside her with his habitual tremble.<p>

"Things have really gotten complicated, haven't they?" Lucy remarked as she headed home, remarking to no one in particular, but having Plue there made her appear not-so-crazy. "Phantom is famous for not getting along with Fairy Tail. I actually fretted trying to decide which one I wanted to join … after all, their reputation is nearly as nuts as Fairy Tail's!" she said with a small chuckle, looking out across the canal. "But I think I made the right choice in joining this guild." She began to think of all the mages she met within the guild's walls, and felt a ticking warm feeling grow in her heart. She soon reached her apartment as she fell back onto memories, taking out her apartment key and pushing open the door. _Because Fairy Tail is –_

A redhead … "Nice room you have here." A saluting dark haired teen … "Whassap?" A blue cat … "Aye!" A devil in disguise … "Welcome home!" … And the 'Man of all Men' … "Yo Lucy!" All set up around her table with dinner laid out.

-_the best?_ Caught off her guard, she nearly chucked her suitcase at them. "_There's a lot of you!"_ she screeched. She was quite used to the cat and, on rare occasions, the Ice mage appearing randomly in her room, but this was unprecedented!

Erza took a sip of her tea, calmly explaining as the cat was victimized. "The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town."

"It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives," Gray added, appearing concerned as well.

"So it's safer to stay in groups." Mirajane smiled, raising a finger to the side of her face.

"I see …" Lucy replied slowly, still taken aback.

"Everyone is having sleepovers here and there today!" Happy chimed in cheerily.

"You are a girl of a certain age, and I too would be nervous with just Gray and Happy in my apartment. That is why I have decided to come," Erza explained herself, receiving an odd questioning look from Gray, although her explanation made certain implications that Lucy felt better off not knowing.

"Elfman and I came for company." Mirajane added sweetly. "It's far more fun to do things as a group!"

"So Gray and Happy here was automatically known …? And why my apartment?" She added hastily, disquieted by their unannounced arrival. _Come to think of it, I left before they all did, how did they get here before me?_

But before she received an answer, a myriad of problems popped up – Plue digging into her food, the cat digging through her laundry, Erza and Mirajane eventually shifting through her drawers, Gray lying down on _her_ bed to sleep (between a few minutes ago and now, he had lost his top layer of clothing), and Elfman completing a series of curl-ups on the floor. The invasion of privacy was a greater concern at this moment.

But Erza saved her from further humiliation by suggesting they all take turns in the bath because they smelled of sweat and grime. And after an odd display of "affection" from Erza when Gray childishly refused to take one (Lucy wasn't sure what to call it), her place became lively once more.

*  
>Meanwhile, in the streets of Magnolia, Team Shadowgear walked to presumably either Jet's or Droy's apartment.<p>

"You sure about this Levy?" Droy asked.

"Wouldn't it be better for you to stay with Laki at the girl's dorm?" Jet questioned as well, concerned.

"It's fine! No problem!" Levy replied cheerily, feeling no intimidation whatsoever. "We're a team, right?"

As the two often did, Jet and Droy felt another rush of admiration for their midget friend, and began to cheer her on. Yet, as they turned a corner, a shadow from the perch of a building quickly engulfed them, leaving them all stunned as they barely managed to turn around before being knocked unconscious.

*  
>Lucy finished her bath, feeling far less stressed at this point. At least, in the bath, she didn't have to witness her comrades exploring every nook and corner of her room … <em>It's been a long day, too. <em>She thought with a sigh. _Tomorrow will be better. _"Right, Mirajane, you can use the bath next."

Mirajane nodded happily, taking up a towel and heading inside. Lucy took this moment to observe the temporary occupants of her room. Erza relaxed on Lucy's bed, still in her bath towel; Elfman still performing some form of exercise to keep himself from boredom; Gray nonchalantly reading papers on her desk; Happy munching down on a leftover fish from dinner. _Everyone … made themselves too much at home …_ she noted with a glum feeling. _I know they're going to start appearing here more often now_.

"Ah, that was a nice bath," Erza remarked, but then saw Lucy's face. "Oh, pardon me." A glow engulfed her, and her towel changed into designer pajamas. _You even equip to change clothes?_

Lucy sat down at the table, wondering why it was so quiet. She doubted it was because they suddenly respected her landlady's noise rules, so she decided to ask a question that nagged at her all day. "I wonder why Phantom attacked so suddenly."

"I don't know." Erza replied, shrugging. "We've had a lot of smaller skirmishes before this, but never such a direct attack."

"I doubt that Master is scared; he is one of the Ten Mage Saints, after all." Gray noted, and at this moment in time Lucy noticed that Gray was reading her manuscript.

"What do you think you're reading?" She snatched it from his hands.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" Gray protested, but Lucy frowned, clutching her manuscript closely.

"No, it's already been decided that Levy will be my first reader." Lucy proclaimed. Erza, at this point in time, attempted to assert her authority. But Lucy decided to change the topic before they warred over her manuscript. "So what are the Ten Mage Saints?"

"It's a title bestowed by the Chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest ten mages on the continent." Erza explained. She continued into a lengthy explication of the title, including its symbol, how the Master of Phantom, Jose, also held the title, and other details. Lucy did not, however, note that Erza felt a little troubled by discussing the title, as it belonged to someone she'd rather not think about …

Elfman and Gray took on after her, explaining how Phantom might have more mages enrolled in the guild, but if the two guilds were to war, mutual destruction would be ensured. Thus their Master was simply attempting to avoid conflict, knowing it would hurt their guild even more.

"Our offensive powers are about equal." Gray explained to her. "Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose, also one of the Ten Mage Saints. Then there are the Element 4, their S-class level mages. Our biggest worry is 'Iron' Gajeel."

"Gajeel is the one we believe responsible for the attack on the guild." Erza sighed. "He's reputed to be a Dragon Slayer – a person who trained under the dragons and uses an element as their main weapon. They're rare, but said to consume their own element to launch attacks."

"I see …" _Kind of like that guy I met before joining Fairy Tail, he could consume fire … _but her mind did not make the Dragon Slayer connection with him.

*  
>Somewhere in a dark wooden tavern hall, something crunched and feasted on metal scraps piled atop the table, eating heartily. A shrill, disgusting voice speaking behind him. "I heard you attacked Fairy Tail, Gajeel! Hahaha, I bet they're all feeling really blue right now! Serves them right -!" but before the man could finish, an iron beam shot out and whacked him halfway across the hall, to which the other members just watched with silence. They were used to these outbursts, and knew the rules.<p>

"How many times have I told you not talk to me when I'm eating, trash?" Came the rough, metallic voice of the giant who stood up, irritated by his interrupted meal. "Who cares about those Fairy Butts? We're more powerful than them."

"The seed has been sown," a mysterious voice spoke from the upper levels of the hall. "Good work, Gajeel-san."

"Not so fast, Master." Gajeel retored to the man above. "That trash won't act just from that. So I left them an extra little present," he grinned victoriously, his multiple piercings shining in the firelight.

"Well well … just make sure to keep _that_ one alive, please." Came the master's voice, his face shadowed by the darkness of the upper halls but still emitted an ominous gaze. Gajeel chuckled just as wickedly, returning to his meal and feasting upon the iron before him.

*  
>When morning fell, the sky seemed bright, with stray clouds here and there, long sunbeams gracefully touching the streets below, but in Magnolia Southgate Park, the people were gathering in shock – a silent, gazing assembly, too frightened to do anything but watch and wait for the uproar as they stared up at one of their beautifully prized Magonlias in terror.<p>

"Please, let us through," came the commanding voice of the knight as she advanced through the crowd, trying to see what they gazed upon. "We're from the guild, let us through!"

But, as they reached a point in the crowd in which they could see, they wished they hadn't. Their jaws dropped, their stomachs turned knots, and a burning, boiling passion began to burn in all of them. Erza's eyes wide, Lucy's hand raised up to her mouth to keep from gagging, Gray, Eflman, and Mirajane all staring in silent horror.

"Somebody get them down from there!" Came a voice from among the civilian's crowd. "But …" "Look at that mark!" "We'd better steer clear."

Up on the tree was team Shadow Gear … knocked unconscious, badly beaten, and pinned to the tree by their arms in iron cuffs. On Levy's stomach was the hauntingly familiar sign of Phantom. To describe the scene any more in her mind, especially when it was such a sore upon a beautiful day, when she and her comrades had slept peacefully … Lucy knew she would snap. She began to feel her legs buckle. "W-who could do this? Levy-chan!" She called up, but her friend would not wake.

Soon a short little man in a white coat with a prominent blue motif on the back strolled up, using his cane to guide him forward as the civilians looked at him with worry and anticipation. He approached the tree, but none of them had to turn around to know who it was. "Master …" Erza croaked as she approached the tree a little more, wanting to tear them down from it now but knew that they would first have to inspect for hidden traps.

"I can stand being reduced to a broken down beer hall, but no parent can stand by when the blood of his children is spilt," Makarov growled in fury, and his cane snapped into a series of splinters, startling Lucy as an ominous glow of his magic appeared around him.

"_To War!_"

*  
>Lucy tended to her three friends at Magnolia Hospital. The hospital could take care of them well enough, as they had the facilities to treat Mages and subsequent wounds, but she still felt that they needed companionship from actual guild members. She waited by Levy's bedside, wishing she would wake up and smile again, but she still remained out of it. She had a bad concussion on her head, and that was only the beginning of the running list of injuries dealt to team Shadowgear. "How could Phantom do this to you?" She whispered in a dry voice, looking away and out of the window at the brighter world, but she could see the damaged guild from where she was seated, and her heart sunk even more.<p>

At this moment, she recalled when she first met Levy. After her first initial mission, Levy approached her, along with her teammates, and the three performed an elaborate introduction. It was also at this time that Levy took a great deal of interest in Lucy's hobbies, and there it had been decided that Levy would be the first one to read her novel. There, in that moment, a bond between the two girls had formed, and fast friends they became, even if they fell under different "teams" in the guild. _She always worked so hard for us … I … _

She could feel warm tears streaming down her face at this point. "I won't forgive this. Phantom … Phantom will pay!"

After she finished with her visit to the team, and hospital visiting hours ended, she quietly took her belongings, leaving the fresh flowers at their bedsides, and left. She walked out into the street, deciding she would get her groceries now (as her teammates had consumed everything they found in her apartment the previous night). She felt downcast as she walked forward, still worried about her friends, but a little more disturbed by the absence of nearly everyone from the guild.

"Everyone left me behind …" she replied a little bitterly, but sighed. "Well, I guess someone has to take care of Levy's team, and that someone is me." She clutched her bag of groceries closer as she walked down the street, and turned a corner down a smaller, narrower road. Suddenly, she felt droplets of water rain on her head, and she looked up in worry. "Oh no, a sun shower?" _Now I will have to take a bath when I get home …_

Yet the approaching figure along the other side of the street worried her more, as these streets were vacant during the daytime. It seemed to be aiming for _her. _"Who is it?" She asked worriedly, knowing that it might be Phantom ready to attack random Fairy Tail members. _And all of Fairy Tail left to go attack them …!_ She didn't want to face them alone!

"Drip, drip, drop," came a woman's voice, and she could see the woman clearer now, themed in Russian Cossack clothing and in deep blues. Her hair curled outward into circles, and her eyes appeared haunting. A rain doll fastened her top coat. "Yes, Juvia is the rain-woman. Drip, drip, drop."

… _Huh?_ Lucy felt creeped out by this woman's appearance.

"Who are you?" the woman asked as she began to walk by Lucy, down the road once more.

"U-uh, who might you be?" Lucy asked back, wanting to hear the other's answer first.

"Drip, drip, drop." _What?_ Lucy wondered as the woman's pink umbrella opened over her head. "It was a pleasure, fare thee well."

Lucy's eye twitched. "Like, what the heck?" Why did she continue to encounter weirdos? And how was it that they always became progressively worse weirdos?

"Non non non!" Echoed a man's voice, startling Lucy as she looked around for the source of the noise, but could not find it. The weirdo woman stopped and turned back around as well. "Non non non! Non non non non non non non!" A man emerged from the twisted remains of ground that rose, eerily depicted French in his mannerisms and exaggerated looks. "With non of three, three, seven, I say to you, bonjour!" He raised one arm towards Lucy.

_It's another weirdo!_ Lucy knew she'd have to start keeping her trap shut.

"Juvia-sama, you must not abandon you job now!" Came the Frenchman's voice as he began to dance.

"Monsieur Sol," 'Juvia' acknowledged the other weirdo. It was at this moment that Lucy began to feel a pit feeling in her stomach. This did not bode well …

Monsieur Sol appeared next to Juvia a moment after, speaking to her as he tweaked his monocle. "My monocle, it whispers to me, yes. It tells me that this mademoiselle is our beloved cible."

"Oh, so it was this girl?"

_Cible? Target?_ She translated in her mind, and began to feel hunted, not knowing why these characters had approached her.

"I do apologize for the late introduction!" the man bowed sideways to Lucy. "My name is Monsieur Sol, one of the Element Four. People call me Sol of the Land … Please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"Element Four …? Phantom!" Lucy took a few steps back in defense. _Why are they here?_

"We two have come to collect you for the great Phantom Lord!" Sol answered. Lucy bit her lip, angered in the rain. "And this is the rain-woman of the Element Four. People call her Juvia of the Deep."

Lucy dropped her groceries without hesitation, grasping the keys on her belt. "Phantom! How dare you do such a thing to Levy-chan!" But before she could summon any of her spirits, a water bubble quickly formed from the rain around her, the swirling water inside forcing her to drop her keys onto the ground.

"Non non non!" The man replied to her hasty actions, watching as she began to struggle in the water bubble. "With a non of three, I correct your error! Destroying your guild and attacking Levy-sama was all the work of Gajeel-sama! Well, it is true that all of us in the guild were for the idea, however …"

"What is this?" Lucy spat out, trying to find air but having difficulties breathing at this point. "Let me go!"

Juvia's hand raised before her face and outstretched towards the bubble, she replied calmly. "Juvia's water lock cannot be broken."

Lucy began to feel her strength drain from her as she started to pass out in the bubble.

"Tres bien!" The man cheered, dancing ever faster now.

"Do not fear. Juvia will not kill you. Because it is Juvia's job to bring back Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy, at this point, passed out, her keys sadly forgotten on the paved road beneath her.

"Victoire!"

"We have captured the target. Drip, drip, drop."

*  
>Meanwhile, a mysterious character snuck around a fortified castle complex, as craftily and as silent as a cat on tip-toes. Breaking and entering was no large task for him, as he had often performed such "criminal" tactics. His criminal rap sheet had to be longer than any one guild's wrongdoings as a whole, but it did not bother him. He was never caught these days, so there was no problem in his mind.<p>

He used a makeshift grappling hook to quickly ascend to an open window in a staircase's hall, climbing up it and leaving no trace as he ran down the stairs. The tower was smaller than the frontal towers, so he safely, and correctly, assumed that these stairs were secondary and rarely used. He ran down to the lower chambers, where a few people were chatting with one another, but he easily evaded them by hiding and waiting for them to leave. He turned into the lower rooms and quickly found another descending, almost hidden staircase, running down them. From the outward appearance, he could tell that this room would likely be the archives – his main goal.

Once again, his assumptions were correct. He reached a vast chamber, cold from being mostly carved out of the ground and fortified with heavy, thick base stones, but it did not bother him. Along this chamber were bookcases nearly forty feet high each, with long rackety ladders spanning up to their tops.

He knew he wouldn't have a lot of time before someone had to come and use the chamber, so he began to scan the various rows of archives, looking for what he needed. He began to climb one of the ladders when something that he could not predict occurred.

_BAAAMM!_

An explosive force rocked the fortress, and sadly, the ladder was not stabilized enough to protect him; it swayed back from the shelves as they rocked and lost a few of their precious scrolls and books to the floors, and he was sent backwards into the bookcase behind him, fortunate enough to grab onto one of the shelves before the ladder fell onto its side, but unfortunate in that he had to drop the books he held to keep from falling. _How am I to get down now? _He wondered, but would wait a moment in case anyone suddenly tore down the archive's small staircase to see if the explosion occurred there. He needed to gauge the situation.

He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what may have happened as he looked above. In the distance and through echoes of voices, he could hear shouts of surprise. Begrudgingly, as his goal became an even greater task, he thought: _I did not plan on an invasion._


	4. II: Falling Down

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Four: Falling Down**

* * *

><p>Somewhere amidst a forested rocky outcrop, a settlement had sprung up atop one of the larger outcrops, later additions sprawled out around it. Fortified by the natural rock ridges, the river, and the retaining walls that held up the homes, it was home to a proud town known as Oak Town, located in the north-eastern portion of the Kingdom of Fiore. At its highest peak stood an old fortress, once used in territorial wars from many ages past, but had been transformed into a local guild in the past century or so; fairly recently, the fortress became a branch of a larger guild known as the Phantom Lord Guild. The old stone towers, the key tower rounded while the lesser ones squared, could easily be spotted by the jade roof tiles laid on top, and by the giant sign indicating the building's status. Across the river, another outlying fortress could be spotted, older, but clearly designed to be a watchtower, not a castle nor a significant place to explore.<p>

Indeed, any visitors of the town would have their attention drawn to the guild. Natsu was no exception, only he was drawn to it for a reason other than its grandeur and prestige as the number one guild of Fiore.

He began his walk to the fortress, deciding now would be an opportune time to get to work. He still wore the red, hooded cloak with white trim, the white scarf wrapped about his throat so that it would not fall off, his sandals, his black gold-trimmed vest and skirt under the cloak, and his pack (which he did not feel comfortable leaving by itself, so he brought it along with him) secured around his waist and shoulders.

The fortress had no immediate wall or moat or defense directly around it. In the past, its natural barrier had been the rock outcrops, recently transformed into paved streets. As it hadn't been necessary to war, no supplementary defense stood, making it easy for Natsu to slip up to its edge in the early morning (the time when the Guild was least rowdy) and, with his one arm, swing up a makeshift grappling hook to one of the smaller tower's windows above. Normally one would need two hands to climb any rope, but he was quite adept in performing such a task: he climbed up as swiftly as any crafty spy would, using his hand and his teeth to pull himself up. He reached the window, swiftly swung himself into the open hole that he could barely fit through without tucking in his legs, and landed with a soft _clack!_ of his sandals on the stone staircase.

Quickly glancing to his sides, he noted that no one was in the immediate vicinity. He pulled up his rope and grapple, storing them in a side pocket of his pack. After securing his pack once more, he took off down the stairs, following his nose to avoid others and towards his intended destination. He soon reached the lower chambers of the fortress, where he hesitated for a moment at the sound of others conversing. He peered around the corner, quickly running into the fire-lit room with the soundless stealth of a cat, hiding one of the various nooks of the apparent storage room. Eventually the sources passed him entirely, heading up the stairs.

_Hiding almost always works,_ he grinned, waiting until he could hear their footsteps at a safe enough distance away before continuing on – but not after a snack on the burning fire torch on the wall.

He turned to the lower rooms, finding a nearly hidden staircase, sensing that he neared his destination: the archives. He entered the chamber, spying rows and rows of sky-high bookshelves (ironic in that they were underground), filled with old texts, some of which have been sitting, rotting away on the shelves for centuries. He looked left and right, using his sense of smell to ensure no one else was in the room at the moment.

Now, why did he want the archives? Natsu already knew why, but he's too busy looking at the titles to explain it in his mind. He pulled one of the ladders over, climbed a far way up, glancing at the titles. Towards the upper areas were older archives, rarely accessed except when needed; quite a few were written in older tongues, but that did not deter him. Beginning to fuss through some of the older scrolls on a higher shelf, he read the titles without much thought, seeking a few in particular. _It might take a while, but it's relatively easy to hide in here,_ he noted, seeing that the tops of the shelves themselves were not connected to the ceiling, and had enough space for him to camp out there if needed.

Grinning, he began to set aside a few of the books and scrolls he felt might help him, climbing further up and sticking them on the open space atop the bookcases. He would sort through them later, but now he had to find the ones he wanted …

_BAAAMM!_

Admittedly unexpected and sudden, the fortress rocked under an explosion from the upper areas, making the room sway. Natsu's eyes grew wide and, dropping the book he currently grasped, attempted to grab the bookshelf as the ladder began to scrape backwards against the stone floor, _beginning to fall in the other direction!_

_Damn it! Damn it! _Natsu cursed, falling backward into the other bookcase, but quick enough to grab on to the other bookcase with his one and only hand, watching the ladder clatter to the wooden floor; some of the shelves a few aisles over apparently broke, as he could hear a flood of objects smacking against the floor. Now, as the initial shock began to subside, he remained dangling from the bookcase, a fair distance up from the stone floor. He would climb, but he had not been prepared for this and his pack was secured on too tightly to fish out his hook with his feet …

_What was that explosion?_ He wondered, sourly looking around as he remained still enough to listen to the area around him. _It didn't feel like an earthquake. And I didn't cause it this time. But they're still going to look, and now they'll have to repair the bookshelves that broke …_ he began to curse inwardly again. _Great, now I'll have to take what I have and leave! Don't want to be caught, and the explosion ruined it!_

His extraordinary hearing let him listen to the surprised shouting from the rooms above, strong enough to still vibrate through the megalithic stones and wood that comprised the mighty fortress. He could also hear the sounds of orders, and the scampered running of feet and much smaller-scale bursts, and at this, he rolled his eyes, sweat-dropping. _I did not plan on an invasion._ Really … the day he decided to infiltrate? And after the castle had downgraded its defenses as the town grew? _Irony in the making._ He thought dryly, using his feet to knock the books from the shelf underneath him so he could crawl into it and devise a way down. _I better move before someone decides to check out all the rooms –_

It was then a shrill voice screamed in his ears. "Aaah! Who are you?"

*  
>Cheers of laughter and of victory rang out in the guild hall. "This is great!" Cried one member, another following suit. "Those Fairy Butts are all busted up!"<p>

"And I hear that Gajeel went and did in three more of 'em!" Came a chuckled response, along with the sound of two beer mugs clinking together.

"So let's go do some work!" One team stood up, heading out towards the door. One of the other members remarked: "And on our way back, we'll pluck off a few Fairy wings!"

Indeed, spirits were high in the guild … but when the team reached the door, an explosion rocked the fortress, a plume of smoke and debris flying through the air as the door promptly fell victim to a sword, and the team was thrown back by hurled ice and a beasts' fist.

_BAAAMM!_

The guild temporarily fell silent as they all turned their gaze towards the gate, their teeth grinding in anger and in bloodlust as they recognized the offenders.

"FAIRY TAIL!" Came the war cry of the master and the subsequent roars of the members, and it so it began. Mages of both guilds ran at each other, but the Phantom Lord members had underestimated Fairy Tail's initial strength. Cana, Elfman, Vijeeter, Wakaba, Macao, Gray, Erza, Bisca, Alzack, Reedus – everyone was there and taking out the enemy. Including Happy, who took out some of the members with food supplied from the tables (quickly tossed about by the members). He spied one of the members take off down a corridor below, and he decided to follow.

A few minutes into battle, Makarov grew angry, and activated his magic, growing to an enormous size and slamming his fist down on the terrified rank and file members of Phantom. His mighty slam caused another tremor in the structure, catching one terrified member between his fingers. "M-monster!" The man stuttered, terrified of being at the mercy of the golden-eyed giant.

"You dared to lay hands on this monster's children! Don't think any human laws will protect you!" Makarov roared. "Jose, show yourself!" He roared, standing up and heading towards the upper level in the center of the guild, the other guild's members scrambling to get out of the way of the giant's footsteps.

"Where are they?" Erza roared her own cry, equipping to a more suitable fire armor type. "Where are Gajeel and the Elemental Four?"

Meanwhile, Gajeel snickered in amusement as he watched the guild's battle below. "So that's Titania Erza … Laxus and Mystogan sitting things out, huh? Cocky bastards … But things are going pretty much to Master Jose's plan. They rage pretty good for trash …"

The exchange of magical powers became ever more terrifying and violent as the guilds took their stances and their chosen foes.

"Erza!" Master called to his second-in-command of this battle. "I'll leave the rest here to you guys!" He roared as he shrunk back down, having ascended to the upper level and heading towards the main tower.

"Master!" Erza answered affirmatively, returning her attention to the enemy.

"Jose is likely on the top floor … I'll put him out of commission for good!" Makarov broke the doors in front of him as he entered the tower, ascending the long flight of main stairs up.

Gajeel snickered once more from his place in the rafters, watching as the old man vanished. "Now that the biggest threat's gone, maybe I should mix it up a bit?" He grinned, taking this time, now, to make his grand entrance.

*  
>"Aaah!"<p>

At the sound of a shrill shriek in his ears without any forewarning of something approaching him, Natsu's neck jerked up, his head slamming into the bookshelf above him. Inwardly cursing, he turned to glare at whatever just screamed at him.

"Who are you?" It screamed, pointing at him, confused as to why he was in a bookcase most likely … but Natsu raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. He wasn't frightened, or shocked, but merely confused. _A talking blue cat … that can fly._ He'd be lying if he said he hadn't seen stranger things, but once again, it was unexpected.

Natsu raised his hand and pressed it against his lips, uttering a small, hissing air sound in an attempt to shush the cat as he remained hidden in the bookcase. _I don't need to be caught thanks to this –_

It was at this moment that another "explosive wave," though this felt more like a tremor, shook the fortress, and lo and behold, more shelves began to crack – including the one Natsu currently resided on. It broke downwards, and caught off guard once more, he reached outward and, by chance, grabbed the flying cat's tail as he was tossed out of the compartment, watching his bag tumble to the floor before he did.

The cat felt a need to scream once more, flapping its wings upward at a fast pace to steady the new weight, but was still dragged down because he hadn't been ready to carry someone – plus, his tail was being pulled! "Cat burglar! You're a cat burglar!" The cat accused as the two fell onto the ground, but the fall was slowed down and that's pretty much what Natsu cared about. He steadied his feet and let go of the cat's tail as the tremor ceased, bending back down to pick up his bag in preparation to leave, only to feel a sharp kick to his head.

Turning around and now with a slight throbbing in the back of his head, he glared at the cat, which had a fierce look in its eyes. His gaze merely retorted _what the hell was that for?_ As he picked up his sack, reattaching it as he continued to glare at the cat. It had opened its mouth for a moment, but once again, another interruption became a reality.

"Aack! Fairy Tail's invaded down here, too!" A scruffy male voice shouted, and Natsu and the cat turned to look at the source. He was a rather plain character, most likely a newly recruited mage with an ego larger than his brainpower. However, the fool still felt the need to power up his magic and aim at them.

Natsu used his quick reflexes to grab the back of the protesting blue cat's handkerchief sack and pull them both back around one of the bookshelves just in time to dodge the attack. He began his run down the other aisle. The mage knew that they were headed to the staircase, but he didn't expect Natsu to run around the corner and deal a swift kick to the head, easily knocking him unconscious.

The cat, however, stared stunned at Natsu, its mouth agape. "Y-you knocked out your own nakama?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in a 'no.'

"Eeeh? You're not part of Phantom?" The cat screamed again, Natsu wincing a little at its boldness. He again shook his head, and decided that he should leave before he's caught again, or caught in the apparent battle going on upstairs. Sadly, he would have to retrieve the texts at a later date …

He decided he would bound up the stairs again, catching the cat off guard, but it flew after him (to his dismay). "Hey, wait, who are you?" The cat demanded, following Natsu around a corner in the lower chambers. Natsu could smell someone approaching, so once again he grabbed the cat and hid around a corner as they passed.

"Who are you?" The cat hissed once more, but quietly, understanding now that Natsu didn't appear to be partial to their 'enemy' … Natsu motioned that the cat wait a moment as he pulled out his notepad from his coat pocket, the cat watching in curiosity as he held up the bottom of it with the lower part of his wrist, pressing a ink pen against the upper portion.

[_Can you read?_]

"Yes I can!" The cat replied defensively, hovering at eye level with Natsu.

[_Good._]

"Can't you talk? The enemy's too busy upstairs to hear us."

[_No. Who is the enemy?_]

"You really don't belong to them," the cat almost sighed in relief, then twitched. "Wait, then what are you doing here?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, not having much time to explain. He knew the best way to avoid conflict was to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. [_Short answer: stealing. Who are you?_]

"Stealing? That's dangerous!"

… _This cat …_ Natsu growled a little to himself, but he pressed on a little more. [_I am getting out of here. If you're coming, then follow._] Natsu shut his notebook, swiftly shoved it and the pen back into his pocket, and took off down the corridor, sensing from his hearing and his smell that the area was clear.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The cat called again, flying after the fast, new stranger. "Who are you?"

_You didn't answer that for me, cat,_ Natsu thought quietly to himself, looking around the corner before darting down it. He reached a door, but after rattling it a few times, he could tell that one of upper stones had shifted down, effectively blocking the door. _Damn!_ He turned around, running back down the corridor to the other direction. The tremors had shaken the foundations, making it very likely more "exits" were closed off.

He came to another dead end, but this one had a long, ascending vertical component … _Very likely an old entryway shoot for dropping objects,_ he noted, looking up at the slickness of the walls and the cramped opening of the shoot itself. _But it's enough to get up through if I don't want to encounter any … 'enemies' …_ he realized he'd likely be attacked by both sides, just as the cat and the other mage had done.

The cat had followed him, panting a little. "Come on, I just want to know who you are!" The cat whined, obviously curious about him.

_Way to go, Natsu … now is the time to pick up a pet,_ he thought sarcastically to himself, turning to stare at the cat. _Wait, a flying cat …_ he decided he'd give it a try. He pointed at the cat, then made other hand signals symbolizing that he wanted the cat to carry him up there.

The cat tilted its head, a little confused. "Why do you want me to carry you up there?"

_Good, he at least understood the sign language._ He knew his next answer would require pulling out the damn notebook again, but he and the cat heard excited shouts from down the corridors which they came out of. Natsu, once more, pointed frantically up, and the cat decided that the stranger had already proved he wasn't on either side, so he gripped his claws on Natsu's shoulders and flew them upwards with a small cry of "Aye aye!", this time ready to support the weight.

The sensation of flight was no stranger to Natsu, but he had not been carried in this manner before. He tucked in closer so he wouldn't brush up against the edges. Soon, they reached up far enough to see the wooden trusses holding up the ceiling of the fortress, and the cat gently dropped the stranger onto one of them. It sounded like the chaos was happening at the far end of the other hall, so he backed off to the side in case it advanced forward.

Natsu nodded to the cat, showing gratitude. He rebalanced himself, pulling out his notebook again, letting it balance on his knee as he wrote. [_Thank you._] He could tell that the cat was very child-like in demeanor by now, and so he knew the best way to deal with children was to compliment them, then let them talk and answer their questions (otherwise they would never answer yours). Patience was also needed, and right now he needed a little time to assess just what was going on.

"Like I said before, who are you?" The cat asked curiously, landing on the beam next to him. "Are you here to beat Phantom Lord too?"

Natsu shook his head, writing again. [_No. I do not have associations with any guild._]

"Why don't you talk?"

[_Because I have no voice._]

"Really? Why is that?" The cat asked again, his eyes widening.

[_I can tell the story another time, but I would like to know who you are and why you are here._] Natsu wrote rather hastily, showing him the notebook.

"Ah, my guild is attacking Phantom Lord; they hurt some of our nakama and so we're showing them not to mess with us!" The cat answered, smiling. "My name's Happy!"

'_Happy' …? Well, I've heard worse._ [_My name is Natsu. So why is yo-_] He had started writing more to his question, but the fortress shook once more, this time from an explosion in the central tower above. He began to lose his balance a little, and Happy panicked, flying back behind him to grab onto his cloak, but this only made him actually stumble backwards and wrap his legs around the wooden beam before he could completely tumble over. However, this made the cloak fall back to the way which gravity pulls, and Happy's eyes widened as he saw the loose sleeve dangle as he pulled Natsu back upright.

"Eeeh? You've only got one arm!" Happy gaped; he had seen people with missing limbs before, but usually they weren't robbing castles or guilds!

Natsu nodded, regaining his balance. He made motions with his hand, signaling that he was leaving. The cat – Happy – nodded, deciding that he would follow the stranger outside and then head back in to fight with his guild. Natsu began to hop along the wooden beams as Happy flew closely behind him.

*  
>"Man, man, man! <em>If you're a Man, then you're a MAN!<em>" came the roar of the white haired beast with a real beast's arm, his enemies slightly more confused by his mantra than by his stunning blows.

"I don't get it … What's with that arm?" One man asked. "It's a Take Over!" Came the hushed answer. "His arm's Taken Over by a monster …" "That's Elfman! The one who absorbs the powers of the ones he defeats into his arm!" "Beast Arm Elfman!"

A fierce crunching sound came from the wooden sign as something heavy landed on it, and the guild members spared a glance at what had landed on it. "T-that's -!" Some random lackey stuttered in the background, but Erza was the one to finish it in her own words. "The Iron Dragon Slayer, Iron Gajeel!"

Nab, out of the fervor of the moment, attempted to attack Gajeel by surprise, but was immediately tossed back by a fierce blow of iron extending from Gajeel's arm, taking out some of Phantom's members as well.

Gajeel landed smoothly down onto the main floor, looking around at everyone now that he held their attention. "Hey there, Trash. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel the Great, will face you now."

"MAN!" Elfman roared, sensing an enemy. "Maybe I'm trash, but I'm a MAN!" Elfman attacked Gajeel, but Gajeel blocked it with ease.

"Elfman, huh?" They exchanged another series of attacks, both effectively dodging or blocking the other's swings. "Not bad."

"A man must be strong," Eflman grunted, tightening his grip on Gajeel's extended iron arm.

"Strong, huh?" Gajeel laughed, and in another attack attempting to surprise Elfman, he took out several of his own comrades, effectively making Elfman glance away for a split moment. "Where do you think you're lookin?" Gajeel aimed at Elfman's weak moment, but Erza stepped in, holding her sword.

"Elfman, let's take him on together!" Erza commanded, and although Elfman felt that his man-to-man fight was interrupted (he did protest against it), he knew teamwork was essential at the moment … plus, Erza's scary.

The ground began to tremor once more. "Prepare yourselves!" Erza roared. "As long as our master is here, we cannot lose!"

*  
>The ground began to rumble in anger from above as the giant's small feet left giant craters in the stone floors and large fist-punched cracks in the walls. Engulfed in his enormous golden anger, he burst through the doors of the main upper chamber.<p>

A figure, sitting up against the chair on the other side of the room, grinned sadistically at the golden beast approaching him. The sheer magical power resonated with the glass windows, and shattered them outwards as another burst of energy threw it away.

"Jose!" Makarov growled dangerously.

"Well, well …" Jose tsk-tsked at the new arrival, his arms still folded and his head still bent downward.

"What is the meaning of this?" Makarov demanded. "Answer me!"

"It has been a while, Makarov-san," Jose greeted as if the little giant didn't have an enormous, anger-filled glow tearing up the floor in front of him. "Not since the regular meeting six years ago? I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then. Liquor really does me in."

Makarov could no longer tolerate Jose's taunts. "I did not come here to chat, Jose!" He threw a giant fist at the chair – smashing it to pieces, but when he pulled back, a holographic image of Jose remained, snickering. "You're just a thought projection? Damn you! You ran from the guild?" Makarov pulled his arm back, his anger retaining itself so slightly, knowing he should save his anger for the _real_ Jose.

"A battle between two of the ten Great Wizard Saints would surely cause a cataclysm. I would prefer a simple, sensible victory," came the answer from the sneering jerk.

"Where are you?" Makarov demanded. "Come and fight me fair and square!" The anger he felt, the desire to protect his children was more real than ever.

However, Jose's thought projection expanded, and now an image of Lucy, tied and lying on the ground before him, appeared as well.

"Lucy!" Makarov was caught off guard. "Why?"

"Why, you ask?" Jose began to feel a little angry himself, angry at the other's denial. "Even though she's part of your own guild? You're saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia-sama is?" Jose began his magic circle, aimed at Lucy, but Makarov reached out. "Don't!" He shouted, but he failed to notice a new presence behind himself.

The next moment, he felt himself falling from the top of the tower, through the rafters, and into the bottom level below.

*  
>The guild was caught off guard by a heavy object falling down onto the ground, especially since at that particular time no one had thrown anything or cast any magic. "Something fell down!" They could hear the cries of sadness from above, but the words they couldn't quite make out.<p>

Elfman and Erza, who were having an extremely tough time dealing with Gajeel, turned to look. "M-Master!" Erza cried in surprise.

_W-what the heck? _Makarov twitched, unable to move, feeling sick. _My power … I've lost my power!_

From above, they could see a figure in green, speaking of sadness. "Yes … this is one of the Elemental Four, Aria-san of the Heavens," Jose spoke to no one in particular, merely to affirm his victory. "He can empty his opponent of magic. In other words, his magic is to 'nullify.' This battle is already mine, wouldn't you say?"

Erza ran over to the master, picking him up gingerly as Gray and Cana came tearing over too.

"M-my magical power …!" Makarov managed to croak out.

"Master, hang in there!" Erza picked him up closer.

"What in the world? I can't sense any magical power at all from him!" Gray felt stumped.

"You mean he's now nothing but a little old man?" Elfman chimed in, still keeping his eyes on Gajeel, who seemed to be falling back – not because he was losing, but because he believed he was _winning_. In fact, Gajeel had returned to the rafters above, taking roost.

*  
>Natsu and Happy approached the front end, but for some reason, things had grown quiet. Natsu motioned Happy to once again follow him and to be quiet going towards the sides of the rafters, avoiding detection by those below and someone else who was present in the center of the beams. He soon stopped, seeing that the battle had seemingly halted below, reminding Happy to be quiet again as he took a chance to listen.<p>

"Well, this is boring. And right when things were heating up." A gruff, metallic voice from the figure in the central area of the beams above.

"I can't believe it … How did they beat Gramps?" Happy's eyes widened, but he kept silent as Natsu motioned him to. _Master …?_ "What the hell do they have up there?" "The Master's been beaten? Seriously?" "Hey, did you hear that?" "We can do this!" "They're at less than half strength now!" "And we've still got Gajeel and the Elemental Four!" "Now's our chance! Crush them!" "Damn it, they've got their fighting spirit back!" And the magical play started up again.

Then, came a more serious order. "Retreat! Everyone return to the guild!"

"W-we're retreating …?" Happy spoke in barely a whisper, and Natsu could sense that he felt a huge array of emotions, but mainly disappointment and confusion.

The retreat happened reluctantly, but it did, none the less. The invading guild was falling back (Natsu had yet to figure out which guild, exactly).

"Oh? Already running with your tails between your legs?" The character other than themselves in the high beams snickered. "You never had the guts, you Fairies."

Another figure, the one clad in green with a long trailing purple shroud, appeared on the same beam as the metallic being. "Sad … so sad …"

"Aria? You're always creeping me out." The iron-clad mage spoke, spinning upward to stand next to the S-ranked mage. "But anyway, good job getting the old man."

Natsu saw the cat move forward a little, but he moved his hand to grab its tail, and it turned back at him, looking in anger, but the little cat knew not to go forward. _If we had to retreat … that means we don't have a chance. _Happy reasoned, although it pained him.

"It was all Master Jose's plan. How wonderful!" 'Aria' began to cry in tears of joy.

"Don't cry at every little thing! You're annoying …" the darker character grumbled, but then his frown turned to a snicker. "So, did they catch Lucy?"

Happy froze, his eyes going wide and his blood running cold, while Natsu raised an eyebrow. _That name's familiar …_

"Yes, Lucy is being held at our headquarters," Aria responded.

"So we gave her a 'warm welcome,' then?" A sneer. "Good. Let's go," Gajeel and Aria vanished.

Happy turned to Natsu, beginning to tear up. "Natsu-san, you got to help me! They caught Lucy an' all the others have gone now!"

_Lucy … sounds familiar …_ but he couldn't quite place it. He knew so many people in his life, how could he remember every single face? _Wait, there was a Lucy a while back that wanted to join a guild … maybe it's the same one?_

But the crying cat – Happy – was pulling at his own heart strings. The face of a crying child, no matter cat or human or whatever it was, usually got to him. _… Well, it'll be a while before I can return for the books anyway. Might as well help. _He nodded to the cat, and leapt along the rafters to an already-shattered window, hopping out of it with ease onto the roof. Happy followed him out.

"W-wait, are you going to help me?" Happy asked, following Natsu as he looked over the roof. _Long way to jump …_ however, Happy once again clasped his claws onto the back portion of his cloak's shoulders, and flew him back down to the ground. He gave a nod once more in thanks, and smiled. He motioned Happy to follow him again, and they turned the corner to the front of the building, where the lackeys were congregating.

Natsu, using his reflexes and acting quickly when other members weren't watching, snagged one by surprise from behind and dragged him back around the building. "Aaargh, what're you doing? Weird brat and cat!" He turned, but shriveled in fear when he saw red-tinted eyes glowing back at him. Happy sniffed, looking over at Natsu. "What're you doing?" Happy repeated, confused by this as well. Natsu momentarily released his grip, taking out his notebook (making the moment even more awkward) and tearing out a message, giving it over to Happy. [_Demand to know where the headquarters is._]

Happy's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Aye!"

*  
>The guy had given in pretty easily, after taking two punches from Natsu (not even flame-covered punches!). He spilled out the location of the headquarters, and Natsu and Happy headed off in that direction.<p>

"U-uh, Natsu, can you fight mages?" Happy asked hesitantly, realizing that he might be dragging a simple thief into a magical war ground. _Come to think of it, I haven't exactly seen any magic power at all yet …_ However, Happy received a thumb-up from Natsu, so he decided he'd put his trust in him. _He's helping me find Lucy even after the others left. He can't be that bad._ Happy decided, grinning. _Hang on Lucy, we're coming!_

*  
>The headquarters, resembling a mosque (and perhaps was one in the past), lay perched atop some of the cragged, barren mountains across the valley. While visible up close, from afar it would blend in with the ragged rocky mountain tops with ease.<p>

Sometime later, Lucy awoke as the sun streamed through the iron-barred window of the cell door, feeling the stone-cold floor beneath her. _Ugh, I must've fallen out of bed again … but wait, isn't my floor wood, not stone?_ She opened her eyes, feeling confusion as the new environment shocked her into full alertness. _W-wait, this is a cell!_

"What is … Where am I?" Quickly propping herself up as she continued to examine the room, noting that her hands were tied behind her back … and her keys were missing!

"Awake, are we? Lucy Heartfilia-sama …" A voice spoke from behind the door, and she felt an eerie shiver run down her back as she saw a cruel smile behind the bars.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded as the new figure opened the door and slid it to the side, walking in, garbed in his finest clothes it seemed, and the symbol of the ten great saints fastened in his tie. His long, drooping wizard's hats covered his eyes when he looked to the ground.

"I am the guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose."

Lucy uttered a little gasp of surprise, everything beginning to click together. _That's right! I was captured by the Elemental Four!_ Recalling the 'water lock' that odd woman had summoned on her …

"I know that this filthy cell and shackles are quite rude of me," 'Jose' began as he advanced towards her, his hands outward in an open gesture, "but you are currently a prisoner, so I hope you understand the circumstances."

"Let me go already!" Lucy demanded, struggling against the ropes on her wrists, taking out her anger on this man who likely arranged everything. "Prisoner? How dare you do that to Levy-chan's team!"

However, her rude comments bounced off of the other man as he began to scratch his chin in false modesty. "For someone of your status, I have prepared accommodations for a welcomed guest instead of a prisoner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She growled, but at that moment felt something crawling up her leg, and getting the creepy-crawlies, she quickly shifted to shake off the offending centipede. "Eww eww eww!" She squeaked, disgusted by the bug and momentarily distracted from her current situation.

"See? You don't want to stay in this cell, yes? If you cooperate, I'll transfer you to the suite." He offered with a false, but polite, bow.

"Why did you attack us?" Lucy pressed, confused as to why he seemed so persistent in not answering any of her questions.

"Us? Oh, are you referring to Fairy Tail?" His grin turned into that of malice, and she felt another shiver coarse through her veins. "Just in passing … a side effect. Our true objective was to obtain a certain someone. And that someone just happened to be in Fairy Tail, so we crushed it on our way … that's all."

"Someone?"

"Oh my … you're much denser than I figured the daughter of the Heartfilia family would be. I mean you, of course. The Daughter of the Hearfilia Konzern, Mistress Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened at this realization, shocked as her mind began to process everything. _But … I worked so hard to keep it a secret …!_ "How did you know?" Her eyes narrowed, now realizing how serious of trouble she was in.

"It seems you hid this fact from the people of the guild. Why would the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country take on such cheap, dangerous jobs?"

"Is this a kidnapping?"

"Oh, no … nothing of the sort. We were requested to bring you back with us by none other than your father himself."

Lucy felt her heart stop as she looked down at the ground, shocked, betrayed, and some emotions she couldn't name. "No … no way! It has to be a lie! Why would he?"

"I'm sure it's because he wanted to search for his beloved daughter who ran away from home. Quite normal." Jose responded, glad to see that the prisoner was breaking down – it made his job a lot easier.

"No way … he's not the kind of person that'd care about that!" Lucy defended to herself, the anger beginning to make her body tremble. She turned up her head to glare at the perpetrator, Jose, and shouted "I'm never going back, you hear me? I'm not going back to that house!"

"Oh, my .. what a troublesome little lady we have ourselves."

"Release me this instant!" She demanded.

"I cannot do that." He answered.

_Shit, I need to figure a way to get out of here … but how? How can I trick the master of the Phantom Guild? Think, Lucy, think!_ "B-because …" _Ah, I know! _"I kinda need to go to the bathroom …" she forced a flush and an uncomfortable stance, trying to look realistic. _He already thinks I'm dense, so he'd probably fall for this –_

"What's this? That's the oldest trick in the book," he stated with a small laugh.

_He's onto me … now's the time to act! _"N-no, really, please help …" she shifted about, trying to look innocent, dumb, and in serious need of a bathroom.

"Fine, then." But when Lucy looked up, he had placed a bucket in front of her, and her jaw dropped. "E-eh?" "Go ahead."

"No way!" She shouted at him, shocked that he would even recommend such a thing.

He began to laugh at her shock. "There are plenty of ways to deal with that old trick –" but, to his surprise next, the determined Lucy had taken the bucket, stood up, and began to fiddle with her skirt.

"Huh … a bucket, huh?" She feigned disappointment, watching Jose's expression become shocked instead.

"Wait, seriously!" Jose's eye twitched as he turned around, not wanting to witness this. "I – I've never seen such an improper lady! And I am a gentleman -!"

However, in turning around, he had momentarily taken his eyes, and his guard, off of Lucy, and she took the opportunity to deliver a strong, devastating kick to his balls. The pain ricocheted through his body, and he fell over to the ground, grasping his lower region in pain.

"It's best not to underestimate the old tricks! So then, take care!" She snickered, running around him to get to the door … but when she reached the doorway, her eyes widened and her blood ran cold as she found herself standing on a ledge, high up in a tower … with no way down but to fall.

"Too bad for you," Jose griped, able to get back up on his feet but not yet able to walk, snickering back at the girl as she stared down at the far away ground below. "This is a sky cell! You did me a good one there," he paced forward slowly, his hands still occupied with his pain.

She looked back down at the ground, closed her eyes as she turned sideways, thinking of an image of her father … _he …_ she couldn't even put her feelings of repulsion into words, but she knew … she _knew_ she didn't want to see that man again.

"Now come to me," Jose growled. "I'm going to punish you … I must show you how scary Phantom can be!"

_No …_ Lucy thought. _I can't let them win … I can't let them win! _And it was then that she felt her body acting without commands from her mind, as she knew in her heart what she had to do to escape. He had to put her trust in Fairy Tail … she had to believe they had come looking for her!

And so, with her feet, she pushed herself back off of the ledge, and began to plummet towards the ground below. "Someone … someone _help me!_"

*  
>Natsu and Happy had reached the main fortress with ease, noting that it seemed deserted, but that made their job easier … so long as there weren't traps lying around.<p>

_Well, this certainly appears to be a main fortress …_ he nodded to himself, impressed by its isolated location.

"Ney, where do you think Lucy is?" Happy inquired, looking over at Natsu.

_Beats me, it might not be the same Lucy I know. _He took a whiff of the air, smelling … smelling _something_ familiar, but he couldn't place it. So, he decided to follow it around the complex towards one of the far back towers, Happy quickly following suit.

It was then that Happy saw something falling from above them, and he shouted as he recognized the figure. "It's raining Lucy from the sky!" He cried worriedly.

Natsu looked upward, seeing the same figure, and his eyes widening as well. _Yes, it is the same Lucy … didn't think I'd see her again! _Despite wanting to wonder why she was falling from the sky, and why he was even involved in this, he knew catching her was a more important issue.

His body acted on its own as it ran towards her, jumping up and using his one good arm to secure a hold and toss themselves sideways. He knew that catching her from below would squash at least one of them, so it was better to toss the excess energy sideways … however, he had to spin his torso so his own pack would slam into the wall nearby rather than themselves, and he felt himself winded as the brunt of the force ran through his body. Some cracks appeared in the wall as it shattered, and he slid back down off of it, his head hitting another rock behind him. _I just keep getting hit in the head today, don't I?_ He thought dryly. Lucy fell on top of him, and once again winded, he could now feel … well, something soft pressing in his face.

"Luuuccyyy!" Happy flew towards them, watching Lucy, stunned, roll off of the stranger she barely saw and look up at the cat.

"H-Happy!" Her eyes widened, and she now took the time to look down at the new person who had caught her. "_… Natsu?_" All words had flown from her mind. She'd been expecting Happy, Fairy Tail, not someone she met months ago!

Natsu shakily pushed himself up, knowing that _something_ in his pack had broken, he was certain of it, but at least his clothes and bones were still in-tact. He coughed a little, re-adjusting his scarf under the cloak to breathe better.

"Eeeh? Lucy, you know Natsu?" The cat inquired, shocked as well.

"Y-yeah …" Lucy remained wide-eyed, sitting herself up and beginning to fight against the ropes. "Natsu, w-what are you doing here?"

Natsu leaned over, spying the ropes bonding her hands and began to pick them apart with his fingers. Natsu nodded towards Happy, hoping the cat would be able to explain … the cat was surprisingly good at reading his gestures, something most humans took a while to understand.

"Natsu was in Phantom robbing them when we attacked! He helped me look for you!" Happy cried happily.

"Robbing …?" She inquired, rubbing her wrists when the ropes finally fell lose, still locking eyes with Natsu as he wrote in the dust with his fingers. [_What happened?_] He had no idea what was going on at all … a guild war, he supposed, but nothing beyond that he knew.

"I …" She felt her bottom lip begin to quiver, trying to fight back tears but they were starting to come out as she realized the situation they were in. _Phantom attacked us … to get to me … because of my father …_ the betrayal from her father began to shake her, and she couldn't hold it in.

"Aaah! Natsu, you made her cry!" Happy accused in a sad tone, landing on Lucy's shoulder and patting her head as she began to weep.

Natsu didn't know a lot about girls, but he did know enough to let them have their emotional moments, _then_ talk to them. _She likely has a good reason, it's just a matter of finding out why later._ He nodded, standing up, knowing that they should leave … if she fell from such a height, that meant an enemy was likely there, and he could smell a few nearby. Temporarily kicking off his sandal, he drew another circle in the dust, shoved his pack onto it, and with a small spark from his toes it activated and vanished. Happy watched wide eyed. _He can use magic! Some sort of summoning magic?_ He wondered, but would inquire later, as he felt preoccupied with patting Lucy in an attempt to comfort her.

Natsu slid his sandal back on, offering out his hand to help Lucy up; she buckled a little, still crying, and in a fit of tears embraced him, despite his awkward expression at such a hug. _Girls never make any sense,_ he concluded, but he already knew it.

Happy watched them, his mouth open and his eyes confused. _They know each other, and she's crying and hugging him … is he an old boyfriend or something?_ His imagination began to carry off with him.

Natsu patted her on the back a few times, letting her loosen her grip so he could turn around and offer to carry her on his back; she accepted, slinging one arm over his good shoulder and the other under where the other arm would have been as he boosted her up, securing a grip as she continued to cry into his shoulder. _Levy was hurt … everyone's been hurt … because of me … my father … he …_ too much of a train wreck at once to realize anything around her. She couldn't _think_ about how the others may have been hurt, about _why_ Natsu was here, _why _anything other than the feelings she felt, but she was glad that Natsu and Happy were here even if she couldn't fathom why. "I'm sorry … This … it's all my fault … but I just wanted to be in the guild … "

The cat and mute man were confused by her words, but knew they would understand later. So Happy looked at Natsu, who seemed ready to go. "Let's go back to the guild," Happy spoke, looking worriedly over at Lucy, but he too could sense that they needed to leave. Natsu nodded, following Happy's lead towards wherever the guild was.

But the menace in the tower remained, growing ever more furious. "Now you've gone and done it, girly … Fairy Tail will pay!"


	5. II: Stranger in Town

**AN:** This chapter has a twist you can't ignore. XD

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Five: Stranger in Town**

* * *

><p>The paved floor cracked into many pieces when the little giant fell from the highest tower, surprising both friend and foe as they took the time to turn their heads. In a small, smoking crater, a sickly green master lay, twitching and defeated. Everyone's breaths had caught in their throats.<p>

"The sadness is too great! Where does this sadness come from? " Tears streamed from the green-clad man above, but those below could not hear his cries even as they fell silent to look upon Makarov. "Is it the sadness of a great wizard disappearing?"

_W-what the heck?_ Makarov twitched, finding himself unable to move a muscle … he even had trouble breathing. _My power … I've lost my power! My magic!_

"Gramps!" Gray called over, distracted from his battle. "Master!" Erza nodded quickly to Elfman, signaling for him to take care of Iron Gajeel as she went to find out what had happened.

"My … my magical power …" Makarov choked out as Erza, Cana, and Gray had come to see how the master fared – and it was not well. Erza brought him up against her so he could breathe easier.

"Master, hang in there!" Erza spoke worriedly; she had never seen the Master – no, _anyone_ like this.

"What happened?" Cana wondered, feeling helpless.

"I can't sense any magical power at all from him," Gray bit his lip, concerned as well … not knowing what was going on tended to be a scary thing. "I can't believe it … how did they beat Gramps?"

"What the hell do they have up there?" Elfman wondered, then noting that his opponent had vanished into the woodworks. _Damn it, when did he vanish?_

However, the Phantom guild members began to grow rowdy, noting that the Fairy Tail Master had been beaten. They began to shout, and soon attack, this time with high spirits and faith in themselves. "Now's our chance! Crush them!" One of the leaders of the bunch roared. The tables had turned for the worst.

_This is bad …_ Erza shifted her eyes to the rowdy enemies. _It's not just about attacking strength … our morale is critically low as well. _She made her decision, although she was truly reluctant to do it. Standing up, she shouted out a new order as the second-in-command: "Retreat! Everyone return to the guild!"

Many of the Fairy Tail members protested out of pride, including Loki, Gray, Elfman, Cana, and others, but she reaffirmed her stance and once more bellowed her order. "No! Without the master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!"

They may not have fully understood her reasons, and many held conflicting feelings about whether to obey her or not, but they decided she knew what she was talking about … and their Master was ill, they knew they had to get him back. So they started to swarm back out, ignoring the jeers and final throws from the Phantom's troops.

"Are you a fool?" Gray shouted at Erza, angered by her decision as he continued to push magic from his hands. "You'd think I'd back out now? I'm here to get revenge for Levy's team!"

Erza_ tched_, hurriedly walking over to him and grabbing his hands with her metal glove, catching him by surprise. "Please …" She moved in closer, bowing her head so he couldn't see her own fury at having to retreat. "All we can do now is pull back … the hole the master left is too great!"

Gray gritted his teeth, but he understood, and shamefully complied in the retreat. As Fairy Tail ran from the guild, other Phantom mages ran out after them, some taunting, some attempting to knock a few Fairy Tail mages out. Elfman carried the sick master in his arms, Cana helped Macao in running, and Erza headed the group out, furious and ashamed at their pathetic state. _We'll make this right somehow … we will!_

*  
>They reached their run down, boarded up guild in silence. They headed into the basement, many sitting down with gruff exhales as they tended to their cuts and wounds. Others helped Nab set his arm, Cana helped Macao with his wounds, and others helped attend to others, although it was all done without words. Anything spoken was done in gripes to each other or one's self, barely loud enough to stir another movement.<p>

"Aah, damn it … I can't believe we had to retreat!" One member hissed to himself, throwing his bandaged leg up on the table.

"This is their headquarters," Macao pointed out, ignoring his wounds as he slammed his fist on the map. "If we attack them with ranged magic from the high ground to the southwest …" He knew that their spirits were down, but he felt it was his duty to ensure they were ready for the next strike – whether they were the ones initiating it, or if they were attacked next.

"Next time, I'll bring explosive lacrima with me!" Wakaba began to shove lacrima orbs into a bag, preparing himself for an anticipated strike in the future.

Macao turned his head, calling to some of the other members near him. "Bring out a stack of powerful magic books for holder-type mages from the warehouse!"

Cana returned her focus to her cards, channeling her magical energy through them as she attempted to concentrate on locating Mystogan. She flipped over one card, but still received no response. In a minor fit of fury, she flung her cards upward, sighing as she leaned back. "No good; I can't tell where Mystogan is."

"I see … that's too bad," Mirajane responded, frowning as she turned around. "I wish we knew what their aim was …"

At that time, Alzack and Bisca returned to the guild, out of breath as they ran in. "Mirajane, Macao!" Bisca called them, making Macao and Mirajane approach.

"What is it, Bisca?" Mirajane asked worriedly. "Will the master be alright?"

"Porlyusica said that all his magic has been drained; he will take time to recover. But that's not what's urgent," Alzack panted.

"Master told us that the Elemental Four kidnapped Lucy," Bisca interrupted Alzack.

Mirajane's eyes widened in shock, and a few other members turned to look at them talking. "W-what?" _But … she was here not too long ago!_ She doubted Master would lie about that, though …

"They what!" Macao hissed, clenching his fist. "When did _this_ happen?"

Gray, Loki, and a few others turned their heads, also mouthing their surprise.

"Apparently while we were attacking their guild." Alzack responded.

"Oy, we should go and get her!" Gray stood up, his anger radiating off of him even more. _First Levy's team, now Lucy?_

"That's not wise at the moment – we need to get ourselves together before we try _anything_," Macao answered, although he wished he didn't have to be the mature one at that moment.

"What the hell, old man?" Gray started, but Mirajane spoke as well.

"We _will_ go get her if this is the case, but Macao's right – we need to pull ourselves together before we try anything reckless." She, too, wished she didn't have to say this, _but doing anything now would result in failure_. "We have to trust Lucy to hold out for a few more hours." But what gnawed at her even more was the fact that she'd been kidnapped … _she was here with me not too long ago … how did I not notice?_

Loki, although he still felt awkward about Lucy or anything Lucy-related, frowned. "Do we know where she's being held? Or how she was kidnapped?"

"She's likely at their headquarters, not any of the branches." Macao gritted his teeth, turning to Wakaba. "Let's start working out plans again."

"Hey, Loki, I know you're still afraid of her, but let's go out and see if we can find any clues." Gray answered, and Loki, although hesitant, nodded. "Fine." They departed from the guild, heading into different areas of the town, seeking clues, witnesses, _anything_.

"I'll go inform Erza of what happened," Cana answered, turning on her heels as she hurried along toward the showers.

Mirajane bit her lip, deciding she would attempt to contact Laxus. _We need everyone's help now._

*  
>Nearly two hours passed by the time Natsu, still sporting Lucy on his back, reached the outskirts of the city of Magnolia. Lucy had worn herself out, both emotionally and physically, and she had drifted into a light slumber, her chin still resting on his shoulder. He had to slow his pace and hunch over a little to his side and forward so she wouldn't fall off or be jolted awake. Happy continued to lead the way, looking back every now and then, sometimes out of worry, sometimes out of curiosity, and sometimes out of other random emotions.<p>

The flying cat realized about an hour back that Natsu couldn't answer any of his questions with his hand occupied, so he took to talking quietly when he could think up something to discuss. As of right now he talked about someone … scary? In truth, Natsu was only partially listening.

What really nagged him at this moment was what was he doing? Yes, he was carrying a previous acquaintance on his back and following a flying cat "home" to wherever home was … but he wanted to know the context. And he couldn't ask Happy without rudely awakening Lucy. _Okay, what do I know so far? Some form of guild invasion and retreat, and capture … did the invasion happen due to capture? No, then the cat would have known about it before overhearing those other fellows. Something happened to initiate invasion, then yet another occurrence for the capture, _if_ it is a capture and not a battle gone wrong … _he could feel his brain turning the gears, but no matter what or how he processed it, he did not have enough information to find a complete answer. His brow sunk and his face clearly portrayed his intensive computations, but no one really seemed to notice. He'd been told his face is naturally inquisitive, so most people don't think he's thinking when he actually is.

It wasn't just the lack of information messing up his concentration. At the same time, he was mentally tracing a map of the surrounding landscape so he could roughly make out where he was and how he needed to head back. His olfactory was being messed with, mostly because Lucy's scent was so overwhelming nauseating and so close in proximity that he could barely smell anything else. It wasn't a sickly nauseating, but a sickly _sweet_ nauseating … he knew that smell would be hard to scrub from his clothes now.

They reached the main road where a long canal ran from the shores, and turned left towards the inner town. The sounds of the city life were gradually growing noisier, but Lucy still remained relatively out of it.

"So have you ever been to Magnolia, Natsu?" Happy asked, flying backwards (not the wisest thing to do, but a cat does what it pleases, regardless of consequences). Natsu softly shook his head once, trying not to bump his burden's head. _The outskirts of Magnolia, yes, but not the city itself._ He recalled, but pushed it aside.

The cat chuckled. "You're gonna like it here! It's usually bright and sunny and everyone likes having a good time!" _Why do I get the feeling that he's advocating I stay here?_ Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I bet you're hungry, too! The guild'll cook something up for you, I'm sure!" _… Yes, he is about to get to it._ Natsu sighed a little. _Sorry little cat, but staying around is not a good idea._ "So maybe you co—"

_Wait, something's running directly at us! _He heard the fast paced footsteps rather clearly, and alertly looked for the source.

"LUUUCY!"

A fast-approaching voice erupted from beside them, startling Lucy awake long enough for her to utter a "wha-?" and tighten her grip around Natsu's chest. Natsu, however, did not have enough time to set Lucy down safely and counter-act the magic energy he sensed being thrown at them, nor enough time to get a clear look at their assailant. The stone walkway beneath his feet froze into a solid sheet of ice, and as he tried to spin to face his enemy (it's not easy to tread ice in sandals) a block of ice was heaved at him, hurling him backwards and sending him and a surprised Lucy toppling over into the canal's waters when the back of his sandals clacked against the canals' edge.

Happy stared, shocked at the water spraying as the two fell underneath it, but quickly went into action.

"_Aaaah!_ Gray, what're you doing?" Happy screeched, flying about Gray's head in a frenzied panic, clawing at his cheeks. "He's not an enemy! You knocked Lucy in too!"

"Oh … really?" Gray raised an eyebrow, lessening his stance. "Gramps told the others that Lucy had been kidnapped—"

"She's not anymore!" Happy declared, flying over to the edge to stare at the bubbles rising to the surface.

Natsu … was _not_ amused. Water was not his friend in any way. His magic, nearly the complete opposite of such an element, never agreed with it; his motion sickness rarely agreed with it; and his swimming skills were atrocious. Not to mention that he preferred to dress heavily on his travels, so when he was soaked his clothes would weigh down what felt like fifteen times their normal weight.

Still, he knew he had to get out before he griped, so he turned over, grabbing Lucy's flailing arm under him and pulling them up to the surface with several hard kicks. She gasped for air, and could swim back over to the edge on her own while he took his time to make his way back. The sagging wet clothes were not helping! They might be fireproof, but that sure didn't mean they were _water_proof. If anything, the fireproofing made the materials more absorbent.

"A-ah, sorry Lucy," the 'attacker's' voice spoke hesitantly, and Natsu took the time to eye the offender as he calmly reached the edge himself. A lanky, but lean dark haired man with drooping eyes helped pull her up and out as she coughed out some water. _An ice mage, it seems._

"Gray! W-what was that for?" Lucy sputtered, squeezing the water out of her clothes as best she could as she yelled at him, irked due to her rude awakening.

Happy flew over and helped Natsu climb out by pulling him forward. Gray seemed oblivious to all this behind him as he merely stared, his mouth slightly slack as he protested. "The master told us you were kidnapped! I thought that guy was your kidnapper!"

Natsu spat out some of the water, grouching as he stood up and felt the water dripping down and making the fabric stick to his skin. He _hated_ this feeling … he started using portions of his magic to warm his scaly skin to dry off the clothes, but it would still be a few hours before enough of it had dripped to dry properly. His eye twitched when he moved his hand into his pocket, feeling the drenched, damp pages of his notebook. He pulled his hand out, his face falling when he saw ink dripping down his hand – the pen had broken and ruined the pages and his pocket. _And my notebook and pen are ruined!_ Granted, he could summon a spare, but …!

"He's not, he … he helped me get home!" Lucy protested, frowning as she began to remember her guilt. "He –"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Gray had been thrown into the canal by a speedy, unforeseen round-kick to the ribs from behind him. Her jaw dropped when she saw it had been Natsu who delivered the kick, and he looked vexed.

Tugging on one of the ends of Natsu's scarf that had fallen out from under his cloak, water dripping onto his paws, Happy exclaimed: "_Aaah_! Natsu, he's not the enemy either!"

_He is in my book._

*  
>After Gray climbed out of the canal and he and Natsu had an "argument" (consisting of Gray's yelling and Natsu's "face-making"), the group headed towards the guild once more. Natsu had considered turning back and moving on, but firstly, he still wanted to know <em>why<em> he did this, and secondly, Lucy quietly asked that he come back with them as well.

"So … who are you?" Gray raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the character who kicked him even after knowing he was a mage. But the pink haired, over-dressed and soaking wet shorty remained silent, frustrating Gray. _He hasn't said one word!_ He realized. "Oy, cat got your tongue or something?"

"I don't have his tongue. He can't talk," Happy answered, flying up to Gray.

"Eeh? Really?" Gray turned to Natsu, raising a hand to tug at the scarf, but Natsu batted it away quite instinctively. _There's something weird about his right shoulder … the cloak is hanging it over oddly … _Gray noted to himself.

"You sorta drowned his notebook he uses to talk with, so I don't think he's happy with you …" Happy drawled on, but he actually had other reasons for Natsu's anger that he would likely name later.

Lucy watched them from behind, wallowing ever more in guilt. _Everyone's hurting because of me …_ she wanted to cry again, but she took a deep breath, knowing she had to hold it in … _be strong, Lucy …_ "Gray … how did the invasion go?" She asked, worriedly grabbing her other arm in one fist as if to reassure herself.

"Not too well," Gray answered, craning his head back to look at her. "A lot of us have injuries, and Gramps is seriously ill … Macao, Erza, and Mirajane plan to attack their headquarters soon."

Lucy pursed her lips, looking back down at the ground. _Master was hurt …?_ She couldn't believe it possible …

They reached the guild in a short amount of time, and Natsu looked at it curiously. _Strange, it's damaged and boarded up … perhaps another piece of this puzzle?_ If this guild was attacked first, then the invasion would make some sense.

"Come on, Lucy – let's get everything straightened out." Gray ushered her in to the staircase leading to the basement, turning back around to Natsu and Happy.

"Can Natsu come in too?" Happy asked, Natsu merely staring onward. He didn't really care one way or the other … going in meant the possibility of a meal, while staying out meant not having to encounter a bunch of curious mages. However, Gray nodded, and Happy happily led Natsu in.

They climbed down the rickety stairs, and everyone's heads turned and their eyes widened as they saw Lucy. "L-Lucy!" Wakaba's pipe nearly dropped from his mouth, looking up from the battle plans. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, still feeling sorrowful. She didn't like seeing everyone in this state, and they all seemed so joyful to see her again … _will they still be this joyful when I tell them everything?_ The pit in her stomach grew.

They swarmed about her, greeting her back with happy smiles and gratefulness that she didn't seem to be harmed. Mirajane pushed her way through, enveloping Lucy in a tight hug. "Thank goodness you're alright, Lucy," Mirajane fought back the tears forming in her eyes. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine …" Lucy smiled awkwardly back to Mirajane. "Natsu helped me get away …"

"'Natsu?'" Mirajane looked over at Gray inquisitively, and he pointed to the pink haired brat (he assumed he was named Natsu, as that is what Happy referred to him as) near him. Happy seemed enthralled in talking to Natsu, so he must not be an enemy … "Ah, it doesn't matter. We're glad you're alright."

"Mirajane, everyone, there's a lot I need to tell you …" Lucy answered sorrowfully, pulling back from the embrace. "Will you please hear me?"

*  
>Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Makarov, and a few others listened to Lucy explain her tale, and why Phantom Lord attacked them in the first place. Natsu too was listening, but he was hanging out along the back wall … he didn't really want to stand out. Besides, he was still irked at being damp, although the water had drained quite a bit from his clothes at this point thanks to his increased body heat.<p>

"So your father paid Phantom Lord to bring you back home?" Cana raised an eyebrow. _That's incredulous …_

"Mmm," Lucy nodded, not wanting to look the others in the eyes. They could tell how uncomfortable she felt. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it's the fate of rich heiresses to be chased," Elfman affirmed, folding his arms and tilting his head backwards. "And the ones who protect them are Men."

Gray tched, turning his head back to Elfman in mild disgust. "Don't say things like that!"

"I'm really surprised … why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?" Happy asked, looking up at her from his place on the floor.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away from home, I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter … and now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to take me back … he … he's the worst!" Lucy bit her lip, her fists beginning to tremble.

Natsu closed his eyes, sighing a little. _Now things make sense …_ but he could sense the uncomfortable tension from the others, and it rubbed off on him. From this perspective, he would likely attack the other guild, too. _But I cannot get involved in a war, no matter what side is right and what side is winning … otherwise things that shouldn't happen will_.

"But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right?" Lucy continued, voicing her thoughts, her emotions … she didn't want to keep it all boiling inside of her.

"That's not true! You're father's the bad guy here!" Elfman spoke up; he too could sense the tension, and wanted to reassure Lucy, though he wasn't doing it in a very mature way.

"Idiot," Gray hissed at Elfman, making him revise his words to "I mean Phantom" and shut up.

"Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone …" she could see the injuries from the corners of her eyes, and it upset her even more. "I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this, right?"

"I wonder about that," Gray shrugged, deciding now was the time to answer her (unlike Elfman, who had tried previously).

"'Rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone." Elfman grinned, seeing that Gray likely wouldn't scold him again because he too was answering.

"You want to stay here, right?" Mirajane offered a smile, watching Lucy's eyes shutter as she looked up at them.

"What's the point of returning someplace you don't want to go?" Cana too answered, knowing that they had to be strong for Lucy now. "We're your home too, Lucy – don't ever think otherwise!"

Lucy began to tear up, her lips quivering as she tried to fight the tears off. But they strayed down her face and her voice became caught in her throat as she began to cry.

_You've got good friends here._ Natsu closed his eyes, feeling the air around them beginning to break. _It seems that this is a good place for you._ No one could hear him, but he knew he had to conclude things for himself. He'd be able to leave peacefully now, he felt fairly certain about that.

"Don't cry, sheesh … you're stronger than that!" Gray answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, right! Men are weak to tears!" Elfman began to tremble, trying to keep from bursting himself.

Cana left to inform Erza of what occurred while Gray and Elfman continued to talk to Lucy, calming her down. Mirajane looked up and over at Natsu. _He's been standing here quietly this whole time. Lucy said he helped her, so we should offer something. _She walked over to him, curious about the seemingly teenager who rested against the back wall. His eyelids flew open, revealing the pointed, cat-like green eyes as he stared at her in questioning. Mirajane offered yet another friendly smile. "Thank you … I am sure you are confused about what is going on, but thank you for bringing Lucy back."

Natsu lifted his hand, waving it in an "it's alright" fashion. Mirajane wondered why he didn't answer vocally, but decided he had his reasons.

"Would you like something to eat? We don't have a lot left, but enough to cook something up quickly." She offered, and she watched him give a small, polite bow, presumably a yes. She led him over to the makeshift bar area, Happy following suit. Happy climbed up to the bar, grinning as he talked more to Natsu.

"So, do you like the guild?" Happy asked cheerily, watching Natsu give a light shrug in response. "Usually everyone's a lot more rowdy than this, but we're kinda busy now."

"Oh, you two are friends?" Mirajane asked, looking over at Happy.

"Aye! Natsu helped me find Lucy and he brought her back!" Happy nodded, raising his paw. "He can't talk but he's awesome!"

Natsu wasn't used to such flattery, but once again, he knew it was coming from a child-like cat, and waved it off as the prattling and bragging of a child.

"Ah, so you are a mute? Do you have some other way of talking?"

Natsu would've answered, but he didn't want to use his special magic _or_ his summoning magic, or any magic in a room full of mages. Thankfully Happy answered in his stead.

"He had a notebook but Gray ruined it." Happy answered, fishing around in his pack and nibbling on a random fish he found in it.

Mirajane chuckled nervously. "Gray, huh? Sorry about that, let me see if we have any notebooks you can take." Before Natsu could protest or accept her offer, she had left the room.

"See? Everyone's real' nice!" Happy spoke with a mouthful of fish.

_That might be so, but it doesn't mean it's for me._

*  
>Loki had searched around the town, unable to find anything that might help; he had tried to use his senses, but for reasons only he knew, his senses had faded in this world. Although he wanted to find her, he was also <em>afraid<em> of finding her … celestial mages … they just didn't agree with him. Any time he saw one, he would only hear the shame, hear the footsteps following behind him …

After an hour, he decided to head back. _They were planning to assault in a matter of hours, I should go back and have them inform me of the plans._ He began to run back to the guild, pushing up his sunglasses and sinking into a pit of worry. Worry that Lucy might find out or that she was being hurt. Too many conflicting emotions boiling inside his heart, or where there should be one.

He reached the guild and ran inside, heading down the stairs, but when he reached the foot of the stairs, his body froze. Something … something didn't feel right. Didn't settle with him. An devastating feeling swarmed down his nerves and made the hairs stand on end, breaking out into a cold sweat. A fear … a fear he hadn't felt in a _long_ time wracked him. It surrounded the entire room, engulfing it in a heavy air, and it permeated his very being. _What is this?_ His teeth began to grind together, too frozen to move. _I haven't felt this since …_

He couldn't even complete his thoughts. The footsteps behind him had ceased, but the sounds of the ghosts of his recent past were engulfed by the ghosts of another past. This fear … this fear was beyond anything he could recall in recent memory. Any mission he took, any moment where he thought he would fade entirely paled in comparison to the fear that wracked him now. _No … it's beginning to feel warm …_ his eyes began to dance in the colors of reds, oranges, and whites, the atmosphere dizzying his mind as his fingers began to twitch. _It's not at its strength now … but it's _here …

"Hey Loki, Lucy's back!" Elfman roared happily, slamming Loki on his back, making him stumble forward a little. He gasped a little for air, realizing he had stopped breathing. Elfman looked at him curiously. "Loki, you alright?"

Loki definitely wasn't alright, but only he knew it for certain. The fear … it left a bad taste in his mouth, subconsciously he knew who it was, but it was such an old fear that he had lost the ability to sense since two years ago … he looked around, trying to determine the source. He saw fellow guild members, he saw that Lucy had returned, but then his eyes fell on a character sitting at the makeshift bar, and his blood ran cold. The sight of the rose hair, the scent of the beast, the overall aura this all too familiar man emitted … the taste, the feel of flames became all too clear to him. If he had taken a moment to think of sense, he felt he would be annihilated. His world darkened, his eyesight narrowed, and his entire body began to shake in fear and in fury.

"_You..."_

*  
>Erza enjoyed bathing when she was stressed; under the rain of warm droplets of water, she could feel the grime, the dirt, washing away from her, relaxing her inner spirit as the stress dissipated. But this time, the stress remained, and her shower was not helping. She had to be strong, she had to gather together all her might and her intelligence to pull herself and everyone she held dear through the rough times. <em>The Master is absent. No Laxus, Mystogan … there are many injured. Lucy's been kidnapped … will it be impossible to continue the fight? <em>She rested her hand against the wall, feeling the water drip down her long scarlet hair to her back, and patter on the stone floor below.

She remained in deep contemplation, even as she heard footsteps approaching the showers once more. Cana appeared around the doorway once more, this time, seemingly more relaxed than before. "Erza, Lucy's back. A friend of hers helped her escape."

Erza's eyes widened a little, turning her head to Cana. "Is this true?"

"Yes. Lucy told us that Phantom is after her because her father put a reward out on her return to his house."

Erza contemplated this for a moment, and then sighed. "This is a relief … but I doubt Phantom would merely attack us just for one mission. They are likely using a mission as an excuse."

"I agree. We're still plotting out an attack, so finish up soon." Cana nodded, and then vanished from sight.

Erza once more pressed her hand against the cool, moist tiles of the wall, and although feeling a little more relieved, her body remained tense. _Lucy's back … but Phantom will likely attack again. Do we have the strength to keep going? Is it possible? _Her fist began to clench, feeling the anger grow inside of her. Her determination to prove Fairy Tails' worth to the world grew ever so proudly, but she had to wonder … could they do it? Without the Master? Without two of their strongest S-Ranked Mages? Seeing the Master fall the way he did, she had to wonder, even though her body screamed for her to win. _If I had gone with him …_ her teeth clenched and her brow furrowed in an unspoken fury. _The shame … this is all my fault!_

However, she no longer found any time to blame herself, for a large burst of sound erupted from the basement nearby. Her head snapped upwards, her hair falling over her face as her eyes widened. _Is it the enemy?_

Instinctively, she ran from the showers, not even bothering to shut them off, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her torso as she ran barefoot up the stairs. The men and women of Fairy Tail – her family – came before the need to dress properly. _Is the enemy attacking us already? Damn, there's no more time to wonder!_

She reached the basement level, and her eyes trailed around the place in wonder. She did not immediately spot any enemies, but many of the injured members had wandered out of the way of the commotion she heard, standing along the back walls, looking on with speculation. Several tables had overturned, and one of the support beams had exploded. She clenched her teeth, unable to see around the thick crowd of people in front of her. However, she did see Gray, and pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Gray! What's going on?" Erza demanded.

Gray flushed a little at the sight of the redhead in nothing but a towel, but he knew that if he dared to say or even _think_ anything, he'd be pummeled for it. "No one's completely sure – Loki came back and suddenly attacked the guy that helped Lucy escape."

"…_What_?"

*  
>Lucy didn't see what had started too clearly herself. Elfman had given her a "manly" reassurance before going to greet Loki, who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Gray was still talking to her, trying to change the topic to make her feel better as she stopped her crying, wiping the tears off onto her wrist.<p>

The next she heard a fearsome shout, and suddenly a blast of light had erupted across the room, destroying the bar area. Gray had jumped to cover her as splintered wood flew every which way, and all the members of the guild had scattered to the back areas in surprise and in worry, momentarily unable to see in the cloud of debris and dust that had scattered.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing?" Elfman's voice shouted above all the confusion.

"Hang on, I'm going to go see," Gray spoke, trying to move his way around the crowd to where the bar once stood.

Lucy stood up, trying to see herself. She could see several broken tables, but it looked like everyone had ducked out of the way in time. _Loki did something?_ She tried to see, but couldn't; so she began to fight her way through the crowd. _What's going on?_

*  
>Natsu, with his finely attuned senses, had felt the growing magic aura before the offender had even uttered the declarative roar. Grabbing the cats' tail, he spun from his place at the bar, narrowly missing a well-aimed beam of light that shattered just about everything even remotely near its path. He threw Happy (as gently as he could without being slow) to the side, his eyes narrowing as they focused through the cloud of smoke, preparing his stance in case the enemy came bounding through. Shouts of surprise came from the other members as they scuttled away from the apparent battle-zone, some wondering if the other guild was attacking. His smell temporarily clogged with the dust, but he could smell a very old, familiar scent in it as well … <em>who is it?<em>

"Loki, what the hell are you doing?" The voice of one of Lucy's friends shouted, and Natsu frowned. _Loki? Have not heard it before …_ nonetheless, he had other concerns. _That attack was aimed at me … not at anyone in the guild or anyone closer to the entrance, unlike an enemy's usual attack is. If it is one of my enemies, I don't want to have to use my magic down here in front of all these other mages …_ he growled. He was at a disadvantage.

But he couldn't think too much longer, for his opponent _did_ come flying through the cloud with a roar and a flying fist.

Natsu dodged, eyeing his opponent clearly as he dodged another series of punches from the brown haired, sunglasses-bearing beast. _His smell isn't human … rather …_ things now made a little more sense, although he still couldn't identify _which_ one it likely was. He knew he'd have to calculate it subconsciously, as he had to pay attention the series of attacks, and if possible, avoid using his magic to give reason for others to attack him.

*  
>Loki didn't pay heed to the confusion around him, focusing on one thing and one thing only: destroying. It had been too long since he felt such rage, such emotion overtake his very being, but it felt all too well justified. He wanted to crush the source, and so he attempted to land a series of well aimed punches at <em>him<em>, but _he_ was just too quick for them. _As expected,_ his subconscious growled, and so he activated the magic in one of his rings once more and fired up his attack, although _he_ just jumped out of the way and around behind him. _Why? Why won't you fight with your magic?_ He mentally roared, continuing his assault. But everything was merely dodged, and even a round kick was returned before _he_ vanished once more to one of his sides.

"Loki! What're you doing?"

Loki heard Lucy's voice shout, and he allowed his eyes to drift to the side ever so slightly to see the Celestial Mage's shocked expression as she shoved her way through the crowd.

"Stay back!" Loki roared, backing off a little as _he_ did the same. _You don't have the right to be here …_

"He's not a Phantom Mage, he helped me escape!" Lucy ran towards them, but stayed out of their direct line of fire. She seemed baffled, fearful … and she froze at the sheer look in Loki's eyes, for even behind his sunglasses, she could see it. _He's assaulting for more than just defense … _"Stop attacking!"

Loki didn't listen; his rage filled reasoning gave him reason not to. Instead, he began to fire up magic in his ring once more, watching _his_ eyes follow his moves. Only this time, _he_ wasn't running. Sneering, he was about to fire when he felt a sharp kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him clear across the room.

*  
>Erza had shoved her way forward through the crowd, assessing the situation. She could see Loki trying to attack another there – presumably the one who had brought Lucy back, as Cana and Gray indicated. The pink-haired boy was skillfully dodging Loki's attacks, even returning a few in defense, but she frowned when she saw Loki.<p>

_He's more than just attacking, he's aiming to kill_. She felt angered by this, and knew she had to act when she saw Loki beginning to aim an attack once more at the victim – only this time, if he missed, he would be firing directly into some of Fairy Tail members. Loki, at this point in time, seemed well beyond simple reasoning.

Damning the fact that she was ill-dressed for it, she ran between their battle, and delivered a strong blow with her fist to Loki's stomach, hurling him backwards and hearing his head snap back a little as he hit the wall. The others watched in shock as Erza approached Loki again, grabbing Loki up by the jacket and shaking him a little. "Loki, you idiot! What made you think you could battle down here, and now?"

Mirajane, too, had shoved her way through the crowd, hurrying instead towards Natsu, surprised. "Why did Loki attack you?" She wondered aloud, but frowned. Despite the confusion in the situation, she had seen what happened … Loki had attacked without reason, and clearly focused too much on the battle that he had lost his ability to think clearly. Even if she didn't know the reason, she knew they would have to calm him down to get one, and hence usher Natsu out.

She grabbed Natsu's wrist, pulling him towards the stairs near them while the others still seemed preoccupied. _I doubt he's an enemy … if he were a Phantom member, we would have known. Of that I am fairly certain … and it seemed that Lucy knew him from before this, so she would know, too._ "I'm sorry, but we're going to ask you to leave for a while we sort this out," she replied apologetically, to which Natsu nodded. He seemed to understand perfectly. She pushed him out of the guild, bowing, watched him begin to leave, and then returned to the scene.

Erza was still demanding of Loki to know what happened. "Loki, tell me now! This is the _worst_ time to have a spat of any sort, especially in the middle of our own guild!" _Seriously, even if that guy was part of Phantom, he wouldn't attack this recklessly! What set him off?_

Loki coughed, feeling the barbaric sense drain from him little by little, and his reasoning returning. However, the rage did not die. Lucy, Gray, and Elfman had run up to him as well, perplexed by the series of events.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gray felt bewildered; he often sparred with Loki, but he had _never_ seen Loki attack with that kind of degree of hatred. _Something is really wrong here …_

Loki winced as he began to sit up, growling as he eyed the others. His voice seemed so sure, so full of sheer truth that it sent shivers down their spines.

"That guy … don't _ever_ trust him. Don't _ever_ trust him under any circumstances!"


	6. II: Approaching Demise

**AN:** Yes, Loki's _pissed_! At Natsu! But with good reason. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Six: Approaching Demise**

* * *

><p>The guild began to calm down a little, setting the tables back up and clearing up the damage (though it paled in comparison to what the entirety of the guild building had previously suffered). But many remained wary of Loki, sending curious or concerned glances his way. <em>Why had he lashed out like that?<em> It was yet one more question to add to their repertoire of confusion. At the moment, Loki was under the question of several other guild members.

Elfman came and propped Loki up after the blow from Erza, but also acted as a restraint, keeping a firm grip on his arm to make sure he wouldn't tear out of the guild to continue an attack. Mirajane trailed over as well, but to drape a robe around Erza so she didn't have to continue to stand in naught but a towel.

Lucy wandered over, but hesitant to approach him. _I've never seen Loki react like that … and why to Natsu?_ Natsu didn't seem like the type to be an enemy deserving of _that_ kind of animosity. _"That guy … don't _ever_ trust him. Don't _ever_ trust him under any circumstances!" What did he mean by that?_ She bit her lip in worry, beginning to feel troubled once more as she recalled the sheer hatred radiating from the usually flirtatious-but-shy-around-her boy.

_Why … why would he say that?_ She couldn't imagine Natsu being worth of loathing. Yes, he was a little strange, being unable to speak, missing a limb, bundling up and with a mysterious mission, but as far as she knew, he hadn't done anything to warrant such revulsion. _He helped me at Hargeon … he saved me from breaking my neck just a few hours ago, and carried me back … h-how can Loki take him as an enemy? Even after I told him he wasn't an enemy, he kept attacking …!_ Another burden upon her shoulders, it seemed, on top of everything else. _Does he know Natsu from somewhere else? But what could he do to Loki to make him snap like that?_ She couldn't take much more. Nothing made sense, and at such a terrible time, this happened …

"Why was it necessary to attack, Loki?" Erza demanded; she found that this display of aggression, no matter what the reason, had been unnecessary and likely damaged their morale even more. She doubted the visitor had been an enemy, otherwise Mirajane would have noticed and she and the others would have taken him out herself. _That means he was either a personal enemy or a mistaken enemy … but for Loki to assault someone mindlessly, endangering other guild members for the sake of an attack!_ She had never seen Loki, or any guild member, throw an attack when other members could be caught up in it, and this is what infuriated her.

Loki's teeth grinded against one another, his face contorting as he wanted to keep silent. His earlier outburst had been senseless, but entirely justified … his instincts knew well enough that he had to attack, and that he couldn't wholly explain his actions without revealing personal information. _Information the others never need to know,_ he frowned. He knew he had caused trouble for the entire guild, but _some things are better left unsaid._ The rage still remained oozing inside of him. The mere fact that the 'newcomer' was still within proximity … he wished to go hunt him down. _But that will make things only more suspicious. For now, I can still escape their demands to know … I can still hide …_

"Did he scam you out of something? Fight you before? Remind you of someone?" Gray scratched his head, receiving no answer for any of his inquiries. _He's either got guts to keep silent in front of Erza, or this is beyond a mere scuffle._

"Loki …" Mirajane frowned, bowing her head downwards towards him. "… If not why, at least tell us … is he someone we truly shouldn't depend on?"

Loki nodded slowly, pushing up his sunglasses with the arm that Elfman did not have pinned down. "Yes. He is not someone you should trust."

The conviction in his voice spoke volumes more than explanations ever could, and Mirajane felt it. _Even though Natsu may not have meant harm, and he brought Lucy back to us safely and seemingly had no affiliation in this war, we have to trust Loki. _Loki was a member of their guild, a nakama, part of their family. And while Natsu may not have shown any wrongdoing to them personally, trust in their treasured guild members came first. Loki had attacked him on sight, not questioning who he was, asking him to leave, or asking for him to step outside. No, he had treated the newcomer as immediate danger, and he still held onto this fact even after initially attacking _and_ after removing Natsu from the equation. _We should treat him with caution if Loki feels it necessary._ She affirmed to herself with certainty, and turned to Erza. She was about to speak her mind to the angered redhead, but their world began to rock. Literally.

The ground beneath their feet sharply shook up and back down, reverberating through the woodwork and knocking a few of the looser floorboards from above. Everyone warily looked around again, wondering if another fight had broken out, but this felt far more serious. The ground _itself_ sharply shook, ceased, and then an even greater slam to the earth fell upon them.

"What was that?" Gray demanded, turning his head around to see if it was an attack, but it didn't seem like it … wouldn't enemies be appearing in their run down building now if that were the case? Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, and even Loki began to look around with worry, wondering what it was.

Alzack, who had gone upstairs to inspect after the initial quake, tore back down the stairs and shouted: "_Outside!_"

Everyone began to rush outside, the previous scuffle forgotten except for a few. Loki climbed up shakily, still somnolent from his own scuffle as the others ran ahead of him out of an anguishing terror, for fear of an unlikely phenomenon. It seemed both assumptions were accurate.

As they reached the doorway, pouring out into the streets, they began to break out into cold sweats, shivers, and a sense of approaching dread as they saw the enormous looming shadow in the distance … an approaching fortress that shook the ground each time the shadow reached up, and down.

"Everyone, to the shore!" Erza commanded, and the guild members began to dash down the streets towards the shoreline, while many of the townsfolk fled the ominous megalithic structure approaching them. Thoughts could not permeate their minds as they focused solely on discovering what could advance to them with such tremulous movements, until they could see the great beast at their bay.

"…What the hell_ is_ that?" While it was not clear who had vocalized their thoughts, they had summed up the fears of everyone in their guild as they lined up along the shore, to see it.

Beyond any of their wildest dreams, the great fortress, the main, sandstone-carved stronghold of the Phantom Lord guild, loomed towards them on great mechanical legs … a large chunk of the earth walking towards them all, sporting the very enemy's home on its back … as each step of the great mechanical legs, seemingly rusted from a long period of inactivity, painstakingly lifted upward and slammed down into their bay, pushing itself forward as a large wave rolled up onto their shores and the earth shook as the bulk of the guild steadied itself until it could prop itself upright again.

"T-their guild is walking!" Happy stuttered nervously, stunned beyond belief. No one's minds could immediately process the consequences that arose from this unbelievable development.

"What are we going to do?" Wakaba's pipe nearly dropped from his mouth, any previous fears forgotten in the face of the new 'enemy.' _Is this really Phantom's strength?_

Erza could feel her shoulder's trembling under the robe, an unnamable emotion, brewed from her fear, a desire to crush her enemy, and her naturally tactical mind began to overwhelm her. Her mind couldn't think clearly in words, but she _knew_ what she could feel at that moment. "I didn't predict this … _this_ … _this _is how they attack us?"

The fortress began to orient itself towards them, and all they could do was stand there, frozen like cockroaches trapped in a corner with no hole to cower in at the sight of an exterminator. They felt _that_ powerless against the immensity at their doorstep.

In the topmost, central tower, sat the cruel man, the leader of the Phantom's members, in a darkness that reflected his mind's thoughts in his eyes. "the Magic Focusing Cannon, Jupiter …" he spoke to the mages about his raised podium, at their stations performing the intricate spells of the elements of all nature. "Ready …" A lacrima began to warm up at the base of a giant clock, designed to enhance and enlarge an attack thought of only in the dreams of modern man.

Along the outside, a great frontal wall on an upper tier of the fortress began to drop down into the lower tier, revealing hollowed out rooms and the barrel of a large cannon gun inside of it. The barrel began to extend outward, turning with great aching pains to lock into place, pushing itself to extend well beyond the axis between the two frontal towers. The legs seemed to lock into place, clicking shut, and the gun aimed directly at the heart of Magnolia.

At their horror, the gun began to vacuum in much of the surrounding air, and the magical power began to force its way out from its base, a deep, violet shadow turning spherical at its mouth.

"Eliminate them," Jose ordered, and his magicians began to prepare the final spell.

Erza, seeing the shadows spiraling into a concentrated form, new this was bad news … and knew she _had_ to take charge, and _now. _"This is bad! Everyone, take cover!" She ordered, throwing her hand out at them, her voice so strong, so confident, and so authoritative that it penetrated the fear barrier in most of the mage's minds. She turned on her heels and began to charge further towards the fortress, up to the edges of the beach, intending to put some distance between herself and her comrades as an unspoken battle plan began to emerge in her mind.

"Erza-!" Mirajane moved ahead, but hesitated, still shaken herself by the sight of such an unpredictable move on the enemy's part.

"What are you planning to do?" Macao cried out at her, but he too could not move forward.

A glow began to surround Erza, and within seconds, her magic tore off her robe and towel and replaced it with a serious set of deadly, well-designed magical armor.

"H-hey!" "She's requipping!" Came the cries of a few, their owners lost in the chaos.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" Erza roared, standing firm along the edge of the beach. She did not know if those inside could hear her, and she doubted it was possible, but she remained strong even as her armor weighed her down.

"It's the adamantine armor!" Happy recognized it; he had seen Erza use it once before, though it had been a few years ago … _it was extremely strong!_

"She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?" Bisca cried worriedly, and Alzack, then Wakaba too chimed in: "I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armor gives you!" "Don't do it, Erza! You'll die!"

"Get down!" Erza bellowed back at them, ignoring their pleas. _Now is the time I have to be strong! Now is the time to prove our worth!_

"God damn it, all we can do is believe in her!" Gray hissed, knowing that although this was insane – beyond insane, it was completely absurd – it was the only solution that could even be remotely plausible in such a short amount of reaction time.

Lucy watched on with utter horror, wavering too much to move. _Is this … my fault?_

The concentrated sphere of magic began to burst, stray sparks shooting outwards as it grew ever denser. Within seconds of the stray sparks, it erupted forward, a dark ring of nothingness blasting outwards as it advanced towards their beloved home and town.

Erza drew together her two half-shields, locking them together and completing the magic circle etched into the shields. Funneling her own power through it, pushing with all of her might and will, the magic circle expanded outward in great greens and silvers, forming a perpendicular barrier to the approaching demise; within seconds, they collided. The darker magic pummeled against the circle, being thrown at right angles outward, but also throwing her backwards as she did her best to maintain her stance in the sandy ground under her feet. She had to keep her seal perpendicular to the approaching turmoil, for any other angle would allow the magic to seep in the direction of the town. _This is the time to establish ourselves!_ She reassured herself, her mind clearing her of any fear as she braved onward, using her will to ensure her magic matched the might of the enemy's spell. Those behind her cowered from the resulting blinding light, all scared for Erza and for the possibility of accidentally being swept up in the attack.

Titania, however, was one who earned her name and her rank, not one who achieved it merely due to status, opportune prospects, or age. Even as her armor began to shatter, the metal chunks disintegrating backwards, she held her stance true and firm, fighting the fear that she might be subject to horrendous wounds if it penetrated her armor too deeply. The outer edges of her armor had completely shattered, the magic circle beginning to weaken, but if was by chance or fate, the other attack's intensity began to disperse as well. And, as she managed to toss the last of the deadly energy away, she too, like a child throwing an unwanted rag doll across the room, was hurled backward in a shattered frenzy of her armor.

*  
>Natsu left the guild at a fairly moderate pace; he did not wish to rush, otherwise that might somehow incriminate him, but he did not wish to go too slowly either. He didn't want the attacker to be able to catch up to him. He did not leave the way he came for that reason as well (no need to be tracked down), so he started taking a few back roads, sorting things out in his mind as he usually did, but with a more serious attitude.<p>

He reflected back on the skirmish with the other in that guild … he was in no way embarrassed by the fact that he, a "guest" or "enemy" (depending on the view, it seemed), had to defend against a member who initiated a serious duel. He felt more focused on _who_ it was that attacked him, and it bothered him.

_He had reason to attack me. And he recognized me on sight. That much is clear, and there are a limited number of creatures that remember such rage … _Natsu began to chew on his tongue a little, forgetting that his sharp canines would likely cut it – sure enough, he soon began to taste the metallic taste of blood, and it only reminded him that hunger plagued him. _I haven't eaten in a few days; I should scavenge for something … damn it, why couldn't he attack me until _after_ a meal?_ He inwardly grumbled, feeling a little crestfallen. The last few hours have been nothing but trouble! He lost his chance at "borrowing" some important texts, a cat and an acquaintance took up some of his precious time, he lost his beloved communication notebook and was soaked due to the antics of a bumbling ice mage, and now he lost a meal to a rampaging ring-magic mage.

_That's right, he was using ring magic … odd. He didn't smell human, he smelled more like …_ his mind strayed. _Is it possible? One's disguising himself as a human?_ He had not heard of such an attempt before … that kind wasn't capable of lasting too long in the Earthland realm, and it was necessary a contracted Summoner be present … _maybe she summoned him? But she didn't seem to recognize him in that manner. The name they called him wasn't one of that kind … he was using ring-magic, if he were that kind, he would have used specialized magic._ Damn it, another puzzle piece. But it began to worry him.

_If he is that kind, then he knows about the war …_ Not good. Not good at all. _If he is allied with Fairy Tail, and if they know of his real form, if he does have such a real form, then he will likely tell them. _This meant he had to hasten his leave and relocate himself to a far enough distance that he wouldn't be tracked.

He started down a smaller alleyway, cutting across streets, and decidedly hit his head against the wall in depression. _Great going, Natsu. Ruin your chances at everything, why don't you? Blow your cover, open old wounds that you don't want opened. Even without your voice you manage to screw things royally. Next time, don't help a summoning mage of any kind. _He hung his head low, although his face contorted not to the revelations, but to the hunger pains forming in his stomach. He knew he still had a few native coins left, but they were in his pack, and he'd have to summon it. _I can purchase something to eat so I have energy to leave, at least._ He decided. A few unnatural clicking sounds came from his throat, and soon enough a magic circle began to form at his feet, ready to summon back his beloved pack …

Yet he stopped, the magic energy seeping away into the ground below. He felt the ground shaking ever so slightly, and soon he realized it felt like it had a pattern of sorts, but what kind? Another tremor arrived, but this tremor shook vertically hard enough to startle townspeople in the main streets. Curious, he leapt onto a nearby pile of crates and subsequently onto a roof, catching a glance at the offending source of the tremors. In truth, his eyebrow twitched at the sight of the fortress he had _just_ come from, _walking_ its way across the bay towards Magnolia. _… You've got to be kidding me. That's not something you see every day._ No matter how much time passed, mages of any kind, no matter where he went, always managed to show him something new.

He considered interfering once more, but he held back, his eyes softening as he jumped from the roof back onto the paved cobble roads below. _No, I can't interfere. That's what's gotten you into this mess in the first place._ Even though his child's heart called for him to help, his adult's heart called for him to leave. _Sometimes it's better to simply blend back into the woodwork._ He would leave, he would hope that these mages could survive on their own. He would find food, and he would move on. That is how he had lived his life for many years, and that is how Natsu intended to continue until his goal could be achieved.

With a sad and heavy inner despair, he began to hurry from the town, taking more of the back roads to avoid the mass migrations of villagers fleeing the monstrosity in their bay.

*  
>Even though Titania had kept the attack from demolishing the entirety of their city, the resulting force explosion sent her hurling backwards, shattering her remaining armor into debris that scattered about the beach. Her will still drained her magic, even if the attack had ended, for shutting off an extremely large force of magic was similar to shutting off a water valve: if on full blast, it takes a force and time to diminish it to a trickle. Erza barely remained conscious long enough to force the extra energy into her equip magic, returning her to the default summons, but she did not remain conscious long enough to realize she hit the ground rolling, skidding to a halt on the pavement well above the beach where she began her assault.<p>

Most of the Fairy Tail members stared in awe and in shock. "W-whoa …" Macao couldn't believe it. She had stopped the attack entirely.

"She saved our butts, as usual …" Elfman could feel an inner tinge at his own admission, as if he should have helped.

Cana and Gray didn't just stand there, but ran up to Erza, checking to see if she was alright, but she was bruised, her hair a tangled mess, scrapes across her legs and arms from being tossed backwards and from the broken armor that had struck her. "Hey, Erza, hang in there!" Gray shook her shoulder, but he could tell she had been knocked unconscious by the enormous drain of magical energy. _Damn it …_ he began to growl.

Jose, in his tower, frowned, but he had to admit, he also felt impressed. "Makarov … and now Erza as well. Both are out of commission."

The Fairy Tail guild members looked up in surprise, hearing the other master's voice echo from the great fortress … but they quickly regained themselves. If they could make their fortress walk, then it should be a simple matter for voice projection.

"You no longer have a chance for victory," Jose continued, looking down upon his enemy. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now."

Lucy didn't know what to do. _They attacked again … because of me … there's no way Fairy Tail would keep me here, now …_

But, even after such an attack … the members remained firm against Jose's demands. "As if!" Alzack had snorted, Bisca following: "Are we a guild that hands over our friends? I don't think so!"

"Lucy is one of us!" Macao also shouted, making damn well sure that the other guild members heard him and obtained the same attitude before anyone could be brainwashed into believing Lucy was at fault. The others began to shout in protest and in anger as well, refusing to budge against the commands. Even though Jose could not hear them himself, he could see them beginning to riot with the anger aimed at him, and he frowned. _Fools …_ "Hand her over." But they continued.

Lucy raised a hand to her face, wanting to fight back the tears, but she couldn't … _so many people are being hurt because of me, and yet they're all fighting for me? Why?_ The words echoed hollowly in her mind … she couldn't fathom such … such _loyalty._

"_We'd rather die than sell out our friends_!" Cana roared, spearheading the anger as she helped Gray scoop Erza carefully off the ground, beginning to bring her to the back so she would be out of further harm's way.

Now she couldn't hold in her tears … she never felt this upset before … she couldn't keep it in. Why? Why were they so kind? Why did they believe she was so _deserving_ of such protection? She lied to them … so many of them had been hurt because the other guild was after _her_ and _her_ alone … Levy's team, Makarov, Erza … even Natsu, someone not part of the guild, risked his neck in helping her out.

"Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter!" Jose roared in anger, infuriated by the dissent and the rebellion against him. He was used to having his way, but these _Fairies_ … they would be squashed with all the power he had, and they would never revive again! "Quiver in fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to charge!"

"What?" Elfman growled, still pumped up.

"Jupiter …" Loki had managed to stumble to the coast in time to see Erza mercilessly thrown backwards, and he could feel a normal level of rage beginning to subdue the previous encounter as he could focus back on another matter, one closer at hand, one that he could think more clearly on. "They're going to shoot it again?"

"Damn it," Gray growled. "And Erza's magic was the _only_ reason we survived the first shot …"

Jose activated his own magic, and within seconds, a series of ghoulish, unworldly shades, with beady red eyes and waving, smoke-like indigo cloaks began to emerge from the upper level windows of the guilds, flying out in various directions, but all focused on swarming the guild members below. Fairy Tail mages looked up in surprise, uncertain as to what these shadows were.

"Are their forces coming?" "Weren't they supposed to fire Jupiter again?" "Don't let your guard down!"

"Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail," Jose spat in annoyance. "You have only two choices left: be destroyed by my troops, or be blown away by Jupiter!"He returned to commanding his mages to reset Jupiter for destruction.

"I don't believe this!" Macao groused, clenching his fist. "He plans on blowing up his own allies?" _They took out their own allies when we invaded their branch guild, so why should I be surprised?_

"It's just a bluff! They won't shoot –" Wakaba tried to reassure them, but Cana interrupted, shocking them both. "No, they're shooting. That's Jose's magic, Shade. They're not human, they're phantom soldiers that Jose created."

"What? Shade?" Bisca stuttered, Alzack (as usual) finishing her thoughts. "You mean ghosts?"

"We have to do something about Jupiter," Cana was beginning to take charge of the attack, knowing that the others were listening to her as she knew of this type of magic.

"Elfman, let's go do what we can to stop Jupiter," Gray spoke to Elfman, but had run back a little to pass over Erza to Mirajane, who took her in her arms and nodded (she did not realize that Elfman also intended to go inside).

"We'll make a stand here!" Cana ordered the other mages. "Got it?" She received a resounding cry of agreement and energy, and she knew they had her back.

Mirajane, still carrying Erza, quickly wandered over to Lucy. "Lucy, this way!" Mirajane began to lead the way, but Lucy still felt stunned … she could see Erza's wounds, her bruising, her complete lack of energy up this close … _she recklessly dove in front of the attack, but why?_ It still seemed unfathomable. Loki looked back at them uncomfortably, still feeling sore, but knew he had to push on.

"We have a safe house. Stay there until the battle is over," Mirajane instructed, taking her back up to the streets and to where Reedus was standing. She intended to take shelter in one of the evacuated homes on this street, so she could still see how the battle went on and take care of Erza.

"B-but I have to fight alongside everyone!" Lucy protested, feeling an tremendous guilt. "It's my fault that this happened!"

"No, you're wrong, Lucy." Mirajane put her foot forward. "No one thinks that. For our fallen comrades, for our guild, and to protect you! Everyone takes pride in this battle. So listen to what I say, okay?" She shifted Erza a little so she could move one hand in front of Lucy's face, watching her jump a little in surprise, but then shift into unconsciousness. Reedus caught her in time before she collapsed entirely on the ground.

"Reedus, take her to the safehouse!" Mirajane instructed, and Reedus, with a quick "Oui," began to draw a wagon and a boar like creature on his belly – his magic activated, and the cart and boar jumped from his belly, becoming solid forms that would last so long as his magic remained stable. Reedus carefully put Lucy inside the back, and climbed up into the driver's seat.

"Watch out for enemies, and don't let _anyone _try to help you – even if they don't seem like a foe. Please be careful!" Mirajane called, watching worry as the cart tore away down the streets. She still held Erza in her arms … she probably could have let Reedus take Erza as well, but Erza needed some medical attention, and Mirajane felt that she was better qualified to handle that. _I might not have the power to fight now, but I will protect my friends, no matter what! _She used her transformation magic to take on the form of Lucy, and she moved to one of the homes, lay Erza gently on a table, and used her magic abilities as best as she could to heal the more serious cuts and wounds. _Fourteen minutes until Jupiter fires …_

The mages were doing their best to attack against the shades, but they quickly discovered that all they could manage were defensive moves as offensive tactics often passed right through their advances. If they could hit one of the shades, it would dissipate, but slowly reform elsewhere.

One of shades raced towards Wakaba, and ran right through him; he stumbled backwards, feeling weaker, even though the shade had inflicted no visible damage … "What's this? My strength is being drained …" He fell to his knees, while others around him collapsed entirely over.

"Wakaba!" Macao called worriedly, and began to reassess the shades' power. "Damn, these couldn't be …"

Loki had returned to using his ring magic, occupying his mind with the shades. "Careful! These things are cursed!" He shouted to the others, scarring off the shades with his magic before they could touch him.

Bisca and Alzack perhaps were faring the best; their long range magic could easily lock on and attack the shades from a distance. "So just don't touch 'em, right?" Bisca grinned, Alzack at her back. "This is where we can shine!"

"The shades come back to life after destroying them!" One member noted, the others who had not yet realized this startled. "Seriously?" "You've got to be kidding me …"

_There will be no end to this, will there?_ Loki gritted his teeth, but something … something else kept tugging at him. Something else entirely called for his attention. A ring in the back of his mind, a faint, haunting undertone, one of an enemy, one of an old acquaintance … _but which one is alerting me? Which sense is the _real_ urgency?_

*  
>"Come on, Elfman!" Gray shouted, slamming his hands together and forcing his magic to function. "Ice Make: Bridge!" he slammed it into the edge of their bay, and thankfully their bay was mostly composed of freshwater, for a solid, but rough enough to tread ice pathway formed across the waterway and hooked onto one of the metal legs of the mechanical beast. The two dashed across it, knowing that the ghouls were distracted by those on the beach, and that Alzack and Bisca would target any stray shades that did attempt to get at them.<p>

The two began to climb the great mechanical beast, although it was painstakingly large and difficult to grasp onto. It took them five minutes to ascend the legs, scale up the building's wall, and reach the barrel of the fortress. _Jupiter will fire in nine minutes._

"How should we destroy it?" Gray asked, as Elfman landed onto its hull and frowned, for landing a punch on the metal hulk did not even achieve a dent.

"From the inside." Elfman nodded. "Let's go!"


	7. II: Against Better Judgment

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Seven: Against Better Judgment**

* * *

><p>Elfman and Gray swung themselves into the barrel, assuming that there would be enough time to reach the other end before it blasted them out in the attack. They reached the base, finding a cavernous, earth-tinted circular room with a giant clock positioned directly over the main centerpiece: a huge spherical, hollow lacrima, with four tinted lacrimas hovering in nearby positions around the edges of the room. The barrel they emerged from had fancy iron beams spanning out, engraved with intricate magical incantations that likely directed the power of the central lacrima into the barrel.<p>

"They really go all out, don't they?" Gray mumbled, in awe at seeing such a large lacrima; he didn't even think they could be found _that_ large, or that perfect in shape.

The clock face in the ceiling strained its gears and groaned as the minute hand shifted to another numeral, and an electronic voice mumbled: _Eight minutes until Jupiter fires._

"It looks like a lacrima for concentrating magic." Elfman nodded. He knew something of this kind of magic from a previous enemy, although he had never seen it on such a scale as this. "A Magic Focusing Cannon is a weapon that uses concentrated magic power instead of a cannon shell. "We'd have to break it if we want to stop it."

"I'm afraid I won't let you do that," a voice called up to them from below, and they glanced down to the base of the lacrima to see a vague figure standing there.

"A lookout?" Gray tched. "Looks like we'll have to deal with him first."

"Alright! A man's job!" Elfman roared, pumping himself up for this fight. He leapt down from the barrel, activating his beast's arm while Gray followed suit, preparing his own stance. Elfman took the offensive, but their opponent summoned his own magical circle, and a ray of fire shot directly at him. It caught Elfman off guard, and he barely ducked it in time – in fact, the tips of his hair had been singed as the fire slammed into the wall near Gray.

"You're in our way." Their opponent spoke rather snootily, his nose up in the air as he looked down on them. Elfman and Gray could get a good look at him now: a man in his twenties, with a strange mixture of white and black hair, a tattoo spanning across his nose and broken in places under his eyes, as well as a red robe with exotic red animal fur fringing it.

The gears strained again, the minute hand clicking into place. _Seven minutes until Jupiter fires._

*  
>Mirajane, in the disguise of Lucy, had finished healing the wounds that she could, and took a chance to look out the window at the fighting on the beach below. <em>Only seven minutes until Jupiter's next shot. <em>She frowned as she saw the others fighting, an eerie feeling creeping its way from her gut to her throat. She wished she could do more …

*  
>"Tch, we don't have time to stand around talking about anything," Gray hissed. "Elfman!"<p>

"Right!" Elfman roared, and took another swing towards their opponent, but he merely sidestepped it, taking this moment to once again send a spray of flames at them. Gray bent down low, slamming his fists into the ground. "Ice Make: Floor!"

The ground began to freeze into ice though no water was present, and it worked its way into their opponent's direction. He retaliated, and with a flick of his eyes, he ordered the flames to reach the ground and stop the ice in its path, eating slowly away at its edges. Lifting an arm, he then shifted the flames to throw Elfman into the wall nearby.

"Oy, Elfman, you okay?" Gray shouted as the other climbed back onto his feet.

Screeeee-clunk! _Six minutes until Jupiter fires._

"I am Totomaru, and I manipulate the element of fire." Their opponent greeted them, as this was now the opportune time to begin his introduction (when the enemy is down, of course).

"One of the element four? That means he's S-Class …" Gray's eyes narrowed.

"All flames are under my control. Whether enemy or in nature, all flames are mine!" He reached out his fist, scooping up the flames he began by a concealed use of flint stones and wood.

The four surrounding lacrimas on the edges of the wall were beginning to glow, a sign that they were fueled with energy from unseen sources.

Elfman and Gray looked up in wonder. _What's going on?_ But they were answered when sparks began to fly from the four edge lacrimas, sending their energy directly into the giant central sphere and filling it with a fearsome combination of the energies.

"Crap, Jupiter is starting to activate!" Elfman cursed.

_Five minutes until Jupiter fires._

"Heh, take this! Magic Activate: Blue Fire!" their opponent drew up a new magic circle, and Elfman and Gray had little reaction time to defend themselves from the attack. Gray summoned a shielding wall of ice, and Elfman was quick enough to dodge behind it.

"This is going to be tough to defeat in five minutes … but we'll do it, because we're Men!" Elfman cried vaingloriously, while Gray sweat-dropped at the other's attitude. _He can't even drop the mantra in a serious confrontation such as this?_ But then again, Gray had lost his clothes … so neither were safe from their own habits.

Totomaru continued to bombard them with different flames, and all they could do was dodge them. They couldn't hear the mechanical voice due to the high voltage frequencies and the assault of attacks, but one quick look up at the ceiling told them there was very little time left. _Two minutes …!_

"We're going to have to come up with a plan!" Gray hissed.

"Gray, cover me!" Elfman roared, and Gray agreed, letting Elfman run out from behind their shield.

"Hah, charging is a very bad tactic!" Totomaru frowned, aiming his attack at the exposed beast charging him with an actual beastly arm … but the flames hit a wall of ice. Gray had summoned an ice shield in front of Elfman, and ran up to the newer shield as the one further back melted into a puddle on the floor. "Oh, going to hide? Then take this! Orange Fire!"

The duo held their noses, as the new fire really, really _stank_. "Aaah, geez, it stinks!" Gray howled, but his shield momentarily dropped and a new flame attack completely wiped out the shield, both having to dodge into different directions to avoid being caught up in it themselves.

"That fire's the smell of a mop drenched with curdled milk!" Totomaru laughed, getting ready for a newer attack.

"Damn it, we have to take him out,_ now!_" Gray roared.

Elfman charged once more, letting out a war cry as he took a wild swing at Totomaru. "Giving up on Magic? In that case, I, with my katana, have the advantage!" The enemy momentarily dropped the attack to swing out his sword at Elfman, but Elfman grinned, using his foot to kick the butt of the blade out of his hand, daringly catch it, and toss it at the lacrima itself. It became deeply embedded, but it did not break the crystal.

_One minute until Jupiter fires._

*  
>"Only thirty seconds until Jupiter fires …" Mirajane mumbled from her mouth, still in the form of Lucy. She could see the black, spherical orb of doom materializing in front of the cannon's mouth once more, and she knew this time, they would not have Erza to defend them all from it.<p>

"This is not looking good!" Macao muttered, still taking on his fair share of shades.

"What's taking Gray and Elfman so long?" Wakaba shouted, turning to glare at the cannon as it readied itself for another shot.

*  
>"Too bad, a scratch like that can't destroy such a large lacrima." Totomaru sneered. "Looks like -!" but then his jaw dropped as he saw the other mage, the ice mage, had aimed a long-range attack at the sword, pounding it in so far that the ice could now hit the pressure point. "<em>What?<em>"

The electric sparks shot out from the gap in the central lacrima, destroying the walls, the floor, the ceiling clock, everything in sight – Gray formed another shield for him and Elfman to duck behind. The cannon, due to the lack of energy forcing the spherical darkness out, began to implode, the scattered energy blasting the cannon's tube apart with its own attack.

*  
>"Look at that!" Bisca grinned, reloading her gun and pointing it upwards, still holding for Alzack's backside.<p>

"They did it!" Alzack cheered. "They managed to destroy Jupiter!"

Cheers and laughter and celebrations erupted from the crowd, even as the shades continued their own relentless strikes. The smoke rising from the cannon's base gave them hope, and encouraged them all to continue fighting.

"Without Jupiter, we'll manage somehow!" Laki smiled, pumping her fist.

"Now's our chance to push them back!" Cana ordered, fishing out more of her cards. "Wipe out the enemy!"

*  
>In the former base room of the cannon, the walls had completely fallen out, for as the cannon fell downward it ripped out most of this part of the fortress. Gray and Elfman coughed from the smoke, standing back up onto their feet.<p>

"Woah, we did it …" Gray huffed, though the inhalation of the smoke was not helping him at all.

"Yeah! We completed a man's job!" Elfman roared, then turned to look at Gray. "And you lost your clothes again."

"Aack, where'd they go?" Gray began to search for them, finding his clothes (thankfully) near enough that he could grab the shirt and the pants and work his way back into them.

"Hah, you guys think you're done with me?" Totomaru hissed, climbing over a pile of rubble and reading his fire once more. "Phantom will never -!"

Gray and Elfman had glanced at one another, and sent each other a quick nod. Gray activated his ice magic, and aimed it at Totomaru, freezing his hands into place and watching the enemy's eyes widen. "Wait, what -?"

"If you're a Man, then _fly to the heavens and become a star_!" Elfman roared as he sent Totomaru flying up and out, away from their sight and out of the battle arena. In the distance, one could hear Totomaru shouting back: "_That made no sense at all!_"

"Was it just me, or was that guy a little too easy …?" Gray scratched his head.

*  
>"The bratty children got their spunk back …" Jose growled, standing up from his seat and looking to the mages around at their posts. He tilted his head and cocked one eye open, wickedly grinning. "Start up the giant!"<p>

A mechanical voice spoke once more, but this time, throughout the entirety of the moving headquarters. _Stabilizing elements! Wizards in dangerous areas, evacuate immediately. Activating lateral balance lacrima._

*  
>"Hey, what's going on? It's beginning to tilt!" Elfman shouted, grabbing onto the back of Gray's shirt before he fell off the platform.<p>

*  
>From outside, the others looked on in a newfound horror as the four guard towers began to fall sideways, and the Phantom guild itself began to shift around its massive walls and rooms to reassemble itself. Some shades continued to assault the mages, but many of them went to surround the fortress to ensure everything ran smoothly. They could see many of the guild members on the fortress frantically scrambling about to safer areas.<p>

The mechanical voice would rumble throughout the shifting halls. _Hip joints stabilized. Standing up._

"What the heck is that?" Cana wondered aloud. "I mean, seriously …"

"It's a giant. A magical giant!" Loki answered for her, he too looking up in awe at the shifting beast.

Jose's voice rang from the tower once more so those on the beach could hear. "You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids!" Came a heinous laugh. "Then you will learn your place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!"

"The shades are coming back!" Alzack warned, watching the mass of ghouls descend upon them once more as he reloaded his gun.

"A giant and ghosts? What are they doing?" Bisca shook her head in confusion.

"We'll concentrate on the shades!" Cana directed. "We have to believe that Elfman and Gray will find a way to stop the giant!"

But the giant began to write a circle of magic in the sky, as one mechanical arm began to move around with a giant lacrima in its hand, writing out a spell.

"Letters? No …" Alzack started. Bisca finished his sentence: "That's … no way!"

"It's a magic circle!" Laki confirmed.

Mirajane, too, could see the writing from her window. "That magic circle is for Abyss Break! That's one of the forbidden magics!"

"At that size, we're in trouble! Magnolia itself will be destroyed in the wave of darkness!" Loki was clearly bothered by the new spell, but he was not alone.

*  
>"We should split up and find the power moving this giant," Gray turned to Elfman, both of them gathering themselves together once the fortress stabilized into its new form.<p>

"Man, out of the frying pan and into the fire …" Elfman folded his arms. "Well, let's go do it!"

*  
>Cana knew she needed advice from Mirajane on this new spell; Levy would have been the first choice to run to, but with her out of commission, Mirajane was the next best bet. She left Macao in charge and made her way up the beach, to the house she sensed Mirajane likely stowed away in. She was right; she opened the door and found her there, hiding in the form of Lucy but still wearing her own dress.<p>

"Mira, how long until that magic spell activates?" Cana asked, keeping her cards at the ready in case any shades or enemies decided to follow and attack them there.

"About ten minutes, I think." Mirajane answered softly. "We have to destroy its power source somehow."

"Our men inside must be thinking the same thing," Cana affirmed.

"There are people inside there?" Mirajane bit her lip, turning her head to Cana.

"Gray and Elfman," she affirmed, not prepared for the bombardment of worry from Mirajane.

"Elfman? B-but, why?" She couldn't believe this … Elfman had gone inside?

"Why?" Cana raised an eyebrow, frowning. "He also wants to –"

"It's no use! Elfman _can't_ fight!" Mirajane felt the worry and concern for her younger brother welling up inside, making her fingers tremble. "You know that, Cana!"

"He can fight." Cana responded, trying to give a reassuring smile. "He helped us when we were raided before, remember?"

"Fighting with their lackeys is one thing, but if he goes up against their big guns … As he is now, he can't …"

Cana bowed her head a little, knowing that Mirajane was worried. She wouldn't lie, she was troubled as well, but even then … "Hey, Mira … when that happened, you, Elfman, and everyone too … we all suffered a deep wound. However, in his own way, Elfman's forced himself to move forward. I know you realize this."

But even so, Mirajane could not help but fear what might happen … for she had seen it before with her own eyes, and wanted to ensure that it would _never_ happen again. _Elfman … moved forward … Lisanna … _the face of her sister appeared in her mind. _I too … I have to move forward!_

Mirajane waited for Cana to vanish before she herself headed out to the beach. She left, making sure Erza would be safe, and walked with her fists clenched and her pride swelling out. _I have to … fight as well!_

Those on the beach watched in shock as Mirajane strutted out in the form of Lucy – most thought she was the real Lucy, as Mirajane's transformation magic could be that convincing.

"Mira, what are you doing?" Bisca howled in her direction, but Mirajane paid no heed.

"Don't, it's dangerous!" Alzack backed up a little, looking over in distress at Mirajane. _Why would she come out like this?_

However, Mirajane continued to walk forward in the form of Lucy, and Jose could clearly see it from his post in the tower above. "Oh, my …" he muttered with a smile.

"You people are looking for me, right?" Mirajane declared in Lucy's voice, spreading her arms out wide. "Stop your attack on the guild this instant!" _This should at least buy everyone some time …_ she bit her lip, determined to help out her guild as well. She didn't want to stand by any longer.

"Hmph … begone … you _fake_." Jose spat, and Mirajane's eyes widened from below, and he began to laugh. "I knew from the start! I knew that Lucy wasn't there."

Mirajane's magic began to fade off from the shock, and she continued to watch, wide-eyed up at the mechanical marvel before them.

"Damn it." Cana hissed. _All this time, we thought we had an advantage!_

Mirajane's gaze drifted down to her feet, her fist clenching even tighter. _How powerless am I … truly …_ but before she could act, a magic circle appeared beneath her feet, and she screamed as she was sucked in below.

"Shit, Mira!" Cana roared, but it was too late to even think of saving her.

Mirajane reappeared between two fingers of the great mechanical beast above, and they clamped together to trap her in its grip.

"I detest girls like this who try to deceive me." Jose spat as his voice echoed from the head of the newly transformed guild. "Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her ever so slowly."

Cana growled. _They've got to hurry and stop that giant!_

***  
><strong>Everything seemed to be so peaceful … she opened her eyes, and was greeted by an unnatural, but beautiful, comforting glow streaming in from her window. "What?" She murmured, sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes and looking out the window, although all she could see was the bright light. "Was it all a dream? Yeah … that's right. All just a dream."

"So go back to sleep," a voice spoke up, and she turned her head to her left and felt her jaw drop. Macao, sitting on nothing, giving her a thumbs up. Her spirit Taurus flirting with her and sending love signals in her direction. The Akuma leader from her first major mission, waving his moon cane and asking her to destroy it. Cana had her back turned and sat perched upon her chair (she didn't have a chair like that!) and guzzling down a huge barrel of Fairy Tail booze. Happy gnawed on a sunfish and a strange, orange mouse with bright green gloves and violet-tinged sunglasses leaned up against her desk.

"_This makes no sense!_" Lucy shrieked as a horrendous image of the disgusting pervert she received Virgo from appeared from her ceiling, tweaking his moustache. Another of Natsu, with _two_ arms appeared on the far left side of her room. _None of this is real!_ She wanted to scream. Suddenly, directly in front of her, a fully naked Gray floated up from the ground, his … essential male parts somehow kept from her vision. "Hey, isn't something moving?" He asked. Lucy sprang up, turning to look at the moving bump under her bedspread, and out came the creepy face of the water girl from the Elemental Four. "Drip, drip, drop …"

"_You're freaking me out!"_ Lucy screeched, closing her eyes shut and shaking her head. "G-get out …"

"Lucy!" A new voice called to her, and she slowly reopened her eyes, seeing an up and close face of Reedus. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

"This is _my_ room!" She sounded with a piercing shout, quickly climbing to her feet and sending Reedus flying through the air with a mighty kick of her boot. But then she looked around, frowning. "No, it's not!" She panicked, seeing that it looked like a storage house of sorts. Reedus was knocked down into several empty barrels a ways behind her."Wait, where am I?"

*  
>Cana fell down momentarily, exhausted from having to attack the ghouls, one after another … and all they would do is regenerate each time. But she started fighting to get back up on her feet. Macao called over to her worriedly, but she insisted: "I'm fine. Focus on the enemy in front of you and protect Fairy Tail!"<p>

"You don't know when to quit …" Macao started, but jumped back, startled by a phantom about to strike him. He fought it off with his purple fire, smashing it into pieces, and he turned in time to see Cana throwing her cards at yet another ghoul herself.

"Everyone, don't clump together! Spread out!" She commanded, and the others resounded a "Right!" to her order.

_Heh … it's the women in our guild who are the strong ones._ Macao grinned proudly.

"Oh yeah, where's Loki?" Laki turned to Alzack, wondering where the previous trouble-maker had vanished to.

"He said something worried him, so he headed to _that_ place. Happy followed." Alzack answered, reloading his guns with bullets taken from a pouch under his buckskin cloak.

"Say what? He skipped out?" Wakaba grunted.

"If Abyss Break is cast, then _that_ place won't be safe either." Alzack responded.

"I see … he has good intuition."

*  
>Loki darted down the streets, trying to locate the tingling sensation in the back of his mind. <em>Where are you?<em> He wondered, starting one way, but then realized it grew weaker – so he back-tracked, following down a different alleyway, and the senses' strength swelled.

"Hey, wait up!" Happy called, following the frantic mage around the maze of their town. "What're you trying to find?"

Loki, however, did not answer the flying cat on his trail. He had to remained focused on his senses if he wanted to find _it_ … whichever was the stronger call, he had to trace it.

Happy frowned. He followed Loki because he still felt curious and concerned about him. _He's been on edge since he attacked Natsu …_ _but why did he attack Natsu? He didn't do anything, I think. He even threw me out of the way and helped us out. Did he think Natsu was a Phantom mage or something?_ But it didn't feel like the answer would be that simple … he did not have enough experience to put a name or an answer to it, but he could sense it was rooted much, much deeper. He snapped out of his thoughts, but then he realized … _wait, where's Loki?_

"Aaah! I lost him!" Happy lamented, glancing around in horror. _Loki is too fast! _He frowned, but he had an idea of the general direction the other ran off in, so he decided he would go that way and attempt to spot him from above.

*  
>Natsu continued to make his way from the town, following the back streets and heading eastward, intent on heading to another town over, picking up some grub, and continuing on. <em>My search will have to go elsewhere.<em> He nodded to himself, scurrying along the alleyway, and was about to enter the main road when someone – brown hair, sunglasses, green coat, and an all too recently familiar scent – came tearing down the road.

Blinking, he fought the urge to freeze in horror, and plastered himself back along the alleyway as the attacker ran straight past him, continuing on to wherever his destination was.

… _That was close._ He frowned, letting out a breath as the other vanished from his line of sight. _But … what is he doing here?_ He had to wonder … the guild seemed to be fighting along the beaches, so why would they let him come all the way up here, heading in the complete opposite direction of the battle? _Unless he is not a member, but some sort of ally?_ _Or perhaps his Summoner sent him on an errand?_ Questions began to form in his mind, but they did not seem quite so likely now. _The mages in that guild didn't seem to treat him as a summon … and no one visibly summoned him, nor did he use his actual powers. Nor was he referenced as any name I recognized._ _So where is he headed? Even if the guild knows or doesn't know, he is up to something and it might be a report._

He felt a shiver run up his spine, and he grimaced. _Report isn't good._ He peered his head back around the alleyway before walking out into the main street, using his nose to trace the scent along the roads to guild him. _I don't want to get involved in this battle, but I can play a spy for a while. Besides, he's heading towards the borders – the direction I was heading anyway._ Even if his being was screaming at him to leave, his curiosity felt peaked and he wanted to satisfy it. It usually was what got him into trouble, but how much more trouble could he possibly get into if his worst assumptions were true? So he followed using his nose, keeping enough distance between the two of them so he didn't set off another rage-induced attack.

*  
>"I see … I was put to sleep by Mira …" Lucy sighed, having finally remembered what had happened.<p>

"Oui. This is our emergency hide-out." Reedus answered, carefully coloring in the strokes of color onto the parchment as Lucy sat across from him, nervous and fretful.

"I lost my keys …" Lucy continued, averting her eyes from Reedus. "I guess I was in everyone's way. No choice then, yeah?"

"That's not it," Reedus frowned, now moving on to another color on his palate as Lucy looked back up at him, wondering what he meant. He was painting her portrait, and it too showed her immense guilt of being so useless and the cause of the problems – even if that is what no one else thought. "We just wanted to protect our friend. Getting in the way doesn't have anything to do with it."

"But that's why I can't just sit here!" She declared, standing up and tightening her fist. "I've got to go back-!"

"You can't, Lucy!" Reedus affirmed with a harsh tone.

"But …"

They were cut short when a large crashing, crunching noise occurred near their doors, and both quickly turned their heads to the source. The metal doors were being crushed and pushed apart, some of the nuts and bolts popping out of their seams.

"W-what is this?" Lucy asked worriedly as Reedus set down his work and moved in front of her.

"Lucy, stand back!" Reedus ordered as he started mixing colors his palate as the doors broke down.

"Reedus, are you okay?" He responded with an "Oui."

"Quite the stubborn one …" a new voice spoke.

"Hey there, Double Stuf, it's about time you gave up and handed over that girl," a woman's voice spoke up, riddled with a bitter undertone.

"Our master is waiting, you see," came the annoying, familiarly haunting sneer from the figure hanging down from the rafters.

Reedus quickly painted images of mountain beasts on his stomach, preparing for the attack. "Lucy, hurry up and run," he asked of her, keeping his eyes on the enemy.

"What are you saying? I'll fight too!" She retorted, not wanting to leave anyone, any friend, behind.

"It's for everyone's sake!" Reedus frowned, bowing his head. "Please!"

"But-!"

"Oh, you're making me cry." The Iron Dragon Slayer taunted sarcastically.

"How touching," the female mage agreed, she too mocking the scene before them. Her male comrade added: "I like it."

"Picture Magic: Roar of Silver!" Reedus commanded, and a giant magic circle appeared on his belly, spawning several mountain creatures into real forms as they charged the trio of enemies.

"Oh, it's Vulcans! I've seen them on Mount Hakobe," the man grinned, recognizing the beasts.

"Mirror Magic: Form Mirror!" The girl shouted, and a series of mirrors appeared in front of the Vulcans; they charged into the mirrors, vanishing. "Any hostility is reflected by these mirrors." She smirked as out came three returned Vulcans, charging back at Reedus and Lucy. "See ya!" The three Vulcans slammed Reedus into the wall, knocking him flat on his back.

"Reedus, I'm sorry!" Lucy shut her eyes, running … even though every fiber of her being wanted her to turn around and help her friend, she _knew _that he wanted her to run to somewhere safe, and that she couldn't take it in vain. _He wants to keep me safe … after all he's done, and all the others have done, I have to listen to them._

However, Lucy was kicked back by Gajeel as he ran in front of her, knocking her onto the ground with a single iron-footed blow. "Leaving your ally and running away, Princess? You Fairy Butts ain't so hot after all if they'd let somebody like you join!"

"Why you …" Lucy glared, struggling back up onto her feet.

"You wanna go?" Gajeel's eyes widened in amusement.

"Sound Attack: Howling!" The other man shouted, aiming at Reedus and knocking him even further back onto his feet. Lucy called out to him apprehensively, but Gajeel once more interrupted.

"How weak … you actually _like_ hanging out with these guys, Princess?"

"Why you … you …" Lucy gritted her teeth together, wanting to fight against Gajeel, beat him back for _everything_ that had happened, _everything_ that they had done to her guild members and more. A thirst for revenge, something she didn't often feel, grew inside her throat. "You'll never …"

*  
>Loki hurriedly jumped up onto the rooftops, running to their safe house when he heard the commotion in that direction. <em>Lucy! I … I should take care of her first!<em> He decided, ignoring the other tinglings in the back of his mind, even though they _screamed _at him for solutions as well. He froze when he saw Iron Gajeel climbing up onto the broken roof of their hideout, carrying an unconscious Lucy in one of his arms.

He felt himself boil over with anger, and he leapt down onto the hideout's roof with a resounding wave of his own ring magic, sending up a cloud of dust and flying debris of the roof in Gajeels direction. He, however, did not move, but grinned wildly as he turned his neck. "Now that's what I call a greeting!"

"What have you done to Lucy?" Loki demanded, waiting for his energy to boil over, even though it might put him into a critical stage later. "Return the girl at once, or else" – his eyes became feral under the shades of the sunglasses – "_I'll erase you from this world!_"

Gajeel dropped Lucy onto the roof, but not in compliance. Rather, he readied a stance, eager for a fight. "Perfect. I've been looking to have some fun. I'll take you on!" Almost instantly an iron beam shot out from Gajeel's fist, Loki narrowly dodging it in time, but Gajeel blinked and looked up in the sky in time to see Loki above, readying an attack. But this time, it wasn't ring magic.

His fists glowed an eerie, golden color as he swiped at Gajeel. Lucy began to stir, opening her eyes to find her vision blurry, but she could still make out the glow he held in his hands. _… Loki …?_

_What's with the strange vibes I'm getting from him? _Gajeel wondered, but was thrilled with the fight nonetheless. _He's not just some Holder-type wizard, is he?_ "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel wondered aloud as Loki pulled back a little to restore his magic, even though it was sapping him of the little energy of that type he had left. "You smell weird."

"Don't smell me," Loki chuckled a little at his enemy, but it was not a _ha-ha _chuckle. "I'd rather not be sniffed by guys –" but at that moment, the withdrawal of so much of the energy he had kept over, and could not retrieve from his source anymore, took effect, and he felt himself phase just a little as pain shot throughout his being. _Not now!_ His mind screamed, but Gajeel saw this moment of weakness, and took the opportunity.

He slammed Loki down through the roof, and surprised the other Phantom members when Loki fell down below. He picked the semi-conscious blonde girl back up, and leaned over the hole. "My imagination? He was totally weak!" Gajeel laughed. "Bozu, Sue, I'm heading back. Clean up that lady-killer there."

"Roger!" They both understood.

Loki struggled to get back up, but found it difficult to move. "I won't let you …"

"Sound Attack: Disturbed!" Bozu fired at Loki, making him writhe in pain as he was knocked back down onto the ground. It continued to ring in his ears, even after the attack ended, distorting his balance and senses.

"Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope!" Sue summoned a series of mirrors around Loki, and entrapped him within its confines. No matter which way he looked, he could see nothing but his own image reflected in the mirrors, staring back at him from angles thought impossible. Yet, he could hear the enemy's voice: "It's impossible for you to escape from there for a while. Have a good look at your own pitiful form!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy …" Reedus whispered, unable to move from his place on the ground as the enemies left. "I wasn't able to protect you …"

Loki slammed his fist into the mirrors in anger, looking back at his own images in anger. "I knew something bad would happen … And yet why didn't I come earlier?" He bit his lips nearly hard enough to bleed. _No … I was scared … scared of _him_ in our guild … scared of being close to you, Lucy … _he could feel the tears running down his cheeks, stinging his various bruises and scrapes, not relieving him of any pain. "_I'm the worst!_" He screamed, pounding his fist even harder. _Seriously … I really do look pitiful … isn't that right, Karen?_ He pulled his head back up, staring at himself in his eyes as he felt the haunting shadow of a woman appear over his shoulder, walking just a few steps behind him, as usual.

But then another fear began to creep over his body, as the image of Karen vanished, and the memories of a raging flame began to engulf him. _What? Again? Not again!_ He wanted to scream. One horror after another … one horror after another …

*  
>Reedus could hear footsteps walking into the building, and he opened his eyes weakly to see someone new, but slightly familiar entering. He couldn't move, he could barely talk, but he could see the pinkish hair, the red robes, a long scarf … <em>it's Lucy's friend from earlier …<em> he felt a chill run down his spine, but he couldn't call it a chill of fear. _What is he doing here? _Reedus wondered, wanting to push himself up, but couldn't.

Natsu indeed had entered the premises, and he walked in normal strides to the mirror entrapment hovering in the middle of the room. He glanced over at Reedus, frowning in some form of sorrow, then looked back at the mirrors.

He had watched and heard from a distance. He could guess what was going on now. _Phantom did not recognize him for who he is, and it seems that his comrades do not know either. Otherwise he would have proclaimed his status._ Natsu inhaled deeply, backing up a few paces and pulling his head back. _He is definitely one of _them_, yet seems to have no Summoner. He did not return to his own world when he should have, meaning he _can't_, and so he is not at full power._

Even though he would end up using most of the little fire left in his belly, it seemed opportune to exploit it. _He seems to have dropped away, found a new 'home' … if this is the case, then … _He felt the unnatural movements in his throat as it moved upwards, shifting into place. He pushed his head back into an upright position, and began reverberating a voiceless incantation in his throat. A magic circle appeared before his lips and he aimed it at the most visible pressure point of the mirror prison.

"H-hey, what are you … doing …?" Reedus protested, trying to drag himself around to see. _Is he planning to attack Loki?_ He felt his blood run cold as he remembered that Loki had initially attacked the pink-haired man … "S-stop …!"

But Natsu paid no heed, and let slip a sharp exhale. A continuous jet of searing flames spewed from his mouth, aimed at the mirrors. The flames turned the outsides a deep, melted red, and the flames followed the contours of the edges, wearing away the edges enough that the mirrors began to develop cracks. Within seconds, they shattered, and Natsu stopped the torrent of his flames, only the end of it strayed and settled on the scattered debris and the floors, eating away at the wood with glee. But his attention was focused not on the beginnings of a fire, but on the figure he just freed from the mirrors.

Loki stumbled out from the entrapment, his senses flaring as he caught sight of Natsu. "You again …" Loki hissed at him. _Why is he _here?_ Is he working with Phantom, and has come to finish me off?_

His instincts took over once more, and he attempted to swing at Natsu once more. Natsu easily dodged, but Loki knew better than last time. _Without my real magic, I've no chance of hitting him._ Despite the dangers of using his real magic, knowing that he had very, very little of it left, he forced it into his palms – the powers of his stars – and aimed it at his nemesis with a roar.

Natsu hadn't realized that he was dealing with this strong a spirit, and was caught off guard as the spirit's force hurled him into one of the walls. He quickly climbed back onto his feet, narrowly dodging another swing from the spirit. The flames were beginning to creep up the walls on the other side of the room, making Reedus nervous. Even though the two continued to spar, he realized he needed to get out and seek out help that could break up the two apparent enemies. Reedus forced himself to his feet, grabbed his palate and sketchbook, and hobbled out of the building.

The spar resumed and the flames continued to consume the walls, and Natsu took this time to analyze the spirit's identity. _A celestial spirit, and a powerful one at that … Likely holds a double contract, perhaps a single contract. He's using the power of Regulus … so this means …_ _one of the twelve zodiac creatures?_ If that was the case, then he was dealing with the supposed strongest of the twelve …_ yet, he doesn't seem that strong at the moment._

"What are you doing here?" Loki roared, attempting to send a round kick at the enemy. He had managed a few tears in the red cloak, revealing his black clothes underneath and part of his wounded socket where an arm likely once hung. The flames licked the ceiling now, and because of all the scattered debris and openings, fire quickly consumed the building. He felt a shiver run down his spine. _Seeing _him_ in the flames … _he could see it clearly … a child walking towards him … a black dragon roaring in the sky … the sheer, overwhelming power of the beast they were fighting to keep from living …

His memories became so vivid, and his energy so depleted, that he fell down to his knees while Natsu backed off a little, still analyzing the spirit before him.

"Why?" Loki shuddered, his body couldn't keep from trembling as the heat from the fire began to engulf them both. "Are you him … or are you someone that looks like him …?" _There are … are there differences? __I … I can't … distinguish them … are they the same, or … ? It's been too long … my mind's been cut off for so long …_ but the fear lingered, and the rage continued to sting the deep wounds in his very being.

Natsu frowned in sorrow, looking on at the spirit beginning to phase away in front of him. _He's definitely confused in some ways … from the looks of it, his energy has become finite. When he runs out of it, he will die._ He may not understand how, or why, but in a way … he envied it. _He's with the guild, and they do not seem to know his real name. He wants to be a part of the guild that Lucy and the cat and the others are a part of … then …_ he raised his hand, taking a deep breath and letting some of the fire trickle in front of him. _He should be a part of it._ _He should focus on his battle here, and now, and not on me. _He could not eat his own or the spawn of his flames, but he could manipulate them however he wished.

Loki's head twitched up at the conglomeration of flames appearing in front of his face, a thin, snaky line being controlled with the flicks of the enemy's fingers. _Is … is he going to finish me off?_ He wondered, his teeth gritting together. _At least … at least against him, it would still be … with some honor …_ he tried to push himself off his knees, but he fell once more, unable to move, but able to watch.

Natsu, however, did not plan to kill; he began to trace his fingers through the air, writing in one of the Celestial tongues of the Heavens, one that Loki knew and could read clearly. His eyes widened and his fear, his confusion, and his rage rose to a new level as he read the haunting words in his mind.

_YOU HAVE MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO THAN I, YOU SHITTY CELESTIAL SPIRIT._

The words burned brightly in a white fire, then dissipated as Natsu dropped his hand. He turned on heel and walked calmly away from the warehouse engulfed in the blaze and in an intense heat that no human would be able to stand, leaving Loki kneeling there, staring in horror at the receding figure, his memories of the fires of a time past repeatedly echoing, but to a new voice, a new melancholy of the long-ago.

_The fallen spirit should have his chance at a new life here, as it seems that is what he chose._

Natsu did not intend to meet the spirit ever again.

*  
>Happy began to panic; he lost sight of Loki, and now it appeared that their hideout was on fire. He quickly decided that he should head in that direction, frantically trying to locate <em>anyone <em>he knew.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something move, and when he turned to look, his jaw dropped in horror as he saw Gajeel carrying a semi-conscious Lucy across the rooftops and towards the ongoing battle below. Two other Phantom Lord members trailed behind him.

"LUCY!" Happy shrieked, quickly trying to fly in that direction, but one of the cronies saw him and aimed a sound wave that knocked him clear back and whacked him into a wall below.

"That … that …" Happy groused, his teeth grinding together as he climbed back onto his paws, stretching out his sore wings. _He's got Lucy! Damn it!_ He started to shakily stumble back out, intent on following Gajeel and his cronies who were receding in the distance, but he took a moment to pause when he saw someone familiar walking down the road.

"Ah! Natsu!" Happy cried out, spotting the familiar mess of pink hair that he, personally, had come to like. After all, even if Loki had reacted badly to him in the guild, Natsu had proven himself to the cat and that was all he needed. He flapped his wings a few times, flying over to hover in front of Natsu, effectively stopping. "Natsu, please, we need your help!"

He did not appear to want to 'help' or anything of the sorts … he seemed rather annoyed by something, but Happy would not pay heed to this. A child will persist even if they know you are not willing to talk at some time. "Please, I think you're capable, and we've lost the Master, we've lost Erza, Mystogan and Laxus and Gildarts aren't coming, and now they caught Lucy again!"

Natsu didn't recognize any of those names or could match any faces to them, but he could presume that they were the names of their strongest, highest-ranked mages. _I'm low on energy right now … I doubt I could fight to the extent they want me to, unless … no, I can't._ He knew there were certain magic abilities he definitely could _not_ use in front of most people if he wished to remain anonymous in these lands. The new nickname 'Salamander' was enough trouble for him.

"Lucy trusts you and I think she really wants you here, even if Loki doesn't! I mean, Loki's probably just jealous that you're her boyfriend or something –" … _Wait, what? _"— and he wants to express his feelings but can't, but she likes you, so can you help me get to her? She's probably in the fortress, I'll fly you up!"

Natsu's eye was visibly twitching at the cat's assumptions. _Oy, cat, you assume too much about things …_ Boyfriend? That was a new one. He'd been mistaken for a civilian, a bodyguard, a sailor, and a plethora of other things, but on _this_ level? No, usually people thought he wasn't "boyfriend material" due to the scars, lack of a voice, and a missing limb. _Where did he get this idea?_

However, Happy was now tugging on his robes, curious as to how they were torn but figured he would ask later, trying to pull him in the direction of the fortress. The giant had since transformed, and was writing up a new code that Natsu recognized all too well. "Please Natsu!"

Natsu turned his head back, looking at the smoke and flames rising up from the warehouse he came from. _The spirit should be the one to do something, not me. He has already involved himself in this guild. I do not wish to._ But the cat was placing so much faith in him … his old, well-rooted values of honor, friendship, and a form of chivalry were clawing at his insides. The spirit likely needed more time to think, and could not do anything at the immediate moment. He turned his head back around to look at the fortress, he could remember other times similar to this own. He knew that the chances of this hometown guild winning were very, very low, if any at all. More importantly … he was hungry. He wasn't expecting to become involved this deeply in any sort of battle or war, so he had not stocked up on energy beforehand. Every chance he had at food today had been snatched away by something or another, and he wasn't certain if he could help in the way the cat wanted him to without going _too_ far.

Letting out a sigh, he decided he would make up his mind, and now. _I can leave and let things run their natural course … or I can go and disturb yet another battle. I guess I can help the cat save the girl, but I should not involve myself in anything more than that. After this, I will leave._

So he turned his head back to Happy, gave a faint smile, and a nod. Happy turned into a joyful bundle of glee, chanting "Aye aye!" and latched his claws onto the back of Natsu's torn cloak, beginning his long flight down over the streets and towards the mighty, transformed fortress of Phantom Lord, where more than a simple rescue mission would await them both.


	8. II: The Elemental Battles

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Eight: The Elemental Battles**

* * *

><p>Elfman charged down the long twisting hallways of the mechanical beast he himself was in, his muscles pumped, his spirits high, and his voice so thunderous that it was impossible <em>not<em> to hear him. Even a deaf man would feel the vibrations from his roars. "THE MAN, ELFMAN, WILL PROTECT FAIRY TAIL WITH HIS LIFE!" He bellowed as he stampeded past a hallway full of gargoyles on pedestals.

He was so preoccupied on being the offender and absorbed in thoughts of leaving a pile of enemies on a smoldering heap that he did not sense the presence underneath his feet, nor did he see a human eye form in the stonework. However, when the rocks clacked together and shifted as a form began to emerge from the floor, he turned on his heels, reading a stance as he prepared to take on whatever was emerging from the ground. A brown cape swirled out from between the cracks, a head with spiky green hair forcing its way out from the cloak and tilting sideways, a black shroud sewn at the elbows and trailing down his back. Now, before him, stood a man with a monocle, greeting him with an open gesture and a malice-laced "Salut!"

"An Elemental Four," Elfman growled, tossing his cloak to the ground in preparation to fight. He didn't know what he ought to expect, but he knew that it would be tough. _Time to prove myself a MAN!_ His inner ego shouted, to which he heartily agreed.

"My name is Sol! Please call me Monsieur Sol!" The earth man bobbled back and forth.

"Perfect timing." Elfman spoke. "I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant," he pumped his arm muscles and turned with a fully ready fighting stance. He threw his arm up into the air, magic activating around his wrist. "Beast Arm: Black Bull!" His arm became furry, black, and a painfully muscular weapon.

"Oh? Just your right arm? Are you sure?" Sol sneered at what was, in his opinion, a pathetic lack of magic. "It seems that the rumors are true!" He jerked his arms back and forth in a fluid motion.

"I've had enough of your blabbing!" Elfman charged and swung his beastly right arm towards Sol, smashing it into the ground beneath him, but the enemy mage merely somersaulted backwards in the air, landing on his feet before the rubble even hit the ground.

"Didn't you have a little sister?" He jeered, catching Elfman's attention. "Sable Dance!" A golden glow sent the dust in the air flying as a smoke screen, Elfman momentarily losing sight of his enemy, but he heard an approach from behind him. He turned, only to catch the earth man casting another spell. "Roche Concerto!" The stone tiles beneath Elfman's feet suddenly flew upward, striking him hard enough to send him hurtling back onto the ground, but he skillfully landed on his feet.

"Non, non non …" came Sol's voice as he once again reappeared behind the white haired beast, tying his stretchy, flexible body around Elfman's arm and staring at him with the _I've got you!_ Expression. "Salut~!"

"You really creep me out," Elfman mumbled, attempting to pry the snake-like body off of his arm and leg, but it was proving ever so difficult.

"Non non non! Three nons and you're in quite a bad state!"

"Unhand me, Monster Sol!" Elfman shouted, managing to pull the stretchy form a good four to five feet, but Sol stuck onto him like glue.

"Of course!" Sol quickly unwrapped himself, but threw a hard kick to Elfman's face, knocking him backwards once more. _This guy's way stronger than he looks!_ Elfman grunted. "Speaking of which," Sol continued, "You failed at a complete body takeover and went out of control …"

Elfman felt a pang of regret, but he regained his senses. "Enough! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" His arm reformed into an iron figure as he leapt upward and towards the Phantom mage, but as he neared his enemy, he was stopped by the sudden image of a young girl before him … a very, very, _very_ familiar face. "L-Lisanna!"

Sol continued to bobble behind this new image, grinning wickedly. "I apologize, but as you were stepping on me previously, I read the gap in your memory."

Elfman's facial features tightened in disgust. "Why, you bastard …"

Sol placed his hands on the stone doll's shoulders, eyeing it suspiciously. "What a precious little sister of yours. I wonder where she might be now? Oh, how _rude_ of me. She's buried in the cold, dark ground, isn't she?" The white haired beast was caught off guard in his memories of a grave in the rain, and his magical arm vanished as he momentarily relaxed his control. "Oh, how sad … how could you do such a cruel thing?" Sol had vanished from Elfman's vision, but he did not move … rather, he possessed the earthen doll to open its eyes, one of which was Sol's own. "Elf-nii-chan?"

Elfman began to shake from a vulnerable inner fear, and he shut his eyes as he tried to wipe the memories away. In a fit of rage, he summoned up a greater, more powerful magical spell, and his entire body began to glow in the magic. _I won't be deceived … I've got to this!_ He reassured himself, roaring as if to affirm his mental decision.

"Non non non, you can't do that," Sol began to pet his moustache, appearing once more. "What would happen if you made a debacle of a full body Take Over, and you lost control?" He summoned more earthen figures, all of the same little girl Elfman had called Lisanna. "Did you forget what you did the last time?" The figures colored themselves and became animated, all of them looking in Elfman's direction with a gaze of betrayal as they chanted: "Elf-nii-chan" … "How could you have forgotten …?" … "Why?" … "Don't do it, Elf-nii-chan."

Elfman struggled to fight the hurt in his being, trying to block out the images of his little sister as the began to surround him. He fought to keep his magic as a barrier. _I can't be deceived … I can't be!_ But the memories began to drown him in his own sorrow as he saw his sister's form. He fell to one knee, grasping the arm he usually used for transformations in his other fist in anger.

"You shouldn't try to do what you can't handle." Sol sneered. "It seems your magical power has weakened considerably."

"You coward …" Elfman trembled, trying to find his resolve once more as he turned his head up to glare at the earth mage. "If you're a Man, then fight me fair and square, fist to fist!"

"If I'm a man, you say?" Sol's perfectly rounded eye grew ever creepier as it frowned. "Non, non, non. " He raised his arms to sport a swirling mass of dirt, readying himself for his next move, the dirt that composed the little sisters being absorbed into the spiraling disk. "Not from someone with no right to question the manliness of others. Trash like you who killed his own little sister! Platre Sonate!" He aimed his magic at Elfman, a stone fist reaching out and throwing Elfman into, and through, the wall. He lay flat on his back, one arm dangling out over the building's exterior as he attempted to find the strength to move.

"_Elfman!_"

Elfman turned his head at the familiar voice, forcing himself up as he looked outside to where the voice was coming from. He could see to the far mechanical arms … "What? Why?" There was his sister, caught between the fingers of the beasts, unable to pry herself out. "Why are you there, _Nee-chan!_" _How did she end up out there? What happened?_ He couldn't fathom the possibilities for he was too far into shock.

"Oh? So she is your elder sister?" Sol danced back and forth behind him. "Which means she was once the feared Devil, Mirajane-sama? Lost so much of her magical power … What a pity! And who could be to blame for it? She is being punished for attempting to deceive us. It won't be long until she is crushed!"

He couldn't hear his sister's cries for him to run, even as the mechanical arm began to swing her closer to them so Elfman could see her clearly. "Let my sister go!" He shouted in alarm.

"You will lose your elder sister right before your eyes, just like the younger! And that is because you are an impotent wizard who does nothing but spout bluffs about manliness!"

Sol launched another magical attack against Elfman, catching him off guard. Elfman began to grasp at his head, feeling the aching emotional pain multiply to an uncountable number, and scream.

"As I am, I cannot forgive you. I will give you eternal suffering. Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie! You will become one with the land and continue to wander for eternity inside your own unpleasant memories!"

Elfman roared a "Stop!", but it was too late; his body became encased in stone, and his mind became lost in a foggy haze of his memories.

*  
>Gray, who was on the other far side of the fortress at this point, still sought out his own adversary. <em>Can't find an enemy when you want one,<em> he grouched to himself, deciding that he would have to ascend another level if he hoped to find one. Creating a few steps from his ice, he climbed up and out through a broken sun window, looking up at the sky. A few rain drops landed on the pavement. "Was it raining before?"

"Drip, drip, drop …" A female voice came from the smog behind him, and he turned his head to see a dark figure with an over elaborate and mismatched umbrella approaching him. _Huh?_ "Yes … Juvia is the rain woman, one of the Element Four. Drip, drip, drop …"

"Element Four, huh?" Gray pushed himself up, turning to face the woman with a readied stance.

"I never would have thought that two of the elements would have been defeated," Juvia spoke in a cool, calm tone, as she stopped to analyze her new opponent. "But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria."

Gray glared at the woman, a complete lack of fascination evident in his expression. "Sorry to break it to you, but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends." His wet hair made his bangs hang over his face, giving him an even eerier look as the scar on his forehead became visible. "Even if they're women or children."

The two glared at one another for a while, an intense silence ensued. However, Juvia's silence soon turned into something else entirely … a void filled with an obsession, as often is the case with introverted psychos. "R-Really?" She turned around and began to walk away. "Juvia gives up then! Goodbye!"

_Wait, what?_ "Hold it there, what the heck?" He voiced his shock at the woman's attitude, completely baffled by her actions.

Juvia clasped a hand to her rain doll, hearing her heart beat faster and faster. _What's wrong with Juvia? _She flushed. _Why is my heart beating like this …?_

"Wait, you! Stop the giant!" Gray ordered, running after her. _Strange woman …!_

_Juvia wants to make him her's! _She realized, turning around to see him charging at her. "Juvia can no longer hold back! Water Lock!"

Gray found himself caught in an orb of water, caught off guard by the attack. His shirt flapped enough for her to see the bandages tightly wrapped around a wound, and she began to panic. "Oh no, he's injured! Whatever shall I do? I must release him quick, or -!"

However, her water suddenly turned to ice, and shattered as he threw his arms outward. She looked on in surprise, sparkles reflecting off the ice into her eyes. "He escaped from Juvia's water lock using his own power? This is the power of an ice wizard … Exquisite!" She then began to romanticize her opponent in her mind, even though she had yet to learn his name. _Water and Ice … we're bound by fate! I've finally found you, Juvia's Prince!_

"Trying for a surprise attack, you bastard!" Gray hissed through his teeth as he clasped at his wound, stumbling back onto his feet. He began to pry off his shirt, deeming it useless at this point in time.

However, the _act_ of taking off his shirt sent Juvia's mind spiraling. _Why is he stripping? I – I – I think we should take things a little more slowly!_

"I don't want to frighten a woman, but you'd better surrender immediately," Gray growled, preparing his attack. "Otherwise you're gonna get hurt! Ice Make: Lance!" A torrent of ice lances shot out from his hands and at Juvia, but they passed right through her body as she stood there, not moving one bit to protect herself.

He hesitated, for what he saw surprised him. The ice lances passed right through her body as it became liquefied, flowing around the would-be wounds as she looked on at him with one eye.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Yes … drip, drip, drop … That's right, he's an enemy." She frowned sorrowfully as she solidified herself once again. "Torn apart by strife, that is their tearful fate! Juvia will not lose faith! Farewell, my small blossom of love!" She summoned her magic once more, and cried out: "Water Slicer!"

*  
>At first, he had no idea where he was … he was in a vast, hazy nothingness. What was in front of him wasn't fog or smoke or dust, but something far more ethereal and unreal. <em>Where … is this …<em>? He vaguely wondered, but for some reason, that didn't feel like it should be his main concern. His thoughts heavily weighed him down, and his emotions sank to the bottom of his very being.

He heard a sound to his side, and turned himself accordingly to look through the ethereal shroud around him. He could see a dark figure … it was hunched over, crying. _That's …_ his feet touched the "solid" ground, his eyes still deathly blank as he looked on at this scene. The shapes of trees began to form, and the headstone the figure –whom he now recognized – became easy to see, even though the colors of this world were jaded. _… Me …_

A little him in a dark blue tuxedo and a black bow, crying at a headstone, wiping tears off his own face. "_Elf-nii-chan!_" A voice cried from behind them, and he turned his head to see the source, while the little him did not. He saw his little sister … his cute, little sister, with her short white hair and her wide blue eyes … running towards him.

"Lisanna!" Elfman exclaimed, feeling his heart leap ever so slightly at the sight of her. "How in the world are you …" He had crouched to catch her, but he felt his very core tremor as the figure of his sister _ran right through him_. He could do no more than stare in shock, unable to turn around as his sister's voice continued.

"Cheer up, Elf-nii-chan." He turned his head to see the little girl patting his younger self on the back, while his younger self sniffed miserably: "It's my fault … it's my fault my parakeet died!"

"No it's not!" Lisanna protested, keeping her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Elf-nii-chan. Every living thing dies sometime."

"All living things … die?" His younger self repeated hollowly.

"Yes. That's the way it is." She answered, clearly understanding his sadness, but being strong. "But as long as you remember it, that bird will always live on inside your heart …"

"Inside my heart …" Elfman repeated to himself, hearing his own voice echo in the world that he did not belong inside.

But then his younger self had shoved his sister away in anger, getting back up onto his feet. "Don't talk like you understand me!" His younger began to run away, while his sister once more called his name, wanting him to come back.

"No more …" Elfman didn't want to see this. His little sister began to cry, hurt by his outburst. He frowned worriedly, biting his lip. He didn't want her to cry. "Uh, I didn't mean … back then, I was …" But he turned when he sensed another figure's presence, and he could see a younger version of his older sister, with her arms crossed and her expression worried.

"Sheesh …" Mirajane frowned, and with that, all of the images began to fade back into the ethereal fog.

"Nee-chan …" Elfman wondered why she would be there as well, but he suddenly found himself somewhere new. Inside the guild building, many years ago, everyone seemed so much younger … there were people chattering, clattering, but none of the sounds made any sense … except for one.

"Another brawl? Really, nothing ever stays sane here …"

He turned at hearing the voice of his younger sister once more, although she now appeared at the age that she had … he felt a slight fear rising up in his throat.

She was talking to Macao and Wakaba, both of whom were cheering on the spar between Erza and Mirajane. The little blue cat, named Happy, sat at the table, happily munching on something or another, he too cheering on the fight.

"Hahah, what do you expect? It's Fairy Tail!" Wakaba grinned. "Although, they could tone it down a little …"

"Heh, we got ourselves an entire generation of hooligans. Should prove interesting later!" Macao laughed heartily, taking a swig of beer from his mug.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, but then frowned with wobbling eyes to Lisanna. "But Laxus fried my fish and Gray froze my other fish, I can't eat them now …"

"Aww, then we'll have to get you some more fish, won't we?" Lisanna smiled, patting the small furry blue cat's head as he cheered an "Aye!"

"Wait …" Elfman frowned, not believing the scene around him. "This time is …"

"Hey, Lisanna, we've got a job to do!" He heard his own slightly younger voice call out, and turned to see himself in his uniform walking towards Lisanna.

"But didn't we just come back?" Lisanna frowned.

"It's an S-Class mission. We're backing up Sis on it." His other replied with a hefty smile. "Once she finishes her spar, of course." Mirajane and Erza seemingly finished, as Mirajane came over to them as well, appearing vexed.

"What kind of job is it?" Happy asked, letting his tail flick to the other side.

"Emergency Suppression," Mirajane responded with a smirk. "We're heading toward the king of monsters, 'The Beast.'"

"Eeeh, you get all the crazy missions …" Wakaba responded, taking another puff from his tobacco pipe.

Lisanna turned around, calling over to Gray. "Gray, can you watch Happy this time?"

"Fine …" Came the mumbled response, and the blue cat trailed over to the ice mage as the three got up and readied to depart once more.

"No …" Elfman mumbled in horror, beginning to run after them as the scene began to stretch and skew itself once more. "Don't go! _Don't go! _At least take someone else with you!" He yelled into the fog, but only found himself in the village where he had become a beast. The homes were ablaze and he could see himself with his own eyes …

*  
>On the outside world, Elfman was grunting in alarm, his eyes ghostly white as the stone began to creep up his body. The weather outside had turned muggy, and rain began to drop from the sky.<p>

"Elfman, hang in there! Wake up!" Mirajane frantically called over to him, concerned first and foremost with her little brother's well being, despite the increasing pressure on her torso. But her voice would not reach him … not where he was …

*  
>Here approached the terrible beast that he had become, walking with its knuckles and its legs, towering well above all the others with its fearsome glowing eyes of rage.<p>

"T-that's me?" He couldn't find any words to describe how he felt at the sight of himself.

The mirage of Mirajane was injured nearby, having difficulties getting up as she shouted at the beast approaching her. "Elfman, get it together!"

"Mira-nee!" A bird swooped down from the sky, transforming back into his younger sister as she stood in front of his older. "I evacuated all the people in the town … but what happened?"

"Run, Lisanna!" Mirajane ordered. "I was careless. Elfman attempted to protect me, and he tried a Take Over on the Beast.

"Eeh?" Lisanna looked back up at the beast nearing them both. "Then ..."

"It's magical power was too great. Elfman's lost his reason!"

"What'll happen to Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna asked as she helped her older sister off the ground, pulling Mirajane's arm over her shoulder.

"If he doesn't come to his senses soon, he'll be taken by the Beast." Mirajane spoke bitterly as she looked up hurtfully at the horned beast, whose shadow now loomed over them both. The beast growled at them, a growing anger in his breath.

Lisanna frowned, and began to walk forwards, taking her sister's arm off her back. Mirajane fell back down, calling out worriedly. "Lisanna, what are you -?"

"Elf-nii-chan, what's the matter?" She asked sweetly, putting her arms behind her back as she looked up into the beast's eyes with a warm smile. "It's your little sister, Lisanna. Did you forget Mira-nee, too?" The beast cocked its head as it looked at the girl suspiciously. "There's no way that you'd forget us, right Elf-nii-chan? Because we both love you very much!"

"Lisanna …" Elfman spoke, watching the beast stare down at his sisters. "It's no use …" knowing what would come, he screamed in terror at his sister as tears began to form in his eyes. "_RUN!_"

The Beast roared, raising it's mighty fist forward.

But Lisanna … she simply raised her arms up in a warm welcome, her eyes happy as she continued to believe in her brother. "So, let's go home, okay? Elf-nii-chan!"

But the beast swung it's fist … Mirajane's eyes went blank in an ultimate horror … and Lisanna was flung from the heavy blow, landing far away that she vanished in the treetops.

Elfman fell to his knees, punching the ground with his fists as the skies above began to rain his misery down unto his back. He now found himself at her grave, crying, bandages tightly wrapped around his wounds, Mirajane staring vacantly at the ground, looking at neither the grave nor her brother.

"It's my fault …" Elfman's counterpart cried, gasping for air between his tears. "It's my fault Lisanna …"

"It's not your fault." Mirajane mumbled, feeling like a shell of her former self. "Lisanna told you, remember? Every living thing dies sometime."

"You were listening back then, Nee-chan?" Elfman sniffed, laughing a little but it was not a laugh of any form of joy.

"Lisanna will live on forever in our hearts." Mirajane affirmed, although her words held no emotion. "Isn't that right?"

"N-Nee-chan …" The other image of Elfman looked back at her, still crying. He could now see her tears as she fought back the maelstrom of emotions boiling in her heart.

"So … we're going to keep living!" Mirajane spoke bitterly, pushing herself forward even though the tragedy of her sister's death weighed on her heart so. "For Lisanna's sake, too!"

*  
>"Nee-chan …" Elfman spoke as the stone crept up his face, his eyes turning to stone as a tear glistened in the corner. "Lisanna …"<p>

But he heard his sister's voice. His sister's voice reached him as he shed the tear, and he felt himself being tugged from the ethereal world, having witnessed his memories once more.

"Elfman!" He could vaguely see his older sister, reaching out for him, becoming drenched in the rain. "Elfman, hang in there!" she gasped as the metal fingers crushed against her body. "I can't … lose you too!"

Sol was laughing back in the hallway. "Now, it's about time for the finale!"

"Why's that?"

Sol turned at hearing Elfman's voice, a little surprised to hear him conscious. "Oh?" He readjusted his monocle as he saw a golden light beginning to eat away at his stone, cracking it at the pressure points and letting them slide off.

"I vowed never to see my sister's tears again!" Elfman growled, his senses returning to him as his magical power brought him back to his world. "So what are you crying for?"

"T-that light …" Mirajane stuttered, then began to scream at him. "Don't do it, Elfman! You can't!"

"_Who was it that made her cry?_" Elfman bellowed, throwing his head back in his surge of magical power.

"It's impossible! You're not capable of doing a full body Take Over!" Sol knew these words would not be enough to deter the beast, but he wanted to reassure himself more than anything else. But Elfman's magical energy forced itself into a spell, despite better judgment. "Incredible!"

The smoke vanished, and out came the shadow of a beast, with great horns, ape-like mannerisms, sickly green skin and glowing black eyes.

"O-Oh my …" Sol muttered nervously. "That's-!"

"A full body Take Over!" Mirajane began to shake a little at the sight of the beast, the cold rain drops running down her shoulders. She worried of what would come, and if her brother would recover from it. "Beast Soul!"

The beast roared, revealing its massive fangs and horrendous breath.

"Non non non!" Sol began to sweat nervously, knowing that this would be an opponent he would be ill-matched to. "With non of three, you misunderstand me!" He fretted. "I, Monsieur, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir! You are indeed a Man among men Elfman!" Sol started a series of ridiculous gestures, hoping that if the beast didn't understand the words, he would understand the strange dances. "I, Monsieur, believed you could overcome it! Right?" The beast cocked its head, giving a rough exhale. "Well then, if you'll be excusing me …"

But the beast smacked Sol through the air, who huffed in indigence. "How dare you! Platre Sonate!" Sol attempted to fire another attack at the beast, another cloud of dust rising up from the attack as Sol landed on his feet. "Non, non, non … don't let your guard down now!" But he paled when the dust dropped, and the beast stood above him, ready to crush the disgusting creep of a man.

The Beast proceeded to deal a beating that most humans would not survive; Sol let out a cry of "Non!" each time he felt the mighty brawn of the Beast's fists, breaking his bones, damaging his monocle, defeating the earth mage in a painful manner. Soon, he was knocked unconscious.

"Elfman!" Mirajane called out worriedly to the Beast, who turned its head in the direction she called out to him. His eyes softened a little, and he ran outside, but vanished from Mirajane's sight. She feared what may have become of her brother … "So … can you … hear my voice?" She then saw him approaching her down the length of metal arm, and he landed with a great thud in front of her. He raised himself off his knuckles and growled at her.

"Could you have lost your reason again?" Mirajane whispered as she stared at him. A claw slammed down behind her, and she closed her eyes, awaiting what she thought would happen … but she heard the creaking of the iron, and she felt the grip loosen. One arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from slipping down the slickened metal fingers, pulling her up from the crack, continuing to hold onto her but with no malicious intent. She blinked in surprise and heard her brother's voice.

"I'm sorry … Nee-chan …" He wrapped her into a hug with both of his arms. "You must never have wanted to see me like this again. Because I wasn't able to control it, Lisanna …"

"You still have your reason …!"

"But I didn't know what else to do. I had to get stronger to protect you and Fairy Tail!" The beast spoke, his magic wearing off as he turned back into Elfman, his clothes torn and tattered from the transformation.

Mirajane smiled, giving him a light hug back. "Lisanna's death wasn't your fault. You were trying your best to protect us both back then."

"But I failed. Lisanna died." Elfman answered hollowly.

"I'm still here." She offered a warm smile. _Nee-chan … _"We decided together, right? To live on in her stead … to work as hard as we could."

Elfman sniffed, unable to fight back the torrent of emotions he felt at the moment. He burst into tears, much like a child would, wailing and letting the sadness escape him. "Nee-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!"

She chuckled a little at his outburst, but continued to give him reassurance. "And how is crying going to help anything?"

"But-!"

"Thank you, Elfman." She would have said more, or would have begun walking up the arm to the main building, but something caught her attention. _The ticking … it's not as fast as it was … _she glanced to her side, frowning as she looked at the giant magic spell that the bomb lacrima was scribbling in the air.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Elfman asked, sniffling.

"The giant isn't writing as quickly …" she noted, turning around fully to analyze what was taking place. "The forbidden magic of the four elements … Abyss Break … The four elements. Fire, water, wind and earth …" Suddenly, a thought entered her mind. _Could it be …? _"Elfman, how many of the Element Four are left?"

He counted on his fingers … the fire mage, then this jerk of an earth mage … "That would leave to, I guess?"

"As I thought!" Mirajane nodded to herself. "Each time we get one of them, the giant's movements slow down! This giant is powered by the four elements."

"Really?" _Nee-chan is smart to think that up so quickly …_

"Hurry! The remaining two should be somewhere inside the giant!" Mirajane spoke with urgency, and the two began down the fingers, paying caution as they could easily slip with the rain pelting down on the metal, heading towards what they hoped would be one of the other Elemental Four mages.

*  
>The giant's ticking continued, and the magic spell continued to be written, but those on the beach looked up in curiosity.<p>

"A lot of time has passed, but the magic hasn't activated yet," Wakaba grunted, chewing on his pipe.

"This is bad for my heart," Macao agreed with Wakaba. "How long until it's over?"

"Wait, isn't that giant moving turtlish?" Laki asked, Macao and Wakaba turning to face her.

"Huh? Turt-what?" Wakaba frowned.

"She means it's moving slower, I think …" Wakaba's eye twitched. "Try speaking so we can understand you!"

"I like talking this way!" Laki defended.

"Gray, Elfman, and now Mirajane, who's been rescued, are doing their best to hold it back, I bet." Cana grinned, approaching Macao and Wakaba as they all looked up at the beast. "All we can do is hold these guys back so they don't get in the way of our nakama!" She tossed yet another one of her cards at a ghoul, destroying it for the time being.

*  
>The rain began to clear up, the sun shining through the clouds once more. Gray looked over worriedly at the woman he both defeated and saved, who had fallen unconscious for whatever reason. "H-hey, what's the matter? Hang in there!" He fretted, wondering why she had lost consciousness. <em>Did she lose that much magical power? Aww, crap!<em> Gray was a man who, despite being a jerk and a clueless idiot at times, had a fondness for women, and he cared for them – whether they were his friends, or his enemies.

"Gray!" two voices spoke in unison, one male, one female, as he heard hurried footsteps approaching him. Gray turned his head to see Elfman and Mirajane, both of whom had found him.

"Elfman! Wait, and Mira too?" Gray frowned. _When did she come up here?_

They stood around the fallen figure of Juvia, the water mage, as she lay on the ground with a dazed smile on her face. "So this is the third Element Four?" Elfman sighed. "Why does she look so happy?"

"Beats me, she was a strange one," Gray shrugged.

"Only one more," Mirajane spoke. Gray looked over at her, puzzled, and she continued to explain. "If we can defeat one more, we can stop Abyss Break. The Magic Giant moves using the power of the Element Four. We can still make it! We can do it!" Gray and Elfman nodded at her declaration.

"Just defeat one more …" Gray repeated. "So, who's left?"

"The final one, Aria of the Heavens," Mirajane spoke with an intense stare to the center of the structure they stood on. "The strongest wizard of the Element Four. He's the one that took the Master's magical power … a fearsome opponent."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Elfman shouted, and the three started their search for their final adversary of the Elemental Four.

*  
>Natsu allowed the cat to grasp onto the back of his cloak (he only hoped the cat wouldn't widen the tears already in it) and raise him up off the ground, heading towards the center of all the commotion. He did not mind this particular sensation of flight; except for occasional air turbulence he encountered from flying on the backs of beasts in the past, he felt relatively safe and motion sickness free, for the beasts had better control over the air currents and usually there was no constant up-and-down or side-to-side motion.<p>

Happy started taking him on a direct route, but Natsu knew they would have to divert to another path. _The shades and the guild are fighting down there, no need for them to notice us._ He raised his hand so Happy could see it. "What is it?" the cat asked curiously, flapping his wings as they continued on. Natsu used basic sign language: he pointed at the ghouls, made a scary, scary face, then moved his finger to show that they could take a roundabout route, ending with a nod. He knew it would take longer, but just because he would help out this time, he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself.

"Aye sir!" The flying feline nodded, and flew off faster in a semi-circular route to avoid the main fighting and being detected by reconnaissance. Natsu smiled, proud that the cat understood what he signed. _Most humans don't get it at all, and it takes four or five times until they get a vague idea._

The cat soon reached the ocean, and Natsu prayed that the cat wouldn't "drop" him in. He could climb out of a canal okay because there was a wall, but this he wouldn't be able to swim very easily. But he worried for naught, for Happy flew across just as easily, keeping a firm grip on the back of his clothes to ensure he wouldn't fall in. They went undetected by the shades and by the mages, who were more concentrated on the linear battlefield than what was occurring around them.

He sniffed as they neared the fortress, taking in the smells of everything that he could. He smelled the burning wood in the distance, the ocean, the sandstone, the shades, distinctly different people … and he could smell that the members aboard the fortress were located towards the top, including the faint smell of Lucy's scent that was still stuck on his own clothing, so he pointed upward, Happy quickly understanding and flying him up high enough until they found a platform they could safely land on and enter the structure.

"So where do you think Lucy is?" The cat asked worriedly, looking around the maze of hallways they entered. Natsu's sense of smell distorted a little, but he could still sense that she was likely in a chamber well above them. He led the flying cat through the hallways, stairwells, and they continued to ascend as he followed his nose.

Happy, however, had this time to think. He'd been trying not to think about it, but … _the Master's gone, Erza's gone … no matter what happens in this war, in the end Jose will _…

Natsu sensed the depression coming from the cat, and stopped for a moment, the cat bumping into his back. "Oww! What'd you stop for?" Happy asked, looking around. If there was one thing Natsu understood about winning, it was morale, courage, and brains – any one of the three on its own would become deadly. _Cheer up the cat, and he won't be caught up in any future attacks,_ Natsu decided, and turned to face Happy, smiling as he scratched his head.

However, Happy did not immediately understand this. "You're weird …"

Natsu realized he wasn't getting the message across, so he took his hand, sparked a little flame, and allowed it to trickle across the wall, burning in a thin layer of ash so that it could be read as text. [_Cheer up. We'll find her and kick the enemy's ass, but we can't do that without some faith._]

Happy looked over at it, taking the words in and smiling. _I wonder why I feel so hopeful when I see him. Everyone else seems to think he's suspicious, but he's one of the friendliest people I've met! _It was then that he allowed his jaw to drop, realizing something he should have realized in the first place. "Eeeeh? You can talk by burning words into walls too! Why didn't you use this before?"

Natsu let out a silent chuckle, deciding to turn around and continue upward, satisfied that the cat felt better. He knew why he didn't use the flame texts. _Gives a lot away about me. In this case, it's permanent, and can be read by anyone. It shows my enemies just how much control I have in using my magic, and that gives them an idea of what level to put me on … ruins the element of surprise._

They continued down another hallway, but this time, at the end of the hallway stood an entry chamber, with the staircases dividing into two directions towards the top. Natsu entered it cautiously, sensing another presence nearby … he was right. A large, concentrated gust of wind shot towards them in a circular motion around the room, and he quickly leapt upwards to avoid being caught up in it. This time, he landed back on his feet, but remained cautious as Happy began to panic.

"Aaah! What was that?" Happy fretted, beginning to fly around Natsu's head in worry.

"The sadness!" A voice rang out as a tall, broad green-caped figure with a long purple ribbon and a green hat emerged, sporting yellow garments underneath. "The stranger who comes to save another, falling to the ground … ah, all that's left is the corpse of a lone mage!"The new character stood upright, cocking his head up to show his eyes in bandages and tears running down his face.

_Wind magic … and he seems not to fully understand me, a plus …_

"Natsu, that's one of the Element Four!" Happy exclaimed, hovering near Natsu's side.

"My name is Aria!" The wing mage bawled, raising his right hand. "I am at the top of the Element Four! And I have come to hunt me a mage!" Aria threw a burst of spiraling wind at them, Natsu skillfully dodging this and the rest of the relentless barrage of wind strikes, but not releasing any of his own attacks in the process.

_Wait, can Natsu even use powerful enough magic? He said he could fight mages, but can he fight them on this scale?_ Happy began to wonder, standing back as he had no real fighting capabilities of his own. He couldn't recall Natsu using any powerful magic … merely defending by skilled fighting moves instilled in soldiers. _D-did I make a mistake in bringing Natsu? What if he can't fight them? He'll be hurt and it'll be my fault!_

"You've done well to stand against me this long," Aria noted, somewhat impressed but their scuffle was nowhere near a fair fight. "But in the face of my 'Airspace' magic, you are powerless!" Aria scoffed.

_Airspace magic? _Natsu frowned, charging forward but ended up hitting a block of air, stinging his face. He backed off a little. _… Been a while since I've faced something similar …_

"Invisible magic! What should we do?" Happy began to sweat, anxious and worried for Natsu.

Natsu flipped back, the sting still on his skin, but nowhere near enough to fully harm him.

"You can still stand?" Aria frowned. _Is he holding back as well?_ "You hold up quite well. Airspace: Surpress!"

Natsu was thrown back by the magical air orbs that condensed the air and exploded it outward, leaving bruising and cuts on his exposed skin and a few more tears in his cloak. This time, he didn't land on his feet, but quickly returned to a firm stance. _Damn it, will I have to use the little flame I've got left to do this quickly?_ He inwardly growled. _I'm not going to use _that_ magic in this battle._

_He's too strong!_ Happy bit his lip as he looked over at Aria.

Natsu decided he would use his speed to attempt to surprise Aria – and it did surprise him, but not quickly enough. Natsu reappeared behind their opponent, attempting to deliver a round kick, but Aria vanished into the air. _Figures._

"This is over, little mage. Allow me to give you the same suffering I gave the guild's master, which you appear to be collaborating with."

Natsu sensed the presence reappear behind him, and Aria's voice speaking: "Airspace: Ruin!"

A golden light shone around Natsu's feet as it activated. "Oh, the sadness! No matter the wizar, inside this airspace their magical power will empt … what?" Even though the magic sapped energy from its space … Aria's jaw dropped a little. _Now_ he felt true surprise. Energy ripped from the area, but it was not harming the mage as it should have been. Happy, too, could see what was happening. _The airspace … it doesn't work on him!_

Natsu grinned, glad he caught the enemy off guard. _I might run out of my own energy, but I can never be drained of it._ He was about to employ his own magic and stun the enemy when Aria was sent hurtling through room by another kick from behind, knocking the magic from its grip and allowing Natsu to move aside.

_Someone new arrived …_ he moved aside, looking at who appeared. _Perhaps one of the other mages from the cat's guild?_

"Erza!" Happy cried gleefully, waving his paws in the air as he danced upward.

'_Erza' …?_ He saw the long, red hair, the upper knight armor, and a sword in her hands. _Wait, isn't that the mage that came out in a bath towel and threw the spirit into the wall?_

"Erza, I thought you were injured badly! You shouldn't be up!" Happy cheered, flying over to her as she stood up and turned around. She saw Natsu … and glared.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed, raising her sword in his direction. Although he'd yet to witness her fury, he could sense that she thought him an enemy. "You are a Phantom Mage after all?"

_And here's where things go badly …_ Natsu frowned. _Next time, listen to your brain._

"Waah, Erza, he's not an enemy! I asked him to come back and help!" Happy defended, flying around her head in an attempt to convince her otherwise. "Loki's just mad because Natsu is Lucy's boyfriend!"

…

Natsu's and Erza's eyes twitched, although Natsu's face blued.

… _Cat, you need to stop making assumptions. And stop voicing those assumptions. _Natsu shook his head, sighing. Lucy, to him, was more along the lines of an acquaintance. Just where did the cat get his ideas?

_Loki wouldn't attack that ferociously for a matter along those lines._ "That's one of the more pathetic excuses I've heard," Erza grimaced. "Now tell me who's allegiance you _really_ foll-!"

However, she did not finish, for the air began to warp and Aria appeared once more, a fair distance from the both of them. "Erza Scarlet?" Aria asked for confirmation.

Erza turned her head and her sword to the enemy, frowning with an intense glare. "So you're the one that hurt the Master."

"How sad. For me to have the head of not only this interesting mage, but Titania as well!" His grin splayed across his face, from ear to ear. "Since I get to actually face Erza …" he raised his hands, unwrapping the bandages wound around his eyes. "… then I suppose I have no choice but to fight seriously!" His eyes dilated, a white "X" mark in place of the pupils. Natsu had a feeling this would become serious.

*  
>"His eyes?" Gray asked, confused as Mirajane gave them information on the Element Four as they sought out the remaining mage. "What about his eyeballs?"<p>

"Aria usually has his eyes closed," Mirajane answered. "By closing his eyes, he suppresses the overwhelming magical power he possesses. If you find Aria, beat him before he can open his eyes! If he opens them, you might lose any chance at victory."

*  
>A glow began to emerge from the Abyss Break magic circle as it completed the writing, magical energy trickling into the writing to activate the sequence.<p>

"It's glowing!" one member on the beach shouted. "Is it complete?" Shouted another.

"Damn it … is this as far as we go?" Wakaba lamented.

*  
>"Come, Titania!" Aria beckoned, pushing his hands together as the air began to whip around the room in a frenzy. "Activate the Airspace of Death: Zero! This Airspace will consume all life within it!" The air began to explode outwards faster, Happy falling back a little and grabbing onto one of the trails of Natsu's scarf to hold on.<p>

"Magic that consumes life?" Erza growled, summoning her own magic to call forward a spell, her hair whipping back against her face and a few strands tangling themselves in the joints of her armor. She pointed her new sword in Aria's direction, ire in her eyes. "How? How can you take people's lives so easily? You villain!"

"Now, let's enjoy this!" Aria grinned, his eyes beginning to glow a red blaze.

Erza charged forward, but Aria tightened the airspace, laughing. "Can you withstand this Airspace?" a barrage of glowing white lights, which were in fact highly compressed gasses, shot her way, but she dodged each and every one of them, continuing onward. With a large swing, she sliced through the airspace, stunning Aria. "Impossible! She's slicing through the Airspace?" _First the boy can't be drained, and now the Airspace will not work on Titania …!_ It was not his lucky day.

She leapt upwards after another swing, using her equipment magic to change into a new suit of armor and launched her own attack. "Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!" A series of glowing swords threw themselves at Aria, who screeched in pain as he fell down to the ground and the armor vanished to whence it came. Erza landed not too far away, Aria defeated.

"S-She beat him in one hit!" Happy was both joyous and stunned at the same time, crawling his way up onto Natsu's head. Natsu, who had hung back to gauge their powers, felt somewhat impressed, but overall thankful. _I didn't have to resort to using my last flames yet, so I can save them for the real enemy._ No doubt someone just as strong would be guarding Lucy above.

"The likes of you should have never been able to beat the master." Erza turned, malice shining in her eyes as she looked over at Aria. "Your days of glory will be wiped out, starting now."

*  
>"Can we block it?" One mage asked Macao, eyeing the magic circle with fear.<p>

"It's not something we can block!" Macao frowned. "We have to think up something else -!"

But as Macao spoke, the spell for Abyss Break began to deactivate, shrinking down to nothingness as the energy dissipated.

"The lights disappeared!"

The mechanical giant began to shut down, its eyes ceasing to glow, and the body falling downwards. It's mechanical hand that held the lacrima crashed into the sea, sending large waves up the beach while Fairy Tail mages retreated.

*  
>The mechanical fortress began to shake as it started crashing downwards onto relaxed joints, and this – of course, was <em>not<em> good news for Natsu. He attempted to keep a firm stance as he crouched lower, turning slightly green in his face as he felt his brain "sloshing" back and forth … it was terrifying how easily he could be brought down.

"Erza!" Happy cried in alarm.

Erza's armor deactivated, she too upset by the shaking, and she began to fall backwards. Natsu and Happy both saw this, and although Natsu didn't want to chance being impaled by her, he didn't want her to crack her head (otherwise it would seem incriminating).

Ignoring the headache he was receiving, he quickly ran over and caught her with his arm before he fell over completely, cautiously and carefully dragging her to one of the sides of the room in case the ceiling decided to come down on them. Happy panicked about the shaking, watching Natsu himself collapse up against the pillar as he tried to fight off his motion sickness (and keep the cat from noticing his weakness).

The quivering ceased after a time, and Natsu could take in a few deep breaths, fighting off the ill feelings. _It's stopped._ He climbed back up onto his feet, he and Happy propping Erza back up against the pillar safely.

"Is she okay?" Happy worried, putting his paws up to his face. Natsu nodded, knowing that she had merely passed out from lack of magical power. _Thanks to her actions, I can save my flames for the real enemy. As of now, we should go find Lucy. Now that they've lost their trump card, they might try something even more drastic, and it likely will be far from good._ He stood up, motioning Happy to follow.

"Will it be alright to leave her here, though?" Happy asked worriedly. Natsu took a whiff of the air again, and smiled. He could smell the stench of other guild members from the cat's guild heading in this direction (the mages from that guild tended to reek of beer hall smells). Happy decided he would take this reassurance, and, after a quick glance back at Erza, followed suit.

_But will Natsu really be able to fight the mages we find?_ He began to wonder if he should have convinced Natsu to wait for the other mages after all.


	9. II: The Iron Dragon Slayer

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Nine: The Iron Dragon Slayer**

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable …" Jose groused, his teeth grinding together as fury's grip strengthened, watching the scene from his post in the tower. "The Element Four were wiped out fighting with that worthless Fairy Tail?"<p>

"If you were beat by trash, then you're nothing but trash yourself."

Jose turned to the source of the comment, recognizing the scathing voice, seeing his other S-Ranked mage enter the premises. "Oh, you've returned Gajeel?"

"I've brought a present, Master." Gajeel snickered, dropping his target onto the floor; she was barely conscious, fading in and out every couple of minutes.

"That was quick. But you've done an excellent job finding her." He praised, relieved to have yet another useful card in his hand to play in this game of war.

Gajeel's nose wrinkled as he put a hand up to it, pinching his piercings to feel the iron against his skin. "Don't underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer."

"You sure she's still alive?" Jose asked, seeing that their target didn't move at all on the floor. "This is all pointless if she isn't."

Letting out a gruff exhale, he moved his hand down to his chin. "I did rough her up a bit. See?" As if to prove his strength and his ability to capture, he tucked his foot under Lucy's stomach and, with a large kick, threw her across the room into the wall, where she slid down, subconsciously coughing at the new pain that shot across her spine and her body. Gajeel proceeded to laugh, delighted by his prey. So rare were chances to participate in a war. "Looks like she's still kickin'!"

"Now that's my guild!" Jose laughed as well, turning his eyes to the other mages. "Only the strongest wizards!" He ordered the others to turn on the vocal displacement, which would allow his voice to reach those out on the beach.

"Attention all you from Fairy Tail!" Those outside and inside heard him, some looking up while others continued to pursue a ghoul or seek out more enemies inside the mechanical beast. "Please listen carefully to this voice."

Suddenly, they all heard Lucy's scream as Gajeel yanked her up by her hair, waking her up enough to validate her presence.

"That voice!" Elfman stopped, looking up at where the central tower would be.

"Lucy!" Gray confirmed, feeling tense as they decided to keep moving.

"We have captured Lucy," Jose continued. "So, we have accomplished one of our objectives. Thus, we have one final goal that remains to be fulfilled. Wiping you off the face of this earth!" He began to cackle, stirring anger in everyone who called themselves part of the Fairy Tail guild. "You worthless brats!"

*  
>"Shit, what do we do now?" Macao grunted as they continued their defenses against the shades.<p>

"I think the number of Shades has increased," one of the other members spoke hesitantly, exhausted from their relentless attack.

"Give us a break here … they're still at it?" Wakaba wanted a way to completely wipe out the Shades, but none of them had the magic or expertise to ward them off for good. _Levy probably could've found a spell to at least set up a barrier …!_

"… M … Macao-san …!"

Macao turned at hearing the worried voice, his eyes widening as he saw Reedus approaching them, riding on another beast he conjured up on what little magic he could force from his system. "Reedus!" _He looks terrible …! He must 've held his ground well, but …_ no, he didn't want to think that Reedus had done a poor job. He had likely been attacked by multiple mages, and sending only one mage to protect Lucy had not been the wisest move.

"Macao-san!" Reedus climbed off the beast, nearly falling over as his knees buckled, too hurt to move too much of his body. "T-they caught Lucy!"

"Yeah, they just made an announcement," Macao growled, taking a moment to wipe out an advancing shade with his purple fire. "Are you okay, Reedus?"

"I'll be fine, b-but there's something more urgent!" he protested. "Loki came but was caught in one of their traps … then, Lucy's acquaintance from earlier, he appeared and he attacked Loki …!"

Macao's heart nearly skipped a beat. "What?" _So he was an enemy after all? We should always trust Loki's instincts. _"Is Loki alright?"

"I don't know, I crawled out of the building because it caught fire, but when I had enough strength to look back in, both of them were gone!" Reedus frowned, clearly worried. "I'm worried they're still fighting!"

"Damn it, and we don't have many men to spare …!" Macao growled, turning to Reedus. "Ask around, see if there's anyone who can't fight the shades anymore, and have them go look for Loki, _understood_?"

"O-oui!"

*  
>Jose stepped down from his platform after cutting off the vocal magic, heading over to the doorway. "Watch over Lucy," Jose told Gajeel, not bothering to look back at his follower or his capture. "There are a number of bugs still in my guild building. I'll show them there won't be any more miracles." His aura turned ominous, only furthering Gajeel's excitement. "I'll clean them up myself!"<p>

*  
>Makarov turned his head, grunting as he started to awake in the bed, noticing he was inside a tree home full of shelves of medicines and tonics and herbs and jars of animal organs. <em>Must be at Porlyusicas' …<em>

"Makarov," an elderly female's voice spoke, and he turned to see that very woman, Porlyusica, looking at him, somewhat surprised. She began to make her way to him. "How do you feel?"

He sat up in his bed, grunting as he began to mull over events in his mind.

"You should stay in bed." Porlyusica advised.

He looked at her with a "yeah, right" look, grunting as he hopped out of the bed and began walking to the door. "And you think I'll listen to you?"

"Considering your age, don't you think it's a bit early for you to have recovered?" She warned, her eyes trailing his movements.

"The 'age' crack wasn't necessary," Makarov began to pull on his jacket, which he found conveniently laid out in a pile on a table. The smell of the herbs in the air and the flowers in the pots, and whatever she had cooking in a cauldron nearby felt nauseating.

She stamped her foot lightly as she turned to face him, her poise straight and proud. "You're going to your death?"

"I'm going to do my duty as a parent. That's all." He answered, meeting her eyes. He turned and walked towards the entry, pushing open one of the heavy wooden doors with ease. "Sorry for the trouble. " With that, he walked out, the pleasantries over. _I have a job to do_.

*  
>She heard the clamoring of footsteps down the hallway, and heard them hurry as they neared her. The sounds of the world around her were bringing her back, feeling her chin lift up as she realized she was propped up against of the pillars, debris littered around the floor and a defeated Aria lying nearby. She opened her eyes, looking around without turning her head. <em>… Happy … and that boy are gone …<em>

"Erza!"

She turned her head to the familiar cry, and saw Mirajane, standing their in her pink dress, appearing worried sick as Gray and Elfman caught up to her. They all gathered around her, checking to see if she was alright.

"Looks like there were some scuffles here too," Eflman grunted.

"It's you guys …" Erza spoke slowly, trying to gauge how injured she really was. She would move or flex one muscle slowly with minuscule effort, using the feedback from these movements to figure out exactly where she was injured. _A lot of my magic power is gone … I need to focus on creating more of it …_ she affirmed. She began to push herself up using the back of the wall, grunting as her legs began to buckle.

"When did you break in?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"You shouldn't even be standing!" Mirajane exclaimed, running over to help her stand. She _knew_ Erza was far too depleted from taking the blow from Jupiter, she had healed many of the wounds shut herself. _Yet she still made it up here._

"H-hey," Elfman now noticed Aria lying defeated on the opposing side of the room. "You actually fought with wounds like that?"

"What were you thinking?" The ice mage scratched his head. "That means you defeated Aria?"

"I never wanted you guys to see me so weak like this," Erza answered with a soft smile, the only reason she didn't fall back was because of the column behind her. "I guess I still have a long way to go."

"Just what happened?" Elfman asked, moving his arms out in questioning.

_That's right … Happy, and that boy …_ she frowned, her eyes narrowing. "We have more than Phantom to worry about," she answered, looking at them cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow.

"The boy that brought Lucy back to the guild, the one that Loki attacked … he was here."

The other's eyes widened, confused and startled by this information.

"What would he be doing here?" Gray growled.

"That is what I want to know," she frowned. "Happy was with him … but why was he here, in the Phantom's guild, when we told him to leave?"

Mirajane closed her fist. "Do you think that maybe he's part of Phantom?"

Erza nodded. "It's possible, but he and Aria seemed to be fighting when I arrived … he might be another hired enemy that Aria didn't like, or a third party out to cause some damage. I couldn't find any guild tattoos, but they may be hidden under his clothing. I think he may have somehow convinced Happy that he's doing this for other reasons," she added, remembering the earlier 'boyfriend' comment the flying cat had fretted about.

"Damn him," Elfman snarled, pounding his fist into his hand. "Loki probably attacked him because he knew he was that terrible an enemy …"

"But why did Loki have so much trouble telling us who he was in the first place?" Mirajane frowned, moving her hand up to her chin in thought. "What if -?"

She, however, did not get to finish her thought, as an overwhelming stench filled the air, an aura dancing in darkness sent fear into their bodies as their hearts began to noticeably pound in their chests.

"What's that?" Gray spoke in shock at this overwhelming sensation.

"I sense death!" Erza too felt frozen to her place, her lip beginning to tremble in a reflexive fear. _A stench of rotting flesh … a dark aura … it's …_

Elfman shivered, straightening his back in an attempt to bolster himself. "It sends chills down a Man's spine!"

_The malice … is palpable! _Mirajane began to search for the source, although her feet wanted her to remain put. The sound of slow clapping came from the staircases above, and they all turned with their jaws clenched to face the source of the noise.

"My, my, my …" came the slow drawl of the aura's source, "I'm quite impressed, my Fairy Tail Mages …" Stepping down the stairs, advancing towards them, was the Phantom Lord Master, Jose, with his noxious aura dancing around his body, radiating in spools of darkness. "To think I would be able to have such fun … I never would have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, taking down the Element Four, and even bringing my Magic Giant to its knees!" He raised his arms up in a beckoning stance, his head cocked to one side with a spiteful grin.

"Master Jose!" Erza's brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing in their newest enemy's direction.

_What incredibly evil magic power …!_ Mirajane brought a hand to her mouth, feeling nauseous as bile began to creep up her throat. Her shoulders trembled and cold beads of sweat rolled down her face. _I feel sick just standing near him!_

"Now, I must thank you for the fun you've given me." Jose laughed, his arms raising even higher. Elfman and Gray decided now was their time to act.

"Elfman!" Gray spoke to see if Elfman was ready, to which he acknowledged with a hefty "Right!"

"I'll enjoy this …" Jose's black lips grinned from ear to ear as his aura danced about with even more excitement. He raised his right hand, the aura turning to a sold black.

"Ice Make -!" "Beast Arm -!"

"Wait, don't be hasty!" Erza commanded, realizing that her comrades were about to make a serious mistake. But it was too late, as her two comrades leapt at the enemy with their attacks.

"- Saucer!" "—Iron Bull!"

Jose readied himself, smirking. "Absurd!" Ghostly, ghoulish purple jets of smoke with the faces of skulls danced out of his magic circle, headed right towards the two foolhardy mages that dared to challenge him. They ripped right through Elfman and Gray, throwing them far back into the ground, a cloud of debris marking where they fell.

"Elfman!" Mirajane cried worriedly. "Gray!"

Erza began to reaffirm her stance, encouraging her magic to multiply at a faster rate, but Jose merely stroke again at the two fallen mages, a red haze exploding the area they had fallen in. Even Mirajane was caught up in this, being thrown backwards and rolling back on the ground, her long white hair becoming a tangled mess.

Erza had enough. She launched herself at Jose, drawing out her sword, but Jose prepared himself. He sent a spiraling mess of darkness, Erza narrowly dodging it by leaping up into the air, forcing her magic to equip herself to her Black Wing armor as she hurled herself at Jose. She managed two swings before he caught her by her wrist, his eyes narrowing at the lucky catch. He flung her backwards, but she landed on her feet on some rubble nearby, retreating back a little to analyze her newest opponent.

"You," Jose spoke with a grin. "I'm pretty sure you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How is it that you can still stand?"

"My friends strengthen my heart." Erza explained, her eyes shining with a pride and a motivation that could never be put into exact words. "For those I love, I'd throw away this body!"

"Strong, courageous, beautiful …" Jose's face darkened. "It will be such a pleasure to destroy you, girl!"

*  
>Lucy felt the wind knocked out of her as she was once more thrown against the wall, landing in a heap on the floor. Gajeel had thrown her back with one of his iron transformations, it shrinking and returning to his normal arm form. "Man, what a lame reaction …"<p>

"Gajeel, don't you think you should stop now?" One of the other guild members spoke up worriedly, not wanting to oppose a mage he felt was far superior to himself, but concerned that this would ruin their image, their reputation. "You keep doing this and it'll be serious trouble!"

"Geeh?" He cocked his head towards them. "But I'm bored. The master sure is cruel," he turned back around, raising his arm, transforming it back into an iron weapon. "Making me watch over the girl like this and going to deal with the flies himself."He took a few steps towards Lucy. "What's the harm in doing this to pass the time, huh?"

"Stop it," the nameless mage spoke again. "If the Master finds out, he won't let you off so easy!"

Gajeel grew fed up with the other mage's insolence, so he aimed his arm at his face and threw the other backwards, knocking a tooth loose in the process. The other mages present jumped back a little, surprised.

"Shut up," Gajeel spoke with a proud authority. "Maybe she's some noblewoman or something, but to me she's nothing but Fairy Butt trash. And even if she's a woman, she's still a Wizard." His face darkened. "She should have prepared for this when she joined a guild."

"But you're going overboard," Bozu protested. "What a waste …"

"Master's going to be pissed, big time." Sue added.

"If that happens, I'll blame it on you guys!" Gajeel spoke with glee, watching the other two frown as they thought in unison: _What a jerk. _"But man, how stupid. Now that they know she's rich, the Fairy butts are frantic to get her back."

Lucy began to force herself up, able to push herself up onto her knees, smirking a little at Gajeel's words, catching his attention. "You guys really are complete idiots …" she gave an airy laugh, though it seemed more sinister than pleased. She pushed herself up by staying close to the wall, her knees buckling as she felt pain and bruising all over her body. "So pitiful, I think I'm tearing up."

"Oooh?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"W-what's she doing?" Bozu asked, and Sue answered his inquiry: "She's provoking him."

"Phantom Lord? The rulers of spirits?" She smirked back at them, finding her courage once more. _Fairy Tail, everyone, their words … are finally reaching me … I understand them now._ She wanted to be strong; she wanted to be strong for all the mages that had been strong for her through this ordeal. "What a joke! I'm not scared of you at all!"

"Oh, I see then," Gajeel too grinned, but nastily as he extended his iron fist, pinning her against the stone wall behind her. "You've got some balls bluffing in a situation like this. I must say, that's not bad …" he let her fall back to the ground, watching her grasp her stomach where he had pinned her. "But you see, what I want to hear isn't you backtalk. I want to hear you scream. You don't start yelling and there's going to be trouble."

"Then why don't you try killing me?" She spat. "You do that, and you'll be in bigger trouble."

He grinned at the proposition. "Well, that sounds interesting. Let me hear it."

"Fairy Tail would never forgive you," she spoke with her strength, thinking of all her friends that she wanted to, _had _to stand up for now. "That's the kind of guild they are! You'd be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your lives!"

Gajeel felt no fear, staying at the same level of excitement that he already was at. "That sounds like fun, too. Let's try that out!"

He folded his arms, preparing another attack.

"Gajeel!" Bozu shouted, wanting him to stop. _He kills her and we'll all be in terrible trouble!_ But he got closer, closer, closer …

No one really saw what happened between that and when a jet of fire shot through Gajeel's ready-to-strike arm.

*  
>Natsu continued down the hallway, tracking Lucy's scent with his nose as Happy quickly followed. They both heard Jose's announcement, but they already <em>knew<em> she'd been caught.

"Hurry, Natsu, we need to find her!" Happy cried worriedly, following him around a corner as they continued their advance upwards.

_I know that._ Natsu frowned, turning yet another corner. He was starting to pick up some other scents as well … the smells in this hallway were nothing more than lingering trails, but he could sense plenty of other sources above. _Perhaps more enemies … but they don't smell that dangerous. But one of them … it's very familiar,_ he began to rack his brains, seeking for a match. _Who do you belong to?_

Happy felt troubled about more than their current situation. He worried about Lucy, who was probably hurt and being kept prisoner somewhere … he worried about the other Fairy Tail mages, especially Erza at the moment. _She took a hit from Jupiter and still came up here to fight._

But his worries were also focused on the rose-haired mage running next to him, who was perhaps his biggest worry of all. _He said he can fight mages, but I've only seen him using hand to hand – err, foot to hand? –combat skills … can he really go up against Gajeel? _Happy's lips tightened. _He can run, throw a punch, and he's a cat burglar, and he burned words into the wall, but can he fight a high level mage? I mean, he was fighting Aria, but Erza finished him off …_ he could feel a pit widening in his stomach. _Am I doing something wrong by bringing him into this battle zone?_ It seemed like a good idea at first, but now …

Natsu halted, Happy bumping into his back again. "What?" he asked, looking at Natsu. He pointed upwards, smelling their scents above. "They're right above us?" Happy asked with a little hope, but he still worried. It's a cat's job to worry, after all. He received a nod, and grinned. "Then let's go!"

However, Natsu motioned for the cat to wait, and he began to pull his head back. _It'd be easier to blast away part of the floor above, that way there's an emergency exit if we need it._ He decided, but he knew his blast would need to be concentrated, and he'd have to aim where the scents didn't seem to be too strong (he didn't want to accidentally blast who they were attempting to rescue). Once again, the clicking sound struck in his throat, surprising the cat. But what surprised him even more was when he saw Natsu's belly expand, and a beam of concentrated fire shoot straight up at the ceiling.

The blast lasted for only a few seconds, but it shocked him none the less. "_Eeeh! You can perform magic like that?"_ Happy nearly shrieked, taken aback by the sudden display of magical power. _… I … guess I didn't need to worry about it after all?_ But he had yet to see this in battle, so a tinge of concern remained.

Natsu ignored the comment, and pointed up again, his throat clicking once again as it returned to a "normal" state. Happy quickly regained his senses, hollering an "Aye sir!" and grabbing the back of his clothes once again as they flew up the long vertical space, avoiding the pieces of the ceiling that were falling down near them. The hole was big enough for them to fly up into, and that's all they needed.

*  
>Gajeel pulled back in surprise, stunned to see the beam of flames erupt from the floor and singe his arm; steam rose from the burned areas, but he molded his iron back into a perfect shape before allowing it to revert to his normal arm form. Lucy, too, quickly pulled back her legs, presuming one type of attack, but yelping a little at the attack she had <em>not <em>been expecting.

Within moments, a flying blue cat carrying a boy – about his age, maybe? – garbed in loose, torn red clothes and an annoying white scarf, settling down near the new hole in the floor.

Gajeel blinked in surprise, then grinned with a new thrilling sensation. _Ooh? A new fight …?_ This might become even more exciting.

"Luuucy!" The cat cried, releasing the back of Natsu's cloak and hurrying over to Lucy, who had backed up against the wall to avoid being near the hole, where chunks of the floor were still falling into.

"Happy!" she exclaimed in surprise as well, then turned her head to the other figure. _And Natsu …?_ But … hadn't he left …? _Did Fairy Tail ask for his help?_ She felt confused, but the cat's joy distracted her.

Natsu turned to face his enemies, but his eyes widened, caught off guard by the figure in front of him. Tall stature, wild black dreadlocks, multiple piercings … _The rustic, iron scent. _His eyes narrowed, but his tight jaw softened into a smile.

_Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer … I finally found you._

Gajeel, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea of the newcomer's identity. _Whoever that is, it might prove exhilarating …_ He grinned, cackling a little once more. _He singed my iron arm, that's a first for anyone. Is he one of these Fairy Butts?_ The newcomer's stench was painfully strong, wouldn't he have smelled it earlier if this guy belonged to the guild? Bah, who cared? _A good fight is what I want!_

"Oy, bastard trash!" Gajeel called mockingly, noting that he had the new arrival's attention. "Come to play the hero?" He didn't expect nor want an answer as he threw his extended arm as a side swing, watching the nimble new adversary leapt over it as it scrapped against the back wall, watching his capture and the new cat guy duck to avoid his iron fist.

Natsu didn't waste his time on thoughts. The moment his feet tapped the ground, he vaulted himself forward, allowing his skin to harden to a mild degree of scaling but not enough for it to be clearly visible, attacking Gajeel's right side by pulling back his left fist and thrusting a hard, sickening punch.

The iron user did not expect such an attack, which made him feel the pleasure of the guild war even more, even as he was thrown back nearly halfway across the room. He used his upper body strength to summersault himself over in the air to land on his feet, observing the heavily clothed brat as a turmoil of thoughts broiled in his mind. A short little guy that had more strength than he seemed … the enemy threw with his left, because as he could see, his opponents' right side seemed distorted. _Geehee!_

Lucy climbed back up after the near miss, coughing a little as she looked over at Natsu. _Does he know how strong Gajeel is? I mean, he took on the fake once, but this guy … he's far stronger! _She grew worried, folding her arms up to her chest in concern. "Na …" she started, but caught herself. _Wait, I probably shouldn't use his real name here. _"Salamander!" she called in worry, seeing his head twitch a notch towards her way, but he remained in a firm demeanor. "Be careful!"

"Lucy, we should get out of the way!" Happy tugged at her boot, seeing her nod as the two started to what they thought would be a safer side of the room to be on.

"Oooh?" Gajeel grinned, his hearing picking up the name. "'Salamander?' _Geehee,_ the name of a rogue mage that's been around lately? Let me guess, the fairy trash or the princess here hired you!" He cackled, allowing his magic to flow back into his wrist. "From the looks of it, you're not much to talk about!"

"Gajeel-!" Bozu began from a distance, but Gajeel responded with a snarly "Stay outta this!" as he propelled towards his foe again, his iron fist extending outward, this time with the intent to crush.

Natsu retained his poker face as he sidestepped to the right of the attack, quickly wrapping his arm around the metal extension and using the force of his muscles to heave Gajeel – who could not shrink his arm in time – into the wall nearby. _I think this fight is worth using the flame I can spare,_ he couldn't help but grin a little, amused by the Iron Dragon Slayer's tactics. _Now that I think back on it, he was at the branch guild I was invading … his scent's drastically changed._ In a matter of seconds, he allowed his magic to trickle down from his center into his nerves, his bloodstream, until they reached his fingers, where he allowed the flames to ignite and crawl up to his wrist.

"W-woah, this guy managed to toss Gajeel around!" Sue's, along with the other's, felt their jaws drop in surprise.

Gajeel landed with his feet embedded in the wall, but Natsu did not intend to allow the other the chance to attack. He took off into the air, providing a fiery barrage of blows to the sneering opponent. The attack was strong enough to knock out the wall entirely, a cloud of smoke, dust, and flames spilling out into the room.

"Hey, Gajeel, keep us out of this!" One of the other mages present shouted as he and the others began to run away from the expanding battle zone, more of the floor collapsing to the chambers below as the wall fell atop it.

Gajeel threw himself to the side, but Natsu followed suit, landing another blow with his foot to the Iron Mage's jaw, hurling him back into yet another wall. Gajeel rubbed his chin, a little surprised by this enemy. _Nearly no one has managed a blow to me, let alone multiple ones!_ This soon became his source of thrill and of energy, eager to _finally_ find an opponent that could face him on such a scale. Sure, the Element Four when they sparred could be invigorating as well, but they merely made him dodge, they didn't actually _hit_ him. By now, he noticed that this enemy was actually missing a limb. _Exciting! A mage without an arm can land blows on me!_

Salamander's flames shifted to his feet, and the moment Gajeel slid down off the wall to the floor, he was kicked down, feeling the fire's heat, but it did not burn his hair or skin because he began to harden his body with his magic as well. He shot back a burst of iron's magic, only to have a small sizzling explosion throw both of them back a good distance from each other.

"Wow," Lucy witnessed Natsu's magic in the past before, but to see a fire mage act in this way was a rare treat indeed.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, but he too seemed stunned by the revelations. _He's holding out against Gajeel! I don't know how, but he is! Lucy picked a strong boyfriend! _He continued to tug Lucy across the room, although she kept sending worried glances back at the fighting.

"I've just never seen magic like that … for Natsu or the Iron Dragon Slayer," she told the cat.

"Aye, but he's really tough!" Happy cheered. "He's got good tactics too!"

"You're sure actin' uppity, trash," Gajeel cracked his neck as he stood on his feet, eyeing Salamander. He charged forward, seeing that Salamander attempted the same, but Gajeel forced himself to the left, seeing that if he could get Salamander to pass his right, he'd have the advantage. Sure enough, he had forced the charge to steer the direction he wanted, and was about to swing back his iron arm down on the fire mage's back, but the pink-haired brat stuck out his foot and tripped Gajeel, sending him rolling once and landing on his feet. The two engaged again in a series of kicks, punches, and scuffles of their magical abilities, each narrowly dodging the other's attempts to strike.

Gajeel transformed his arm into a blade with many horns, swinging it at Natsu. Natsu backed off, eyeing the metal suspiciously.

"Sword of the Iron Dragon," Gajeel snickered. "There's nothing that won't be cut to shreds when hit with this! You like it?" When he received no answer from the opponent, Gajeel uttered a growl. "You don't start talkin', Salamander, and I'll make sure that you're screaming for mercy!" Utilizing his magic, he began to force the metal to shift the horns around, faster, faster … until it became a chainsaw of terrifying proportions. But Natsu wasn't terrified by it … actually, he seemed a little disappointed?

"W-what is that?" Lucy asked from a distance. She knew she should evacuate and find somewhere safer, but she didn't want to abandon Natsu if he would need help later on.

"It's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic," Happy answered, worriedly eyeing the blade as he watched Gajeel raise it high above his own head, then dash madly towards Natsu. Natsu dodged to the left, the blade ripping through the floor as if it were a sheet of paper. The other Phantom mages once more were nearly caught up in it again as they ran towards another side of the room.

"Can't grab it now, huh?" Gajeel challenged, continuing to swing it at Natsu, who simply kept dodging and even had the nerve to cease his fiery defenses and attacks. _He's just dodging – not much fun anymore,_ he privately growled. "You might be able to move well, but we're going to finish this, 'Salamander'!" A deep chuckle came from the Iron Dragon Slayer's throat, but Natsu still seemed dissatisfied.

Natsu didn't feel a need to use his precious flames at the moment. He may have been low before, but he had to use them sparingly now. _He's actually pretty far behind in utilizing Iron Dragon Slayer magic. It'll take weeks to find what he needs. Why couldn't Gajeel have been more like Tenkgite?_ _He keeps playing dirty, too. Scrap Iron bastard …_

Gajeel began to exhume his stored energy, his body enlightened by a green glow as his skin began to shine, cracking, turning itself into fishnet-scaled metal hunks. "I will destroy you!" He roared.

"His body!" Lucy gasped, sweat running down her face. "Scales … N – Salamander, get out of there! He's a Dragon Slayer!" Lucy only now began to fully grasp how much the title of 'Dragon Slayer' really meant … how much power a Dragon Slayer, compared to other mages, held. _Don't get hurt because of me …!_

Natsu heard, but didn't listen. He let Gajeel pounce at him, roar his attack: "Hard Fist of the Iron Dragon!" and throw him all the way across the room, feeling his back slam into the wall. Gajeel had landed a good punch to his shoulder, and he could feel the bitter sting of the metal, deciding: _Perhaps he's not that far behind … but he still has a long way to go. _

"Heh! That made a nice sound." Gajeel gloated, and once again threw himself towards his enemy, eager to continue the fight, to make the bastard who had refused to speak even one word yet cry. Natsu was barely dodging, and his fist erupted into flames again.

"Those scales are made of steel," Happy put his paws up to his face. "They've doubled the strength of his attacks!"

The Salamander threw his fist at Gajeel's face, but all that happened now was the fire heated the iron scales, steam rising from the contact as his knuckles came back bruised. _Impressive._

"These steel scales render all your attacks useless!" The Iron Dragon Slayer boasted, little realizing that Natsu seemed more interested than intimidated by his skills. He watched Salamander slide back and barely maintain his balance, waving his knuckles a little to rid them of their sting. Gajeel swung at the fire mage, his teeth grinding together. "That's enough pretending you're okay! It's time to finish you!" He took a few steps backward, his belly expanding outward, his cheeks puffing up …

"He's going to use a breath attack!" Happy cried, grabbing Lucy's leg. He had heard of the magic that Dragon Slayers could use, and for a split second, he thought: _Maybe Natsu can't win this after all._

But then they all stood there, stunned as Natsu had pulled his head back, clicking sounds much like two bones rubbing together, his own belly expanding, and his own cheeks puffing. Gajeel saw this, but fired nonetheless. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel's green magical circle formed as he brought his hands together to form a tunnel, but so did a blazing red incantation in front of Natsu, who did not need to raise any of his fingers. The two attacks fired, and a blast of iron clashed with a blast of orange flames. The resulting burst of energy made Lucy stumble and fall backwards, nearly into a hole in the floor to which she luckily avoided. Her vision became obscured by the debris, dust and smoke, Happy barely hanging onto her shoulder. The other Phantom mages present were caught up in the detonation as well. The wall exploded outward, the dust scattering out towards the open world as their battle ground enlarged itself.

_Chink! Crack!_

Gajeel's eyebrows raised when he felt cracks form in his scaly armor where the force had managed to hit him. But he felt more preoccupied with something else.

"Oooh? You can use that?" Gajeel too, seemed a little stunned, but then he began to cackle, the cackle turning to laughter, and the laughter turning to a wild hysterics that made his ribs hurt. "_Geehee! _Could it be that you're also …?"

Lucy sat back up, rubbing the dust from her eyelids before turning to stare at Natsu's standing figure across the room. She could feel a cold sweat as realization began to seep through her being, and it sent chills down her spine.

_Natsu … he can use … of course, why didn't I realize it sooner? _She remembered seeing him eat the flames after defeating the fake Salamander. He had a few odd characteristics, he controlled a specifically tuned element … _all the signs have been there …_

… _He's a Dragon Slayer too._

Natsu kept his focus on the opponent, his eyes narrowing as he realized his mistake. _He didn't even realize I was one before? Damn … then he's probably going to challenge me further._ The clash of attacks left more tears in his heavy clothes and some iron specks managed to work their way in against his skin. His lungs felt a little sore, having not used such an attack in a while. He realized he only had enough firepower left for a few more attacks, nothing more, unless he wanted to use … no, he didn't want to use that. Not here, not ever.

He laughed when he reached a hand up and pressed it against the scales, feeling the cracks on his forearms and his face. "I've never fought anyone like myself!" Gajeel spoke with a sadistic glee, his steely scales increasing in density as his aura grew dangerously thicker, tearing off his shirt and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "Come on, Salamander! Let's get _serious! _I'll make sure you're going to suffer!"

"W-wait, does that mean they were just feeling each other out before?" One Phantom mage stuttered as he climbed out of the rubble they were caught under. "Neither of them were serious? These guys are crazy …!"

"Eeeh, Lucy, did you know that?" Happy asked, tugging at her arm as he flew up off the ground, somewhat panicked. _He's probably crazy strong!_

Lucy continued to shake, the realization seemingly too heavy, although it all made sense … most of it, anyway. _He's a Dragon Slayer. He's been trying to hide this fact by fighting without using fire._ Her eyes drifted between the two Dragon Slayers, sensing Gajeel's disturbingly sadistic aura, then back at Natsu. _Both of them are Dragon Slayers … who can transform their bodies to take on characteristics of Dragons. For two human Dragon Slayers to battle, what's going to happen?_ She had a feeling the answer would not be pretty if the battle dragged on too long.

"There's not enough room in the sky for two Dragons!" Gajeel laughed, feeling pumped and ready for this battle. _If he's not going to talk, then there's no point in holding this off any longer!_ "I'll tear off your wings, Salamander!"

*  
>The mages on the beach continued their own battle. They had seen the explosion earlier, and some speculated on what it might've been, but they had other concerns at the moment. The shades began to assemble above, no longer swooping downward to chance a strike at those waiting to defend their town.<p>

Instead, the ghouls of darkness pushed themselves upward, merging into a large, spherical orb in the sky, and it shot outwards in diameter when it became too dense, settling to a size it could handle. Two glowing red eyes peered out at them as the last of the shades merged to form long appendages resembling hands, although they appeared as boneless hands and hairs.

"Hey, what's with the creepy hand movement?" Laki asked worriedly, afraid of why the shades were merging into one. _We can barely handle them on their own …_

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" Wakaba frowned, biting down harder on his pipe; he too didn't know what to expect.

"This doesn't look good …" Macao warned.

The beast began to move ahead over them, and hovered over and up a few streets.

"Everyone, follow it!" Cana ordered, and the guild members resounded affirmatively as they trailed it back … it seemed to be aiming directly for their guild building. _What's it going to do?_ She felt her heart stop when she realized it … but it was too late.

_SMAAASSH!_ The sounds of collapsing wood, breaking glass, and debris scattering all across the roads echoed in each of the guild member's souls as the giant furry ball of darkness rammed its hands into their guild.

"Our guild! What are you doing?" Cana screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. They'd been fighting so hard to protect the guild, and now …!

"Shoot it down!" Macao ordered, but their attacks did not seem to phase the beast as it continued to reduce their home, their joy, their pride, into nothing but small bits of dust.

"Stop it!" Cana screamed, being held back by Macao. "Our guild is being -!" She couldn't even finish her words in her raging sorrow.

Their home crumbled to the ground, nothing left standing as the newer, grander shade continued to pound it to nothingness.

*  
>Gajeel felt no hesitation as he charged at Salamander, a pleasurable buzz in the core of every cell of his body. Natsu felt that he should lead Gajeel from the building, otherwise the result might end catastrophically. He set his feet ablaze and leapt upwards, Gajeel quickly following suit with his own iron launch. The two soared upwards into the sky, where they wouldn't be constrained.<p>

"What's with those two?" Bozu sweat-dropped at the sight of the two now glowing tiny specks in the sky.

Gajeel and Natsu stopped when they were high enough, and Natsu took his chance to deliver a flaming kick to Gajeel's face. The Iron Mage took it, but quickly regained himself to send his own blow. The dispute continued as they began to fall back downwards, but the descent was slowed by the explosive power of their exchanges. They landed on the rooftop, hurling their weights towards each other as their hardened skins clashed, neither knocking the other back nor moving themselves forward. The exchange of blows continued, their fighting moves becoming a blur to those who could see it from below.

"Whoa …" Sue's mouth hung open, Bozu completing her thoughts. "He's keeping up with Gajeel like that!"

They both fell to the roof once again, Natsu having turned off his fire in hopes of saving it for one last attack later. They both dealt a swinging kick, stopping each other dead, when the roof cracked under the strain of their weight and their attacks, both falling down amidst the rubble. The horn of the mechanical head broke off, falling down to where the others were watching.

"Now _we're_ getting caught up in it!" Lucy hollered, she and Happy and the other Phantom mages running for their lives as the metal slammed through the floor and continued to descend. The vibrations of this collision were enough to weaken the support the mechanical head itself, and the head began to tip over, the metal straining as it split and sent the head tumbling.

Natsu and Gajeel landed back where they started, about twenty paces from the other, mutually panting, attempting to regain their breath.

"Gajeel's getting beaten down …" Sue didn't even think she could blink.

Bozu frowned. "But look, Salamander's also out of breath."

Natsu frowned, allowing the air to suck in through his windpipes and his stomach, attempting to rekindle what little flame he had, but it would not grow fast enough. _I have enough for one more attack. After that, I will seriously have to consider using other methods._

Gajeel snickered, bending his knees so he could scoop up some of the nearby metal debris with his hands. He sorted through it while he figured Salamander was occupied with steadying himself, shoving the iron bits into his mouth and chomping down on them.

Natsu's eyebrow twitched. _Of course, he could eat half of this guild if he wanted to._ He heard his own stomach growl, and grimaced. Hunger pained him in more ways than one.

"H-he really does eat Iron …" Lucy grimaced, wondering how on earth he could even eat it.

"Does it taste good?" Happy wondered, picking up a nearby screw and clamping down on it, only to spit it out and declare it horrible.

Lucy looked back at Natsu. _If Gajeel, an Iron Dragon Slayer, needs iron to refuel, then Natsu would need fire, right?_ Was the reason why he was using so little fire because he didn't have enough of it?

"Now that I've eaten, I'll take you out for good, Salamander!" Gajeel proclaimed, one red eye squinting, the other wide open, as his eyebrows had been covered up by the metal scales. Gajeel began to roar, the magical aura growing and rippling the air around them.

"Huh? He's suddenly full of energy!" Lucy moved back a few steps.

"Aye, I've heard that Dragon Slayers restore their energy and power up by eating their elements. But they can't eat their own magic 'cause it's like eating themselves." Happy explained, his tail straightening as he looked up at Lucy, voicing her very thoughts. "Will Natsu be okay?"

"He probably needs more fire; he's been using so little of it," she noted, concentrating. _Think, Lucy, think …! What should you do in this scenario?_

"Spears of the Dragon!" Gajeel stretched out his arm to aim at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who took his own stance once more. "Demon poles!" Iron spears shout out from Gajeel's magical arrangement, throwing Natsu back against the wall, the air pressure from the attacks sending the scattered dust everywhere. Natsu pulled out the spears from his clothes, his body having narrowly missed them, but his clothes were becoming tattered ruins.

"Keys, keys …!" Lucy panicked, moving her hands down to where she normally had her keys on her belt, but then froze as she remembered when she'd been first captured. _Oh yeah … I lost my keys._ She began to feel around in her pockets, her clothes, anywhere, anything …!

And that's when it came to her. _The key I got from my first major mission …! _She remembered stuffing it in the back of her boot, afraid that putting it in her pockets might let it fall back into the ocean on the boat ride back, while putting it on her key ring might meant she'd forget to make a contract. She began to feel around the back of her boot, grasping the golden key by its handle as it lay nested between the inner fabric and the leather. She hurriedly brought it up, examining it in her hands. _The only one I have on hand is the new one, Sagittarius. I haven't made a contract yet, but … _"But this is the only chance we've got!"

Lucy outstretched her hand, affirming her own soul and releasing her magic through her hand and into the key. "I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!" Her magic activated, a circle appearing on the ground before her as the gate began to materialize itself in her world. "Gate of the Archer: I open thee! Sagittarius!"

Several snorts of a horse sounded, and out came a spirit wielding a bow in one hand, bows slung on the back, and came in the apparent form of a horse. It turned to salute her, and Lucy then saw it appeared to be a man in a horses' costume. "I am here, Moshimoshi!"

"He's wearing a horse suit!" Happy declared.

Sagittarius initially saluted proudly, but then his face contorted ever so slightly, sensing an old fear begin to make the hairs on the back of his horses' neck stand up.

"I'll explain the details later, can you shoot fire?" Lucy asked, pointing towards the direction of the fight, but Sagittarius turned sideways, afraid to discover the source of his unease.

"No," he answered. "For I am an archer, as it were! Moshimoshi!" He saluted once more, saluting upward and away from anything there.

"R-right …" Lucy mumbled, a little disappointed. _I feel so useless …_

"What're you saluting to?" Happy asked.

A large _craaacck!_ came from the battlefield, and Lucy, Happy, and the spirits' heads turned to see what was going on. Gajeel had punched Natsu all the way across the room again, and Lucy watched in horror as she saw him sink down onto the floor, and saw Gajeel heftily stride up to the Fire Dragon Slayer, picking him up by the front of his clothes and shaking him roughly.

"What? You on an empty stomach?" Gajeel snorted, shaking him even more. "How pathetic!"

Sagittarius's four eyes widened as he saw the two fighting mages, his arms beginning to tremble ever so slightly at a familiarly haunting sight. _It's … it's not possible …!_ He shifted his eyes to the one who had summoned him, who watched the battle worriedly. _My summoner … is in danger …!_ He felt an old fear overcome him, and he instinctively raised his bow, although Lucy had yet to see it. She was too preoccupied with the battle. One hand trembled as he reached behind his back, grasping the feathery ends of several arrows, slowly drawing them out. _I have to …! I have to …! I might not have a chance, I do not have the bodily combat strength, but I have to …!_

_Damn it … one final attack is all I'll need! _Natsu gritted his teeth. He didn't enjoy being tossed around. He started to provoke the fire in his belly, although it had yet to materialize. He sensed something else … a growing fear from a presence in the room … _This is bad._ He recognized this scent, at least. It was –

Gajeel too absorbed in the thrill of battle, Happy too absorbed in thinking of horses, Lucy too absorbed in watching the two mages, the Phantom mages too absorbed in attempting to dig themselves out, Natsu would be the only one to realize four arrows were set loose before they struck.


	10. II: The Answers We Receive

**AN:** We omitted the Porlyusica and Mystogan scene and a few other bits, but you should be able to imagine it happening the same way it did in the manga / anime. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Ten: The Answers We Receive**

* * *

><p>A matter of milliseconds. Natsu had a few mere milliseconds to react. By no means would it be enough time to think, nor would it be enough time to retaliate, but it would be enough time to move. He drew his legs up, summoning his strength, and kicked Gajeel in the chest hard enough for the Iron Dragon Slayer to loosen his grip.<p>

They stumbled back as the arrows _whiiizzzzzed!_ inches from their bodies and faces, Gajeel caught off guard by the projectiles. _What -?_

The arrowheads drilled into the machine behind them, and both jumped back even further to avoid the resulting explosion as red-hot chunks of metal and spews of fire spat in every direction available. Although Natsu knew the attack hadn't been meant for the machines, he inwardly thanked the attacker. _Takes care of one hunger!_ Wetting his lips, he opened his mouth, allowing the flames to trickle in and congregate at the bottom of his stomach, rekindling the bare essential flame left inside.

"Geh, what the hell is that horse-ish thing?" Gajeel grunted, turning to see the spirit horse archer, who still held his bow outstretched in their direction.

… _T- this is bad …_! Sagittarius watched in fear, his body quivering and his stallion's eyes crying. Now the fighting duo had noticed him, and one was powering up. He didn't know which was his summoner's actual enemy, but either would spell bad news. Fearing what might happen, he hurriedly slung his bow over his shoulder and swept Lucy off of her feet, surprising her as she stared at the explosion.

"H-hey, Sagittarius, what're you -?" Lucy began, but Sagittarius already took off down the scattered remains and ruins of the hall, intent on getting his summoner to safety. "Gaah! Sagittarius-!" Lucy hollered, wrapping her arms around his neck to avoid falling.

"My apologies, summoner! But it's too dangerous there, as it were!" Sagittarius spoke, still retaining a steady voice although his dread increased.

"Luuucy!" Happy cried, quickly flying after Lucy and the horsemeat down the hallway, vanishing from view.

Natsu felt the presence disappear, and saw that Lucy and the cat were out of the way. _Good, it makes this a whole lot easier,_ he grinned, finishing up the last bit of flames and rubbing his mouth onto his sleeve. _Gajeel Redfox, how will you stand?_

Gajeel turned to Natsu, still sadistic in his mind and soul. "Don't think you'll win just because you ate a little fire! I hate holding back. I don't know what'll happen to you!" His aura dangerously thickened, materializing as green sparks shot off his scales. He prepared another iron breath attack, and mercilessly spat at Natsu's direction.

Natsu firmed his stance and stretched out his hand, his palm perpendicular to the oncoming iron strike. As it approached, it veered off course, throwing itself into the ground, the walls, the ceiling, and every other direction his way. Gajeel could not see the effectiveness during the attack, for the iron shards and cloud of dust and rubble obscured his view.

"_Geehee!_ This is too easy!" He spoke in glee, interested into why he didn't see Salamander make any offensive or even defensive fire attacks. But the dust settled, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Salamander simply _standing_ there, without any scratches or wounds or anything. He simply had an outstretched hand. _He used his hand to deflect it? Is that even possible? This – this trash-!_

Natsu, however, prepared his own offense. Inside, the fire broiled; inside, the fire seethed. It trickled up his throat as he pulled his head back, the clicking resuming, but this time, in a strange clattering pattern. His arm relaxed to his side, and his feet pushed outward, a magical incantation with a fiery emblem dancing in front of him in Gajeel's direction. The debris began to slide outward, as the air around him intensified, leaving wavy trails of steaming air.

"This looks bad!" Bozu panicked, pulling up his comrades and making a mad dash to the hallway as Sue agreed: "Yeah, let's get out of here!"

_What is he planning to throw? Another breath like before? _Gajeel wondered, his scales tightening against his skin in preparation. He had to wait another minute before he could utilize another breath attack, so the best he could do now would be defense.

Natsu's throat clicked forward, his head leveling once more, and flames spiraled out from his mouth, intensified in the magical circle before him, and shot towards Gajeel without any time to spare. The Iron Dragon Slayer's defense would not be enough; he became caught in the flames, the intensity of the heat and the destructiveness cracking his scales over his entire front.

He roared in surprise and even in a hint of pain as his scales began to burn through to his skin and peel off, flying backwards with the rest of the inferno. He became absorbed into the attack, and as he began to fall to the ground, the rest of the chamber began to blaze and the flames trickled into the other machines in the room. The others outside watched in a stunned silence as they witnessed a terrifyingly bright and treacherous explosion that destroyed the remaining foundations of the room and took off an entire arm of the mechanical guild they stood in, crashing into the waters below.

*  
>Hunks of the ceiling fell as large cracks worked their way across, the ground underneath their feet shook as an enormous explosion of sorts originated in another part of the colossal structure. However, neither Erza nor Jose moved, desiring to not show any fear of anything in front of their opponent.<p>

"It seems my Dragon found a worthy enemy," Jose grinned, believing that Gajeel would have destroyed the enemy with the resulting explosion.

Erza breathed in and out with her mouth, trying to catch her breath, but not wanting to inhale the debris and dust scattered everywhere. Her comrades lay injured and unconscious on the ground behind her, and all she could do was defend them and pray that the ceiling didn't come down on them. _That explosion … could Lucy have managed such an attack? Or has someone else entered the premises? _Her eyes narrowed. _Was it that boy from earlier? _She lifted her sword and pointed it towards Jose, ready for his next strike.

"Your magical power is indeed amazing," Jose continued, stretching out his open palms towards Erza. "I have never met a mage who could hold out against me for so long. If you hadn't taken damage from Jupiter, I suspect we may have had a better match." His eyes turned hollow as he closed his palm and raised it to his eye level. "I can't stand Makarov having a mage this powerful in his or any other guild."

He flicked his finger, sending a shockwave of some kind at her direction, but it was powerful enough to throw her far into the back wall, her armored wings cracking as they felt the brute force. "Do you understand why I didn't finish off Makarov before?" He continued, all his fingers stretched so that dark orbs formed at his fingertips. He began to fire shots into the rising dust, his dark orbs working very much like bullets.

Erza quickly climbed back up to her feet and dodged them, eventually launching herself up into the air for yet another attack. However, Jose saw this, and stroke. "Despair!" He shouted, his brow furrowing in joy as it soared towards her, but her wings carried her up high enough so the attack zoomed under her feet, smashing the stained glass window behind her. She landed on her feet, continuing to narrowly dodge the onslaught of attacks and bullets.

"It was to put him in despair!" Jose grinned, his eyes becoming darker as he allowed his magical aura to control him. "When he wakes up and sees his beloved guild and its members destroyed, how will he feel?" He began to chuckle. "Crestfallen, I'm sure. I'll destroy that man with despair and sadness that never ends. I will not let him rest! He'll suffer and suffer and suffer some more, until the end of his days!"

"You villain!" Erza roared, swiping her sword in Jose's direction, but he vanished, and she knew he would appear behind her. He wouldn't run away at this time.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one guild." Jose continued, having done exactly as she suspected. "We had the most powerful magic, the most talented people, and the most money in the country. But in these past few years Fairy Tail has suddenly gotten powerful. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, and rumors of other mages in this petty guild began to grow. Those names were heard even in our city. And at some point Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail suddenly became the _two_ signature guilds of this country." His eyes narrowed as he glared at her back, watching her turn. "I don't like it. Especially when your guild was once crappy and weak!"

"Silence!" Erza roared, lashing out at Jose once more with her sword. He relocated to a point up ahead, standing on a pile of the fallen concrete floors. She drew her sword and aimed it at him. "Are you saying you started this war all because of some petty jealousy?"

He began to laugh, shrugging his shoulders. "Jealousy? Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!"

"What a worthless reason," Erza spat, her eyes glaring with a newfound disgust. She decided to launch herself at him again, but he dodged each and every blow from the sword. Jose eventually grew fed up with her attacks, and knocked her sword from her hands, watching it soar through the air and embed into a hunk of nearby rubble.

He allowed ghoulish strands with ghastly faces to emerge from his fingers, and they wrapped around her, trapping her in their grip. She felt her breath squeezed out from her, the darkness zapping much of her magic from her body as the two auras clashed.

"I've long had a distaste for your guild, so the trigger to go to war was but a trifle." The light from the electrifying darkness danced across his face, making it appear all the more menacing. "A request to return the first daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern."

_Lucy?_ Erza realized, thinking of the girl's face.

"A daughter of one of the richest families on the country, in Fairy Tail?" He chuckled darkly. "How big must you get before you're satisfied!" He intensified his attack, hearing Erza yell. "If you bastards can use the Heartfilia's money as you wish, there's no mistaking that you could gain power greater than ours. That I cannot allow."

Erza began to smirk even as the shadows engulfed her, catching him off guard. "Hah! Making such a big deal about who's on top … it's pitiful! But it's your lack of information gathering that's laughable! Lucy ran away from home. You think she uses her family's money? She lives in a rented apartment for 70,000 jewels a month! She does jobs and fights together with us! We laugh together, cry together, she's a mage like any other in the guild!" Her eyes became broad with fury as she glared at Jose. "A trigger for war? The daughter of the Heartfilia family? As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents!" She began to fight against the shadowy bonds, watching the red sparks fly higher as she struggled. "A fiend like you knows nothing of Lucy's tears! You can't know her!"

"I'll learn soon enough!" He responded bitterly. "Do you seriously think I'd just hand her over to her father? If she doesn't have any money, I'll keep her and I'll get the entire Heartfilia fortune!"

"Why you-!" but she was cut short as it became even more difficult to breathe.

"Don't struggle!" Jose laughed, tightening his grip against Erza. "It'll just cause you to suffer more." Two skeletal figures appeared behind him, engulfed in the darkness of his magic, and advanced toward her, beginning to suck all the magic from her body. She screamed as she felt her magic being yanked out from her in such vast quantities, that it felt like her soul was being stretched as well.

"Shall we start the horror show?" Jose sneered. "Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail. Titania, so full of pride, if they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash are sure to give up!"

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?" She hissed, disgusted, revolted by this fiend.

"Huh. You'll be looking pretty wretched yourself in a moment!"

She screamed, feeling the drain even more, but she clenched her teeth together, attempting to think even under the strain. _If I'm a liability to the guild, then … _she hated to think of it, but if it was necessary … if it was necessary to defeat Jose, to show the others to be strong, then … she eyed her sword nearby, and began to summon her telekinetic might to lift it up from its spot, knowing that Jose would not see it, for he was too absorbed in witnessing her torment. _I'll leave the rest up to you, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman …!_

The sword began to fly towards her back, but neither had noticed the gathering clouds in the sky above, nor were they prepared for the burst of light to stream in from the broken windows. The shadows were dissuaded by the light, and Erza felt them slip away as her sword clattered to the floor, feeling her scratches, her wounds begin to heal and her armor begin to mend itself, the little chunks and pieces flying up to reunite with their respective parts. She felt the light engulf her, and she was slowly set onto the ground. _This is … _

Jose lowered his arms and looked up at the light, a frown etched into his face. There, he saw the small figure of Makarov lightly hovering in the air, having descended through the hole in the roof. The light shone as a backdrop against him, streaming through the remaining stained glass, allowing colors to dance across the room. His face was stern and dark as he continued his descent. Jose nastily smiled as Erza turned her head in time to see the Master land on the rubble, setting his feet down and speaking in a stern, uncompromising voice.

"Much blood has been spilled. Children's blood. Because of their parent's failure, the children have suffered and shed tears. Enough of this, you and I." He opened his eyes to glare at Jose, with all the intent to show his seriousness. "We must put this to an end!"

Erza happily wiped tears that formed in the corners of her eyes, surprised and joyful to see the Master was alive and healthy, and ready to return to battle. She backed off to the side, knowing her place in this battle was likely over. "Master!"

Jose raised his fist, his aura dancing inside of him, and when he opened his eyes the whites had turned black and the pupils narrowed into golden orbs. His aura began to tear at the ground around him. "You wish to cause a disaster?"

The veins in Makarov's forehead bulged and he allowed orbs of white light to form at his own fingertips, raising one hand up to his forehead before moving it back in preparation to throw it. "If it's for the sake of _my guild!_"

*  
>Sagittarius had leapt to a safe spot in time for the explosion, to which Lucy shrieked (she hadn't been expecting such a large force). Happy quickly hid behind the horse spirit until the ground stopped shaking, which is when Sagittarius allowed Lucy to climb down from his arms.<p>

"I am sorry for any trouble I have caused, moshimoshi." Sagittarius spoke, but he felt relieved … he had gotten himself and his summoner away from the battle, and from the danger he sensed.

"E-eh, thank you …" Lucy stuttered, still a little taken aback by the sudden retreat and subsequent blast. "Sagittarius?"

"Yes, moshimoshi?" He saluted in a completely arbitrary direction.

"Will you be willing to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked, smiling as she stood to face him. "I'm sorry about summoning you on the spot like that …"

"As it were," Sagittarius answered. "I would be honored to make a contract with thee." The two finished their deal, and Sagittarius returned to his world, the key falling back into her hands. _Another friend_, she smiled, seeing the gold gleam in the sunlight that reached the hall. She put it back into one of her pockets, knowing that she still didn't have her other keys for her to stick it on her key ring.

"Lucy, we should go see if Natsu's okay!" Happy spoke up worriedly, his ears against his head as the ceiling still continued to fall in bits and pieces.

"Y-yeah, let's go!" Lucy nodded, remembering that yes, Natsu was still fighting! (Her spirit had distracted her.) Happy picked her up by the back of her vest and carried her over the ruins of the mechanical beast, following the path back as best they could.

*  
>Gajeel lay defeated amidst a heap of rubble, muttering to himself. "Tha … damn … tra …" he couldn't even utter any words. All his scales had peeled off, leaving his bare skin somewhat burned and bruised (although what was left of his magic was quickly working to heal the burns on his skin, the inner bruising would heal at a normal rate).<p>

Natsu stood a level up above what remained of the chamber, panting a little as he felt a little sick. The ground had decided to _move_ right after he finished his attack, and that was no good. Not at all. He still had plenty of firepower left inside him, but seeing the twitching figure below, he figured he wouldn't need it. His throat felt sore, and he reached up to rub at it under his scarf. _It's been a while since I've used this degree of power …_ but it had been the quickest way to deal with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

He shakily took a few steps forward, leaping down to where Gajeel lay, feeling his knees buckle a little but ignored it. His outer cloak had too many holes in it now … he was going to have to spend an entire evening mending it and re-fireproofing it, wasn't he? _It's the price to pay for involving yourself,_ he growled, but his eyes shifted to Gajeel. _… but at least you've found him because of it._

Gajeel pushed himself up off the floor, shakily regaining his breath. _Damn it … I can't use my magic for now … _indeed, his magic was more preoccupied with restoring his skin than with attacking anyone at the moment. He could see Salamander watching him, that damn annoying scarf fluttering in the wind. He was just … _watching_ him.

"Oy," Gajeel growled, wiping a trickle of blood from his lips. "… You just gonna … stand there …?"

As if attempting to be annoyingly humorous, he saw Salamander crouch low and sit on the ground, _still watching him_.

"… You're a piece of %^#*$," Gajeel growled, wanting to throttle the brat, but couldn't. _Why doesn't he respond at all? It's annoying!_ "… Just talk already!"

Salamander merely gave him a deadpan look before shaking his head, moving his hand up to his throat and making a few motions with his fingers. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, growling. "What, you're a %$^ing mute or something?" A nod. _Shit …_ that made things all the more irritating. He didn't like this guy. At all. After all, Salamander practically brutalized him! (No, he wasn't going to admit he was_ completely_ defeated).

"… Where'd you learn Dragon Slayer magic?" Silence. Gajeel began to growl. "Look, you brat, I didn't even know there _were_ other Dragon Slayers, so spit it out!"

Natsu blinked casually, then reached over for a rock. He began to etch words into the ground in front of Gajeel, who could now sit up. [_Igneel. Fire Dragon._]

"A dragon too, huh …" Gajeel grouched. "When?"

[_Long time ago._]

"That doesn't help!" He snapped, picking up his own nearby scrap and hurling it at Natsu, who moved his head enough for it to fly right by. "Just talking to you turns my brains to mush!"

No answer.

Gajeel began to push himself up onto his feet, goaded more now than ever. The thrill of crushing the brat was gone, but he still wanted to crush him. "You ever see a Dragon named Metalicana, tell him to come back so I can kick his ass for being a selfish jerk!" Gajeel roared.

Natsu still simply stared. He was, in fact, quite used to people being rowdy around him. He already knew the answer to the question Gajeel wasn't asking, but he knew telling him the truth or even a lie would be enough for him to attempt another battle. _One's enough to know,_ Natsu decided. _Now I know where to start with him._

"Naaattsuu!"

Natsu turned his head at hearing his name, seeing the cat carrying Lucy over towards their direction. Happy dropped off Lucy, but neither were willing to come too close because of Gajeel.

'_Natsu'? Salamander's real name?_ Gajeel growled. Either way, the name infuriated him. "Just get out of our guild already! Next time, I swear, I'll beat you up! I guarantee it!" He howled again, but still too sore to want to swing at the brat sitting in front of him. The battle declaration would have to wait for another time. Natsu decided that he'd heard and seen enough, and climbed up to his feet, walking over to Lucy and Happy.

"You really beat him up!" Happy stared in awe, looking back and forth between Natsu and the grumbling, grouching beast that was slowly stumbling his way across the ruined platforms in a direction opposite to them.

"Natsu, are … are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, seeing the various tatters his clothes were in. He himself seemed to be okay … She saw him nod, and she began to feel tears form in her eyes, sniffing a little. "Why … why did you go through so much trouble to save me?"

Natsu would've answered, but due to the lack of writing materials, he couldn't. So he reached his hand over and patted her on the head, offering a toothy grin. For now, the gestures would have to suffice.

Happy, in the meanwhile, swooned over what he thought to be a romantic scene. The three then began to make their way down before another explosion shook the ruins of the Phantom Lord guild.

*  
>When he first awoke, his head throbbed, his body ached, and he felt fairly certain he was bleeding from somewhere … but, for some reason, the pain was fading, but he didn't feel like he was drifting back into unconsciousness. He slowly began to push himself up off the stone floor, his muscles aching as he turned his neck up, trying to catch a glimpse of what was occurring. Something familiar, something … <em>what is this warm magical power? It feels so familiar …<em>

Gray turned his head up a little more, and his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the source.

Jose and Makarov threw their own attacks at one another, one a ghoulish darkness, the other a shining golden light. Makarov held his magic in defense, his finger shining brightly. "Get everyone away from here!" He ordered Erza, who stood awestruck behind him at this magical power.

Gray forced himself to stand up, realizing that the magical power was restoring his own energy. Elfman too climbed up to his feet, rubbing his head. "Master!"

"Why is he here?" Elfman demanded in shock. _He should be lying down, healing! I wasn't out _that_ long!_

Erza turned, backing off. "Do as he says!" She ordered, putting all her faith into the Master. _He is stronger than most think, and we do not want to be in his way!_ She met Gray on her way up. "Let's go!" Gray protested, but Erza grabbed his wrist and started pulling him back. "We'll only be in his way here! Leave everything to the Master!" Gray didn't like it, but he followed suit.

"Can you stand, Nee-chan?" Elfman asked his sister, helping her up off the ground. He began to lead her out, making sure she wouldn't fall over; it had been so long since she'd been involved in battle that she had not been prepared for any of this.

"Then what should we do?" Gray frowned, following the others out.

"We still have a possible enemy in the fortress. We should also try to find Lucy," Erza spoke, continuing to navigate around the fortress. "Elfman, Mirajane, are you both up for it?"

"Yes, we can help," Mirajane nodded, and so the four of them began to search.

"Now that you are here, I have no need for the small-fry." Jose smirked, glad to have a worthy opponent. "Don't worry, I'll finish them off later, of course. It's been six years since we've last faced each other, hasn't it? And Fairy Tail has grown so much in that time. But it's been destroyed now, hasn't it?"

"A guild is not a building. It's a union between people!" Makarov launched his attack, prepared for the enemy he would face.

"But this really excites me . I get to establish the order of superiority among the mage saints." Jose grinned, allowing his aura to engulf him, while Makarov did the same.

"I really owe everything to my kids! They've all done well." Makarov spoke with authority. "They are proud to be part of Fairy Tail!"

The two began their battle, thunder erupting from the sky, darkness erupting from the core. An exchange of blows shook the ground, the fortress, even the waves around them. The onslaught of magical power too great for anyone to describe, it threw the debris and masonry around with ease.

The room they were in collapsed due to the clash of magic, Makarov landing back on his pedestal of fallen ceilings, and Jose before the once-grand staircase.

"Impressive," Makarov spoke, but with no good impressions. "Such magical power, and yet so young. You do have what it takes to bear the title of Mage Saint. If you had used that power for good and became a role-model for the younger generation, you would have led the magic world to its future."

"You're lecturing me, aren't you?" Jose raised his hand in offering, his eyes glowering at the enemy.

"As is Fairy Tail tradition, I shall count to three before rendering judgment upon you." Makarov did not intend to adhere. "Beg for mercy."

"Hah!" Jose laughed.

"One!"

Jose continued to chuckle. "I wondered what you'd say, but this? 'Beg for mercy?'"

"Two!" Makarov brought out his arms and brought them back together, a brilliantly shining orb focusing between his palms, preparing his magic for a final blow. His eyes became blank as they too filled with his energy.

"You expect the number one guild in the country to bow down to _you_?" Jose growled, preparing his darkness to consume the man he despised. "Don't kid yourself! I can fight toe-to-toe with you! No, I won't hold back, so I'm actually more powerful!"

"_Three!_" Makarov roared, bringing out his hands to let the light flow ever larger.

"_You're_ the one who should beg for mercy!" Jose declared, his eyes turning a pitch black. "Begone! Disappear with your brats into the ranks of history, Fairy Tail!"

"Time's up!" Makarov began to allow the light to overwhelm the room, while Jose allowed his darkness to do the same.

"Die, Fairy Tail!" Jose threw his darkness at the light, but the light began to disintegrate the darkness, breaking through its wretched state. Jose began to scream at the sight of such brilliant light commanded by the old man, feeling pain erupt throughout every bit of his body.

"Fairy Law is invoked!" Makarov's magic expelled from his eyes, and on the outside, the clouds had swarmed to allow a center of light rain down on the broken mechanical beast, the brilliant golden light that Makarov held strengthened, and shout out of the beast without paying any heed to walls or obstacles. The magical circle appeared in the sky above the guild's center, and the light imploded, then exploded, nearly blinding everyone that looked at it.

Those on the beach and near their now fallen guild building shielded their eyes from the light. Some were confused, some were in awe.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy saw it from where they were; Gajeel, and the other Phantom mages slowly making their escape from their guild, saw it; Erza, Gray, Mirajane and Elfman also witnessed its magical glory.

"What is this light?" Alzack turned to Bisca, unable to look directly into it; she responded by noting it's brightness, then seeing the shade behind her dissipate into nothingness. The other shades followed suit, unable to stand up against the light by themselves.

"The shades are disappearing, but nothing's happening to us!" Alzack noted.

"This light … it is compassionate." Bisca spoke, feeling a small smile creep across her face.

Erza stopped for a moment, shielding her eyes from the light as they were in close proximity to it. "It's Fairy Law," she told the others.

"Fairy Law?" Gray raised an eyebrow, though his eyelids remained closed.

"Righteous light that slays the darkness." She smiled, able to open her eyes, for she knew it would not hurt her. Her eyes were not as prone to things as others. "It slays only that which the caster believes is the enemy. It's a super magic, counted as one of the legendary spells!"

The light dimmed out, and the skies returned to normal. What was once Jose was now a quivering mass of fear, his hair turned white, his throat gasping for words but unable to find any, his clothes drained of color, and he appeared to be thirty, forty years older. He couldn't fathom what had happened, but he knew the fear that it instilled in him.

"Never come near Fairy Tail again," Makarov ordered, the veins in his forehead remaining thick. He turned his back, no longer seeing a need to face his enemy. "The council will not stay silent after things have gotten so flashy. You should watch out for your own skin for a while. And same for me."

Makarov began to walk away, but another beast had awoken in the light, his hands emerging from behind the Fairy Tail Master, wind spiraling around behind him, his eyes wide open and his tongue drooping out. _The sadness …_ Aria emerged, his face filled with an indescribable, haunting joy. He activated his magic around his hands, grinning with glee. _He's wide open, just like the last time! He's mine -!_

However, Makarov threw his stretchable fist back, knocking the fat air mage in the face and sending him far over to the wall, where he fell like a wet rag. Makarov's hand slipped back to its normal state, never having turned around. "It's over! The battle of the guilds is finished. But if you try anything more, I'll 'clean you out,' and leave no trace." He turned his head, his kindly, old man face returning now that the anger vanished. "Take Jose with you and go home! Now!"

The others on the beach and in the streets realized what the ending light meant, and the silence from the mechanical beast that now slouched before them. "We did it! We beat Phantom!" came the happy cheers, as mage turned to mage to embrace one another, some crying tears of happiness, others glad to be able to rest. All their problems were momentarily forgotten, it seemed.

Gray began to chuckle happily, Elfman began to roar about men with vigor, Mirajane lightly laughing as Erza smiled. But Erza knew they still had something left to do. She tucked her sword into her belt, transforming back to her regular armor. "Come on, let's go find Lucy."

Makarov walked over to the ledge to victoriously look down at his children, to look down at his guild. He could see the damage of their building, but the joy on his children's faces was all he needed. He enhanced his voice so those below could hear him. "This victory is not from just my power, but a victory for our whole family!"

*  
>"Hahah! We did it!" Lucy cried happily, actual tears beginning to fall from her face. "We beat them!"<p>

Natsu could sense the emotions from her, and he too felt a little overwhelmed, but didn't show it. Any extreme emotion in close proximity could be hazardous to him. Happy began to dance around, flapping his wings and chattering away about things only a cat would understand – the word 'fish' was thrown in several times.

Lucy felt overcome by her happiness, and to embrace Natsu in some form of bear hug. Natsu had _not_ been expecting this, so he just stood there, looking dumbly on ahead. Sure, sometimes people he helped felt the need to hug him … but they usually didn't cling this long. He didn't want to become sucked into this guild war, yet they kept drawing him in. _This is going to end badly, isn't it?_ Lucy eventually ended her hug, and took Natsu by his wrist, pulling him along. "Come on, let's go meet everyone else," she smiled, not realizing that that was something Natsu was _not_ looking forward to. He wanted to – no, he should leave. _I wish I had my notebook now,_ he growled, thinking about how the stupid Ice Mage drowned it earlier. _This is what you get for getting involved. You're hungry. You need a new notebook. You need to mend your clothes. You need to –_

He didn't really finish his thought, as when Lucy lead him around a corner, a cold, metal blade slipped its way under his chin, pressing against the upper part of his throat above his scarf, making him stop.

_-I need to stop making enemies. _Natsu grimaced, shifting his eyes to see who was poking the blade into his gullet at the moment. He could see narrowed brown eyes, red hair, and an upper suit of armor. He didn't want to move his head to see much more, he didn't need his throat sliced because she thought he was an enemy. _It's the same girl from the Air Mage and the one that was in the bath towel …_ first impressions really did stick in his mind.

He heard Happy shout in surprise and he felt Lucy's grip on his wrist slide as she backed off, moving a little towards Erza. "E-Erza, what're you doing?" Lucy protested, knowing that the redhead might actually try to fight him.

"Lucy, even if he is somehow a friend of yours, he might very well be an enemy." Erza spoke coolly, not letting up her stance. Natsu remained still, wishing he wouldn't somehow incriminate himself.

"He's not an enemy, he's a friend!" Lucy replied, looking mostly at Erza, but her gaze shifting to Gray, Mirajane, and Elfman behind her. "He just took out Gajeel!"

Mirajane still seemed worried, looking over at the conflict. "Lucy …" She spoke softly. "… he might be working for a third party."

"Huh?" Lucy didn't understand. Natsu just stood there, trying to mentally pass the time. "What do you mean?"

"He's probably not part of Phantom, but he's not part of Fairy Tail either." Gray spoke, suspiciously eyeing the character. "Don't you think it's _odd_ that he somehow was near Phantom Lord when you were kidnapped? How did he even get up here, for that matter?"

"I brought him up here!" Happy answered, also panicking as he flew over and landed over on Gray's head.

"There are still a lot of other things that don't make sense." Eflman continued. "Why did Loki attack him? Why does he feel the need to be involved? We need to know more about him before we can trust him."

_I'd answer you if I had my notebook_, Natsu rolled his eyes, but apparently Erza caught this action and pressed her blade in further.

"Alright, fine! We'll answer you, j-just put the blade down, Erza!" Lucy protested, but before anyone could notice, Natsu had slipped his fingers up to the blade, hardening his skin before grabbing it, pushing it a few inches away from his throat. The others looked surprised, but Erza's frown grew, firming her stance even more.

"N-Natsu, we'll work this out -!" Lucy began, but Natsu offered a soft smile, shaking his head. _I should leave before I get into any more trouble._ He took a few steps back, still keeping the blade at bay. He was probably somehow implicating himself, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do. _There's still a mage below that saw my second encounter with the spirit … I'd only be walking into even more problems._

Erza lowered her blade a little, still remaining suspicious, but he dropped the edge and, offering a smile to the lot of them, gave a little wave before turning around and beginning to walk away, making his own way out of the ruins of the guild. His figure vanished around a corner as he leapt down a hole. _You have a good family here, Lucy. Make sure you stay by them._

"Erza, what'd you do that for?" Happy sniffed, sad that a new companion was gone. "You should've given him a chance to explain!"

"He probably _was _intimidated by you …" Gray muttered, but was careful to make sure Erza didn't hear it. _He doesn't seem like such a terrible guy, but Elfman is right. Loki's attacking him was no joke, and neither is finding him all the way up here – even if Happy somehow coerced him into it. It means he's a mage of sorts if he took on Gajeel and won, and he might be a mage from a guild seeking information that could work against us._ He needed to hear the whole story yet.

Elfman sighed, putting a hand down on Lucy's shoulder as she still watched where Natsu had vanished, sad that they didn't trust him when to her, he _clearly _wasn't a bad guy. "Be a Man, Lucy. Let's go meet everyone back home."

They began to make their way down and across the water, using Gray's ice magic to cross. Natsu, who had also made it to the levels below, stared down at the water, his eyebrow twitching as he looked back at the shore. Unable to swim very well, it was only natural that he had problems to worry about. _… I hate water._

*  
>They reached their fallen mass of a guild, Lucy lingering back even as the others moved forward to greet everyone else. There were hugs, cheers, embraces and stories to tell, even though their home was no more.<p>

"Everyone seems really happy, Lucy." Happy spoke, tugging at her boot. But when he looked up, he could still see that she seemed crestfallen. "Lucy?" _Is it about Natsu? The guild?_ He wondered. She hadn't been thrilled with the others not accepting Natsu (he himself hadn't been either), but it seemed to be more than that.

The sun was starting to set in the far west; the battle between the guilds had lasted the entire day. But to Lucy, it felt longer … it felt like weeks had passed since she'd first been kidnapped by the Elemental Four mages of water and earth.

Makarov approached the guild, looking concerned as he looked at the heaping mess. Locals had come to see what had happened as well. "They've really made a big mess now …"

Lucy hesitantly approached the master, speaking up to him. "U-um … Master …"

Makarov turned to look at her, frowning not from disappointment, but from understanding. "You've really had a tough time, I know."

"Don't give us that face, Lu-chan!"

Lucy lifted her head, looking over to see Levy standing there, smiling even though she still remained wrapped up in bandages. Her companions, Jet and Droy, stood behind her.

"We're back!" Levy winked, happy to see that her friends were alright.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy whispered.

"Everyone worked hard to beat them," Levy spoke, folding her arms behind her back.

"Although the guild was destroyed," Droy lightly chuckled, leaning on his crutch. Jet added his part as well: "We all just need to rebuild it."

"Sorry for making you worry, Lu-chan," Levy apologized, walking up to her friend.

"N-No! This is all my …" Lucy started, but Levy interrupted.

She offered an understanding, caring face to her friend, knowing that it was hard on Lucy. Lucy deeply cared for them and her, and she knew it too well to even _think_ of placing any blame on her. "I heard. But nobody thinks that this is your fault, Lu-chan."

"Lucy," the master spoke when he saw that she still seemed worried. "Fun things, sad things … we can't share everything. But what we can, we should share. That's what it means to be a guild. A single persons' happiness is everyone's happiness. A single persons' anger is everyone's anger. And a single person's tears are everyone's tears. You have no reason to feel guilty. Lucy, you should be able to tell how everyone feels."

Lucy brought her hands up to her face, attempting to hide her tears, push them back in, but she couldn't help it. Here, and now, she realized just how much everyone really cared about her … really cared _for _her … _They really don't blame me at all … such kindness …_

"Raise your head," Makarov offered, looking over his shoulder to her. "You're part of the Fairy Tail family."

She brought her hands down, but the torrent of tears could not be stopped; they ran down her face as she began to bawl, not from sadness, but from happiness. She couldn't believe they'd accept her after what they had done … they were showing her such loyalty that she never thought she deserved … _but they believe I'm worth being a part of them!_ And so she let her cries be heard, the others looking on with an understanding, and a warm happiness. Levy approached her, helping her back up to her feet as Lucy's knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Makarov continued to speak to himself. "Although … we went a bit overboard … this is going to seriously anger the Council." _Or, wait … if it goes poorly, maybe even imprisonment …_ cold sweat broke down his face, and he too began to cry, fearing that he'd finally given the council an excuse to jail him.

Reedus came by a few minutes later, approaching Macao with a worried look in his eyes. "We weren't able to find Loki …" He spoke quietly.

"Damn," Macao cursed. "We'll have to discuss this with him later, he missed all of it. What do you think happened to Loki?" But all he received was a worried shrug.

Not long after, the Council's Army, the Rune Knights, arrived, with the full intentions of questioning everyone there. They were brought to the army post to be interviewed about what had happened, but were released for the night, fully warned that if they tried to leave during the night they would be hunted. Makarov also gave a lecture about how _he_ would hunt down anyone if they left because it was _his_ neck on the line.

Lucy tiredly walked back to her apartment, worn out from the events of the day. Too much had happened … Happy quietly trailed her, mumbling about wanting fish and a good night's sleep. The cat had taken a liking to her the moment she entered the guild … he was hard to get rid of. The night sky crept up on them, and all she wanted to do was sleep. The others had headed their separate ways as well, exhausted, tired, and ready for a new day (even though it would just be a day of questioning from the Council).

She began to walk along the edge of the canal, looking at the houses, the streets, finding a new appreciation for the scenes and the quietness. This was the town her home, Fairy Tail, was in … and she loved it even more.

She just passed a bridge over the canal when something caught her eye. Among a stack of crates, something bumpy was sticking out … even under the night sky, she could see a mess of pink hair, and her eyes widened. "Natsu?"

Indeed, there was the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer, slumped up against some of the crates near the canal's bridge, slouched over and seemingly asleep.

"Huh? Natsu?" Happy poked his head around Lucy's legs, then smiled. "Ah, it is!" He happily ran up to Natsu, poking him, but he didn't wake up. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, walking over as well and bending down to see. _His clothes are still a mess … and dripping wet,_ her eye twitched a little. _Did he swim up the canal or something?_ _Is he really alright?_ Then again, _what's he doing out here?_

Happy poked him again, only this time, a growl from his stomach happened, and Natsu, who still seemed to be asleep, slouched over even more, a small, voiceless snort coming out of his throat.

"Aaah! I think he passed out from hunger," Happy replied, once again poking Natsu only to hear another rumble from his stomach.

"Quit poking him, Happy!" Lucy batted at the cat's paw, then looked back to Natsu. He _was_ drenched; he seemed to be asleep, but Happy might be right. _He might not have eaten at all today …_ she worried, shakily moving her hand up to see if she could feel a pulse. She did, and drew it back. _Still alive, but we shouldn't leave him out here. He should be somewhere warmer and dryer …_ Natsu did so much for her today, so she could do a little something in return … even if Fairy Tail didn't trust him. _Both he and Fairy Tail helped me, I can't abandon either._ Making up her mind, she leaned forward and pulled Natsu up off the ground, nearly stumbling back into the canal herself when his weight leaned into her, but she kept her balance.

"Lucy, what're you doing?" Happy inquired curiously.

"Taking him back home," Lucy answered, trying to shift the deep sleeper to her back and boost him up so she could carry him. _He's heavier than I thought … and wet! _Water was trickling down her clothes, but she didn't believe she had a right to be picky. She could change them when she got home.

_Aww, she liiiikkes him!_ Happy squealed in delight, but kept the words to himself.

"Happy, could you pull him up a little?" Lucy asked, leaning forward as she tried to push him up so she could get a grip on his legs, but he nearly slid off.

"Aye!" Happy let his wings sprout, and he flew over, pulling up Natsu's shoulders so his chin could rest on her shoulder, earning yet another snort. His breath smelled terrible, but she'd ignore that. Even though her bruises and her pains still throbbed, she'd carry him back to her home where he could finish sleeping and later eat.

Taking small steps, she and Happy reached her apartment, where she first put him down on the floor to wring out his clothes (she couldn't bring herself to fully change him, so it would have to do), then tucked him in her bed so he could stay warm. Happy happily curled up at the foot of the bed, settling himself in and sleep-talking about fish. Yawning, and tired, she gathered some extra bedding from the closet, making herself comfortable on the floor, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	11. III: Mysteriously Missing

**AN:** So the biggest complaint of this arc is that it's boring. We consider it a necessary evil for future developments. It's only four chapters, so you can zip and zoom right through it without too much trouble. If you want real seriousness / plot, Arc IV will satisfy your desires. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Eleven: Mysteriously Missing**

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her bleary eyes when she felt the warm touch of sunlight on her face, moving her stiff arms up to stretch them. She winced when she felt the muscles twinge and ache, recalling the attacks she suffered only yesterday. <em>That's right … Phantom …<em> it just didn't seem real at this moment, this time. She turned her head, frowning. For a split second, she wondered why she was on her floor, but then remembered who she brought home.

She bolted up and looked over at her bed, somewhat relieved to see that Natsu was still there and sleeping, as was Happy at his feet. _But there are still a lot of questions … like what he was doing sleeping among a bunch of crates._ Her sudden jump up made her remember the ample bruising on her ribcage, and she winced a little, but decided she had to ignore it. Mirajane had taken a look and said she didn't believe there was any internal bleeding, so she didn't feel the need to worry. A glance over at her clock told her she had an hour to get ready and report for the Magic Council's questioning. _It's going to be a long day._

Sighing, Lucy pushed herself up off the ground and gathered her bedding, putting it away for another day. She pulled out some clothes and, through force of habit, nearly started changing, but then remembered she had a guest in the room (even if he was still sleeping) so she moved to the bathroom to finish up. She brushed her teeth, fixed up her hair, and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face, even though her arms had to be wrapped in some fresh bandages and some cuts needed tending to. The pain didn't matter; today, she could start the day _knowing_ how much a family Fairy Tail was to her.

_I should check to make sure Natsu's okay_, she frowned, approaching him with caution. It seemed that he hadn't budged a bit during the night, the proof being that the comforter looked practically undisturbed. She could get a closer look at him now: the unruly pink hair, pointed chin … _he looks a little flushed, too. And what's that noise?_ Lucy wondered, noting that an airy whistle-like sound occurred each time he exhaled. _… Is that his way of snoring? _

She placed her hand to his forehead, quickly pulling back and frowning when it felt _far_ too warm to be normal. _H-he's burning up! Did he catch something? I mean, he was soaking wet and I'll have to wash the bedding later, but – is this why he has yet to wake up? Wh-_

"Morning Lucy!"

Lucy jumped, turning her head to look at the blue cat yawning at her. "H-Happy!" She stuttered. _You scared me … for a split moment, I thought maybe Gray or Erza broke in again …_

Happy walked up along the bed, staring at sleeping Natsu for a moment before looking up at Lucy. "Is he okay?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Lucy sighed, her shoulders slacking in defeat. "I don't want to leave him here without him knowing what's going on …"

Happy placed his paw on his chin, thinking a little. "Why'd you let him sleep in wet clothes?"

"I – I'm not going to change him, that would be invading his p-privacy!" Lucy shouted at the cat, waving her fist at him. "I wringed them out the best I could, but …"

"Then let's wake him up!" Happy cheered, beginning to tug at Natsu's hair, breaking the rhythm of the strange snoring as an airy snort came out instead.

"Aaah! Happy, don't do that!" Lucy snapped, seizing the cat's paws and pulling him away, turning around to lecture him as she set him on the nearby table. "If he's sick we should let him rest –"

"But look, he's awake!" Happy grinned, and Lucy turned her head to see his head had turned and his eyes were open, staring at them quite dully. Inwardly, she began to scream.

"A-ah, Natsu, I'm sorry, but Happy just got excited and –" she hesitated, uncertain if she should continue. _His eyes are open, but …_ she waved her hand in front of them, and no response came. "…Huh?"

Happy shrugged with his cat-like grin. "I guess he isn't awake."

"That's not a good thing!" She retorted, unable to keep any kind of composure. "Now I'm really worried … we've got to leave in half an hour, and he might be really sick …"

The blue cat raised his paw. "We could bring him with us!"

"Eh heheh, no. Moving a sick person isn't a good idea, if he is sick, and two, Fairy Tail doesn't trust him yet …" Lucy sighed. _Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, how could you _not_ trust him? He took out the Iron Dragon Slayer!_ But, at the same time, she could also understand their concerns … _They're right in that he doesn't – even 'Salamander' doesn't have any kind of affiliation. They probably won't trust him until he can prove he isn't up to anything sinister. … I am also curious why Loki took so badly to him._

"So what should we do?" Happy asked, tilting his head.

" … Err … well … I don't want to leave him here, alone and sick …" Lucy moaned, raising a hand up to her face. "Hey, wait, Happy, would the council count _you_ as a Fairy Tail member?"

Happy sniffed, his eyes becoming watery. "That's mean, Lucy!"

She shook her hands frantically. "No no no, I mean, do you think they'd want to question you? If not, then you could stay here a bit longer and take care of him. I'll bring you back some fish on the way home," she hastily added as a bribe.

"Aye!" The previous insult forgotten.

"Okay, good," Lucy sighed in relief, moving over to her desk to grab some paper and a pen. She bent over, beginning to write a note, ignoring the aches in her fingers. "If it gets really bad, then find a doctor, then come and get me. I think he's running a fever, so be careful, alright? If he wakes up, tell him he's free to take a bath and eat."

Happy nodded, giving a firm salute. "Aye!"

Finishing her note, she set it down on the table (along with spare paper and the pen), noticing that she should leave now so the Magic Council couldn't presume she was ditching. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag and wallet, knowing it would be a long day. "Alright, I'll see you later, Happy!"

"Bye!" Happy waved, watching as his friend left the apartment. It became peaceful, and the cat knew he would eventually become bored. He turned his head back down to look at Natsu, then sweat-dropped. _He's kinda freaky with his eyes open like that …_ he pressed his paws against Natsu's eyelids and tried to pull them down, but they just flew open again. _Scary!_

*  
>The early hours of the morning were bright, clear, and overall foretold of a wonderful day. But when the Fairy Tail mages came together where their guild once proudly stood, they could see the true devastation: roof tiles smashed, center beams cracked, all the rubble fallen into what once was a basement … nothing remained recognizable. Voices of the mages were held in whispers, but they all knew that they would recover, even if in this moment they were miserable.<p>

"Man, they really did a number on us." Wakaba continued to chew on his pipe, looking at the other members who appeared to be thinking along the same lines. "This is going to be a mess to rebuild."

"Mmm, but we're going to rebuild it," Cana grinned, although she too felt a loss from seeing a former home in this state. "Make it better, even."

Wakaba sighed. "I know that, but it's a shame we'll have to wait to begin the building until the Magic Council's satisfied. It's not like there's any evidence to tamper with."

The Rune Knights began to assemble, taking role of the Fairy Tail mages.

Macao waited impatiently for the Master. _I tried talking to him last night, but he vanished to who knows where …_ he groaned. He realized he should tell the matter to Makarov before telling the Magic Council, but at this rate, he wouldn't have any other choice.

"Macao-san!"

Macao turned at hearing his name to witness Reedus approaching him, out of breath and wheezing. _He ought to get into better shape._ "Reedus, any luck?" He asked worriedly.

"Non," Reedus shook his head. "We need to tell the Master what happened."

"I want to, but he's not here –"

"What're you talking about? I'm right here!" Makarov chuckled, startling the two mages as he seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"M-Master!" Recovering from his surprise, Macao scratched his head, sighing. "At least you're in good health."

Makarov laughed a little, batting his cane on the ground. "We'll get over this as soon as the Magic Council Hearings are over …" now tears were coming from his eyes as he remembered that this might warrant imprisonment.

"Master, there's something we need to tell you about." Reedus spoke.

"_Before_ they question us." Macao added. Their old master turned to listen, and Macao continued. "A lot happened while you were out -"

"Get to the point, they're coming this way." Makarov spoke in a hard tone, his eyes glancing towards the Rune Knights approaching their group.

"In short, Loki's missing." Macao answered, watching Makarov's eyes bug out. "We're not sure where he went, but he attacked someone earlier. We'll tell you more about it tonight."

Makarov nodded, grunting an old man noise. "Depending on what you think of the situation, decide whether or not you'll cover for Loki or tell the Council this."

"Understood." Macao and Reedus spoke, nodding. The two decided that they should cover for Loki, and began to spread the word among the mages to _not_ mention the fight between him and the stranger mage. After all, this was a matter that Makarov needed to hear before anyone else did.

Meanwhile, at another part of the camp, Erza, Gray, Mirajane and Elfman had given their names to the Rune Knights, preparing themselves for the questioning.

"This is going to be a drag," Gray whined. Somehow he had lost his shirt in the process.

Erza nodded, folding her arms. "It can't be helped. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we'll be able to rebuild our guild."

"Perfect time to prove our Manliness!" Elfman pumped, ready for the questioning.

They noticed a small figure hurrying over in their direction, and they identified her as Levy; she seemed worried about something, biting her bottom lip inward.

"Levy, what's the matter?" Mirajane asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Loki's missing … we're being told to say he's on a mission, and to not tell the Council about him or about Lucy's friend," She frowned. She didn't know about her 'friend,' but the looks on the others' faces told her all she needed to know. That something was _very_ wrong.

"He's _missing_?" Gray didn't believe that. _Something happened._ And he could think up a few ideas.

"Are these the Master's orders?" Erza questioned, and Levy nodded. "Then we'll have to do as he says."

"Erza, are you crazy? He's _missing-!_" Gray started, but she curtly cut him off: "No. Master has a reason, even if it's insane." She turned to the others. "But we're going to look for Loki tonight, understood?"

The others nodded, and they could speak no more as the Rune Knights advanced towards them.

Lucy made it to their 'guild' with a little bit of time to spare, attempting to catch her breath without feeling the stinging pain in her sides and her muscles. A few minutes later Cana approached her, whispering: "Master says to say Loki's on a mission. Omit anything about him or your friend for now." Lucy didn't understand why, but she assumed that Master had a good reason. _If he says not to, then …_ she nodded, her eyes following Cana as she departed to tell someone else. Lucy assumed she would find why out later. Thankfully, Happy was _not_ included in the roster, and she was led into a nearby tent where the interrogation commenced.

*  
>His eyes squeezed shut when he felt a stinging sensation burning his corneas, his nose wrinkling upward as if in defense against his dried eyes. Something didn't seem right. He was on something comfortable. It was too bright. Too different an environment. Opening his eyes after they were moist enough, he distinguished a ceiling, a comforter, an apartment … and something blue and furry near his midsection.<p>

… _the Cat._ Natsu's face relaxed, but he still felt mildly confused. The alien environment unsettled him … he should be outside. Specifically near the canal. Instead he found himself in an apartment, in a bed, and - _Ah, it's the same scent that's all over my clothes._

"Natsu!" Happy climbed over to Natsu, enthralled to see his newfound friend awake (and not just sleeping with his eyes open). "Feeling better?"

_Better? I'm not sick …_ he frowned, but nodded his head anyway, not in the mood for argument. He pushed himself up, the comforter falling down to his waist. Daytime, and it didn't feel like he was out too long. But how did he end up in Lucy's apartment, if his smell wasn't deceiving him? He glanced to the cat quizzically, who understood that at least.

"Aye, Luce brought you home!" Happy replied, raising his paw high. He hopped over to the table, grabbing the note Lucy had left for when he'd awake. He handed it over to Natsu.

[_Hey Natsu. We found you near a stack of crates along the canal. I had to leave for the Magic Council's questioning, hopefully Happy is taking care of you! You're welcome to stay for a while, take a bath, eat something in the kitchen. I'd like to talk when I get back, so please stick around._]

Natsu put the note aside, and he would've groaned at this point. _Now I feel obligated to stay._ But, this also worked out for the better, he realized. _The Rune Knights are out there. _Why else would he have tried to hide in a bunch of crates? _I don't need to chance being caught by the authorities. _They may not recognize him by face, but all they'd have to hear was the name 'Salamander' and they'd investigate. _Gives me time to mend my clothes, too. _

"Ney, Natsu, why were you passed out?" Happy asked, realizing that the mage had finished reading the note and seemed to be contemplating something deep. "You were soaking wet!"

Natsu wanted to answer, but he didn't have a pen on him. So he pushed himself from the bed, swinging his feet onto the floor, where his sandals had apparently been placed. He walked over to the table, taking the pen and paper and sitting down in the chair. Happy climbed up to the table – even though Lucy told him numerous times not to, as he sometimes left claw marks on the legs or surface – and watched Natsu write. Natsu didn't mind writing to the cat. Happy had such a child-like mentality that he wouldn't be questioned accusingly, merely curiously.

[_I had to swim over_.]

"You can swim?"

[_Not very well_.] Natsu admitted, frowning.

"But when you fought Gajeel, you went flying up in the sky! Couldn't you do that?" Happy asked, waving his paws high and stretching the tips of his wings in a gesture emulating flight.

[_I could, but then everyone on the shore would see me._] At that point, he could already sense the advancing Rune Knights, _and_ everyone on the beach would see him when he shouldn't have been on the mechanical giant to begin with. Even if he hated swimming, it was the better option.

"Are you sick? You were passed out near the canal," Happy spoke worriedly.

[_I am not sick._] Natsu pressed. He knew he wasn't sick, even though he knew he likely exhibited the symptoms of such. [_It happens when I do not eat enough normal food._]

"Ah, then you must be hungry! Luce's got a full fridge!" Happy cheered, and flew into the kitchen before Natsu could write [_No, I'm not._]. In truth, hunger did not plague him anymore, but eating a little now wouldn't hurt, either. He could hear the cat shifting through the fridge, so he decided now would be opportune to tidy up. He flipped the paper over, drawing intricate symbols on it that emerged in the form of a circular magic incantation. Setting the paper on the floor, he stretched his foot over and thrust some of his energy into it. Within seconds, what he envisioned in his mind appeared … well, almost everything.

Squatting, Natsu set his bag upright, shifting through its contents. To his dismay, he did _not_ have a spare notebook. Spare pen, yes. Sketchbook, yes. Supplies, yes. Spare outerwear, yes. But no notebook. _I'll have to pick up another along the way._ He reached inside his tattered top, but his ruined notebook was missing. _I must've lost it in the bay swimming over_, he sighed, defeated. Well, at least he could mend his clothes the best he could. He pulled out spare set when Happy came back in, dragging a plate behind him on the floor.

Happy's eyes widened in delight when he noticed the pack. "You summoned that?" Natsu nodded, and Happy's cat-like grin spread across his face. "Cool! It's like Erza's equip magic!"

_Erza?_ He didn't recognize the names … he was terrible with names … but he knew what the second half was. [_It's not equip magic._] He explained, reaching over to the paper on the table and showing Happy an answer after scribbling it down. [_Equip magic uses magic directly from the body._]

"Then what is it?" Happy asked curiously, to which he only received a shrug. Natsu pulled out a needle, some thread, and quickly glanced around. He could see Happy eyeing the food he'd brought out (an uncooked fish plopped on the middle of it) and drooling. Giving a little huff in laughter, he wrote on the paper again. [_Go ahead and eat it._]

"Really? Aye sir!" Happy chowed down on the fish, now not paying attention to all at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer stood up, holding the newer clothes under his arm and the needle and thread in his hand. He spied the bathroom, a place, he figured, would be safe to change in. Sure enough, he was able to change unseen and uninterrupted, wrapping his scarf back around his neck as he returned to see the cat happily gnawing on the bones of the fish. He sat down near the cat, taking up a piece of fruit from the plate and eating him himself. Strange sounds came from his throat, but Happy didn't notice – or care – that much. In his mind, Natsu began to mull over various thoughts, including what to do about leaving town and how to handle Gajeel as he mended the still-damp clothes, Happy attempting to help along the way.

*  
>"That was … intense …" Lucy groaned, stretching her back and feeling the bones in it snap back into place as she left the questioning tent for the evening. <em>They had so many questions, they took up the entire day, and I had to apologize so many times …<em> she frowned, knowing that these events occurred because of her. But now, she also knew Fairy Tail – her family – did not hate her for it. But seriously, questioning for hours on end wore her out … _I promised Happy a fish dinner, too …_ she sighed in defeat, but then sharply stood up, her eyes widening. _That's right, Natsu's at my apartment, too_!

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped a little at hearing her name, seeing Cana coming towards her. "A-ah, Cana!" She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "They kept you here for a long time too, huh?"

"Yeah, they see me as the ringleader of everyone who was on the beach." Cana shrugged, but smiled with a hint of pride too. "Anyway, the Master still wants to talk with you." She beckoned, turning back around and heading to wherever the destination was. Lucy quickly followed, knowing that the Master had already done so much for her. She could talk with him if he needed answers. _I can kind of guess what they're about … _he already affirmed that he didn't blame her for this series of events, so what else _could_ it be? _Plus, he asked that we omit Loki and Natsu from the equation …_ she had to lie a lot for seeing Gajeel and Natsu fight, stating she was unconscious from a few blows and didn't see a thing. _He probably wants to know why their fight happened … I want to know, too_.

She and Cana met with the Master, Reedus and Macao also standing among the circle.

"Yo, Lucy!" Makarov waved from below, his stature less than most. "I hope they didn't question you too much."

Lucy chuckled a little. "Well, it was very comprehensive …"

"We're still to be questioned tomorrow, too." Erza spoke, approaching the group with her arms folded. "I'm surprised they did not detain all of us."

"Now that the Rune Knights and Council Questioners are out of ear range …" Makarov began quietly, his eyes narrowing as he turned stern and solemn. "What is this I hear about Loki fighting while I was gone?"

Everyone frowned, knowing that they would need to explain the matters to the Master. Erza decided she would start. "From what I know, a friend of Lucy's helped her escape from the guild after the initial kidnapping. He brought her back to the guild. According to others, when Loki entered, he saw her friend and attacked him."

"Loki attacked first?" Makarov remarked, turning to Lucy and the others. "Was he a member of Phantom Lord?"

"Not that we know of." Erza answered, nodding sharply. She turned to Lucy, who could feel the heat of the glare from the Titania. "Lucy, would you mind explaining how you know him?"

Lucy wanted to back away from the ferociously hungry-for-answers gazes of the others, but she swallowed nervously, knowing this had to be done. "I met him before I joined the guild. He was in Hargeon, d-doing some research. W-we took out a Salamander imposter."

"Hmm …" Master scratched his chin. "I heard of that. Is that when their ship was tossed ashore and some of the buildings set ablaze?"

"Y-yes …" Lucy slumped in knowing embarrassment.

"What's his name?" Makarov continued.

"Natsu … well, his nickname is 'Salamander,' that's how he knew off the bat that the other one was an imposter … he can use Fire Magic," she continued, growing even more nervous.

"I see. I've heard of 'Salamander,' if he is that man," Makarov nodded, then turned back to the others. "So explain to me why Loki attacked him, and –" he glanced at Macao and Reedus, "-why Loki's missing."

"W-wait, Loki's missing?" Lucy stuttered. Cana and Erza seemed just as unsettled, but not surprised, as they had been hinted to about it earlier. _When did this happen? Is that why the Master didn't want us talking about him? But –_

"Loki first attacked him in the basement. Erza stopped the fight and Mirajane led Lucy's friend out, asked him to leave. We tried to question Loki about it, but he insisted that we couldn't trust him at any cost." Macao sighed, concerned for his fellow guild member. "We didn't get a whole lot farther because the fortress entered our bay."

"Then how is it that Loki is missing now?" Makarov waited for them to answer.

Macao responded first. "Loki was fighting on the beach with us, but he sensed he should go check in on our safehouse … so we let him go."

"Oui …" Reedus began. "I was in charge of making sure Lucy would be alright. Loki came to help, but we both failed. Then …" his eyes glanced warily over at Lucy, not wanting to hurt her feelings – he could tell that she thought of this 'Salamander' guy as a friend, but the truth needed to be told. "'Salamander' came by not long after. He aimed an attack at Loki and set the safehouse on fire."

_What?_ Lucy's eyes bulged in shock, disbelief. _Natsu … did he … did he hurt Loki?_

"How exactly did he do that?" Makarov inquired.

"He used some sort of fire magic. Loki was trapped in an enemy's binds, he couldn't … I crawled out before I could see everything, I was too injured to take him on." Reedus admitted, embarrassed and ashamed he couldn't help his friend. "I looked back in when I could stand on my feet and sent for help, but neither of them were there anymore."

She didn't want to doubt Reedus's words … but … _Natsu helped me out before, why would he …?_ Was he really a third party? A spy of sorts?_ What if_ – she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. _He didn't … he didn't _kill_ Loki?_ The gears in her mind jammed as she felt shivers turn her blood cold. The conversation around her seemed to blur out as her mind materialized before her, as she tried to comprehend what may have happened.

Erza frowned. "When did that happen? 'Salamander' was also in the fortress. According to Lucy and Happy, he took on Gajeel."

"He took on _Gajeel_? The Iron Dragon Slayer?" Macao mouthed in disbelief.

"And won, somehow. I presume he's not from Phantom Lord: he also challenged Aria, who didn't seem to really know him, but I intervened before I could confirm anything." The redhead continued sternly. But Lucy wasn't hearing her. "I think it's possible he's a third party enemy …" Erza's voice droned out in Lucy's mind, as she felt too overwhelmed. She didn't hear much of the conversation after that.

_I know I haven't known Natsu that long, but would he do something like that? Reedus wouldn't lie … i-is there some sort of misunderstanding? But then again, I don't know a lot about Natsu, either … _her fist tightened. _I don't want to think it … I don't want to think it!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder, making her jump backwards a little. Her eyes wildly trailed to see Cana, who appeared concerned, worry visible in her dark brown eyes. "Lucy, are you alright?"

"Y-yes …" Lucy uttered, still feeling haunted. She needed to ask Natsu about this … she needed an answer. plan. She sensed the dread from the shorter blonde, so she decided now she needed to assert her

"We're going to look for Loki tonight, see if we can figure out where he's gone off to." Cana spoke. Lucy could see that Gray and a few others had joined the circle, working out some form of a search thoughts. "Lucy, I don't think Loki's dead."

"Huh?" The Celestial Mage looked up at Cana, confused and uncertain.

"I can tell that's what you're thinking. I don't think Loki's dead." She repeated, steady and firm in her opinion. "Your friend didn't seem like the killer type. Maybe roughed around with a lion or bear or two, or has seen a nasty fight, but if he were a killer, he wouldn't have had a problem killing Loki in front of all of us, right? I even _saw_ him pull Happy out of the way during the first fight."

Lucy's bottom lip curled inward, still worried. "But …" _Natsu … he is my 'friend,' right? He wouldn't …_ "But Reedus –"

"Reedus isn't lying, but it's possible that Loki and your friend had a dispute in the past that they were just settling in the way – at least, in Elfman's words – the way a man does. Loki and your friend might be moping in separate corners right now, both nursing their bruises. Happens all the time in our guild, as you know." Cana forced a smile, even though she too still felt concerned.

_I need to hear that from Natsu's and Loki's mouths first …_ Lucy pulled her arms in closer, her fists still clenched as she tried to keep her confusion walled up inside. _I can't have an outburst out here …_

"You're clearly tired and I'm sure the council harassed you the most. Why don't you go home tonight? We'll look around for Loki ourselves, and we'll alert you of anything important." Cana suggested, playing the reassuring older-sister role right now.

"Y-yeah …" Lucy nodded faintly, turning a little. "Thanks, Cana."

"No problem." Cana grinned, and she watched Lucy walk down the street, her figure receding into the now darkness of the night. Cana knew that Lucy would still worry – that was just the kind of girl she was – she knew Lucy was strong. But what Cana didn't know was that Lucy was housing Natsu, the one who could potentially answer her questions – or make matters worse.

Lucy hesitantly walked forward, but when she was out of view of the remaining Fairy Tail members, she broke into a jog, then into a mad dash towards home. She _had_ to get home as soon as she could. She _had_ to get answers. And the answers were likely still in her apartment.

_What if he really did hurt Loki?_ Lucy's mind whirled as she tore down the streets, ignoring the bruises, the pain, the sting of her tears on her cheeks as the wind whipped on by. _It would mean he's from another guild all together, and that maybe Loki recognized him for that? What if he's from a Dark Guild? That might explain his actions, right?_

_Reedus wouldn't lie about what happened, meaning that Natsu DID initiate a second fight with Loki … but Loki hasn't appeared since!_ She blinked, wanting to shut her eyes but knowing full well she would trip on the streets if she did. _He's missing and gone to who knows where … I need to know what happened! _Other thoughts filled her head, but not all of them translated into words. All she knew was that she had to keep running and make it home.

*  
>Natsu scratched behind Happy's ears, the cat enthralled even though they'd been confined to the apartment for the entire day. Natsu achieved all of the menial chores, mending his clothes, organizing his things, cleaning up the apartment – since the afternoon, he realized he had nothing else he <em>could<em> do for the day without raising suspicion. Even if Happy trusted him, or liked him, there were still things Natsu rather the blue childlike cat didn't witness. He knew the girl wanted to talk to him when she returned home, so leaving wasn't an option, either. He decided painting would get his mind off of things, although in reality all it did was provide a façade for what was _really_ working in his mind.

Happy was having a lot of fun with the paints, too; Natsu let him mix the colors and use some to paw his own "painting." _Definitely a child,_ Natsu grinned, although he glared when Happy pawed color onto his leg. They were working on the floor, as he presumed in case of a spill or mess the floor would be the least of any concerns.

"You're really good at painting," Happy remarked, in awe as he gazed over in awe at Natsu's painting. He continued the strokes after moving his head to look over at Happy's work, which he proclaimed was a fish (he couldn't see it, so he offered a little advice). The two continued their activity until night fell, when Lucy should come home soon.

Natsu heard the footsteps first; he turned his head upward a little, his eyes on the front door, hearing the wood of the staircase outside of it creak. By the time the footsteps reached their floor, Happy could hear them as well.

"Ah, Lucy's home!" Happy cheered, his wings popping out as he flew over to where the main door was as a clicking, turning sound could be heard in the keyhole. The door flew open, and sure enough, Lucy came storming in, but …

Her bottom lip pushed against her upper, her eyes looked red and tired as tears rolled down her cheeks, a small sniffle as she threw the door closed again, locking her gaze with Natsu.

"Lucy!" Happy cried, alarmed. "What's wrong?"

But the pink haired mage sensed it didn't have to do with the questioning. By the way she looked at him, he could tell _he_ was the problem.

"Natsu …" her voice quavered, shook with a mixture of fear, of worry, of confusion … of anger. He could sense it in her, feel it all. "… I … I need to ask you something."

"Lucy, why're you crying?" Happy asked, tugging at Lucy's boot, never mind the paint he was getting on it. "Was the questioning that bad?"

However, Lucy continued to glare over at Natsu, who keep a blank poker face across the other room. He was waiting for her to say her piece so he knew how to react. _He's good at reading people … what if … what if he's been faking it all along?_ But she _wanted_ to push that thought into the depths of her mind. He kept her from breaking her _neck_. He put a trafficker out of business, and that was before this wretched mess. "Did you … did you hurt Loki?"

For a moment, the silence was awkward; even Happy was confused. "Someone hurt Loki?" Happy asked, but his question went unanswered.

Natsu decided he needed to answer. He cautiously rose to his feet, leaning the painting against the table legs and picked the pen up off the table, writing down on the paper she provided for him that morning. The same paper he'd been using to communicate with the cat. [_Loki – is he the one that attacked me earlier?_]

"Mmm," Lucy nodded, sniffling a little even as she tried to fight the urge to cry. She didn't want to hear any betrayal … any lies … how would she even _recognize_ a lie?

_This confirms it … they don't know what he really is._ Natsu inwardly sighed, but still remained confused. _Does that mean he's undercover? Or did something worse happen? If he has not told them his side, then it means telling my side will be no better … But, no matter what it was, it's not of my primary concerns._

With quick, jaunty movements of his fingers, he wrote a reply. [_I encountered him at a warehouse after being asked to leave. He was trapped in a mirror magic. I broke the mirrors, and yes, we fought._]

If Lucy wasn't crying earlier, she certainly was now. She cupped a hand to her mouth, looking at Natsu in shock and in sorrow. "W-why …? He's missing, d-did you …? Did you …?" She couldn't bring out the words, but he understood.

Natsu held her wrist just as she held his own the day before; he locked his gaze with hers, a stern gaze that would tell her the truth, and only the truth. And, once she realized that, he shook his head: No.

He didn't know where she got that idea (the fact that she learned of this fight meant that even more knew of it, which meant he'd have to ditch town with all the more haste), but even if they did fight, Natsu did not intend to kill.

Lucy sniffed more, batting away Natsu's hand. "I … I'm sorry … I just …" She dashed to the bathroom, allowing the hiccups and the tears to escape her. She believed him now … he wasn't lying. If everything from before were lies, then this would be his only truth. _But then what does it all mean …? Why did he and Loki fight like that? Where's Loki now? _Sure, Loki acted strangely around her - something about disliking Celestial Mages - but he was her friend, nonetheless. And with all the strange circumstances … _what does it all add up to?_ Nothing. Absolutely nothing came to mind.

She started up a bath in an attempt to calm down. The hot water helped, but her worry never ceased. She cleansed off the dirt, she re-bandaged her cuts and rubbed at her bruises, but the ache of wonder couldn't be washed off. What happened to him? Even though he always avoided her like the plague, she still considered him to be her friend. Her guild was her family – that, she knew now.

_Another day of questioning tomorrow, too. I hope the others find him,_ her gut told her they would, but _how _would they find him? And what state would he be in? That's what she feared. Then there was Natsu … _What is he, really? He helped me out … this morning, he seemed sick, but now he seems completely fine …_ _and he keeps appearing in the oddest of places …_ she reached over for the towel placed nearby, standing up and wrapping it around herself. She then realized that she hadn't brought a spare change of clothes in with her. Nervously poking her head out from behind the bathroom's curtain, he looked to see where Natsu _was_, but …

He wasn't there.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, frowning as her heart nearly skipped a beat. _Did he bail?_ Oh no … no no no.

However, Happy waved at her from his spot on the bed, upset his friend was gone. "Natsu left, but he wrote another note," Lucy walked over to the cat, still holding her towel firmly in case anything were to happen. Happy held up the piece of paper to Lucy.

[_I can tell you are upset. I will sleep outside tonight. Leaving my stuff here, we can talk more tomorrow if you would like to. I cannot answer about the relationship between 'Loki' and myself. If he wants to tell you when he decides to come back, he will._]

She felt a little relieved, but not a whole lot. _He probably left his things here to prove he'd come back, that he isn't running away. _It was true that she wouldn't feel comfortable around him until Loki either came back or was found. She wanted to believe that the simplest explanation, the one Cana gave her earlier, could be true. Lucy _hated_ that she felt so uncertain about someone who'd _proven_ he was looking out for her welfare. _But I'm not fully against him, either. If I didn't trust him, I'd've told the Master he was here …_ she felt like she was in the middle of some oddly formed tug-of-war, one in which no one was directly accusing her. She clumped the paper in her fist as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out fresh night clothes, intent on trying to sleep this off.

Happy asked her a few questions about the questioning, and became upset when Lucy told him that no, they didn't call him on the attendance. But her mind was elsewhere … even by the time she was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling as Happy snored near her, she wouldn't stop worrying until _all_ the problems were solved.

She turned her head over on her pillow, looking into her room; the moonlight streamed in on the clear night, reflecting off her walls, her furniture, her floor. She could see Natsu's pack and supplies neatly leaning up against the far wall, but the canvas, propped up against it so the wet paint wouldn't smear onto anything else. The more she stared at it, the more entranced she became as the image of a landscape emerged, a night, a tundra, arctic setting, tall ice shooting upwards towards the sky, warm glows underneath their peaks. And in the skies above it, the only color she could see on the painting in the shadows of her room, an orange hue danced across the sky, where one lone star brightly shone above all others. And for some reason …

It sent a chill up her spine.


	12. III: Loki's Return

**AN:** We're assuming that 100 jewels = 1 dollar. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy **

**Chapter Twelve: Loki's Return**

* * *

><p><em>I should do something about you … but there's no way for me to get the message across. There's no way for me alone to crush you … what am I supposed to do, then?<em>

*_  
><em>The fourth day of questioning and the Council's Knights started to pull their tents down. They finished their routines with all of the lower guild members, now it would be in the hands of the Council's Heads and their Master. The guild's rank and file returned to the heap of wreckage of their home, sorting it out so they could start to rebuild. Cana and Wakaba were directing the debris sorting, while Master was openly crying about how _"the Council might imprison me!_"

But it would be a fresh start. _At least the weather's held out for the past week, so some parts of it are salvageable …_

Lucy sighed to herself, slumping at the salvaged table from the wreckage as Mirajane cheerily seated herself next to her, a pad of paper in her hands and an array of crayons. "Glad it's over, right?"

"It's not over, we've still got to rebuild the guild." Lucy mumbled, setting her elbows on the table and leaning her chin on the back of her interlocked fingers.

Gray, Erza, and Elfman approached them as well, pulling up broken (but still functional) chairs to the table – or, in Elfman's case, dropping a foundation stone down where a chair normally would go and sitting on that.

"Really, Gramps is going to have his head on the chopping block." Gray grumbled as he scratched his own head, leaning back in the chair. Somehow, he'd lost his jacket.

"He'll get through it – technically, we are not the instigators." Erza interjected. "But it's been a trying past week, no doubt." she nodded with slight approval, almost … _glad_ she could test herself in such an ordeal.

"Yeah, but we've got other worries than just rebuilding," Macao approached them, stifling a yawn. His eyes seemed worn out, surrounded by dark circles and even a bit red.

"Any luck?" Erza asked, and her frown grew when Macao shook his head.

"None at all … but we can still keep looking."

Lucy's eyes trailed down to Mirajane's paper, attempting to avoid being pulled into the conversation for she knew precisely what they were discussing. _Loki's still missing_.

_He's been missing for nearly four days … _she couldn't help but feel the concern start to fester once more. Macao and a few other members had been released prematurely from the questioning, and they had gone out to look around the area for more clues … _but still nothing_.

Natsu had told her that he did not do any _serious_ harm – by 'serious,' she didn't know what to think. She had questioned him more about it the second day, before she returned to the council's encampment, but he quite stubbornly refused anything other than [_I did not kill him, if that's what you're asking. He'll tell you if he wants to._]. Even now he wouldn't answer her questions. She _did_ trust Natsu, but she also trusted the guild, and that included Loki. _Seeing him and Natsu go at one another the first time, and hearing that they went at it a second time …_ she wished she could trust Natsu entirely, and she did, perhaps ninety-five percent … she hoped Cana's analogy of two children pouting in separate corners was the correct answer. _But then we've got to find Loki's 'corner.'_

She moved her hands up to the sides of her head, running her fingers through her hair to press against her temples in mental anguish. _This is so frustrating! I want answers, I want to know that he's safe, I want this to just be over with!_ She'd been over so many of the scenarios over and over that the worry was transforming into anger. Even she grew sick of hearing the same information again and again, without anything _new_ to add to the equation.

"We should probably organize a more comprehensive search of the areas around here." Erza argued, Lucy snapping back into their conversation at the sound of her sharp voice. "Who can we spare?"

"Most of the guild members are tired, and some want to use their energy rebuilding …" Elfman noted, glancing around. "We could probably organize a team of six or seven, split up to look in separate directions."

Lucy wanted to get her mind off of it, so she looked back over at Mirajane's drawings. "Err … what is that, Mirajane?" She asked, not understanding it in its entirety. It was colorful, the lines crooked, and a few objects were unidentifiable. _She draws like a three-year-old._

"Oh, it's the new plan for the new guild!" Mirajane smiled, happy that someone noticed her work. "We'll be expanding."

"Really?" Lucy wondered, trying to make sense of Mirajane's plan, but couldn't. "How can we be expanding?"

"Well, the homes behind the guild were wrecked in the attacks. The people living there are tired of being in line of fire, so they moved and sold the land to us." She chirped. "We'll be on the shoreline now."

"Eeh?" Lucy spoke absentmindedly, not wanting to think about the trouble the guild caused for the people living near them, either.

"So where's Happy, Lucy?" Mirajane inquired as she continued her 'masterpiece' with her crayons. "I haven't seen him come to the inquiries."

"O-oh, he didn't want to have to sit through the council's questionings, so he found someon-thing to amuse him at home," Lucy hoped Mirajane didn't catch her near blunder there.

Mirajane nodded, exchanging her green crayon for her blue. "Happy's really enjoys living with you, doesn't he?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so …" Lucy chuckled, then remembered something. "I've been meaning to ask, who'd he live with before I came to the guild?"

"Hmm … he didn't really 'stay' with any one person. He'd mostly stay with Gray, but he didn't really call anywhere 'home.'" Mirajane's smile turned to sadness, Lucy feeling a little sorry about touching a sore spot, even if she couldn't tell why.

Indeed, after only a few days of being in the guild, Happy began trailing her and making himself 'at home.' At first, she didn't really want to share her place with the talking cat, but despite the annoyances and grievances, she grew a little affectionate of him. Sort of like having a cute little brother living with her, even if it happened to be a talking, flying blue cat.

It was true he was at her apartment right now … and so was Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer had taken to sleeping somewhere outside at night (she couldn't figure out _where_), and hiding out in her house during the day. His answer had been [_Rune Knights patrol during the day._], meaning he didn't want to be seen by them. She could guess why, and with an answer that didn't involve their missing friend. Even if 'Salamander' was popular by the local populace, the Councils would certainly wish to give a stern talk, if not reprimand him for past dealings. But Happy insisted that Natsu stay there during the day, and if he could keep the cat amused she'd let him go for it.

_But it still feels like I'm housing a fugitive …_ she laughed a little to herself, deciding to come out from her thoughts and observe those around her once more.

That's when it happened.

Cana was out in the street a decent distance away from the others, helping the guild members sort out the stones, the timber, and a pile of rubble they knew couldn't be saved. "Alright everyone, long poles go in this pile, broken bits in this one. Let's keep it moving!"

She received a chorus of affirmative noises before the other members resumed their work. She bent down to pick up part of a wooden post when she heard a voice speak behind her.

"Hello, Cana."

"L-Loki!" Cana stuttered, nearly dropping her end of the wooden post as her head turned and her eyes widened. There he stood, tired, but safe. "Where've you been? Everyone's been looking for you -!"

"I know … I'm sorry." Loki apologized, pushing his hands into his jacket after readjusting his sunglasses, appearing guilty. "Is the Master better?"

"Yeah, he's over that way," Cana nudged her head in the Master's direction; her eyes followed Loki as he gave her a little wave and quietly made his way over, ignoring the other member's exclamations.

"Loki?" Gray's jaw dropped, all the others turning their heads to look. Loki was slowly strolling in towards where the Master was, most of the other members who knew of his missing status also sending in curious, worried glances.

Mirajane sighed in relief. "Well, he came back. And he doesn't appear hurt." She added, knowing that it meant the fight Reedus witnessed hadn't harmed him.

"Yeah, but then where's he been?" Erza wondered, getting up from her chair. "I'm going to see if he's alright."

"Me too," Macao agreed, and he and Erza stopped Loki before he could reach the Master.

"Loki, where have you been?" Erza inquired, worried and a little angry at the random disappearance. Being hurt would have been an excuse, but he clearly seemed unharmed …

Macao sighed. "I'm glad you're alright, but seriously, what happened?"

Loki offered a wary smile to them. "Sorry … I should talk it over with the Master first." He pushed past them (irritating the red headed knight), heading towards the Master, who sat on a rescued chair and was drinking from a mug of beer. He spied Loki from the corners of his eyes, and set his mug down next to him.

"Hello, Master," he spoke rather meekly, a little wary of how the Master might react. But the Master beckoned Loki to sit, the younger mage nodding as he pulled up a stool, facing the master. Others around them watched the interaction with interest, but none dared to get too close and be deemed obvious spies.

"Well, I heard about what happened … Loki, I know I allow the occasional brawl in the hall to happen, but this was not a harmless brawl." Makarov lectured sternly, sitting down in front of Loki. "You initiated a malicious duel with someone who just walked through our doors. For your sake, I would like to hear why."

Loki's posture straightened, reaffirming the answer he was about to give. "… It was my mistake, Master."

"'Mistake'?" Makarov questioned, raising an eyebrow. "From what others have told me of the incident, you certainly didn't make a 'mistake' then."

Loki wasn't an idiot; he knew full well that Master would believe this answer, and that everyone eavesdropping – yes, there were some eavesdroppers – wouldn't believe it either. _But I have to back off of it for now._ "I thought he was someone else."

Makarov was no fool: he could tell that Loki was lying through his teeth. "Then, how about what happened at the warehouse?" No answer. "Then how about where've you been the past few days?" Again, not an utterance from the younger mage.

The Master sighed, folding his arms as he brought his feet up onto the chair, swinging them into a cross-legged position. "I understand we all have secrets we want to keep, Loki … but others have told me that you reacted so violently to his presence that it endangered others. The fact that he attacked you in the warehouse does not help improve anything. From what I've gathered, he hasn't done anything offensive to us – in fact, I heard he brought Lucy-chan back to us. Yet, you recognized him on sight, and you attacked him as if he were an enemy. Whatever your past interactions with him have been, if it is something that might hurt the guild in the future … I'll have you tell me _now_."

The intense glare from the Master's eyes penetrated Loki's thick sunglasses, but the younger merely firmed himself in response. "I don't believe he intends any harm to _this_ guild, Master … but …" his fist tightened, his knuckles turning white, "… don't trust him. He's a lot more dangerous than most would think."

Makarov waited to see if Loki would break, but he didn't. So, with a heavy exhale, Master relaxed his pose and scratched at what little hair he had left. "Alright, I'll take you on your word. But –" he added with a dark, heavy tone, " – should _anything_ more happen between the two of you, or should whatever you're hiding come to hurt the guild, understand that we _will_ be talking again and you _will_ have to tell the full story."

"… I understand." he nodded, a little relieved that the Master wouldn't wrench the truth out of him just yet. He gave a little bow of his head. "Thank you, Master."

"Don't think about it," Makarov waved his hand. "The guild needs rebuilding – as does our warehouse – so go get busy."

Loki let out a little relieved chuckle, standing up. "Yes Master."

"He didn't tell the Master anything …" Macao muttered, turning fully around so they couldn't notice he was spying. "We're not going to get anywhere with this."

"Let's go try again," Erza resolved, walking over to where Loki was. Mirajane continued her drawings, but Gray, Lucy, and Elfman decided they wanted to find out what happened, too.

Macao, too, started losing patience. "Just tell us what happened so we know _why_ something like this happens again in the future!"

"I'm sorry, I can't." Loki repeated, unwavering in his answer.

"Oy, Loki, good to see you back!" Gray called over, waving at the mage to save him from the glares of Erza and Macao. Loki chuckled in response to them, waving back as well … until he caught sight of Lucy.

"Loki, are you alright?" Lucy worried, approaching him but saw him apprehensively back off, still uncomfortable near her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Loki nodded, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine."

"But what happened -?" Lucy reached out for him, but the orange-haired mage fearfully backed off more, tripping over a remnant post lying in his path. "—L-Loki, are you alright?" Lucy stuttered, about to offer to help him back up but he scurried backwards.

"S-sorry, I'll talk some other time!" Loki yelped, scrambling back up onto his feet and took off, running from the guild's area as quickly as he could, the others staring in shock as he vanished from view.

"And just like that, he's gone again … how unmanly." Elfman crossed his arms. _A Man should stay where he's needed!_

"Just _what_ did you do to him?" Gray asked, cocking an eyebrow as he side glanced to Lucy.

"I didn't do anything! I don't know what his problem with me is!" Lucy snapped, turning her head to look back at the dust trail Loki left in his hurried haste. _He seems to be alright … but is he really okay on the inside?_

*  
>Lucy sighed as she strolled on home in the evening, walking along the edge of the canal and holding a bag of groceries close to her chest. She was glad her body was healing well, and that the others were rebuilding the guild … but it still felt like they didn't have any answers. Answers that she needed. <em>Loki refused to tell anyone, even the Master! Natsu's being quiet about it … everyone's so secretive. <em>What's worse is that she felt that it was just going to slide over, too. _Everything's falling back into a normal rut. _That wasn't a bad thing – it was just that there were too many things still left unanswered. And she didn't appreciate secrets on large scales.

She had no luck in finding her keys, either. _I looked all over and I still can't find them … _she shivered, knowing Aquarius at the _least_ would cause bodily harm. _I should find them soon, in case … in case something happens again._ It struck a bad chord in her, and she pushed it from her mind as she neared her apartment.

She entered to see Happy and Natsu – still wearing the thick, heavy cloak, making her wonder if he_ ever_ took it off – playing some form of card game on the table … but there were also scraps of paper, a pen, dice, and a chessboard out with random household objects on it. Her eye twitched a little as she closed her apartment door and approached them. "… What are you playing?"

"It's a game we made up!" Happy exclaimed, holding up his cards to her. "Natsu promised we could make one up after he finished his work."

"… Work?" She repeated curiously, but the monotonous expression on Natsu's face wouldn't give anything away. "Well, alright. Natsu, I know you've probably been bored here, but the Rune Knights left today so you can go out more often."

_No, I can't._ Natsu thought, but he didn't feel like writing the answer down. After all, setting his cards down would mean he'd have to forfeit the game. He was already sitting pulled up in the chair and his sandals below, ready to move his foot up and over to move the pieces across the board or to hold the cards, but he already knew his hostess didn't appreciate feet on her furniture. He'd have to wait until she left the room or turned her back.

"Oh yeah, Loki came back this morning …" Lucy began slowly.

Happy turned his head towards Lucy. "Really? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, but …" her eyes narrowed towards Natsu with a glum look. "… he won't tell anyone anything."

This time, Natsu just shrugged, as if it weren't really anything. As if he were expecting such an answer. _… He knew Loki wouldn't want to talk about it._ She mentally groaned, but knowing he wouldn't give her any answers either, she returned to her own business.

She set the groceries down in the kitchen area, placing the refrigerated items into their proper places, and then walked over to her dresser to pull out a fresh set of clothes. "I'm going to shower," she stated, receiving no reaction from the two 'boys' absorbed in their newfound game. _At least they're amused. _She decided, and headed to the bathroom to bathe. It was true that she was nervous about having Natsu around in her apartment (the only "guy" that ever stayed in the same place as her was her Father) but he seemed to know his boundaries … to an extent, anyway. She hadn't known him long enough to know if he was really trustworthy in that sense. _I can trust someone with my life, but it'll take a bit longer before I trust their maturity and modesty. Aaah, Lucy, it's the curse of being cute!_

She felt a small smile creep across her face as she leaned back in the tub rising with water. But when she stretched, she felt the sharp pain stab at her side, and she quickly brought her arms back down to nurse the darkened bruise on her side. She frowned, bringing her legs in as the water continued to pool around her, steam rising as the hot water hit the tiles. _Even if everyone doesn't blame me, it doesn't change the fact that they were all hurt because of me. _She felt a heaviness in her throat, glaring at her toes through the water. _Mama … would Father really do this?_

Natsu could hear the running water from the other room, so he decided now would be opportune. _Lucy's busy, Happy's getting tired of this game, it's night, the Rune Knights are gone, and I have something to do._ He grinned, setting the cards down, to which Happy curiously tilted his head.

"What're you doing, Natsu? We're not done!" Happy whined.

Natsu moved his hand over to the pen and papers next to him, writing down his answer. [_I need to buy a new notebook. Writing on loose paper all the time isn't a good idea._]

"Aye!" Happy nodded, tossing his cards up and letting them flutter all over the floor. Natsu asked him to pick up the cards before heading over to his pack, shifting through and happily taking out a few bits of Fiore's currency, the last of what he had earned over a week ago in a village near Oak Town. He had to pick up a pen, too … _and earn some more money so next time, I'll have food when I need it._ He could easily paint a few cityscapes of Magnolia, sell them to a pawn or tourist shop. That would give him something to do tomorrow, since he'd be able to move more freely without the Rune Knights spying around the streets. Oh, he detested the Rune Knights … even if they wouldn't recognize or sense him, he learned his lesson about hanging around any kind of army too long. They _know_ how to recognize a mage, and can sense who might be 'trouble'. He figured he would still have to avoid Fairy Tail mages but they were busy rebuilding their guild, not patrolling the town.

Natsu took the coins and bills and shoved them in his pockets. Natsu knew that Lucy's landlord didn't know he was staying here, and he could smell her dangerously near the bottom of the stairs; so he climbed over the bed onto the sill as he unlatched the window. He dropped his sandals on the sill, slipped them on his feet, and after a quick wave to the cat he went off into the night.

*  
>He let the key ring balance on the tips of his fingers as he steadily walked forward, watching the keys dangle and jingle in the reflecting moonlight. He could feel the steady <em>hummm<em> emanating from them, speaking to him but unable to connect. Sorrow washed over his face as he continued his walk, his sight hazed by the tinged sunglasses so the feelings felt muted, locked away. _To have control of this many spirits already … _he sighed, knowing he should just ignore it. But it enchanted him, nonetheless.

Loki carefully laid the keys back into his jacket pocket, not wanting to touch them with his hands any more than he had to. He approached his destination, looking up at the golden-lit windows of the apartments above. He felt his tongue swell up in his throat, figuratively – of course, but swelling none the less.

_I can do this! I can do this!_ He tried to encourage himself, but admittedly it was failing. _All I have to do is return the keys, damn it!_ But all he could hear were the haunting steps behind him … All he had to do was go up the stairs, knock on the door, toss her the keys and run. He didn't have to stick around, he didn't have to –

He didn't finish his thought, for a cold chill ruptured his thinking capacity, a fear encasing his heart. This was not the fear haunting his every steps … this was the fear he couldn't stand. The sickening stench of fear and fire. _H … he's here!_

He saw a dark shadow leap up from behind the apartment, leaping across the rooftops and out of his sight … but it made his blood run cold. _Lucy's apartment … Lucy!_ Panicked and terrified, his apprehension of approaching the apartment was quickly forgotten – he threw open the door and bolted up the stairs, colors and scenes blurring before him. _H-he came out of Lucy's apartment, is she alright?_ Not even bothering to see if the front door was locked or not, he kicked open the door, surprising the blue cat sitting on Lucy's bed.

"Wh—" Happy began, his eyes wide as saucers. But Loki was already in the middle of the room, throwing his head right and left. _Lucy! _He glanced in the kitchen, didn't see anything, then turned the corner threw open the shower curtain.

Then he froze.

His jaw dropped, his bones rattling inside his body as he knew he had just intruded on something he shouldn't see. The steam, the bathwater … Lucy sitting in the tub, fully naked, staring wide-eyed back at him in shock and in surprise …

"L-Loki?" She stuttered, _clearly_ not expecting _him_, or _anyone_, to appear in her bathroom. Her face flushed and she quickly threw up her arms to cover her chest.

"A … a … I'M SORRY!" Loki shouted, spinning around and throwing the shower curtain shut before Lucy's piercing shriek sounded in the apartment.

Lucy was caught off guard, but she wasn't about to let Loki – _Loki!_ – of all people get away with it! She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she climbed out, nearly slipping on the wet tile floor as her damp blonde hair hung in clumps down her back. By the time she reached her room, Loki was tearing back down the front stairs, Happy confused by the entire situation.

"_Loki! Get back here and explain yourself!"_ Lucy snapped, her shrill voice reaching him but he kept running. No _way_ was he going to encounter a Celestial Mage in _this_ state. Fuming, and holding the towel around her, not caring that she was dripping water all over the carpet, she turned to Happy, who jumped backwards a little at her glower. "Happy, what was _he_ doing here?"

"I don't know, he burst in here!" Happy pointed at the broken door. "I had nothing to do with it, Lucy! Be forgiving!" He pleaded, imagining the scary girl as a demon.

"B-b-!" Lucy stammered, her fists clenching in anger. _Loki's always running _away _from me, and now he intrudes on my bath? Why he -! _Wait … something wasn't right here. Why was it Loki? There was someone else that should've been the more probable intruder … She noted the open window behind the cat, and the missing presence. "Wait, where's Natsu?"

"He left _before_ Loki came; he wants to go buy a new notebook," Happy explained, still weary of the scary girl.

_Okay, Lucy … calm down. _She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. _He didn't get _that_ good a look. You can tell Erza and Gray about it and let them take care of it. It's okay … it's just the curse of being too cute._ She nodded to herself, feeling confidence return to her. She exhaled deeply, glaring at the cat sitting on her bed, watching her in fear. "Happy … I'm going to finish my shower. If you value your fish dinners, you'll make sure no one else comes in." She growled.

"Aye aye!" Happy saluted, his fur standing up on end. _S-scary …!_

*  
>Natsu, to say at the least, was exuberant: he found a delightful stationery shop still open, even this late at night, and he found a decently-priced durable notebook that would fit snuggly into his pocket. He also found another ink pen, one that likely wouldn't break as easily as the last one did (It had been hell scrubbing out the ink stain on the inside of his other cloak!). While most people didn't get so excited over a scrawny blank book of any kind, most people didn't use that scrawny blank book as their main mode of communication. That was, at least, his justification. He knew if he could still talk there would be no barrier between his brain and his mouth. The book, at least, forced him to re-contemplate his thoughts.<p>

He paid for the notebook and pen, also purchasing a spare of each to store away in his "summons area," which he planned to do at a later time. For now, he should consider finding somewhere decent to sleep. With the Rune Knights gone, he could sleep on the rooftops if he wanted to, instead of in the alley niche he had been for the past few nights.

He worked his way around the backstreets, keeping his eyes out for a better 'campsite' than before. It would be a clear night, so he didn't have to worry about being drenched. That was always the worst. His nose wrinkled, though, when a scent hit him in the face … _it's the same scent from before_. He rolled his eyes a little, deciding he should get this over with. It was heading in his direction anyway. So, he turned a few more corners, and came face to face with the orange haired 'mage' from before, who seemed to be out of breath … and hunting him.

Neither were willing to move. Neither wanted to start a battle here in the streets, though for different reasons. But they both wished to assert themselves … they would _not_ show weakness.

"You're lucky I'm incapable of reporting you right now …" Loki growled, his fingers unconsciously grasping the keys inside his jacket pocket. He could sense their energy, but he could never again speak with them. "… Shitty Dragon Slayer."

Natsu kept their eyes interlocked as he slowly raised his hand, very, very careful not to give any indication of attack. Instead, he allowed a spark to dance out from his fingertips, carefully writing out more words in the foreign language Loki knew all too well.

_THEN LET US PASS ONE ANOTHER._

"'Pass one another?'" Loki huffed, his pride swelling inside his decaying body. "I'll tell you this: _ever_ bring harm to Lucy, or Fairy Tail, and I will make certain you pay for_ everything_ you've done_._"

Natsu didn't fear him. And Loki knew it. He knew his threat was empty and hollow, even if he had the willpower to create such a declaration. Loki continued, as if elaboration would make the threat stronger. "I don't know how you've evaded this, or what you're up to now, but you're going to get what's coming to you. All it will take is for one more to see you, or any of your 'friends,' and I will not be afraid to break a few rules."

The Fire Dragon Slayer let a smile creep across his face, intrigued by this notion. _Yet, it seems he already broke a few rules … and he's dying because of it._ He had plenty of reason to hate his adversary, too … but he chose not to. He let the fire trickle from his fingers again, staying up for a few seconds before fading out.

_YOU SHOULD TELL HER ABOUT YOURSELF._

"Excuse me?" Loki spat, angered by the change in topic. He knew who he meant by 'her,' too.

_YOU WILL BE BETTER OFF IN HER HANDS THAN YOU ARE AS OF NOW._ Natsu grew somewhat impatient; he didn't wish to draw out the conversation with him. But he also knew he had no need for an enemy like him anymore, either. _IT'S HARD TO HIDE THAT YOU'RE DYING._

Loki's teeth grinded against one another, his nose wrinkling, his mouth snarling. "That is _none_ of your business, and you've no _right _at all to care! You leave everyone here alone, including her _and_ me!" His anger boiled so much that he _had_ to move forward, he _had_ to take a swing … but, instead, his vision blacked out momentarily, and his hand phased as he gasped in shock and in pain. It stabilized, but now the pains spread to his chest, and he collapsed, grasping at it instead of completing his assault.

Natsu stood there for a moment, then shifted his feet, walking around the collapsed fool on the ground. He had said his piece; he didn't intend to say anything more, nor help. Even if 'Loki' seemed on the brink now, Natsu knew he would regain himself tonight … but there was no saying about tomorrow, or the day after._ I will leave you alone_. Natsu thought to himself in his mind, an emptiness echoing in his being. _And we will see what choices you make._

*  
>Lucy grouched as she entered the guild the next morning, her eyes trailing over to the temporary structure they finished last night out on the street. Lucy had a bone to pick with a mage she chose to worry about the past week … Mirajane eagerly waved her over, inviting Lucy to sit on one of the newly crafted stools.<p>

"Wow, so what is this, Mira?" she asked, looking around, temporarily forgetting her anger. Half of Fairy Tail was surrounding a board, and the other half was putting up a main frame for their new guild building.

"The temporary bar and request board!" Mirajane smiled proudly, resting her elbows on the bar.

"Eeh … so many people are taking requests …" _But none of them seem to be actually 'taking' any,_ the corner of her mouth twitched a little.

"Yes, the Fairy Tail spirit is new and fresh," Mirajane agreed. "Can I get you anything, Lucy?"

"Eer … no, but have you seen Gray or Erza around?" Lucy asked, remembering she had to enlist their help in getting a reason out of Loki. _After all, all he's going to do is run from me … he won't initially run away from them._ She thought cunningly, a master plan emerging in her mind.

"No, but I'll let them know that you're looking for them," The white-haired mage nodded, cleaning out some of the glasses on the bar with a rag. "Have you found your keys yet?"

Lucy sighed in defeat, her forehead hitting the bar. "No … my spirits are going to kill me when I _do_ find them." She pushed herself up, climbing off the stool. "I guess I should spend the rest of today looking."

"Alright," Mirajane waved. "I'll let Gray and Erza know you want to see them!"

Lucy waved back, leaving the premises in yet another hunt for her most precious keys. About an hour later, Gray, Erza, and Elfman walked up, also curious about the number of people surrounding the board. Gray was mysteriously down to his boxers and holding some form of lunchbox, Erza in some sort of … construction outfit? And Elfman was just himself.

"Is it just me, or is the guild looking … bigger than it used to be?" Gray scratched his head, looking around.

"Weren't you paying attention yesterday? The homes behind the guild sold out, so we purchased their land. We're expanding." Erza sighed; she should be used to Gray's obliviousness by now, but it could grow irritating.

"Really?" Gray frowned. "When was this decided?"

"Ah, Gray, Erza!" Mirajane called, walking over to the side of the bar on which the group stood. The two of them looked at her, Gray with a blank stare, Erza with curiousness. "Would you two like anything?"

"No, we're fine," Erza smiled, waving off Mirajane's kindness. "We're busy rebuilding, after all."

"Mira, did you know we were expanding?" Gray asked.

Mirajane nodded happily, fishing around under the bar area for her prized plans. "Yep! See?" She held them up rather proudly, as proudly as a three-year-old holds up his macaroni pictures and tells you it looks like a dog when all it looks like is a mess.

"… These are really crappy. Who drew these?" Gray mumbled, but then he saw Mirajane turn and start crying into her palms, and he felt dread radiating from two figures behind him. "A-ah, it was Mirajane …! I didn't mean -!"

"Men don't make girls cry," Elfman growled.

Erza rolled her eyes. She waited for Mirajane to finish her fit, which is when the white haired girl turned to speak to them. "Oh yes, Lucy's looking for the two of you."

"Lucy? Is she here?" Erza asked, seeking out the blonde haired girl, but Mirajane shook her head.

"No, she just went to go look for her keys again." Mirajane answered, then looked over at the lunchbox the ice mage held in his hands. "Gray … what is that?"

"This?" He held it up with an even greater frown. "Not sure. One minute I was soaked and it was suddenly in my hands." Little did he know that his words sparked a thrilling emotion of "being noticed" by someone hiding not too far away from them.

"Ooh, let's look," Erza grinned, snapping the lid open. Much to Gray's horror was a face of _him_ staring back at him. "Ah, this must be what they call a character lunchbox!"

Something squiggled out from one of the lower layers, and Gray quickly dropped it on the counter in slight disgust. "W-How am I supposed to eat _this_?" Maybe he could stand eating his face … but the squid tentacle wriggling from below made him lose his appetite.

"Mind if I try?" Mirajane asked, pulling out a fork. Erza wanted to try it as well, somewhat hungry from all the work they did this morning.

Erza chewed at the face, the taste quite exquisite in her mouth. "Hey, this isn't bad. Mind if I eat more?"

"Be my guest," Gray pushed the lunchbox towards the two females, a little turned off by eating for now. He hadn't a clue someone was fantasizing about him right now.

Elfman left to return to his work lugging huge beams of wood into the area. It was then Gray felt a tapping on his shoulder, and turned, surprised to see it was _Loki_. "Oy, Loki, why'd you run off yesterday?" Gray deadpanned, his droopy eyes making him look rather … arrogant. Lazy even.

"Heheh … sorry," Loki apologized, scratching the back of his hand nervously.

"Mmm?" Erza looked up, a fork still in her mouth as she noticed Loki … and how pale he looked. "Loki, 'ou okay?" She asked with a mouthful of food, chewing and swallowing it after. "You look sick."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, waving his hands at them. "I, uh … have a favor to ask of you two."

"What?" Gray asked. "Want us to go on a mission with you?"

"No no," he shook his head, chuckling. He fished around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a sequence of gold and silver keys on a ring, letting them dangle from the edges of his fingers. "…Would you mind returning these to Lucy?"

"Oh, you found them!" Mirajane clapped her hands together in excitement. "She's been looking for them, she'll be glad to know you found her keys."

"Why don't you give them back? It'll give you a chance to talk to her." Erza suggested, taking another bite from the lunchbox with her other hand on her hip. Did she ever look like a construction worker. It was amazing she even had an outfit like that in stock.

"I think I made her mad, so it's better you give them," Loki said rather hastily, tossing the keys to Gray, who caught them with ease.

"Are you really okay?" Gray asked, swearing that Loki just grew even paler. "Got a fever or something?"

"I-I'll be fine, just … need to rest," he chuckled a little, backing back off. "Well, see you guys!" And with that, Loki vanished to who knew where once more.

"…" Erza frowned, growing ever more suspicious. _I think he _is_ sick, but perhaps not just an illness of the body … _she sensed something deeply troubled the other mage inside, and she could guess what it was causing it. After all, Loki had been relatively well until everything went wrong and he attacked 'Salamander.'

"We should probably return these, then." Gray started spinning the keys around on his fingers, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned over the bar.

Erza nodded, refocusing her attention to the construction of the guild. "We can return them tonight."

"Gray, you should consider putting on some clothes …" Mirajane spoke.

"Aah! Where'd they go?" And so began the search for Gray's lost attire.

*  
>Lucy wandered back home, even more frustrated now than ever. <em>I still can't find my keys!<em> She began to run her fingers through her hair as she walked back along the canal, exhausted from her lengthy search. She searched _everywhere …_ all over the ground, the streets, the bushes, you name it! She still couldn't find them! She was beginning to wonder if someone had perhaps picked them up or pawned them off … and _that_ would be a whole lot more trouble.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she decided that tomorrow she would enlist the other's help in locating her precious magic keys. If she lost them, she'd have to find them or new keys, and that would mean holding off on missions, and not being able to pay rent. Time was growing ever more precious.

She picked up a few groceries, knowing that tonight she'd have to cook. She owed Happy fish, and it would help her get her mind off of her predicaments. She discovered a few nights ago that Natsu might be able to get a fire going, but he sure as hell couldn't cook. She couldn't believe that he didn't realize how awful it tasted … half of it was burnt! Yet he still ate it heartily. _He's a travelling mage, what did you expect? He doesn't sit down and cook anything special on an eternal camping trip …_ she inwardly mumbled to herself.

Lucy reached her apartment, walking up the stairs and relieved to see her door was fixed. Natsu had looked at it quizzically when he returned that morning, to which she responded "Don't ask." He indicated he would fix it, and it seems he did. Smiling, she entered, seeing that Natsu was back to painting while sitting on the floor, using his foot to move the paintbrush across the canvas. That, too, was a sight she had to get used to … seeing someone use their feet in such ways, to paint, to write, to do a lot more than most people did with their feet … it made her realize how clumsy her own feet were. Happy was working on his own as well, smearing paint all over the canvas with his paws. _So long as he washes them before he touches anything else, it'll be fine._

She hadn't asked Natsu about the paintings … especially the one he left in the corner that quite frankly crept her out. It was a lovely tundra landscape on the surface, but it still felt eerie. All his works were insanely detailed and accurate, too. She was fairly certain he could rival Reedus if he wanted to, but that was besides the point.

Natsu grinned when he saw her enter, setting the paintbrush down on a towel and standing up to start cleaning up the mess he made. She peered over at this painting, seeing that it was another landscape, but a far more familiar one. "Wow, I can definitely tell that's Magnolia!" She nodded, amazed by the detail. She bet she could count all the windows if she wanted to. "So what do you do with all these paintings?"

"He sells them!" Happy answered for Natsu, beginning to clean up his own painting as well. He knew that that bag Lucy held had raw fish in it, and he wanted to help with dinner! "He already sold a few of them today!"

"Aah, so that's how you make your money on the road, right?" Lucy grinned, proud that she figured something out about him … even if it was fairly trivial. He nodded, sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out the cash. Her jaw nearly dropped. "H-how much did you make?"

"He sold four paintings for 20,000 jewels each!" Happy cheered.

"W-H -!" Lucy's eyes went wide. Yes, the paintings were definitely good, but 20,000 jewels? "You mean you made 80,000 jewels in one day?"

Natsu nodded, as if it weren't anything special. He divided his cash in half, handing part of it over to Lucy. Lucy just stood there, confused. "Why?"

"He said something about paying for your hospital," Happy spoke up, raising his paw. He was enjoying his role as translator.

"I think you mean 'hospitality' …" Lucy corrected the cat, but then realized what Natsu was doing. "I – I don't think you owe me 40,000 … I mean, I haven't spent nearly that much getting the extra food or anything!"

But he continued to insist, and although she didn't _really_ want to take it … she had to admit, it would help her pay the rent on time. Sighing, she accepted the cash, walking over and placing it in her safe box. "Fine … but nothing more, you got it?" She locked the box shut, then frowned, turning to Natsu. "Come to think of it … how much longer are you planning to stay here?"

Natsu shrugged, but held up a few fingers. He, apparently, still had a few things he needed to do.

"I think he's saying two or three more days, if he can." Happy interpreted.

"Yeah, that's fine." She nodded with a smile. She took her groceries and headed towards the kitchen area. "I'll make some dinner, so you two can relax if you want."

Natsu and Happy nodded as Lucy left for the kitchen. Natsu cleaned up the rest of his mess, setting his painting aside the wall. The two of them returning to the table to play another game of cards, but this time it was an actual game rather than their made-up game. About ten minutes later, Happy glad that the smell of fish floated in his nostrils. "Yummy yummy fish …" he drooled.

Natsu had other things on his mind; symbols, circles, squares and languages … he was still sorting through information he needed. Having a mindless game of cards while doing this was what he needed

But then, he sensed something strange … two new scents. He tuned into his sensitive hearing, and heard … shuffling coming from … the chimney? Natsu's gaze drifted over to it, spying soot falling from the shaft. His eye twitched a little. _Down the chimney? Original, but stupid … it smells somewhat familiar …_

Another familiar scent was approaching the apartment door. Soon enough, something came crashing down the chimney and the apartment door opened. From the chimney came the jerk that drowned his first notebook … and in the door stood the redheaded knight that threatened him inside the broken down fortress.

"Gray! Erza!" Happy called, surprised and excited by their arrival, his wings stretching out to express his thrills. But he had yet to realize what this would mean.

Instead, Gray's and Erza's gazes met Natsu's … shock, anger, and assumptions clearly echoing through their eyes … and he could see the trouble about to come his way.

_Shit_.


	13. III: Lucy's Resolve

**AN:** Everyone loves Loki Drama. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter T****hirteen: Lucy's Resolve**

* * *

><p>A redheaded woman in upper body armor and a blue skirt stood in the doorway; a dark-haired, droopy-eyed male had dropped from the chimney, his coat covered in a light layer of suit. Natsu could feel both sets of eyes drilling into him, and his eyes met their own. No thoughts were needed to express how they felt, or how they would react. Their initial thoughts, <em>Why is he here? <em>and _Is Lucy alright?_ fueled a primal need to attack. An upheaval ensued in an instant.

Erza's summoned her sword in a flash as she charged in. Gray was on his feet, and being the closer to Natsu, threw a well-aimed punch at the pink haired boy's head. Natsu dodged, allowing himself to topple forward from the chair, figuring it would be safer to be on the floor than leaping around in a small apartment. However, this left him vulnerable to the approaching demon woman, who kicked him flat onto the ground and kept him there, where Erza's sword once more grazed his neck. Gray stood at the ready, one clenched fist atop his open palm, preparing his own magic in case there was a need to restrain their 'enemy.' Happy yelped in terror, jumping back onto the bed at the sudden assault.

Lucy dropped the skillet on the stove the moment she heard the commotion from her main room. Terrified, she darted back into the other room, and felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. Natsu was knocked facedown onto the floor and Erza had the bottom of her boot digging into his back, her sword pointed near his neck again. Gray too held a defensive stance, about to create something or another with it when Lucy decided she had to intervene _now_.

"Gray! Erza!" Lucy hollered in surprise, running close and pulling on their arms in an attempt to restrain them. "H-he's not an enemy!"

"Lucy, what's this guy doing in your home?" Gray growled; he and Erza could easily resist Lucy's physical attempts to remove him (it's no secret she didn't have tremendous physical strength), and he left his hands in a readied stance, glowering at the enemy they had "pinned" to the floor. Actually, now that he thought about it … why wasn't _he_ resisting? He had _let_ them knock him to the ground!

"Loki warned us about this guy, remember?" Erza spoke sharply, keeping her foot on the 'intruder's' back and her sword at the ready. "We should take his words."

"And I _told_ you, he's not going to harm anyone!" Lucy snapped, continuing to tug at her friends, but they would not budge; rather, their darkening aura grew in strength. _I've been worrying about them finding out he's here …! What do I do, what do I do?_ "H-he's my guest here, so get off of him!"

"Luucy!" Happy whined in mock horror. "They're going to slaughter him!"

"No they're not!" Lucy snapped at the cat.

Natsu, however, was calmly relaxing on the floor. Yes, he was in a bad situation … but he doubted they'd actually stick him like a pig. _Just lie here calmly, and eventually they'll get tired of it. But, if they do try anything, you can easily escape. No problem. _So long as he made no threatening movements, there'd be no reason for them to gouge and/or freeze him. Even if he had a foot digging into the middle of his spine, it was actually relieving some of the pressure in his back … he didn't have any complaints. Not yet, anyway.

Gray _tched_ as he turned his head to Lucy, frowning even more. "We may not know _why_ Loki hates this guy, but it's clear that he has _reason_ for it. Don't you think you should _listen_?"

Lucy's temper broke at this point. "I _do_ trust Loki, but it's different! Natsu's saved my _life_ several times whereas Loki tried to be a peeping pervert yesterday! Why don't you try _listening_ to what Natsu has to say?" _Even if he isn't exactly telling me anything, either._ "He's not as terrible as you think!"

"'Peeping pervert?'" Gray inquired, raising one eyebrow. _Loki? Really?_

"Yes! Loki broke down my apartment door and – and –" Lucy blushed. "-and he saw me in the bathroom, alright? Just let him get up already!"

Although Erza felt it would be against better judgment, she knew she ought to trust Lucy, her comrade, her "little sister" figure. _Think about it for a moment. He didn't seem to be doing any harm, and Lucy was here the entire time. If he meant malice he would have resisted._ But this mage was still too suspicious. _Appearing in places he shouldn't be, Loki's testimonial about his character … it's not wise to openly trust him, which is what Lucy seems to be doing._ She would remain prepared, but she would hear him out, as Lucy requested. After engaging in a glare with Lucy, making sure she wouldn't suddenly change her mind (although it did frighten the younger blonde), she removed her boot from the fire mage's back, raising her free hand to lightly grasp Gray's wrist in warning. Natsu didn't get up. He was conscious, but he knew the blade was still pointed at his neck.

"But Lucy, what is he really doing here?" Erza inquired, keeping the handle of her blade firmly in her hand; she might call a truce for now, but she wouldn't let her guard soften too much.

"He's—" Lucy began, but she was quickly interrupted by a smaller, squeaker voice.

"He's Lucy's boyfriend, aye!" Happy chirped.

"…"

Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes wide as saucer's at the cat's comment. Air escaped her throat, coming out in small, gasping squeaks as she tried to say something, but couldn't. Gray's face gave a light tinge at the thought, and Erza became full-blown flustered, her grip on her sword loosening and moving away from Natsu's neck. Happy kept his stupid, goofy smile, unaware of the atmosphere he had just created.

Natsu's eyes shifted over to the cat, neither amused nor surprised. But he had to wonder, why did the cat keep thinking she was his girlfriend? He's never had one … he's had friends and comrades that were girls, but no one he ever wanted to mate with. And even with that, he didn't have a clue what the first step of "wooing" would be. That territory was still quite foreign to him. He rolled his eyes, maintaining his position on the floor. He'd let the ones that could talk sort this out.

"NO HE'S NOT YOU STUPID TALKING CAT!" Lucy roared, waving her fist at Happy. _H-How could he even _think_ that? I mean, Natsu's … Natsu's nice, but -! _Her mind became jumbled as she attempted to sort out the mess.

Erza too felt her mind clog. She remembered Happy telling this to her before … _H-Happy mentioned it in the fortress ... i-is it actually true?_ Her face turned nearly as red as her own hair as things began to "fall into place" in her own mind, even if they were, in fact, nowhere near the truth. _He and Lucy knew each other before this incident, he saved her from the first kidnapping and brought her back to the guild … then he goes to 'rescue' her again? _Her mind began to churn fantasies. _And Loki has always acted strangely around Lucy, perhaps it is the feeling of love? Then, perhaps they _were_ fighting over her and are just afraid to admit it?_ Well, she knew that once she came out of her trance that wouldn't be true, but she felt too lost in the moment to correct herself. _And he's at her home, behaving rather peacefully, and Lucy's defended him since we met him …_

Her sword clattered carelessly to the floor as she clasped her hands together and brought them up to her beating heart, her eyes wide much like a cat's. _C-could this be a romantic love?_

Erza, who may appear to have a heart of a demon, was in fact a closet romantic. It was no secret to those close to her, but mentioning it to the elder female was strictly taboo – for it was perhaps her greatest weakness, as she herself had little ability to recognize it or act it without 'outside help.' In this case, Happy's declaration had set the gears in motion.

Gray blinked, but didn't relax. Instead, when Erza's sword dropped, he found it safe to grab the pink-haired mage by the back of his cloak up off the floor and back up onto his feet, turning the shorter teen to lock eyes with him.

"So … Lucy's boyfriend, huh?" Gray rumbled, not caring that he was literally in Natsu's face. For some reason, Gray was going into an overprotective 'brother' mode, even if his interests in Lucy were … different than that. "Weird she'd pick someone like you …"

_I'm not her boyfriend, moron. And put some clothes on._ Natsu growled pack, attempting to push the nearly naked Ice Mage away from his face. Of course he knew the other couldn't read his thoughts, but he felt certain enough they could be conveyed through his facial features. How did this guy even _lose_ his clothing? He had entered through the chimney fully dressed, yet now he was in his boxers? Illogical.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HE'S A _FRIEND_!" Lucy nearly shrieked, trying to get the _correct_ idea into her friend's heads. _I am going to _murder_ Happy!_ She turned to Erza, pulling back a little when she saw the fixed, starry-eyed gaze of the telekinetic mage, staring off into some random direction. "E-Erza?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if her friend's mind had broken in some way. So, instead, she turned to Gray, snapping at him. "Gray, get out of his face! W-we're not like that!"

"But he liiikkes you~"

"SHUT UP HAPPY!"

*  
>It was a while before the truth permeated Gray's and Erza's minds, and even longer before they calmed down. Lucy had demanded they all sit down, quickly bolting back into the kitchen when she realized the burners were still on … needless to say, dinner was ruined. Frustrated, she dumped the burned fish onto a plate, knowing that Natsu would still eat it later (he ate things thoroughly burned, <em>how<em>, she didn't know). So she placed her kettle on the stove, returning to the main room with a scowl.

Gray and Natsu were sitting opposite one another at the table, engaged in some sort of glare-down. Happy was cheerily talking about something or another, perched on Natsu's head, as if he couldn't even sense the intense vibrations between the two males. Lucy attributed it to male ego, as she'd witnessed Gray performing this ritually with other men in the guild (mostly Elfman and Loki). _At least Gray found his clothes_. Erza relaxed on the bed, still flustered from her earlier meltdown. She, however, regained her stature, her hand still grasping the handle of her blade in case it would be needed.

_The tension's so thick that it feels like we're on the edge of a battle …_ she shivered a little, inhaling deeply as she moved to sit down next to Erza on the bed, completing the circle of 'friends.' "Are you guys calmed down yet?" She asked, looking between all of them. Erza gave a little nod, while Gray merely growled.

"What's this guy doing here, Lucy?" Gray asked, never breaking the glare as he lifted a finger to point at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "You know he's not exactly approved of."

"He's my _friend,_ Gray. I met him before I came to Fairy Tail." Lucy explained, scratching the side of her head. "He and Loki just had a bad encounter of some kind in the past, that's all."

"Oh? Has he explained it to you?" Erza asked, tilting her head in Lucy's direction. Natsu felt a little ignored, but he didn't care. Writing required taking out the paper and pen, and he wasn't going to chance breaking eye contact until the Ice Mage did.

"Not exactly, but that's what it looks like." Lucy shrugged. "Look, he really isn't that terrible. He's not part of some foreign guild or a mercenary … I think … anyway, he hasn't done anything I'd consider bad, so please give him a chance?"

"Why doesn't he answer himself?" Erza asked, glancing suspiciously at the pink haired mage.

Gray knew this answer, having met him when he was bringing Lucy back. "He's a mute." Gray answered, still engaged in the silent battle of wills. "He has to write his answers down."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, leaning over to bat at Natsu's face.

Unsatisfied, Erza continued to press for answers. "Why has he been staying with you?"

"Well, he's also known as 'Salamander,' the rogue mage that's been in Fiore … he explained to me that the Rune Knights might match the name to his face and demand reparations …" Lucy chuckled nervously. "He hasn't been staying during the nights, though, if that's what you're asking. He's been sleeping outside."

Still her suspicions wouldn't go away. Even if Lucy was on good terms with him, the fact that Loki so adamantly detested this young man continued to nag her at the back of her mind. His appearance and methods of interaction were highly fishy, too.

"So why did you two come over anyway?" Lucy inquired, wanting to change the conversation in the slightest. She didn't appreciate the thick tension or hostility. "I know you appear randomly at times, but is there a reason?"

"Ah, yes." Erza nodded, giving a firm grin to Lucy. "Loki wanted us to return something to you. Gray?" She commanded, as he was the one in possession of the keys.

"Yeah yeah …" Gray reached to where his pocket was … but found no pocket. Temporarily forgetting his 'manly eye war,' as Elfman put it once, he looked down in surprise to see his clothes had vanished once more. "Gah! Where'd they go?" He began to search the floors frantically while Lucy mumbled something about not wanting him to strip in her apartment.

Natsu, on the other hand, felt a grin creep across his face. He won the ego battle after all.

Gray quickly gathered his clothes, grouching as he dug through the pocket. Hearing the jingle and wrapping his fingers around the main key ring, he tossed them towards Lucy, who caught the objects.

"My keys!" She exclaimed delightfully, thrilled to have them back in her own hands. She'd have to apologize to her spirits later … "Oh thank you thank you!"

"Wasn't us who found them. Loki did." Gray shrugged, sitting back down and wanted to resume the war, but he could see the eerie smile the pink haired brat was giving. _Damn it, I lost!_ He cursed in his mind.

_I'll have to thank him later,_ Lucy nodded to herself, glad she had them back. She cuddled them against the side of her face, then leaned over to collect Sagittarius's key to add it to her collection. At this point, she heard the kettle whistling in the kitchen. "Ah, I'll go get that – behave!" she ordered, then dashed off to the kitchen to retrieve the hot tea.

Natsu, although he played no part in this conversation, understood what had happened. _Of course he'd be able to find the keys. Still hasn't broken the news, has he?_ But he digressed. Now that the atmosphere was calming down, he could resume mentally working on the symbols in his mind …

"Oy, pink boy, why don't you tell us where you're from?" Gray taunted.

… Or not. Natsu flinched a little at the new nickname. He didn't care for the teasing nicknames, but when they came up, he knew how to war. Now that their gaze war had ended, he could slip his notebook out of his pocket, twiddling the pen in his left hand to answer, writing upside down on a fresh page in the new notebook. [_Why would it matter to you, Refrigerator Brain?_]

_That_ set off more sparks between them. Happy was laughing as he continued to balance on Natsu's head.

Erza rolled her eyes at the interaction between the two males. They, indeed, were behaving like normal males … but it was just _so_ ridiculously childish. _Lucy's right in the fact that he doesn't seem to be that terrible as you observe him more … but it still troubles me._

Lucy came back into the room, smiling with the hot tea, bringing out the tea mugs for them to drink from. It was a good thing she purchased an entire tea set, as she often received unexpected company. _Fairy Tail is used to coming and going wherever they please, whenever they please, regardless of the polite way of doing things._

"S-so, what do you want to do now …?" Lucy asked a little nervously, handing out the tea with thanks from all of them (Natsu had just nodded his head).

Erza folded her arms, sighing. "Well, I think we're going to stay the night here." To be honest, she didn't trust the pink haired mage … even if Lucy said he hadn't been spending the nights there, and if he seemed ever more normal as the time passed.

"E-eh?" Lucy nearly choked on her tea, staring back at Erza. "Why?"

"We're nakama," The redhead shrugged, as if _that_ explained everything. Lucy sweat-dropped, sighing. _Well, it's just how they are …_

Natsu drank the tea rather quickly; scalding water didn't bother him, and being a liquid, it easily slid down his throat. He realized the tension would remain thick, so he stood up from his seat. Happy clung on to clumps of Natsu's hair. "Where you goin' Natsu?"

[_Sleep_.] Natsu answered, showing the notebook up to Happy, then to Lucy when her quizzical look hadn't been answered.

"Ah, alright then." Lucy smiled warmly, offering a little wave. "See you tomorrow –"

"Oh no you don't," Gray growled, reaching over to grab Natsu's cloak once more before he could sidestep away from his reach.

"Gray, he's going to come back tomorrow morning!" Lucy mumbled. _Unlike you two, he's polite about not overstaying his welcome._

"We don't trust you," Gray growled, knowing that even the scary Erza would back him up on this. "Just _where _are you going at night?"

_To the alleyways,_ Natsu answered in his bored gaze, hoping that Gray would get the idea. He didn't.

"If you have nowhere to go, stay here," Erza spoke cautiously, despite the side glare from the younger blonde. _It's possible he's slipping off to somewhere in the nights … if he has nothing to hide, he'll stay here._

Natsu, however, felt the situation was ironic. _They don't trust me around them, they don't trust me here with Lucy, yet they want me to stay the night here?_ How strange indeed. But he recognized this to be some sort of test, and he figured he ought to comply.

Happy became ecstatic. "Yay! Natsu can stay here!" He giggled, his wings sprouting as he pawed more at Natsu's hair. "But he can sleep with his eyes open …"

Lucy pinched her nose, exhaling. "Fine, fine … you guys can stay here. But you can't be mean to each other!" She snapped.

*  
>Lucy stared up at her dark ceiling, the dim moonlight streaming in as the clicking of the clock in the corner of the room created a monotonous, steady rhythm. Even though her friends were all in the room, she actually had the bed to herself; Natsu had unhooked his sleeping gear from his pack lying in the corner, creating his own little sleeping area. Happy amused himself by curling up on Natsu's stomach, lightly snoring. She knew that Erza and Gray, however, were taking turns 'lying awake,' having it arranged it when Lucy left the room to clean up the kitchen (but she could still hear them planning it). <em>If that's what it takes for them to trust Natsu, then fine<em>. Erza on the far side of the room near her closet, Gray on the other side near the door … she believed Gray was the awake one right now, as Erza said something about watching in the morning. She had no doubt that Gray would be naked by morning, but she was used to it by now.

This quiet time, although she could still sense anxiety in the room, allowed her time to think over her situation. _All this fighting because of me … no, not me._ She shook that thought from her head. She'd already been over that. _Because of him._ Even if she didn't want to believe that her father would suddenly care about her after nearly two years of silence, he would use his money, his influence, to send an entire guild after her. _But why would he decide to do so now? I don't want him to try to hurt the guild again …_ she pulled the comforter up to her chin, intently watching the ceiling above. _… I'll have to do something about it. I'll have to … confront him._

*  
>Erza, already awake due to her duty as guarding, watched the sunlight begin to stream through the windows in the early morning. Peaceful, serene, and quiet … it gave her tranquility, even if she was on watch. But their target hadn't moved at all throughout the night, so didn't believe there was any immediate threat. She stood up, shaking Gray awake as he wiped the drool off his mouth. "What?" He mumbled.<p>

"I'm going to take a bath. You wake up the others and start breakfast," she ordered, using her equip magic to summon bath materials. Gray grouched, stretching his bones. _She orders us around like she's the housewife …_ he heard the joints snap and that's when he realized he'd lost everything – including his boxers. _Shit!_

He scrambled to his feet, quietly looking around for the missing garments. He found his boxers near him, his pants near the doorway, and spied his shirt near the Salamander guy he still didn't trust. He scoffed a little as he bent down to scoop up his clothes, but then paused, looking to see that the pink haired brat's eyes stared back up at him. It took him another moment to realize he was still asleep.

"… He really _does_ sleep with his eyes open." Gray grumbled, bending down to look closer as he recalled what Happy talked about last night. Sure, there were small, piercing green eyes staring right up with dilated eyes, seemingly unresponsive … but something still seemed weird about it. It still looked like something was on his eye. Very, very cautiously moving his finger down, he barely grazed the 'something,' finding out it was some strange, thin film that wrinkled at his touch … _What the hell?_

But then the gross film flew upwards and back into his eyes, his eyelids blinking and his pupils retracting, moving to glare at Gray. Gray thought he'd been caught, but the glare more likely read: _what the hell are you doing above me?_

Gray gritted his teeth. "You're one mysterious bastard, you know that?" He didn't need a translator to tell that the pink haired mage smirked _I know_. Natsu moved his hand down to Happy once Gray got up and slumped away, scratching at the blue cat's ears.

Lucy yawned, sitting up in her bed and rummaging her hands through her bed hair. Even knowing her friends had been there and watching through the night, she'd slept soundly. She glanced around through bleary eyes. She could hear the bathwater running, and she could see Gray pulling his shirt on. Natsu still lay on his back, scratching Happy's head. _Okay, this is good … starting off with a relatively peaceful morning._

"Where's Erza …?" She asked, looking around for the missing woman. Gray pointed his thumb to the bathroom, Lucy understanding. She swung herself out of the bed, yawning, and made her way over to the bathroom as well. She sent a deathly glare towards the Ice Mage, clearly stating "Enter and you die." Gray already knew this, so he just shrugged it off as she entered the bathroom as well.

Lucy stepped in, Erza offering a warm smile to her as they greeted one another. Lucy sat down on the small stool she pulled out from the corner, beginning to work her fingers through her matted hair in an attempt to push out the most visible of knots. "Enjoying yourself?" Lucy asked, a little irked at how her companions could just crash her place as if it were their home, too … but then again, the guild was like her family.

"Quite," the redhead nodded. "Taking a bath is always a good way to relieve oneself."

"… You still don't trust him, do you?" Lucy mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Natsu. You still don't trust him?"

"…" Erza leaned back in the tub, folding her arms in mild contemplation. "Lucy … you have to understand that from our view, he's still quite suspicious. Perhaps your past dealings with him are otherwise, but to us – I don't think we _can_ until we understand Loki's position in all this, or what exactly your friend is."

The blonde frowned, but she didn't want to argue. It was dawn, and she knew the elder female mage could become quite intimidating if bugged too much – she didn't want to deal with a menacing Equip mage the entire day.

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Gray grew increasingly bored. His eyes turned to Natsu, who was up on his feet and shifting through his pack. _Wonder what he's got in there?_ Though, it didn't really matter too much. He noted that pink boy (he forgot the other's name, and he had yet to witness the other mage's magical power to give any adequate nicknames) was pulling out a few thick, heavy books. _This is bad. I'm going to be left with nothing to do if everyone's amused but me!_ Although that thought didn't come out in those exact words, it still summed up his realization.

"Hey … pink boy," Gray pestered, walking up behind the crouching mage. Natsu turned his head back to Gray, his eye twitching. _Get my name down already. _"Don't you ever change your clothes?"

_Not in front of you, 'stripper boy.'_ But Natsu in fact ignored the Ice Mage, returning to digging out the books he wanted to glance at …

Gray groaned. _This isn't getting anywhere … hey, maybe I could assess his abilities. _"Pink boy, care to fight?"

Natsu turned his head back around questioningly. _Excuse me?_

"Aaah, Gray, why do you wanna fight him?" Happy asked, strolling up to the two of them.

"Well, Lucy said you took out Gajeel …" Gray grinned haughtily, laughing behind his clenched teeth as he turned to Natsu in a challenging stance. "Maybe we could put your strength to the test –"

Gray didn't finish his sentence, for Erza had returned from the showers, this time in a bathrobe, and whacked him on the back of the head. "No fighting," she growled, and Gray immediately changed his attitude.

Erza picked up Lucy's comb (girls share things – that was her reasoning. Lucy was her first true sister figure, and she believed sisters shared things such as these) and began to run it through her long wet hair, not intending to equip into her regular clothes until her hair had adequately dried. Natsu watched her curiously. This woman clearly had control over this male … was he, then, her mate? (He, too, did not have a lot of experience in or knowledge of the art of wooing.)

Gray in the meantime sulked and began shifting through books, things, papers in the apartment, making himself right at home and reading some papers he found on the desk. Natsu quietly resumed his book digging, leaning up against the wall and flipping through the pages. He didn't have to worry about the others reading it, for he felt certain they wouldn't know the language written in it. Happy strolled over to the kitchen, intent on finding something to nibble on … fish, if he could find it.

Erza finished with her hair, standing up and equipping back to her normal outfit. "I'm going to tell the guild we'll be out for the day," she spoke, knowing Gray heard her even if he acknowledged it with a mere grunt.

A few minutes after she left, Lucy exited the bathroom fully changed into her daily clothes, looking around curiously. "Where's Erza?"

"Went to tell the guild we'd be absent today," Gray absentmindedly answered.

It was now that Lucy realized _what_ Gray was reading. "Gaah!" She shouted, across the room in a flash, tearing the papers from Gray's hands and lightly knocking the back of his head. "I told you _not_ to read those!"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Gray griped as he got up from the desk, wandering aimlessly around the room. Boredom didn't suit him well.

Lucy frowned, reorganizing her papers and shiftily glancing around her. _Wait … if Erza's out right now, asking that we have the day off …_ then today would be the perfect day to do it, right? _To confront him …_

She cautiously pulled out a fresh paper, dabbing her quill in the ink and scribbling a quick message. She set the ink jar on top of it, then stood up, laughing a little nervously as she gathered her wallet and her keys. "I-I'm going to go … shopping, so I'll be back soon."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. He could tell she was lying, but what about? He decided to shrug it off, believing it couldn't be anything too large. Once she left, he, Gray, and the cat were left. And he had a feeling they were going to do all they could to distract him from his work.

"Pink boy, Happy, want to play an interesting game?"

"Aye!"

… he was right.

*  
>Erza returned from the guild, having received permission from Mirajane for them to take the day off. However, she was in a foul mood; Laxus had returned, and irritated her and everyone else to no end about how "when he was the guild master, he would eradicate the weak." Oh how she wanted to strangle him …! She pushed open the apartment door, witnessing a curious scene.<p>

Gray, the ... Natsu, right? (she finally recalled what Lucy kept calling him), and Happy were gathered around the table, cards in their hands. Gray, who was down to his boxers and tapping one finger on the table, looked highly aggravated himself. Happy appeared highly amused and Natsu gave off no expression, which only made it look like he was intently staring off to somewhere.

… _Are they playing strip poker?_ Erza had to wonder, but then she noticed _only_ Gray was stripping, and that was considered completely normal. Blinking, she approached the two males (and cat), crossing her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a game!" Happy cheered, hugging his cards close to his furry belly. "'Cause otherwise they were just glaring at each other and not doing anything, and you told them not to fight so they didn't have anything to do!"

"… What're the rules?" She had to ask. She still couldn't tell exactly what game they were playing."

"If you lose, you gotta answer a question from the other." Happy chirped. "Gray's been trying to find things out about Natsu, but …"

"I keep losing," Gray griped, clearly vexed. His plan to find out Natsu's real name, where he was from, his abilities without the use of a fight had failed. _I'll have to challenge him later._

Natsu, however, was finding out quite a bit. He now knew the other mage's full name, where he learned his magical abilities, and a few of his interests. If he needed blackmail later, he could probably dig it up easily enough. _I'm surprised he's being honest about it. Normally one would lie about those things …_

Erza shrugged it off, deciding it was the boy's way of having fun without destroying the apartment. She wandered over to the desk, spying a note lying on it … picking it up, her eyes grew wide as she read it. "Gray," she growled, her fist tightening around the paper, wrinkling its side, "Where'd Lucy go?"

"She said she was going out shopping," Gray answered. "Why?"

"_You idiot!_" Erza grabbed Gray by the ear, dragging him out of the chair as she pushed the note in front of his face. His eyes widened, too. "N-no way …"

The redhead scoffed. "Damn it, we're going after her. Come on!" She sternly ordered, pulling the half-naked mage across the room towards the doorway.

"Where're we going?" Happy inquired.

"Oy, we're supposed to be watching _him!_" Gray protested, pointing at the pink boy (that nickname would stick until he had something better to use) accusingly.

"Then he'll come too." Erza rumbled, walking back over and roughly gripping the back of his hooded cloak, pulling him out of the chair even though he was willing to comply. From contextual clues, Natsu presumed Lucy went somewhere they didn't want her to go … _perhaps to confront someone?_ He recalled her talking about how someone she knew hired the other guild to attack them. He let his eyes glance over at the note, which had fallen on the table: [_I will go home. –Lucy_]. _Yep, now I know where we're going._

Natsu batted Erza's hand off, sending her a look that told her he'd comply if she didn't drag him there. For once, someone other than the cat understood it correctly, and she let him walk with them. He pulled his hood up in case any other Fairy Tail members spotted them; he didn't wish to be attacked again. Happy rode atop the hood as he let Erza and Gray lead the way.

At least, Natsu complied until he saw they were at the train station.

… _Hell no._ Okay, so yes, he needed to make a good impression on them, but this was asking _too_ much. He rooted his feet to the ground, not intending to budge. He stood there in silent horror as Gray fetched the tickets, and he remained dreadful even as the others turned to look at him oddly.

"Why aren't you moving now?" Gray mumbled, attempting to push Natsu forward, but he could feel the resistance and the tension in the other's body. "Just get on the train, moron!"

_Never._

"Erza, he's not budging!" Gray started to try to push Natsu forward with the best of his strength, but damn it, the guy wouldn't move! Gray didn't care that they were starting to make a scene, the train would be leaving in a few minutes and they had to be on it.

Erza turned back around, about to board the train when she saw the trouble. She felt a vein grow on the side of her face as she stormed back over, her eyes glowering like a demons'. She began to crack her knuckles. They didn't have time for this. "Get on the train," she growled.

Amazingly, at least to the others, Natsu defied her. Happy, stunned by Natsu's boldness, pulled back the hood a little to see the sickening alarm on Natsu's face. "… I don't think he likes trains," Happy noted, looking back up at Erza sheepishly.

"You're either going to get on yourself now or we'll drag you on." Erza attempted to replace his inexplicable fear of the train with a fear of herself, but it didn't work. He didn't move.

The train whistle sounded, and Gray looked at the train worriedly. "Oy, it's going to leave!"

"No time, then!" Erza cracked her knuckles again. Before Natsu could peel his eyes off the train and back onto the immediate danger, he felt a sickening blow to his gut; winded, and fairly certain he'd have internal bruising, his knees gave out, weakening enough for Gray to drag him onto the car as the door slid shut. The wheels of the train began to push forward, and Natsu could already feel the bile rising up his throat. This would be one long nightmare …

*  
>While the others had boarded the noon train out, Lucy had boarded the train two hours before they did. She left the train station with a frown, letting her feet carry her down the town's streets, and soon to a dirt pass that would lead her through the mountains and to her true destination.<p>

_Look! I made your face on a rice ball, Dad!_ A voice echoed from her past. _I made it! Eat up and work hard, 'kay?_ But what she remembered saddened her, and only furthered her belief that yes, her father was perfectly capable of doing what he did … a memory she couldn't put into full words, but a memory that haunted her for the rest of her life. The memory that told her … her father's true feelings toward her.

She saw the house from over the hill, and continued her way down, feeling other memories flood her. The memories of her and her mother … then of her father … then of all the servants she once knew … Lucy approached the house with a false smile, but then saw an elderly woman servant sweeping the pathway and spinning in circles. "Spetto-san," she spoke up, watching the servant gasp in surprise and begin to tear up at her arrival. "Mademoiselle Lucy!" she cried warmly, running up to hug the girl.

Soon the servants began to gather as the rumors spread around the complex, each greeting her as she apologized in turn. One servant ran up to her, catching her breath. "Lucy-sama, M'lord asks that you come to the study at the main residence."

Lucy's gaze travelled up the main window of the residence, knowing her father was likely watching her from it. _He tells his daughter that ran away to come back and report to him? He hasn't changed either, it seems._

Lucy was led inside by her female servants, who brought out some of her old clothes and helped her into them, readjusting the fabric so it wouldn't wrinkle. She couldn't help but smile a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. _I'd forgotten that when I lived here, I would wear clothes like these …_ A beautiful red and violet ballroom gown, with white bows and pink frills all around. It was a little small, but that only meant she'd grown in the two years she went missing.

She walked to the study, pushing open the heavy oak door to see her father standing at the desk, gazing out the bright window. His figure seemed so ominous, but she knew she had to gather her courage; she announced her arrival. "It's Lucy. I have returned, Father." She closed the door behind her, approaching the figure with all the strength she could muster. _I have to do this for all the ones I care about. Otherwise, they will only end up hurt again._

"So you have finally returned, Lucy." Her father spoke sternly, turning around to gaze disappointingly at his daughter.

"Father, I apologize for running away from home without saying anything. I truly regret those actions."

"You have made a wise decision," her father spoke, but it held no warmth, no caring notions. "As long as you are in that guild, I must use my wealth and influence to crush it."

Lucy didn't move; she knew that here, and now, she was seeing her father's real character. "You have finally matured, Lucy. It seems I've made you realize how much trouble your selfish actions cause for those around you. You are the daughter of the Heartfilias, you are not like those other people. You live in different worlds. It is fortunate that you finally understand this." His jaw turned and his eyes turned to gaze at her directly. "There is only one reason I've had you returned. A very fortunate event. A marriage with the son of the Jurener family has been proposed."

"Yes … I figured it was something like that." Lucy answered hollowly, trying to keep the venom from entering her words.

Her father turned back to face the window, symbolically looking towards the future. "A marriage with the Jurener family will allow the Heartfilia Railways to make solid strides to the south. This marriage will ensure our future fortune. And you must give birth to a boy, so he may inherit the estate. That is all. Return to your room."

Lucy, however, did not turn; she kept her stance firm and strong as she stared at her father's back. "Father, you seem to be mistaken." She watched him turn, seeing his surprise in her continual rebellion. "I have returned in order to show you my resolve. It's true that I was wrong to leave without saying anything; it was no different than simply running away. So this time, I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel before I leave!"

She locked her defiant gaze with her father's, ready to affirm her answer. "There is nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you! You must grab your own happiness yourself! I'm going to walk my own path, so don't go deciding who I will marry! And-!" he raised her hand to point at her father, glaring with all the anger and frustration she knew had built up inside of her since the mess began. "Do not lay a finger on Fairy Tail again!"

Lucy, angered by the falseness of the room, the appearance, the relationship, reached up and tore at the constricting dress about her chest; the fabric easily ripped as she threw it outward, destroying the dress she once cherished years ago, but no longer. Her indecency didn't matter to her. This would be her resolve. "The next time you do, I, and everyone else in the guild, will consider you the enemy!"

Her father was too caught off guard to speak, so Lucy continued, her gaze softening as she looked away from him. "If you hadn't done that, maybe we could've been more civil. But it's too late now. You have hurt my friends far too much. What I want isn't money, pretty dresses, or fortune force upon me; I'm not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia's anymore; Fairy Tail is my other family now, and they recognize me as Lucy! It's a far more loving family than this."

She began to walk down the hall, ready to say her farewell. "I only lived here a little while, but leaving the home I lived in with Mother was incredibly difficult. It'll be really hard to leave all the ones I care about, but … you see …" she turned around with tears in her eyes, holding up her tattoo with pride and a soft smile. "If Mom was still alive, I'd think she'd tell me 'go do what you want to do.'"

_Layla …_ her father could see the streak of his loved one in his daughter; in that instant, a realization came to him, even if it could not be registered into words.

"Farewell, Dad." Lucy spoke, and she left the room, never intending to set foot there again.

*  
>"… Who'd've thought your weakness would be motion sickness?" Gray snickered, looking back at pink boy, still wobbling from the long train ride in. Natsu had to lie on the train seat the entire time … Erza and Gray first attributed it to the blow the redhead delivered, until Natsu had pulled open the window to wretch his stomach's contents below. That's when Happy realized what it really was.<p>

Natsu ignored Gray's leers, still unhappy with the taste of vomit on his tongue. His entire day, ruined … he wouldn't be able to focus clearly on _anything_ now. Yet, his brain told him they'd likely be taking the train _back_, too … an involuntary shudder ran up his spine.

"So which way do we head?" Gray asked, scratching the back of his head.

Erza frowned; she hadn't thought about that … where _did_ Lucy actually live? Yes, they knew which station, but how would they reach the estate?

"Natsu, which way do you smell her?" Happy asked, batting at Natsu's forehead under the hood. Natsu lifted a finger to point in a direction, still feeling quite sick but able to pick up a scent.

"… You can _smell_ where people are?" Gray mentally compared the other with a sniffing dog. However, they took Natsu's directions (they didn't have any other method of finding out), so they started down the small town, eventually onto a dirt path. By the time the sun began to set they could see the estate below. And, when they came close enough, they saw Lucy along the path near a sculpture.

"It's Lucy!" Erza replied happily, and she and Gray took off towards her. Natsu continued to walk; he still didn't feel too well from the train ride in. Happy remained with Natsu, balancing on his head.

"I'm glad she's okay!" Happy cheered, his wings sprouting out as he bubbled on about some random topic.

Lucy, who had changed back into her own clothes and was quietly visiting her mother's grave, jumped when she saw that the others running down the road. _What-? Why are they here?_ "Why-?" She didn't tell them where she lived! Soon, she found herself bombarded with questions, to which she offered answers. She hadn't been planning to stay here, merely tell her father off.

She was surprised to see they had dragged Natsu along with them, but it wasn't necessarily an unwelcome surprise. Happy leapt from the Fire Dragon Slayer's head to Lucy, bawling his eyes out in worry as he hugged her chest. "Luuucy!"

After it was all sorted out, she said a final farewell to her mother's grave, and to the estate behind her. She felt certain her father had received the message … and that he wouldn't harm Fairy Tail again.

"I'm really sorry to worry you guys like this …" Lucy chuckled, scratching her head as the others walked ahead of her.

"No, it is our fault for jumping to conclusions. I guess we were worried for nothing." Erza apologized as well, but happy to see that it wasn't what she initially believed.

"But sheesh, what a spacious town," Gray noted, looking around the valley they had entered.

"It's so calm and peaceful," Erza added.

"Oh, this isn't a town. It's our garden. Our land extends all the way to that mountain over there." Gray and Erza felt their minds break down at Lucy's explanation. Natsu, who was a little more used to dealing with characters with vast possessions, didn't feel quite as astounded, so he continued to walk forward unaffected.

_Said it was like nothing! _Gray mentally stuttered. _What is she, a princess or something?_ Erza, too, couldn't find words to express her bewilderment. Happy was the one who vocalized it. "Lucy-hime, you broke the others!"

Lucy began to chuckle at her friend's antics, feeling warm tears of happiness roll down her face. The sunset cast a golden glow on the ground, giving her a tender fuzzy feeling of joy as they made their way back to Magnolia. _To Mom up in Heaven, I'm doing well. You know what, Mom? I don't think I can live without my friends. Gray, Erza, Happy, Mirajane, Elfman, Levy, even Natsu … Fairy Tail and my friends will always be my family._


	14. III: Leo the Lion Spirit

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Fourteen: Leo the Lion Spirit**

* * *

><p>The train whistle blew as it came to a halt at the station. He heard the doors slide open and the clamoring of people as they departed. His stomach churned in all kinds of knots as he was hoisted up onto someone's back – he wasn't sure who, as his brain felt too numb to register anything – the rhythm of the train still messing with his balance and his thinking capacity. Movements with a type of "rhythm" that were not his own often agitated the fluids in his body, and it would upset the balance he required to function. <em>I hate transportation.<em>

"I think you beat him a little too badly, Erza." Gray mumbled as he was forced to lug Natsu back to presumably Lucy's, recalling the struggle they had boarding the train the _second_ time. _He put up a better fight against going on it, then Erza …_ he shuddered, remembering how she had knocked him out this time. _I'm surprised he's put up with us this much –_ heck, he doubted most other guild members would. He didn't get to continue that thought, though, for he felt a long strip of slimy drool drip down his bare shoulder. His face twisted with disgust as he growled at the sick mage on his back. "Oy, don't you _dare_ get sick on me, pink boy!"

_I remember him being a little seasick before, but I didn't realize it was _this_ bad …_ Lucy frowned sheepishly, looking back at her sickly pale friend. She could see his illness even with his hood drawn up. She felt terrible that the others had dragged him onto the train in the first place. She tried to protest on the way back, knowing that Natsu wasn't feeling well, but Erza already knocked him senseless when he became paralyzed with fear at sight of the mechanical beast. The train ride back took the entire night, and while she and Erza and Gray all got in some rest, poor Natsu would either be unconscious or severely sick. Erza hadn't enjoyed Natsu's defiance in riding the train, either. _She needs to work on her patience …_but Lucy hoped that _she_ wouldn't be the one charged with teaching the redhead that.

They reached her apartment soon enough, Gray – now down to his boxers – carrying Natsu in and dropping him on the bed. Lucy could now see that he was shivering, not from the temperature, but because his body had the shakes and was probably still trying to match the motion of the train.

"He's really sick again." Happy hopped down onto the bed, his wings temporarily vanishing as he began to paw at Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't know you got this sick on rides …" Lucy apologized to him, even though he currently seemed to be 'sleeping,' if not unconscious once more. She began setting up the trash can near the bed in case he woke up with the need to hurl (she hoped that wouldn't be the case).

Gray scratched his head after wiping the drool off his shoulder with a towel, turning to Erza. "Ugh … so what should we do about him now?"

"I don't think he'll be able to move today," Happy noted.

Erza crossed her arms in contemplation, wondering what they _should_ do. _Loki's warning shouldn't be taken lightly. Salamander has been attempting to prove he means no harm by complying with our wishes, but that could also be an enemy tactic. Regardless, it's true that he probably won't be capable of anything for the rest of the day. _She nodded to herself, looking back up at the others. "We can return to the guild. However, I think we ought to report this to the Master."

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, turning back to the others with mild surprise. "Please, you guys, don't report him to the Master yet!" She protested, even though they were confused as to why she'd be against it. "I – I'd rather find out why Loki's so against him before bringing Natsu forward, so please give me a chance to ask him about it."

"How are you going to ask him? That guy runs away from you on sight." Gray muttered.

"I promise I'll talk to the Master once I find out, and even if I don't, I'll go and explain Natsu. I know more about him, after all." Lucy spoke outwardly, mustering up her determination.

Erza didn't like the idea of keeping a secret from the Master, but she knew Lucy wouldn't lie. So she gave a little smile and nod. "Alright then, Lucy. But you'll have to find out soon."

"Mmm!" The blonde nodded, happy that they would remain quiet for a little while. _I mean, look at how they reacted to him being in my home … even though I love the guild, I don't want them going after him like that!_ But then the corner of her mouth twitched. _Now I'll have to find some way to get Loki to stay around me long enough to find out …_ that would be harder than it looked.

"I'm gonna stay here with Natsu!" Happy chirped, placing his chin against Natsu's chest.

"Let us know if he gives you any trouble Happy," Gray waved, being the first to turn and walk from the apartment. The others followed, while Lucy hollered after him: "Find your clothes while you're out there!"

*  
>"Welcome back, you three!" Mirajane waved to Lucy, Erza, and Gray as they approached the bar area.<p>

Erza glanced around at the guild, whistling. "Wow, you've all put up so much of it already!" Much of the timber had already been pieced together and the beginnings of a brick wall around the perimeter could be seen.

"Hey, Mira, are there any missions we can take that'll be a day or two's time?" Gray asked, shoving his hands into his pockets (surprisingly, his clothes were on again!). He too had rent to pay … living at Fairy Hills wasn't cheap.

"Mmm, we do!" Mirajane nodded, happily picking up the request book and flipping through the pages. Fairy Tail always kept a copy of all the requests in a book, so in case a flyer went missing they would still have a record of the mission. "Let's see … you could help put on a play over in Omnibus?"

"A play?" Lucy started, her eyes growing wide. A play was similar to writing! She turned to the others, but the looks on their faces clearly said: _boring_. "… I guess not."

"Then, how about taking out a group of troublemakers a little bit south of here?" Mirajane suggested, walking her fingers down the page. "They've been stealing money from the banks and coercing people into contracts."

"We'll take that," Erza nodded, not even giving her teammates a chance to answer or react.

"Great!" Mirajane clapped her hands together, and went over to the board, tearing down the flyer it corresponded to and handing it over to the knight, who began to read over the information. _Seems simple enough. We can do this in a day._

"… She didn't even ask us …" Lucy whimpered, but she followed her companions out of the guild once more. She was content enough that they hadn't brought up Natsu to Mirajane or anyone else … _but that means I'm going to have to find and talk to Loki_. She mentally grumbled. She'd better find some rope to lasso him before he could run away.

*  
>Even though the mission looked substantially harder than the more "simple" missions, such as collecting herbs, or evicting people, etc., they completed their mission within a matter of hours. By 2 PM, they'd taken out the group of thugs, most of them lying semi-conscious on the ground as Gray began to collect the stolen cash so it could be returned to the rightful owners.<p>

"You think you'll get away with doing this to us?" One of the members spat, but he was sharply kicked in the head by Erza. They left the "den," as the thugs had called it, returning the money to the banks and in turn receiving their reward. They headed back towards Magnolia, glad that the mission had been simple and minimal.

"That took less time than I thought," Erza smiled, stretching her arms as her armor clanked together.

"Huh?" Gray turned his head, hearing someone else walking down the path they were on. His eyes widened. "Isn't that Loki over there?" Without much more thought, Gray turned and started walking back down the path, a big grin plastered on his face. Although he had companions on his team, he rarely had a male companion – and even a guy needs a break from female pheromones once in a while. "What a coincidence!" He called with a wave, Loki stopping and waiting for them to approach – even though he could Lucy there as well. "You had a job near here too?"

"Yeah, you too?" Loki asked rather casually, tensing a little as the blonde approached. However, when she got too close, he couldn't help but twitch backwards. He had a feeling he would be reprimanded for barging in on her … well … "L-Lucy!"

"This is perfect!" Lucy grinned, relieved she could get it over with now while she found him. She could thank him for finding her keys, and ask him about Natsu. "I wanted to thank you for –"

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of a job!" Loki threw his hands up, waving them frantically in a "back off!" gesture. And with that, he took off in a frenzy, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Lucy's fingers twitched at his reaction, the others momentarily silent behind her. "What is _with_ him?"

"What did you _do_ to him?" Gray couldn't help but wonder why Loki reacted this way around her, too, but he was wondering if Lucy had tortured him or something. "He's totally avoiding you."

"I didn't do anything!" She defended, but she could tell her companions were beginning to think otherwise. _Why do you react this way, Loki?_

*  
>Loki leaned up against a tree, trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest, but not due to physical exhaustion. It was from another exhaustion. He slumped down onto the round, looking at the forest around him. <em>Why can't I stay near Lucy …? She truly doesn't mean any harm …<em> he knew that, but Celestial Mages frightened him. Every time he saw the blonde, he would hear _her_ footsteps, a painful reminder of what he knew was coming to him.

_YOU SHOULD TELL HER ABOUT YOURSELF._

His teeth began to grind against each other as he remembered those voiceless words, from the one he knew to be his enemy. _Why would he care? _He thought bitterly. _He has to have some plan up his sleeve … he knows that in telling Lucy, I might only hurt her even more._ But the Dragon Slayer's words only continued to haunt him.

_YOU WILL BE BETTER OFF IN HER HANDS THAN YOU ARE AS OF NOW._

_He wouldn't know that. He knows I won't be … that there's no way for me to return. And now he knows it. I know he's realized that I'm no longer allowed back, even if he himself doesn't know the reason. _Loki attempted to calm his fury by picking a flower up from the forest's floor, snapping its stem so he could observe its beauty. One of Earthland's treasures, something even he could appreciate. But then the petals began to shrivel, and it withered away to a dark matter at his touch. His life energy had sapped away its own, and he let it crumble off to his side as he watched his own hand in misery, knowing it would soon phase once more. He could feel the gaze of his haunting drilling holes into the depths of his soul. No matter what, the past would consume him.

_IT'S HARD TO HIDE THAT YOU'RE DYING._

He was running out of energy … he was running out of time.

*  
>"Hey, hey, since we actually finished a job early, why don't we head to a spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggested, cracking her knuckles as she smiled, turning to the others. She figured the longer she could keep them out here, the more time she could have to try and locate Loki … and, the longer she kept them away from her apartment, the more time Natsu could have to recover before he'd be harassed once more. But she turned and saw a look of horror on Gray's face, and Erza's contemplative stare. She eeped, taken aback. <em>Erza, please don't reprimand me!<em>

"… That's a good idea," Erza finally spoke, nodding. Gray's face relaxed as he thought: _you got away with it this time, Lucy._

So they stopped near the neighboring town of Hosenka, intending to stay until the early evening. Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to convince them to stay overnight, as Natsu was still in her home … _but this gives him time to recuperate, us time to relax, and me time to find Loki!_ She resolved. Well, there was no guarantee that Loki would be nearby here, but she could still search. Hosenka was a spa town, aimed at luring tourists to its wonderful baths in an oriental-themed style.

They took their time relaxing in the baths, although after a while Gray found somewhere to doze off, little realizing his stalker behind some rocks was watching him sleep. Lucy decided she would take a walk around the area as the sun began to set, summoning Plue to walk with her. Plue wasn't just adorable, but he helped her practice using her magic at a continuous steady rate. Being a non fighting spirit, Plue gave her ample opportunity to utilize her magical skills and improve her spirit world connections during peaceful times.

"Hey girl, man!" A man's voice called out to Lucy, and she turned her head to spy two men approaching her. "That yukata looks great on you! Tourist?" "We came here from Oshibana, man! Let's have a funky time, man!"

_These two creeps are hitting on me …_ Lucy shuddered, backing off a little. One of them looked like a thug, and the other's head kept nervously twitching. "S-sorry, but I'm with someone," she pointed to Plue, looking for any excuse to ditch them.

"Oh? Not even a little while, man?" "But you're with a …" they stared at Plue for a while. "… whatever that thing is." "Well, it's okay to take that funky little fella with us, man!" "Let's go!"

The men approached her, one clasping his hand on her shoulder, the other daintily taking up her hand. Lucy sweat dropped, once more recognizing this as the "curse of being cute." _They're quite pushy, too. _"Hey, you guys, that's about …!" she tried to move away from them, but she found her body wouldn't let her. Fear began to swell up in her heart. _What's this? I can't move my body!_ No matter how much her mind told her legs to move, they wouldn't!

"Let's go together!" "We'll have one funky night, man!" The two of them leered at her.

_They're mages? This is bad! _She started trying to think up ways to foil their plans, but she quickly found she didn't need to. A figure darted in, and one of the thugs was knocked to the ground, the other watching stunned. Lucy's eyes followed the new figure as it swung a kick towards the other thug's head, breaking the spell on her so she could stumble backwards as well. The two thugs lay beaten on the ground, and Lucy finally got a good look at her rescuer.

"Are you hurt?" The familiar orange-haired boy asked, turning to look at Lucy as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"L-Loki!" She stuttered, but before she could say anything more, Loki jumped behind the fence, establishing a barrier between the two of them. "I'm sorry," he replied shyly.

"For what?" She mumbled bitterly, but moved off so he would come back out from his hiding spot.

"These two have been targeting lone female travelers," Loki explained, nervously approaching. He knew he'd have to pick up the two thugs and drag them to the nearest station, and that required coming back out from behind the fence. "They're criminal mages. I was in the middle of capturing them. I-I have to deliver these guys, so if you'll excuse me –" he began, scratching at his head and attempting to come up with an excuse to leave, but Lucy quickly intervened.

"Wait!" she called. "Thank you for saving me," she smiled warmly, hoping that by being kind he wouldn't see her as a threat anymore. "And for finding my keys."

"No, don't mention it." Loki smiled, turning his head back around. Even his fear of Lucy could be outweighed by an instantaneous flood of male ego, the "charmer" ego.

"S-so, why don't we go out for a bit?" Loki's jaw dropped at the suggested, his head turning back to Lucy, his eyes as wide as saucers behind his sunglasses. Lucy quickly realized what she said, flushing a little and nervously shouting "That's not what I meant!"

*  
>They dropped the criminal mages off at the station, Loki receiving his reward and nervously walking a fair enough distance away from Lucy as they headed over to a restaurant called the "Super Express." It is said to be one of the top two most popular spots in Hosenka.<p>

Lucy looked up at the sky with a smile. It was a clear night, and she could see the stars even though the lights in the town were on. "The sky sure is pretty, isn't it?" She chuckled, then spied a shooting star. "I wonder what happens to shooting stars after they fall?"

Loki felt his heart tug, and he bowed his head as he spoke. "Hey, Lucy … do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?"

Lucy glanced to him, confused, but then shrugged it off when he recognized it as something he often used on other girls. "Is that some kind of pick up line?"

He frowned even deeper, but then forced a chuckle. "You got me."

They reached the restaurant fairly quickly. It was of course crowded and the two had to wait a few minutes for a table to open up. Lucy allowed Plue to slip back into the spirit world, and she smiled as she sat down at the table, but then realized Loki had pulled his chair out – _way _out – to avoid being close to her. Her eye twitched a little. "Umm … you don't have to sit _that_ far away from me …"

"A-ah, sorry …" Loki chuckled nervously, deciding he should just get this over with as soon as he could. He didn't want to be here … not with Lucy … she reminded him too much of _her_ …

They ordered drinks, and Lucy sighed, her eyes relaxing as Loki remained tense. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but what did this Celestial Mage do to you?" He remained quiet, and she puffed her cheeks in a moment of annoyance. If he was going to behave this way toward her, she'd like to know _why_. Chances were he had a good explanation – perhaps a former girlfriend of his summoned a spirit that landed him in the hospital for weeks or something – but she'd rather now than not know. _But everyone has secrets they want to keep to themselves, too._ She took a swig of her drink, continuing to talk. "If you don't want to tell, I don't mind … but I'm not that person, you know."

"Yeah … I know." Loki responded softly, not looking directly at Lucy as he spoke. He knew this celestial mage didn't mean harm, he knew that, but his fears … and circumstances … "I'm sorry … really. I apologize if I've hurt you." He lifted his eyes up to him, the aura around him changing to a romantic tone. "You should just forget about me."

Lucy shuddered, glaring at him. "What's wit htaht clichéd breakup line?"

Loki readjusted his sunglasses. "That's not what I meant …" but the aura had yet to vanish, but it did when she continued to see through his act. "Breakup, huh?" _Just as I am now._

"Huh?" Lucy noticed the few words he added, even though it was hard to hear over the noise of the crowds around them. "What about breaking up?"

"No, no, I remembered something from long ago." Loki chuckled, wanting to shift the topic.

Silence continued to persist between the two, and Lucy had to admit, it was growing frustrating. She wanted to get to know him better … even if he appeared to be a flirtatious playboy with a fear of Celestial Mages … but he didn't seem to be _that_ bad underneath. "Fine, never mind," Lucy sighed in defeat, knowing that his secrets would likely remain secrets. "I just wanted to ask … oh, yeah, uhh …" she started, nervous about asking this question. "Could you please tell me … why are you afraid of Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Loki asked, not recognizing the name.

"You know … my friend that … well, you attacked him in the guild, and apparently attacked you back …" she spoke softly, being careful not to hint that she knew where he was. She didn't want to have a battle in her own apartment if she could avoid it. "Natsu was kind when I first met him, and he saved my life twice … I want to believe you when you say he can't be trusted, but …" she trailed off, certain she had gotten the point across.

It seems she had. Loki had once again tensed up, his lips tightening in a very faint scowl. He knew the Dragon Slayer by other names, and it was likely he had a number of aliases if he'd been able to elude them for so long. _But … I can't tell you that either, not without telling you about me …_

"We …" he began slowly, choosing his words very, very carefully. "We had a disagreement in the past."

"A-ah …" That wasn't much of an answer, but at least it was _something_. Probably more than she'd ever get out from him. _Maybe what Cana said was right … they somehow had a fight in the past and just need to fight it out again before they can move on_.

Another awkward silence. It was beginning to become unbearable. Lucy wanted Loki to open up to her, but maybe he just needed more time. She offered a smile, standing up in preparation to leave. _Gray and Erza probably want to head back soon, _she realized, speaking to Loki again. "Erza and Gray are waiting, b-but thanks for saving me. I understand a bit now why you're so popular," she grinned, even though Loki still seemed lost in a world of thoughts. "As for me, I thought, we really are friends after all." She placed her hand above her heart, glad that even though this had been extraordinarily uncomfortable, she'd gotten to know him a little bit better.

"Well, I better get goi—" she started to walk away, but Loki reached out, grabbing her wrist and standing up as well.

"Wait," he spoke, his voice dripping in sorrow. _I want to tell you … god damn it, I want to tell you …_ she moved back a step as he walked forward, wrapping his arms around her in a warm, tight embrace, surprising her immensely. Such close contact, even after he went through all the trouble of avoiding her? Plus, guys rarely did this with her. She began to fluster. "Lucy … I don't have long to live."

_H-huh_? Her eyes widened in shock, her body beginning to tremble. _W-what does he mean by -?_ Her heart froze. _No way … you mean …? _"W-what do you mean?"

Loki could feel his own heart pounding. _Tell her … you should tell her …_ his heart begged. _You don't want to die alone without someone knowing … _but then an even deeper thought struck him. _YOU SHOULD TELL HER ABOUT YOURSELF. YOU WILL BE BETTER OFF IN HER HANDS THAN YOU ARE AS OF NOW._

It reverberated in his mind, and he felt the poison of ill will run in his veins. _He knew what I am, and he's my enemy … I can't take his suggestions. He must somehow know that if I tell her, things will go badly …_ even though his heart ached, and now might be his only chance to tell her, he began to laugh at himself for even _considering_ taking the Dragon Slayer's advice. _What am I doing? I can't take his advice!_ His body began to rock as he chuckled, even though he would be wrecking the moment. He backed off, his chuckles becoming reality, seeing Lucy's face twist at his reaction.

_I'm sorry, Lucy._ "Got you!" He chuckled, trying to twist his emotions around, winking at her from behind his sunglasses. "This is a trick to pick up girls! You make them all sad for you. So I bet you're pretty surprised –"

He wasn't stunned when she slapped him; he wasn't surprised when she made a scene in the crowded restaurant. He deserved it, seeing her face become embedded with fury at his selfishness. His sunglasses clattered to the floor as she shouted at him, crying a little herself. "I hate jokes like that!" She snapped, and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving him standing there, lost in his thoughts.

_What am I doing? I can't be swept away by feelings. I can't get her involved in something I have no right to be a part of anymore. I'm sorry … I'm so, so sorry … _he too left the restaurant after paying, intent on heading home to speak to the Master.

*  
>She silently walked back with Gray and Erza, not saying much as she headed towards her apartment, feeling down about Loki. <em>Why did he do that? Now that I think about it, I think he was faking something …<em> but still, why did he have to be such a jerk about it?

Crestfallen, she entered her apartment, spying Happy sleeping on top of Natsu – who was _still_ in her bed. She worriedly approached them, shaking the cat awake.

"Lucy!" Happy mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his paws. "How'd the mission go?"

"Okay, I guess." She faintly smiled, but it quickly turned back into a frown. "Has he moved at _all_?"

"He got up twice, the first time to use the bathroom, the second time to try to find food, but he collapsed on that trip." Happy explained, his tail twitching back and forth. "He's better now, though, he stopped shaking."

_That's good, I guess. _She sighed in relief, sitting on the edge of the bed and glancing at Natsu's face, remembering Loki's words. _"We had a disagreement in the past._" _Must've been a big disagreement … but at least now I have some insight into it, even if it's not that big._ She sighed, looking back at the floor. _Loki, what happened to you?_

But then an idea hit her. _Ah, if a Celestial Mage is responsible for his misery, then maybe I could ask Crux!_ She nodded as a crafty smile crept across her face. She turned to Happy. "Happy, keep watching Natsu – Erza and Gray said they'd stop by later. I'm going out for a bit!"

"Aye!"

Lucy left the apartment building, walking over towards the ledge of the canal and sitting down, letting her feet rest in the cool water. Sighing, she sorted through her keys, looking for Crux. The streets were empty, and she didn't want to disturb Natsu, so she figured she would inquire outdoors. "Gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee!" She flicked the key, watching a magical circle sprout from it's tip. "Crux!"

A cross-shaped figure with arms, legs, and an elderly face emerged over the water, grunting as he nodded to Lucy. She smiled at the spirit. _Crux … or rather, Curmudgeon._ She stifled a giggle. "It's kind of sudden, but I have a request," she asked the spirit, splashing her legs in the water a little. "Can you use your power to look into the Celestial Mage that Loki was within the past, Curmudgeon?"

"Homa," the cross grunted. A few minutes passed by. Even though it appeared as if he were sleeping, he was in fact searching in the depths of his mind for information. She patiently waited, knowing that the spirit was a specialist in Celestial Studies; he knew everything about the gates that connect the two worlds, and of the Celestial Mages that could call out spirits in the past. With this information, she hoped she could find what she needed to know about Loki. He awoke after a while. "I cannot be too detailed as personal information is protected even in the spirit world. However, the Celestial Mage connected to Loki is Karen Lilica."

_Karen Lilica? The super famous mage that was often shown in Sorcerer? But she died a few years ago on a job, right? Blue Pegasus, if I recall …_ "S-so, what was the relationship between Loki and Karen?"

"Sorry, but that is all I can say." And after that, he fell asleep once more.

_That was helpful,_ her eye twitched, but decided she needed to sort this out for herself. _Karen and Loki …_ but then Loki's previous words began to haunt her. _"I don't have long to live …" _"_Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?"_

_He can't mean …_ a dreadful thought entered her mind, and it lingered. _Loki … is he …?_

She didn't get to finish or confirm her thoughts, for Gray came tearing down the street. "Luuucy!" He hollered, and Lucy looked up at him, confused as Crux vanished back to the spirit realm.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, twitching when she saw that Gray was in nothing but his boxers.

"We have a problem!" He pulled her up from the side and back up onto her feet. "Loki came to the guild and told the Master he was leaving for good! We can't find him! Everyone's out looking for him!"

"W-what?" She stuttered, slipping her shoes back on and running after Gray to help in the search. _He told the Master he was leaving? _"_I don't have long to live …_" N-no … it couldn't be …

Lucy turned on her heels, recalling a bit of information from the Sorcerer magazines that she believed might give her an answer. _I have to go look there …! I have to see!_ It would take her an hour, maybe two to get there … but she felt it was where she needed to go.

*  
>A beautiful monument in stone, embellished in gold trim, framed a stunningly beautiful waterfall behind it; it stood on an eroding ledge looking out onto the waterfall, framing its beauty. Few would guess from a distance that it marked the grave of a beautiful woman, until they approached it, reading the name "Karen Lilica," and seeing the symbol of Blue Pegasus above. A bell hung from its tip, though it was carved from stone, never meant to move or ring for as long as it would stand.<p>

Loki silently watched the waterfall through its hoop, feeling trapped, hearing the footsteps behind him even though the roar of the waterfall blocked all other sounds. But, even after what felt like an eternity of waiting, staring at the stone, he heard another voice behind him.

"Loki!"

He turned, surprised to see Lucy advancing towards him. "Lucy?"

"Everyone's out looking for you …" she responded softly, truly concerned for him as he stood there in silence. When he did not answer, she continued. "… that's Karen's grave, isn't it?"

He froze, his heart skipping a beat. _How …?_

"The Celestial Mage Karen … your owner. Spirit Loki, rather … your real name must be the Lion, Leo."

A sadness shone from his eyes, and even though the shades of the sunglasses, she could see it. She waited for his answer, knowing he couldn't run anymore. At first, he wondered if someone had told her … but then she would've mentioned it first, wouldn't she? _She must've figured it out on her own … Crux, I believe. _He smiled, nodding a little. "… You did well to realize I was actually a spirit."

"Well, I am a Celetial Mage with contracts with many spirits." She frowned in worry. "I finally figured the truth about you … what your words meant. But I should've noticed it sooner, right? When a mage dies, the spirit's contract is broken … but somehow, you're still here. For some reason, you can't return to the spirit world, can you? Just as humans can't live in the spirit world, spirits can't live forever in the human world. Your spirit life-energy's been slowly draining from you, and you're going to meet your end."

Loki listened patiently, knowing she spoke the truth. "Yes. It's already been three years."

"T-three years? I could barely fathom one!" Lucy gaped.

"Well, I'm at my limit …" Loki admitted weakly. "I don't have any strength left at all."

"I might be able to save you somehow!" Lucy spoke sharply, not wanting to see him give up hope, as she could see him doing so now. "Tell me why you can't return! I'll open the gate for you!"

"I don't need to be saved."

"What are you saying? At this rate, you're really going to die!" She bit her bottom lip.

"The reason I can't go back is simple." He turned back to face the grave, not wanting to see her face as she heard the truth. "I broke a fundamental rule between owner and spirit. And because of it, I have been banished from the spirit world for all eternity." He turned back towards her. "It's my crime. I shall accept even death. As a spirit, I am a traitor … for with my own hands, I killed my owner, Karen."

Her eyes grew wide with thoughtless shock, only able to echo back his words. "You killed Karen … your owner?"

He nodded, knowing he shouldn't be afraid of what he'd done. He did it for a reason, and he would die because of it. "Spirits who kill their masters cannot return to the Spirit World. I have been fading, and now I'll disappear for good in front of her grave."

He knew she would want a longer answer than that, so be delved on his memories, recalling the events the best he could. "It started three years ago. Both Aries and I were contracted to Karen Lilica … Karen began to abuse us, using us for tasks we weren't meant to do. She became especially hard on Aries, so I demanded that she release us from our contracts. I told her I would stay in the human world as long as needed until she released us, and that she wouldn't be able to summon any other spirits while I was out. I knew she didn't have enough power to summon more than one spirit at a time, so she wouldn't be able to get work. That was my plan." He frowned.

"She didn't want to release us. For several months, she grew frustrated with me, impatient that I would not obey her and let her keep the contracts. I knew she would go back to abusing us, but she grew desperate … she went on a mission on her own, assuming she'd be able to summon a second spirit while I was out. Unfortunately … as I found out … she didn't have enough magical power … and she died."

Lucy didn't know how to respond. She could only replay the events as she imagined them in her mind. _But … Loki … if she was abusing you …_

"That is the sin I committed. Human life cannot be returned once it's gone. The dead never return, for eternity. The only way to repent is for me to disappear as well." He answered, feeling his eyes grow moist as he shook, reliving the fear he knew from his memories. The fear consumed what energy he did have left, and he felt his body begin to phase. He fell to his knees, knowing that Lucy ran over to him the moment he fell. "I guess it's about time …"

"Time for what?" She sniffed, placing her hand on his shoulder even as it phased between worlds. He would become translucent as his very essence would rip away, then fall back into place, a last attempt to remain what he was.

"Time for me to disappear …" he answered sadly. "Ever since that day, I've been unable to return to the spirit world. It's the law of the Spirit World. The rules. I can't do anything about it. I was never able to forget about Karen since then … no matter what I did, I'd always feel her haunting me … my every step … I've simply been persisting until this time. And it's time I disappeared … Thank you, Lucy … for letting me meet a truly wonderful Celestial Mage in the end …"

_No, it can't be the end …! _Lucy's heart began to beat faster as she watched him fade in front of her. _It can't be! _"Wait! I'll save you! Don't give up!" She shouted with determination. She didn't want her friend to disappear in front of her. She didn't want to be helpless. She didn't want to see him die in sorrow like this!

"Please give my regards to everyone at Fairy Tail …" he whispered, his energy draining even further.

Lucy clenched her fists, her lip quivering. Her emotions began to bubble over, and she was not afraid to show them. Loki was her _friend_, her _family_ – she would _not_ see him end like this! "No!" She slammed her fist into the dirt. "I won't accept this! If you return to the Spirit World, your life-force will recover really quickly! I'll make it so you can return!"

Loki was stunned at her resolve, but even that alone wouldn't be enough. "You can't do that. The law is the law."

"But this is wrong!" She whimpered, her brow furrowing in anger and in sadness. "You didn't actually kill Karen! I-it was just an unfortunate accident!" Unable to contain herself, she threw her arms around him, troubled and disturbed by his fading body, as the more he vanished, the more she couldn't feel him. She _had to do something!_ "Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" She shouted, trying to thrust her magic into his body. "Return Loki to the Spirit World! Please, open, please!"

"Lucy, that's enough. Please stop …" Loki's voice trembled.

"I won't stop!" She shouted at him, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't stand by when a friend of mine is vanishing right in front of me!" She began to force her magic to spill over from her soul, a golden glow erupting around her as she found the will, the love, to save her friend. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee!" She screamed to the sky, the golden glow enveloping them both.

"Don't use so much magical power all at once!" Loki protested, trying to wrestle her away. He didn't want her involved, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I said I'm going to save you, no matter what! I can force the gate to open to the Spirit World … watch me! _Gate of the Lion, I open thee!_"

"Stop!" Loki roared back. "It won't open! Spirits who let their contracted owner die can't go back to the Spirit World!" He still tried to push her back, but she wouldn't budge. But then, to his horror, he could see her skin beginning to pale, her magical energy releasing far too much. "_Stop it! You're starting to erode along with me!" At this rate, she'll disappear when I do!_

"You _won't_ die! I won't let you die! What's the point of magic to begin with if I can't use it to protect my friends?" She cried, shutting her eyes as she forced even more of her energy to leave her body.

"_Don't make my crime any worse than it already is!"_ Loki cried back in a sorrow he never knew was possible. Lucy … Lucy was trying to save him, even after …

"What crime?" She snapped. "If that's the rule of the Spirit World, then _I'll change it!_"

Suddenly, the ground shook, and her magical energy ceased; a boom resounded throughout the sky, and to their amazement and horror, time froze. The water from the water fall began t lift upwards into the sky, and the two of them clung together as they watched in silent shock.

"W-what …?" Lucy mouthed, unable to fathom what was happening. _What is this?_

A brilliant light shone from the sky above them, and Loki remained flabberghasted. "No way … that's …!" A figure emerged from the light, a large, tall standing knight with a fluttering blue cape, long moustache, enveloped in a heavenly glow as a hum resounded from his presence. "The Stellar Spirit King? W … why are you here?"

"The King? You mean the ruler of the Spirits?" Lucy couldn't believe it … but he seemed so heavenly, and time had frozen for the both of them …

"Old friend," the elderly knight spoke, his arms crossed as he looked down upon them. "It is forbidden for we who have compacted with the humans to kill the one who possesses the key. It matters not if it was direct or indirect. Leo the Lion, you are no longer allowed to return to the Spirit World."

Lucy climbed to her feet, willing out her resolve, even if she was in the presence of the king. Who cared if she was being rude? She _had_ to do something for her friend. "Hey, that's going too far!"

Loki couldn't believe how she was acting towards the _King_. "D-don't, Lucy!"

"Old friend, Human Girl," the king continued, unmoved by her declaration. "That law shall not be changed."

_It couldn't be … did he show up just because Lucy blurted out that she'd change the rule?_ Loki's eyes shook as he stared up at the might of the King. _Just for that, the King came himself?_

Lucy continued to persist. "For three years, Loki's been suffering for three years!" She growled. "For his friend! For Aries! What else could he do?"

"I too am pained by my old friend's wish." The King spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. "He's not your 'old friend,' he's your friend, here and now! So listen to me, Mustache Man!"

"L-Lucy …!" Loki couldn't _believe_ how she was behaving.

"That was an unfortunate accident. Loki didn't do _anything_ wrong!" She continued her rant. "I won't accept anything but his complete innocence! I won't accept it!" She felt her magic swell up inside her as she defended her friend; she needed to prove it was worth it, she needed to prove Loki was worth it. Her magical power, even in the frozen time, burst out from her soul as she continued to fight against the law.

Loki bit his lip. "Stop, Lucy … I don't want anyone to forgive me … I want to repent for my sins!" He roared back at her. "_I want to disappear!_"

"_You can't!_" She howled back, tossing her head up as she summoned her energy about her. She begged her friends to come and stand with her … _I need you now more than ever! Please hear me, please come!_ The king watched with interest. "You disappearing isn't going to bring Karen back! All it will do is create more sadness! It's not a crime! Caring about your friends _is not a crime!_"

Her spirits began to assemble behind her, called forth by her energy. They stood proudly behind her, as Loki watched in shock at her magical strength, and the king watched with interest. _This many spirits … all at once … even Karen could never …!_

Lucy turned her head back to snap at Loki, who crouched behind her. "If you disappear, then Aries, myself, and everyone else here will be filled with sadness! You won't be repenting for your sins at all that way!"

But, at this point, her energy drained from her heart … she couldn't bear it anymore. She passed out, falling to the ground. The other spirits vanished, and Loki scrambled forward barely in time to catch her. "Lucy, why did your force yourself like this …? Do you want to follow in Karen's footsteps …?" He began to cry, holding her in his arms. She wouldn't wake up for a while, for she had lost too much of her energy. _Why do you fight so much for me? _

"Hmm …" the king thought aloud, looking down at the two. The girl had shown a great resilience against the law. He began to ponder her and Loki's words, piecing the situation together in his mind. "If my old friend goes so far as to say that, perhaps it is the law that is in error."

"W-what?" Leo looked up in shock at the King.

"Leo, who committed the crime for his brethren, Aries, and for the human girl, who tried to save that Leo … considering the beauty of that bond, I will make an exception for this incident. Leo, I give thee warrant to return to the Spirit World. You are pardoned. Be grateful to the star's guidance."

Leo couldn't breathe … his throat constricted, too shocked, too excited, too overwhelmed by the King's words.

"If you still wish to repent for your sins," the King began as he started his way back to the Spirit World, "I order you to aid your friend and live on. I believe her to be a friend of such worth."

Loki felt the hot tears run down his face. He could be Leo once more … He didn't have to hide anymore … he was … _pardoned _…

Time resumed once more, and the water fell back down into the basin, resuming as if nothing had happened. A golden key chinked to the ground, returned once more so that he could cross between worlds.

_Lucy, you …_ he stared down at the unconscious girl, still crying as he lay her gently on the ground. "You … saved me …" He could no longer hear the haunting footsteps … he felt that now, Karen was at peace … and so could he be. He wiped the tears from his face, pressing the key into her open palm as he returned to the Spirit World. _I will thank you later, Lucy … I promise …_

He stepped back into the Spirit Realm, happy to be back home. But he had more he needed to attend to … now that he could speak with the other spirits once more, now that his duties could resume, there was something he needed to do.

*  
>Natsu had heard the other worldly boom from the skies … with his hearing, he knew it all too well. He felt a faint smile cross his lips, even as he lay there, mostly recovered but still woozy in the bed. <em>It seems he finally told her. <em>Even if that meant he would soon be in a world of trouble, even if it meant he would soon need to leave, he couldn't help but feel glad for the dying spirit, Leo.


	15. IV: Vacation Terror

**AN: **Erza's assigned hint is dropped in this arc! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Fifteen: Vacation Terror**

* * *

><p><em>A salty moist smell permeated his nostrils, the glimmering of wet rock shining in the flares of the burning wood. He swung his feet against the stone, knowing that he was laughing, but he couldn't hear it. He couldn't see the world in color, either; black and white, with faint glimmers of gold and blue, in a world where the ceilings hung low, conical figures jutting from the walls, the ceilings, the floors. Flakes of ash touched his tongue, his canine-like teeth scraping against the sides of his mouth. He could smell others there, and he could see the shimmer of scales in the distance of his vision.<em>

_He felt a wonderful sentiment burst in his chest; he knew he'd received wondrous news, something which could only be so rare that it engraved itself into his heart. The scales vanished, but a scent still lingered. The warmth of flames licked his throat, and he could hear the heartbeat against his back. Eagerly waiting for the return … he bumped against the soft thing at his side, hearing the rumble from its depths. He had a task in this voiceless world, colorless world, but he could hear the crackling of the fire now, and the rocking of the matter near him._

_Now a brackish metallic taste ran down his tongue. Bits and chunks and a steamy liquid ran down his throat into his stomach. He couldn't see where it was from, nor could he think. It was just something he needed to do, no thoughts went along with it as his teeth gnashed into the meat, no longer just hearing the heartbeat, but feeling it against his face as well … he could smell breath on his face, and he heard a yelp in the distance, but it didn't matter … he had failed … Igneel … I failed you …_

"Aaah! Natsu, you kicked Lucy in the face!"

… _What?_

Natsu's eyes readjusted to the settings as he felt him sapped from one world to the next, finding himself in a bed, in a room, and a blue cat sitting next to him. The world he was in began to register in his mind, and now he had to find out why the cat appeared horror-struck …

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked, putting his paws up to his face; Natsu turned his head to see the blonde mage sitting on the floor, one hand clasped against the right side of her face. "He probably didn't like being checked out~!"

"I wasn't checking him out!" Lucy snapped at the cat, then turned to Natsu. "Y-you had your eyes open and I thought you were awake!" She rubbed the sore side of her face, knowing that she'd backed off enough to not get the toenails. _He kicks pretty hard … at least it didn't hit dead on._ He still appeared confused although a little apologetic; sighing, she walked back over to pick up her gear. "I was _trying _to tell you that I'm going to the guild."

_I didn't mean to kick her. _Natsu thought glumly, but he knew his reflexes couldn't be tamed easily. He would push it and his dream to the back of his mind for now, though, as his eyes spied something far more interesting. He heard the chink of metals, and he could see the glint of Lucy's keys; a new one shone on her key ring, though it bore a very familiar symbol. _Means I'll have to leave Magnolia soon, unless I want them coming after me …_ but it still gave him a slight, fuzzy warm feeling. Rarely did he see things end well, and at least, in some way, this one did.

"Come on, Happy; you should come with me today." Lucy plucked the cat up by his tail, watching him protest.

"Buut Luucy, I wanna stay! Natsu, save me from the big-chested witch-!" Happy didn't finish his sentence. Even if he hadn't meant big-chested in a sexual way, it was the way Lucy took it and she threw him out the door screaming: "_Stupid cat!_" She turned to Natsu, waved a farewell, and left for the day. He found himself in the quiet of the household, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. He had someone he needed to track, and he needed to leave before he had someone on his own tail.

_I should start getting ready to go, then._

*  
>"… A spirit? Are you serious, Loki?" Gray asked with dumbfounded belief.<p>

Loki returned that morning, already feeling far better because of his stay in the spirit world. He had heck of a time explaining his little "fit" from last night to the Master, but Makarov seemed to accept it passively, warning Loki not to scare them like that again. He scratched the back of his head as he faced Gray and Erza, who seemed quite … pissed. "Yeah, that's correct."

"I didn't notice at all." Erza felt disheartened by her admission; usually she could read people's characters easily enough, but how did _this_ slip through her fingers?

"Ah, Loki!" Lucy waved as she ran into the guild – it still didn't have a roof, but they were lucky in that the weather continued to hold out. _He returned so quickly from the Spirit World?_ Admittedly, she first thought maybe she failed when she awoke near the waterfall. It took her a few minutes to spot his key on the ground, and reassure herself that it wouldn't be there if she _had_ failed. _That means the Spirit King did take him back … he's looking a lot better, too!_

Loki still took a step away; he was still used to running away from Celestial Mages, not letting them approach him. _It will take some getting used to again, but I'll work at it._ "Hi, Lucy, Happy." He spied the blue cat flying along behind her, and he knew that the cat didn't like to be left out of anything.

"Well, at least your running away from Lucy makes sense now," Gray chuckled a little, crossing his arms. _I was beginning to think maybe you were kidnapped last night._ "But are you _really_ okay?"

"I'm not fully recovered yet, but I figured I'd come explain myself." Loki admitted, pushing up his sunglasses. "And Lucy, I wanted to talk to you," he turned, smiling to the blonde.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"He liiiikkkkes you~!" Came the trilling of the all too familiar snickering cat.

"It's not like that," Lucy growled, her eyebrow twitching. But then she tightened her jaw as she looked back at Loki, her hand subconsciously grasping her keys. "But should you really be out? You're not fully recovered yet …"

"I had a few things to take care of. Telling the Master why I ran off last night, for one … cancelling my rent, since I don't have a need to live in the Earthland anymore … and …" he slyly slipped his hand into his pockets, pulling out several tickets.

"Oh? What're those?" Gray asked, curiously leaning over to take a peek.

Loki grinned, handing them over to Lucy. "Tickets for a resort hotel. I had to cancel my own rent, remember? I had a bunch of Earthland money and no use for it. You guys really helped me out a lot, so I wanted to do something in return."

Gray, Erza, Lucy and the cat all stared at the tickets in utter shock. _T-this is a really, really fancy hotel! He got tickets to the _best_ resort in all of Fiore?_ Lucy felt deeply flattered. Gray and Erza were expressing their excitement as well; Erza mentally prepared a list of what she should bring, and Gray too stunned at seeing something so expensive in his hands, but he did quite well at containing his excitement. Lucy chuckled a little at their reactions.

Now that Loki had the other two (and Happy) distracted, he could speak freely to the blonde mage. "Lucy."

"Hmm?" She turned her head back, looking up at Loki.

"It's not like my sins have completely disappeared, but you've given me the confidence now to move on, and to complete my duties as a Celestial Spirit. Where I was once a member of Fairy Tail, now I am your spirit. I'll show up whenever my owner's in trouble: think of me as your prince on a white horse."

Lucy knew that Loki – rather, Leo now – spoke from the bottom of his heart with these words. It felt like a pledge, but that's not how she wanted it to be. "I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?"

"Heh, I guess so." Leo began to return to the Celestial World, his body disappearing into what was neither material nor dust. "From now on, let's count on each other, Lucy."

"And I'll do the same for you, Loki." Lucy fondly held up the key to the Lion Gate, proud that her friend could be with her in all her times of trouble.

"Lucy," Erza spoke, hand on her hip and somehow equipped into more beach-worthy clothes. "We'll meet at the train station in an hour, sounds good?"

"Okay," Lucy nodded, looking at the tickets in her hand. She handed one to the Titania, who blushed when she took it with shaking hands. Erza was too excited to go on this vacation … she might be a little strange, but it made her all the more human. He handed another to Gray, then frowned. _Wait, he bought a four-pack of tickets … there's just the three of us, plus Happy, but I don't think Happy'll require a ticket …_ She didn't think that Leo meant it for himself, as he needed the time to recuperate. _Then I'll have to find someone else._

Frowning, she went over to ask Mirajane if she wanted to come along with them, but she passed, and for a particularly good reason: "You've got a four pack of tickets, right? Two to a room means someone will have to be able to stay with Gray."

"Geh, you're right …" Lucy paled. Not many women would want to stay in the same room as Gray. Sure, she and Erza had done so on missions, but he would frequently strip and it would become all the more awkward in a resort hotel setting. "Then where's Elfman?"

"Ah, he went off on a scouting mission for materials to build the roof with." Mirajane smiled, then she could see Lucy's problem. "Looking for a fourth ticket taker, right?"

"Yeah, and everyone else seems really busy …" She sighed. "I'd hate for it to go to waste, but I guess it'll have to. Let me know if you find anyone in the hour, Mira!"

*  
>Lucy quickly headed back to her apartment, skipping along the way. <em>Going on vacation, it'll be a lot of fun, and good for relaxing! <em>She grinned, stretching out her arms. _And I have to be ready in an hour, otherwise Erza will become scary …_ a shiver ran up her spine at the mere thought of that. _I better hurry, then!_ Happy had gone with Gray, so she didn't need to worry about the cat.

She fumbled for her keys, unlocking her door and hurrying in, only to bump right into Natsu. _Aah, that's right! Natsu's still here, what should I … wait a minute._ She backed off, sending him a inquisitive glance. He wore his full cloak and clothes, his sandals securely strapped on, his pack slung on his back and judging from its bulges, he was entirely packed.

"Are you leaving?" Lucy asked, a little surprised at seeing this. Truth be told, she'd gotten used to seeing someone in her apartment when she came home. _You should know better, Lucy, it's not like he's part of the guild or – or – well, you know! He has better things to do!_ She saw him nod, and use his hand to re-adjust the backpack strap around his waist. He then flicked out his notebook, raising his knee so he could rest it on something as he wrote. [_Thank you for letting me stay here._]

"That's alright, thank you for everything you've done, too." She offered a bright smile. "So … where are you planning to go?"

[_Northwest._] He lied. Natsu could smell where he really needed to go, but in case one of Lucy's spirits asked which way he went he needed to ensure they wouldn't find him right off the bat.

"Northwest …? Then, you're going near the coastline, right?" She grinned enthusiastically, pumping her fists and holding them near her chest. He nodded again. _Yes! This makes things easier! I can just give the ticket to him, and he can spend a few more days with us before he leaves! But, wait … would he mind sharing a room with Gray? Then again, do I have the right to give Natsu a ticket that Loki bought, when clearly they never got along? Aaah, this is a dilemma!_

Natsu watched with mild interests at the array of faces the blonde made. He could read them for the most part too, though he had no contextual clues. So he decided he could wait a few minutes until the blonde actually _said_ what was running through her mind.

_Face it Lucy, the ticket's going to go to waste otherwise. Plus, maybe Gray's and Erza's opinions of him will improve if they see he can relax just like they do!_ A sly smile crossed her face. _Just don't let Loki know about it._ "Hey, Natsu, my friends and I received tickets to Akane Resort, it's in that direction – we have an extra, and we're leaving in about half an hour, and no one's claimed it – you don't have to stay the whole time if it's that much trouble, but perhaps spend the day?" She suggested, pulling out the spare ticket and gripping it tight between her fingers.

Natsu hadn't been expecting this. He was beginning to wonder if the girl somehow _was _trying to lead him into a relationship … something he just wasn't interested in at the moment. _She might just be trying to find a way to keep you around longer. But you can't spare much more time, especially …_ his eyes trailed down to her keys, twitching a little. _They're going to be looking for you in Magnolia soon enough. But, then again, what if I did go, at least in the same direction as she? They will presume I have departed _away _from her and her friends, so they may not look for me there first._ Made sense. Being elusive meant avoiding risks, but if this was a vacation, he doubted any spirit summoning would occur. _It would be safest in the lion's den._

He couldn't help but let out an airy chuckling noise a little at that image, knowing full well it was a pun on current situations. The way the spirit kept defending Lucy, too, made him think of other couples he'd seen over the years, and it made him wonder if the spirit was attempting to break a taboo. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "… What's so funny?"

_It is in the direction I'm headed. I don't think it would hurt._ _Just spend a day or two, then head south. Shouldn't be too much trouble._ He pushed the previous images from his mind, offering a smile and nodding in acceptance. [_Just for a day or two._]

"Great!" Lucy cheered, then ran past him. "Give me a few minutes to grab a few of my things and we'll go!"

*  
>When Natsu agreed to travelling with them, he presumed they would be walking. But, to his dismay, Lucy led him right back to the train station, and he stiffened at the sight of the "mechanical snakes." <em>Damn it, no, I just recovered from this!<em>

Lucy frowned when she realized why she couldn't make Natsu move a step forward. _That's right, he gets motion sickness._ "Natsu, please, it's only a half-hour ride this time – no more six or seven hour rides." She begged, but he still protested. She spent the next ten minutes coaxing him, but it didn't work very well. _He needs to be moved by someone with greater strength_, she inwardly grumbled. She didn't even see her two companions (and cat) approach them on the platform.

"What's he doing here?" Gray grumbled, surprised to see the hooded pinky came with them. Lucy turned to face them both, waving her hello. But once again, pinky seemed stiff as a board, frightened by the sight of the train. _I don't blame him_.

"Aah, so you gave the extra ticket to him, Lucy." Erza realized, smiling as she dragged her large cart of luggage behind her. Natsu's eyes drifted over to the luggage, and he felt his eyelid twitch. _Are you kidding me?_

"Eh heh heh," Lucy chuckled nervously, "Well I didn't want to leave him all alone in my apartment."

"Natsu!" Happy cheered, hopping from Gray's head over to Natsu's hooded one. "You came!"

Erza and Gray helped Natsu onto the train (this time no punching involved, but they dragged him on board after Gray removed his pack and stuck it in the luggage compartment). They set him down in one of the seats, watching him already feeling ill as the train's engine started up.

Lucy sighed as she plopped down on the seat next to Gray, her shoulder slumping. "Erza's still loading all her luggage, she'll be along soon."

"Oy, is pinky really going to be okay?" Gray asked, feeling a little bad for the other male. He was shaking in his seat, anticipating what would happen.

"His name's 'Natsu,' and he'll survive … it's not as long a trip as the last one was." Lucy sighed, but she too felt guilty. She climbed back to her feet as the attendants began to shut the train's door. "I'm going to see what the snack bar at the end has." She began her way down the aisle.

"Lucy, could you get me something too?" Gray called after her, looking away and leaning out so she could see him.

Natsu wasn't going to stand for this anymore. _I'm not riding a train again, I'd rather chance an army of enemies than suffer this again! _So, as Gray turned to shout after Lucy, Natsu forced himself up onto his feet, deviously unlatching the window. The train would leave soon, so he had to act fast! He threw one leg up onto the window ledge, working his way out through the window (the doors had already been locked, so the normal way was not an option). He was halfway out before he heard: "What're you doing, Natsu?"

Rats, the cat caught him! Gray turned back around to see Natsu had climbed most of the way out of the window, the train beginning to move forward. The Ice Mage's jaw dropped as he hurriedly jumped to his feet, darting over to the window, but Natsu already let his fingers slip and he landed on the platform, falling backwards a little as his head swarmed in vibrating motions.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid?" Gray shouted, leaning out the window and waving his arm out, trying to grab the irritating brat, but Natsu just let a small smile as he backed off, waving as the train moved forward. "Hey! HEY!"

"Naaattsssuuu!" Happy cried, and he jumped past Gray's head, sprouted his wings and flew out to Natsu.

"Hey, Happy, _get back here_!" Gray shouted, but the sound of the train's engine was too great for the cat to hear or care. The train soon pulled away from the station, and Natsu and Happy vanished from Gray's sight. Gray let out a series of curses before he pulled his head back in the window, turning to see Lucy and Erza (and a few other passengers) glancing at him quizzically. It wasn't just because his shirt was missing, either.

"Gray … what are you doing?" Erza sensed something suspicious, and she didn't like mischief. Then she noticed the absence of what should be a sickly, hooded teen. "Where'd Lucy's friend go?"

"Err, well, Pinky climbed out the window …"

*  
>"Natsu, what'd you do that for? How are we supposed to get to Akane Resort now?" Happy flicked his tail around, hovering near Natsu's head.<p>

Natsu, who took a few deep breaths to fully regain his composure, fetching his notebook and began writing to Happy. [_I just recovered from motion sickness, I don't want to have it again. And we will still get to Akane._] _After all, my pack is still on that train. I need to retrieve it._

"But now it'll take longer and Erza will murder the both of us! She'll go all demon crazy!" His fur stood on end, his wings shuddering in fright.

[_Then we'll beat them there._]

*  
>Lucy sighed as she buried her face into her hands, the train only minutes away from their destination. <em>I can't believe Natsu jumped out the window …<em> embarrassed and sorry for forcing Natsu onto the train, she didn't know what to expect. She had to convince Erza that it hadn't been Gray's fault, but she too stressed over this incident. _I guess the ticket will go to waste anyway._

The train pulled into the station, the whistle sounding its shrill shriek. They could see the resort's towers and coasters from the window. _Well, even if Natsu ditched, we'll still have fun!_ She decided. They got off the train, helped in hauling Erzas' luggage off the train and onto her cart, and headed out the exit, talking about what they could do while here.

"Hmm?" Erza turned her head as they left through the exit, her eyes widening as she stopped towing her luggage cart, mostly her own luggage but the others had put theirs on as well. _Is that … Natsu? And Happy?_

"No way …" Gray's jaw slacked when he saw a familiar, cloaked figure, with a blue cat perched on his head. They were right outside the station, patiently waiting. _It couldn't be …_ Lucy and Erza also noticed him and did a double take.

"N-Natsu, how – when -?" Lucy glanced around as her voice faltered, looking for any kind of evidence she could. "_How did you beat us here_?"

"I flew him!" Happy raised his paws with his great cat smile, using his feet to push Natsus' hood down further. "Natsu's really good at finding air currents! So can we go into the resort yet?"

*  
>Akane Resort: it's the most popular tourist spot in the Kingdom, located by the sea. There's a giant amusement park and a five star hotel next door. There's a beach which will keep you coming back again and again. And then there's the sea expanding out to the infinite horizon. It's a wonderful place to have time off, and people from all over come to visit.<p>

With a cross between a shriek and a laugh, Lucy threw her arms up into the air as she ran out onto the beach, waiting for her friends to show up as well. She spied Natsu nearby, but he was setting himself up near a row of trees up the beach. Curious, she strolled over with a slight frown. "Hey, Natsu, you're not going to change or anything?"

He shook his head, instead pulling out his painting supplies and his canvas, stretching it out on a makeshift frame. Lucy chuckled a little. _He's not going to do much, is he?_

Eventually Erza and Gray emerged from the resort rooms to the beach, and the three of them headed down to the waves while the pink-haired boy decided to continue painting. It was his way of relaxing; and, he could make a bit of money while on vacation to purchase some supplies – killing two birds with one stone.

"Arrgh! Where'd my pants go?"

He could guess who the cry came from, and it was quickly confirmed. Gray bounded up towards him, disgustingly bare and with his junk hanging out. Natsu's eyebrow twitched – not necessarily from the sight of the junk, but more of how his reputation from others on the beach might be seen from this sight. _Doesn't he have _any_ pride? Wait, I guess he just likes showing it off._

"Hey, Natsu, lend me your clothes!"

_Uuuh, no._ Natsu set the paintbrush down and tried to kick Gray away, but to no avail; rather, the sneaky ice mage went to his side and persistently began undoing the knot that kept his cloak about the shoulders. _I said no, dumbass!_ Natsu, this time, delivered a punch to the other boy's chin, effectively knocking him back a little.

"Gray! What are you trying to do?" Lucy shrieked, she and Happy approaching them both. Erza hung back along the shoreline, confident that Lucy could solve the problem. She knew that Lucy was gaining better control over Gray with each passing day.

Gray continued to persist. "Come on, Pinky, just for a little while!"

Lucy watched the two boys "bicker" over it for a moment, though it appeared more like a naked man trying to steal another man's clothes. _… This is just getting weird …_ but Natsu wouldn't let up, she noted. Then she realized.

_That's right, Natsu's probably a little self-conscious … _The blonde bit her lip a little, guilty for pressing him to come with them. _I mean, he's missing an entire arm and he's mute. I would try to hide away too if my injuries were that severe._ "Gray, leave him alone!"

"Oy, come on, just let me borrow it _really_ quick so I can go and find my own!" Gray hissed it rather than asked, continuing to hide behind the pink boy and attempt to unfasten the cloak.

_Not a chance, Porn Star._ Natsu continued to push the fully naked man away from him, not at all pleased by the situation. Naked people he could deal with; naked people clinging to him and demanding his clothes? Not so much.

Natsu, however, wasn't as "self-conscious" as Lucy thought him to be. While it was true he wouldn't strip, and she'd never seen him without the cloak, he didn't really give two damns if someone saw his missing limb to its fullest. But a myriad of other scars made him an object of curiosity and he didn't enjoy explaining why, some reasons true and some false, to each and every person that _stared_ at him. It was a waste of time. Not to mention it made things easier for his enemies to recognize him. So he would bundle up and keep the mystery rather than scare a kid walking by him. True, he was _slightly_ self-conscious, but the primary reason was to avoid harassment from others. The cloaks also kept him warm, which was his favorite state of being – it made fire that much easier to make.

"Tch! Fine!" Gray hissed, then suddenly grabbed Happy (who was far from it when he suddenly found himself as the "guard" of Gray's pride), walking down the beach in search of his missing swimming trunks.

"_Gray! Don't use Happy as a shield!_" Lucy shrieked again, quickly apologizing to Natsu and returning to her own fun.

Natsu sighed. He would only have peace for another five or ten minutes or so before Gray returned. When he did, Natsu rolled his eyes a little, watching the dark haired mage (who had retrieved his swimming boxers, it seemed) plop down on the sand next to him. He cleared his throat and placed his arms behind his head, leaning up against the tree near Natsu. _He's going to do something again, isn't he?_ This time he'd be on his own – he could see that the two girls joined in on a game of volleyball with some other vacationers. _Damn it._

The Ice Mage was chuckling rather sinisterly next to him. Natsu sweat dropped, turning his head over to see a mischievous glint in the other mages' eyes. "Hey Pinky, since the girls are distracted, want to find somewhere quiet to spar?"

[_Don't call me 'Pinky.'_] Natsu retorted, switching his paintbrush with his pen and writing in the notebook next to him. _But it's growing irritating … he keeps trying to provoke a fight. _And the name-calling was working, too. He knew that men often fought to establish their own 'hierarchy' of respect, but he also knew he could fall victim to this too – if provoked enough. And he was nearing that point. Gray kept provoking him, goading him, calling him names. He even had the gall to try to steal his clothes a moment ago.

"Then show me you're worth some other nickname, Pinky, otherwise I'll just have to tease you for having pink hair."

_This guy doesn't get to spar with other men very often, does he?_ Exhaling, and knowing that this harassment wouldn't end until he succumbed, he decided it would be better than having to watch people on the beach all day and painting. While painting and writing gave him relaxation, a fight would keep him from fattening up on his journeys. He began to pack his paints away with his toes and used his hand to write: [_You're on._]

The two of them moved from site after Natsu packed his belongings and slung them across his back, trailing the far-too-eager Gray to a wooded section further up the beach. Natsu could sense he wanted to fight in secret, so of course they would go to a more secluded area. He didn't see anything wrong with that either. The more he could hide his magic, the better. Natsu set his pack down somewhere safe, making sure it would stay that way.

"Obviously we can't go full out here, but a test of our skills?" Gray smirked, reading his stance in the small clearing. Natsu nodded to show his agreement, readying his own stance as well. He stoked the fire in his stomach, allowing bits of it to fly up his throat and come out much like a Dragon's snort would.

"Oh, so you use _Fire_ magic …" Gray noted. He may have or have not seen it before, but now he was actually paying attention. "This should be interesting."

_And you use Ice Magic. This isn't going to end well._

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray began the offensive. He summoned a number of icicles and aimed them Natsu's way, watching them launch against the pink haired mage. Natsu allowed the fire to explode from his mouth, hot enough to melt the advancing ice and watch it drip down to the forest floor as water. Natsu would have aimed a shot back at Gray at this moment, but he was concerned about catching the trees here on fire … he didn't need to make a scene. If the Ice Mage wanted to duke it out some other time in the future, they could do so where there was no foliage.

So the Ice Mage took the moment to make another move. "Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted, and the floor of the clearing suddenly turned into a sheet of ice, sparking in the sunlight above. However, Natsu knew how to deal with this. After spinning back a few times, he flipped his sandals sideways, propping them against his feet properly so he could control them. He launched himself forward, offering a round kick to the ice mage's head, but he dodged it.

_He's skating on my ice?_ Skating _on _my _ice? _Gray felt offended. He relaxed his control over the ice on the floor, watching it shatter into tiny particles and begin to melt in the sun. Natsu's sandals turned back onto their bottoms, backing off a little as they resumed their stances.

"You're pretty good, flame thrower," Gray mumbled.

_You're surprisingly adept at controlling ice as well._ Natsu thought, but he didn't voice it. He allowed his stomach to swell up a little, and he knew the other saw it. Smirking, Gray took the offensive, swinging a few times with an ice-covered blade on his arm, but Natsu dodged it each time and still managed to broil his flames to a slightly higher degree than before. He was testing out the other mage's capabilities, bringing the attacks up a notch each time. He shot them out in a scattered shot, knowing that a dead-on shot would likely be dodged. Gray brought his arms up in a shield-like gesture, shouting "Ice Make: Shield!"and a wall of ice formed in front of him, effectively blocking the fire. The shield then broke into little pieces, and hurled themselves at Natsu. He, however, dodged them well enough, hearing them _thunk_ loudly into the wood of the tree behind him.

Natsu allowed his feet to become engulfed in flames, taking care to not accidentally set fire the forest floor as he swung them at his opponent; Gray resumed his ice blade for an arm, swinging back, but he tripped over a rock and began to fall backwards in surprise.

_An opening,_ Natsu grinned, swinging down low as a small trickle of flames bubbled up his throat. He had a vulnerable spot to strike! He hadn't had a good fight in a while – excluding Gajeel, of course – with a normal mage. Or an ice mage, for that matter. Especially one with this level of skill. Granted, in a real battle he could knock this guy flat in minutes, but it seemed to be more on the level of a spar. He didn't want to get in trouble, either. He didn't intend to burn Gray to a crisp, but burn him just enough to keep him down. His mouth opened, and the flames began to spill out as Gray fell backwards, but then something completely unexpected happened.

Natsu felt a jet of frigid water smack into his side and knock him clear across the small clearing; his head knocked into the tree, and he slumped down, nursing the bruise he was sure would form on his scalp. Water dripped down his hair onto his face and nose, and he felt his clothes grow heavy with the water splotches on it. Gray had regained his balance after backing off, his jaw slacked open as he stared at Natsu. _I didn't do that! And he can't use water magic, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer!_

"Hey, what the hell was that?" Gray blinked, looking back into the trees, confused as heck. _Where the hell did THAT come from?_

_Juvia's sorry for ruining your fight, Gray-sama_! The stalker spoke while biting her fingers as she ran off, not yet wanting to be seen by her victim of endearment. _But Juvia_ _couldn't watch you get hurt!_

Natsu growled as he got back up onto his feet. A perfect opportunity gone. Because of a stalker – yes, he knew about the stalker. The stalker had been following Gray the entire way here! The train station, the city, he knew about it. Scents never escaped his nose. _It's my luck that the nudist here has a mage for a stalker … and now I'm wet!_ He cursed. Perhaps not soaked – his notebook was still dry and comfy in his pocket – but damn it!

"H-hey, are you okay?" Gray asked worriedly, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to Natsu, offering to help him up. Natsu refused – not because of pride, but because the nudist was practicing nudity to the fullest extent. "I didn't throw that attack, I don't know what happened –"

"GRRAAAY!"

Gray jumped at hearing his name roared by what sounded like an Amazonian woman. He was close in describing it as well. He spun around, never mind his pride and glory hanging out, scared out of his wits at the sight of a tall, angered, furious redhead.

"E-Erza!" Gray stuttered, backing off. Normally his voice was calm, collected, laid back, but not this time.

"_I thought I told you not to fight,_" she growled, a dark aura emerging from her soul. Natsu could sense the menace from it, and he looked between the two as he pushed himself back up onto his feet.

"I-It was a spar, I swear! A f-friendly little spar, right?" Gray defended, slinging an arm around Natsu's neck as if they were _best buddies._ Natsu didn't care for the idea, especially since the "best buddy" was completely in the buff, so he did the next best thing. Gray's hand was on his neck, so he bit the nearest finger. "Oww! The hell?" The Ice Mage shouted.

Erza had summoned one of her swords and began to approach the two of them. "_Gray … how many times have I warned you not to fight? And not to strip in front of strangers?"_

Gray glanced down, squeaking – yes, squeaking – and covered himself with his hands as he looked around for his lost swimming trunks. He found them, slipping them back on and regaining some of his courage to face the Titania. "Erza, I promise you, it was just a spar –"

Unconvinced, she tossed his sword at him; he narrowly missed the blade as it embedded itself in the tree, Natsu having barely dodged it as well. She had a strong aim, that was for sure. "You aren't going to ruin this vacation, Gray! There will be _no more fighting!_"

"A-Aye!"

After the Titania continued to chew them out (yes, she harped on Natsu too) she went back to resume her vacation, leaving one very frightened Ice Mage and one confused Fire Mage behind.

*  
>Erza stretched out her long, slender legs on the folding chair, soaking in the last of the sun's light as it set over the ocean's horizon. The sparkles of the golden hues over the red sky and the blue waves gave her peace, and she felt truly tranquil. She could hear the sounds of the waves lapping up the shore, and occasionally the screams of those on the roller coaster that rolled by, but it didn't faze her. She was currently on the balcony of the suite, pleased that today had been an enjoyable day with her friends. <em>Today sure was fun … <em>she didn't realize she was slipping into the realm of dreams, the tension flowing from her bodies as images from her mind came to her … she didn't realize that such a wondrous day would trigger such a lonely, despicable past in her heart …

_The waters in the distance became the waters at her feet. Ships cut across the waves with ease, heading towards an island in her dreams. Great beasts, men with swords and spears, masking their real identities with rounded visors of sorts and heavy clothes. Spit flew from one of the eyeless beasts' fangs as it barked and barked and barked … and all she could do was cower in fear as those around her sat there, dying slowly in the mines in which they were forced to live in … and then the wicked, possessed smile of someone she never wanted to see hurt …_

_There's no such thing as freedom in this world …_

Erza awoke startled, catching her breath and leaning up to look down at her wrists. No, they were clean, they were free. _When did I fall asleep?_ Pushing the previous terrifying thoughts from her mind, she got up, walking back into the room as the sun continued its final stage of descent over the ocean. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror, smiling as she did so. She knew she'd grown into a fine woman, and not just in battle, either. She could be a beauty if she wished, with her height, her long red hair, her clear face and her smooth skin, but she just didn't feel that comfortable in anything but her armor. She felt defenseless, open to attack without it. So she equipped back to her familiar armor suit, feeling secure and comfortable inside its shell. It was designed so her hair would rarely be caught in the joints, and so she could move about freely without worry of being harmed.

_I really do feel more at ease while I'm in armor. _She crossed her arms, forcing a sigh. _There's no help for a woman like me._

She heard a knock at the door, turning to hear her named called. "Erza!" Erza turned to see Lucy in the doorway, dressed in an elegant red dress and high heels, ready for some kind of fancy occasion. "Want to go have some fun downstairs? Natsu and Gray are already down there playing some games."

Erza recalled the vast gaming room below, they had passed it when they checked in. "Oh, yes! They have a place like that, don't they?" She knew it to be a casino where only the elegantly dressed went, so going downstairs in her armor might intimidate other players. Besides, she wanted to impress. _In that case … _she allowed her magical energy to envelop her, and she summoned forth a beautiful, lengthy violet dress with golden lace and embroidered red flora, a long slit down the side so one could glimpse her legs. Lengthy white gauntlets reached up past her elbows, and she now wore high heels. Her long red hair was tied up in a loose bun with bangs framing her face. "Do I look the part?" She posed, honestly wanting Lucy's opinion – she might be able to feign confidence, but it didn't mean she _felt_ confident.

The look on Lucy's face told her that yes, indeed she appeared beautiful. "U-uh, it might be a little _too_ flashy, but whatever. Let's go!"

Erza looked back at herself in the mirror, seeing the golden hue of the sun shine off her skin and her hair. She saw a beautiful woman looking back at her, and she could hardly believe it was herself. She felt like an actual woman than a fighter, or a warrior. _Sometimes taking a day to pamper myself isn't such a bad thing._

*  
>The massive casino arena, heavily decorated in bright, vibrant colors in the theme of an amusement part, spanned across several grand chambers. Lights sparkled against the walls, spinning to create a starry, alluring effect. The roller coaster ran through the rooms, as every now and then the car would roll by and people could be heard screaming above. Men in suits strolled the parlors and women in fancy dresses took their chances at the games. Natsu honestly felt out of place.<p>

He shrunk his neck down into his scarf, as if hiding himself would help. Gray scoffed at him, having the gall to pinch Natsu's nose and drag him in. "Come on Fire Rat, just go in and try a few of the games."

"Aye!" Happy agreed, keeping his place on Natsu's head. "I'm sure some of them are fun!"

_I don't want to blow my money on this. _Natsu inwardly grumbled, but he knew it would be difficult to argue with the others. _I can pretend I'm at a game then leave the room. This place is large ,they're not going to notice when I went missing._ Amazingly this place was also letting _kids_ gamble … _they dolled up the place and made it look harmless, but it's still gambling and it's still easy to lose._

Natsu gave up as Gray pushed him down at one of the tables, sitting next to his 'pal.' Gray learned from his last round of cards that Natsu _knew_ what he was doing – he'd do best to gamble _with _the pink haired boy, even if he'd rather rival him. He was right. After a few rounds, Natsu had won them quite a bit of cash. Gray couldn't help but chortle at his deviousness, but he didn't realize that his chuckle gave his true motives away to Natsu. So, the next round, Natsu purposely lost.

"_Aaah_! What'd you do that for?" Gray hissed as he watched the chips pulled away from them. This time, it was his turn to chuckle. "… You did that on purpose …" Natsu nodded. "Why you -!"

Gray had been about ready to throttle Natsu, never mind that they were supposed to be civil in the resort, but as usual, a redhead forced the two of them apart before they could lock in battle. "I thought I told you, _no fighting._" She growled, her eyes turning narrow with malice. Even in a dress this woman could be terrifying.

"A-aye!" Gray mimicked the blue cat as he backed off; he didn't want to face the redhead's wrath again. Not twice in one day. Natsu didn't care one way or the other – but he really did have yet to experience her wrath to the fullest extent.

"They tried fighting again …" Lucy shuddered. What was it with men and rivalry? She didn't think she'd ever fully understand.

Gray fumbled as he stood up from his seat, offering an awkward smile. "I'll go elsewhere, then." And with that, he vanished.

"Luuucy, let's go try a game I saw over that way!" Happy cheered, hopping off Natsu's head and onto Lucy's shoulder, pointing in the direction Gray went off to, most likely another room.

"Fine," Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing that Happy would give her no peace until she agreed to it. "I'll meet up with you later, Erza!"

"Mmm," Erza nodded, folding her arms. She decided she would take Gray's previous seat, as the game looked particularly interesting. "Care to play with me, Natsu?"

_Yes._ Natsu didn't _want_ to be here. But, since he obviously couldn't say it, he let the redhead seat herself next to him, looking over at the cards they had. _I'll escape when she's bored of this game. Just win a few, lose a few. Eventually she'll be disheartened and you can escape._ Yes, his plan should work. So the dealer dealt the new set of cards and they began their game.

"I'm afraid I don't know that much about you, Natsu." Erza spoke, lying her cards down on the table. She'd won yet again, but Natsu was proving to be quite an adversary. "Other than that Lucy keeps defending your integrity."

Natsu had his notebook out, writing notes down in it to say what he wanted to. As he was sitting to Erza's right, he had no problem in showing her what he was writing with his left hand. [_Lucy is a good friend to have._]

"That I will agree to," Erza nodded with a smile. "Moderately annoying at times, but quite dependable. She's much like a little sister to me."

The Dragon Slayer didn't respond, as he had received a fresh hand of cards in the new game. He waited until they were a few rounds in to ask his question. [_You and Gray get along well too._]

"That we do." Erza agreed after allowing her eyes to glance over at the notebook. The dealer had realized by now that the notebook wasn't for cheating, after Erza explained Natsu's muteness, much to his annoyance. But Natsu had another thought on his mind. [_How long have you and Gray been together?_]

Erza felt a slight flush on her face. _Did he mean that the way it sounds, or …_? "W-what are you saying …?" Her eyes had gone wide and cat-like. Natsu noted this, and mistook it for embarrassment.

[_It's clear you dominate him. I assume that means you consider each other special._] Natsu answered, not even flinching as he wrote the words. It made sense to him. Yes, Erza appeared to be a strong, dominating woman, and she often broke up fights, but she seemed to defend Gray with even more vigor, and he was the only guy thus far who seemed to fully respect (and obey) it. Lucy got along well with Gray as well, but if Erza saw her as a sister, then it made sense she was comfortable with the two of them getting along. That was his logic.

Erza's jaw dropped, her face nearly as bright as her own hair as she began to stutter. The mere mention of relationships was her true weakness. Her cards began to shake in her hand as she stared at the other with disbelief in her eyes. _I-is that how others … s-see us?_ "W-we're …" her voice sharpened into a piercing growl. "We're not t-together. I don't see him that way." But what was really echoing in her mind was: _Is that what everyone thinks? Wait, is that how GRAY thinks? Have I somehow led everyone to make a misinterpretation? Me and that … that pervert?_ Her brain was blowing a fuse.

Natsu hadn't seen this particular side of the woman since she broke down at Happy's declaration a few days ago. _Hmm, a romantic, huh?_ He spread his cards out on the table, smiling. Romantics were difficult to find in any day and age, and it was a treat just to watch them, if not participate with them. However, she took the smile for something else: a little 'I know the truth' smile.

"I said we're not together," her growl deepened and her eyes narrowed as a dark aura began to envelop her. "Just as Lucy is like a sister, Gray is like a brother." Natsu was beginning to see why the others feared her the way they did. _Okay, she's not very open with her romantic feelings_. He decided, knowing any further words or accidental 'smiles' might lead to a sword at his throat. Again.

Thankfully, a loud _boom!_ From somewhere outside the room distracted the two of them. Natsu's ears perked up when he heard an explosion. He glanced around curiously, his eyes narrowing as he heard the splintering of wood in a nearby room. _What was that?_

Apparently Erza was thinking the same thing, as she voiced his thoughts. "Hey, what was that?"

"Ah, it's time for the fireworks to start, don't worry." The dealer assured; he was beginning to grow nervous. These two were winning far too often. "Miss, please show your cards."

"A-ah …" Erza nodded, snapping out of her previous meltdown and lying her cards on the table with a smirk. She had a straight. "I'm really on a roll today."

A new man approached the table, sporting the working clothes of a dealer. He spoke to the first dealer with conviction. "Dealer change."

"R-right …" the defeated dealer slumped away, distressed that he had failed once more. His boss would certainly let him hear all about it.

Erza grinned, raising her hand up under her chin in a very elegant pose. "I have a feeling that I won't lose no matter who I'm up against." She didn't even feel a need to glance up at the new dealer. If she had, then things might have ended differently.

_That's certainly a lot of confidence._ But he still felt concerned. The explosion from earlier, that was no firework. He had heard the distinct sound of splintering wood, and it had come from the room adjacent to them. So why were no people running? _Maybe someone simply broke a stool …_ but he couldn't shake it.

The dealer shuffled the cards in his hands for all to see. He had heard Erza's words, and Natsu knew it. His head turned back to the suspicious character in front of him … he had an odd smell. "Then why don't we play a special game?" The dealer asked, but it was no question. He tossed some cards to land in front of Erza, and she glanced down at the cards. A chill ran down her spine as she read the letters on the cards she'd been dealt. _Death …?_

"Let's play a game where your life's on the line, _Erza-nee-san._"


	16. IV: Injured and Captured

**AN: **Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Sixteen: Injured and Captured**

* * *

><p>"Come on seventeen!" Happy cried, watching the balls flutter around the giant orb machine, or whatever it was. "Seventeen seventeen!"<p>

"Happy, this is a dull game …" Lucy sighed, scratching her head. "And calm down, you're making a scene!"

The magical balls fluttered around, two of the end pieces landing on the number seventeen. Happy squealed in excitement, hoping that the middle ball would also land on seventeen …! It didn't.

The cat let out a cry of terror, his fur standing on end. "Noooo! It was on seventeen! Go back to seventeen!"

"… Screaming at the game isn't going to change it." Lucy sighed, attempting to pull the cat away from it. "Let's go find another game." She turned and saw a man approaching her … a very, very, _blocky_ man. Literally. He looked like one of those little Lego men from a child's toybox. Black hair, dark glasses, a top hat and a navy suit.

"Hey, cat, places are for grown-ups, not children. Got it?" He sneered.

Lucy jumped back a little. _Blocky!_ This guy gave her the creeps! She grabbed the flying cat in her hands, chuckling nervous. "Eh heh heh, sorry sir, he's just … excitable."

"Aah, Miss. You will forgive me for this, I am sure."

"Huh -?" Lucy didn't comprehend what the blockheaded man was saying, but she suddenly felt herself thrown back against the giant game orb, her waist trapped around some sort of blocked magic. She looked back at the man and nearly shrieked when she saw his _legs_ had come off his body, and _that_'s what was pinning her down. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Luucy, you're mean! And you just told _me_ not to make a scene!"

"That's not important, Happy!" Lucy snapped, struggling to kick her way out from the grip. Happy too tried pulling on the blocks, but to no avail. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"There are two paths a man can follow in life: he can meet his destiny, or he can stop and meet his end. So you'll forgive me for following my destiny, Miss." His arm reformatted into a gun – some kind of reassembly magic, she noted – and a laser beam aimed at her. She felt her blood run cold. _What is this? Are the others alright?_ She started to slip her fingers down to her keys, but she found they were pinned under the blocks as well. _Damn it! Come on, keys, come on!_

*  
>Gray could hear the cat's fury from the table he was seated at, sweat dropping. "Oy oy, Happy, couldn't you be a little more mature?" He muttered to himself.<p>

He heard the sounds of heels clacking towards him, and he heard his name called. "Gray-sama." He looked up, and his droopy eyes became wide with shock. He saw the blue haired mage from earlier, the strange water woman from Phantom! "Y-you're that Phantom woman!"

"Yes, Juvia is here," she flustered, her hands fiddling with each other behind her back. She wore a large pendant around her neck … was that the Fairy Tail symbol?

Gray finished his game and excused himself, heading over to the bar with the woman. She didn't seem to be his enemy anymore, and it was clear she wanted to talk. She hadn't seemed like a bad woman when they battled, so he didn't see the harm in it. He also didn't sense the ominous presence trailing not too far from him.

"I heard that Phantom was disbanded," Gray began, knowing that she did not have a reason to be an enemy anymore.

"Yes, Juvia is now a Free Wizard." Juvia answered with a nod, placing her hands in her lap.

Gray's eyes travelled to the heflty insignia hanging down her chest, and he couldn't help but inwardly laugh at how _obvious_ it was. Of course, his outer self wouldn't show the laughter – he was too polite to do that. "So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail, then?"

"Juvia does!" She answered, nervous to be around him and to receive her stalking victim's opinion. She was lucky Gray hadn't realized that _she_ was the one that attacked Natsu earlier.

He chuckled a little. "But after all that, well, I don't mind, but I'm not sure what the Master will say."

"Juvia will do anything!" She clasped her hands together, excited and gushing. _He doesn't mind! He's such a sweet handsome man!_

"Don't say that so lightly if you know what's good for you."

She continued to smile, happy that he was actually taking the time to talk to her. _Aah, Gray-sama, if only we could be together now -!_ She was so lost in her fantasies that she didn't sense the approaching menace behind them. Before she, or even Gray, knew it, a man had walked up behind the two of them, and spoke in a deep, booming voice. "Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray, wondering just how many people he was going to meet here, turned his head to look at the source. But it was a man he didn't recognize, and he barely had enough time to react or assess the situation as a magic circle formed at the tall, muscular stranger's visible eye, and the bar exploded around them.

The smoke cleared from the hunks of debris, Gray rubbing his head as he had hit it on the bar falling backwards. He looked around worriedly, seeing the woman he'd been talking to earlier slumped over a pile of shattered wood. "Juvia!" He turned to growl at the stranger. Sure, he barely knew this woman, but hurting _anyone_ without reason was far from his ideas of 'nice.' "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. He didn't recognize the man with the metal jaw … had he seen this guy at all before? How did he know his name?

Instead the man spoke up once more in his dark, commanding voice. "Where is Erza?"

"You'd think I'd tell you?" Gray spat, standing up to defend himself and the other people caught up in the assault. But before he could begin calculating his next moves, water slid across the floor and moved up in snake-like forms, materializing into the water mage he'd met only minutes prior. She stood in between them, her arms outstretched as she matched eyes with the enemy.

"I will not allow you to lay a finger on Gray-sama," she spoke with absolute conviction. "Juvia will be your opponent."

"Hey, wait a minute, Juvia –" Gray began to protest – he actually wanted this fight, but she hissed back at him, keeping her gaze locked with the assailants' eyes. "Danger is closing in around Erza-san."

"Sure looks that way …" He had to agree bitterly, but he did not wish to abandon a fight when _he_ was the one this man came after.

Their attacker, however, did not seem too concerned with the mages before him. He raised his hand up to his head, two fingers outstretched as he tilted his head. A strange other-worldly noise zapped up to his fingers, and he spoke. "What? You found her already?"

_He's using telepathy? Then there's more than just him._ Gray's teeth gnashed together in anger.

"Oh … so I can clean up here? Understood." The man with the metal jaw, turban and eye patch lowered, his hand, and suddenly the entire room became engulfed in darkness, save for a glowing red eye.

*  
>Erza froze at the sound of her name – her sisterly name – as it rolled off the tongue of a hauntingly familiar voice before her. Her heart screamed at her, knowing who it was, but her mind didn't want to believe it. She quivered as she slowly moved her eyes to see the source, her brown eyes locking with dull emerald orbs. A young man dressed as a casino worker with tanned skin, blond locks of hair was chuckling sinisterly at her, a long metal chain dangling from one ear, and a small tattoo on the lower right half of his chin.<p>

"You're … Shou?" Her voice shook with uncertainty and astonishment, unable to believe who she saw before her. Natsu looked between the two suspiciously, gauging their reactions. _Someone she didn't expect to see, that is certain. He's likely an enemy, judging from his reaction._ The Dragon Slayer began to put himself on guard, but did so without any noticeable movements.

'Shou' threw up his arms in a rather arrogant expression. "It's been quite a while, Erza-nee-san."

"Y-you were safe?"

"Safe?" He inquired with a sneer, leaning in to intimidate her further.

"N-no, well …" her voice trailed off, as if she had said something she shouldn't have. She was too lost in the ghosts of her own past to notice the other enemies appearing in their midst.

*  
>"Whoa, it went dark!" Gray tried to adjust his vision to the darkness, but found he simply couldn't; there wasn't <em>any<em> light slipping into the area. He couldn't see in front or around himself, or see his own hands.

Their opponent spoke up, knowing that they would not be able to locate him in the shadows. "It's Dark Lineage Magic. Dark Moment."

Suddenly, behind him and Juvia, a bright flash of a magic circle appeared, and the two barely had time to spin around to see the attack strike.

*  
>"Aaah! What's going on? I can't see a thing!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to look around her, but couldn't see anything except for the glare of a red laser beam aiming at her head. <em>Eeeh, that's creepy! Wait, is he trying to aim AT me?<em> She began to fight against the blocks holding her back, feeling a bit of fear creep into her body. _If I don't get away -! _

"Luuucy, I can't see you!" Happy shouted, trying to fly around but only smacked into the game in front of him, his face hitting the glass. He began to whine as he rubbed his nose.

"Goodnight, Miss."

Lucy threw herself to the side the best she could in an attempt to escape the aim of the laser beam. A gunshot rang out, and she screamed.

*  
>Erza got up from her seat, stumbling backwards as she continued to shake at the sight of Shou.<p>

"Where do you think you're going, Erza-nee-san?" Shou inquired, still moving forward even though the counter continued to separate them. Natsu remained at his seat, allowing the fire to churn in his stomach. "There's no running away – not this time."

The room suddenly became overwhelmed in a thick darkness, surprising Erza – even Natsu hadn't been expecting that particular kind of magic. _It didn't come from this guy, so it probably came from someone else._ He could smell the magic at work, too … such darkness was meant to confuse the senses, and worked its way through the atmosphere. The redhead moved forward, placing her hand on Natsu's cloaked shoulder to affirm that he was still there. The lights flashed back on, and she squinted as her eyes readjusted to the scene around her … but the room was now eerily empty.

"What …? Where did the people go?" Erza spoke, not even seeing _Shou _anymore. Natsu, however, was still there, but turned around his chair, glaring off to their side. Erza turned her own head to see that Shou had moved off to the side, snickering with his hands outstretched. The counter barrier between the two of them no longer existed.

"Over here, Erza-nee-san." He spoke, allowing cards to drop from his hands and scatter across the tiled floor. Images of faces and people were imprinted on the cards, screaming, shouting in fear, and her own heart skipped a beat as she realized that the people on the cards were the very people who'd been in the room moments earlier. "Intrigued?"

"Magic …?" From her stunned answer, Natsu noted that Erza had not realized he was capable of it.

"Yes, I can use it now too, Nee-san." He let the last of the cards flutter from his hands. He had their attention. He hadn't trapped the other comrade in the cards because he realized he seemed to be a _friend_ of Erza's, a friend of his traitorous sister. And they had plans for her 'friends' as much as they did for her.

"Nyan!" A squeaky, female voice appeared from behind the counter, and a magical incantation appeared beneath their feet. Natsu didn't react as a long 'tail' of sorts emerged from the incantation, snaking its way around the two of them and trapping them together. He could already tell what the magic behind this was.

Erza craned her neck to see the source the magic as it trapped her, locking her hands together and making it difficult to move with Natsu trapped next to her. She couldn't comprehend what Shou was doing here … why he seemed to be acting out against her. She had a guess, but … the new arrival sent her mind for another turn. She spied a girl with hair styled into cat-ears, dressed in a frilly girl's outfit and mimicking many movements like a cat's. "Milliana … y-you can use magic too?"

"How's it been, Er-chan?" She nyan-ed at Erza, moving her hands in a pawing motion.

Erza began to fight against the ropes, glaring at the two of them. _These ropes … they're draining my magical power so I can't use it. They also trapped Natsu – why didn't they trap him in the cards as well? Unless … have they been spying on me? Are they also targeting my comrades? _Her heart froze. That would mean Lucy and Gray were in trouble, too. "Let us go," she growled at them, trying to regain her courage and her cold-hearted analytical ability before her shock would become her downfall. Natsu pushed himself up off the seat, standing as he felt the ropes constricting his movements.

"The ropes keep you from using magic, nyan!" Milliana replied cutely, resting her cheek against her hand.

"Let you go? You and your friend?" Shou laughed, placing his hands behind his back as he continued sinisterly. "We were once your friends too, right, Nee-san?"

_Friends, huh?_ Natsu tried to appear disinterested; the more he could fool the enemies, the better a surprise he could give them. _Perhaps comrades from her past, and something terrible happened between them._

"At least until you betrayed us." Shou's face darkened in a pure expression of distrust and anger.

"Don't abuse Erza so much, Shou." A deeper man's voice spoke as a figure began to materialize next to the tanned blond stranger, his arm wrapping around Shou's shoulders. It was a man in a navy blue suit, who appeared extremely sharp around the edges – an effect his selected magic had on his body. "A man who's a dandy should keep his emotions in check. Long time no see!" He flashed a thumbs-up in Erza's direction. "You grew a pretty hot body there."

_Eeeh, blocky …_ Natsu had encountered strange things before – but usually people affected by their magic were overly fat, or scaly, or had gills or the like, not compressed into a series of blocks.

"Are you Wally?" She guessed, a little uncertain of the identity of the man herself.

"I suppose it's not surprising you wouldn't recognize me," Wally tipped his hat in her direction, chuckling a little. "Back then I was called 'Mad Dog Wally,' and I was a lot more rough around the edges."

"You all use magic …" Erza tensed. She couldn't believe they knew magic … when she left them, only she could use it. She could feel her fists tightening; she wanted to equip to something more defensive, but it was impossible with the magic-draining bonds.

"You shouldn't be surprised." Another man's voice answered, a shadow appearing behind the two of them and converging together in a tall, muscular man's figure. "Once you get the hang of it, anyone can use magic. Isn't that right, Erza?"

"Simon?" Erza couldn't believe it. They were all here, but why? _And if the four of them are here, then there's just one more …_ "Why are you all here?"

Wally didn't see a need to beat around the bush. "To take you back, what else?"

"How about we go home, Nee-san?" Shou asked sardonically. "To the Tower of Heaven. I know Jellal will be pleased!"

_They finished it …? _Her eyes widened in horror. _Then …_

"Unless you do what we say …" Wally outstretched his arm, allowing the laser beam to shine, and aim against Natsu's head next to her.

"Stop it, please!" Erza protested, struggling against the ropes. She didn't know Natsu that well, but she didn't want anyone hurt because of them – even if she didn't understand her former comrades' motivations. "Stop -!"

Wally fired, but it didn't aim for the pink haired boy; it instead aimed for Erza's stomach. Natsu decided now would be the time to act, as their assailants clearly didn't intend to talk much more. He threw himself forward, the bonds keeping Erza next to him as he fell forward, the shot shooting right past them both and striking the counter behind them. Wally tched, reloading his gun. "Got a fighter, huh?"

_Natsu, what are you doing?_ Erza wanted to shout, but she felt slightly grateful that the shot had not struck her. But even more importantly, she knew they couldn't fight – the ropes drained magic, stopped it and kept it at its source. They wouldn't be able to fight the way they were. Shou moved forward in an attempt to block them from escaping any further, but he stopped short when he noted that the pink haired boy's stomach appeared swollen, his mouth sneering. _What is he doing -?_

He received his answer when Natsu opened his jaw to spew out a jet of flames in Shou's direction. Shou barely dodged the attack, the flames grazing his side as the rest shot up towards the wall and left their damaging marks and smoldering scars. Erza's jaw dropped, too stunned to believe what had happened. _He can use magic … even when these things are taking it?_ _But_ … how_? _Even she couldn't muster up enough energy to fight off the ropes, or summon armor to cut them.

The others apparently had the same thoughts, each one caught off guard. "H-he just used magic!" Shou stuttered, glaring at Milliana as he patted out the flames that caught his shirt. _He's clearly trapped in them, so how -?_

"He shouldn't be able to, nyan! No one's done that before!" Milliana protested, defending her own magic.

Natsu didn't wait around for them to figure it out; he bent his neck to the side, managing to catch one of the ropes in his teeth; he gnawed at it until it snapped, the ropes dissipating into a magical dust. He grasped Erza's wrist with his own hand as he spun around, intent on getting the two of them out of there as quickly as he could.

"N-Natsu-!" Erza stuttered, confused as to how he had even broke free. "What did you do-?" He continued to pull her along towards the exit; she nearly tripped in her high heels several times, but followed. If they could leave the room, then they would have a slight advantage.

"Hey, Shou, trap him in one of your cards!" Wally grumbled, aiming his gun in the escapee's directions once again. This time, he planned to use a tranquilizer dart on the brat rather than their real target. _He's clearly more experienced than we thought he'd be._

"Right!" Shou growled, a grudge growing in his heart against the flame mage. He lifted one of his cards and attempted to activate the magic beneath Natsu's feet, but even as the circle appeared, his magic wouldn't work. _What …? What the hell is he?_ Did he somehow have enough power to defy their magic, or was something seriously wrong?

Wally saw that it wasn't working. "Simon, use your darkness! We'll get them! Milliana, Shou, keep an eye out for the military!" Simon activated his dark shadows across the rooms once more as he darted across to where they should be. He could see pretty well even in Simon's darkness, as he had his laser to help guide him. The pair had just vanished into another room, but he would get them. He wouldn't let their leader down.

*  
>Though they were in total darkness, Natsu could easily sense where everything was and what obstacles lay ahead. He was quite adept at blocking out one sense and favoring the rest over others, so though it still remained difficult, he would be able to manage. He led Erza down the hallway and up a staircase along the adjacent wall, intent on taking her to the balconies above where they would be able to hide – at least temporarily. Erza understood they were attempting to escape, so she kept silent. She found she could not easily run quietly in the high heels, so she kicked them off when she had the chance.<p>

Natsu pulled her into a small side-chamber, slyly closing the door with as little noise as he possibly could. Erza leaned against the wall, catching her breath. The room too was dark, but not so due to Simon's darkness. _I need to gather myself … otherwise I'll be caught off guard again …_ she decided, and concentrated on using her equip magic. A golden glow appeared and replaced her dress with her precious armor, her security blanket so to speak. _I have to go back out there … if they attacked both Natsu and I, they might've gone after Lucy and Gray as well._

"Natsu …" she spoke softly, knowing that she had to keep quiet if they wished to avoid being caught. "You need to explain a few things to me."

_As do you to me,_ Natsu wanted to argue, but he knew very well he couldn't. He had managed to tuck his notebook back into his pocket before the ordeal, but lighting flames for him to write by would cast a glow that could be seen in the cracks around the door.

Erza seemed to understand this. She pushed herself off the wall, her fingers grasping the long slender handle of her sword. She took a few steps in Natsu's direction, allowing her tone to become serious as she regained her courage. "I need to face them."

_Right. When they're clearly intent on kidnapping you_. He knew that much for sure: after all, that blond fellow had mentioned taking her somewhere.

"Lucy and Gray are likely in danger. I can't let them get hurt." She only received silence, but she knew she shouldn't expect more. "… I will … try to explain things later. But I can take them on now … they won't catch me as off guard this time as they did last time."

_Now you're just being too headstrong._ Boy, had Natsu learned the hard way how being pigheaded could lead to disastrous consequences. He heard her approach the door, but he grabbed her wrist again, pulling her back. _If you're smart, you'll wait for the military to arrive … by which time I will vanish._ The military was not his favorite institution.

"I'm going, Natsu." She growled, readying her sword. "If you're a friend of Lucy's, you'll also get out there and look for them."

… _Now you're trying to test my 'loyalties?' Thanks._ He exhaled roughly, his best expression of sarcasm. Why was this bunch so intent on keeping him around? But he knew this woman would probably skewer him if he didn't let her go: he had seen this bravery, this conviction before in the past, and he knew standing in its way was equally terrifying. So he released her wrist, allowing her to tear out the door. He could hear the patter of her boots and the chinking of her armor as she ran off. She could barely see where she was headed, but she had a good sense of direction. Natsu waited a minute before exiting as well, using his smell to track down the others. He picked up one of their scents, using his senses to lead him to it in the darkness; but the only thing that confused him was that he could smell the metallic odor of blood mixed in with the scent. This did not bode well.

*  
>Juvia waited until she felt that their enemy was gone from their vicinity, waiting as the overwhelming shades vanished. She allowed the water to seep back off the floor to her form as she pushed herself up, revealing a rather stunned Gray underneath her. The double of Gray, an ice sculpture formed like an unconscious him nearby, shattered to pieces.<p>

"Well, it's not dark anymore …" Gray scooted himself out from under Juvia, who was just thrilled beyond belief that she'd been able to help Gray-sama – and have him inside of her!

"Juvia protected you inside her Water Lock," Juvia explained, standing up onto her feet and brushing the dirt off her skin. "The enemy was fooled by it."

"And thanks to your meddling, the enemy also got away," Gray growled, watching her pale at his words. He truly didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this guy had attacked both of them and others nearby. It wasn't in his nature to turn tail or hide, even if it had been for his own good. _Speaking of people, where'd they all go?_ He unconsciously began to peel off his shirt, tossing it aside casually on the floor. Oh, if he only knew how much of Juvia's blood flushed into her brain at that point … "We need to go find Lucy, Erza and Natsu, now. Chances are they were targeted as well."

"R-right …" Juvia nodded. She knew who Lucy and Erza were, but Natsu …? Perhaps that was the fire mage she attacked earlier that day. _Juvia did not mean to hurt him. Just stop him._ She frowned.

"Come on," Gray instructed, and started to charge into another room, Juvia quickly pursuing him. She thought it would be better for them to inspect rather than charge, as they wouldn't be noticed if the enemies were still near – but she wasn't about to lecture Gray for it, either. No, she was too absorbed in observing the contours of his back rather than approaching a battle appropriately.

Gray spied a broken machine across one room, and ran over to it. He soon spotted the figure of Lucy sprawled on the ground, shaking a little. _Ah, good, she's alive then –_ but as he approached, he felt his blood run colder than it ever had on any mission or training he received in his life. Lucy's right hand clasped at the right side of her head, her face contorted into pain; blood spilled out from between her fingers, matting and crusting in her hair, smearing against the tiles. She was trying her best not to shout in pain, but Gray couldn't see the full damage because she was trying to hide it behind her clasped hand. _But it looks like her ear was hit._

A plethora of curses ran through Grays' mind as he crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Luce, can you hear me?" He could feel anger boiling inside him, against the enemies who had done this. "Lucy!"

Lucys' eyes travelled over to him, widening a little as she bit her lip. "… Gray …" She squeaked, shakily using her free hand to push herself up off the ground, but felt a small fit of dizziness hit her. Gray caught her before that happened, doing his best to ignore the blood now smearing against his pants and arm.

"Lucy, let me see what they did," Gray demanded, but he could tell that she couldn't hear him – likely because of both the trauma to the side of her head, and to the shock of being hit. He pried back her hand a little, and nearly wanted to throw up. It looked like the side of her head had been grazed by a bullet, and her ear had been completely ripped off. He let her hand go back to it as he furiously began to fume.

Juvia approached them as well. She first felt a pang of jealously when she saw Gray holding the blonde, but when she saw the blood, she quickly realized it was far more serious and much more of a concern than love rivals. "What happened?" Juvia asked, carefully surveying the area.

"Who did this, Lucy?" Gray growled, feeling his muscles tighten and turn rigid. He could feel his own magical power turning over in fury. His friend, his comrade (and moderate love interest, although he had yet to realize it) had been deeply hurt – scarred, even. They were supposed to be on a _vacation_, and things went horribly wrong. "Who did this?" He roared, not even caring that the enemies might her hears shouts and come after them all.

"T-they're after Erza …" Lucy managed to speak, although she clearly wanted to pass out, relieve the pain if she could. She wanted to be strong, though – she had to continue helping, even with this setback. _It hurts, it really hurts._ She could feel tears stinging at her eyes as the pain became nearly unbearable; the side of her head even felt a little numb. The man had been aiming for her head – she knew that her ear being hit was a much better outcome, but she still felt terrible. She knew later she would think about how scarred she would be, or if her hearing would be ruined, but now, yes now she needed to focus on the situation at hand. Her keys had fallen somewhere into the broken machine, she was useless as of right now. If she were to be of any help, then she had to remain awake, damn it! "They … took Happy, too …!"

Darkness suddenly engulfed the rooms again, and Gray and Juvia looked around in surprise. Juvia readied herself for an assault, her hands turning into a type of water blade. She spread out droplets of water in a perimeter around the room, so if someone stepped on them, she would know where they were coming from.

"Lucy, you need to keep your head above your heart so the blood doesn't gush out so fast," Gray ordered. He knew little about medical treatment, but he knew something about first aid. He received nothing but a whimper. _I don't think she can hear anything right now …_ it didn't surprise him. The emotions he felt were indescribable. He couldn't stand this. He helped her sit up against the back of the machine, at least part of it that was still standing. _We need to get out of here, get her to a doctor … but we can't leave the enemies her without knowing what happened to Erza!_ "We have to get her out, Juvia … can you tell where Erza is?" He asked.

"Juvia is not sure where Erza is," she answered truthfully, remaining on guard. But a few seconds later, a frown crossed her face. "Gray-sama, someone is approaching."

Gray's brow furrowed like never before as hatred swelled within him. He sharply turned his neck, roaring. "_WHO'S THERE_?"

The approaching figure sensed the rage, and momentarily stopped. A minute later, the room was lit by flames sprouting out from the figures hand, and he came closer. Gray didn't relax, even though he now knew who it was. _No, this is good. I can entrust Lucy to him and Juvia, make sure they get her out. Then I can look for Erza._ Juvia recognized him as her earlier hit-and-run victim, and knew he was not one of their enemies, so she allowed him to advance towards them.

Natsu could smell the blood even more now; his flames lit the room, and he could see Lucy's pain as she clasped at the side of her head. Even in the firelight, he knew what had happened. He could even smell a slight amount of brain matter, and that was far from good. _She should be unconscious_, he noted, bending down to inspect the damage. Lucy saw him and sniffed, wanting to hold back the tears but found she couldn't. _It's too much, it's too much!_ Her mind screamed, and she knew it was affecting her in ways she couldn't comprehend

"Flame Brain, take Lucy to a doctor, _now!_" Gray snapped, disturbed by the earlier sight of the blood and how much pain she seemed to feel … the bullet had lopped off her ear and grazed close to her brain, her hair a matted, bloody mess. He could even feel some of her blood on his skin, but he was too furious to bother to wipe it off. He stood up on his feet, cursing. "I've got to go look for Erza!"

"J-Juvia will go with -!"

"No, stay and make sure they get out of here!" Gray ordered; he didn't want to seem so pushy, but damn it, they harmed one of his friends, and another one of his friends might be in danger. He didn't want any more victims than there already were. He could feel angry, warm tears running down his face, and he was glad that no one could see them in the darkness. "_Just get out and get to safety!_" He tore off down the room and into another room, running madly into the darkness as he tried to locate Erza. He had to find her; he had to make sure she was safe. Already one friend was severely hurt, he wouldn't let another be harmed as well!

"Natsu-san," Juvia recalled his name from earlier; her stalking had enabled her to find out much about Gray's acquaintances. "We should go."

Natsu frowned further, encouraging Lucy to let him take a look at the damage. Her ear was completely blown off; some of the bone had been grazed, and a small hairline fracture ran in the bone that he could visibly see. Her hearing would be ruined in that ear for good, and she would be in pain for quite a while afterwards.

"Sorry, Natsu …" Lucy spoke softly, knowing he was there. The anguish was clearly evident in her voice even as she attempted to put on a brave face.

He felt a pang of familiarity as he thought of this … he knew what it was like to lose a part of your body. For a long time you would feel phantom pains, missing the limb or part as you tried to re-adapt to the environment around you. He didn't wish this on anyone, especially someone who hadn't committed atrocious sins. It was far better to deal with bruises, broken bones, unconsciousness or even death than to deal with permanently losing a part of one's flesh. _She won't forgive herself. She won't ever be happy with the mutilation. She will see her scars every time and wish she had it back._ _She will deal with years of depression, perhaps for her entire life. Others will never treat her the same way ever again._

… He couldn't allow that.

He couldn't let another suffer the way he had.

Screw keeping his magic secret. He needed to do this.

He sharply turned his gaze to Juvia, who was encouraging them to leave. "Natsu-san, carry her out." She replied, biting her own tongue. She clearly didn't like this any better than he did, but he didn't budge. He allowed the flames to sprout from his hand again, allowing it to write words in the air before him.

FIND THE REST OF HER EAR.

Juvia's eyes widened. She hadn't seen such finite control of fire before that allowed for text-writing in the air. Totomaru had never performed such a feat. But she knew it was a more serious situation, and she was more concerned with the words themselves. "Natsu-san, it's quite possible her ear was shattered into fragments. It is better to get her to a doctor now and seal the wound –"

FIND THE PIECES. NOW.

The water mage didn't wish to argue. She realized he was as upset by this as Gray-sama had been. And, admittedly, she couldn't recall other mages ever being attacked this badly … mages rarely aimed for such scarring. _He might want to bring the pieces to the doctor to see if he can patch them back together better. _"Juvia will do as you wish. But prepare her to leave." Juvia ordered, and allowed her water to seep into the broken machine behind her, seeking out the pieces of flesh that were likely buried in it. She also felt her water brush against the keys she knew the Celestial Mage carried, so she used her water to lift them out as well, letting them clutter against the ground beside them.

Natsu took a few deep breaths, knowing what he was about to do would be against his promises, against his desire to hide. But his mind was made up and he would do it. He brought his hand up against his chest, concentrating his aura into his stomach. He listened to the resonance of his own heart, inscribing an incantation inside of it. Soon enough, a red magic incantation circle appeared before him, perpendicular to the floor and expanding out as wide as his own chest. It was filled with a number of tiny symbols that continued to flash against one another, changing so fast that they couldn't be read. Not that they could be read anyway, as it was a dead language.

Juvia turned her head, her eyes widening as she saw the magical incantation. "Natsu-san, what are you doing?"

He had to focus. He ignored her. In his mind, he began to recite an old spell; a strange, clicking, grunting sound erupted from his throat, and the magical circle before him began to rotate in one direction ever so slightly.

"Natsu-san, Juvia repeats, what are you doing?" She asked rather harshly, puzzled by his actions. She had found several parts of the ear, and still sought out the rest. She brought them up to her hand, but she didn't know what Natsu was doing. _He might be intending to help her, but it's also possible he's going to hurt her._ Her eyes narrowed. _If he betrays Gray-sama's trust -!_

But something even more bizzare happened. The red incantation circle … it suddenly changed. As it rotated to its side, the color changed to a cerulean blue, and his entire aura … it _transformed_. It wasn't the same aura that it had been before. She couldn't recognize it. Her eyes widened. The blue aura vanished back into his body, and he took a few, deep breaths, recalibrating his body to whatever he had just completed. It almost sounded like his throat was choking a little, a few trails of flames spitting out of it as he coughed. _What did he just do?_

"Natsu …?" Lucy asked weakly, having seen the strange magic as well. "What are you …?"

Natsu let his stomach obtain equilibrium again, allowing his magic to readjust. He prepared himself, and turned his head over to Juvia. They couldn't see each other in the total darkness, but he had outstretched his hand, and she could sense it too. She had obtained all the parts of the ear that she could have, and placed them in his hand. Natsu closed his fingers around the part, not in the least bit disturbed by holding her flesh. He pushed Lucy's own hand away, and she decided she would trust him. She was feeling woozy anyway … she didn't think she could remain conscious much longer. A few seconds later, she too fell into darkness.

He pressed the bits of flesh against the side of her head, and a cerulean blue aura emerged from the tips of his fingers, his eyes glowing the same eerie color of the new aura of his body. Juvia stood there, watching, stunned by what she saw happen next.

*  
>Gray continued down the progression of rooms, his teeth gritting as he began to roar. "ERZA! ERZA, WHERE ARE YOU?" He roared at the top of his lungs, jumping over any obstacles he bumped into as he continued his search. If he found Erza, great. If he found an enemy … they were in for a world of trouble. "ERZA!"<p>

As he stopped for a moment, catching his breath as he tried to make up his mind as to which direction he should take, he heard the familiar chinking of armor down the hallway. He sharply turned his head. "ERZA, IS THAT YOU?"

"SHUT UP, GRAY!" Her voice shouted back, running up to him in the darkness. "You're too loud! You _want _them to find us?" She spat.

"Erza, they shot off Lucy's ear!" He growled.

Erza's breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened. Even in the darkness, he could sense her shock. "… _What_?"

"Ah, making things easier for us, right?" Wally's voice appeared from nearby them. Erza saw a red laser beam aim in their direction, and she kicked Gray aside in an attempt to keep him from harm's way. The bullet whizzed between the two, striking the balcony behind them.

Erza threw herself forward, swinging the sword over the heads of Wally and Milliana; Simon, who was there as well, knocked the sword from her hand, it clattering to the ground not too far away. She was still too emotionally upset to battle right, and in the darkness, she could barely see who she was fighting. She didn't really want to fight her old friends, but she couldn't stand by as her current friends were harmed either.

Gray _tch_ed, reading his posture once more. "Ice Make: …!" He didn't finish his sentence, even as his fist struck against his open palm as his magic readied himself. He felt himself, ironically, frozen in place as a magic circle appeared beneath his feet. A strange sensation overwhelmed him, and he felt as if he were being dragged into an unfamiliar space

"Oh, Milliana, I have a present for you," Wally spoke, turning to the cat-lover. A blue cat appeared in his hands, and she squealed in delight. "A kitty? Nyan!" She began to throw the unconscious kitty up in the air, catching it in her hands.

"Happy!" Erza shouted, holding her sword up against her former friends. She couldn't believe she called them friends … how much had they changed? Why did they change so much? But her aching heart already knew the answer: _Jellal …_

They suddenly heard pounding against the doors of the casino, and shouts. The military had finally come to see what was happening, and they would be in here soon.

"Erza," Wally spoke coldly. He cared for Erza, but he knew what his mission was and they neither had the time nor the firepower to both capture her and fend off the military. Having her come to them, rather than dragging her back, would be the better option now. "If you want us to not kill your friend, you'll come to us in the Tower within the next two days."

"_Oy, let me out of this_!" Gray shouted, pounding his fists against the card, but to no avail. Shou kept his fingers on the edges of the card, angered even further by his sister's resilience.

"You're not escaping this card. It's one of the highest grade capture cells," Shou couldn't help but smirk, laughing at the trapped ice mage inside of it. "Magic won't break the space."

"_Let Gray go!"_ Erza screamed, terrified that they had him. She didn't know what would happen to him, but it likely wouldn't end well. But a magic circle appeared above the captor's heads, and they began to teleport from whence they came from.

"See you later, Er-chan!" Milliana waved, holding the unconscious blue cat in her arms. The four of them – plus Happy and Gray – vanished, as did the darkness around the rooms. Erza fell to her knees, trembling, even as she heard the army bust through the doors and into the surrounding rooms.

_Gray … Happy …! Lucy …! _She felt warm tears fall down her cheek as her body shook in horror – a fear she hadn't felt in a long, _long _time, as her past began to haunt her. Her friends had been hurt … her friends had been captured … and she didn't know if she had it inside herself to face her past for them.


	17. IV: Finding Fortitude

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Seventeen: Finding Fortitude**

* * *

><p>Erza could barely carry her feet back to her own room as her body seemed to weigh her down, far more than it ever had; thoughts scrambled in her mind, the past events of the last few hours replaying over and over and over. She felt lost in a sickly dimension, passing things that made just as much sense as the events in her life –which was very little.<p>

The military had questioned her presence there when clearly no one else was. She knew telling them of the Tower of Heaven, the very place she feared, would only lead to further disaster … she had held her tongue, lied, telling them that because she was a mage she could resist the card magic the offenders had used. They believed her.

But what frightened her is that they found _no one else_ in those rooms … _Natsu, Lucy … where did they go?_ She swung herself around the corner of the staircase, heading back up to her suite. She needed to think. She couldn't make a decision in this instant. _Did they capture them as well?_ Gray had told her that Lucy had been hurt. But at the thought of Gray, she raised her hand to rub at her temples, her jaw tightening. _Gray …_ they had captured him. And they would kill him if she didn't return.

Should she return? Should she go? Should she trust Gray to handle this somehow? What should she do first? Should she concern herself with Natsu and Lucy, or with Gray and Happy? Should she return to Fairy Tail and enlist help, or use the time she had to track them down? Should she really fight against her old friends? Even if they had attacked her and her new friends … she still loved them deep down. She slammed her armored fist into the wall beside her, large spider web cracks making their way across the surface. _I don't know what to do … I just don't know what to do!_

*  
>A ship in the distance approached a rocky shore of an island, the guards sending signals to confirm the identity of those aboard, and allowing it to dock. The guards wore the same uniforms as those that once enslaved them, in an attempt to keep the rebellion a secret from the outside world. The uniforms also would trick their "on land comrades," and keep the supply of food trickling in. The eyeless fanged beasts wagged their fleshy tails as they scaled the rocks, devouring the dead carcasses of birds that fell when they came too close to the tower that stood at the center of the island.<p>

Inside the main, uppermost chamber of the tower, a man with long bluish hair emerged from a radiant magical circle, rising up to meet the hooded one who sat in the throne across the room. He took a few steps forward to the throne, his hair sweeping across the floor. All around him were images and symbols of a long forgotten era, embellished in gold and in marbles – none of which had ever seen the light of day.

"Jellal-sama," the man spoke, offering a bow; his figure was outlined by the glowing outcrop of crystals behind him as he walked down the aisle connecting the throne to the gem conglomeration. "I am here to report that they are heading back. They have not retrieved Erza, for the military came too quickly, but they have captured one of her friends and intend to lure her here."

The one seated on the throne, presumably Jellal, allowed a deep smirk to cross his face. "Interesting … to have her come here on her own." _If it fails, we will retrieve her using other means._

The long haired man bowed again, then rose. "Jellal-sama, if you do not mind my asking, why have you let that traitor live until now? With your magical power, you should have been able to dispose of her easily."

Jellal let out an amused laugh. "Well, that wouldn't do. The world would be too boring a place. However, now that the Tower of Heaven is complete, allowing her to live would cause issues. The time has come." He moved his hands to the armrests of his throne, smirking as he saw the world before him in shades of red. _You will become a living sacrifice to our aspiration, Erza Scarlet._

*  
>Natsu breathed a sigh of relief as they snuck back into the suite. He had very little narrow timing between finishing his task and escaping the military's probing. Juvia carried the unconscious Lucy in her arms, carefully laying her on one of the beds. Natsu checked the room to make sure no one was there but themselves, and he felt reassured when he could sense no presences other than their own. However, he kept the lights off. He didn't want to chance alerting any enemy of their location if they could see the rooms from the outside.<p>

Juvia retrieved a few of the towels and washcloths from the adjacent bathroom, filling a small dish with warm water and returning to Lucy' side. She carefully wiped away the dried, crusted blood from her skin and from her matted hair, using her watery fingers to cleanse it. She barely knew this girl – in fact, in her eyes, she proved to be a love rival – but even she felt a deep concern. It wasn't just about her, either … it was also about the other mage in the room. After she finished cleaning up the blonde girl, she stood up, cautiously walking over to the balcony area where he seemed to be keeping guard. The impression he gave remained alien from his original aura, and it truly did alarmed her.

"Natsu-san," she spoke, all seriousness in her voice and her eyes as she watched the pink haired mage turn to him. "Juvia would like to know just what happened."

For a moment, he didn't move. He contemplated on what to tell her, taking out his notebook and scribbling down an answer. _Why isn't he using the fire text from before?_ She had to wonder, but she had seen him writing in the notebook to the other mages before … perhaps he was keeping his abilities hidden from them. In the moonlight, she could at least read his written words.

[_I must ask that you keep it a secret._]

"Why?" She frowned. Her S-Class mage instincts wouldn't let this slide. When she became serious, she truly was a fearsome opponent to have. "Just how many abilities do you have that you're hiding?"

[_Do not tell anyone what you saw._] He repeated, the grim expression on his face telling her he meant a deadly business. [_If word gets out, I will be hunted by far too many enemies to count._]

She didn't know what to think. Natsu appeared to be Gray-sama's friend, but she had a feeling he was hiding _far_ too much from them. He clearly stood on a level far beyond what he normally displayed. Perhaps he was an enemy in disguise, or an escaped convict, or something much worse. _He seems to be honest in saying he will be hunted, even if he refuses to explain what happened._ However, she wouldn't do anything, not until Gray-sama came and she spoke to him of this.

"Very well. Juvia will not speak of it. However, if you bring harm using such powers to Gray-sama or any of his friends, Juvia will ensure she finds out what it was." After declaring her threat, she crossed her arms and walked back towards where Lucy remained in the bed, taking the keys she had picked up off the floor earlier and setting them on the nightstand nearby.

Natsu nodded, returning his gaze to the outside world, but now he felt glum. _This woman … she's the definition of a stalker._ Worse yet, a water mage – perhaps the element he most despised. If he remained on her good side, he wouldn't have to worry too much. He knew she couldn't define what he had used, but he knew very well she could find out if she investigated enough. _I just hope it never comes to that._

*  
>Erza reached her room, her hand inches away from the doorknob when he paused. She didn't know what to expect … would her friends be there, or …? <em>You've got to pull yourself together … you <em>must_ figure out what to do. _But every time she told herself those words, the more she felt a strain on her mind and her heart.

She forced herself to turn the doorknob and enter, hearing the hinges creak as she did so; the room was dark, but she saw figures inside. She could see one by the window, and in the moonlight she could see the hint of pink hair. As far as she knew, _very few _people had such colored hair, but kept her sword at the ready. "Natsu?"

The figure turned, and she could see the hints of his face; it was him. She took a few steps inside and shut the door, this time spying another character by the bed, and yet another _in_ the bed. She could see a faint golden color and the shine of keys on the nightstand. _Lucy! They brought her back … and she's breathing!_ But who was that next to her? Erza moved towards the third figure, growling as she recognized the attire and face of a mage she once considered an enemy.

"Answer what you're doing here, Juvia of the Deep." Erza growled and aimed her sword at Juvia, recognizing the other S-Class Phantom mage by sight. Juvia's stony face did not change in the moonlight room, even with the intense anger Erza let escape from her body.

"Juvia's not an enemy anymore; she is a free wizard." Juvia answered, standing tall and proud to face Erza, who didn't want to let her guard down. "Juvia has been considering joining Fairy Tail, she met you here by chance. Gray-sama and I were talking before the attack."

'_By chance,' right._ Natsu thought sarcastically, letting his arm swing down freely as he approached the two of them with ease. Erza cautiously averted her gaze to Natsu, and saw that he seemed perfectly relaxed about her being here … _Then … she's probably not lying._ Erza cautiously lowered her sword, but the relaxing of her guard caused her emotions to begin to drain from her as well. Warm tears began to spill from her left eye, catching the two mages in front of her off guard. Her sword fell to the ground, and she felt her knees buckle, as she collapsed down onto the floor, sobbing like a wreck.

"U-umm, Erza-san?" Juvia asked worriedly, taking a few steps forward and crouching down a little. Natsu too moved ahead, and carefully seated himself on the floor, ready to listen and write if need be.

"I'm sorry … I s-shouldn't break down l-like this …" Erza sniffed, wiping away the tears away from her eyes, wanting to put on her brave mask once more in front of these two. She probably could have if another Fairy Tail member were present, but they weren't … Gray was gone, and Lucy was unconscious in the bed.

They waited patiently for her to collect herself, and she eventually found it in herself to speak again. "I don't know what to tell you first …" she spoke quietly, bringing her legs back in to a dignified kneeling position. "They've captured Gray …"

Juvia's face contorted into horror and Natsu seemed amazed by this as well. _He was captured? I thought he would do better than that - but then again, he_ was_ in a fit of rage …_ Natsu continued his intense stare, even if he wasn't thinking too many of his own thoughts at the moment.

"They captured him … and Happy … they told me that if I don't come to them in two days' time, they'll kill him …" Erza replied, her head bowing low so she couldn't meet their eyes.

_Gray-sama? They're going to _kill_ Gray-sama?_ Juvia could feel the rage growing in her body. They were going to kill her desired soul mate, and she would make certain that they didn't do so! But even though her rage egged her on to shake the "where" out of Erza, she also realized that Titania was truly perturbed by this as well … though she didn't consider _her_ a love rival. It's was the busty blonde that was the _real_ problem. Her fists tightened as a small sample of water began to trickle off her skin, but she controlled herself. The mage she heard legends of was sitting before her, and clearly in need of help.

Natsu was scribbling in his notebook, and passed the writing on the clean page to Erza. Erza took it, squinting as she put it up close to her face, angling it so the moonlight could aid her eyesight. [_Who were they?_]

"They were old friends of mine," she answered slowly, returning the notebook to Natsus' hand. "I haven't seen them in years, it was long before I joined Fairy Tail … t-they've changed _so_ much …" she began to shake again as old memories vividly wheeled about in her mind, the reels of moments in her early life playing as if they had happened merely seconds again. She could see Wally and Milliana playing together, Simon giving her food when hers had been taken from her, Shou tying knots in her hair, and Jellal … and Rob-jii-chan … she raised her hands to her head, wanting them to stop. The emotional turmoil was quickly becoming too much for her. "They were … they were …!"

A blue light appeared behind her head. Her eyes widened as she fell forward, feeling her body grow increasingly numb. _What …?_ She couldn't even comprehend what had happened, for by the time Natsu caught her, she was in a deep slumber.

"Natsu-san, what did you just do and why did you do that?" Juvia snapped, recognizing the glow as the same one from before. She was livid that he had just knocked unconscious the _only_ one with answers.

[_She was breaking down._] Natsu had already written the response in the notebook, handing it over to Juvia as he carefully stood up, trying to balance the heavy weight on him and pull her over to the other bed. [_We have two days – we should make sure she gets her rest. Otherwise she'll rush into this with too many unresolved emotions._]

Juvia still didn't appreciate not being a part of this decision, but there wasn't a whole lot she could do at the moment. _It is better to remain on lockdown for tonight, but even so … Graaayyy-saaammaaa!_ She cried into her arm, imagining the torment he must be facing right now. She took a moment to control herself, Natsu laying Erza into the second bed in the room. "Alright. You and Juvia will switch off taking guard." Juvia spoke, plopping down in a nearby chair. She would take the first shift … she was too upset about Gray-sama to sleep.

*  
>Lucy's eyes shot open, the sunlight shimmering in the room stinging her eyes as they retracted. She whimpered as she raised her arm to her forehead, experiencing a piercing headache. <em>What happened again …<em>? She asked herself groggily. _We were at Akane resort, still here, and then we went to the casino._ then she jolted up in the bed, frantically looking around. _That's right! We were attacked by those creeps, and –_ her hand flew up to her ear, but she froze. _Wait, why is it there? Shouldn't it be gone? There was no way that was a hallucination …_ that side of the head still felt relatively numb, it couldn't be fake.

It was then she noticed that Natsu was sitting on the edge of her bed, _staring _at her. Pulling back with a cross between a shriek and a squeak, her noises had awoken the water mage on the nearby chair. "N-Natsu!" she then saw the other figure in the room. "The phantom woman? What is she doing here!" Lucy exclaimed with a hushed hiss.

[_She's been helping us out. She carried you up here._] Natsu answered as Juvia began to force herself up and walk over.

"Why is my ear here? What did you do before I passed out?" She narrowed her eyes in Natsu's direction, demanding answers.

_Damn it, she remembers._ He inwardly groaned, but answered her nonetheless. [_I used magic I shouldn't have. Please do not go around telling people I healed it._]

"…You _healed_ it?" She repeated, surprised. "But you're a fire mage, not a healing mage!"

Natsu wanted to change the topic. [_Can you hear?_]

"… How am I supposed to test my hearing with _that_?" She mumbled, but took a moment to listen to her surroundings. She could hear the noises of the room just fine. "Yeah, it seems to work fine. But what did you do? And how?" She asked again, tracing her fingers up along the ridge, freezing. Something still didn't feel quite right …

Natsu fumbled through the nightstand near his side, pulling out a hand mirror and passing it over to Lucy. She silently took the mirror in her hands, anxious and nervous as to what she might see. She wanted to see, but didn't want to at the same time. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her eyes to trail over to the reflection of her ear in the mirror … and had to admit, she was surprised.

Most of her ear had been restored. Pieces of it had been seamed back together with very light, faint scarring, and her hearing worked well – something she thought she might've lost. She ran her fingers up behind the ear, realizing the skin behind it was also mended. However, a large, triangular piece of her upper part of the ear was gone, almost as if an animal had bit it off or something along those lines – but its edges had been sealed and, although still a bright red and numb, would be alright. She just continued to stare at it, until she felt the gentle nudge of the notebook at her wrist, chancing to look down at the words on the page.

[_It couldn't be completely fixed. I had to use some of the pieces to stitch your skull back together, and replace the flesh disintegrated by the bullet._] He answered, truly remorseful. He hated seeing _anyone_ receive some form of disfigurement, be they enemy, friend, or something in between. _But at least her hearing in that ear has been restored._

"No … thank you, Natsu," Lucy forced herself to smile, warm tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes as she looked back up at him. "I'm really grateful … I thought I wasn't going to be able to hear again." She began to sniff, unable to fight back the tears. _He healed it the best he could. There's no way I _can_ thank him. He's saved me from so much trouble …_

Before Natsu could do anything, Lucy dropped the mirror on the bed, threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu in a great, big hug. She was crying now, not caring about the situation. "Thank you, Natsu! I'm sorry we keep getting you into these situations, I'm sorry you're always stuck saving me!" She sniffed, squeezing him. Natsu twitched when he felt her face nuzzle into his scarf, and he began to grow nervous. He carefully stretched out his arm to the notebook, writing down some words.

[_Juvia helped too. She carried you up here and cleaned you off._] Natsu wrote, pushing the blonde back away from him. He still didn't appreciate such close contact. Especially with a large-breasted female. Yes, even with his own disfigurements and his disinterest in finding a partner (or knowing how to woo one) at the moment, he was still a male and he was still just as prone to the temptation of round and soft things as he was to male egos and hierarchies (previously seen when he sparred with Gray). Not many people attempted to _hug _him, so he didn't usually have to worry about such encounters.

Lucy glanced down at the words, then turned to Juvia, puppy-eyed. It caught Juvia off guard. "Juvia … thank you!" Now her hug attack was aimed for the water mage, who was also quite unfamiliar with such personal contact. However her reaction was in fact a growl. "Love rival …" Lucy backed off a bit, blinking. "What?"

Lucy began to look around, curious. She would push back her own encounter and scar for now. She then noticed a familiar figure of an armored redhead on the bed nearby, clearly completely out of it, and she nervously cleared her throat. "Umm … what else happened last night?"

This seemed to trigger a sore spot in Juvia, for her waterworks turned on and Lucy scrambled back to avoid the drenching tears from her eyes. "Gray-sama was captured!" She howled in misery.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered, looking back and forth between the two mages. Natsu nodded to confirm. "Why? And Happy, is he okay? And why is Erza like that?" She pointed wildly over to the other bed.

[_Give me a few minutes to write it all down._] Natsu wrote to her, and she nodded. She glanced down at her clothes, seeing bits of blood and things-she-didn't-want-to-know-what-they-were dried on her attire. "Blegh … okay, I'll take the time to change." Lucy pushed herself up onto her feet, but as she stood, she felt a strange 'sway' motion in her right ear. However, it soon vanished, and she shook herself out of it as she clamored over to her suitcase to dig around for something more appropriate.

She found her usual attire and changed in the bathroom. She took a moment to stare at her face in the mirror, unable to look away from the missing piece of her ear. _I thought that when I'd wake up, I'd be in a hospital for weeks while they tried to seal up the hole, maybe put a prosthetic ear on, and that my hearing would be ruined completely … I don't know what Natsu did or how he did it, but …_ she felt a small smile cross her face, a genuine feeling of happiness. _Now when I look at it, I'll remember what he did for me, and I'll be able to face it._ With the newfound feeling of confidence, she strolled out from the bathroom and back over to where Natsu was waiting. He handed her the notebook, and she began to read.

*  
><strong>"<strong>_Damn it, nothing's working,_" Gray growled from inside the card, knowing that draining himself of magical power was not the smartest idea but he didn't want to admit defeat either! Not against these scum! Normally he'd be a little more relaxed, a little more levelheaded than he was now, but circumstances were different. _They've deeply injured Lucy and terrified Erza – what am I supposed to do, just wait around on my ass in here for them to come and get me?_ He _hated_ being trapped in this thing too. The boundaries were small and he only had one window to look out of, and as far as he knew, his 'cell' was in somebody's pocket right now. Shattering the window hadn't worked, freezing the cell hadn't worked – it was growing increasingly frustrating. "_Oy, just let me out already!" _He shouted, pounding at the window.

He suddenly felt his cell rumble, and as he glanced back out the window, he could see the scene was changing. Soon, he presumed, the 'card' was brought up to meet the blond man's face, and it was leering. _Creepy,_ Gray twitched, but continued to pound at the card. "_Hey, let me out! You want to fight, then let's do it properly, bastard!_"

"That's precisely why we're _not_ letting you out," Shou grimaced. "And why did you strip?"

"_Gaah!_" Gray cursed, quickly redressing his lower half (it's hard to completely lose your cards in such a narrow space. "_Just what are you planning to do to Erza? Why is she so important to you guys?"_

"That's none of your business. You just stay in the card until she comes – if she thinks you're worth it, that is."

"_Don't you think I ought to know what's going on? You assholes hurt Lucy, and Erza's clearly disturbed by you! Just _why _is she your target?"_ Growling, he slammed his fist at the window before him, although it didn't help at all.

"Erza-nee-san betrayed us," Shou spat, his fingers tightening around the edges of the card. "She has no right to be called a _friend!_"

"_Then why do you still call her 'nee-san?_'" Gray retorted, crossing his arms sternly. He knew he was talking to a madman (who also happened to be his captor, whether he liked it or not), but he had to try to get some sense across. "_However she betrayed you, do you _really_ think she's capable of it? Just how is she as evil as you're saying she is? What did she _do?_"_

"Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" He roared, creasing one of the edges and causing Gray to leap a little to the side as his space became smaller because of it. "Nee-san betrayed us! She left us for dead! For her to go on like it never happened … _it's unforgivable! _When we have Nee-san and the resurrection is complete, we'll become the rulers of heaven, and none of you will _dare_ to cross us then!"

He roughly shoved the card back into his pocket, not wanting his enemy to see how upset he really was underneath. _Erza-nee-san betrayed Jellal … she tried to kill us all by sinking the ships … none of us can ever forgive her!_

*  
>"I remember you healing my ear – somehow … and passing out. So they took Gray and Happy, and told Erza she had to come to them if they wanted to see him alive again?" Lucy looked up at Natsu in disbelief, setting the paper back down. "And Juvia's helped us out?" Her eyes shifted over to the water mage attempting to amuse herself on the other side of the room.<p>

[_Yes. Now we're just waiting for Erza to wake up._] Natsu answered.

"And then we'll head off to wherever they told her to go … I presume you don't want to come with us, then?" Lucy chuckled nervously.

[_Most likely not. I've already drawn too much attention._]

"Heheh … well, I think Juvia and Erza and I should be able to handle it," Lucy flashed him a grin and a thumbs up, then realized: "Wait a minute, where are my keys?" _W-what if they're still downstairs?_

Natsu shifted his gaze over to the nightstand, and she turned to look as well. She sighed in relief when she saw the familiar key ring full of glints of gold and silver. "Ah, good, you got them. I should probably make sure they're—" she began, reaching her arm out to pick up the delicate keys, but Natsu grabbed her wrist. He seemed … frightful, nervous. "… Uuh, Natsu?"

_This is bad. My magic is still technically healing her scars, and is inside her. The moment she touches those keys, they're going to pick up on my energy and no doubt one or two of them will come out to investigate. _He kept his grip on her wrist, slowly pushing it back as he attempted to think up an excuse that wouldn't involve telling her _all_ spirits hated him. He did. [_It's not wise to touch your keys right now. The magic I used to heal you is still technically inside you, and it might mess with the keys themselves or with the portals your spirits come out of._]

Lucy's jaw dropped, spluttering nervously. "T-then what am I supposed to do? How long is this going to last?"

[_I do not know_. _Just hold off on summoning any of them._] He answered. _That was too close a call. _He'd have to ditch before she called any of them forth. _You're an idiot for befriending a Celestial Mage, that's all._

"Okay," Lucy decided she trusted Natsu this far, she shouldn't stop now. Besides, she didn't want to chance accidentally deforming one of her spirits! _But it makes me wonder exactly_ what_ magic he used._ Shoving such thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing that she likely wouldn't get the answer even if she inquired, she got up, stretching her arms out and feeling her spine crack. "Juvia, would you mind holding onto my keys?"

"Juvia minds," she glowered from her place, Lucy _eep_ing as she jumped back (Juvia entered her love rival mood again). "… But Juvia will hold onto them."

"Thank you! Natsu," she turned to him, her hands clasped together, feeling quite refreshed, despite the current situation. _It's not like we can do a whole lot until Erza wakes up … and Gray is capable of fending for himself for a little while._ _I hope._ "Let's go bring up some breakfast for everyone?"

Natsu agreed to it, walking out with Lucy to the hallway and down the stairs of the tower. Despite the commotion from last night, Lucy doubted they would stop all of the resorts' functions altogether – otherwise they'd be in serious trouble with those staying at the resort. They were halfway down a staircase when several military guards ran by the bottom, chattering with one another.

"Aah, I guess the military's still looking around for the culprits from last night. At least we avoided any questioning they had, right?" She turned to smile at Natsu, but then noticed his absence. "Eeh?" Lucy quickly looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. _Did … did he just ditch me?_

Back in the room, Juvia heard the door shut and looked over. "Natsu-san, Juvia thought you went downstairs." Juvia spoke, surprised to see the pink-haired boy back in the room, his back plastered against the closed door. Natsu shook his head, awkwardly smiling. Juvia shrugged and went back to her moping.

*  
>Her dreams were of a dark room; golden scribbled letters sprawled across the walls, reflecting dark symbols of an ancient eye. A crystal outcrop glowed across the room, and her hero stood there, leaning up against the crystals, laughing. She had to wonder if he had gone mad.<p>

_Erza … there is no freedom in this world. I realized that. It is not transient freedom that we require. It's _true _freedom. _Zeref's _freedom._

She felt a hollow presence surround her, and she felt herself thrown back into the real world – was it the real world – startled with a cold shiver. Her eyes flew open, glancing around where she was. _Where am I …? Wait, this is the room … back at Akane resort …_

_That's right. Shou, Milliana, Wally, Simon … they all came here … and they …_ she forced herself to sit up, startled that she was still wearing her heavy metal top armor. She had slept in her armor? _Was I really that out of it? It's true, I think I freaked out a little last night. _She felt a little calmer now, but even so …

She spied movement. She had to wonder as her eyes travelled over to the pink haired mage, who flashed her a cheesy grin as he came over to greet her. _Milliana's magic had no effect on him … why?_ She couldn't forget something like that, and now that she had time to think about it, it didn't make sense. The draining appeared to have no effect on him whatsoever … _Come to think of it …_ When she had interrupted the battle between Aria and him, back when Phantom attacked them, he showed no signs of being affected by _his_ draining ability either. _Is he somehow immune to draining magic? Is that even possible?_

This wasn't her only concern. Something seemed … fundamentally different about Natsu. She couldn't place her finger on it either. _He appears exactly the same, but …_ she didn't really finish her thoughts, for Lucy had come up to her with a rather awkward smile.

"Erza! I'm glad to see you're awake!" Lucy spoke, sitting down next to the redhead.

Erza's eyes widened at the sight of the younger blonde she considered a sister. _Didn't Gray say …? _She couldn't immediately see any damage, but then she saw the blonde's right ear. A large chip was missing from it, and she _knew_ it hadn't been like that before. "Lucy … your …" Erza raised her hand a little, shaking, but didn't _dare_ to bring it up to Lucy.

"Aah, my ear – don't worry, it was healed pretty well," she chuckled, beginning to stroke it with her own hand. She too was still taking time to get used to it, and she knew Natsu didn't want people knowing _he_ healed her ear so she left his name out of the conversation.

_Even if it's so small, and even if it's been healed the best it could be, she still lost something … and this time, it was because of me._ The thought echoed bitterly in her own mind, and subconsciously she brought her own hand up to her own right eye – the eye she couldn't cry tears from. A surge of guilt plagued her, and she didn't know what to do. The disturbed, distraught emotions she felt from the night prior had calmed, but still she could not calculate an answer.

"Natsu told me a lot about what happened. He said that these guys called themselves your former comrades?" Lucy inquired, but she received no answer. So she took up Erza's hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze in comfort. "I know you probably don't want to tell us a whole lot, but we're on your side, no matter what, Erza!"

"… I know that," Erza responded with a nod. _These truly are my friends at the moment. I need to be strong so that I can continue to protect them._ "They were my friends in the past … long before I ever came to Fairy Tail. But circumstances made it so we couldn't be together anymore. I didn't think I'd ever see them again …"

"Erza, could you please explain these things to us?" Lucy asked quietly, daring to put her hand on the Titania's shoulder. "Why are they after you?"

Erza returned a faint smile, though it tightened at the sight of Lucy's ear. _She's already lost something because of this … even if she does not follow me, she has a right to know. Also …_ she looked at Juvia and Natsu, _they should probably hear it too, even though …_ it pained her to want to dig these up. To come out of her shell. But she was wearing her armor … she'd be safe in telling them, wouldn't she? "I'm not exactly sure of the reason why they are after me, but I can guess. Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world. This is a future I can't oppose, therefore … while I'm still here, I'll tell you everything."

Lucy could feel her throat run dry at the sadness and humbleness she felt pouring from Erza's mouth. She would tell them _everything_? _Well, it makes sense that we know what we're getting into when we get off to go find Gray and Happy. So I should listen carefully!_

However, both Natsu and Juvia felt differently about her words. Both were thinking along the same lines from where they stood, silently listening: _Is she planning on dying?_ The way she spoke her words … they wanted to ignore it, but they found it continued to nag the back of their minds.

"They want me to return to a Tower … it's moniker is the Tower of Heaven. It's also known as the 'R-System.' More than ten years ago – at least for a dozen years before then, even – a black magic religious cult began to build on the island, constructing the tower in order to cast a forbidden spell to resurrect someone from the dead." Memories of the tower, of the times she had been there, began to flutter through her mind, despite how much she desired to forget them. "It requires a large number of living sacrifices. And through the slave-labor of the sacrificial humans they amplified the magical power they needed. I was also one of those living sacrifices when I was little.

"Those who tried to escape, or rebelled, would disappear, one by one. There was no peace of mind. But even then, I made friends who I could open up to." Despite the more recent events, a small smile graced her lips, though it was filled with sorrow. "Even if it was for only a brief moment … one of the people I knew then was Jellal. He came to rescue me when they planned to sacrifice me, but they caught him instead. They had decided the best punishment would be to sacrifice him in my stead.

"My friends and I – my friends back then, that is … we incited a rebellion to try to save him. Jellal was our leader … he had a strong sense of justice and I looked up to him. But it was at that moment that magic used to sacrifice victims had changed him into a completely different person. If it is possible to call a person 'evil,' then that is what I shall call Jellal. The rebellion started taking a turn for the worst … even the one parent figure I had, Rob-jii-chan, died protecting us … in some fit of anger, I activated my magical power. We managed to push all the way to the main chamber, and I went in to retrieve Jellal while the others went to liberate the ships and supplies for ourselves, but … something happened to him. He didn't want to escape, he wanted to stay, believing that freedom no longer existed. He had somehow obtained unbelievable powers, and I believe that something possessed him. He wanted to complete the cult's original mission and resurrect Zeref."

"Zeref?" Lucy interrupted, stunned. "Isn't that the same guy that created Deloria from before?"

Erza nodded solemnly. "I believe they are connected, yes. The flute magic, Lullaby, was also one of his demons."

"And they're trying to resurrect him now." Juvia frowned. _This is not a good revelation. _Natsu too seemed disturbed by this, though he remained quiet on the matter.

"I don't understand his motive." Erza admitted.

"Then why did your past allies turn against you?" Lucy worried, unable to comprehend why anyone could even _think_ Erza meant ill-will, or that she could be considered an enemy (by former friends, that was).

"When I refused, Jellal effectively banished me so that he could convince the other sacrifices to stay and continue working on the tower. He threatened that if I ever told the others, or attempted to return, he would kill my old friends. I don't remember a lot after that, other than waking up on the mainland. I came to Fairy Tail afterwards, where Rob-jii-chan told us he used to be a member. I haven't heard anything since … well, until now … Jellal must have somehow indoctrinated them after I vanished. And since I have been gone for nearly ten years, it's understandable that they would consider me an enemy."

"But it was for their sake!" Lucy persisted. "And even then –"

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but I'm not willing to argue it now." Erza replied, pushing herself forward and off of the bed. She glanced out the window, her heart still heavy, but safe inside her armor. "If I can defeat Jellal … this will all be over." _I must regain my courage for all of them … I need to go and save my friends, and bring down the real enemy. I can't let this problem persist any longer._ She needed to be strong – she needed to prove her strength. And even though her heart continued to weep, she would do so, even if no one forgave her for the deeds she knew needed done. "We need to retrieve Gray and Happy … and I need to fight Jellal." She turned to the others, forcing a smile. She began to walk towards the door, ready to face the world as she was. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'm behind you all the way, Erza!" Lucy flashed a thumbs up, knowing that Erza still couldn't bring herself to glance at her face (she figured why), but she wouldn't abandon her because of a silly thing like that.

_Finally!_ Juvia mentally screamed. _We're going to rescue Gray-sama!_ Not that he'd likely need rescuing … he was her knight in shining armor. But she would still go to greet him. "Juvia will go as well!"

Surprisingly, as the three women left the room, Natsu continued to trail them – even all the way down to the beach, where they planned to discuss how to get to the tower. "Umm, Natsu, I thought you were planning on leaving." Lucy recalled, becoming suspicious at the cloaked mage trailing behind them.

[_I'm going._] The military was all over the place! He'd be better off following these guys than chancing the military's checkpoints. And besides, he wanted to check something from Erza's story … if it was true, then it would be better to involve himself in it.

"Juvia would like to know which way we are headed, and how long we should take to get there." Juvia inquired as they reached the shoreline, Natsu pulling up his hood to avoid curious glances.

Erza lightly grasped the side of her arm, averting her eyes. "I don't know where the tower is."

"… Huh?" Lucy stood there dumbfounded. "They expect to go somewhere you don't _know_?"

Erza frowned. "I was there … but when I was forced to leave, I awoke to find myself washed up along the shoreline. I don't have any memory that would tell me how to find it once more. It is likely nearby, though. If they gave a two-day deadline, that means they expect to take only two days at the most to get there. Their teleportation magic was not designed for long-range."

Natsu raised his arm, pointing out over the shoreline in a north-westerly direction. The others simply stared for a moment, until Lucy seemed to get a bright idea. "He means he knows where it is."

"But how?" Juvia didn't know if she should trust a random direction by _him_; Gray-sama's life was at stake!

Natsu raised his hand up to his nose, tapping it. Lucy answered: "Err … I think he means he can smell it? Or maybe someone from it?" Natsu nodded.

"Lucy, I didn't realize you were good at sign language," Erza commented.

Lucy's shoulders slumped. "I'm not. I'm just getting better at reading Natsu." Natsu, at this, beamed; he preferred people that could understand him, even if it was just the basic gestures.

"I guess this means we need to find a boat …" Erza headed down towards the shore, in the direction of the rental boats below with SE plugs attached. Natsu froze to the spot, and Lucy bumped into his back as he stared, wide-eyed in terror.

Lucy attempted to push him, but even in _sand_ he somehow managed to keep his place. "Natsu!" Lucy barked. "Either move and come with us, or don't! I'm not going to try to drag you all the way down to the boat!"

Interestingly enough, this worked. Lucy went and caught up with Erza and Juvia, and Natsu _slowly _made his way to the boat, eyeing it with great distrust. _I hate you, transportation … you are truly my immortal enemy. But if I have to choose between passing up information gathering – and chancing running into the military - and you, I guess I will have to admit defeat._

Of course, by the time they pushed the boat off the shore, Natsu was already down for the count.

"Umm … Natsu-san, Juvia would like to know if you are alright?" He truly did not look well.

"He's bad with transportation," Lucy answered, as Erza was keeping her silence and fueling the SE plug in the direction Natsu had shown them before he became ill. Lucy sat down next to him, helping to prop his head over the back of the boat as a small trickle of his stomach fluids dripped from his mouth. "Really … you're terrible with this."

But a few minutes passed, and when they were a fair distance out from the shoreline, Lucy began to feel a pang in her right ear. It was beginning to feel numb, and pressure was building up inside her head … heck, it was affecting her concentration! "What the …?" She mumbled, raising her hand up to her ear and holding the side of her head in it. The pressure in her brain began to make her stomach feel queasy, and she leaned a little forward to keep her stomach from upsetting.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza inquired, worried the moment the Celestial Mage had clasped her ear.

"… I … I think I'm getting motion sickness, too …" she deadpanned, feeling a little green herself. She shot a glare at Natsu, although he obviously was in no mood to care about other's ill will. "Natsu … did healing my ear … somehow affect my sense of balance …?" She couldn't tell if his response was a nod or a spitting out of more bile, but either way, it angered her.

_Lucy, calm down. He didn't mean to cause this, he _healed_ most of your ear, be happy that this is most likely the worst side effect -!_ However she had to cover her own mouth with her hand and lean over the side of the boat, anticipating her own need to relinquish stomach fluids. _Okay, throttle him the moment you get on shore!_

Juvia was a little amused at the sight of _two_ sickly mages. She knew they were stronger than this, but to see them so vulnerable … it was quite laughable and ironic. But she didn't show such amusement on the outside of her face, as she was _far_ more concerned with a certain blue-haired Ice Mage at the moment.

Erza watched the shoreline behind them shrink in the distance, feeling the wind whip through her long locks of red hair; she turned her head forward, away from the fading shore, to where their destination likely stood. The skies were blue here, the sun shone down on them, but the breezes from the ocean and the coolness of the spray off of forming waves kept them fresh and ready. Her eyes glanced up towards the sky, old memories still raining down on her – memories she was certain would become more vivid as they neared the tower. The wind reminded her of her younger self, the skies something she looked toward from the small window in their cell, a broom nearby and an old man laughing.

_When I grow up, I want to become a witch and ride on a broom and fly high in the sky!_

_You'll fly free and high, that's a certainty …_

… _And I'll let you ride too, Jii-chan!_

With an ever growing sorrow, and an ever complex tragedy setting the stage in her mind, she felt the weight of her armor struggling against the troubles in her heart. She would rescue her friends … she would face her past … and she would defeat Jellal, knowing in her heart that he would be the last thing she would ever see.


	18. IV: Missions and Transmissions

**AN: **Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Eighteen: Missions and Transmissions**

* * *

><p>Waves lapped at the side of the boat, rocking its sides against the current. Erza took charge of fueling the SE plug, alternating turns with Juvia for the other two with them were currently incapacitated. She kept her gaze forward, not wanting anyone to chance reading the emotions splayed on her visage.<p>

Juvia began to wonder if they really were headed in the right direction. They had been travelling in the same direction for hours and hours, and basing their route solely on the fire mages' nose – and he hadn't been of any help _since_ being in the boat. _Perhaps Juvia's group has gotten lost … How terrible!_ Gray-sama might be in terrible danger! What if they didn't get to him in time? Well, of course, she had faith in Gray-sama and he could fend for himself, but still! _This is confusing and conflicting!_ She ranted in her mind, all the while keeping a stone face on the outside.

"Natsu … are you sure … it's this way …?" Lucy growled, her head and her stomach performing loops. No doubt Natsu was in the same condition, but on a much worse level. He could barely make any kind of throat noise without something dripping from his mouth.

"We're relying on _your_ nose, Natsu." Erza affirmed, overhearing the problem and speaking up. "Try to get it together."

"I won't let Gray-sama be hurt because of an error you make," Juvia growled, but much more silently so the others couldn't hear her. She had already discerned that Natsu's hearing was well above the others'.

_Easy for you to say. Try being as sick as I am right now and being able to think clearly,_ he inwardly grouched. While that thought was clear, it hadn't been expressed in words. Any truly original thought would appear garbled, and if vocalized – _if_ he even had that ability – indiscernible.

Lucy, on the other hand, could think clearly. _I can't believe Gray and Happy were kidnapped … and we couldn't do a whole lot at the time._ She knew that they had in no way been expecting an attack, but even then it felt like a terrible wake-up call to their real strength. "I don't understand … how Gray was caught, though …" Lucy mumbled, glancing back to Erza and Juvia. Juvia began to bite her lip, but Erza was the one who provided an answer.

"He wasn't defeated; he was captured in a state of extreme emotion. He hadn't been thinking clearly to gauge the real power of our opponents." Erza answered. She had a lot of faith in Gray, but he had temporarily lost his common sense. _It's understandable too – we have never had a situation quite like this._ She didn't want this scenario, but it had already begun to play; she couldn't back out of it now.

An awkward silence came to pass between them, and each turned their head away from the group. But after a while, Natsu felt his muscles tense – and it wasn't just his stomach muscles. _Something feels … dangerous …_ He shakily pushed his head up, washing his hand in the water before reaching over and tugging on Lucy's shirt. She looked over at him, clearly displeased. "What?" She grumbled.

He shakily pulled out his notebook, scribbling down one word that was barely legible. [_Danger_.]

"Huh? Danger?" Lucy pushed herself all the way up, despite the still-churning organs in her belly. Erza and Juvia had heard her, and looked at her questioningly. "Natsu said something's dangerous." She repeated.

They began to scan the seas and the skies for any possible threats. Clouds had gathered over this section of the sky, but it appeared to be a normal storm over the ocean. A flock of purple-headed, green-beaked birds flew over a portion of the sky, and they didn't appear to be doing anything other than normal. But then something strange began to happen. Their golden wings began to slack and their bodies rolled over, dropping one by one from the sky, landing with a splash in the waters nearby.

"The birds …!" Lucy pointed, turning her head up so she could see the rest of the flock fall to their watery graves.

_What in the world is going on?_ Erza had to wonder, unable to believe what she saw. The birds were likely entering some form of energy field, and it was too much of a strain on their own life forces. They kept their boat on course, but it began to _thunk_ against other objects in the water. When they looked down, they could see hunks of debris and wood scattered about in the water, and the dead bodies of fish floating on the surface. A golden flag with a red insignia told her all she really needed to know.

"The wreckage is from Fiore's military ships … whatever it is, it means we're getting closer." Erza crossed her arms, looking ahead at the horizon in the distance. A needle-like object poked up from the horizon; as they approached it, it began to emerge as a dark-stoned tower, jutting from the surface, a scar against the landscape. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She hadn't seen it in this form before, but even then … the barking eyeless monsters, the cults that forced them to work the base … she knew precisely what it was.

"Erza, is that …?" Lucy began, and Erza finished her thought with a nod. "The Tower of Heaven."

Juvia, who wasn't S-Class rank for nothing, knew that the force that knocked the birds from the skies and the ships to pieces, was a form of visual radar. She raised her hand high into the sky, activating her magical water circle above her. "Water Dome!"

Waters around the boat began to creep up around them, forming a semi-spherical shield around the perimeter of the boat. It would reflect the waters behind them exactly in the appearance of the ocean so no one could see them from outside, but they could see through the wall of water just fine.

"Let us camouflage ourselves this way and approach." Juvia explained, keeping her magic steady so it could not be sensed.

_So you actually completed it …_ Erza frowned, her heart sinking to a new level in her being. _IT's been eight years since then, hasn't it?_ How long – and yet so short – it took people to change. In truth, it frightened her.

*  
>"Do you think the traitor will come, Jellal-sama?" The long haired man asked.<p>

"She will come." He spoke from his throne with a certainty that only he knew the facts behind. "The sacrifice will take place tonight."

*  
>The main magical center of Era. The fortress, built specifically for the Magical Council, stood atop an ancient, lone-standing mesa. The mesa was erected in times long past, although its original form had long since eroded away. Yet its purpose had always been for magical functions. It was the headquarters of Fiore's magical army, and of the magical council. A flourishing town sprawled out below, though a series of walls and gates kept the city safe from invasions. Inside a chamber deep in the fortress, however, a council convened. They had received word of what happened at Akane Resort, and how their fleet failed out at sea. But information of a tower had reached their ears.<p>

"It still exists? Impossible!" One man cried from his place in the gathering chamber. The magic deep inside the mesa, deep underground, fueled their chamber and kept their illusions solid and connected to their real minds. All the heads could gather with their illusions, even if they were on different sides of the country.

Another spoke worriedly. "The R-System, that a black magic cult plotted to construct around ten years ago … I thought we had destroyed the seven towers ourselves!"

A gray image of a tower appeared at the center so that all might see. "There was an eighth tower," one of the elders spoke. "In the Ka Elm Sea."

"Looking at it, could it be complete?" Yet another worried.

"The investigation team went missing right after they sent these pictures."

"They're finishing it, I guess …" a young woman spoke, her eyes disinterested as she stared at the object.

A little cat-like man with a cane grouched at the images. "Why the R-System now?"

"The Tower of Heaven." A sharp young man's voice stated, his blue hair overshadowing his bangs. He wore a long white trench coat with silver fastenings and black trim. A tattoo could be seen on the right side of his face. "Not the R-System. The Tower of Heaven."

"Who cares what we call it?" One member with a thick beard and a small bird perched atop his head responded bitterly. "That's forbidden magic! If even its existence was known, it would cause a huge uproar!"

"We must send the military immediately and suppress them!" A tall spiky-haired woman in purple and a cape spoke, her hand firmly on her hip.

But the hooded man to her left kept his hand up to his chin, scratching it. "But we're up against …" he looked up to the rest of the council. "The incident that occurred on Akane beach last night … according to reports from witness vacationers there, it seems the people occupying the R-System now are _not_ that magical cult.

"So, wait, who in the world is it?" Another member asked.

The man in the hood and glasses continued. "It sounds like that person is going by the name of 'Jellal.'"

"'Jellal'? Your twin brother, right Siegrain?" The white haired old man with the bird on his head spoke, expressing the shock that all felt when they glanced back over at the blue-haired, tattooed young man.

"Yes … I am aware of that," the blue-haired mage – Siegrain – spoke with conviction as he crossed his arms.

"In that case, we must dispatch the entire military!" The spiky haired woman persisted.

"You bleeding heart doves …" Seigrain spat at them.

"What do you mean?" Another member turned to him suspiciously.

"Sending in the military? What else could I call someone with that weak a response?" Siegrain insulted the other council members, sternly glancing around at the others. Secretly, he cared not if the others began to despise his attitude. "This is dangerous … far too dangerous! There is only one way to destroy the Tower of Heaven now. Otherwise we are all doomed for sure. I suggest we use Etherion!"

*  
>They docked the boat quietly against a niche of the shore, Juvia dropping the camouflage when she felt it would be safe to. She and Erza hopped out of the boat once it docked, but Lucy was trying to regain her own balance while Natsu was simply completely out of it.<p>

Erza couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the two – even if she wouldn't dare show it."Come on, let's help them out." Erza said. She stepped one foot back into the boat and pulled Natsu out by his waist, carrying him under her arm. It was obvious he would still be affected even once out of the boat, so she figured he'd have to be carried in. (After that, he'd be on his own.)

Juvia helped Lucy steady herself so she could climb out of the boat, although after a minute of keeping her feet on the solid ground, she could walk on her own. "Natsu," she growled, turning to him, "it had better not be permanent." She couldn't tell if he made some little response or not, for her head still swayed a little.

The four of them began to make their way up the rocky cliffs, keeping to the sides. Lucy frowned as they pressed their backs against the rocks as a guard passed by.

"There are a lot of guards … how are we going to get in?" Lucy asked her companions. She felt better now, and felt she didn't need to worry about being a hindrance.

"We can't bust in. Gray and Happy are inside, and too many guards are in the obvious places." Erza spoke, glancing around above her. She had Natsu against the rocks, ensuring he didn't give them away. She had never met anyone who became so incapacitated by motion sickness … _but he isn't ordinary, is he?_ "If we don't do this right, we could put the two of them in danger. That would put us at a disadvantage."

Juvia waited for the guards to vanish, and stepped down into the water. She turned and looked back at them. "Juvia can sense water currents and will see if there's a way in under here." She then vanished.

"Why does she talk in the third person …?" Lucy sighed, then turned to Erza and Natsu. "Natsu, are you really going to be okay?" She received a shrug in response – which was a lot more than what they'd been getting earlier. _The last time we forced him on a train and he stayed on it, he had to spend the whole day recovering … we probably shouldn't have let him come along with us._

Juvia reappeared, her lower half still the watery substance that she was comprised of. "Juvia has found a way in. It's about ten minutes underwater."

"B-but that's impossible!" Lucy protested, but kept her voice at a hiss to avoid calling attention to themselves.

The water mage raised her palm, an orb of water forming above it. Bubbles circled around inside. "Then put this on your head. It's oxygen trapped in a water shell so you can breathe underwater."

"Ah, that is quite useful." Erza nodded, walking up and accepting the bubble from Juvia. Juvia began to form another for Lucy, who still appeared a little apprehensive. "Natsu, are you well enough to go?" The redhead held off on placing the bubble on her head. The fire mage was he was still leaning up against the rocks. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if he could swim very well.

Natsu shakily pulled out his notebook, scribbling down a few sprawling, barely legible words. [_You go. I'll catch up and serve as a distraction._]

"Alright then." She nodded, placing the bubble over her head. She saw no point in arguing now. He wasn't well enough to go in and fight, and time was of the essence in this mission. _It's an island, too – it's not quite easy for him to leave._ Erza began her way down the rocks, stepping into the water and following Juvia underwater.

"Well, Natsu, I'll see you later." Lucy answered, placing her own bubble on and hopping into the water as Natsu gave them a shaky wave farewell.

_It's not like I can fight right now either. _He sighed, shoving his notebook back into his pocket. The moment he felt he could stand, he would ascend the tower.

*  
>Juvia led them through the underground passageway, as the ocean lights vanished inside the tunnel. Erza and Lucy followed her up the waterway and surfaced into an interior chamber.<p>

"So this is the base of the tower …" Erza glanced around, pushing herself up onto the dirt ground around the pool. The chamber was lit by firelights around the walls, and they could see great images of masks and pillars decorating and supporting the room. A series of railing-less bridges spanned from the pillars and into the walls. From where they were, they could see no main entryway.

"Great, now my clothes are wet." Lucy frowned, wringing out her clothes. Erza too felt the water dripping down her breastplate, and it felt quite unpleasant. _At least we're inside now. _Lucy continued, holding the water orb in her hand after pulling it off her head. "These things are pretty handy, if a bit tacky …"

Juvia, irritated by the blonde, smirked quite deviously. "I made yours a bit smaller, Lucy-san, so I'm impressed you made it." Yes, she had entered love rival mode again.

Lucy chuckled nervously, allowing the bubble to pop and the water droplets falling onto the ground below. She decided changing the topic was called for. "Where do you think Happy and Gray are?"

But before anyone could give her an idea, they heard the shriek of an animal echo in the chamber. They all looked around and up, each of their eyes landing upon a great winged eyeless beast flapping about between the pillars. A solder was perched on a saddle above its shoulders, and shouted when he spotted the mages. "Intruders! Intruders! Sound the alarm!" A bell rang in an unknown location, and the pattering of dozens – if not hundreds – of footsteps echoed from the adjacent chambers and tunnels.

"Crap!" Lucy cursed.

"Who are these infidels?" A soldier dared to ask as they assembled on the bridges, aiming their weapons.

_It seems none of them recognize me … which means it is not their plan to capture me. It must be Jellal's. _Erza's eyes narrowed as she readied her sword, her eyes darkening.

"Juvia, my keys!" Lucy hissed, and Juvia (with a slight glare) took the keys from her pocket and flung them in the blonde's direction; she barely caught them, for they nearly slid between her fingers, still slick with water. _I hope enough time passed so I don't warp the gates … heheh …_she thought sheepishly, recalling Natsu's previous panic.

"Lucy, Juvia, take separate directions and look for a plausible exit!" Erza commanded, and the other two nodded in understanding. And this is when things went insane.

Erza charged forward, gathering and concentrating her equip magic in the heat of battle. "Equip: Flight Armor!" She flung herself upward and high, the speed her armor allowed her to stun the enemies and slice through them without another thought. She had a mission to complete, and she _would_ complete it.

Lucy climbed her way up onto a walkway, a few of the guards leering at her in her wet clothing. Disgusted, she whipped out her keys and called upon the one she felt necessary. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" A brilliant blue circle with the symbol of Virgo appeared in front of her, and a pink-haired, blue-eyed maid with shackles appeared before her.

_Yes, it worke – wait, what?_ Her jaw dropped when she saw a second figure appear beside Virgo. A _very_ familiar figure. "L-Leo?"

Virgo answered, seemingly not caring that another spirit had hitched a ride.

Leo – formerly Loki – was too busy glancing around at the site around him, ignoring the gaping Lucy as his own eyes grew feral. _I felt the tinge of _his_ magic in the summoning … where is he? I don't sense him anywhere nearby. _The search in Magnolia had failed – he thought maybe _he_ had followed Lucy, but it didn't seem like it. Then –

"You called for me, Princess?" Virgo asked, her hand up to her heart and ready to serve.

"Yes I called for you, but why are _you_ here Leo?" Lucy panicked, running her hands through her hair. _Gaaah, maybe I did accidentally mess up the gates! It was too soon! At least they didn't come out mutated, I think, but Leo popped out with them?_ Her mind flipped about: she couldn't determine if this was her fault or not.

"It's a maid!" Some of the guards shifted their ogling from Lucy over to Virgo, and Lucy felt not only disgusted, but a hint of jealousy too – not that she'd every outwardly admit she was jealous of one of her spirits. _Virgo's also got a gorilla form, too_. So she pointed to the guards and said: "Proceed with the punishment, please."

"As you wish." Virgo nodded, and went about her duty, throwing the guards off the bridges into the waters and mud below.

"And Leo, why're you here?" Lucy asked, wondering if he even understood what was going on. He seemed a little out of it. _I didn't somehow break his mind, did I?_ She bit her lip, and placed her hand on his shoulder – effectively _scaring_ him out of his thoughts.

"L-Lucy!" He stuttered, turning around and laughing nervously. "I know you didn't summon me directly, but –" however, his eyes – his playboy eyes, mind you, he was still quite used to the life of a host – trailed across her face and over to her right ear, and froze there. It is impossible to know exactly what thoughts crossed his mind at the first sight of the deformity.

"Uuh, Leo, are you okay?" Lucy repeated, slightly cautious about his behavior. _I didn't summon him, he came through Virgo's portal … maybe coming through her portal messed him up somehow? _But his next words told her otherwise.

"_YOUR EAR!_"

Juvia remained on the platform below, taking care of the guards and militia that had gathered at the bottom. They had attempted to spike a weapon at her, but she stayed her place, allowing her body to phase into water and slowly swirl back into place.

"Damn, what is she?" One guard cursed. Another hollered: "What out, blades don't affect her!" A rally of guards raised their weapons, using their energy to thrust magical energy into the barrels and shoot out bright green blasts of energy. However, their attempts to harm her failed; they merely passed right through her body, some of the shots accidentally hitting their own men on the other side. "W-what the heck is with her!"

Juvia wasn't interested in these laymen. She had more important things she needed to be doing, and that was finding Gray-sama! "Drip, drip, drop …" she drew her hand back. "Water Slicer!" The water threw the indistinguishable men away, rending them incapable of fighting anymore.

Virgo, Juvia, and Erza continued their assaults until their opponents effectively lay on the ground, twitching. It seemed no more were coming after them, so they regrouped on the staircase in which Leo was _sternly_ panicking with Lucy.

"Leo, calm down … t-think of it like an ear piercing!" Lucy chuckled nervously, but he still grabbed her by the shoulders nonetheless.

"An _ear piercing! What kind of demented ear piercer screws up that badly?"_ Leo roared, trying to calm down but not doing a very good job of it. "Who _really_ did that?" Inwardly, he felt horrible. _Wasn't she supposed to be on vacation? Why didn't I sense when _this _happened? How did it happen? What -?_

"We're mostly finished here," Erza interrupted; she could understand Loki – err, Leo – was shocked with Lucy's "new appearance," but now really wasn't the time for story-telling.

"Why are you even here? I didn't summon you!" Lucy frowned, still concerned she may have messed with the gates. _Natsu warned me about this … actually, it's better _not_ to bring up Natsu in front of Loki right now, isn't it? Eheheh, he might even think Natsu did this … well, he did heal it – gah, forget it!_ Lucy didn't want to endure this emotional roller coaster right now!

"I came because I sensed danger and I swore I'd protect you! Don't worry, I'm not here on your magic. Plus, you're supposed to be on vacation right now, why the _hell_ are all of you _here_?" Leo demanded. He wasn't leaving until he received answers.

"I'll explain later! If you're going to stick around, then keep your eye out for Gray and Happy and anyone calling themselves 'Jellal'!" Lucy hissed, somewhat flattered that he came out for her, but a little disturbed by his reactions. Leo still wasn't satisfied. Virgo was standing nearby, still a little concerned for her master's ear as well, but she would remain calm about it. The master would tell her about it if she wished to.

"After making all this noise, do you think we'll be …?" Juvia began, glancing around.

"We'll likely be attacked again, but I'm certain they want me alive." Erza spoke sharply, allowing her magic to fade. She wanted to save all of the energy she could, and retaining such an armored form would slowly drain her of it. However, she kept her sword in her hand.

Before any of them could question her or ask what to do next, a giant mask across the room began to glow an eerie red light, its mouth falling open and a giant tongue-like ram sliding out from its depths. It hit the ground with a _thunk_, locking into place. The glowing ceased, and the entryway remained there.

"… Are they telling us to come and meet them?" Lucy asked, scratching the side of her face. She knew Leo was still staring at her, but explanations would have to wait.

"It seems so." Juvia nodded. "We should proceed with caution."

_Jellal …_ Erza frowned, taking the lead up the ramp. She would put him in his place if it was the last thing she ever did.

*  
>"Lord Jellal-sama, why are you inviting them <em>all<em> inside? Would it not be better to send Wally and Millianna to collect Erza Scarlet?" The long-haired man inquired to the man in the throne as they watched the scenes at the base of the tower on a magical circle between them.

"I told you, remember? This is a game." Jellal grinned. "To just let Erza in alone would be boring. They've cleared a stage, proving that they will be worth some entertainment."

"But if we don't hurry with the ceremony … the ships we sunk last night mean that the Council has already -"

"Vidaldus, are you still worried about that?" He began to drum his fingers on the side of his stone throne, eager for the game to continue. "They can't stop me. Not those fools on the Council, that's for sure."

*  
>Happy had been having a delightful snooze, dreaming of a tasty fish on a plate … Lucy had cooked it too! Even though he preferred raw fish, her cooked fish tasted yummy too. Unlike Gray, who'd just put it in a block of ice and say he's saving it for later … yes, he could keep it fresh, but he couldn't cook it, and he'd rather eat it at that moment! But he couldn't quite taste the fish … why was that? In fact, the scene was fading from his min, and it felt like his eyes just opened. His throat felt dry and a small drip of drool rolled down his furry chin. But his surroundings shocked him from the dream, as it was almost instantly forgotten.<p>

"Gaah!" He yelped, ultimately shocked by the décor of his surroundings. Cats, cats, and cats! So many cats! Cat heads (false, thankfully) hanging from the ceiling as lights, cat heads decorating the room, paw prints around the perimeter and on each of the floor tiles, the wardrobe and all the other furniture either in the shape of some cat part or decorated with images of cats. There were some creepy images of eyes out and about on the walls, but not much more creepy than the creepy stares of the cats around him. "It's all cats!" He exclaimed, hopping up and climbing to the front of the sofa he was currently situated on.

"Where am I?" He asked worriedly, trying to peek around for any clue at all. He last recalled being in a dark room, hearing a gunshot and Lucy yelping before he passed out or something – that's right, Lucy! "Where's Lucy?"

"Nyaan!" A girl in fancy, frilly clothing and cat ears in her hair popped up next to him, scaring his fur straight up.

"Aaah, a cat-woman!" Happy jumped back, blinking a few times at the appearance of this woman. _Who is she?_ He had to wonder.

"Feeling spiffy?" She pawed at him, tilting her head.

Happy, being only six years old, decided he'd play along in hopes of finding out where he was. "Feelin' spiffy …" he pawed back. Unfortunately, this set off a tide of emotions from the strange girl. She scooped Happy up in her arms, hugging him to and fro – and hugging him just a little too tightly! Perhaps she didn't mean harm, but she was still causing it!

"It's a talking kitty cat!" She squealed, loving her new acquisition even more.

"Millianna, why don't you try being more of a dandy?" The blocky man, Wally, suggested, tilting the top of his hat as he entered her room. Happy's jaw dropped as Millianna dropped him back onto the couch. "It isn't a talking cat. It's a cat because it talks, get it?"

"I see!" She nyan-ed at him.

"I don't get that at all!" Happy shouted. "And wait, where am I? Where's Lucy and Natsu and everyone?" He demanded, hopping off the couch and walking over towards them. He didn't know how he should react to this.

"Hey cat," Wally pointed at him, a terrifying smirk on his face. "That lady you were with is probably kissing asphalt right now!"

"No way Natsu's been done in like that!" Happy gritted his teeth, but in truth, he was putting up a brave front while worried for Lucy. _She screamed before I passed out … I really hope she's alright! Of course she's alright, she's a lot stronger than most think!_

However, Millianna and Wally did not receive a chance to respond to the cat. Two military men of the tower entered the chamber. "We have a report that Erza Scarlet and a few of her friends have entered the premises."

"Nya, this should prove fun!" Millianna answered with a smile.

"Huh, we've got her. There's no escape from this tower." Wally agreed, and the two began to follow the soldiers out. "Go inform Shou to bring our capture to the main room."

"'Capture?'" Happy repeated, attempting to follow them out. "What do you mean? Erza's here too?"

He tried to tail them, but Wally used his foot to shove the cat back in. "Sorry, cat, but this is a job for dandies only." And he shut and lock the door while Happy clawed at it.

"I've got to find a way out!" Happy nodded, but glanced back at the room in wonder. "… But how?"

*  
>"We made such a big mess downstairs … don't you think they've set a trap up for us ahead?" Lucy asked, following behind Erza and Juvia as they continued the ascent upwards.<p>

"It likely is a trap, but Juvia does not see many other options." Juvia answered, using small droplets of her water to trace the path ahead to make sure they wouldn't suddenly fall into a pit or meet a dead end. "There's no point in trying to sneak off somewhere else either."

They reached the center large hallway after their ascent, looking around, but seeing no one, or anything worthwhile in sight. There were numerous antechambers and closed rooms in the sides, each with their own spooky carvings of faces and eyes sprawled across the outsides. Cautiously they started inside. "We should check these rooms out." Erza spoke, turning to the others. "Be careful."

"We will," Lucy nodded, and she began her way down one end of the hallway, Leo and Virgo following her very closely. Erza started down the opposite way, Juvia following behind her. She heard her boots clack against the tiles. She felt safe in her armor … but to be here again … the ghosts would not leave her alone. The sounds of her boots only reminded her of the sounds of her enslavers, coming after them to deal a punishment.

Erza forced a set of doors open, but nothing more than an empty chamber stood before her. She let them slam shut, walking across the hall to the doors Juvia was inspecting. Something about them did not feel right to her. The redhead pushed them, and they swung open with ease. The interior was pitch black, and something told her … _someone else is in there._

"Erza-sama, it's not advisable to go into –" Juvia began, but Erza had walked inside.

For a moment she stood there in the darkness. _I can hear someone else's breathing._ And, when she felt that perhaps she ought to leave, the thick stone doors slammed shut and the clanking of metal told her that the door had locked. She was alone, in the pitch blackness, and she could hear breathing. An almost demented breathing. And then a voice spoke to her, one she recognized, and one she would never forget.

"Welcome, _Erza-nee-san_."

*  
>"It does not appear to be poisoned, princess." Virgo spoke, inspecting the banquet over. "It is safe for your consumption."<p>

"Eh heh heh, I'm still wary of it …" Lucy admitted. _We knocked out a bunch of their enemies, and they want to _feed _us?_

Leo frowned. "That door from before was operated by remote control through magic. Our presence is completely known. Maybe they're challenging us …? Whoever 'they' are." He really needed more information on what was happening.

"Oh yes, Princess. Do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?" Virgo asked Lucy, eyeing the wet clothing.

"A-Appropriate?" Lucy stuttered, taking a step back by her maid spirit's suggestion.

Virgo lifted her fingers, approaching her master with no caution or hesitation whatsoever. "Let us change them."

"R-right here-? Hey, wait a minute!" Lucy protested, but her maid was too quick for her to shove her maid back. "V-Virgo!"

Leo turned his back the minute he knew what was going on. He patiently – okay, impatiently – waited for them to finish, doing his best to tune out the protests until he heard Virgo declare a triumphant "Finished!"

Lucy looked over her new set of clothes, feeling quite lovable in them. A long green dress, decorated with white ribbons and soft green and yellow floral patterns, reminding her much of a corn field, to be honest. A green headband kept her hair tied backwards and hid her ears (Virgo knew the ear was troubling Leo), and red flowers were tied around her wrists.

"These are clothes from the Spirit World." Virgo explained, her face maintaining the dignified servant appearance.

"That's pretty cute …" Leo commented, but shook his head. "Lucy, will you _please_ explain what's going on here? And why your ear is …" He trailed off, not sure on how to continue.

Virgo decided now would be the time to take her leave. No enemy was in the vicinity, and she did not wish for her master to keep the gate open for a long length of time when it was not necessary. "Princess, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Virgo!" Lucy nodded, watching her spirit return to the spirit world. Now it was just her and Loki … great. "I guess you want some things explained."

"Of course!" Leo growled, though he didn't mean to sound so nasty. His concern overwhelmed most of his polite mannerisms. However, he walked over to the table, pulling out a chair for her and waiting for her to sit down before he sat down across from her.

"Well … I'm not sure where to start. Some old 'friends' of Erza's attacked us at the resort … they kidnapped Gray and Happy, so we came to look for them." She answered. She figured it would be safest to leave Natsu out of the equation.

"Old friends of Erza's?"

"Mmm …" Lucy nodded, biting her lip. "She explained that they were friends from her past. That she had to leave them, and that another old friend of hers, Jellal, told the others she was to blame for trapping them here on this island or something along those lines. She believes that they're after her for some purpose related to this tower, but I don't know a whole lot of those details."

"And your ear?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well …" she brushed her hand back up it to it, forcing a smile. "I was caught off guard by the attack a little … it was a lot worse before, but thankfully a healer was nearby and he pieced most of it back together."

Leo felt his heart sink. _I didn't sense it at all … I promised to protect her, right after she saved my life, and I can't even keep her from an injury. _He had been so absorbed in tracking down _him_ that he didn't sense the real enemy at hand. _That does it. I'm not going to go hunt him down so long as I have a master to serve._ His decision allowed courage to swell up inside him once more. If only he knew that his target was outside, ascending the very walls of this tower …

*  
>Natsu would have growled if he could as he continued to attempt to strike two small rocks together over the small bit of dry driftwood he managed to find around the rocks. One rock he had secured under his foot, having temporarily removed his sandal, and the other was in his hand. This was taking too long. Longer than he anticipated. <em>What did you expect? It's windy, wet and rocky. Those three elements are terrible for starting fires.<em> He struck the rocks again; this time, some sparks flew, but none caught alight. It was hard to believe that fires had to be started this way by most humans. _Damn it, catch fire already!_ He cursed, angrily striking the rocks together. He carried these in case of emergencies, and this was one such emergency. _Light light light!_

Well, at some number of strikes or so, a flare did manage to land on the wood and catch. He ensured it grew to a decent enough size, large enough to fit in his hand. Opening his jaw, he allowed the fire to trickle back down his throat, warming the interior. But before he would let it flow into his stomach, he recalled the magic from before – the circle that appeared about his chest – and rotated it back to its proper place. It shifted from the cerulean blue to the fiery red he knew best, and he nearly choked at the shock of the fire entering his stomach once more. It wasn't like he had ever lost his fire. No, that would be impossible. But he would not be able to recall it if it were not stirred by other flames.

He needed the magic he knew best, and the magic he used in his travels, to continue forward. He couldn't swim, and he couldn't easily climb the wall without a grappling hook (there was nowhere to throw one, and this time, there were plenty of lookouts to spot him). No, jetting himself up with the magic everyone had already seen would be far less risky than using the magic he had let slip. _But it's taking a while for it to settle._ He grumbled.

Natsu slipped his sandal back onto his foot, standing erect and analyzing the tower above him the best he could. It sure was tall … but no problem, there were plenty of protruding staircases. It was quite evident that it had suffered a lot of prior structural damage, and that many braces had been added to keep it from toppling over. _Makes it that much easier to knock it down … once everyone's out, of course._ He added. His sickness was mostly gone; the shock of the familiar magic had overwhelmed the part of him that told him he was supposed to be ill.

He pocketed his rocks and took up another lying on the ground, inscribing a circle on the rocks below. As his launch magic – previously seen on his first mission ever with the Celestial Mage – was not part of his main magic, he had to use symbols and recall inscriptions that were not already within him. When he was finished, he stood on it, grinning. This would be fun! One of the few methods of travelling he could actually tolerate, as there was no swaying involved (unless he flew up too quickly, then there would be turbulence … he hoped it wouldn't come to that).

Of course, with a blast of his magic, the guards down were taken aback by the sudden rocket that shot up from below, tracing up along the sides of the tower with ease. He had thrust enough energy in it to carry him up to the second available outer staircase, summoning flames around his feet to force himself to land on the stairs. The guards already on the staircase quickly fumbled with their weapons and charged at the new 'intruder.'

Clearly unprepared for the confrontation, Natsu knocked two of them out with a swing of his feet, sent one more down across the side, and scared the rest back into the tower with a blast of flames from his mouth. He started running around the staircase, following the tower's upward path. _This thing is a lot larger than it looks from below or a distance … it's going to take a while to locate the main chamber, though it's likely at the very top._ He decided, craning his neck to see the tapering form of the giant tower he currently ascended.

«_Did you f-ind an a_nswer?_»

He froze for a moment, his eyes widening as he looked around him for a source. It had spoken clearly enough, but even if he realized what it was it still shocked him. It seemed fuzzy, as if a lot of interference had kept it from sounding fully real. He realized that from up here the telecommunications would be accessible. _I can catch them from here? I didn't think we were _that_ close …!_ But if they were open, he needed to respond.

«_No. Not yet._» He hoped that they could hear him back, and it seems that they did.

«_Need_tohurry … _»

«_I'm still dealing with the newer emergency. A lot of them are dead._»

"Hey, there's the intruder!" A voice shouted from behind him, and he whipped around, a little stunned that he had allowed the guards to advance so close to him. He began running up the stairs again, eagerly awaiting another answer but he knew it would not likely last, for the interference was growing. It wasn't like he had the abilities he once had to keep them open. He turned to spew more flames at the guards, causing them to fall back as he made his way into the tower.

«_s_Omeon's … collllecting thepie-ces …_» The transmission cut out, too many factors in between them for it to last. Natsu cursed as he tore into the tower, cutting his way down a short path and hiding as the guards ran past him in the dark interior.

_The pieces of what, moron?_ He had to wonder, gently knocking the brow of his forehead the cold outer stone wall in frustration. His problems were piling up … _I only got reception because of the height of this damn thing, but it also proves he's still safe and it's still locked away. Then … _which_ pieces did he mean?_ No … he would figure it out the moment he finished his task here. He knew priorities usually meant handling the biggest tasks first and completing the smaller ones later, but the one at hand he should finish before it became too big to handle alone_._ So he continued his ascent up the tower, ready to face the larger problem at hand.

_I'm sorry._

_It will have to wait._


	19. IV: Conquest of the Tower

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Nineteen: Conquest of the Tower**

* * *

><p>The others in the great summons chamber stared at the young man with unspoken shock. Even elders did not know how to respond. Etherion? Did he seriously just suggest <em>Etherion<em>?

"What did you say?" The gray haired, bird-on-head elder spoke first, his right eye tightly closed.

The little cat man was the next one to speak in horror. "You are suggesting the cross-dimensional destruction magic!"

"Are you mad?" The spiky-haired woman spat at Siegrain. She did not particularly care for him or his attitude. Another member agreed with her: "You've seen its predicted destructive power, right? It has the power to destroy an entire country!"

The spiky-haired witch continued. "Etherion is our ultimate weapon. It's even more dangerous than the R-System!"

Siegrain growled back at them, not willing to let them scare him off his declaration. "But with the satellite square, we could target this entire area. And the _only_ thing that could destroy such a large building is Etherion! Sending in a military to crush it would be folly; because of its isolation and materiality, it would take years to dismantle!"

The young kimono-wearing woman raised her right hand, her face quite stern. "I concur."

"Ultear, you too?" The bird-on-head man spoke in surprise. He did not expect such a quick agreement from her.

"There are nine of us in total. Only three more are needed." Siegrain glanced around at the others, awaiting their answers. "If there more people agree, then we fire Etherion! There's no time!" He straightened his back and sucked in his gut, trying to prove his determination. "We can't let him use the R-System!" He saw the bird-on-head man, and glanced back questioningly. "What is it, Org?"

"That will end with your twin brother Jellal losing his life, you know."

Siegrain closed his eyes, nodding. "Of course," he spoke solemnly. "That's just how terrible a system it is."

"I – I concur!" The hooded man with sunglasses shakily raised his hand.

"Elder Leiji!" Org scolded, glaring at him. "Why?"

"We have no choice." Leiji retorted.

"Only two more …" Siegrain pursed his lips, sternly watching the others.

Somewhere, far off to where the island's tower stood, Jellal smirked, speaking the very same words. "Only two more."

*  
>"Welcome, <em>Erza-nee-san.<em>"

Though the room shadows played tricks on her eyes, she knew where Shou stood in the room. While auras were often difficult to trace, it was surprisingly, and sadly, easy to sense his confused, crazed illumination. _It seems to be just him. But he is the most likely one to know where Gray is._ She turned her head in his direction, her fingers lightly tracing the contours of her hilt and blade. Her voice spoke with a sorrow that most would never understand. "…Shou."

"You're a traitor, but you know that already." He laughed, taking a few steps around the side of the room. He seemed too careless … perhaps there was more of a trap behind it all.

_I can't believe you've changed this much, Shou. _Erza frowned, her head following his movements though she could not see him with her eyes. He used to be so small, so sweet, so caring of others … now someone had pulled at his strings and turned him into a crazed, demented puppet. _And I can guess who did it, too_. A tragedy within a tragedy.

"I was afraid to return here." Erza spoke softly to Shou, but she realized that her words would not reach him in the way she desired.

"Afraid? _Afraid?_ I don't know why that astonishes me," he continued to cackle, but his voice was breaking. "I … I really missed you, nee-san …!" Within a few seconds, he went from being a raving madman to a crying child. _He's lost. He doesn't know what to think._

He didn't want to cry in front of her; she was supposed to be the enemy. So he began to scream. "Why did you betray Jellal! Why?"

Erza did not know how to answer. _The truth is I did betray them. Even if I did it for them … I have hurt them in a way I can probably never remedy._ So she spoke of another matter. "Shou, what have you done with Gray and Happy?"

"Oh, you mean your '_friends_'?" Shou spat at her. "I don't know. Maybe you should find out!"

She heard his feet scamper off even further into the room, and a far door slam open and shut as his footsteps carried down the hallway. "SHOU!" She roared, taking up the chase. It didn't matter if it was a trick; it didn't matter if it was dark. This entire tower was a setting to their rules, not hers. She was already ensnared in their trap.

She kept one hand out in front of her, making sure she could find the door and the walls before running straight into them. She used her hearing to follow Shou's footsteps, slamming heavily on the balls of her feet so she would be less likely to trip in the darkness. She did not know where they were headed, but she would follow him.

The ceiling was growing lower and lower with each turn; she soon found she had to crawl on her hands and knees to get through, though she knew Shou was still headed in this direction. She could _hear_ him. _And it's the only direction this tunnel leads through._ She neared an exit, seeing a larger chamber ahead. But she heard a popping noise, and the strain of the stone ceiling above her. She thrust herself forward and landed in the larger chamber as the rocks fell behind her, closing off the tunnel she had crawled through. Indeed, it had been a trap, but she'd crawled out quickly enough to avoid the crushing force. She entered a small cell-like chamber, a few crates scattered around near her. She could not exit the way she came, but she heard the chink of metal and the creaks of an iron gate, and she realized that Shou had just locked the cell door – the only plausible means of exit now.

"Do you remember this room, Erza-nee-san?" Shou snickered, backing off from the cell's bars. Erza rose back onto her feet and approached it cautiously, though gave no immediate signs of hesitation. She didn't want him to believe she was scared … even if inside her armor, her heart beat twice as fast as usual. "Why don't you just stay here until Millianna comes? The ceremony will be tonight, so we have to keep you _somewhere_. You've been chosen as the living sacrifice; you may have angered Jellal, but this is still a great honor! I won't get to see you again but we'll all go to paradise!"

"Shou, you need to stop playing his game." Erza gritted her teeth, locking her eyes as she neared the bars.

"'Game?' What about the one you've been diddly-daddlying about all these years while we were all stuck here?" He growled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You remember this room, right? The one we were all supposed to out through _together_."

She didn't turn around to look, but she knew. She could recognize it, even after all these years … the imprints of her emotions were the strongest. She knew what this room was …

_The eyeless beasts with spiked collars barked at the group of children huddled on the floor, just outside the entrance of the tunnel. Even though a tunnel existed, they knew if any of them darted into it, the monsters would devour them whole._

"_You think you can escape so easily, you little brats?" One of the guards laughed at them. "And at a time when we need to finish the R-System quickly!"_

"_Hold up," a higher ranking official in a blue robe turned to the fatter guard. "At this rate we'd get way behind schedule. I was going to send you all to _that_ room, but …" his lips slipped into a cold sneer. "Who is the one who came up with the escape plan? I'll only take that one away."_

_Shou, a small green-eyed, blond-haired boy, cowered behind Erza. He was scared. And Erza could sense it. Even in her terror, in her fear, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand seeing him hurt. She shakily rose her head, her arms up at her ears as she tried to block out the horror she had known in all of her life, in all of her memories._

"_Aren't we such nice guys?" The higher ranking guard slammed down his staff on the cold stone floor. "Spit it out! Who is the mastermind?"_

_Millianna clung to Wally's back. Jellal, their guardian, their leader, had inched his way in front of all of them, ready to take the heat; Simon too was near the front, but off to the side. Shou continued to cower behind Erza. She lowered her hands, her eyes darting off to the side as she heard Shou sniff and cry. She didn't want to see him go … even if it meant … "I … It was—"_

"_I'm the one!" Jellal shouted the moment he heard Erza try to speak. He didn't want to see any of them hurt; it wasn't any of their faults that they were stuck in this mess. The others looked up at him in surprise. "I made the plan, and I told them what to do!" He glared daggers at the guards, ready to face them, ready to be "the one they could break."_

_However, the blue-cloaked guard began to laugh, looking at Jellal's fierce eyes, and then at the others. "Of course! It wasn't you, I see." Jellal felt his heart drop when he realized what would come next. "It was _that girl._"_

_Erza's eyes grew wide when she saw them look at her, and she began to shake. Even though she hadn't said anything just yet … they would take her anyway._

"_Take her away!" The blue-cloaked man ordered._

"_No, it was me! I planned it!" Simon quickly came to her defense, shouting at the fat guard as the blue one grabbed Erza and began to drag her away. Jellal also quickly picked up an offense. "It wasn't her!" "Let Erza go!" "ERZA!" But the fat guard had had enough, and he channeled his magic into his staff, a shock of purple lightning coursing through their bodies and causing the both of them to fall back before they could initiate a fight._

_Erza didn't look at them as she was hauled off. She knew what would come, and she'd rather go out strong than crying. If she looked at them, she would burst into tears. She had to prove she was strong. That they had to keep going, even if it meant the end for her. "I'll be okay … it's like you said, Jellal … I'm not scared at all!" She tried to smile as they turned the corner, and she could hear her friends screaming for her to come back._

"I'm sorry about back then, Nee-san," Shou spoke quietly, his eyes averting to the ground as he too remembered the horrible incident. "I was the one who planned it, but I was scared and didn't say anything. It's not fair, you know …"

Erza didn't know what to say for a moment, but she kept her courage strong. She had to keep focused on the here, and the now. "That's in the past. Don't you understand the danger of trying to resurrect someone using the R-System?"

He began to laugh again, shaking himself from his memories. "You know what the R-System's for? I'm impressed!"

_Revive System. _She certainly knew it. "To resurrect a single person using a large number of human sacrifices. It's forbidden, inhumane magic."

"Nee-san, magic has always been at odds with humanity. All magic erodes one's humanity." He cackled.

The redhead scowled. "That's black magic sophism. You're no different from them!"

"_They_ thought this was just a way to reunite the body with a soul! They didn't realize that it was much more than bringing someone back from the dead. But Jellal knows different!" His eyes grew dark and wild. "He'll be leading us to heaven shortly!"

"Heaven?" Erza repeated.

"When Jellal resurrects _him_, the world will be reborn with _us_ as its rulers. The last remnants of the cult who took away our freedom, you, my traitorous sister, and all of your 'friends', the pitiful citizens living their lives in ignorance, those incompetent fools on the Council – they will all cower in fear, and be drenched in grief!" He laughed more, taking another step back from the door in preparation of leaving. "Then we'll take away everyone's freedom! _We will become the rulers of the world!_"

Erza realized he had reached a point beyond sanity; she did not wish to see him like this anymore. She raised her sword, readying it to slice through the bars, but Shou noticed this. "Hahah, _dear_ Nee-san, if you escape, I'll have no choice but to destroy your so-called 'friend'!" He laughed, pulling out a card between his fingers. It showed Gray, appearing rather bored inside of it, but he perked up at being pulled out of a pocket where everything sounded muffled.

"Gray!" Erza's eyes widened, but she still held her sword high.

"_Erza!_" He shouted back, surprised to see her here. "_What are you doing? They're after you, you should get the hell out-!"_

However, the Titania would not let this opportunity pass. Shou was distracted in his madness; he was expecting Erza to remain there, stunned. _If now's the time to save him, then I must act!_ She slashed her sword across the top of the bars, then quickly slashed it back against the bottoms, kicking forward the poles she cut out and grabbing Shou by the front of his collar.

"Shou … I am sorry." She slammed the butt of her sword into his stomach, causing him to keel over; she then brought up her knee, ramming it into his face and knocking him unconscious. He slumped to the side, the card holding Gray fluttering off to the side. A small silver glow broke off of the card and within moments, Gray stood near her, outside of the card and – of course – shirtless.

"Are you alright, Gray?" Erza asked calmly, not even bothering to tell him to dress properly. This was a warzone; manners did not matter, especially when she was certain he would only lose it again.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray asked, cracking his knuckles and stretching, _glad _to be out of that card. That crazy blond guy had stayed up the entire night to make sure Gray couldn't break the seal when Shou's magic weakened. "He was talking about some kind of 'betrayal,' but I don't think even he really knew what was going on –!"

"I am sorry I dragged you into this, Gray," Erza stared down at the face of Shou, unable to fight back her emotions. Seeing him so calm now, compared to the madman from before … her lip curled inward and she couldn't help the warm tears spilling out from her left eye. It caught Gray off guard. Seeing her cry … seeing the tears reminded him of something he wished to never see again. "To think people can change so much …" _And it's all your fault, Jellal … you fiend!_ She angrily kicked one of the pipes away as she fully climbed out of the cell and into the hallway.

"Erza, please tell me – what is happening?" Gray spoke sternly, though he did it in a softer tone than before. He never knew how to behave around crying females. Or crying children. Crying anyones, actually – men usually _didn't_ cry, so he didn't have to deal with it. "Is everyone alright?"

"Mmm," she nodded, trying to contain her emotions. She needed to be strong. She needed to lock them away for the time being. "Lucy's ear was healed … everyone is fine, and came along. They're somewhere in the tower."

It felt like a huge relief to him; his panic about Lucy had shown him just how prone to anger he was himself, and it had warped his character. _But if she's okay, then that's all I need to keep moving forward._ "Then … what about this place?"

"Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world …" she spoke softly, still eyeing the peaceful face of Shou. She would take out Jellal, no matter what. She turned to Gray, who appeared troubled by her words. "I'll tell you everything, Gray, but understand it's a quicker version than most." She told him of the Tower of Heaven, she told him of the black-magic religious cult and of her enslavement here as a child; she told him of the rebellion, and that when she found Jellal, she realized he became possessed by the spirit of Zeref.

"Zeref?" He repeated. "Wait, isn't that -?"

"Yes, the same menace who created the demons Deloria and Lullaby." Erza nodded solemnly. She didn't realize that Shou had become conscious again, and was quietly listening in on them. "Jellal was completely possessed by it … he began killing the guards, and when I protested it, he began to see me as a threat to completing Zeref's resurrection. He didn't want everyone to leave the island. So he banished me, forced me away, so I couldn't save the others. He … he threatened to kill Shou and the others if I ever returned. But now that they need a sacrifice, it seems that they have chosen me."

"Great, just what do these guys think they're getting out of it? Why resurrect Zeref? Wouldn't he just smite them all?" Gray mumbled, looking back at the one he _thought_ was unconscious.

"Shou, one of my friends in the past … he said something about when the resurrection was complete, they'd become rulers over heaven."

"Then why do all these people regard you as enemies if it was just Jellal that wanted you gone?"

"I believe he indoctrinated them somehow after I left … it's not hard to believe, as I was probably the only one that made it off the island then." She answered, frowning as she spoke. She didn't enjoy telling this story over and over to the others, but it was necessary if she were to ensure their safety. "I left them here for so many years … they shouldn't have to deal with this. I will fight Jellal, and all of this will be over."

_Is that really true?_ Gray had to wonder. Her earlier words still bothered him. _Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from the world. _Just what did she really mean to do?

"Nee … san …" Shou spoke, pushing himself up as tears streamed down from his cheeks. He couldn't lay there and listen any longer. His heart was bursting, his head in utter turmoil. Erza and Gray looked over at him in surprise, neither having noticed his awakening. Shou sniffed, rolling over as he wiped blood off his chin from her earlier blows. "That … story … What is it … supposed to mean …?"

"Shou …" Erza spoke softly, wiping her own tears away. Even in her armor, she felt her heart bursting in sadness as well. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

Shou was pushing himself upward, though he was still quite winded. "Are you trying to get sympathy from your pals with that tale …?" He trembled, his own words telling him it was a lie, even as his mind screamed otherwise. "Give me a break! It's not even close to the truth!"

He continued to rave, though Gray and Erza knew he couldn't fight back much more. "You blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If Jellal hadn't noticed your betrayal, we _all_ would have sunk into the sea! He told us it was the fate of those who didn't learn the proper way to use magic! You were drunk from the power of magic! You tried to rid yourself of all of us and your past!"

Erza kept her face stolid, hearing these 'truths' for the first time. _This is what Shou believes … this is what drove him mad._

"Jellal told you this?" Gray asked, shoving his hands into his pockets (he still had his pants!). "Is that something the Erza you know would have done?"

Shou stepped back, angered that this ridiculous mage would question the truth – _his _truth. "What do you know?" He began to cry harder. "You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words could save us! That's why we spent these years finishing the tower! It … it was all … a lie?" His voice began to falter. He was losing the purpose he held in life; the purpose he had fueled himself on for nearly ten years. "I-If you're right … and Jellal is wrong …"

"That's right, Shou." Another voice spoke up from the darkness, and they all turned to see a big, burly, metal-jawed figure standing near them. He had approached with stealth and went unnoticed until he spoke.

"It's you!" Gray growled, but Erza held him off.

"What's going on?" Shou stuttered, surprised by Simon's arrival as well. Millianna and Wally were supposed to come down, not him.

"Shou," Simon spoke softly, knowing how delicate this matter was. "I put on a performance to trick both you and Jellal, and to get them to come to the tower."

"W-why? Why would you …?"

Simon approached them, placing a heavy, reassuring hand on the younger, smaller boy's shoulder. "Everyone's been fooled by Jellal. I played the fool as well until the time was right."

"Simon, you …?" Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it true?

He turned to face her with a longing, a sorrow in his visible eye. His voice began to break as he stared into her own eyes, not the least bit surprised that her eye had been replaced. "I believed in you, Erza." They were the words of an admirer, of a lover. "I always have for nearly ten years, and even before then. I'm glad we could meet again." He took up her hand, firmly grasping it. So many unspoken words passed between their gazes, enough words for a lifetime. "From the bottom of my heart …"

Erza couldn't hold it in; she leaned in towards him, embracing him. "Simon …"

Gray was trying his best to not appear out of place, even though he completely felt like it. He was next to star-crossed lovers and a madman. Not the best scenario to be in.

Speaking of the madman. "Why …" he spoke, Erza and Simon turning to face him with concern. "How can you believe in her so much?" Shou sniffed, falling to his knees. "W-why wasn't I able to believe in her …?" He began to realize he had always been concerned for _her_, always thinking of _her_, and even when he thought of her 'betrayal,' he began to realize his heart had always been telling him differently – yet somehow, he had ignored it. He slammed his fist to the ground, unable to pull himself up again. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! _DAMN IT!_" He screamed. "_What's the truth! What should I believe in!_" His cries of anguish filled the halls, and filled all their hearts with grief and a sad sympathy for the boy. They all knew that any of them could fall for what he fell if they were in his shoes … it just happened to be him that did.

Erza carefully bent down, speaking softly, lovingly, as she once did in the past. "It must be difficult to accept it all at once …" even in her soft words the hurt rang loud and clear. "But I've never forgotten about you, Shou. Not even once."

They suddenly found themselves in a warm embrace as he cried into her shoulder, crying out the tears of many, many years of anger, of confusion, of sadness. "I couldn't do anything for you," Erza sroke his hair, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry I was so weak."

"But now you can do it, right?" Simon wasn't asking; he already knew the answer. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for a number of powerful wizards to gather here. And now, even though it's not under the best of circumstances, we can fight Jellal. We'll all work together." He opened his eye, turning to look down the hallway. "First, we need to find the other mages."

*  
>"We have no other option than firing Etherion from the Satellite Square!" Siegrain cried, raising his fist at the others.<p>

"The R-System is a forbidden magic that must be erased from the annals of history," Ultear began, glancing at the elders. "You do realize what this means, right everyone?"

"An attack from Etherion will return everything to nothingness." Org spoke. "Even if there are citizens there."

"And Jellal, your younger twin brother, will disappear as well you know!" The old cat elder, better known as Michello, worriedly informed Siegrain, even though he had heard this numerous times. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I've come to terms with it." Siegrain answered. Though his matters with his twin were not fully understood, they could sense the turmoil the two must've had in the past.

Leiji spoke up, facing Siegrain. "All of us have come this far due to the sacrifices of others. That is the magic world of today."

"But it will go down in history that _our_ country committed the crime of attacking the land of Ka Elm without provocation!" Org protested.

The spiky-haired woman better known as Beino folded her arms, sighing. "Then that means we'll have to sacrifice ourselves as well."

"The dead cannot return to life!" Leiji continued. "When it comes time to teach the children how precious life is, _that_ is what we must say!"

"We need to end this." Beino grew impatient with the bickering. She raised her hand. "I concur with firing Etherion."

_Only one more … _Siegrain thought, Jellal once more uttering the very same words. "Only one more. Only one more, and then it's game over." He couldn't be happier.

*  
>Juvia continued to pound at the door, though it would not budge. "Erza-sama! Can you hear me?" Juvia shouted, but no answer came. She couldn't hear anything through the door, and it was too tightly sealed for her to shift into her water form and sift through. Frowning, she needed to think. <em>Erza should be fine on her own. I should go and retrieve Lucy to see if we can break through.<em>

She hurried down the hallway to the chamber where she last saw Lucy enter, the sound of her heels hitting the floor alerting Lucy and Leo inside the room. They both looked up at her from the table. She wanted to question the banquet, but there were more pressing matters.

"Juvia! What's wrong? Where's Erza?" Lucy asked, confused as to where the Titania was.

"She's trapped in one of the rooms down the hall. I can't easily break in." Juvia answered, and the two hopped up from the table and started their way down the hall. They were surprised no guards had come after them yet. Juvia showed them the door, and it wouldn't budge. Juvia tried her water magic, but it would take too long to slice through it.

"Leo, can you break it down?" Lucy asked.

"I can try," Leo answered, summoning his magic into his fist and slamming it into the doors with a roar of "Regulus Punch!"

The doors cracked under the pressure of intense light, falling down inside the room with a thunderous creak and tremor. Lucy jumped back a little, but they all nervously looked inside.

"… Erza's not in here …" Lucy answered, stepping inside.

"Careful. Juvia thinks it may be a trap." Juvia answered, peering around inside as well. However, their lengthy inspection was cut short by the glowing of red eyes around the room, and in all the chambers of the great tower.

*  
>Jellal began to assemble the chess pieces on his board adjacent to the throne. He had pieces representing all the players of his 'game,' including the cat, the intruders, even the mysterious stranger ascending the outside of his tower. He knew they were all there, and he held no fear of any of them. <em>It's time to set this game into full motion.<em>

"Shou and Simon have turned against me …" he frowned, crossing his legs the other way. Vidaldus approached him, but remained silent. "Wally and Millianna have yet to reach any of the players, but they will now likely fail. Well, this is how it should be. There is nothing more boring than a one-sided game."

"Lord Jellal, let us hurry and capture Erza to begin the ceremony." Vidaldus grew impatient, though he would not allow it to show in his movements or voice. "This is no longer the time to be playing around."

"Then why don't you go, Vidaldus?" Jellal turned to him with a smile.

The long haired man's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? It's our turn?"

Jellal placed three new pieces onto the board; one in the form of a guitar; the other of a kimono-princess; and the third of an owl.

Vidaldus grinned, crossing his arms and letting out a mighty roar as he activated his magic and allowed his body to transform. His clean, nice manner was gone; in its place stood a pasty-white skinned, long haired rocker, decorated with spikes and makeup; his voice was now scratchy and rough. Two more characters appeared at his side; a lovely, pink-haired woman in a highly decorative kimono, and an owl with rockets attached to his back.

"The Assassin's Guild, Death's Head Caucus." He began with the fellow he had been communicating with. "Vidaldus Taka."

"Go to hell!" The rocker screeched, his long snaky tongue slithering out from his mouth. "Hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!"

"Fukuro," Jellal continued, the owl twisting its head to the side and calling out several hoots as it blinked its eyelashes. "And their commander, Ikaruga." Jellal's eyes travelled over to the woman between them, who seemed full of a sinister ego and pride.

"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes?" She grinned, her eyes opening to reveal green orbs above two identical beauty marks. An evil woman in the form of a beautiful princess. Cherry blossom and Sakura tree petals appeared from her magic, fluttering about the room. "This eve shall be a festival." She offered a bow, the other two following suit. "We are from the Death's Head Caucus of the Assassin's Guild. The Special Guerrilla Squad: Trinity Raven. We have arrived."

"It's your turn now." Jellal smiled back, but it was wicked and deceitful. "Go." He turned on a magic that activated speakers throughout the tower, and he spoke into it with a 'warm' welcome. "Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven!"

*  
>Erza and her group looked around, seeing the red glowing eyes. They had all begun their way up to the others, but Shou was lingering back, still sorting out the mess of thoughts in his head. The sound of Jellal's voice angered him.<p>

"_I am Jellal, the ruler of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place._"

"What?" Gray tried to figure out where he was, but Simon answered him: "It's Jellal. He can be heard throughout the tower."

"_Isn't about time to get things started? Paradise's Game!_"

_A game?_ Natsu thought as he continued to tear his way though the tower, stopping for a moment in a niche he knew the eyes could not see him from.

"_The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref._"

"What? Is he serious?" Happy panicked in the cat room, freaked out by the glowing red eyes around him. _I need to find a way out of here! Maybe the window?_

"_In other words, if the door to Paradise opens, victory is mine."_ Jellal spoke quite joyfully, but it was not of a good delight. "_If you can prevent me from doing that then you win. However, that alone would not be any fun – so I have assembled three warriors."_

"Is this guy serious?" Lucy's eye twitched. The red eyes … seriously, how distasteful could one get? Leo remained on guard, as did Juvia.

"_If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me._" Jellal continued. "_In other words, it is a three versus nine battle royal."_

"Three and _nine_? Where is he getting these figures from?" Wally had to wonder as they stopped along the staircase down.

"Nyaa, Jellal, you forgot about us!" Millianna hissed at the eyes.

"_Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness: Etherion!"_

Everyone, enemy or friend, stood there, shocked. None of them could believe it. Not even those from Death's Head Caucus.

"That wasn't in the deal, Jellal!" Vidaldus hissed his snaky tongue at him. "Bastard! We get hit with that, we all go to hell!"

"Vidaldus hon, might you be turning tail?" Ikaruga smirked in his direction.

Vidaldus lifted his fingers in a rocker pose, grinning and laughing wildly. "No, the total opposite! _Reverse!_ This is the ultimate high! I've been waiting for a dangerous job like this!"

Jellal continued, enthralled by his hired choice of assassins. "_No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. Game over. No players left alive."_

"W-what is he thinking …?" Lucy stuttered worriedly. _He really has to be mad!_

And, in the lower parts of the tower … "Etherion?" Erza spoke cautiously. "What is the council _doing_? I don't believe it."

Shou had had enough; his anger of Jellal, his hatred of Jellal, consumed him. How could he do this? How could he kill them all? How could _he_ believe the _true_ madman's words all these years? Thoughts no longer mattered to him. He activated his magic in frustration, and before anyone near him could react, he trapped Erza – his beloved sister – in the card magic he knew all too well.

"Shou!" Gray shouted. Simon finished his shock: "What are you doing!"

"_Now let's have fun!_" The transmission ended, and the eyes' red glow faded away.

"I won't let anyone harm Nee-san!" Shou shouted at the other two, keeping them back as he tensed his muscles.

"Shou!" Erza shouted, banging at the window of the card. But he ignored her.

"I will defeat Jellal myself!" Shou spat, and took off down the cooridors. No one, not even Simon, knew the tower better than he.

"Stop! It's impossible to do alone!" Simon shouted, taking after Shou; but even he knew that the blond's speed was far faster than his own. Gray ran after the two of them as well. _Damn it, this keeps getting worse and worse!_

*  
>"Jellal, what are you thinking?" Wally grumbled, leaning against the side of the stairwell.<p>

"What's wrong, Wally?" Millianna asked, sensing the troubled emotions in the one she considered a brother.

"If Etherion's fired, then everyone will … all we ever wanted was true freedom …"

*  
>Natsu stood in his corner, frowning. <em>Revive Zeref, huh …?<em> How utterly ironic. He took off up the staircases again, charging his way through the soldiers, stunning them as they fell and toppled over. He began to work his way along an outer staircase again, still powering up. He would finish this. And he would leave.

"Aaah! Natsu! Heeelp mee!"

Natsu paused for a moment, blinking at hearing his voice. It was familiar … he turned his head to see a blue cat sticking its head out of a small window, trying to break the bars so he could squeeze his way out. _Happy?_ _That's right, they must not have found him yet!_ Okay, he would break out the cat. Then he'd have an even better way of ascending the stupid tower: flight!

He leapt over to the side of the building, grabbing the metal bars with his hands. Happy reached out and grabbed Natsu by the scarf to secure him, and Natsu began to break the bars off the window. He let it fall down the side of the tower, and Happy continued to pull on the scarf, helping him land on the staircase once more.

"Thank you! Jellal seems scary! And we gotta save Erza! What're we gonna do?" Happy asked, grasping his paws onto the cloak instead so he wouldn't strangle his newest friend.

Natsu grinned, pointing his finger up towards the sky. Happy grinned with a wide, proud nod. "Aye sir!" And he took off towards the top, flapping his wings so they would ascend up towards the sky.

But a minute in, Natsu twitched his head to the side, pulling on the cat's tail lightly to make him slow down. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

_Something's coming …_ Natsu suspiciously eyed the horizon, seeing something speeding towards them. _This is bad! _He tried to motion to Happy to get them back inside the building, but Happy didn't get the message in time. The speeding dot quickly became an owl-like humanoid with rockets on his back, and it swiftly kicked Natsu in the gut, hurling him inside the building and sending him and the cat – whom Natsu blocked from hitting the wall directly – through the tower's exterior into a hall of birdcage chambers. No doubt these were once considered detention chambers.

"W-what was that?" Happy stuttered, helping Natsu up. "Some scary bird?"

"Who are you?" A voice asked from nearby, and Natsu and Happy turned to see a metal-jawed man leaping across the birdcages, heading in their direction. Natsu recognized him by scent. _It's one of the kidnappers …_

The metal-jawed man hesitated in approaching them. "Wait, are you Erza's friends? From Akane Resort?"

"Yeah! Who're you?" Happy asked. He didn't recognize the man at all.

"I'm on your side!" He shouted. "I've been pretending to be Jellal's lackey all this time, I wanted to ensure that enough powerful mages gathered here before we overthrew him!"

"Gaah! You're one of the attackers? I don't believe you!" Happy shouted, trying to hide behind Natsu's shoulder. He didn't want to see anyone hurt. (He had yet to find out about Lucy's ear, too.) Natsu, however, nodded to Happy. _I don't sense any lies in him. He does not appear to be giving any grief either. Besides, if you think about it, he is not one of the three assassins that Jellal said he hired. Which means he must be alright._

Even if Happy couldn't follow his exact thoughts, he decided he'd trust Natsu. _Natsu could kick his butt if he wanted to!_ "Okay … Who are you?"

"I'm Simon!" The metal-jawed man spoke. "And you?"

"… Happy, and this is Na –" Natsu yanked the cat's tail, eyeing him. Happy actually understood this glare. "I mean Salamander!"

"'Salamander' …?" Simon repeated. He had heard that name from before, but where? _And why isn't this guy speaking himself?_

Natsu, as he was on higher ground than this Simon, moved his toe slightly and allowed text to burn itself on the top of the cage so Happy could read it. Happy did, and repeated the question to Simon. "Why'd Jellal set up this game?"

"He's the younger twin brother of a member of the Magic Council, Siegrain. He must have realized ahead of time that the council would use Etherion –"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crashing noise behind them, and the large, owl-headed humanoid figure landed on some chains above them, challenging them with his poised stature. "Hoo hoo!" It called. "I will not allow you to break the rules! I will pass judgment upon you in the name of justice! The warrior of justice, Fukuro, is here!"

"It's a bird!" Happy shrieked.

"T-that's from the Assassin's Guild, Death Head's Caucus!" Simon stuttered. _Jellal hired _them? Even he had not been expecting this level of opposition. _The assassin's guild that takes dirty requests … and this guy … he's part of the trio that assassinated every officer in the Western Army! They're a legendary unit!_

"Assassin's guild?" The blue cat was beyond terrified now.

"Hoo hoo!" The owl twisted its head, observing its chosen victims. A cat, a metal-mouthed man, and … he froze, twisting his head back up and his aura growing even darker. The pink hair, the shady, cloaked form … _one arm …_ "It is you again, I see!"

Natsu, too, was not happy about this. _Death's Head Caucus's Trinity Raven … well, shit._

"Hoo hoo! I haven't seen _you_ since the Cabria War!" The owl laughed at Natsu, while Happy's jaw dropped, glancing over at his pink-haired friend. "_You were in a war?"_

Natsu growled, writing more text on the cage with his foot. _I was not PART of that war. I merely interfered with this guy's mission._

Simon, too, felt stunned. _They know each other? _He didn't know a lot about Natsu, but he had sensed the owl's guard rising when he recognized the other mage. _The Cabria war … did they fight before?_

"Hoo hoo! Now I'll get the chance to finish you off for attempting to ruin our mission back then! You are not going anywhere, Hellfire Falcon!"

"I thought your codename was Salamander," Happy whispered as he frowned, but continued to hide behind Natsu's back.

_I picked up a lot of nicknames,_ Natsu rolled his eyes, but he called back his focus to the problem in front of him. He knew Fukuro was no easy opponent. _The ability to absorb other's abilities in his stomach … it's not an easy battle. _Even then, back then, he hadn't faced Fukuro head on. He had helped a few of the officers escape during his travels, but he couldn't tell the cat that here – he was fairly certain the Assassin Guild thought those men were dead. _Once again your stupidity in helping others along the way has come back to haunt you!_

"I will eliminate evil! And you, my enemies, are evil for interfering with my work! Be ready!" And with that, the owl humanoid launched itself at them with barely enough time to react.

*  
>"We've got to do something!" Lucy clenched her fists as they gathered back out in the hallway.<p>

"We should go seek out the others. It's possible we might encounter one of the assassins Jellal spoke of." Juvia answered, keeping her senses keen and alert for any sign of them. What she really wanted to do was find Gray-sama … but to find him in this large a place would require chance, luck, and yes, even a pinch of love.

"Then let's go!" Leo nodded to the two girls, and the three of them began down the hallway, seeing a staircase to their far left. Leo led the way up the interior staircase, but then something quite unexpected happened. It seemed that Leo triggered a trap; the stairs directly under him dropped, opening a trapdoor; before the poor Lion Spirit could realize it, he fell down, down, down. Juvia and Lucy barely stopped in time before falling themselves.

"L-Leo!" Lucy shouted down the deep pit, worried for her spirit, her friend. "LEO!"

"Will he survive a fall like that?" Juvia asked, a little curious about it. _But it means this place is full of traps, so we must pay heed to them._

"Y-yeah, if he hurts himself, he'll go back to the spirit world … b-but-!" She began to protest.

"If we try to go down after him, it is very possible we ourselves will be hurt. We should keep going."

"But -!"

"Luuucy!"

Lucy heard a small, faint voice from the bottom of the pit, and she leaned down a little to listen. She couldn't see anything down there! "Leo, is that you?"

"Yeah!" Leo answered, shouting up. He hadn't hurt himself too badly, even though the spirit world was attempting to call him back. _No, Lucy needs me right now. I need to stay here on my own strength! _He told himself, and so he summoned his energy together. "I'll find my way back up! Go on ahead and _stay near Juvia!_"

"Are you sure?" Lucy called back down.

_No! _He inwardly screamed, but he had to trust Lucy. He had to trust his master. _Even if she was hurt earlier, she is still strong enough to fend them off for the few minutes you have here! She can still summon spirits so long as you're on your _own _energy! _He growled at himself. Painfully, he answered: "Yes! Go on! Find Erza!"

"A-Alright!" he listened to the pattering of footsteps leading away, and he hoped they wouldn't fall into any traps themselves. Sighing, he knew he could just materialize above again … but that would require a return to the Spirit World, and then calling himself forward on Lucy's strength. _Let's find out where this tunnel goes first!_

*  
>"So we have Fukuro versus 'Hellfire Falcon' and Simon … Vidaldus is approaching the Water Bearer and Celestial Mage … I wonder how the rest of the entertainment will turn out?" Jellal sneered from his place on the throne, eyeing the pieces on the board with glee. This would be a <em>terrific<em> game.


	20. IV: Assassination Games

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty: Assassination Games**

* * *

><p>"<em>JEELLLAAALLL!<em>" Shou roared in bitter fury as he tore down the hallway, his nee-san's card still tight in his grip as he ascended his way upwards. A torrent of curses and hate-filled words spewed from his mouth, although all of them together were not enough to describe his _true_ feelings towards Jellal – the mastermind, the one pulling the puppet's strings. There would never be words to describe his heart's content. "How dare you deceive us like this!"

"_Shou!_" Erza curtly spoke, but even her stern words could not penetrate his mind. He was far too lost within his anger.

"Even hurting Nee-san!" Warm tears spilled out from his eyes again; he was surprised he still had it in him to cry, but he did not take conscious note of it. Anger. Bloodlust. That's all he really sensed right then and there.

"_You have to calm down!_" Erza continued to pound at the "window" in her vision, but it would not shatter. She could not summon any of her armor within its confinements, either. "_Let me out of here!"_ Her words were not of fear, but of a type of battle smarts. She knew he wouldn't be able to fight … not in the disposition he entered.

Shou felt his teeth grind together. He heard his sister's words. Erza was, after all, Nee-san. But they would _never_ change his mind. "Don't worry, I'll protect you! For sure!" A cobra ready to strike, ready to kill, ready to swallow something too large for it to handle: that is what he was. Erza did not know how to handle him. How could she bring him out of this twisted mentality? No matter how much she spoke, she couldn't reach him. It deeply troubled her.

He continued his run down the hallways, entering a very long, narrow corridor. The cobblestone floor gradually became polished wood, and he could hear the difference beneath his shoes. He blinked in surprise when he fully entered the room, seeing red toranas lining the bridge over their water hole – the only place they could find fresh water. Large, blooming sakura trees lined the edges of the pool, and he could hear their branches twisting, turning, creaking: they were growing at an alarmingly unnatural rate. He didn't remember the deep water hole being transformed into _this_ – yet another fancy, lavish stage his mindless minions built for the puppets, but this didn't matter to him for he only had one goal in mind. Nothing else mattered.

But, by the time he passed the third or fourth torana, he witnessed a tall, white-clad figure step out into the pathway ahead of him. The sound of music came from an instrument he couldn't name, and she began to walk towards them, one careful, solid step at a time, perched atop high geta sandals. The blossom petals from the trees began to blow across their path, scattering about the wood and the water around them.

Shou flipped Erza's card over so she could not see what took place. He flipped out several more cards, readying them for a toss. The white-robed woman, with long pink-tinted hair tied up in generous knots, held a sword under her arm, maintaining it at a parallel to the ground. She spoke when she was within his range. "I am called Ikaruga. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Move it!" Shou snapped; he did not feel any intimidation of this woman. If she was going to stand in his way – in his way of ripping Jellal's head off with his bare hands – then he would take her down with him. "Who the hell are you anyway!" He's never seen this woman before; she did not come from the tower.

"Oh my, such a boorish young man." She frowned disapprovingly. She did not appreciate opponents with no sense of manners, or skills.

"I have no business with you!" He roared, pulling back in preparation to throw his cards. "Get the hell out of my way!"

The cards zipped forward, forming a turquoise magic circle perpendicular to the ground; a plethora of golden-lighted cards shot their way toward the intruder, with all the intent to take her down. But all she did was smirk, and as they neared her, all he saw was a quick flick of her arm. A shrieking metal, a _shiink!_, ripped through the air in its quiet, deadly way. His cards halted in the air and began to flutter downwards, defeated as they peeled into various layers.

"I-Impossible …" he stuttered, taking a step back. Although it was a little, and barely anything to subdue the rage, a small hint of common sense reentered his brain. This woman was the immediate danger; he couldn't rant about Jellal until he took care of her.

"There exists nothing that I cannot slice," she bragged in a high-class mannerism, returning her sword to a relaxed position. The young man in front of her would be no problem at all.

Shou, on the other hand, did not understand this revelation in battle. Having lived within the tower most of his life, his short journeys for supplies or people on the land low in the single digits, he had yet to realize how full of wonder and possibilities the outside world held. And this included the limitless numbers of mages and their powers. "You're some kind of street performer or what?"

Apparently his comment irked the lady in front of him, and before he could realize it, a deep, cross-haired slice mark appeared beneath him on the ground, and his breath caught in his throat. His body … it wouldn't move. He wanted to, his brain was screaming it, but nothing would register. His magic to the cards cut off and they shattered into golden dust. "W-what … my … body …" he found it excruciatingly difficult to speak and could feel his body falling forward. The rage had been replaced with unknowing fear. He fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_, unable to move his limbs, and barely breathe.

"I cut off your nerves without cutting your clothes or flesh," she explained; her opponent here had been too easy. Vidaldus and Fukuro received the better challenges for sure. But she remained calm, collected, and cool – the mannerisms of a high-class lady. "Those are the characteristics of my _Mugetsu Ryuu_." But her eyes spied another card fluttering from his hands, one that hadn't been sliced in the first attempt. _So his magic isn't as useless, but nonetheless, it is weak._

"_Shou!_" A voice screamed from it, pounding as it emanated a golden aura. He wanted to speak to her, but nothing but a gurgle came out of his throat. It grew increasingly difficult to exhale.

"Oh my," Ikaruga shook her head with delight. "You were hiding away in a place like that, Erza-hon?"

"_You have to let me out of here right away!_" Erza demanded of the younger mage collapsed on the floor. "_She's not an opponent you can beat!_"

_It's okay, Erza-nee-san … that card has extra protection. Nobody should be able to hurt you at all._ He relaxed a little, a small grin spreading across his features. His sister would be safe. That is what he believed.

"Oh? Sounds interesting." Ikaruga shifted her feet, the sword sliding an inch out of its case as her delicate, blister-free fingers grasped the hilt.

"_Shou, let me out! That sword is _not_ normal!_" Erza hollered, but Shou did not listen. Ikaruga acted, and with a quick swipe of her blade, a glimmer of metallic blue slashed across the card, and it was forced to flutter backwards into Shou's eyesight. But he felt his blood run cold and his muscles tighten when he saw a slash in the face of the card, and Erza held her sword up against it, as if she had just defended herself from an attack. _I-Impossible … she cut through the fabric of space? What is she?_ More importantly, what was he going to do _now_?

Ikaruga's lips curled upward. She let out a shower of swipes, enough to toss Shou aside - nearly into the water, but his head hit the torana's post just right so he slumped onto the platform and not backwards. Erza continued to block the blades, and let out a smile of her own when the card exploded into a golden light, and she fully emerged from it, her sword at the ready. Ikaruga momentarily ceased her offensive; after all, it is rude to attack a new opponent without speaking first.

Erza inwardly sighed with relief, but she maintained her gallant, stern expression, prepping herself for the battle. "Thanks to you, there was a distortion in the fabric of space. I sliced through that to make my escape."

Shou was flabbergasted and in utter amazement. He was struggling just to breathe at the moment, but he could not take his attention off of the battle either. _It's amazing that sword can cut through the fabric of space, but to take advantage of the enemy's attack in that instant … _his undying pride and love for his Nee-san shone through once more. _T-this is the power of the Titania I heard of._

"You called yourself Ikaruga, right?" Erza would not remove her attention from the fight, either. She knew Shou could still breathe, and that was enough. If it had been any other time, if it had been Gray or Elfman or heck, even Macao, she would have reprimanded him later for being such an utter fool; but now was not the time, nor the place, to do so. "I have no business with you. Leave."

"In place of an introduction …" Ikaruga's eyes darkened, and Erza's own widened. She felt her breastplate, her armor, shattering into pieces as long deep cracks emerged across them, shattering into many pieces; knowing she should keep the battlefield clear, Erza used her summoning magic to send them back to her storehouse. She would not need them. But her arm felt sore, too; her armor gone, her "automatic shield" down.

"Oh? Don't tell me you didn't see the move?" Ikaruga felt let down by the redhead opponent. So much she heard of the Titania; yet this would truly be a disappointment. "Is that which you're gazing~ beyond the mist~ A spectre~" She sung, her sword returning to its natural state. "While you were busy worrying about finding Jellal-hon, you failed to notice the flurry of slices surrounding you where you stood."

Erza's eyes narrowed in a deep, battle-tactic coldness. Shou felt a cold shiver, though his nerves were too cut off for it to have a full effect on his body. _Nee-san's turned serious!_

"I'm no mere passerby on the road," Ikaruga did not enjoy that impression.

"So it would seem," Erza agreed, but her tone felt viciously cold. A golden glow enveloped her body, and a new set of armor appeared around her. It was her infamous Heaven's Wheel Armor. "You're an enemy."

"Come at me," Ikaruga too prepared for the battle, readying her sword at her side. Finally, a challenge she could appreciate – but a challenge she would also overcome.

*  
>"On the subject of attacking the Tower of Heaven with Etherion: four for, five against." Org's voice echoed off the deep chamber's walls. "As it stands, we will resolve to hold off using Etherion."<p>

Siegrain couldn't believe the council; how could they not see the importance of this matter? "Wait! Do you people _really_ comprehend the situation we are in?"

"Don't make a scene, Sieg." Org berated him sternly. "You've already had your say! There are still peaceful ways of resolving this."

"'Peaceful?'" Siegrain repeated bitterly. "While we're wasting time doing this pointless farce, Jellal is resurrecting the dead! Can't you feel it? The overflowing negative magical power: that's the horror of who he is trying to resurrect!"

The little cat man, in that instant, felt that Siegrain knew who it was. "Siegrain, what exactly are you -?"

Siegrain's fists clenched. "I held back this information on the slight chance that it would leak out and cause panic. But I have no choice … The Black Wizard Zeref!"

A deep shocked silence took hold over all of them. _Zeref? Did he really say_ Zeref? This changed everything.

"… Is that the truth?" Org demanded, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"It's the truth." Siegrain spoke with no hesitation, meeting his eyes with Org's own to prove his ferocity and his truthfulness. "I understand Jellal better than anyone. We should vote again!"

*  
>"… What is this place?" Lucy had to wonder as they climbed down one of the tubes, entering a central chamber with many other tubes protruding from it. "It's kind of creepy."<p>

"Juvia believes it to be a circulation system. To provide air and possibly communications to the other parts of the tower." Juvia spoke, entering the center of the chamber without hesitation. She had to wonder which tunnels would lead them to the top part. It would not be beneficial for them to have to start from the bottom once again.

_If air can travel through these tunnels, then sound probably can too!_ Lucy grinned, receiving an idea. She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout. "_Naattssuu! Graaaay! Eerrrzaa! Anyone!_"

"You should stop." Juvia pushed Lucy's hand down, surprising the blonde. "If these tunnels do carry sound, we would only be alerting the enemy as to our position."

_E-eheh, that's true …_ Lucy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just thinking that Natsu has pretty good hearing, so maybe he could pick up on us. Or that maybe someone else was nearby … I mean, we still have to find Gray too."

At the mention of the ice mage, Juvia's face contorted into what can best be described as a sad puppy in love. _Gray-sama probably is alright, but we must find him, nonetheless! Oh, Gray-sama~_ Some little drama of her rescuing her prince and him thanking her began to reel in her mind.

"Eer, Juvia, I'm still here …" Lucy chuckled nervously; she could tell that the blue-haired water woman had entered some kind of fantasy mode, but if she only knew what it was about.

Suddenly, a large, shrieking noise erupted from one of the tunnels, and Lucy cringed when the sound hit her ears; it rang particularly loud in her right ear, and she covered as she winced. "W-what's that sound?" She asked Juvia, who just stood there as calm as day. _Why isn't she doing anything? _She shifted her attention back to the noise, trying to figure out what it was. It continually rang in different tones, almost electric … _A guitar?_ "Too noisy!" She hissed as she turned to the tunnel it flowed out from.

"Juvia thinks it's pretty good." Juvia spoke calmly as she too diverted her attention to the tunnel.

"T-there's something really wrong with your ears …" Lucy frowned.

A strangely dressed man appeared at the head of the tunnel, his head spinning in circles so his long length of hair swirled about him. He was strumming the strings of his guitar, and his long, slippery tongue licked at his lips. He flipped his arms up and bent his head back as he dementedly greeted the two. "It's a live performance from hell! Destroy! The Assassin's Guild, Death's Head Caucus! It's means skull, get it? Pretty awesome name, huh?" His snaky tongue hung out at the side.

"The three warriors that Jellal spoke of, then." Juvia spoke calmly and coolly. That was her nature in battle.

"I'm one of the Trinity Raven!" He strummed another chord on his guitar, quickly jerking himself to the side so his hair could flow around him. "Vidaldus Taka, that's me! Rock you!" And he began to attack the two girls with his hair. He would have such fun with this!

*  
>"Jet Thrusters! <em>Hoo-hoo-Hoot!<em>" The owl humanoid launched himself towards Natsu and Happy at a rather unbelievable speed. Natsu grabbed the cat's tail and leapt off to the side, Natsu crouching low on one of the other cages dangling from the ceiling.

"Salamander! Stop, you can't win against him!" Simon shouted, making his way across the cages towards the unfamiliar pink-haired mage. He may not have yet witnessed his powers, or fully understand why the assassin recognized him, but even then he sensed it would be a losing battle. The owl had whipped around the area and was coming back at them at full speed.

"Aaah, the birdbrain's coming back!" Happy pawed at Natsu, climbing over and latching onto the fire mages' back so he wouldn't be yanked around by the tail anymore.

"Damn … Dark Moment!" Simon's eye glowed red as he landed behind Natsu and Happy on their platform, outstretching his hands so the darkness spread throughout the room. "Now's your chance! Go! Don't even try to take him on!" Simon grabbed the back of Natsu's cloak and pushed him, urging him to leave. Natsu, to avoid falling over, jumped to a nearby platform, feeling the cage swing beneath his feet. _Ugh …_

"The Owl of Justice can see through the Darkness!" Simon saw the shady image of the owl appear before him. Before he could defend, the owl thrust his hand forward and golden light sliced through the darkness. "Justice Hoo-hoo-Hoot!"

Simon grunted as he was thrown back, slamming against a far wall; he was lucky he had enough energy to push off of it before falling down below, able to grasp onto one of the rings of a nearby cage before tumbling to his death. His muscles strained as he pulled himself back up; their opponent's strength was insane!

"Are you okay?" Happy shouted, watching Simon strain; he couldn't push himself back up onto his feet.

"Trinity Raven … they're beyond even the rumors …" Simon coughed. "And there are _three_ of them?"

The owl began to stretch his neck, hearing it crack. "I only eliminate evil! And now, it will be your turn!" He turned to Natsu, a strange glint in his eye. Fukuro knew of the pink haired mage; he knew he had abilities with fire. During his mission in the Cabria war to the west, this little nuisance – the fabled 'Hellfire Falcon' of the West – slipped around their backs and attempted to help others escape. They had lost sight of him in a great explosion, and even if he had not personally had the chance to combat him until now, he knew this was certainly the same brat. "Thrusters! Hoo-hoo-Hoot!"

"Natsu, he's coming at us!" Happy panicked again. Natsu called forth the fire, egging it on – even though it really did need more time to settle, he had to use it now. _The enemy already has a sense of how I attack. No time can be wasted._ The fire spewed out from his feet and from his hand, and he launched himself sideways once more to let the owl pass. He knew that Fukuro could not easily turn direction, that he had to circle around – leaping at odd angles before attacking would be his best bet.

Fukuro zoomed past them, and circled around to attempt another blow. Natsu again dodged it – the cat helping him fly out of the way – but delivered a stern kick to the owl. It surprised him, but Fukuro too was filled with surprises. He reached around and grabbed a hold of Natsu's ankle, throwing him across the room and into the side of a cage.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked, and Natsu nodded; he felt his shoulder bruise with the impact, but he clung onto the side of the cage, glaring back at the owl. His bones wouldn't shatter that easily.

"You're built quite sturdily! This will be a rare job worth doing!" Fukuro's beak would have grinned had it been able to. "I'm about to drop the iron hammer of justice upon you!"

*  
>"How pitiful, Simon … and the game has just begun." Jellal used the owl figurine to knock the fortress piece over on the chessboard. He moved the cloaked figurine in front of the owl, momentarily resting his chin on his hand. "'Hellfire Falcon' … I wonder what he would be doing here. Another friend of Erza's … how interesting." Fukuro seemed to recognize this mage as well. Yet it did slightly concern him. He had reconnaissance on her other friends, but this one … this one had no background. <em>It matters not; he will likely fail.<em>

He trailed his fingers over to the guitar figure, taking the chance to knock over the key and the water jug as well. "It seems their battle is not faring well, either … as is to be expected." It seemed Erza would take her stand against the captain Ikaruga. And she was alone in the battle, for Shou had fallen. _We shall see how strong you truly are, Erza._

*  
>"Hoo-hoo-Kick!" Fukuro swung his leg around at a breaking speed, but Natsu dodged it, hopping sideways, backwards, and spinning around to meet the owl as it zoomed about.<p>

"Use your fire!" Happy suggested, and Natsu had to agree; using it just to avoid and dodge wouldn't work for too long. Although he risked letting the flames burn out before they settled, he would have to. He felt them tickle his throat as he bent his head back, the strange clicking noise happening once again. He waited for the owl to make a move that he could predict, and spewed out the jet of golden flames in Fukuro's direction.

They struck dead-on; Fukuro was tossed back, but the flames were nowhere near powerful enough to singe him. _Damn it, they needed more time to brew._ Natsu inwardly cursed. Using too much more would be dangerous. So long as he was linked, he could never use the power he once had. He would have to eliminate the owl physically, so he charged forward.

"Hoo-hoo!" Fukuro hooted, spinning back around and behind Natsu while he was mid-air. Oops. Natsu drew his legs in so the owl couldn't grab him before he landed on the nearest platform, but the owl's beak extended wide open.

"Aaah! Natsu!" Happy shrieked, but it was too late; the owl had plucked the cat off Natsu's back with his jaws, and before anyone could do anything, just as Natsu landed on the nearest platform, Happy had been swallowed into its belly.

_W-what did he just do?_ Simon wondered, forcing himself back up onto his feet so he could fully observe the situation. _He just swallowed the talking cat!_

Natsu grinded his teeth, observing the owl carefully. Now a number of concerns ran through his mind: first, he couldn't attack the humanoid's belly without chancing harm to Happy. Second, he was just _swallowed_, and was likely in the belly – acidic fluids would be present, which made time crucial. Third, he was certain that Fukuro's ability included digestion of magic …

"Hoo-hoo-Hoot!" The owl cheered, raising his arm, and with it came a monstrous, gleaming, scaly …

_Where the hell did that fish come from? _Both Natsu and Simon thought the same lines as Fukuro began to swing a fish by its tail about his head, slamming it down on a nearby cage; the impact was enough to break the chains holding up the cage, and it plummeted down, a loud crash ringing about seven seconds later. "Hoo-hoo-Hoot! How do you like it?"

_T-this is too silly to take seriously …_ Simon's eye twitched as he started advancing towards Natsu, who appeared deeply concerned. "We'd have a better chance if we coaxed him to moving to a different arena! We should leave!"

Natsu didn't budge. _We probably have about ten minutes to get the cat out … moving to a new arena is risky. There's no guarantee he'd follow either._

Fukuro laughed. "Surprising the cat had some magical ability! It would be far more entertaining to catch one of you, and deliver justice that way!" Fukuro launched the missiles off his back, and they zoomed towards Simon. "Missile! Hoo-hoo-Hoot!"

"Damn it!" Simon cursed, doing his best evasion tactics to narrowly miss the missiles as they shot towards him and returned again.

Fukuro, on the other hand, went directly for Natsu. "Justice Punch! Hoo-hoo-Hoot!" Natsu waited for the arm to zoom past his head, then bit his own mouth down on Fukuro's flesh. No doubt the owl hollered, and tossed Natsu off. "Those kinds of attacks will not work on me well, hoo-Hoot!"

_Apparently not,_ Natsu wanted to scrape the taste of the owl off his tongue, but that too would have to wait. Now, Fukuro was aiming for Simon, the missiles reattaching onto his back. Its jaw widened once again. "Capture! Hoo-hoo-Hoot!"

_This is bad! _Natsu frowned, watching it happen in front of him in slow motion; if the owl also swallowed Simon, he would be fighting the humanoid who had control over his own, Happys', _and_ Simons' abilities. _He can't swallow a lot at once, either. But …_! He had to act!

And act he did. He rushed forward, kicking Simon square in the back, knocking him clear out of the way as the beak was mere inches from him. However, this left Natsu vulnerable. No time was available for Natsu to dodge or rethink a new plan when he felt the beak clamp down on his upper half, and rough arms shoving him further down the slimy, foul throat.

"N-no way!" Simon turned over in time to see the other mage's legs being sucked into the owl's gullet. _This is bad! Really bad! It would have been better to swallow me, I can't take him on by myself!_ To him, the situation had taken a turn for the worst.

Natsu soon reached what was the stomach, feeling the acids burn against his skin and slowly eat away at his cloak. He knew the acids would have no affect on his actual body, but nevertheless, it stung. He felt fur brush against his side, and he pulled in towards his center, curling so the cat – and he- could receive a pocket of air to breathe.

Happy began to cough, wiping the acids off his fur. He couldn't see in the dark hole of a belly, but he knew who had come in with him. "Natsu!" He murmured weakly.

_Inside here, he cannot harness my magic. He can't swallow anyone for a time. And …_ he grinned, beginning to orient himself the best he could, keeping the cat wrapped in his center. He could feel the owl humanoid's muscles contracting and beating, and from this, he would be able to locate the softest spot. It wasn't his first time being in the belly of a creature; he knew what to find. _His stomach is his weakness._

*  
>"Eight people in agreement, one against." Org spoke calmly; the only one glowering in the summons chamber was Shitou Yajima. "Etherion is given permission to fire upon the Tower of Heaven."<p>

The council ended; the visual summons vanished one by one, and Siegrain called himself back from the state, back into the room he resided in Era. He and a few other council members were physically in Era. Somewhere, in another part of the fortress, higher ranking officials began to scurry about. They held the appearance of frogs: some were in fact frogs, others took on the illusion of frogs. When one was a higher rank in the army, but did not have the magical abilities to defend oneself from enemies or spies, it became necessary to disguise themselves. What better way than as frogs?

"We have a decision from the Council!" One frog croaked. Another: "We must make preparations! Hurry!"

A knock sounded at the door of the room Siegrain sat in. He opened his eyes, looking over at it. "Come in."

Shitou Yajima hobbled in, his back sore from all the recent standing. "Pardon me," he spoke in his old man's voice. He saw Ultear standing near Siegrain, holding her orb. So she had come before him …

"Yajima-san," Siegrain stood up in the presence of his elder.

"Sieg … are you really sure about this?" Yajima asked, moving towards the pair. "If you think about it carefully once again there might yet be another way."

"You might not agree with our methods," Siegrain began calmly, "but we cannot allow Zeref to be resurrected. Even you know this."

Yajima remained silent for a moment, but then let out a heavy exhale. He did not enjoy the idea of killing, even if it was the enemy. It broke his heart every time he thought of anyone he had to kill. "I don't know anymore. You will take full responsibility, right?"

"Of course." Siegrain answered. "All responsibility lies with me-"

"What I meant is that you will be responsible for all the lives you will take!" Yajima snapped at the younger mage, furious. Did Siegrain _truly_ understand what he would be doing? "You will be sending your own twin brother to oblivion! You will have to carry that loss of life on your back for the rest of your life, Sieg!"

Siegrain did not appear bothered, but his expression became more downcast, more bearing. "… It will be my burden. I will bear Jellal's life." He would be his brother's assassin from afar.

*  
>Jellal began to laugh within his chambers. "Soon, the light will rain down upon us all … I can't wait for it." He turned back to his board, knocking over the mystery Hellfire Falcon  Salamander's piece. "Fukuro has eliminated him … as was expected." He moved the ice mage's piece up forward. "It seems he will be the next prey."

*  
>Gray charged down the hallways, cursing to himself. "Damn it, I lost track of Simon, Shou and Erza!" <em>I guess the best thing to do is charge straight to the top. Erza …<em> his worry, his concern for her grew even more. He could see how much this situation was hurting her; it did not often show, but she was sensitive, lonely, and insecure. Most of the time she would be fine, but times like this … it reminded him of when he first met her. She had strolled into the guild with a sack on her back and rags for clothes, barefoot and dirty; her right eye had a large patch on it. She rarely seemed vulnerable – especially when she was in fact incredibly intimidating, but now … now she was inwardly susceptible, and it deeply troubled him.

What was worse was that these people wanted to kill her. _Damn it, we've got to finish this! _He cursed, reaching the end of the hallway and finding a doorway open to a large vertical chamber, one with many chains hanging from the ceilings and cages dangling from them. _What the …_? He glanced down, seeing Simon. "Ah, Simon!" Gray shouted, readying himself for a long jump down; he landed with a _thunk_! onto one of the cage's tops near Simon, feeling it sway with his weight. He turned to Simon. "What's going on?"

"Him!" Simon pointed across the room, panting at the owl-like humanoid – was it just him or did it look like it had a potbelly? "He's one of the assassins. He just swallowed someone the blue cat was calling 'Salamander'!"

_Natsu?_ His eye twitched when he saw something moving inside said potbelly. _Natsu – _Natsu _was just swallowed?_ He wanted to laugh and cringe at the same time. Natsu was definitely smart enough not to get swallowed: he knew that, even though he only had one spar against him (a spar that had been mysteriously interrupted by a jet of water _and_ an angry redhead).

"Hoo-Hoot!" Fukuro laughed, crossing his arms at the newcomer and Simon. "I digest the magical power of people I feed on!" But something felt fundamentally wrong inside of him. He should be absorbing the fire ability, but it didn't feel like he had it. He couldn't call it forward. _So Hellfire Falcon can keep magic from being absorbed?_ What an interesting development indeed!

"Weren't you supposed to be going after Shou and Erza?" Gray snapped at Simon, who promptly snapped back: "He's held us up!"

"Well, we need to find them as soon as we can!" Gray growled. Jellal was planning on using Erza as a human sacrifice … it wouldn't end well. _I don't think anyone can beat Erza when she's serious, but she's too defenseless inside a card!_ He knew that from experience.

Simon agreed. "It was a mistake to tell Shou everything at once, but I never thought he'd go crazy like that."

"Tch …" he turned to the owl, glaring. He still couldn't believe Natsu allowed himself to be _swallowed_. Just what was that stupid mute fire mage _doing_? He had the skills and know-hows to do better than that. "I gotta save your butt, flaming piece of shit? I thought you were better than that!" Yes, the insults wouldn't reach Natsu, but hell he needed to shout that.

"In about ten minutes, Hellfire Falcon's and the cat's bodies will be dissolved!" Fukuro laughed heartily.

'_Hellfire Falcon'? What kind of cheesy nickname is that?_ Gray presumed it was Natsu's nickname, anyway. _I can ask him after all this nonsense is over._

Gray leapt over to the platform the owl stood on, preparing himself in a fighting stance. "I'll finish this up."

"Don't be so cocky!" Fukuro growled.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray allowed the large spears of ice to shoot out from his palms, all aiming towards the owl. Fukuro leapt upwards, willing flames to spew from his body, but none of the victim mage's magic would come forth. _Something is blocking the magical digestion. Then I shall have to capture one of these other mages for effect!_ But that would mean he would need to rush the digestion in his stomach or spew the mage back out; he couldn't take in too many at once. He avoided the attack and used the jets to fly about the room.

"Be careful! You don't want to impale them inside him!" Simon shouted, but his words could not be heard over the exchange of magic.

"Damn it, we don't have time for a fight like this!" Gray hissed, taking off after the owl. _Erza's in danger, we don't have the time to spare!_ He could recall her when they were little … she would always eat alone, sit alone, work alone … she wouldn't pay heed to Cana, a girl about her own age, or anyone else in the guild. Even him. He would try to fight her in an attempt to get her to interact, but he would consistently be beaten down. He didn't understand her … until he saw her cry. _She was always crying alone in her armor … she should always be in Fairy Tail!_

"Ice Make: Jet!" A stream of ice flew out from his palms as he landed with a skid on the new cage top, aiming directly for the owls' head, but snagged its arm instead.

Fukuro quickly snapped the ice off with a pound from his other fist, and it hooed in delight. "Hoo Hoot, that's quite the magical power you have there! I should capture you as well!"

"Like hell you will!" Gray shouted as the owl neared him. "Ice Make: Shield!" A thick, semi-circular shield appeared in front of him, blocking Fukuro's blows. The owl backed off and began to circle his way around. "Hoo-Hoot!"

Gray launched his way towards Fukuro once more, summoning large blades of ice to form around his fists. He began to spin mid-air as he met the owl, moving quickly so it couldn't chance grabbing onto him. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!"

The owl hooted as he was thrown back onto another platform. But as he was about to continue, he hesitated. "Hoo …?" Fukuro mumbled, feeling his insides twist. What was happening? He had never experienced this … it felt like his stomach was being stretched, even shredded. _Impossible! _He wanted to screech at the mere stomach was resilient to such attacks – the interior was lined with a fine mesh of magic that couldn't be broken! Fukuro stopped on one of the platforms, momentarily taking the time to figure out what was happening.

"What's going on?" Simon hollered as he made his way closer to the fighting pair; he couldn't see from where he was. But he certainly heard the following screech.

Fukuro howled in shock and in pain as fingers worked their way out of his flesh, slowly becoming a hand, curling upwards enough that the elbow emerged. Blood spilled out from the newly formed hole in his abdomen, as did bits of what Gray would rather not name.

"W-what …?" Gray couldn't believe what he saw. _Is Natsu clawing his way out?_ That he certainly didn't expect; neither did Fukuro it seemed. _I should get over there before he rips Natsu's arm off._ Heh, imagine Natsu without either of his arms. That would be funny – but he didn't want to be responsible for that.

_Now's my chance! _Gray still felt disgusted at the sight of – well, Natsu's hand – sticking out of the owl's belly, but Fukuro was at his weakest point. Gray charged forward up onto Fukuro's platform, trapping the owl's feet in ice and prying his beak open with his fingers as the owl screeched at both him and the pain of his stomach being torn. _I can't pull Natsu and Happy out through the hole he made – too many bones in the way – but the throat should still be accessible!_

Gray didn't enjoy the thought of what he had to do, but if he did it without thinking about it, he would be able to do it. He froze the owl's beak wide open and stuck his arm down in, down far enough to reach the stomach. His shoulder was almost in the throat itself as he fought to grab a hold on something – anything – before the stench and the blood spattering up his arm forced him to pull out. "Come on, damn it! I know you're in there!" Gray hissed; he hoped the owl's beak wouldn't come down on him either.

Finally he grasped something – clothing, cloth, whatnot – and traced his fingers up to what he deemed to be an ankle (it couldn't be a wrist – the orientation would be all wrong, and the only wrist available was still clawing at Fukuro's flesh). With a roar and a huge tug, he began to pull the ankle out of the throat, watching the hand suck back into the stomach and blood splatter on his arm (from the blood filling the stomach) and his chest (from the hole made). The stomach acids were slimy and it began to sting at his own skin. Out came a leg, out came another leg; he used both his hands now to continue to tug at Natsu's lower half, still seemingly conscious as he was kicking back just a little as he was pulled out. "You better be holding onto Happy, I'm not going in there twice!" He shouted. Sure, Natsu couldn't hear him – his head currently in the throat and all – but it should get the point across.

Fukuro grew furious; he had every right to be so. Not just that his opponents were defeating him, saving their comrade, but at the fact he had a giant wound in his belly too. No one had ever caused him such harm! They should pay! He forced his jaw to move and attempt to clamp back down on his victim.

Gray noticed this. _Crap! Come on, Flame breath!_ He tugged more, now able to get a grip on his belt and yank securely. The throat, however, seemed to constrict and make it harder … _this is bad!_

Simon leapt over to their platform, no longer wanting to be an observer; he moved behind Fukuro, forcing the owl's head back a little more and using his hands to keep the jaw open. "Gray, pull him out _now!_" Simon shouted.

Gray gave an enormous tug, and the rest of Natsu slid out with ease; Gray fell backwards a little, unable to catch Natsu before his head conked down on the ground below. Happy slid out as well, his tail caught in the hand's grasp. Gray felt Natsu's limbs go limp while the cat coughed and tried wiping the stomach fluids off his fur, shakily climbing to his feet. _Damn it, we knocked him out!_ Gray cursed as he moved forward.

"Gray!" Simon shouted, and the ice mage looked up to see Fukuro's fury. The jaw snapped shut and his eyes began to glow red. "Hoo-hoo! I promise … justice will be delivered!" Apparently the hole in his stomach and blood spewing from his beak didn't bother him.

"This is bad …" Gray slammed his fists together, forming a magic circle with as much energy as he could muster. "Ice Make: Trap!"

The ice that held the bird's ankles down began to shoot upward, crystallizing and entrapping the owl in the ice. Fukuro shrieked in anger, but the ice made its way all the way up his body, even as he clawed at it in hopes to deter it. Simon moved around towards the front, and with a swinging kick knocked the frozen bird over the platform. Seven seconds later, they heard a shatter below.

Gray panted, falling down to his knees. "Damn it … I've used too much magic …" he groaned, feeling a slight headache. _I didn't think I used too much, but I haven't been able to eat or restore it for a while either …_

Simon too felt exhausted, glancing over at Gray. _He was running on sheer willpower ... Erza's friends truly are amazing._

"Gray …" Happy coughed, trying to wipe the fluids off his fur. "… Is Natsu okay?"

Gray turned his head, looking at the now-unconscious form near him. The acids had eaten away at his cloak ; nothing but small remnants and tatters remained of it. The clothes he wore under it had several holes as well. Yet, the scarf seemed perfectly unscathed. But something more caught his attention; Natsu's belly, the part of it he could see under the golden-trimmed black best … it appeared bright red.

_Shit, did the acids get his skin too?_ But that didn't make any sense! Wouldn't the rest of him be affected too? Gray leaned over, moving closer to Natsu. "Oy, wake up! Can you respond at all?"

"Of course he can't respond, he's unconscious …" Happy mumbled, flicking more of the acid off his own fur and moving over to swat it off Natsu as well. The acid had been mixed with the owl's blood, so it was easy to spot.

"Is he breathing?" Simon asked, kneeling as well to check for a pulse.

Gray panicked a little, bending his head down towards Natsu's mouth. Unconscious – probably because the ground bopped him in the head when pulled out – but his breathing seemed completely normal. His heartbeat also seemed consistent … but …

A morbid curiosity overcame him; he brushed the cloak's remnants off and helped clean off the acid. He lightly ran his fingers across Natsu's chest. It disgusted him, but at the same time fascinated him. _What the hell is this?_ The skin was harder, redder … parts of it looked too torn and mangled. Parts of it he didn't even _want_ to describe – it was just that bone-chilling.

"Oy …" Gray couldn't believe what his eyes saw as he pushed the flaps of the vest aside, feeling a true shiver run down his back. Simon could not find any words for it either. A little voice in the back of Grays' mind told him _this_ is why Natsu hid under all those clothes. There were words to describe what he saw, but no words could convey the meaning behind it. _How the hell are you even _alive_?_

*  
>Leo had found a way out of the underground waterways and back up to the main tower; he paid far more attention to potential traps this time as he made his way up the staircases. <em>Damn it Leo, nothing seems to be working out for you lately.<em> He cursed, trying to find his way back to his owner.

"Nyaa, who is that, Wally?" Millianna asked, pawing at the man – rather, spirit, but they didn't know that yet – in the tux, who stopped in the hallway at the sight of them.

_Who are they? They don't seem to have the aura for assassins …_ Leo had to wonder, analyzing the enemies as carefully as he could. "Who are you?"

"A better question would be who are you, got it?" Wally, the blockish gun shooter, grinned, pointing his finger in a 'dandyish' mannerism.

"I think he's a friend of the others; that means we get to take him out, right?" Millianna grinned, readying her magic about her finger.

"I repeat, who are you?" Leo growled; he didn't want to waste time with anyone who didn't matter. He didn't believe they _had_ any time to waste. "Are you the assassins, or Jellal's minions?"

"'Minions?'" Wally repeated with a small chuckle. "No no, not like that. He's our leader; we are the ones who he trusted with the mission of bringing Erza here."

_Bringing Erza here? But … wait, does that mean they were the ones that attacked Lucy's team?_ "Are you the ones that started the attack? Did you hurt Lucy?"

"Lucy? Ooh, a friend of the blonde miss?" Wally tilted his hat, preparing his gun. "Yes, I am the one that shot her."

_He's the one that shot at Lucy … they're the ones that hurt them …_

"You're the ones that hurt her …" Leo felt the fury broiling inside him. Why? Why couldn't he do the simple things and protect his master when she needed him? She had proven she truly cared for him, trusted him … and yet … _I can't chase away the offenders, I can't convince her to stay away from someone she should regard as a lifelong enemy, I can't bring myself to explain any of it to her …_ how utterly pathetic was he? Regarded as the strongest of the Zodiac spirits, and he couldn't do what all the others did. It angered him beyond the point of rationality. He needed to take out his anger and now was opportune. "I'm going to make you _pay_."

*  
>Lucy collapsed backwards into the water, sighing in relief; her muscles were sore, the fight in her gone. "We did it …" She breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken most of her energy to summon Aquarius in such a short time. "Things aren't going the way Jellal planned."<p>

Juvia frowned, averting her gaze away from the blonde. "No, it was you who defeated him, Lucy …"

"It was the both of us." Lucy spoke, her smile vanishing as she realized how terrible Juvia felt. "You called me 'Lucy' back then. I was glad you did … it makes us seem more like friends. Don't add –san anymore either."

Juvia felt water drip from her eyes; a woman had never been this nice to her before. She had acquaintances, but a friend was an entirely new experience. "What …?" she felt the water on her cheek. "Rain is falling from Juvia's eyes …"

Lucy took the chance to laugh a little. "You have a funny way of saying things!" She grinned. "We should rest here for a while before going on."

"Juvia will, too." She nodded happily. It wasn't as if their opponent would be coming around anytime soon. Two new comrades who had met only a day before, longer if they counted the guild war : when they woke up from their rest, they would be walking together as friends.

*  
>"So Erza's little girls took out Vidaldus with a Unison Raid … the very thing that monk sought in his life. I heard he never achieved it." Jellal sighed, knocking the guitar piece over. "And the ice mage, Simon, and the supposed fire mage have taken out Fukuro … all that's left is to see how Erza finishes handling Ikaruga." He grinned. The girls seemed too worn out to continue; the ones who had taken on Fukuro were weakened as well. He had to wonder: who would be the first to reach him? It didn't matter … Etherion would rain down upon them soon enough.<p> 


	21. IV: The Dawn of Heaven

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty One: The Dawn of Heaven**

* * *

><p>Charging forward with her blade ready to swing, Erza strayed to Ikaruga's right, turning to her side to prepare a full swing to the sword maiden's midsection. Ikaruga swiftly blocked the blade with a flash of blue light, a <em>shhiiinnk!<em> Resonating across the platform. The blue light, caused by the blades moving so fast that it ripped through the air, completed its work on her armor. Ikaruga slyly turned her back to her opponent, her sword back into its case; no one had seen the sword move in or out.

Erza jumped up band back, allowing her magic to trickle into the wings on her back to keep her afloat. She summoned a circle of swords perpendicular to her front, allowing them to rotate in a violent maelstrom. "Tenrin: Circle Sword!" Hurling her arms up in a cross, she charged the spinning swords in Ikaruga's direction. They too ripped through the air with a shriek of metal, the same blue light hurling her way.

Ikaruga faced front once again, her eyes closed as she too concentrated on her power. "Mugetsu Ryuu." A shockwave of blue light clashed with the swords in midair, slicing them all into pieces and letting them embed in the floorboards around her. Aah, what a mess … so much like an uncouth, ill mannered youth. "Yasha Senkuu," she spoke, her hair still blowing backwards from the previous attack, drawing her sword back behind her and slashing it forward, a horizontal slice of light in the air. It struck Erza's armor the moment she landed on her feet.

The blue light riveted through the armor and cracked it, unable to take the strain and pressure of such a slice. It was like having a small piece of stranded wood; a screw softly digging down could let the wood stand, but the wood could never take on an axe at full speed. She shouted as her armor broke, the pressure hitting her all the way down to her skin. The shattered pieces began to fall downward before she called them back to the original summon room – her room way back, far off, at home in Magnolia.

"Mugetsu Ryuu," Ikaruga continued with a small grin of victory. Truly, this battle was proving to be a disappointment. A heavier golden light appeared on her skin, intensifying as it trailed its way into her sword.

"N-Nee-san!" Shou forced himself to speak, worried for her; he couldn't understand why she hadn't taken Ikaruga down already. _Nee-san, move! Get out of the way! She's going to hit you!_

The golden light burst into a blaze, and Ikaruga turned on her geta, a circle of flame parallel to the floor. It burned and it smoked a trail as she called out: "Karura En!" The flames spewed their way down the wooden floorboards, crackling, sizzling, leaving a large trail of smoke behind as they neared their victim. Shou watched in horror as the flames overcame Erza, and he could not see through the thick smoke.

Erza crossed her arms, defending herself from the blow as the talons of her most recent summons dug into the wood beneath her. _That was close._

"Flame Empress Armor?" Ikaruga noted with a hint of twisted pleasure. "A form of flame-resistant armor? Well done equipping in such an instant." But she knew, even with this improvement in their battle, it would not last.

Erza's armor shattered to pieces once again, cracking and tumbling over; the broken and fallen pieces returned to their original home, the remnants of the outer armor and the underclothes still present.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate to expose yourself so in male company?" Shame, true shame. Ikaruga began to lightly taunt. "What are you going to do? Isn't it about time you put on your strongest armor?"

The redheaded mage grimaced; she too fell susceptible to taunts, and she wouldn't let this woman continue to stand in her way. More important things were at stake. Her magic swirled beneath her feet, replacing the bits and pieces of her remaining armor with a much more fiercer, darker ensemble. Black spikes, intimidating patterns, a giant toothed sword appearing in her hands after a burst of golden energy. "You'll regret this," she growled. "Purgatory Armor Equip! There's no one who can stand after witnessing this appearance!"

"So that's your strongest armor?" Ikaruga grinned, her sword at ease as the fiery redhead prepared her own. This battle was already lasting longer than most she ever had; petty entertainment indeed. "Come at me."

Charging forward with a terrifying battle cry, Erza leapt up into the air, using the weight of her monstrous sword to throw her downwards upon her enemy. The blade ripped through the air, howling as it swung down within inches of Ikaruga. Smirking, Ikaruga took a step back to avoid the brunt of the blow. The teeth dug deep into the wooden floor, the force tearing it in half and slicing through the water.

Erza swung again, her eyes tinted with rage. This woman was delaying all too much precious time; she needed to end this battle. She needed to prove herself! The swing created a maelstrom of dust and wind, ripping towards her at a breaking speed. Ikaruga moved herself back enough to swing her sword to meet it, and promptly carved through the attack as it soared past her. The floor, though previously wrecked, could no longer be salvaged as it shattered into splinters save for a small portion underneath Ikaruga's feet. Furious, Erza chanced a third attack; she swung down her toothed blade with all the strength her arms could muster, but Ikaruga dodged it; she leapt up with her nimble legs, the tip of her sword's case scratching Erza's blade as it buried deeper into the floor's stone base. The sword mistress swung herself up, bringing her own sword down on Erza's armor.

Erza stumbled to pull herself together as Ikaruga landed behind her, but it was pointless. Her Purgatory Armor – her strongest armor – failed her as it crumbled to pieces around her.

"You understand now, yes?" Ikaruga winked. She remained unscathed, but her opponent had been stung by the flying debris and beaten by the forces of her sword. She had yet to even cut the poor girl down; it was a shame she wouldn't be able to complete it, for Jellal wished her to become the sacrifice. "No matter what armor you wear, it cannot stand up to my blade. Surrender."

_She can't win … Nee-san can't win …_ Shou began to despair. How could this happen? Nee-san was strong. She had to defeat Jellal. She _had_ to. They couldn't let Jellal get away with this, could they? He began to struggle to push himself up; his magic was reworking to repair his nerves, but it was painstakingly slow.

Erza gritted her teeth, standing up. _My armor is failing … perhaps it's time to …_ she summoned her magic again, searching for that old outfit in her storage. She found it. The golden glow diminished and revealed the lower half of a festival costume from years back that still fit her, quite surprisingly. She summoned a gauze-bind top, leaving her upper half bare. Her hair tied up into a simple pony tail to keep it from flicking into her face. Two simple, almost costume swords rested in her hands as she closed her eyes in concentration. _This is it._

Shou couldn't believe his eyes. _What …? What is she thinking? Does she think she can win in that? She's crazy!_

"What's the meaning of this?" Honestly, could an opponent be ever more stupid? "That outfit is nothing but a decoration. You're underestimating me aren't you?"

"Nee-san … what's wrong with you?" Shou asked, forcing his voice to work as he stood up on his feet, resting his back against the pole. "You have tons of strong armor left, don't you? You're stronger than this, _aren't you_?" His voice began to waver in fear.

Erza bent her head forward, her bangs overshadowing her eyes. "… I'm not strong." Memories of being unable to reach Jose flooded her mind, and other occurrences where it truly was pure luck that saw her through. She truly felt naked without her armor, but it was this she began to draw her courage from. She recalled sitting alone at a lake, crying, when Gray asked her why she was crying. _I prefer being alone. Being with other people makes me uneasy._ His response: _Then why are you crying alone?_

_A large number of friends have become sacrifices right in front of my eyes …_ all her years spent in the tower, seeing people she knew disappear one by one never to return. Seeing Simon hurt by the Magical Guards, and then Rob-jii-chan … who stood in front of her to protect her from the attacks … dying and bursting into nothing but dust. _I failed to protect the people I cared about, both then and now._ Jellal's possession by a ghost, his banishing her, and more recent images of Lucy's ear, Gray's kidnapping … _I kept telling myself I wasn't crying. _

_But I was always crying. Always trying to make myself seem stronger, standing tall above all the others with pride and assurance … I locked my own heart up in a suit of armor … and cried._ And although she still wished to cry, she knew she _had_ to protect those around her. The ones she truly cared about needed her true strength now. Shou, Lucy, Gray, Happy Natsu, Juvia, Millianna, Wally, Simon … and most of all, Jellal … She had to turn her feelings of sorrow into feelings of courage, the type that did not require armor or any shell of sorts.

"It is because I'm weak that I always hide behind a suit of armor." She spoke, her eyes narrowing in a fierce pride. "I couldn't take it off."

Ikaruga shook her head with displeasure. "Even if my opponent is naked, I will slay her."

"I always believed that the armor would keep me safe," Erza continued, speaking not for those around her, but mostly for herself. She needed to be sure that the words would come out in her mouth just right … that there would be no wavering feelings! "But that wasn't right. That link between people's hearts that allows them to connect, I was blocking that. But Fairy Tail taught me … they taught me it's so much better to be close to people, to feel their warmth! I no longer have any doubts! I will change my very being to strength and you! COME!"

Erza crossed her arms, her blades crossing in front of her; Ikaruga raised her own blade, eager to see how this would turn out. Who would win? Herself, or the Titania …? Taking down a naked opponent would not be too satisfying, but clearly Titania thought she could win. _Let this be the final confrontation._

The two charged towards one another at an unbelievable burst of speed. Shou's mouth hung open as he watched the two blade women, unable to see as their blades sliced upwards, unable to read their movements; the next thing he could register in his mind was the two charging past one another, presumably having struck one another. _But who won? Who's hurt? Nee-san …!_

Erza landed on her feet, ready for anything that might happen to her. The blade she held out in her front shattered to pieces, but the blade behind her remained firm. _It had worked._

"The battle has been settled." Ikaruga chuckled from where she stood, her beautiful blade shattering into many pieces as she slumped forward, tumbling onto her side. "Well done …"

Shou moved forward a few steps, hesitant to approach his sister. "N-Nee-san … you really are incredible!" He felt ashamed for having doubted her; the anger seemed to be gone from him. All he really cared about now, now … was helping her.

Ikaruga lay defeated on the ground, forcing a weak smile. _This is the first time I have been defeated since I joined the guild. But …_ "Both you and Jellal are going to lose …" the whisper escaped her lips, but it caught both Erza's and Shou's attentions.

"What are you trying to say?" Shou asked, holding his arm; the nerves in his left arm still had yet to reconnect entirely, tingling as it healed.

"Fifteen minutes …" Ikaruga's hand trembled as it reached upwards, towards the 'sky' in a symbolic gesture. "See it plummet down~ Shining light of justice~ Bringing death to all …" her hand slumped back down at her side, falling unconscious. She felt too lightheaded, too beaten, too drained of her magic to continue. She would have to rest … and hope she awoke in time to escape.

"What a dreadful poem …" Shou muttered.

"Is she talking about Etherion?" Erza asked sternly, turning her head towards Shou. She already knew the answer. That could be the _only_ thing she meant. "Shou, you need to take Simon and the others, and everyone from Fairy Tail, and get them as far away as you can from this tower!"

"B-but-!" He began to protest, but her warm, kind, sisterly smile that he remembered, even after all these years, shone back at him.

"You'll do it for me, won't you, Shou?"

He bent his head down to the side, once again reminded of his failure to remember it before … ashamed he couldn't believe in his sister as he used to. The only way he felt he could make up for it was to listen to her now, even if it was crazy, foolhardy. He had to listen. "… Yeah. But what about you?"

Erza turned, steadily walking down the hall to where Shou had been headed earlier. "I'm going to finish this!" She spoke sharply. No more words were exchanged between her and Shou. Shou raised his hand to his head, calling out to the others with his message.

***  
><strong>Simon carefully made his way up the outer staircases, the setting sun in the distance casting a golden glow off the tower's many eyes and orifices. Although time was ticking, he could not move too quickly or the gusts of wind at this high an altitude might sweep him off the stairways to the rocky waters below. Not to mention he carried a weight on his back, hoping that he would wake up soon … he recalled what had happened nearly four minutes earlier.

"… _Oy … is he really okay?" The ice mage was lost for words; Simon, too, could not think of anything to explain it. "Did the stomach acids do this?"_

_Simon moved his hand over, wiping off the excess fluids from the owl. Gray's face contorted when Simon began to poke around. "… No. It seems to be an old wound. Though it looks nasty, it's actually healed up."_

"'_Healed up' my ass! What the hell happened to him?" Gray answered, frustrated; what the hell was this? He would definitely ask about it when the flame idiot woke up. Which probably wouldn't be too long, the bump hadn't been _that _bad._

"_Naatttssuu~!" The cat cried out worriedly, cautiously pawing at his side. The 'old wound' disturbed him deeply as well; he couldn't believe he'd slept on his stomach before and never noticed this. Simon did not recognize the name – another nickname, or perhaps his real name._

"_Just keep cleaning him off –" Simon froze, putting his hand up to his head. Gray watched with puzzlement. "… Okay," he spoke, lowering his hand. "The transmissions seem to be working again. Shou says we only have about fifteen minutes until Etherion fires."_

_Stunned, the ice mage began to splutter. "W-what? You mean the council actually agreed to fire that thing on us!"_

"_Yes. We need to get out of here, as soon as we can." Simon nodded._

"_Then what about Erza? I presume Lucy and Juvia are around too …" Gray frowned; if Natsu was here, then he had little doubt they were too. Had Erza mentioned it to him before? He couldn't recall._

_The larger man lowered his head, downcast. "Shou told me Erza plans to continue on ahead to Jellal. I'm going to go after them."_

"_Damn it, I can't go …" Gray hissed; his muscles hurt too much, his magic was nearly nonexistent; it was a wonder he could even stand on his feet to walk. The dilemma of not being able to carry on, to escape, or to foolishly go after Erza … Thinking for a while, but not too long, for time was of the essence, the ice mage spoke an answer. "… Take Natsu."_

"_But he's unconscious." Simon frowned. "You should take him with you and escape."_

"_I may not know him too well, but I'm willing to bet he'll recover within the next few minutes." Gray replied sternly. "Although … that …" his eyes trailed down to the 'old wound,' "… is disturbing, and he hasn't known Erza as long as I have … he still has more energy than I do at the moment." It was clear the ice mage hated admitting this, even to himself. To admit you'd be knocked out flat while a semi-stranger fares better took a lot of damaged pride._

"_Are you sure?" Simon repeated; he didn't want to carry dead weight to the top. Gray nodded. "Yes. This way, Happy and I … you can still fly, right Happy?"_

"_Aye, I should be fine for now." Happy agreed, but weakly; the assassin still drew a lot of energy from the small cat, but he believed he could urge his wings to last._

"_Good. Then you and I will try to find Lucy, Juvia, and anyone else if we have the time." Gray nodded, bending down to pick up the blue cat and let him climb onto his shoulders. Gray heard his knees crack as he stretched his limbs, and not necessarily in the relieving way._

_Simon knew they didn't have the time to argue; if this ice mage –Erza's friend – believed the unconscious mystery mage would be the better choice, then he should listen. He scooped up 'Natsu,' he presumed, and hurried off in the direction he knew, while Happy grabbed Gray by his pants loops and took off down another tunnel – hopefully one that would lead him to his friends._

_Simon could barely hear their last words as they flew off. "Gray, you've gotten fatter." "Shut up."_

He heard a strange, voiceless gasp in his ear, and felt the arm around his neck move. Natsu was awaking. _How much time passed …?_ Natsu wondered as he looked about; he was being carried up by the other man who was fighting the owl with him earlier.

"Gray was right; you'd wake up in a matter of minutes." Simon stopped for a moment. "I don't know if you remember anything after the owl ate you, but you hit your head on the way out." Simon explained, leaning lower so Natsu could slide off his back and not chance tumbling over the edge of the staircases.

Natsu remembered enough; he recalled the foul stench of the stomach, and then finding the soft spot all creatures had. Creature's stomachs usually constricted around the usual entrances, keeping the prey inside so it could not squirm out. The soft spot would be the creature's best chance of survival. He had begun to break his way free, and was about to break open the chest bones so he could push his way out, but something had pulled him up through the throat …

"The ice mage, Gray, pulled you out. He took too much damage to continue to fight; he has gone to evacuate the others. Many of the other men are already evacuating on the ships you can see departing."

_Evacuate?_ Natsu frowned. _Then Etherion is to be launched …_

Simon watched Natsu's facial features as they continued their ascent around the outer staircases, both being careful as the wind rushed around and even beneath their feet. "I presume you're a mute?" Natsu nodded. "You're quite the daring mage, aren't you? I wonder how it is you know Erza … but I presume that's a story that will have to wait."

_First time, she knocked the spirit out while in a towel. Second time, she held a sword to my throat. _Recalling this, he decided he would write it for the man helping him. Natsu reached his fingers around, but then realized his pocket was gone. His entire _cloak_ was gone. Yes, he had just realized it now; his body still felt a little numb. His scars were out in the open for all to see. _Damn it, how many people saw?_ He began to fume, but summoning any materials out in the open like this was just asking for them to blow away. _From contextual clues, at least him, Gray, and the cat saw._ Well, not too many then. He could survive the questions just fine. And at least the scars could get a chance at fresh air, but even then …!

Simon found himself deep within various thoughts. He didn't know if this character, someone he'd never met or heard of, was the right choice. He had studied Erza's guild friends from gathered information, and knew they might be able to help, but the assassins had weakened them all. _But the assassin knew of him, and took caution to him. There seems to be a lot more to him than meets the eye. What's done is done: I need to place my faith in him. _"Gray said we could count on you." Simon started speaking again, catching Natsu's attention. "Jellal is the only enemy left, and Erza's heading for him. She means to settle everything for herself. It's likely they were destined to fight each other …"

_And the reason why you and I aren't evacuating is because …?_ Natsu rolled his eyes. He still had something to do here – if he could – but Simon didn't know about that. _So what is his reason for bringing me here?_

"I know Erza is strong. But Jellal is powerful as well. Erza could take him out, but she has lingering feelings from him … that much I'm certain. And I know Jellal will use those feelings in the fight against her. I fear that it will be her fall." Simon answered solemnly. "I ask that you save her."

*  
>"Juvia … we should probably get going," Lucy mumbled, shaking Juvia's shoulder lightly. "Who knows if another enemy will come or not?"<p>

The water mage let out some kind of incomphrensible garble. Lucy sweat-dropped, scratching her head lightly with a chuckle. So Juvia wasn't a morning person now, was she? _She really is a whole lot more normal than I thought._

She felt a strange tinge in her magic, and glanced down at her keys. One of them glowed slightly before fading out. _Ah, Leo must have returned,_ she noted, turning the key over in her hand and feeling the warm, familiar 'buzz' that came with it. _I wonder if he couldn't get out of the trap …_ why did that thought amuse her? Because she was imagining a small cat scratching at the side of a wall in an attempt to get up, that's why.

It was then she heard something else from one of the tunnels; jumping a little, she began to fret. _Great, what if it's one of the _other _assassins? We just took one down, for crying out loud!_ But her heart leapt up when she saw Happy flying out of one of the tunnels, complaining about fish or something along those lines while carrying a familiar ice mage by his belt loops.

At the sight of them, Happy released Gray to let him land on the ground; he attempted to land on his feet, but they swayed and he slammed into his knees. Another bruise he'd have to deal with later. "Lucy, Juvia, are you two alright?" He asked, steadying himself as he stood up again.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia bolted up from her slumber, her hands drawn to her chest as she drooled – yes, drooled –lovingly at her beloved ice mage, glad to see her prince was alive and well, several fantasies whirling in her mind in a matter of milliseconds, only to see he was helping _Lucy_ on her feet _first_. Her infaturation immediately turned to a rageful jealousy, dark stars gleaming in her eyes as she growled: "… _Love rival_ …"

_I'm not,_ Lucy's eye twitched, having overheard the water mage's accusation. Gray, oblivious to it all, didn't hear her words. His gaze had briefly spied the unconscious bald assassin nearby, but he shook his head of it. Instead, he felt relief. He hadn't seen Lucy since the resort, and her ear, it seemed to be mostly healed … _Panicked for a load of nothing._ But at least it seemed well. He didn't know how it healed or who or why or anything, but he would ask more about it later.

Something worried Lucy as she looked at him, enough to make her pull back a little. "Gray, what's with the blood on you …?" She couldn't see any visible wounds; her gaze turned to Happy. His fur was a complete mess, too!

"Gray-sama, are you hurt?" Juvia panicked when she realized this as well, on her feet and by his side in a matter of seconds. Her inspection of him revealed no wounds – none that she could see at the least.

"No, one of the battles with an assassin got a little … rough," he replied cautiously; he wanted to clean it off, but now wasn't the time for it. "We've got to get out of the tower. Etherion's going to fire in a matter of minutes."

"You mean the council agreed on using it?" Lucy couldn't believe it; they actually agreed to use _Etherion_? She had heard of its power before, but -!

"We don't have time to hang around, let's get out of here." Gray replied, Happy nodding as he stretched his wings with an agreeing "Aye!"

*  
>The ground shook tremors, the buildings rocked, huge clouds of dust swarmed over the closer parts of the city as preparations took place. The citizens of Era, especially those in parts of the city which dust had not overcome, watched in fascination – not horror, nor excitement, but left without words or thoughts – as the great mesa at the center of their town began to sink into the ground; sounds of snapping roots and breaking rocks could be heard, for the mesa had not budged in well over thirty, if not forty, years. They could only wonder: <em>What was going on that called for such extraordinary measures?<em>

As the mesa sank below the town's level, four large pillars could be thrust from their stored chambers deep beneath the earth, rising tall and erect against the sky. The four pillars formed a square, each a giant obelisk-shaped elemental lacrima – one of earth, one of wind, one of water, one of fire – perched atop an outcrop of blank lacrima on the stone pillars. A giant octahedronal blank lacrima emerged at the center of them all.

Inside a great upper chamber of the hall, the frog magic-council class began to fasten themselves into chairs or take up their stations, each one absorbed in completing a huge sequence of calculations, data, and magical tones. They worked around a great orb that floated between two goddesses and two gods of their world, goddesses wrapped so tightly in myth and legend, but so relevant to their way of life that they were the primary source of religion in their world today.

The council members watched on from their stations on higher balconies as the orb turned a dark mass of swirling greens, a map emerging above it, parallel to the ground beneath them. The elemental lacrima began to fuel the blank lacrima before them with vigorous rays of energy.

"To think that we've been driven to a decision of this nature at a time like this, with the Council President in such bad health …" Org muttered monotonously, still wary of the decision they had made.

"There was no choice." Leiji spoke with clarity and confidence. "Whilist the President is absent, full responsibility for maintaining order in the magic world falls to the remaining nine councilors."

Michello had to agree. "You shouldn't worry so much, Org. This may be an unannounced attack upon a foreign nation, but situations such as this are provided for in article twenty-seven, clause four of the National Security Act."

"This isn't about the petty legal implications. We're talking about deploying Etherion." Org grew grim, turning to his fellow council members. "We're committing evil."

"If there's anyone who's doing evil, it's Zeref!" Michello huffed indignantly. "We can only put our hopes in Etherion and pray that this will be enough to destroy him."

On another side of the balcony, Ultear approached Siegrain, both overwhelmingly serious as they watched the processes before them unfold. "The time is almost upon us, Sieg." Ultear spoke. "The feelings you have concealed for so long are finally going to be realized."

"Are you not afraid, Ultear?" His question held no emotion; he did not care for her well being in the slightest.

"Not even a little." She cast a downcast smile. "After all, I always trust in you completely, Sieg-sama."

Yajima, still suspicious of Siegrain's motives, concealed himself behind a nearby pillar to listen in to the conversation. Perhaps Siegrain and / or Ultear knew he was there, perhaps they didn't. It was a chance he needed to take. He couldn't believe anyone could kill without showing remorseful emotions … unless a darker scheme had crept in their midst.

"Yes, I see. It's not your life that's in danger here." Siegrain agreed. "Personally, I find myself trembling a little. If this fails, then I die."

_What?_ Yajima raised an eyebrow, shocked at what he overheard. _What is he saying?_

Siegrain continued. "But this is worth putting my life on the line for. After all, this is my dream."

*  
>Gray, Lucy, Juvia and Happy hurried through the staircases and hallways, relying on previous notions of where they walked and where they likely entered the tower. Shou also sought out the exit, but larger concerns rested with him. He held his fingers to his head, screaming out to his comrades. Millianna and Wally would not answer. <em>Are they alright? Are they out of range? Communications aren't blocked anymore, so what -?<em>

Shou turned a corner, and froze in his tracks; so did the others he ran into. It was his previous capture, the ice mage, and company. Including the cat Millianna had claimed.

"Isn't he one of -?" Lucy continued, but noted Gray didn't seem to be eager to fight him. _First time for everything, I guess? _Shou, though she had yet to learn his name, did not attack them either.

"Come with us!" Gray snapped, not willing to put up with the young blond man's antics any longer. Waiting for him to recover from one breakdown was enough. His response not only shocked Shou, but Juvia and Lucy – who had yet to understand his position was no longer that of an enemy – as well. "There isn't time to be lingering around in here, friend or foe!"

"But the others -!"

"They probably heard the warning by now, most of this place has evacuated!" Gray hissed. "Come on, there's not a lot of time! Believe in them! Trust they will get out!"

Gray's words struck a chord in Shou's heart. Erza-nee-san's face appeared within his mind, and he couldn't brush the regret. _I couldn't trust her before, I couldn't see her true character …_ in what was an eon in his mind, but mere seconds in the real world around him, he made his decision:_ I should try to trust the others._ Nodding, and biting his lip, he turned, ready to run. "Follow me, I know the way out!"

*  
>Erza pacened herself at a strong stride, neither going to slow in the urgency of time, nor rushing into things too rashly. She could trace her way in her ascent up the tower fairly easily, but what mattered now was her state of mind. She might possess many swords, many pieces of armor that could in fact aid her, but she could not fight without a sound body and mind: to do so would result in failure.<p>

But with all the steps she retraced, she kept seeing images of the past. Where she'd been carried down the hall to be sacrificed; and the hall Jellal attempted to rescue her in. She even passed by the chambers where Rob-jii-chan, the elderly man that cared for her and her friends as they all lacked any living relatives (or simply could not find them) within the tower.

She still cared for Jellal. She still admired him. Even in the face of this dangerous character, she could never fully hate him. They'd been through too much together to simply hate one another. His hatred came from a ghost, a spirit, a demon – she didn't know what its true form was, but it was not him. She needed to either remove these lingering feelings …

… or make them her strength.

_I must keep him at bay … I must delay the resurrection if nothing else can be done._

*  
>"My my … the game's already over?" Jellal frowned, knocking down the Female Samurai figurine and brushing many of the other pieces off the game board. He moved the knight's piece up to his characterization.<p>

"Is it really so entertaining to play games with people's lives?"

"Of course!" Jellal replied in a sinister glee. The knight in 'shining armor' had approached him. She had reached his quarters, and ascended the tower after defeating one of the assassins. Although his life might end, the true game was already over; fate already decided. He began to walk towards the maiden with her sword at her side, caught in the glow of the lacrima in the center of his abode. "Life and death are the very basis of all things. They intensify every little emotion. Or to put it a different way, there is nothing quite so dull as _life_."

Erza did not speak. She had to remain concentrated on him, but too many vivid, terrible memories came to her. This was the room she lost many of her friends in … this was the room where many never returned alive, or sane. This was the very room she lost her eye, and sequentially Jellal.

Jellal raised his head so his face could be seen under the shadows of the hood. "It's been a while, Erza."

Erza remained firm, though her heart faced a turmoil of emotions. The sight of his face, old feelings – both of adoration and of fear – emerging, renewed in the face of present danger. "Jellal, I will free all of my former friends."

Jellal let out a haughty chuckle. "Not that I care. I no longer have any use for them. Not with the Tower of Heaven complete."

Erza raised her sword to him, a challenge. "Even if it were to be destroyed, less than ten minutes from now?"

"You mean Etherion?" His baleful tone, mannerisms, and attitude told her all she needed to know. He was far too easy to read in this lonely, pathetic state – and it tormented her.

_He speaks with such confidence …_ "So you really were bluffing."

"No!" His eyes grew wide with a fury only he could see, gazing off in madness as he tossed his hood back, revealing a shock of blue hair and a crazed look ofan insane man. "Etherion will fall!"

_Then this is all for the worst._ Her heart could not bear it, but she would have to remain strong. She had reason; she needed to utilize it.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Erza replied, clasping the hilt of her sword in both her hands and raising it, ready for a fight. "Ten minutes. If I can keep you here for that long, I will be able to bring an end to all of this!"

A chuckle of the devil. "No. You're going to die, sacrificed to Zeref – just as our parents were, just as all our friends were, just as everyone in this tower during the time of the cult were." A red mist exuded from his magic as he tossed his chin up high. "It's already been decided! It's your fate, your destiny!"

Jellal's eye glowed a nasty dark light, the eye of Zeref present in his right pupil, where the ghost entered him many years past. Everything would soon take a turn for the worst, if it not already had.

The five of them reached the outside banks, quickly scavenging for the boat they arrived to the island on as a means of escape; hijacking any other ships were out of the question, for they had long abandoned the island as soon as the mention of Etherion's fall became fact. Juvia helped Gray into the boat, seeing that his energy was nearly completely depleted. Happy helped Lucy, and Shou reluctantly climbed in. Gray reached over, groaning as he fueled what energy he had left into the lacrima steering the boat. The others were stunned, Lucy beginning to feel a numbing sensation on the right side of her head.

"Gray, Erza and Natsu are still in there!" Lucy replied shrilly. "We can't leave them!"

"So is Simon … but we have to go." Gray answered, keeping his head low.

"We should wait for them, shouldn't we?" Even Juvia saw flaw in her admired's logic. "Erza-san might need our help—"

"No … if it's Nee-san, we should trust her," Shou spoke quietly, catching the others' attention. "She can handle Jellal before time is up." _Wally, Millianna, I hope you two have escaped as well …_

Happy snapped, his small, yet powerful yell catching the others' in the midst of their bickering. "I want to go back too, but we have to trust them!"

Gray twinged; his magic depleted far faster than he thought it would. Juvia reached over, worried. "Gray, let Juvia handle the boat." She fueled her own magic into the lacrima, using her other hand and raising it to form another water orb around the boat to speed them along their way. In a matter of minutes, they were far from the shore, but still in clear sight of the tower. _At this rate, we won't get out fast enough._

"Ugh," Lucy mumbled, raising her hand up to her ear again and leaning on it; a dull throbbing began inside of it as they continued to sail out from the shore. _It's only affecting my ear now, but it's still quite painful._

"Lucy, I need to ask you something." Gray began sternly, his brow furrowing in a deep concentration.

Taken aback by the intensive glare even in her momentary ailments, Lucy stuttered: "Yes?"

Juvia didn't like how much attention Gray was giving the blonde. _Why should she get such a longing gaze and not Juvia? Aaah, Juvia is frustrated~!_ But his next words told her otherwise.

"How well do you know Natsu?"

"Eh?" But when he continued his inquisitive gaze, she continued. "I met him once before you guys did. I don't know a whole lot behind him, but I know he's a good painter and a terrible cook, if that's anything …"

_So she doesn't really know what he's about then._ This was a problem. He was beginning to wonder if they should have heeded Loki's warning about associating with him. Loki acted out of fear; maybe he knew where they came from. _Those scars … they couldn't be battle wounds. They were too severe, too inhuman, too satanic …_

*  
>"Seven minutes left," Jellal grinned, the red aura turning into an intensely dark mist. "In seven minutes' time, Etherion will strike. Let's enjoy these seven minutes, Erza."<p>

_Remember your resolve._ "Right now there's nothing that I fear." Erza kept her concentration, knowing she needed to view Jellal as an opponent … or there would be no chance of winning. She could see Jellal concentrating an evil in the palm of his hand, a dark cloud with dancing red snakes. "Even if Etherion does fall upon me, I will be satisified so long as I take you with me!"

Amused, Jellal tilted his head, shoving one of his hands further into his pocket as the other hand nurtured the evil. "Oh? Take me with you? _Go ahead and try!_"

The evil spewed out from his hand, emmiting a light only darkness could give birth to. Its fingers reached for her, but her reaction, her split-second thinking, her nurtured "instinct" of killing allowed her to swing her sword and slice the fingers to pieces in a mere round swipe. The pieces fell behind her, eating away at the ground, the walls, and the ceiling.

The redheaded warrior did not wait for his response; she charged forward, catching his wrist and attempting to swing her sword at his throat; but he caught her blade's hilt, and with his other hand slammed the light of darkness into her, sending her hurtling back; the pressure of her collision with the already cracked wall caused the wall to tumble downwards, the remnants of the attack taking away other bits of the floor and the chamber itself.

Erza righted herself and lept her way back into the room before gravity could grab a hold of her as the pieces of the tower crumbled far below. She would not let any split hesitation be the death of her. Jellal seemed a little surprised to see her return to the chamber, but he had to begin to dodge a myriad of blows. It was far easier to see him now that the remnants of the sunset streamed in through the holes.

"You don't care that you're smashing up the tower when you've just built it, Jellal?" Erza spat spitefully, avoiding yet another one of his attacks. Their battle continued to trash the room, taking out decorations, the throne, and even the little 'chess table' Jellal saw fit to make a game of.

"Heh! It's just a pillar or two. Nothing more than decorations!"

"Shou and the others worked _years_, believing in you, to make those '_decorations_'!" The anger in her began to swell, even if she appeared to surpress it well.

His following smirk vexed it further. "Don't blame me for every little thing." His magic appeared in the form of darkness once more, concentrating in the palm of his hand. "What's important here is the R-System. That's what those years were for. And now, it's finally complete!"

Jellal clenched his fist, a fury of magic spewing fro the ghost in his mind, in his eye, and in his body. Clouds of red snakes began to gather at Erza's feet, and they enveloped her within seconds. They caused no physical harm, but it created tremendous stress and pain on her body; the very pain she felt during the sacrifice of her eye. The pain all felt when forced to die for the cult's magic.

He walked around the orb trapping her, grinning to full delight. "Seems like you've improved a little ,but I suppose that's as far as you go."

For a moment, within the sphere of sacrifice that feasted off of fear, she began to succumb to its desires. But her heart kept telling her otherwise; Fairy Tail, her life outside the tower, those she cared for dearly … they were all speaking to her. _In the times of rough and misery, we all stick together …_ just as Fairy Tail remained together, and became closer, after Lisanna's death; just as she, Lucy and Elfman helped Gray to overcome his haunted past with Deloria. Just as everyone put everything they had into helping Lucy remain free from the tyranny of her father. Everyone believed in _her_; they trusted her to know what she was doing. Simon, Fairy Tail, and everyone she knew … _I must always be here for them. I need to be strong for them when they need me most. That is what friends do. That is what _family _does._

Smiling, she knew what to do. The parasites could no longer feast off of her. They would starve. With them weakened, she sliced her blade through the shell of the matter, allowing them to slump and wriggle on the floor around her. They dissolved into bits of red dust, returning to the matter they originally took the form of. By the time of her escape, they had a mere four minutes left. Night was settling in.

She had caught Jellal off guard; he turned, stunned to see her break free of Zeref's hold. No one had ever accomplished that. _Ever_. And yet, there she stood, calm, mannered, her sword gleaming in the small pieces of light still working their way through the room. _Impossible!_

"I already told you," she replied cooly, standing back up onto her feet, ready to face him again. "Right now there's nothing that I fear!"

Her sword struck Jellal, hurling him back into the wall as he remained stunned by her actions. _Is this the same Erza from way back then?_ Part of him said yes; part of him said no; part of him told him he was a fool. He didn't know which to believe. And before he knew it, her sword was at his throat.

"What is your real goal?" She demanded, nothing but determination gleaming in her eyes, in her actions, in her words. She had him pinned down, and ready to kill him if he so much as moved. "You haven't really completed the R-System, have you? I haven't been doing nothing for all these years. I researched the R-System myself. It's true that there were no errors in the construction or theory of the blueprints back then, but something essential is still missing from the R-System."

He found the gall to leer at her, even with her sword ready to kill him. "I told you, remember? You are the sacrifice."

"It's a problem more basic than that." Her words caught his attention. "The thing you lack is magical power! To activate a magical spell of this magnitude, you need a tremendous amount of magical energy. Even if you assembled every mage on this continent, I'm not sure it would be enough. There is no way an individual could store enough energy in this tower. Moreover, you know about the Council's attack, but you're not trying to escape. So tell me: what are you _thinking_?"

His smirk returned. "Three minutes until Etherion."

She couldn't believe how utterly frustrating he was, friend or enemy, possessed or not. "Jellal, your dream is over! Do you simply wish to die like this?" With her free hand, she firmly grasped his wrist, squeezing it to the point that it might break. "… If that's the case … then we go together. I will not release this hand _until the final moment!_" Her roar echoed throughout the chambers, and no doubt, it reached him. But he continued his crafty, sneaky ways.

"Sure … that doesn't sound too bad." He didn't sound upset or disturbed by this at all. What was the matter with him? He was going to _die!_ "My body is possessed by Zeref's spirit. No words will reach me. I'm nothing but a puppet used for the purpose of resurrecting Zeref."

"Possessed?" She repeated, a little stunned by the confirmation of what she believed all along. _So his actions do not reflect the real Jellal._

The 'possessed' Jellal continued. "I couldn't save myself. Neither friends nor anyone else could save me. There is no 'Heaven,' there is no freedom anywhere. Everything was over before it even began."

*  
>"Etherion, final firing phase complete!" One frog croaked to the council. Another followed: "Satellite Square, deploy!" "No problems with the transfrerence lacrima!" "Coordinates locked." "No signs of rejection from elemental merger." "Begin countdown!"<p>

"Let us pray," Org bowed his head in silence, his eyes closing as he thought a solemn prayer for those he was about to kill. The other council members echoed his words, as did the frog-soldiers, as did Ultear, and then Siegrain himself. Yajima continued to watch him with an intense stare. His head and his heart told him that Siegrain was up to no good by insisting upon this … but he couldn't figure out _why_.

The blank lacrima outside, now filled with the energies of all the elemental lacrimas, began to swirl into an immense orb, casing a blinding, shining white light upon everything that it touched. Another lacrima hovered high above them in the air, which would lure the dangerous explosion of light and magic into the teleportation circle, dropping the light on its desired coordinates.

The sky ripped open above the tower, the teleportation coordinates fully locking in.

"I-is that Etherion?" Lucy stuttered, still holding her ear as Happy clung to her leg, crying: "Natsu, Erza, Simon, hurry up and escape …!"

Natsu reached the last of the outer staircases of the tower, and he barely made it across them before the ground shook them to pieces, the pressure from above warping the very area around him. He knew time was running short; he knew he wouldn't be able to do as the others asked of him. But he also knew that Etherion would not be enough to kill. _If it were, I would have long abandoned this tower._ It only mattered that he reached the others in time.

*  
>Already the destructive force began to send shockwaves through the portal. The tower began to crumble under the immense pressure of the magic.<p>

Jellal continued to speak, showing no emotions in his words as he did so. "I knew that the R-System wouldn't be able to be completed. But the spirit of Zeref won't let me go." A soft gaze, a soft smile – all directed at her. "It's too late to stop it. I'm a broken engine that he's driving … Erza … you win. Please put an end to this. That's why you came here, yes?"

Although he admitted defeat, in truth, it was Erza who began to crash. These admissions of being forced against his will caused her to feel as if she had betrayed, abandoned him – even when her mind told her that she most certainly never tried. She'd momentarily lost sight of her cause, of her will. It all began to fall – the tower, logic, rationality and herself. As she looked into Jellal's eyes … all she could see was the Jellal of the past, offering out his hand to her, leading them to a better life.

The satellite magic completely matured outside the tower. There would be no escape. She knew that. He knew that. They both knew it. Her hand began to shake, and she allowed her sword to clutter to the floor. He watched her own eyes soften.

"… There is no point in delivering the final blow. The Satellite Square is already deployed above." She released his arm, climbing off of him. "It's over. For me and you."

Jellal rose to his feet, meeting her at eye level. "Always the awkward one …"

"You're also a sacrifice to Zeref, aren't you?" Erza asked, but it was not a question. She knew the answer, deep down.

His head bowed in shame. "This is my punishment for giving in to my weakness. My heart wasn't able to handle the huge gap between dreams and reality."

Even in the short time left, she felt she could gain a better understanding of Jellal before the ywere both sent into oblivion. It would be enough to make her happy, even if the answers weren't so. "Didn't you have friends there to fill in for your weaknesses and deficiencies? I am also repenting for my sin of not being able to save you."

They fell to their knees, locking in an embrace; they knew they would die. There would be no point in running when they, as human beings with mere seconds left, could share a final intimacy that would serve them well in the afterlife. Jellal rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "I was saved."

*  
>"Let us pray to the Holy Light!" Org held out his staff and shouted his proclamation across the hall. "Release Etherion!"<p>

The orb exploded as it shot up into the transporter, completely and fully shifting to inside the satellite hovering above the tower. The immense, bright white light of the magic showered the tower, the waters, and everyone inside it with a heavenly glow. The waves began to rock back and forth, to and fro, at a violent rate.

Happy began to cry inside the boat, fearing all was lost. "Here it comes!" All the others could do was to look on in an awed horror, and a stunned silence, praying that their friends would survive. They would soon be tossed overboard when the final shockwave came. The light rained down, and the magic soon followed; a great beam of the powerful, explosive magic engulfed the tower, leaving nothing but a large pillar of light to be viewed from afar. No one could see how their lives would end; and no one could know what would come.


	22. IV: Sinful Sacrifice

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Sinful Sacrifice**

* * *

><p>"Etherion has hit the taret!" "Was it successfully destroyed? Hurry and confirm!" "Ethernano fusion density increasing!" "Predicting extreme weather patterns!"<p>

The frogs continued to work at their stations and around the orb, frantically collecting the data from the moment the light struck. Org scratched at his beard, remorseful for what he had agreed needed done. "I wonder how many people were in that tower …?" Theo thers too held heavy heads and solemn expressions; this was no joyous occasion, even if they believed it was the better choice.

"It was to stop Zeref from being resurrected. Their sacrifices were not in vain." Michello agreed. Even if he had been an adamant supporter, he too felt the loss of life bearing down on his soul.

"Whether or not what we did was the right decision, that will not bring peace to the victims' families." Org replied solemnly.

*  
>Juvia acted quickly the moment their boat overturned; she caught them all in her orb of water, though they were still thrown back a great distance. The light shined brilliantly, dangerously; they would agree it was a truly wondrous piece of magic if their friends were not still inside. "Erza … Natsu … Simon …" Happy sniffed, wanting to shake it all from his mind, but he could not help himself in watching the light, even as it began to fade and weaken; from the clouds of energy to the light still beaming, they could see heavy glimmers of a crystalline blue.<p>

*  
>Erza could not see anything in the light; it blinded her and everything around her. Just as in the darkest of caves one could not see one's own hands, she could not see her elbow, or the cloak on Jellal's back. She buried her head into her elbow locked around Jellal's neck. She could not see the smirk Jellal wore as Etherion rained down upon them. She could feel his clothes brushing against her bare skin; she could smell his sweat trailing down his shoulders and his back; his hair tickled the side of her face. She needed no words to express her lack of regrets. Perhaps, if she had more time, she would regret, yet here she expected to die happy.<p>

But then she realized she could see again; her elbow came back into her sight, as did Jellal. He still felt real and present in her arms. The tower around them shone a brilliant blue. Something had to be wrong … she didn't feel dead. She pulled back to look around, letting her arms drop a little. She couldn't believe anything around her: it was too unreal. Too against what should have happened. She fully expected to die, and yet … "I'm alive?" She worked her fingers to check and see if they really did move, as they always did.

Jellal stood up as she remained on the ground, watching the redhead draw blanks in seeking an explanation for her well-being. He couldn't contain his glee. He began to laugh, for he could not betray his emotions. It all went perfectly! Erza's eyes widened as she watched him stumble back a few steps, laughing to his hearts' content.

*  
>The smoke cleared from the tower, following the direction of the wind. Those who escaped the tower in time were not in the smokes' path, and could see the crystalline glimmers against the heavy night sky.<p>

"Crystal?" Happy sniffed, wiping away at his tears; he didn't know if this was Etherion's way of working, but it felt wrong … really wrong.

Gray shook his head, forcing himself to stand as Juvia's water lock stabilized in the waters. He could see the great spikes of the crystals towering up into the sky. It reminded him of the non-fir trees near where Ur taught him: during ice storms, the trees would be glazed over with a sheet of ice: no branch could save itself. It all became a myriad of icicles, much like how the tower appeared now. "No, it's magic crystal. Lacrima!"

"T-they're okay, right? Erza, Natsu, and Simon too?" Lucy asked hesitantly, afraid to think up an answer to her own question.

Somewhere, within the former tower, other mages asked themselves the same questions. Simon had been thrown back against a particularly nasty outcropping, his hand clenching onto the top of one to prevent sliding off the side. "Etherion fired … so why am I still alive?"

*  
>Jellal continued his maniacal life, his eyes gazing up above at nothing but what he felt inside of him. Erza couldn't understand him, even as he began his rant of joy: "Finally, <em>finally <em>the time has come! This is the true form of the Tower of Heaven! A giant lacrima! And thanks to the attack by the Councils' Etherion it has absorbed an incredible amount of magical energy! Now the R-System is complete!"

She began to shake; she couldn't believe this. At all. So surreal, and yet so infuriating. _This … this was his plan all along. He found a way to obtain the magical energy he needed by encouraging the Council to act, to fire Etherion! _"You bastard!"

*  
>Panic began to ring through the council chambers, everyone unable to comprehend what was happening at the Tower. "Ethernano neutralizing around explosion center!" "W-Wait, that's …" "Fusion density dropping suddenly!" "A powerful, different magical energy is manifesting!" "The gauge can't keep up!" "What is this?" "Restore the visual!" The screen above the orb showed the tower, but now it was enveloped in crystals; a re-materialized form of the Etherion.<p>

"T-the target is standing …!" "A giant lacrima …!" The frogs panicked further.

Leiji first understood how to describe what they saw in words. "The lacrima absorbed the magical power from Etherion!"

Siegrain stepped forward to the balcony as Yajima steadily approached him; Ultear had moved elsewhere. "Sieg … what is the meaning of this?" Yajima demanded. This _had_ to be what Siegrain plotted all along, but what did he intend to do with it? But before Yajima's eyes, Siegrain phased out, first becoming transparent, and then nothing at all. "I-Impossible … a hologram?"

*  
>Jellal placed his hand back into his pockets, turning his head to Erza, a knowing smirk across his face. She now stood before him, her long red hair blowing in the wind that roared through the former halls and chambers. The extreme weather would soon set in. Her eyes grew fierce, angered, betrayed as realization set in. "You tricked me?"<p>

"You were really cute there, Erza." Jellal's voice spoke to her, but it did not come from the one who stood in front of her; no, this one came from behind. She whipped her head around to view the source. "Jellal was not able to produce his true power. He was in mortal danger, so he had no choice but to trick you."

There stood Siegrain. The man, Jellal's likeness and twin, in his councils' cloak. There they both were … even though she had no memory of there ever being twins, Siegrain confided in her that day before when she met him: Jellal had been a kidnapped victim from their family. But even then, this was … "Siegrain! W-why are you here?"

Siegrain walked past her so he could stand side by side with Jellal. "Remember the first time we met, Erza."

Jellal continued his words. "That time you came with Makarov to deliver a written letter of apology to the council, yes?" Then Siegrain: "You mistook me for Jellal and attacked me. Well, we look identical, so it's to be expected. After you heard we were twins, you were finally pacified. But you always treated me as your enemy."

"Obviously!" She huffed, her fists clenching as she faced them both. "Instead of behaving as an older brother should, you tolerated what Jellal was doing! Or rather, you were spying on _me_!"

"Yes, that was my mistake." Siegrain continued with a clever grin. "I should have said something like 'I will find Jellal and make him stop, no matter what.' I had finally become a member of the council, so meeting you at all was my greatest mistake."

Jellal continued. "The lies we tell in an unplanned moment cause us the greatest pain."

"So you two plotted this together."

"Together?" Jellal smirked, to which Siegrain answered: "No." Siegrain began to phase out a little as Jellal remained solid. Erza felt her heart skip a beat when she understood what it meant, but they answered it for her anyway: "We are a single person. From the very beginning." The Siegrain image vanished, and a glow covered Jellal briefly as the memories – and Siegrains' powers – returned to him.

"A … thought projection?" This was bad; it meant Jellal had far more power than she could comprehend. "So you, yourself, fired Etherion? _That's_ why you infiltrated the council?"

"Did you enjoy your fleeting freedom, Erza?" He pressed on, not caring for her shock. He had to begin putting his plans into action. "Everything went according to Zeref's scenario for resurrection."

"You fiend …" she shook with rage. "How many people have you deceived in your life?"

He ignored her question as a darker, more mystical aura danced around him. "Power … my magical power has returned!"

*  
>"A tremendous magical power is building in the Tower of Heaven!" "If that magical power is held in one place it will explode!" The frogs croaked.<p>

"We've been had!" Yajima cursed, standing in the very spot the hologram had before. But as he placed his hand on the balustrade near him, it crumbled into pieces, and sequentially into dust. The others began to panic as the building around them started to break, long cracks running through the walls as small bits of rock and debris rained down.

"What is going on?" Leiji panicked. "The building is suddenly aging!"

"Lost Magic?" Org whispered hoarsely as he watched the room around him turn into ruins. "Time arc?"

The frog soldiers and mages left the room as hurriedly as they could before the rest of the ceiling could crush them. The limbs and the heads of the great gods and goddesses began to crash down to the floor, the orb between them all shattering into tiny bits of useless lacrima.

Yajima looked around in horror, seeing Ultear nearby with magic dancing in her hands. She did not seem afraid; rather, she laughed. "Everything is for Lord Sieg … rather, Lord Jellal." She corrected herself with a loving grin. She was the one aging the building so they could not do anything about Jellal's lacrima. "Right now, his dream is being fulfilled!"

*  
>"That has to be the R-System … but what does it do?" Gray asked, turning to Shou.<p>

Shou shrugged; his biggest concerns right now were the people inside: his sister, Simon, and Wally and Millianna – that is, if they were indeed still trapped … "That's the true form, I think, and it's activating … but I've never seen it operate before."

"Activating? You mean it's resurrecting Zeref?" Lucy shrilly asked, worried about what would happen next.

*  
>Her blood boiled; she could not keep her calm battle manner any longer. She wished to strike him down, harm him for everything Jellal had done – not only to her, but to everyone she knew. Yet, before she could strike, an invisible wave of energy shot from him, sending her hurling backwards; she forced herself to do a flip so she could regain her foothold on the ground.<p>

"What happened to your previous strength?" Jellal snickered. "Did you use up too much of your magical power in the battle with Ikaruga?"

Erza slammed her palm against the ground, a red magic circle summoning one of her greatest swords that had not yet been destroyed or shattered. "JELLLALL!" She screamed in rage as she took off for him, the blade swinging around to her front as she neared him. He dodged it by taking a step to the side, a golden glow making him move all the quicker. But she saw it. She summoned forth a twin blade, swinging it at his lower half, then with a quick round turn aimed a kick at his head. He was far more agile than she thought he'd be; he dodged them all in time, and continued to dodge her swings and her blows.

"Right now, the Council should be completely paralyzed." Jellal laughed again, amused by his prey's strikes. Like a vicious little dog that couldn't quite reach him. "I must be grateful to Ultear, she did quite well. She said 'If in paradise all are seen as one, then we need not fear even death.' For my ideal, for my dream, she said she'd gladly lay down her own life. I must be truly thankful to be given stupid women!"

He was egging her on; her common sense told her that. But her broiling wrath would not listen. "Bastard!" She screamed, continuing to slice at him – but all she kept hitting was the lacrima beneath his feet. He moved too quickly. "You should die from the curses of all those you've used!" But as she was about to land a killing blow on him, her back froze in pain; she could feel something slithering across and around, down to her arms, her legs, her neck. And it _paralyzed_ her. "W-what is this?" The swords dropped from her grasp, the letters locking her fingers in position. She could feel it tightening against her, and she could do nothing but scream.

"Bind snake," He answered with a grin. "I put it on you when we hugged before. I have the magical power to activate the R-System. All I need now is the human sacrifice to resurrect Zeref." He walked towards her. "I have no more time to play with you, Erza. The tremendous amount of magical power this lacrima now stores will be fused into you. Your body will be deconstructed then reconstituted into Zerefs' body."

Jellal clenched his fists, summoning the crystal outcrop behind her to grow in size, reaching far up and high with a smooth, vulnerable surface behind her. He pushed her back into it, watching her shout at him as the Etherion began to swallow her into its depth. She struggled against the bind snake, attempting to reach out and grasp him. "Jellal!"

"I loved you, Erza." His words toyed with her; he did nothing to help her. The 'ghost' possessing him would not let him go.

"Damn it, damn it!" Erza screamed; the Etherion was eating away at her, absorbing her, taking her inside. She couldn't find the strength nor the means to force herself out of it.

Jellal turned his back, raising his hands high and glancing up at the sky. "O mighty Zeref, I give you this womans' body!" He would not hear her cries.

"JELLAL!" She screamed, tears coming from her eye. She didn't want it to end like this. She couldn't let it end like this. She wouldn't become part of his scheme in evil, she wouldn't betray her friends, who had put so much faith in her! _But what could she do_? _I don't want it to end like this … damn it, don't let it end!_

She didn't expect an arm to wrap around her, locking under her arm and clasping a hand on her wrist, pulling her out of the lacrima. Stunned at the unexpected occurrence, she forced her head to bend back and look at the one pulling her. She saw a shock of pink hair and felt the top of her head brush against a scarf. _Natsu! But what is he doing here? He should have escaped with all the others!_ He moved her away from the lacrima absorbing her, moving his arm to hold her by her waist and allowing her to slump against his side.

"Natsu … get away from here, as far as you can, as fast as you can." Erza pleaded, all seriousness gleaming in her eyes. She didn't want to admit defeat, but she would do so. "He's got the advantage. You don't know enough about him."

The Dragon Slayer ignored her, his expression a steady stare. It became clear to her that he too would not listen, for he let her softly drop onto the ground to rest. _Is he planning to fight? _"Please listen, get away!" _No, he can't fight Jellal, he -!_

But as he stood up, backing a step away from her, her mind, her heart froze as her eyes stared in astonishment. His cloak … it was gone. His clothes had gone through hell, and he was barefoot, just as she was. She could see more than she wanted to. Erza could see the scars of where his arm once was, but that was not the part that caught her attention. Under his vest, his entire front side was a mess of scars and of "healed" flesh, the result of old wounds – nothing recent, nothing that could have happened here. Some of it didn't look like skin … parts of it she couldn't tell what it was, but she did recognize some of it. There were bone plates showing through … even a broken rib, probably long detached. The skin had grown up to it, barely over other parts of it, holding it in thought the broken rib, among others, were useless. There were flecks of red and white material holding the rest of him together over the faint outline of muscles and abs. Her own stomach turned.

_Natsu … _she was at a loss for words. Curiosity became predominant in her mind even though she knew the situation they were in took precedence. _What on earth happened to you?_

"Oh? Planning to fight me?" Jellal grinned as Natsu turned entirely to face him. He too saw the scars, though he did not freeze. "Even with those nasty wounds, you still are able to move about and even fight? No wonder my assassin was impressed."

Natsu's focus was on far more important matters than how he appeared. _The R-System will ultimately fail … but if activated, or left alone too long, the results can be just as disastrous._ He would fight this man – though he understood little about him – to keep secret things better left unknown. He couldn't let petty things like this interfere with his ultimate plan; and this would certainly bring the hunting dogs sniffing.

_First, I will need to gauge his abilities. I have enough left within me to do so before I consider other measures._ He stretched his throat, allowing the clicking to resume, and the fire in his belly to grow.

"Natsu! Stop, go back!" Erza screamed, trying to force herself to move, but still the snake bound her. "He's more powerful than you think!"

_You don't know what I think. _Natsu wanted to tell her, but he knew he couldn't. What hurt him more was her giving up hope. In previous battles, when this happened … it ended very, very _badly_. Anyone's desperation always stung at him because it reminded him of things he'd rather not remember. He could feel a sinking feeling in his heart at seeing it once more, but he knew he could chance to win. So long as he remembered that, it would be possible. He would block out her cries until she understood this, too. This was not the girl who had the nerve to hold a sword to his throat, the girl that took care of everyone, and cherished her friends. This was a scared, whimpering instinctive version of her. _I don't want to see anyone ever like that. NEVER. So shut up!_

Allowing his flame to materialize around his body, he waited for Jellal's approval to fight, as he had no words to declare his desire to battle. Jellal beckoned him with a grin and a raised hand. "Interesting! Show me what you're made of, _Salamander._"

Natsu charged forward, using the flames to act like a whip around his arm and wrist. He knew Jellal sensed his right side would be weaker, hence why he leapt in that direction – so he spun, the whip following, watching the mage behind all of this tower business leap out of harm's way with ease. _Agility is good_. But the whip on its second round snagged him, allowing Natsu to deliver a powerful blow to his face via his knee. Natsu continued to knock him, kicking him in the gut with a flame-covered foot so that he crashed up against the crystals behind him. He paused for a moment, glaring. This couldn't be his full power, not at all. _I see … he's trying to assess me too._

Still, he needed to find out what his flame magic would do to Jellal. He allowed his belly to swell, the skin to swell over the exposed rib and other specks of bone, and with a click in his throat spewed it in a hot, jet-like blaze. It struck, but when it cleared it did not affect him. Only his heavy cloak burned off and away in the attack; Jellal's magic had protected the rest of his body.

"Is that all?" Jellal taunted. "I wanted to see what you were about. But it seems you're far weaker than the claims state." Jellal laughed. "The mute fighter, who apparently knows Dragon Slayer Magic? I've never seen that magic work, but it certainly fits the description. Fukuro referred to you as 'Hellfire Falcon,' someone who travelled the West? And the council, though they never saw you, often spoke of 'Salamander,' which is your friends have called you. If 'Siegrain' were still part of the council, I could have turned you over for them to document. For all the hype, you're quite pathetic!" He spat viciously, all the while wearing a sadistic grin.

"But it's no surprise Erza chose people like you to be her friends. Silly, foolish weaklings! How _dare_ you interrupt the ceremony if you're not going to provide a good fight!" Jellal sneered, Zeref's enigma tainting the blue haired man's right eye. "I will use my Heavenly Body Magic to destroy you. _Meteor!_"

In the blink of an eye – no, less – Jellal was consumed in a golden glow, leaping upwards and around. Natsu couldn't believe it. Not because he moved so quickly, but what Jellal used – he didn't have time to even finish his thoughts when he felt a powerful weight crash into his back, sending him hurtling across the chamber. He did not know this man, but he _knew_ the magic. _Where the hell did he learn Underworld magic?_

He felt another strike to his side, turning just in time to receive another blow to his face. _He's moving so fast that I only catch glimpses of him_. Erza shouted something at them, but he did not hear her. Natsu tried to block out his eyesight and focus on the other senses, but it was useless; Jellal continued to get faster, and faster, and Natsu knew that his flames would not be able to reach him. Not at the level he was restrained at.

The mastermind laughed as he reappeared behind Natsu, floating in the golden aura of his magic. He believed Natsu's hesitations and surprise was due to his power, not his magic type; nevertheless, it sent the blood coursing throughout his veins. "Your attacks will never hit me again!" A nasty myriad of blows struck Natsu, who could not keep up with the strikes. If he hadn't faced so many opponents before … if he hadn't killed most of his stored magic to use the other magic to heal Lucy's ear … he'd stand a chance. But his recovery was slow, and would not be able to take Jellal down. "This is the end. I will show you _true_ _destructive_ magic!"

Jellal's aura grew dangerously thicker, and he kicked Natsu onto the ground before leaping and hovering far above him. He placed his hands together, seven fingers fully extended. Seven magical circles formed on a plane in front of him, linking together and glowing as he activated their power. "Seven Star Blades: Grand Chariot!"

The blades of light, in the form of a constellation, hurled themselves down at Natsu and exploded around him; the intense light stung at his skin, messing with his senses and forcing his body to numb. The attack blew out part of the tower's structure, throwing him onto another platform nearby. Natsu felt his head hit the lacrima floor, but hardened his skin before it could crack his skull or any other bones in his body. He lay, face-down, on the floor, twitching, forcing his nerves to work again. _Damn it!_ Of all times, he had to encounter a mage with that kind of magic? _Damn it damn it!_

Jellal floated down near him, allowing the aura to dissipate as his boots touched the ground. Is this really all the fire mage had to offer? Indeed, the hype for naught … how ridiculous the world was. He began to speak, though most of it was to himself; he didn't think Natsu would be able to hear him. "Heh! That's a spell that destroys with the power of falling meteors. I'm impressed your body is still intact. Perhaps I went a little overboard … it would be dangerous to damage the R-System any further. The magical power is beginning to leak out." He started his way to where he knew he would find Erza, feeling accomplished in eliminating any threats. "I must hurry."

Natsu slowly began to push himself off the floor as Jellal's figure retreated. The strain was near unbearable. He knew he wouldn't die, but injuries never helped. _He knows Underworld magic … and a powerful deal of it._ Even though he learned to always expect the unexpected, he could never help himself from the shock or surprise of encountering something that could not be. This particular magic was incredibly rare and intensive; it shouldn't even be possible to master anymore. _In the state I am in now, I can't break the tower … I can't fight that kind of magic without my senses restored … _

His senses restored, huh? A thought crossed his mind, though he wanted to block it out. _No … I don't want to use it. They were sealed for a reason, even if it's not battle-related. _Another voice in his mind told him otherwise. _Maybe it's time to use it. If you let him get away with what he plans, the consequences will be just as terrible as what he wants to achieve. Perhaps even worse. Your goals will be compromised even further._

He forced himself to stand, feeling his bones ache from the impact before. He knew the ache would soon be gone, the moment he activated the seals. _I'll only break part of it, otherwise they'll know where to find me._ _Wherever you all are … I hope you're away from those you care about … because this is going to hurt like hell._

*  
>"I think it's time, Erza. Any longer and it will be pointless," Jellal spoke, advancing toward her; she was still incapacitated from the Bind Snake, which would not let its hold go until Jellal's magic would be interrupted. But then he felt a tremor beneath his feet, and glanced over to where the source would be.<p>

_The tower … it's being harmed!_ He returned his attention to the melting floor, watching the lacrima fall to the levels below. Flames seeped through the damaged cracks, and soon he saw the brat he had beat down moments before climbing up to their level. _He shouldn't even be able to move!_ And yet, here the Dragon Slayer was, revved up, his wounds healing and his skin turning to a hard scaly mess. _A Dragon Slayer has this kind of power …? More like it, but not now. Not when my project is so nearly complete!_ "What do you think you're doing, Dragon Slayer?"

He emerged from the floor covered in flames. Natsu threw his arm back, a jet of fire throwing back into one of the columns behind them; it seeped into the lacrima and exploded it from the inside, causing the column to implode from the overwhelming of one magical element.

_He's planning on destroying my tower! _Jellal gritted his teeth, his muscles flexing in an attempt to intimidate. "I'll send you to Hell regretting the fact you ever stood up again!"

_Then prove it, _Natsu grinned, his sharpened canines showing through. He hadn't felt this powerful in _years_. _Prove it, you fake!_

Enraged, he called forth a fairly simplistic form of his powers, but these golden meteors of energy had homing abilities. Natsu, with his newly enhanced speed, dodged them with ease; the meteorites tore into the floor, and he would encourage his flames to do the same. He knew that Jellal – rather, the ghost possessing him – didn't enjoy seeing the destruction of the tower. He was right.

_He's keeping up with me now._ The Dragon Slayer was full of surprises, wasn't he? It vexed him in ways he didn't appreciate. Jellal and Natsu continued their little spar, neither fully winning, neither fully loosing. But the flames continued to eat away at the tower, even upsetting the balance; the roof of their chamber began to slant as the columns were destroyed one by one in their rampage.

"The tower I spent so long constructing …" Jellal was livid.

Erza, though not by her own choosing, stayed where she was, trying her best to fight back against the Bind Snake. _What is this Natsu that I'm seeing? _She had to wonder. She hadn't seen him at this kind of level. _Maybe this is the level that he took Gajeel on? No, this is much stronger … he's taking the battle seriously._

Jellal grew tired of attempting to use the Dragon Slayer as target practice, knowing that their attacks were destroying his work. So he wanted to attempt close range combat. Moving inward, and increasing his own speed, he attempted to land a good punch on Natsu, but was shocked when he received a knee in his stomach and a kick that sent him hurtling back. Natsu pulled back his throat, the clicking – louder than it had been before – and then the blast from his mouth. An intense fire, almost whitish in color, spewed its way towards Jellal. He narrowly dodged it, but it created an explosion that caused the tower to rumble; seconds later, a large _CRAAACCK!_ occurred from them above. The collision of the flames with the side of the tower had caused the tip at the top to tremor, break, and fall.

"You _bastard,_" Jellal spat, infuriated to a height he had never experienced before. He couldn't even find harsh enough words to call the scum that stood before him; he wanted to spew out the worst of them all, but no words existed that low. _He's destroying everything! Ruining the plan! Where did he even GET this kind of power?_ He had knocked the damn brat down earlier with ease! _He'll ruin it all unless I bring him _down. "The tower I spent _so long _constructing … I'll end this now! You hear me? NOW!"

Jellal threw his arms high above his head, crossing his wrists and summoning a highly intense magical incantation above him. Suddenly huge gusts of wind slashed their ways across the chamber, sending all of the scattered lacrima pieces out the holes in the walls. But the wind quickly rebounded, and started to suck its way into the portal above his arms.

_Darkness magic of the Underworld? Is he serious?_ Natsu began to inwardly laugh, preparing himself for the blow. He would enjoy this. _You idiot._

Erza watched him form the magic, her mind screaming what she believed it to be, but she herself did not wish to understand. She began to feel sick to her stomach, not only because of the magic sucking in the shadows and the lights and everything material – but because she knew what the consequences would likely be. _The shadows are extending backwards to the light source!_ She had heard of magic like this. Those who encountered it rarely made it back alive. She forced herself to mage; at some point in the battle, Natsu had knocked Jellal around enough for the Bind Snake to break. And she would take advantage of it. She wouldn't watch anyone – Fairy Tail mage, friend, even a neutral, unknown person die before her if she could help it.

"Fall into the infinite darkness, Dragon Mage!" Jellal screamed, preparing to throw the vortex at the Dragon Slayer ready for the onslaught of magic. But a redheaded beast leapt inbetween them, throwing up her arms and screaming.

"JELLAL!" She roared, fury in her eyes. She gained both of their attentions.

_What the hell are you doing? You should stay down and away!_ Natsu wanted to snap, but he knew he couldn't. _Damn it! If I pull her out of the way with me, the vortex will just continue to grow!_ But she had caught the enemy off guard as well, for he relaxed his arms, and the vortex rescinded ever so slightly.

"Will you let me be killed as well?" Erza growled at Jellal. "You need a body to resurrect Zeref, right?"

"Yeah. It's a general requirement that the body be of a mage at least at the level of a Mage Saint." He responded bitterly. "But at this point, it doesn't have to be you anymore." _The tower is already too crumbled. And soon, it will break out in a frenzy._ He already made up his mind. "Die together, _both of you!_"

The swirling mass of darkness grew to double its original size, sucking in everything, anything that it could grab onto. Erza could feel her feet sliding and her hair blowing back into her face.

Natsu tugged at wrist arm – it's hard to get a grasp when you only have one hand or arm – encouraging her to move. But she wouldn't. Damn, this woman was strong. And he didn't want to kick her out of the way, because that would leave her vulnerable for Jellal to throw the attack at; there was nothing he could kick her behind. _Okay, you're stronger than you look. Now move before it's too late for you _to_ move!_

"I will protect you!" Erza told him, pushing him off. _You've already done too much, Natsu. We've been dragging you around wherever we go – it's not right to have you face this. I have to prove myself, not only to everyone else, but to me as well. I have to know I'm willing to sacrifice myself for all of them. If I live, or die, I have to know I can do this._

He knew she wouldn't listen to the gentle tugs. And she seemed to be in some sort of thick headed mantra. He wouldn't be able to block the attack with her in the way. _Okay, Natsu, time for more drastic measures!_ He couldn't use his fire; at the level his firepower was at, he could accidentally mortally wound her. He was about to bite down his sharp canines on her shoulder – maybe the shock would snap her out of it – but she sensed it coming. She maintained her balance even in the maelstrom of wind and energy, using one leg to kick backwards and knock him over. "Just stay there!" She ordered.

Jellal was no longer sane; an evil rang out from his heart, and showed most clearly in his eyes. "Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!" He threw down his arms, aiming the swirling mass in their direction. It tore at the ground and air alike. In a matter of seconds, it would hit.

_You idiot! _Natsu wanted to scream. _I know how to handle darkness magic! Get out of the way! God damn it ge- _« -T OUT OF THE WAY!»

Erza felt a cold shiver run down her body, beginning to turn her head back even with the danger directly in front of her. _Did I just hear-?_ But before she could complete her thoughts, another figure leapt in front of her. Her mouth dropped open when she saw said new figure throw up his amrs and complete a great magic circle – one that would drain all the energy from one's body. It collided with the oncoming attack, and an explosion shook the foundations of their room.

_NO!_ Erza wanted the words to expel from her throat, but they couldn't … they wouldn't! All she could see was Rob-jii-chan's back suddenly morph into Simon's … the one memory that gave her both strength … and fear. She could hear her heart beating fast as the world around her suddenly made no sense at all. "Simon …"

Simon fell backwards onto the ground, coughing as his body fell into disarray; he had poured out all his magical energy, little though it was … he used all of the energy, even that which he needed to live. Erza ran forward to him, worried, concerned, even though she knew what her heart told her would happen. Natsu stayed back, his own head in turmoil.

"Still crawling around here?" Jellal chuckled, moving a few steps forward. He could feel his heart grow a little heavy, even though the ghost in him ignored it. "You worm."

Erza lifted Simon's head, unable to understand _why._ "Why?" She choked out herself, afraid of what would happen to him. She didn't want to believe it would end just like it did with Rob-jii-chan. She didn't want to admit a loss, a defeat. "D-didn't you escape? Simon!"

Simon forced his eyes to look over at her, even as he choked for little bits of breath to speak. He could hear her calling ever so faintly, but it seemed lost in a great hall. He knew what was happening to him, and he would gladly accept it. "You were … a-always … so kind …" All he could see was the little girl he admired, the one that smiled at him even in the times of darkness in his life. And her face, her kind, woman's face would be the last thing he would ever see. "I … loved you …" He stopped breathing, his eyes glazing over. He was gone.

Erza let out a piercing, remorseful scream; it was the cry of a living soul who had lost someone dearly, when all they wanted to do was live. It shot through all of them, though it affected everyone differently.

"How pointless! How incredibly pointless! They call that throwing away your life, idiot!" Jellal laughed, not caring about the current moment. Perhaps the true Jellal did, but it would remain unknown when the possession crowed before them.

Natsu couldn't hear the world around him. Voices were speaking to him, but they were not voices of those there, with him in the now. They were voices that were with him in the then.

"_If we don't kill it now we'll end up exactly like the West. We need to win this ourselves." "We shouldn't kill him! Don't you realize all he's done for us? All he's suffered for us?" "It's not a f*cking human Kenslein! It's a monster! You've all seen it! It keeps growing and it's going to kill us all next!" "I'm not going to let you kill him! I'm not going to stand by anymore and watch you kill them all!"_

He shakily raised his hand to his chest, feeling his body begin to swell with anger. He hated to think … he hated that … words couldn't fit his feelings. Some things were better left unexpressed; he knew that all too well. Taking a deep breath, he called forth a magic deep within him; the very magic he used only a day before. A red incantation circle, the width of his chest, but outside his body. Only, this time, it rotated in the other direction. The reds changed to a whitish, glimmering dazzle, the written portions rewriting themselves as well. He took the second in which Jellal sunk into madness, the second in which Erza mourned, to adjust himself to the newer magic. It was stupid to do this so quickly after having switched to yet another the day before … and yet he chose to do it.

This magic was not the best one to face off Underworld Magic, but it would be the most useful in the lacrima environment. _With one of the seals broken … and with this power … I will crush you, fake Zeref._

"Oh? Are you planning on something, Dragon Slayer?" Jellal sneered, egging on the only one he felt could even possibly match him in battle. Erza continued to cry for Simon, too shocked by his death to hear either of them. "It will be a pleasure to kill you as well. Bring it on!"

Natsu rammed his fist down into the ground, shattering it to pieces. He grabbed a handful of the Etherion, shoving it into his mouth; his teeth bit into it hungrily, as his stomach was now deprived of any energy he held before. He knew even a little bit of this lacrima would do the job. He charged forward, at a speed no one expected of him. It caught Jellal off guard, hurling him across the room and through one of Etherion's walls. Natsu followed him to the outside, leaving Erza to cry alone. He believed she could handle herself; that she would do the right thing and escape the tower while she could.

"Heh!" Jellal laughed, landing on one of the spikes outside and wiping his mouth. The little punk had drawn blood from him. _Quite a nemesis indeed._ "You have more talents than most would think, Dragon Slayer! I bet its these talents that drives you to avoid being seen, isn't it?"

Natsu would no longer hear his taunts. He felt too absorbed in mixing his past with his present. In the present, he wanted to bring down the opponent he saw, and stop the objective. His reasons lay in the past. And he didn't enjoy thinking about _any_ of it. He broke off another piece of the lacrima as he neared Jellal on the outside terrace, breaking it down into pieces with his teeth as he moved forward.

"Eating Etherion? You're going to kill yourself with such reckless behavior. I bet that's what got you those nasty scars; you, by all rights, should be dead." He replied with glee. The ghost was enjoying this more than anything. But something troubled him … the Dragon Slayer didn't' seem to be affected by eating different materials. Instead, he only seemed to be fueling up even more. "Well? Fight me!" Jellal outstretched his hands, calling forth more of his meteor magic. "The tower's already done for, there's no point in letting a good fight go to waste!"

Natsu stomped one of his feet into the ground, shaking the branch they stood on. A series of crystals grew from it, all aimed at the madman. Jellal dodged them, allowing his homing meteorites to aim back in the confusion of battle, but a shield of the Etherion formed around the Dragon Slayer, whose eyes began to glow the same color as the lacrima around them.

He couldn't believe it. It left him speechless. "You crazy …! You're actually _controlling the Etherion?_" Not just using it; not just eating it; he was _controlling all of it!_

Natsu broke forward through the shield, catching Jellal and knocking him off the side. Natsu quickly followed, readying himself for a breath attack. However, his opponent saw this, and activated his meteor magic to send him rocketing up into the sky. "You'll never be able to catch me at this speed-!"

Think again. Natsu egged the crystal arm above them to move, swatting Jellal to the side and winding him. Natsu quickly caught up, delivering a powerful strike to his gut, further winding him. _He's keeping up with my attacks – no, he's outwitting me! _Snarling, Jellal grasped Natsu's wrist and his eye grew thick with Zeref's symbol. "I won't lose!"

A golden aura emerged around him, thickening and transforming into darkness. He was attempting to call back the magic that had taken out Simon, but Natsu didn't care. This too troubled Jellal. "Not afraid to die?" He laughed, mostly to reassure himself. Natsu instead twisted his hand around in Jellal's grip, a thick snapping sound coming from his wrist as it was bent at an unnatural angle. Cursing, Jellal let Natsu go, but not without a quick round kick to hurl him back into the tower. He followed with his movements, tying his wrist back into place with a scrap off his pant leg.

Without much surprise, Natsu was waiting there for him with a grin. Jellal landed, laughing even harder. "It's funny, you don't seem to understand what I'm doing here … if you had been the one I hired, oh, things would have turned out differently!"

Natsu allowed some of the liquefied Etherion to creep up off the ground, hardening into words before cracking apart. YOU'RE POSSESSED BY A FALSE GHOST.

Jellal didn't appreciate the news, and went off on a childish rant. "I'm making a kingdom of freedom! Zeref called to me in my misery, my pain, and beckoned me! 'Do you desire true freedom?' Of course, that is what I have _always_ wanted! Only I can sense Zeref because of it! I am the chosen one! _Zeref and I will create a truly free kingdom together!_"

DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT'S INVOLVED IN CREATION?

"Hah! To create the world I see, I have to destroy what other people have so mine can prosper!" He laughed maniacally. Man, this guy is full of laughs, isn't he? "Only the ones with the will to change the world can make history! Why can't you understand this?" Jellal waved his good arm, sending another shower of meteors. Natsu blocked them with ease, his eyes trailing Jellals' movements.

"Since you've gained control of the lacrima … you're not a whole lot of fun anymore." He hissed, moving his arms into yet another formation. This magic Natsu remembered … he had seen it not that long ago. _Abyss Breaker. Intent on destroying the tower too? Well, he did hint earlier it was already beyond repair for what he needed._

"Zeref, wait for me – another decade, no, half that!" He was about to shoot his magical power into the circle, but it phased, and he hunched over, a fierce pain in his stomach. _What …?_ The blows from earlier were finally beginning to take their toll on him. Continuously draining himself of magic left the wounds vulnerable.

Natsu saw the weakness. His eyes glowed fiercer as he walked forward, grabbing Jellal by the throat. A liquid, crystal-like substance began to drip from Natsu's throat, but it was intentional. Spewing out the substances in his stomach would blow up the tower faster. He would let it drip onto the floor, sizzle against the mother magic it came from, and begin to grow an outcrop around Jellal's body. He couldn't do much but stare as the magic began to overwhelm and nauseate him.

"You're far too powerful … for an ordinary Dragon Slayer, aren't you?" He chuckled as the last of his energy began to fade. He would soon pass into unconsciousness, but not before asking: "What … are you?"

*  
>Erza continued to mourn over the loss of Simon, attempting to stop the sobbing but every time she tried, it would only come out more. She had finally met all her old friends … and one died right before her. <em>I knew his feelings … but I never felt I could feel the same … you just weren't … <em>she felt obligated, and yet at the same time she didn't. He loved her on a level she couldn't love him back. _I'm sorry, Simon … I can't return those feelings … _She cried because she lost her friend. And she cried because she knew she would never understand him on the level he wanted her to.

_I want to stay here … but I cannot continue to tend to a dead man when others still need me._ Her true warrior's heart called out to her. She knew it was foolish to drop entirely from a battle over a corpse. If he were still living, still breathing, even unconscious, it would be a whole other story; but as a lifeless human image, she knew it couldn't be her priority. _I'll always remember you, Simon … always. _She knew in her heart she would not break that promise.

She could hear Jellal and Natsu still fighting elsewhere. She raised her head but could not locate them. _Where are they fighting?_ She had to wonder, brushing away her tears. The ground began to tremor beneath her feet once more. Startled, she glanced around and saw that the lacrima tower began to glow. _What?_

*  
>"How preettty!" Happy rolled his tongue as he stared at the large beams of bluish-whitish light streaming out from the tower, beginning at its base and slowly working its way up.<p>

"No," Juvia replied worriedly, maintaining her water against the shockwaves from the tower. "I can feel a terrible magical power coming from that light!"

"W-wait, it can't be that Etherion's going out of control?" Gray tightened his fingers around his knee as he stared up at the wonder.

"Why would it go out of control?" Lucy asked, turning to the others; she was just as concerned as they were.

"Keeping that great amount of magical power in one place can never be stable for long," Happy understood what it meant. Even if he was only six years old.

Juvia nodded, still watching it intently, waiting for signs that it will erupt. "A turbulent vortex of magical power with nowhere else to go will burst out and cause an explosion on a scale we can't even begin to imagine."

"With that much lacrima, won't we be caught in it as well?" Shou panicked with the others. He still felt a pang of concern … as if things were going horribly wrong inside the tower. "What about Nee-san and the others?"

Gray grinded his teeth. "This isn't about who's saving who anymore … we're all going to be wiped out together!"

*  
>Erza began to run as she felt the ground quake and crack beneath her, the various crystalline pieces crumbling to bits and even liquefying. She leapt to a more sturdy piece before the other fell to the depths below, and turned her head when she remembered what she would be leaving behind. "Simon!"<p>

She could see his corpse slowly sliding off the edge of the lacrima, falling in the depths below. _It's too late to recover his body, and it will only hinder your finding the others and getting out of here alive_.Her thoughts spoke the truth, even if her heart wanted to pay him the fullest respects she could give. But even then she knew priorities had to take place. _I'm sorry, Simon … I need to be sure that everyone is truly free._ She forced herself to look forward and continue to run. She never saw him fall down below with a smile gracing his face.

She charged onward, avoiding the massive crystals crashing down about her head and beneath her feet. She almost ran straight into a burst of gas lacrima, which shone a brilliant blue light shooting up into the sky. _This is bad. It's severely unstable. Almost to the point in which it can't be reversed._

She fell to her knees, rolling up against an outcrop of crystals as part of the ceiling nearly crushed her. Hissing, she kept against the outcrop, attempting to devise a plan. _Magical power strong enough to deform the container, the lacrima … that's more destructive power than I imagined. Even if we all get outside, we'll be caught up in the explosion._ She didn't want to admit defeat. Not to a piece of lacrima, not to Jellal. _Damn it! But I can't give up here … not when so many people have suffered ... we can't admit defeat here. Not now, not ever. But then … what should I do?_

As if her mind already knew, Jellal's words played back to her. _"The tremendous amount of magical power this lacrima now stores will be fused into you. Your body will be deconstructed then reconstituted into Zeref's body."_

_Fused? _She turned her head back to stare into the crystals, seeing her own reflection gaze at her. _If I can fuse with Etherion, then can I control this power? Can I stop the explosion?_ She didn't fancy the idea of merging with the crystals … especially when it would mean her death. _But I owe it to everyone I love … everyone that means something to me … I need to make sure you live. I couldn't have lived without you; my friends in the tower, my friends in Fairy Tail … you are all precious to me._

_I've got to take the chance. _She pressed her palm against the crystal, willing it to let her in. Her hand submerged into it, and she once again felt the tingling pain. _It's still accepting me. I can still do this._

_Everyone … now it's my turn to save you._

*  
><em>There's still a living person in there, Natsu. <em>He reminded himself, grasping the unconscious male's jaws and staring quite firmly. _A long distance possession. And this has been going on for nearly a decade, huh?_ A tragedy to be seeing from one's own eyes and having a puppeteer from afar work every muscle, every bone, every _thought_ in an attempt to convince it was one's own. _And it was all for an impossible task … You cannot__ summon someone from the dead when they still living._

Natsu traced his fingers to Jellal's eye, forcing it open. The enigma in his eye remained clear, staring back at him. He knew someone else could see him through that eye … he had to wonder who. _But he'll be rid of you in a moment._ Natsu pressed his thumb against the pupil, calling forth the magic from his stomach. With magical power so heavily concentrated, he would have no difficulties in writing the counteraction spell. When finished, he let Jellal slump to the ground. He had bigger problems to worry about now.

_I still have mild control over the lacrima, though most of it is going berserk on its own. _A quick look around told him his magic wouldn't be able to control it … unless he ate most of it within the next few minutes, but realistically he knew that wouldn't happen.

_I should let Terra handle this …_ Natsu frowned, glancing around as the tower began to fall into ruin around them. He stepped aside, a jet of the lit gas erupting from the ground he had been standing on moments before. He wouldn't be able to contain this kind of power from the outside unless he were to seriously consider breaking all of his seals – but then plenty of enemies would be on him in seconds. _Then I should summ – _he froze, his eyes growing wide when he sensed something. Something ominous, something he could only deem terrible. The lacrima around him … he could sense it. His extraordinary senses wouldn't allow it to escape him. A will was attempting to merge with it. _It can't be …!_


	23. IV: Crystal Wings

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty Three: Crystal Wings**

* * *

><p><em>Lacrima, a substance which stores magical power without need to be continually fed by a living will, is the embodiment of the past, the present, and the future. Every piece, every bit holds a complete record that resonates with the will it comes into contact with.<em>

*  
><em>I couldn't have lived without Fairy Tail. A world without my friends is unthinkable.<em>

She convinced herself of this, whispering it to herself in her mind over and over again as she felt herself drift further into the Etherion. Her friends were her _real_ family. Growing up without anyone to call her parents or siblings, those around her became her flesh and her blood. She truly would do anything for them … even if it came to this. To death. Or an eternal slumber within lacrima that would eat away at her. _I will always be by your sides, no matter the consequences._

She felt alienated inside the lacrima; even though it was all around her, slowly seeping into her skin and through her mouth, nostrils, eyes … it didn't feel as though she were drowning. Rather it felt like floating on a lofty heaven, suspended in some form of animation. She could still see clearly, and with enough movements it felt as if she were swimming, but swimming in no direction.

The brilliant blue began to morph, reflecting other strange colors back at her. Slightly alarmed, she watched with caution as the area continued to morph; eventually a ground, a sky, foliage and other elements established themselves, and soon smaller figures of herself, the Master, and an old woman she had only met a few times appeared. She remembered this … it was when Master took her to the hermit Porlyusica, a highly skilled medic with knowledge of various medicines. The elderly pink-haired mage rubbed her chin in thought as she examined the scarred, missing eye. "That's a horrid wound. It will be difficult for you to see again."

"I'm asking nicely. She's got such a pretty face, so have some compassion, will you?" Makarov chuckled to the hermit. The old woman grabbed Makarov by the ear, hissing something to him that Erza could not eavesdrop upon. Little Erza – her – was just looking at the ground, not wanting to meet their gazes.

Erza could not comprehend why she was seeing this. _Perhaps being inside lacrima affects my memories … then again, it should be eating away at me. Perhaps this is how it achieves it . Tears apart at my memories, lets me relive them all again._ It made sense; she wasn't sure if she really wished to see her entire life again, but she knew her answer would still be the same.

The scene skipped ahead; her younger self sat upon the bed in Porlyusica's abode. She had stayed there for a week, enduring painful medicines and prodding, burning sensations inside her skull. She could see the old woman undoing the bandages around her eyes, letting them drop from the floor. The old woman handed her a mirror, and she opened her eyes to see both – perfectly alike, perfectly formed – staring back at her.

_I remember the joy of receiving it back … it felt like I could start anew. I could only cry from one of my eyes._ But even that gave her courage to push forward. Erza nodded with a soft smile, brushing her hair back as she tried to keep from crying again. Her eyes already felt too dry from all the times before. Although the memories did not waver, she still felt as if she were floating; the fact her hair kept brushing into her face proved it.

It began to rain; the scenes morphed once more, the trees falling back into a black iron fence, the floors turning into a hard stone platform. A beautiful, haunting stone-carved statue of a winged warrioress on a horse, clad in intricate armor in front of the great symbol of Ankh. Before it rested a headstone with her name carved onto it, with "X765 – X784" underneath. A bouquet of roses lay at its base as the rain pelted against the stone and the ground.

Master's voice spoke, and it was then that Erza noticed the guild, as well as others, were dressed in black and bowing their heads low, crying, mourning. "Erza Scarlet. In God's grace, God fearing, her heart was as wide as the eternal sky. Her sword shined nobly for her loved ones, her figure a dancing, fluttering fairy. Her beauty was a match for nature itself."

_It's my funeral._ Erza didn't know how to react, other than in sadness as she looked on her loved ones. The master's words continued to ring in her heart as she watched the others attempt to fight back their tears, and miserably failing. _Why am I being shown this …? Does the lacrima also show the future?_ For some reason, it deeply disturbed her.

The Master continued his own words as snot trailed down his nose. It seemed it was his turn to speak at the monument to her. "Love makes us stronger, and it is love that makes us weak as well. "I … she was like a daughter to me …"

"Master …" Erza whispered softly, although she knew they would not be able to hear her. She was much like a ghost now, wasn't she?

Other figures made their way to the front of the funeral; she recognized them to be council members. "The council has decided to award one of the two empty council seats to her in perpetuity." Org – a leading head of the council – spoke. His robes also held the symbol of Ankh, which would explain its presence on her funerary monument. "And to name Erza Scarlet as one of the ten Mage Saints."

_What good will those honoraries do, now that I am dead?_ She had to wonder, and felt a greater misery begin to claw away at her. _Is this really how the future will look if I die?_

The Fairy Tail mages did not speak, but they too felt that the council's promotions were completely unnecessary, if not demeaning. Why could they not award these to her in life? But they also understood it to be an honor; they did not wish to go against it. Erza deserved them, even if she was no longer with them. But they would all gladly give up any title if they could see her once more. It took no words to understand this.

Gray, Lucy, Shou, Juvia ... they were all at the funeral as well. They lingered behind even as the others left, one by one. They were the ones who witnessed her death from afar … they were the ones who knew her last moments, her true sacrifice.

"She's really gone, isn't she?" Lucy's voice quivered as she braved speaking to the others. "She's never coming back …"

Erza fought back her own tears, holding her hands to her mouth in an unspoken guilt climbing its way throughout her soul. _I did this for your futures, and for everyone else I love … And yet …_

She could hear Lucy's scream as Gray tried to comfort her, calm her down. They were the only two mages of their team the three of them formed. Their overwhelming guilt and sadness would bring them closer together, but not in the way they wished. Shou too was shaking with an uncontrollable, desperate rage; Juvia waited quietly nearby, distressed that she had not gotten to know Erza better. Where were the happy, cheerful faces of her friends? Where were the moments that they all loved to enjoy together? _Where are they?_

_This … isn't the future I wanted to see._ The realization hit her, and hit her hard. She knew the happy times she spoke of would never fully return in the way she knew them. They would mourn, they would grow up, they would move on with their lives … but they would always linger on the fact that their friend died. She knew it would be this way. It happened before with Lisanna: an open wound that never fully healed and never would.

_I just wanted to see everyone smile … I … didn't want this …!_

She let out a scream. A heart-wrenching, ear-splitting scream, as a banshee in an abandoned home in a dying town might do: filled with regret, longing, a desire to change what could not be undone. What had she done? Did she just commit a terrible error that she could not dig herself out of? _I can't take it back … I'm going to spend eternity in my memories and in my future._

Things began to morph again, but this time it acted as a ripple rather than a blend. It felt as if something were interrupting, tweaking the visions she could see. A mountain-scape emerged in the far backgrounds as she hovered above a barren plain, a village – or city? – visible in the distance along the mountain's edges. Clouds swarmed overhead, a blizzard of epic proportions smothering the plains and the mountains and everything that she could see. The snowy turmoil was blinding, but even through it she could see the glimmers of gold, silver, and an array of other luminous colors from the city beyond. She did not recognize this location or this memory.

_Is this … also a part of my future?_ She had to wonder, watching the great storm whirl by in a brazen fury. It felt odd to be situated in the center of the blizzard and yet not feel a thing. But why was the lacrima showing her this?

*  
><em>If Lacrima absorbs the living will entirely, the past and present will be of their own; the future will be as if they never returned to the world of the living.<em>

*  
>The ground quaked as long crooked, jagged cuts cleared across the earth, the accumulation of snow slipping into its mouth as the earth's cracks widened. She could see the darkness engulfing the town beyond as well, bringing it deep into its depths, silencing its screams with the smothering ooze and muffling the damage by using the blizzard as a cover.<p>

_What is this? Is this some kind of attack, or force?_ She couldn't identify the exact source at all. All she could see were the shadows swallowing the land and submerging it below. _But—_

A sudden pang of overwhelming guilt hit her. It was similar to her own grief but it did not belong to her. A guilt for allowing something to happen which could have been prevented, which could have been ignored, all because of some trivial momentary feeling of pride. The flakes of snow melted together, hardening and darkening into a solid mass. It warped into a cavernous zone, stalactites and stalagmites etching their ways up and down across the space. The snow vanished and a dank, salty smell overwhelmed her senses. It was great, it was dark, and the smoke from burnt wood drifted nearby.

_What … what is this place?_ She had to wonder, clasping her hands to her nose. This didn't feel like it was hers at all. No, it felt too ominous even to her as an apparition. _This isn't about me anymore. Then who -?_

_Snn—crraaAACCK!_

A sickly, crunching noise startled her, and she turned her head to see where it had come from. But the moment she saw the source, she wished she hadn't turned to see. The reek of raw flesh began to overpower her, but the … the creatures before her … she … she felt her stomach want to hurl in horror. Her eyes stared on in pure revulsion, only able to register bits and pieces even as she saw the full picture. She could see a glimmer of scales and a hand nearby, the unmistakable sight of bones poking up from the figure underneath the other. _What … what …_

A sudden burst of energy rocked through the lacrima. The shock of the new force overwhelmed her and she passed out as the horrible scene she witnessed persisted in her mind, replaying over and over; she would never be able to erase it, and she didn't know if she would ever be able to comprehend it.

Erza was too absorbed in the visions presented to her that she did not notice another was with her. Another feeling the same emotions of guilt and remorse set in line with her own sentiments. She had no way of knowing if she would even come from this alive. She would not know of the power or the energy that would come.

*  
>"It's exploding!" Happy shouted, his heart filled with utter dread. The Etherion began to shine so brightly that its glow became spherical, the sheer energy radiating from it upsetting the water, the air and the clouds above.<p>

"This is the end, isn't it?" Lucy trembled, standing up and screaming though she knew it would not aid the ones she wanted safely. "ERZA! NATSU! GET OUT OF THERE!"

_-Focus on converting the energy …_ -

"Wait … something strange is happening to the tower!" Juvia noted, shocked as she felt the power within the tower morph. "It feels like the energy is being broken in half!"

"What?" Gray couldn't find the words to describe it as he returned his focus to the mass of Etherion, seeing that the upper portion of it began to waver and shift. _What is Etherion doing? Is this how it works?_

_-Fuse the powers together …-_

"L-look!" Shou pointed nervously, fearing what the tower might be doing. It glowed even brighter as the upper portion of the Etherion was physically morphing; the upper tip melted down and the tower broke halfway in the midsection. Two of the crystalline branches began to broaden and level themselves, third and fourth branches extending outward in the opposite directions.

_-And fly.-_

The upper half broke off and the parts of it began to animate, as if it were becoming a living creature. Those from afar watched in horror and in awe as the Etherion took the form of a giant beast made entirely of the crystal, ragged, morphing, and moving all at once. Two of the appendages became wings, another a long spindly neck, and another a tapering tail.

"… W-what is that?" Lucy stuttered, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. _It looks like a … a …_ her thoughts didn't want to finish it for it was too unbelievable. The great crystalline wings shone the same color as the Etherion beneath it did, and they reached upward in a graceful arc. With a mighty gesture, the wings flapped down, the great shocking wave of energy from such a movement shattering the Etherion below and creating an explosion that rocked everything around it. The seas swallowed them under and swept them away as the beast of crystal took off, flying into the night sky as it avoided the explosion, matching its destruction with a great and unfathomable roar.

There was no mistaking it: the creature that emerged from the Etherion had taken the form of a Dragon.

*  
>The air smelled salty … the very same taste she could feel in her mouth. She could feel water pulling her hair down as it washed away, and she could feel sand beneath her back. Opening her eyes she could see the glimmer of the stars in the night sky, hear the ocean waves and the sounds of the night creatures – but more importantly, she could <em>feel <em>them as well. She was a part of this world and not merely just an observer of a phantom memory.

_I'm alive._

As if to affirm this conclusion, Erza took in a deep breath, feeling her lungs swell up with the air. _This isn't Etherion … I'm alive._

It was with her exhale that she realized a heavy weight rested on her. Pushing herself up off the ground, her hands sank into the wet sand as the weight slowly began to roll off. She caught it in time, feeling her hand brush against a patch of hair. Pink hair. _Natsu!_

He was lying unconscious on her, and breathing raspily. Erza locked her arm under his own and began to drag him further up the shore, doing her best not to collapse under their combined weight. The Etherion took a lot out of her, her energy nearly gone and a rash developing on her skin. _But more importantly, how did I get out …? And Natsu …_ there too many questions concerning him. How did he find her? How did they reach the shore? _And that vision …_ perhaps the most troubling of all.

She carried him far enough up the shore to be certain that the waves would not reach them. It seemed this was all she could muster at the moment, for her knees gave way and she fell back into the sand. _A lot of my energy's gone … _she sat there in a daze, attempting to remember what occurred between the Etherion and getting here, but her mind continually blanked. _It's no good, I can't remember anything right now._

She rolled over onto her back, staring blankly up at the night sky. Relieved to be here, relieved to be alive … The tower disintegrated; the threats of the possessed Jellal were gone. A huge chapter of her life finally closed its pages.

"Huh …?" Erza sniffed, feeling tears spill down from her eyes. _Both eyes_. She could cry from both her _eyes._ And cry she did, letting it out in pure happiness and relief.

Jellal was probably gone for good … and though her heart panged at the idea, she could move on. She still had a lot of questions … including how she got here, but she glanced a view at Natsu.

_He must have found me in the Etherion … he brought me all the way here._ She couldn't think of any other explanation for it. He saved her from remaining in a limbo of eternal regret. Because there was one thing she realized in there, and it would stick with her for all her life:

_You don't die for your friends. You live for them._

She relaxed on the beach for a while longer, conserving her energy so she could eventually stand and carry Natsu on her back. She figured it would be best to return to their rooms and wait for their friends there, and to address the rash that grew increasingly irritating on her skin. With everything calming down into a steady ease, she could take a bit of time to relax. _I can afford to push things aside for later._

*  
>They were in a panic. They spent the last few hours at sea attempting to return to shore. The Etherion's explosion threw them so far that they realized they would have to conduct a full sweep of the ocean to find their friends. But if they were going to do that, they would need some of their own supplies.<p>

"I'm going to go rent another boat." Gray spoke with authority as he jumped out onto the sand, knowing time might be crucial. _If they survived the explosion, they could be drifting anywhere. _"Lucy, go to the rooms and pick up our supplies and some food."

"Right," Lucy grumbled, still feeling a little dizzy but she knew she had to force herself to move. She had lost her shoes, but she could run up the sandy shore with ease.

"Juvia will go check the shoreline." The water mage answered curtly, eager to be of service to her Gray-sama. Her body slipped into a watery form and vanished into the waves.

Shou frowned as he awkwardly stood nearby. _Once again I'm useless._ "Do you think Nee-san and the others made it out okay …?" His sister, their friends, the Fairy Tail friends, even Jellal …

Gray sighed, dragging the boat up far enough that it wouldn't drift away in his absence. "I don't know, Shou. I don't know."

Lucy ran into the resort without any problems, heading her way up into the rooms, feeling her heart pound in her chest. _I really hope they're all right, if the Etherion got them, I … no, Lucy, don't think about it!_ She shook such thoughts from her mind, reaching the floor on which their rooms were. She entered the room and ran halfway in when she noticed a redheaded woman sitting on the edge of one of the beds, with another lying in it.

"Erza …" Lucy whispered, her voice quavering as she stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Is that really you?"

"It's me." Erza nodded back, feeling weak not only because of her injuries but because of the emotional heights as well. "We're okay." Erza would soon find herself enveloped in a tight hug as a blonde began to sob in joy.

***  
><strong>Natsu awoke in the middle of the night, though he didn't move. He could hear the laughter of others nearby and wished to assess his situation before they became part of it. His stomach hurt. He should have known better about switching so many times in one go … and the rash on his skin was not so friendly either. He could feel bandages sprawling across his torso and on his limbs, so someone had dressed his rash and 'wounds.' He opened his eyes, but kept them still to not alert anyone. This was the room back at Akane resort … _so we succeeded._ It also meant someone retrieved him beforehand. He could smell them all there, talking amongst themselves on the other side of the room.

He felt too drained. He took Erza as far as the beach and then used the rest of the remaining energy to rewrite the seal he broke earlier. It knocked him out … _I guess she took me the rest of the way when she woke up._

But there were more pressing matters than his stomach, the rash or even the seal. The incident with the Etherion concerned him most of all. He entered the Etherion, but the moment it closed in around him he had felt a shock of emotions that were not his own. Now he was certain they were Erza's, but the problem was that he saw some of her own memories. _If we were both inside Etherion, it could mean she felt and saw mines as well._ He had no way of knowing what – or even if – she saw anything, and it could be disastrous if she witnessed one of the more sensitive matters of his life. But feeling her emotions as if they were his own … it disturbed him. To feel someone else's anguish so closely. He hated feeling another's emotions because they always set his own into a frenzy, as they were doing now. _Damn it, what do I do from here?_

He noticed something was staring back at him. Refocusing his attention but without making a noise, a movement or a blink, he realized the cat – Happy – was watching him. _… Why is he watching me?_ But to add to the fun of it, Natsu made no notions whatsoever that he was awake, keeping his eyes distant and transfixed to the part of the room they stared at earlier while in his thoughts. Tricking the flying cat proved to be a distracting task, allowing him to happily move away from his inner thoughts – he could focus his hearing to the others while at the same time using this as training. It's definitely not easy to be completely still when something's pawing at your face.

"So … what happened?" Erza asked the others, watching their faces freeze.

"What do you mean, 'what happened?'" Lucy repeated, chancing to speak up. "You were _there_!"

Erza shook her head a little, frowning with discontent. _I probably shouldn't tell them that I tried to fuse with Etherion. _No need to worry them any further, especially about the state of her mind. "I was fighting Jellal … the next thing I'm know, Natsu and I are on the beach. The rest is a blank."

"…" None of them knew what to say.

_I guess Etherion may have shocked them both in some way. But that still doesn't account for a lot._Gray wasn't ready to accept that answer. _But maybe the explosion threw them pretty hard. _That he could accept. It threw them clear to the east and took them _hours_ to track their way back to Akane – he was just thankful they'd been thrown here, so they didn't have to conduct a search of the entire coast and sea. "… Well, first the tower turned into a giant lacrima – Etherion. It began to explode; part of it transformed into this animated beast, while the other half imploded."

Even if she had been conscious for part of it, she did not remember any such 'transformation.' Her surprise could not be faked for it was real. "Is that so …?"

"Gah, who cares? We're glad that you're safe, Erza!" Lucy smiled warmly, hoping her cheer would become contagious amongst the others. It seemed Shou already had it.

"Did … anyone else make it out?" Erza asked, looking towards Shou. _Maybe Jellal did make it?_ But her heart told her he didn't.

"The ships that left the island could have gone anywhere, Nee-san." Shou answered slowly. "I haven't been able to establish contact with Wally or Millianna, but they probably made it out alright and got onto one of those ships."

"I see." Erza did not know what else to say, but then remembered their fallen comrade. She spoke with heavy words that she knew Simon was dead.

The five mages continued to chatter, relieved to be together again as a group; although, Juvia and Shou stayed out of the conversations for the most part, both of them feeling that they did not hold full rights to join in just yet. About an hour passed and it became clear they were all exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. So the girls got up to head to their own room. It was now Gray realized that Shou had crashed a few minutes earlier on the second bed, and amazingly had fallen asleep already.

_Great. I'll have to share one of the beds._ Gray didn't voice his concern. Men usually didn't. It would be a simple understanding that needed no words because men didn't particularly _like_ sharing their sleeping areas unless it was with the other gender. And even in that scenario it would still be considered _his _space, not a shared space. Although he was tired, he didn't feel very comfortable sharing the same bed with someone who was an enemy hours ago … and someone that trapped him in a card. So he walked over to the bed Natsu occupied. He was off to one side of it, so there'd be plenty of room for him to crash.

"Happy, what are you doing?" Gray asked, noticing the blue cat pawing at Natsu's face.

"Natsu's sleeping with his eyes open again!" Happy cheered. This particular oddity thrilled him; he just hoped the fire mage wouldn't suddenly strike out like he did with Lucy that one time.

"Right, right. Leave him be, he's going to need his rest." Gray reached over and plucked the cat off, setting him further down the bed. "Sleep down there in case he decides to roll over or something."

"Aye!"

_Ugh, thank you, staring at the side of the dresser was getting boring._ Natsu inwardly thanked the ice mage, but didn't move. He really did need to conserve his energy, and the slightest movement would set off a chain reaction of aches and pains he'd rather save for the morning.

Gray sprawled out on the other side, but then turned so he wouldn't face Natsu. Would he rather chance being 'stared' at all night by the creepy fire mage? He felt like he had to choose between two evils, and neither appealed. Juvia was having the same problem in the girls' room, only it was between someone that might slit her throat and a love rival.

*  
>Gray awoke with a yawn as the sunlight streamed in, sitting himself up and glad to find that the fire mage was not staring at him, but was staring off in some other direction. "Oy, you awake yet?" Gray asked, shaking Natsu a little. This time, the fire mage moved, turning his head to glare. "Good news: you're not comatose, ash brain."<p>

Gray left to take a shower; Shou woke up a bit later, and left when Lucy entered the room to check up on the boys. Of course the time she chanced to enter, Gray chose to exit the shower and a series of screams and verbal assaults began. She calmed down when Gray dressed himself in his boxers and pants. The ice mage sat back down on the bed, glancing over at Natsu, who was trying to scratch at one of his legs with the other legs' foot.

"I guess I can change your bandages." Gray answered, sliding off and digging through the drawers to find the bandages – surprisingly the hotel didn't question when they asked for them and a few other medical necessities last night. _Makes you wonder how often injured people come here._

"Mmm … I'll go wake up Erza and Juvia." Lucy answered, walking out of the room.

He sat back down on the bed, trying to find the end of the bandages already in he looked, memories of the earlier sight of the torso scars came back to him; though they were wrapped up now, he could still see them in his mind. _Now's the best and probably only time you'll get to ask._

"Mind telling me what those scars are about?" Gray mumbled, unwrapping the gauze and bandages around one of Natsu's legs. The other mage had received some strange 'burns,' although it looked like more of a rash. Erza had the rash as well, so he assumed the contact with physical Etherion caused it. The fire mage's eyes just trailed Gray, not giving any hints at all.

Gray rewound the bandage after washing it off. "I already saw them, and they're plenty nasty." Silence. "What, you can't give an answ … oh yeah," Gray replied sheepishly. He knew Natsu couldn't speak, but he forgot that the fire mage didn't have a notebook on him at all anymore. Why? _Because I've got it._

He had tucked it snuggly between his belt and pants so it couldn't escape them. He had figured, after rescuing the mage from the owl's stomach, that he would still want it later even if he no longer had pockets to carry it in. Grinning cleverly, he rustled around his own belongings until he found it, returning to Natsu's bed and waving it in front of him. Still no reaction.

"What, you don't care if I rifle through your personal words?" Gray teased, flipping through the pages of the notebook as Natsu eyed him cautiously. "You're at a disadvantage. _Anyone_ can take your notebook and see everything you've ever told anyone."

_I don't believe anything overly important is in that notebook, since it is new and has mostly been with your people._ But of course he couldn't say that, so he just continued to stare. Gray mistook this as a challenge and started reading through the pages of the notebook. Most were of little interest, and most he couldn't understand without context, but even then mischief could be achieved.

*  
>Although she knew better, the moment the sunlight crept over the horizon Erza snuck outside of the resort into the town beyond the cliffs. She wanted to stretch her joints and encourage them to work, but knew not to do anything too strenuous. She also wished to do some shopping and find new clothes for herself and her friends, knowing that many of their own had been ruined in the incident before. But she also wanted some time by herself to mull over the incidents now that they all were finished, wondering what to make of them. <em>The tower, Jellal, Natsu … I don't know what to think of them anymore. <em>Part of her wished it weren't real, but she knew she needed to respond.

_They had been building the tower for so long, and I could do nothing for them until now … Simon is dead, and Wally and Millianna and everyone else from the tower seem to have evacuated to elsewhere. Jellal was possessed, yet he still committed terrible, unforgivable deeds. _She couldn't find it in her to hate Jellal, but other confusing feelings interfered. Natsu now seemed to be the large mystery in her life, and the things she saw – both inside and outside the Etherion – were far beyond what she ever expected. _I need to talk to him about it._

She walked into a store, picking out a dress that would be loose enough to fit around her bandages. She could just pick something from one of her many valises, but she already lost so much of her armor … she felt purchasing something, _anything_ would be better, so she could add to her collection rather than choose from the meager pickings left behind. _This will be good,_ she nodded with a self-reassuring grin, folding it across her arm. She didn't want to hide behind her armor all the time anymore; this, she decided, could be considered the start of her inner desires.

_I should look for things for the others too …_ she knew her biggest challenge was finding something Gray could not easily toss aside in his habitual stripping, but the others … she knew their tastes were different from her own. But something else caught her eye, and she knew it would be perfect.

*  
>"Erza, you shouldn't be going up and about just yet!" Lucy scolded the redheaded mage as she reentered their room. Erza could tell she had truly worried her friend. "You need rest! This is a vacation, so just stay put!"<p>

Juvia began to nervously sweat from where she was. _Lucy has the nerve to scold Titania …?_

Erza lowered her head with a small smile. "You're right, Lucy; I will stay here for now."

_And she accepted it!_ Fairy Tail … had daring mages.

Lucy sighed in relief as well, though not because she thought Erza would retaliate. No, she was more worried that her friend had left to do something irrational. "Where did you go, anyway?"

"Shopping."

_Well, that was a detailed answer._ Lucy frowned. _ But it will have to do._ "Ah, Natsu woke up this morning! Gray's in the room with him; Shou said he would be back in a while. We can go check on them!"

"Sure, sounds good. Are you coming, Juvia?" Erza asked; she noticed that the water mage seemed at odds at being here, and she appeared to be ready to leave.

"No. Juvia would like to go to Fairy Tail as soon as possible to join." Juvia grinned proudly, folding her hands behind her back. She had even already told Gray-sama earlier.

"I'm sure the Master'll let you join, Juvia!" Lucy gave her new friend a thumbs up, but she merely received a glare in return. Twitching, Lucy chuckled nervously as she withdrew her thumb. _So we're back to the 'rival' bit again, are we?_

They said their farewells to the water mage, and the two remaining girls decided they would pay a visit to the boys. Yet, just as Erza opened the door to the boys' room, she and Lucy could hear Gray shouting. "WHO THE F*CK 'DOMINATES' _ME, YOU MUTATED LIZARD-EYED SON OF A -!"_

"_GRAY!"_ Erza roared back, taken aback and furious as she entered the room. "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

They caught Gray and Natsu in some kind of struggle on the floor, Gray attempting to shake some sort of answer out of the fire mage while Natsu clamped his jaws down on the ice mage's arm. They both froze at the Titania's roar, but Gray leapt back as soon as his instincts kicked in, dropping the book on the floor and stumbling backwards with a clear 'guilty' look written across his face. "E-Erza, I can explain -!"

Some strange kind of snort came from Natsu, and he appeared to be laughing … he wasn't actually making a lot of noise except for this airy chuckle as he rolled over onto his side. Clearly he found this ironic even if no one else knew enough to reach the same conclusion. Everyone else was dumbfounded as they watched Natsu's reaction. Lucy, however, made the first move after exhaling in exasperation.

"Gray, you shouldn't spar with Natsu right now, he needs to rest!" She lectured the ice mage before walking over and pulling Natsu off the floor, pushing him back onto the bed. Erza picked up the notebook and pen (Gray's – apparently he started doodling in the notebook to irk Natsu), holding them in her hand as she stared darkly at the ice mage.

"I'm out of here." Gray grumbled, slinking out before he had to suffer any more 'lectures'. He didn't actually start the fight … verbally maybe, but Natsu bit first. (Of course he knew they wouldn't accept this answer, so he did not intend to argue it.)

"It's good to see you're awake," Lucy said to Natsu, relieved to see that they had all got out … relatively unscarred. _It could have all been a lot worse._ "I'll keep Gray out of here."

_That would be appreciated_.

"I'm going to go check out the downstairs a bit more, now that the chaos is over." Lucy turned to Erza. "Want to come?"

"In a while," Erza answered and waited for Lucy to leave. When the blonde girl shut the door behind her, Erza sat at the edge of Natsu's bed, setting the notebook and pen close to Natsu and the bag from her previous shopping expedition on her other side. Natsu didn't retrieve the notebook, but he seemed glad it survived – and in good condition.

"I went through the town this morning. I figured you would want this." Erza offered out a package she dug from her bag, watching him blink in confusion. Even without words she could tell exactly what he wanted to say: _What is it?_ He pushed the package to the end of the bed and started tearing through it with his toes (his fingers still locked together in a bandage). He soon retrieved the fabric and pulled it up towards him, recognizing it to be a cloak. It was a deep burgundy with gold and white trim, with a leaf-like pattern lightly stenciled across it. His initial response? _I don't have to patch together my old cloak!_

"I know your other one was probably destroyed because of us, so don't worry about it." Erza smiled, bowing her head back down. She waited a few minutes for Natsu to put the cloak aside so she could ask her next question.

"There are a few things bothering me." _Well, she got right to the point, didn't she?_ "You used magic that was not fire … I guess it's possible from someone of a high caliber. But that's honestly the least of my worries. At one point … I think I _heard_ your voice." She watched him from the corners of her eyes. "You have some telepathic ability, don't you?"

To this, he answered with a small nod. She continued to speak. "Since it was in a desperate situation, I'm guessing you can't use it often or at will, at least that can be confirmed. But there's more than that troubling me. Natsu … I saw things in the Etherion that weren't my own." Erza spoke quietly, sitting at the edge of his bed and not meeting his eyes. It troubled her to look at him; it troubled her to merely remember what she saw. "Some of the images didn't make a lot of sense to me, but I think it's because _you _entered the Etherion, right? Those visions pertained to you, not me."

He didn't answer. She didn't expect him to.

"One of them troubles me … it was a cave of some kind, and you were there …" her throat dried and she bit her lip. She forced herself to meet his own eyes, to make sure he knew that she knew what she saw was no vision or lie. "You were lying on the ground, alive as a Dragon was eating your flesh."

Even the best poker faces in the world could not stand in this revelation. She saw him tense, his jaw squaring off as he waited for a further response from her. He clearly didn't think that she had seen that much, and yet she had. _The question is how much of it did she see?_

"The majority of your scars … they're from that, aren't they?" Erza persisted; she knew she had little right to go around poking at his own business, but inside the Etherion it felt all too real. Something had _crossed_ to her. She had _felt_ the guilt he experienced in that memory, and it overwhelmed her as if it were a question in her own past. She wanted to know _why_. Why that memory existed, _why_ he felt so terrible at that time. "Somehow you survived it … but why, and how, did that happen?"

He didn't move. He just simply stared back. He wouldn't make any indication for her, telling her he didn't want to discuss it. After a brief staredown, Erza sighed in defeat, crossing her arms. "Well … I guess we're all entitled to our secrets. But if they bother you, you should know: we'll be here for you to tell us."

He didn't know how to respond to that. He already had people he could confide in. But he remained moderately polite and returned a nod as an answer.

Giving a reassuring grin and standing up, stretching her own arms high above her head, she changed her attitude. It felt better telling him what bothered her … at least, that way, he knew she knew. "I should let you be to rest. Is there anything you want or need?"

For the first time that day he would give a written answer. Natsu pulled the notebook and pen in and used his toes to scribble:

[_Start a fire?_]

*  
>Shou sat by the shoreline, watching the waves hit the beach and the people run around it in joy on their vacations. He kept to the trees and away from anyone's immediate sight, knowing that any of these people might recognize him as the earlier cause of mischief.<p>

_What do I do now?_ He wondered to himself, watching the scenes before him. _All I've ever known is the tower … I don't know where to go from here. _If Millianna and Wally were with him, he was sure he'd find an answer … but they weren't. Simon was dead, too. He was by himself – well, with Erza – and he would have to do something until he found anyone else. _I should probably talk to Nee-san about it more._

*  
>Night arrived sooner than he expected it to. The others had gone down to the beach, intent on spending the rest of the vacation together. They had left him in the room, giving him time to get up, move about, and pack his belongings. <em>I shouldn't hang around any longer than necessary.<em> The Fairy Tail mages already knew too much about him. Anything more, and the hell would collapse all around them. _I should go visit the boys. I promised them I'd see them again when I returned._ But his thoughts returned to thinking about the redheaded mage, and what she saw.

Natsu bowed his head a little as he sighed. I_ owe her some kind of answer, don't I?_

*  
>The three Fairy Tail mages returned to one of their rooms, hoping to check up on their friend the fire mage. But when they got up there, he was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Hey, where's Natsu?" The celestial mage asked, and her two companions looked around in confusion as well.

"His pack is gone." Erza noted the missing pack, and noticed that he cleaned up after himself.

"Huh … I guess Natsu left," Lucy sighed, her shoulders slumping. "And I was getting used to him being here."

"We were probably imposing on him. He's some kind of freelancer, right?" Gray, though he wouldn't outwardly admit it, felt a potential rival had just disappeared. _Like Lyon all over again._ But he would have to put up with Erza and Lucy (an Erza-in-training he believed: her kicks _hurt_).

Erza wished she could have said farewell to him. He was a 'freelancer,' and they would not likely see him again any time soon. _I owe him some thanks … especially after distrusting him repeatedly in the beginning._ He put up with their antics rather well. But more importantly, she didn't like feeling like she was losing people one after another again. Simon was dead; Jellal was presumed dead; Wally and Millianna were likely elsewhere. More and more people were walking from her life rather than into it. _But that is the way life goes, isn't it?_

She walked back to her room with a heavy heart. Lucy sat down at the desk, scribbling notes in her journal. _That's right, she's planning to be a writer … she probably got a lot of good ideas._ Erza decided she would reorganize her luggage – all of it. With great dismay, she picked up one of the suitcases and heard a distinct rattle of broken armor. _I'll have to get them repaired._ She set that suitcase aside and moved around a few more, but a piece of paper fluttered to the floor, catching her eye. Making sure Lucy was not spying on her, she picked it up and recognized the handwriting. It was from Natsu.

[_I know you don't understand what you saw. I hope you never fully do. But I owe you some kind of explanation. Someone I loved very dearly sacrificed the only thing that mattered to him so that I could live. I didn't understand why for a very long time and I suffered because of it. It is better to stay by the ones who love you than to sacrifice yourself. Even if you think it's the only way, and you do it out of devotion, you'll only create an even greater misery._]

Her hand began to shake, lightly crumpling up the message between her fingers. A new turmoil of emotions were spilling out. In a mere note, he had summed up her feelings on the entire situation beforehand, her regrets, her desires, her questions. It was true, she was no closer to understanding the visions she saw … but she could live with that. She could wait for the answer another time. She felt tears stream down her cheeks in joy, and couldn't stop the hiccupping that came along with it.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, glancing over at her friend. She had heard her friend sigh, and turned in time to see the crying.

Erza wiped off the tears, shaking her head with a smile. "I'll be fine … I promise you, I'll be fine."

The Titania's new resolution in her new chapter of life was clear. _I will live for everyone I cherish and hold dear. I will never die when I can live._


	24. V:  Earth Witch, Birther, Oracion Seis

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty Four: Earth Witch, Birther, Oracion Seis**

* * *

><p>The town of Ivrubon: a budding city-state on the border of a neighboring continent to Fiore which can be generally be reached by boat. It rests in a semi-desert environment, a frontier town of settlers and refugees from the Eastern border wars. The wind blew off the desert during the day, and off the eastern sea at night. It was difficult for them to maintain a large variety of crops, instead harvesting the hardier plants and trading their surpluses for crops from the northern ocean cities. It was run by a council of elders, many of them refugees from the start.<p>

A mage clad in a dark, heavy cloak with a thick leather pouch on his back, filled with a huge assortment of staffs and magical items, walked swiftly through the streets. He ignored the sideways glances from the people, focusing on finding the council hall if he could. His name was Mystogan: he had accepted an S-Rank request from this town, and was here to be informed of the full details. No doubt he was noticed, and a small group of thugs acted upon it.

"Who do you think you are, stranger?" One of the men sneered, approaching Mystogan with a blunt object in his hands. Another replied with a snicker: "It's not good to stand out in this town!" The other men began to laugh as they encircled the mysterious mage. "How strong and tough do you think you are, eh?"

One of the men chanced to try to strike Mystogan, but he could sense the man's movements. He quickly stepped to the side and incanted a small magic spell, which struck the man back and caused him to collapse to the ground. This, no doubt, infuriated his companions.

"He struck Issen down!" "Let's get 'im!" The men immediately sprang into action, but Mystogan effectively avoided the majority of them. He noticed one of them incanting his own spell behind the others so he withdrew his staff and pointed it at the culprit. A shock of lighthing and an inchoherent spell shook from the staff, sending the foreign magic user hurtiling backwards and into a wall of a nearby building. Many of the other citizens had moved away from the area at this point, the other men stammered in fear when they witnessed their companion's demise.

"Damn it, he's probably just as strong as the Earth Witch!" one of the men cursed, scrambling back onto his feet as he and his comrades took off. "Are you serious?" "We should get out of here!"

Mystogan watched them vanish into the workings of the village, and decided pursuing them would not be necessary. After all, they did not pertain to his mission in the land. But who was this 'Earth Witch' they referred to? _Perhaps a local mage they consider powerful._ It didn't matter much; he had a job to complete. If only he could find the council hall easily in this foreign town.

He eventually was granted directions by a local shopkeeper, and reached the council hall with ease. "Ah, are you the mage from Fairy Tai?" The reception asked, to which Mystogan nodded, revealing the tattoo for their confirmation. Once inside, he was informed of the full details of his mission.

"… And so we need it to be retrieved. Have you gotten all this down young man?" The councilman asked, a little unsure if their hired mage did because he wasn't speaking or writing anything.

"Yes, I have." Mystogan nodded, his veil still covering his face. "I heard of people in the town speak of an 'Earth Witch.' Will she be a part of this mission?"

"Aaah, you heard of the 'Earth Witch' … she will not interfere with your mission, I promise." The councilman of this particular town laughed heartily, leaning back in his chair. "She owns some property to the western side of here, far off near the desert's borders. Attacks anyone that comes near her. Your mission is slightly south of her property, so as long as you don't provoke her nothing will happen."

"What exactly is she?" Mystogan inquired; he knew well enough to ask about the local mages when on missions, for often times they _did_ end up becoming involved in his own business. Powerful mages enjoyed making themselves known, and it was best to have a little bit of information on them beforehand.

The receptionist decided to answer, seemingly more informed on her than the councilman. "The 'Earth Witch' is also known as Julianna Faragó but most people don't use her real name. She used to be associated with a terrible winged beast that lived in the area until recently. A lot of people attempt to attack her, but her retribution is far, far worse."

"It's even said that all the men and women and mages she's killed are buried on her property." The councilman shivered. "But enough of her, let's continue discussing your mission."

'_A terrible winged beast' …_ those words continued to bother him. Perhaps she might be …? _If that's the case, then I should attempt to meet with her._

A short while after, he began his mission's tasks. Mystogan reached the borders where the property was said to begin. The wind ripped against his cloaks and small fragments of sand and dirt stung in his eyes. He was glad he could be clad in such heavy clothes, keeping him from the harshness of the elements. _I could complete the mission and return … but I can also cross through the property to reach my mission. _Should he chance to meet the Earth Witch sooner or later? Well, it would do no good to stand here. He decided to transverse the property, in hopes that he might cross the Earth Witch. _I have some questions that she might be able to answer._

He pressed onwards for nearly half an hour, not seeing a thing in sight. The property was immense, with pools of sand and scattered gatherings of desert and sub-saharan plants. The wind scraped off the desert during the day, and off the eastern sea by night; the extremities in temperatures were no laughing matters.

He could see small mounds scattered about. The ground was torn in many directions, small plants blooming from the crevices in which the earth had not been disturbed. He thought perhaps they were simple mounds of shifted earth, but the scattered fragments of old bones – and new carcasses – told otherwise. _Graves on the property … the town was not exaggerating._

The wind began to pick up as he turned around in the maze of boulders and disturbed earth. But then … _No … the wind _is _growing stronger._ It was not growing at a normal rate. He grasped his hands around one of the staffs in his backpack, pulling it out and funneling some of his own magical energy into its lacrima.

_Zzziiiiiiiipp!_

The staff split in half as he was tossed backwards, caught off guard by the earthern arrows hailing his way. The ground beneath him began to quiver, and he glanced down to see it warping, shifting around his feet in an attempt to suck him under.

"What …?" Mystogan nearly avoided being swallowed and crushed by the earth around him, running to the side but being caught up in the sandstorm that sprung to life. _'Earth' Witch … the witch must be here! She's probably manipulating the wind by using the sand and dirt to direct it! _A dangerous opponent indeed. He pulled out his staff – one that could manipulate the wind – and incanted a three level spell that expelled the wind from around him. But as the sand cleared, he could see a much more dangerous attack headed his way.

A torrent of earth in a form he'd never seen before, howling as it neared him at an unbelievable speed. He narrowly blocked it with another incantation from his staff, though it managed to throw him backwards. Not many attacks even reached him to throw him back like this. It was a fearsome magic … and with each new assault, he could sense his suspicions about the Earth Witch were right. The earth tumbled around him, disintegrating into the sand and dirt and rocks it once was. The sandstorm began to pick up again. A nearby 'grave' was eroding, and he could see the decaying flesh reveal itself in the sunlight

A very ferocious woman appeared, haunched down on all fours with golden hair streaming in the desert wind behind her. Her aura was a ghastly brown and yellow, her fangs sharpened much like a canine's, her hands morphed into some form of claws. She appeared to be in her thirties, and would likely be a very high strung and bitter woman. _She either revealed herself because she considers me a good opponent, or she's moving in for the kill. _But he recognized the magic and he knew he had to question her.

"Are you Julianna Faragó?" Mystogan asked cautiously, preparing himself for another one of her assaults. She remained at the ready, clearly irked by his presence.

"Know my real name, do you?" She hissed. "Doesn't matter – a lot of people know it."

"You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't you?"

This did catch her by surprise. The sand drifted a little lower around them. Apparently the villagers continually referred to her as the 'Earth Witch' and apprentice to a beast that lived there. He presumed that none of them recognized it to be a Dragon, for likely no one survived to tell the tale. "Oh? You're one of _those_ enemies? Come to kill me for glory, eh?"

"No. I was acquainted with a Dragon Slayer years ago." Mystogan answered cautiously, not wishing for the irate woman to attack him any further. He kept his staff in front of him, ready to block any further magic she might send his way.

"That's not enough for me to believe you're a friend." She continued to glare at him, her golden eyes quite intimidating. It was highly reminiscent of Porlyusica's effect on others: someone that perhaps deep down can be loving and trustworthy, but cold to everyone else.

_No wonder the villagers fear to approach her._ But that he could understand. It appeared as if she were often attacked, judging from the state of her property and her possessions. Then again, she had probably caused half the damage herself. "Her name was Wendy. Wendy Marvell. She trained under the Sky Dragon Grandeeney."

"Wendy?" The older woman did appear surprised, relaxing her muscles but her aura remained highly contagious. It seemed that information was enough for her to accept he wasn't there for her. "So she made it in time, huh … well, if you've come for information concerning her, I'm afraid I will not give it. Just because you know her name does not mean you're a friend of hers."

"I do not know what would constitute as proof for you, but I will tell you that I would not lie." Mystogan affirmed, returning his staff to his assortment of magical items strapped to his back. "You are the first Dragon Slayer that I have come across since meeting her."

"It's not that hard to find me. Anyone who steps in this land hears my name. Though few recognize me as a Dragon Slayer." She replied. "So why have you found it necessary to trespass on my property?"

"When I met Wendy, her Dragon mother Grandeeney had vanished. It seems that all Dragons vanished on July 7th, X777. I would like to ask if you know the truth of what happened, so if I meet her again I can tell her what you know."

"Merely asking that question just tells me you're not here for battling me." Why did she sound a little disappointed? He already knew her property had (quite literally) dead people – her victims – buried on it. But her next words were bitter and told no lies. "I do not know either. I have a good idea, but I am not the one to ask."

She truly did not appear to know. It would not surprise him; it sounded as if the Dragons vanished so suddenly that there was no time for figuring it out. "Then who would be?"

"Hmph. Since you are oblivious I'll tell you a few names of those who likely _do_ know, but you'll be meeting them at your own peril, especially if you're an enemy pretending to be friendly. They don't like to play games. Understood?" Her eyes gleamed the dangerous gold once more as she stood up straight, cracking her spine.

"Please tell me what you know."

*  
>«You've been eating humans again.» It wasn't a question. He kicked at the bones at his feet, hearing them clank against the cavernous floors and clamor down an unseen crevice. He could smell the stench of death reeking in the tunnels, though most of it was old, rotten, forgotten.<p>

«Of course: it's my domain, and they were trespassers.» The dark creature snarled, slumping its head down on the floor as four, deeply violet eyes watched the humanoid with interest in the dark. «A lot of them attempt trespassing into the deeper caves. You know which ones.»

The humanoid nodded grimly, still standing before the great beast. «The tales on the Earthland are not too fond of you; rarely do humans or animals come out of the caves alive.»

«What would be the fun in letting them all go? It's an easy meal.» The eyes blinked one at a time, and the pupils dilated. «Though one slipped away from me recently. He too sought the deeper caves.»

The humanoid sighed. This truly was becoming a difficulty. _The sooner we can destroy those caves, the better. But we can't let them be destroyed just yet._

«… So have you found it yet?»

«No.» The humanoid lowered his head. «I have not found it yet.»

The beast snarled more ferociously, a long, dank tongue snaking out from its mouth, batting at the sides of the walls to scrape off the moisture. «Why haven't you? You've had ample time!»

«Are you certain it has a human's life span?» The humanoid spoke calmly, with a small hint of sorrow. «It has yet to appear before any of us in that form. Perhaps we're looking at the wrong species.»

«It's a human, there's no doubt of that.» The eyes blinked again, one at a time. «Birther, you must be softening.»

«What do you expect?» The humanoid frowned, his gaze locking with the beasts' own. An unspoken silence followed; they both knew with heavy hearts the reasons why things were slowing down, breaking, changing. But neither wished to bring it up in their words. For one, it meant a loss of hope; for the other, it meant failure.

«Just go find it.» The beast spoke with sudden conviction. «And bring it to me.»

«That was the plan all along.» The humanoid nodded with a grin, though it could not be seen in the pure darkness. «You know, I'm beginning to wonder if I have one too.»

*  
>A spacious, untouched valley in the eastern part of Fiore could be called a wild paradise. Here the forests were still green and lush, though it was not the oldest of forests. The valley used to be barren until about three hundred years ago, when a storm of untold epic proportions washed ample fertile soil down from the mountains into the valley below. Wild animals and plants took charge of the valley's forest, humans rarely – if ever –trekking into its depths. But some planned to brave its depths and its wild, untamed zones.<p>

A group of mages gathered on a cliff far above the valley, glancing down into its depths. They could see a creeping shadow lurking in the forest, silent to all but one.

"I can hear it." A man hissed, his noises accompanied by the slithering slips of a snake's voixe. He reached out to pet the snakes' jaw, gazing onward into the valley from one of the ragged cliffs above. "The sound of the light crumbling down!"

"Not so fast, Cobra!" Another man replied sternly, catching the snake man's attention. "Well, not that speed is a bad thing."

"This is where the magic we've been searching for is hidden, Racer." Cobra snickered in delight.

A more 'jolly' man with orangish hair interrupted the pair as he clasped his hand to his breast. "The magic that will bring forth darkness and destroy the light, correct?"

"Nirvana …" A woman's spoke replied lovingly. Near her, a young man on a floating carpet, reminiscent of the tales of Ali Baba, snored away the day in a blissful slumber. Another man slammed down his staff once, catching the attention of all (but the one sleeping).

"That legendary magic will finally be ours." The dark-skinned man with the skull-decorated staff told the others.

'Racer' frowned. "You sure we should be getting our hopes up? Is this Nirvana magic really that impressive?"

"Observe!" The leader pointed his staff to the depths of the valley where the darkness could be felt. "The land has already begun to die by simply being in Nirvana's vicinity." They all knew they would find their desires in that forest … and would do anything to achieve it. For they were Oracion Seis.

*  
>[<em>Hello Mama. Fairy Tail has calmed down since the Harvest Festival excitement two weeks ago. Well, perhaps calmed down aren't the right words for it.<em>]

"You sh*tty ice brat, you shattered one of my piercings!" Gajeel roared in anger, his arm turning into a rippling metal as he poised himself aggressively, rearing for a fight.

"Don't go singing your crappy songs!" Gray shot back, earning some cheers from others in the guild who did not appreciate Gajeels' metal music. The two continued to verbally argue until they grew fed up with the insults, and started a brawl. It seemed Gajeel fit right in – fighting wise, anyway. They broke a table – two tables – plenty of utensils that were on said tables …

"You two, stop it!" Macao scolded, but he didn't dare get near the two. _Gray finally has someone to brawl with, but damn it, not in here!_ They didn't hear him.

At some point Gray was tossed backwards, effectively knocking into Lucy's back. "Gaaah, my keys!" Lucy shrieked as they slipped from her hands and _plunked!_ into the nearby open barrel of booze. She began to dig around in it – never mind the beer – while Gray returned to his spar.

"A MAN SHOULD FIGHT WITH HONOR!"

Three guesses as to who that was.

"Elfman, don't get involved!" Wakaba shouted worriedly. He feared for the safety of the guild – if all three of them fought, it could become quite dangerous. A rehead entered through the guild's doors to see the ongoing brawl.

"_GRAY! ELFMAN! GAJEEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

Of course, being a relatively new member to the guild, Gajeel had little experience in dealing with Erza. So he stood there, the only one _not_ intimidated, snorting as the other two men jumped backwards. He had heard of the Titania's reputation, but it seemed he didn't know the full extent of it.

"Don't get in on this, bitc—" Wrong words. Before Gajeel could even finish his insult, Titania's fury struck. Everyone stood nearby with their jaws aslack at Gajeels' boldness, and knew he would learn _not to mess with Erza Scarlet_.

[_I still find it hard to believe that Master let Gajeel join. He behaves very strangely, and most of the guild members are still frightened of him – including Levy. But he really proved himself back then, when he helped Erza take on Laxus after she crushed the Hall of Thunder. They blew off half the church's roof and Fairy Tail spent the last two weeks repairing it. We finished it this morning and everyone relaxed in the guild afterwards, though a small fight broke out. Gajeel and Erza, they're both insanely strong, though Gajeel tried to insult Erza and it didn't end very well. That's to be expected from the Fairy Tail mages, though!_]

"Erza … I think you've tramutized him." Lucy whispered gently as she approached the redhead sitting at the bar, not wanting to incur any of the leftover wrath.

"Who?"

"Gajeel. I mean, I know he was throwing a nasty insult your way, but he curses to _everyone_ … you didn't have to knock him out flat."

Erza sighed, bowing her head low as her face darkened. "I know. But I reacted before I could think." She really wished she could be a little more gentle. Like Lucy. It was probably why she admired the younger girl on their team. She knew she was far too intimidating for her own good, and had difficulties distinguishing a social world and a battle world.

"I still can't believe he's not our enemy anymore," Gray grumbled as he slumped at the bar, resting the side of his hand.

"At least he amuses you," Lucy chuckled darkly as she cleaned off her keys. _My spirits will kill me if they found out their keys were dropped in the liquor …._ "You, Gajeel and Elfman are a little _too_ excited to spar with each other."

"I think it's a good thing!" Mirajane piped up as she walked over to them from behind the bar, the round serving platter hugged to her chest.

Lucy frowned. "Uuh, Mirajane, what exactly is _good _about it when they destroy everything around them?"

"Hmm … well, perhaps not the destruction. But it means you're all getting used to one another and opening up."

"Oh yeah, how is Shou doing, Erza?" Lucy asked, leaning to peer around Gray's back so she could speak with the Titania.

"He's slowly adapting." Erza nodded her head with a smile. "He's planning to look along the ships' usual docking cities before taking on any missions here."

"Aah … to look for Wally and Millianna, right?" Lucy wasn't sure if she named them correctly, but apparently she got it right. She didn't know how to feel about either of them. _They probably weren't evil deep down, but still …_ once again, her thoughts unconsciously trailed to her scarring feature. She could recall the reactions from the other Fairy Tail mages when they noticed it, but they all understood that it could have ended up a lot worse.

"Among others, yes."

"I can't believe that guy followed us," Gray grumbled yet again. "Is it just me, or have we gotten a _lot_ of new members recently?" Juvia, Gajeel, and Shou … even Lucy was still considered a newbie.

"Why are you being such a downer about it?" Lucy sighed, catching Gray's slouchiness. "Shouldn't you be happy that the guild is growing?"

Mirajane giggled, answering Lucy's question. "It means there will be more competition for the better missions. Gray, Erza and Laxus usually took on the harder missions. Laxus may not be here for the moment, but Juvia was formerly S-Rank and Gajeel's a Dragon Slayer. The Raijin tribe are now accepting up-front missions. Even you're good enough to compete, Lucy!"

"Eeh … I don't think I'm that good yet." Lucy groaned. "Don't lump me in with the others, I haven't developed a lot of fighting tactics." _But now it does make sense. Gajeel and Juvia can definitely be called competition … both are scary. I'm not sure which one I'd rather be around._ Gajeel cursed a lot and was very aggressive. Juvia, on the other hand, was extremely possessive and emotionally temperamental.

"You're better than you think you are, Lucy." Erza folded her arms, gazing sternly at the Celestial Mage. "Just because you don't fight head-on doesn't mean you can't at all. A diverse arsenal and defensive capabilities are just as essential in battle."

"I guess so …"

"If you were truly horrible at battle, you wouldn't have been able to face off with the Naked Mummy guild by yourself." Mirajane agreed, setting her platter down and pulling up some drinks from under the counter.

_That's right, I took them out. _"But that was with the help of my spirits!" Lucy protested. "I should probably work a little on actual combat, too …"

"Oh? You have an interest in hand-to-hand combat now?" Gray asked, gazing at Lucy in surprise. Clearly he never expected that. Lucy, in his eyes, wasn't that kind of girl. And he didn't want to imagine another Erza on the team.

"M-maybe not hand-to-hand, but some kind of skill that doesn't require summoning." Lucy admitted nervously. _I've been thinking about it for a while … I don't want what happened at Akane resort to happen again, I'd just be a hindrance. _But each and every time she imagined herself with a skill she would think of the required training she would have to undergo, and it sent chills up her spine. _At least I'm somewhat handy with my whip, but even those skills are pretty weak._ "Something complementary to the summoning."

"Well, when you pick a specialty, let us know." Erza nodded proudly. She was always eager to help someone learning combat skills. "We can help you train for it."

"… I …" Lucy shivered in fear when she imagined what _kind_ of training Gray and Erza could possibly give her. All she could see was a redheaded demon spewing fire from her mouth, and a crazy maniacally laughing ice mage shooting ice arrows at her. _It would be a living hell!_ Her voice turned squeaky as she trembled. "I'll … think about it …"

"Ah, speaking of Naked Mummy – they're not very happy with Fairy Tail right now. They've sent quite a few threats." Mirajane chuckled. "You really did act on impulse."

"Eheheh … sorry." Lucy replied sheepishly.

Gray sighed. "We seem to be getting more and more threats from Dark Guilds every day."

"That's because we are." Erza answered sternly. "The Dark Guilds have been acting up more lately."

Mirajane nodded in agreement. She quickly glanced around the guild and began to wave across the room, calling out "Reedus! Could you come here for a moment?"

"Oui!"

[_The Dark Guilds are scary! The Baram Alliance is consists of a mere three guilds , and according to Mirajane and Juvia they control the entire bunch of dark guilds except for the rare independent guild. Speaking of the Baram Alliance, Mama … we were asked to take one of them down._]

Reedus sketched out a diagram of the Dark Guilds with his light-writing pen over the bar, adding the finishing touches proudly. Erza, Gray and Lucy backed up so they could see it properly. Other members of the guild wandered over – even Gajeel, though he still seemed a little dazed – to see what was going on.

"So all these are the Dark Guilds?" Lucy gaped. "There's so many …!" _Do _that_ many people really request dirty jobs?_

"Yes. It's why the council and Fiore have been trying to improve inter-guild relations, so we can stand up against them to keep the balance of power in check." Mirajane answered. "There are many more dark groups, but these are the ones known to have bases inside of Fiore."

"So why are three of the guilds in a circle …?" The Celestial Mage felt as if she really didn't know anything about the magical world. _I knew Dark Guilds existed, but to be so organized like this …_

"Ah, Juvia knows that. That's the Baram Alliance." Juvia spoke up, slowly inching her way so she could stand next to Gray. "Oracon Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. They're considered to be the most powerful Dark Guild alliance. Each of them have a number of lesser guilds under their command and control the entire criminal world."

Lucy glanced around at the guild names. Most of them she did not recognize, but a few stuck out to her. "Even Eisenwald?"

"Yes." Erza replied. "The guild Eligor belonged to."

_Ugh, Eligor was really tough for us to deal with …!_ She and Gray had an extremely difficult time dealing with him. Erza came in a while later to save them.

"I didn't realize that Oracion Seis controlled them." Gray frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets (he still had his pockets!).

"Some of the Dark Guilds used to be official guilds, too, but dropped to accept criminal requests." Macao added with a heavy sigh. "The one the Raijinshuu destroyed, Ghoul Spirits, used to be an official guild."

"All those guilds are under Oracion Seis?" Lucy shivered again. "I hope they don't get mad at us."

"Don't worry!" Wakaba laughed, chewing on his pipe. "From what I've heard, they've only got six members!"

"But even if their guild consists of only six people, they command nearly a third of the criminal world." Mirjane added sternly. "They're not to be taken lightly."

A short little man approached behind them, speaking up as he listened in on their conversation. He surprised everyone with his unnoticed arrival. "About that Oracon Seis …"

They turned to see the master, eyeing them all seriously as they waited for him to finish. "We're going to take them down."

"Master, what are you talking about?" Erza was the first to question his words, standing boldly and firm. She would not show the Master that she was carefree.

Makarov sighed. "At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracion Seis' recent activity came up in the discussion. It was decided that we cannot ignore them, and that a guild must be sent to eliminate them."

Gray's brow furrowed. "And you drew the losing straw as usual, Gramps?"

Juvia also felt surprised. Her former Guild, Phantom Lord, had taken down many of the guilds under Oracion Seis, but to take down the members _of_ Oracion Seis themselves? "So Fairy Tail will take on this task?"

"No." Makarov shook his head. "The enemy is too powerful for that this time. We need to think of the ramifications. If we attacked them alone, then the Baram Alliance would retaliate against our guild afterwards. That's why the council decided we would form an alliance of our own."

_An alliance of our own?_ Lucy wondered in amazement. _What does that mean?_

"Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter – each of these guilds are to send a group of members to unite together and take Oracion Seis down."

"W-wait, aren't they only six members?" Lucy trembled. "We really need _that_ many people and that kind of an alliance to deal with them?" Her questions were heard, but not answered. They all felt the same way: why did they need so many mages to bring them down? _But they control a third of the criminal world … we cannot take them lightly. But just what kind of monsters are we dealing with?_

"So, who here is free to go on this mission? I need four of you!" Makarov asked cheerily, watching his guild members' faces darken. Wakaba, Macao, and a few others immediately backed off.

"I am free, Master." Erza answered proudly.

"Tch. I guess I am too." Gray scratched his head. At some point in the last few minutes, his shirt and jacket had gone missing.

"Then, Lucy, are you free as well?" Their master beamed in delight at the Celestial Mage.

Lucy nearly choked on air. "W-what? Me? Are you sure you want to send m—!"

"Good! That's three!" Makarov beamed. "Then we need a forth … Juvia, are you free?"

Juvia bit her lower lip. _Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama, but …_ "Juvia already accepted a mission she must go on."

Makarov nodded knowingly. "I understand. Then how about … Gajeel, are you willing to go?"

"Gajeel?" Lucy and Gray jumped a little as the menacing Dragon Slayer appeared behind them, fully recovered from the earlier beating from Erza. He wouldn't take the Titania so lightly the next time.

"Sure, why not?" He grinned toothily. This would be a _fun_ chance to prove his strength even if he had to do it with the three Bs: The Beast, the Brat, and the Bunny Girl.

[_I have a feeling this will be one of the scariest missions yet._]

*  
>Lucy leaned up against the back of the boar-driven cart, trying her best to take her mind off of the bumpy dirt road they were forced to travel on. <em>I still get mild headaches on long rides …<em> she grouched. She no longer got queasy, but the headaches were just as bad. The canopied cart would olften jolt side to side, so she received little to no relief. The squealing of the boars did nothing to help either: instead, they aggravated her headache. _Travel hasn't agreed with me since he healed my ear._

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked, tugging at the hem of her skirt as he sat next to her. She and her teammates had received about two hours to pack and head off for the meeting point: Blue Pegasus's summer house, the nearest location to where Oracion Seis was last seen.

"I'll be okay," she grumbled back. "But I feel like something really bad's going to happen … and why was I sent on this dangerous mission again?"

"I don't like this either, so stop complaining." Gray whined, characteristically laid back and uninterested in another's complaints.

"Hmph. And what's wrong with _you_, Bunny Girl? Get sick that easily?" Gajeel taunted. He wasn't too happy about the assignment either, but he would make do.

"It's not entirely my fault!" Lucy snapped, but quickly returned her hands to her temples and began to rub at them. "And stop calling me that!"

"This is the team Master selected." Erza clenched her fists, eager to show her faith in the Master's judgment. "He wouldn't select the team _this_ randomly. We have an obligation to fill."

Gray folded his arms. "At least it's the three of us as usual. Plus Gajeel." Gajeel snorted back at him, but didn't throw an insult. He now knew that he had to be at least five meters away from Titania if he was going to egg on a fight.

"It's a good thing." The redheaded knight nodded. "This is our first strategic meeting with the other guilds' participants. So we must maintain good relations within our own guild beforehand."

"Hey look, it's the meeting place!" Happy shouted, crawling over to peer over the driver's seat and around the driver. The others glanced up as well, seeing that they neared a summer estate painted in a calm pink and white color scheme, the symbols of Blue Pegasus and hearts branded onto its walls.

The celestial mage sighed, hitting her head against the back of the cart again. _I get the feeling that this is going to be a terribly complicated mission._


	25. V: I Can Smell Him

**AN:** Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty Five: I Can Smell Him**

* * *

><p>As the Fairy Tail mages climbed out from the back of the cart, paying the driver and unhooking Erza's vast quantities of luggage, they turned to stare at the estate before them. It stood several stories high with a grand fortress-like portal, elongated arched windows and cornices protruding out over the top by at least a foot and a half. It would have been awe inspiring if not for the fact it was decorated with golden hearts and painted a light shade of pink with white trim.<p>

"Who the hell paints their house pink?" Gajeel groused. He was not particularly pleased in being with this group of people. Accustomed to working alone, he found himself having a difficult time to relating to Fairy Tail mages for they were _far_ too social and intrusive.

Even though Gajeel said his comment with a spiteful tone, Lucy had to agree. "It really is kind of creepy, isn't it?"

"This villa belongs to Master Bob of Blue Pegasus." Erza answered, towing her luggage cart to the side of the house. She figured she would bring in her suitcases after the introductions.

Gajeel visibly twitched. _Why does she bring so much luggage? She sure don't look like one of them girls that has a new set of clothes every day … she always wears the same stinking armor!_ Indeed, the Iron Dragon Slayer had yet to adapt to the Fairy Tail ways.

Lucy braved to open the heavy doors and nervously began her way inside. It was dark and dreary, and she could see the faint outline of statues at the far end of the grand entrance room. "H-hello?" She asked hesitantly, taking a few steps further. Candles along the walls and the pillars began to light themselves, glowing with an eerie heart-shaped golden aura.

"By Blue Pegasus, you mean _that _guy …" Gray shivered at the mere thought of the 'man.' Said 'man' wore makeup and behaved like an elderly woman that tiptoed around in little pink heels and wore jewelry. His sense of hospitality and conversation were stomach-turning to most. "I don't feel good around him …"

Gajeel had never met Master Bob before (Jose never required him to be at any of the meetings). "Who?"

"Master Bob is just who he is. But despite _that_, he's powerful enough to give Master a difficult battle." Erza chuckled a little, walking in behind the gang with her arms crossed. The lights grew even brighter and soon the whole room was alit in the golden glows, reflecting off the golden heart patterns and pink brick walls of the aisles. A grand staircase lay directly in front of them, and statues of a Pegasus stood rearing its head along the right aisle. Everything seemed to be _pink_. Even the carpet was pink and laced with hearts. They all felt somewhat out of place, as they were accustomed to the beer-hall type of guild.

"I wonder where everyone is!" Happy noted out loud, looking for any signs of life. "Are you sure we're in the right place, Lucy?"

"Why are you asking _me_ that question?" She snapped back.

"You have arrived!" "Arrived!" "Arrived!" A chorus rang out from above, and the four Fairy Tail mages turned to look up the staircase. It was still dark at the top, but they could see three faint outlines of people – presumably other mages. "Hey hey hey, welcome Fairy Tail Mages!" A strange chorus of chants and phrases rang out to them at the beat of a tambourine, a stage light shining down on the new figures once they reached the bottom of the staircase. Together, the three cheered: "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Geh, too dramatic …" Lucy slouched a little, feeling ever more alienated in this environment.

The three began to introduce themselves in synchronized turns. "We are …" "… Blue Pegasus' …" "… chosen representatives:" And the three finished together "Trimens!" The stage light shut off, and their faces became clearly visible.

The man standing in the center, with locks of brown hair and eyes that could melt the heart of nearly any woman, greeted them with a grin and a flashy pose. "'Hundred Night' Hibiki!"

The next to greet himself – someone who appeared to be a younger blond boy with wide eyes, key word _appeared_ – pointed two of his fingers at them as he too turned on the charm. "'Holy Night' Eve!"

A darker skinned and the tallest male there raised his hand to his face, hiding part of his eye as he stared on at them with some rather strangely forked eyebrows. "'Silent Night' Ren."

Lucy's jaw dropped not at their antics, but rather at her previous knowledge of said 'Trimens.' _Blue Pegasus' Trimens? R-Really? A-and the one called Hibiki, he's always on the Weekly Sorcerers' 'top ranked mage you want as your boyfriend' list! He's _that _Hibiki Laytis?_

"Lucy, you're drooling." Happy noted.

"I am not!" The celestial mage snapped back at the cat, glancing towards the guys in her own party. Gray had lost his clothes again (and had yet to realize it) and Gajeel looked ready to punch someone's lights out. In particular, he wanted to punch out the pretty boys' lights. Without a doubt, the Fairy Tail men would probably never be ranked on such a list. _Geh … our guys are hopeless._

Erza too kept her guard up at the suspicious mages. She was used to dealing with the rowdy drunken mages, not womanizers. The idea of such womanizing was foreign and alien to her, and she disliked encountering it. In fact, she could even consider it insulting if the intention seemed anything but good. The three Blue Pegasus members came up to her, probably presuming that she – Titania – could be called the Fairy Tail's leader.

"Your beauty is just as the rumors say!" Hibiki greeted her with his arms outstretched in welcome, giving her a wink.

She averted her eyes, but soon found the little boy Eve decided to converse with her as well. "A pleasure to meet you Titania," he replied with a bow and some manner of a sparkling charm.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she knew it had to be Ren. "Now, please come this way."

Lucy watched in a kind of mortified shock as the womanizers led Erza off to the side and to a couch – that seemingly appeared out of nowhere – with a grand heart-shaped decoration behind it. Hibiki sat her down, continuing the charm as he offered her various things and sat down on one of her sides. The small boy, Eve, also came to behave like a host.

While Lucy might like the idea of romance, and probably understood it a great deal better than her friend Erza did, even this seemed completely beyond her realm of comfort. _Blue Pegasus is creepy …_ she shivered. But a voice soon spoke behind her as a hand wrapped around her waist.

"You should have a seat too. Is it just me, or are you too cute?"

Gray, a stranger to romance as well, knew this stepped outside his and the girls' realms of comfort. His position straightened in a primitive attempt to assert _some_ dominance. It bothered him that the Blue Pegasus members were behaving this way to the Fairy Tail women – his teammates! "What the hell is with these guys?" He growled, momentarily forgetting about his lack of upper body clothing.

It also bothered Gajeel, though not for the same reasons. He didn't like 'pretty boys.' Always too neat and clean and carefully choosing their words to not curse, or sugar-coating what they were really thinking or doing … he didn't care if they were hitting on anyone, he just hated their existence.

Erza tried her best to maintain formalities. She truly didn't recognize the situation the Trimens were attempting to put her in. "I look forward to your cooperation on this mission," she smiled trustingly to Eve – though it was a comrade trust, not a love trust as he seemed to take it. "We will all need to work together –"

"So cute …" Eve blushed, catching the redhead off guard. "Your face is simply lovely. To be honest, I've always admired you." At the same time, Lucy faced the revelation of Ren's tsundere personality.

Hibiki greeted the two women on the couch with another level of charm, standing before them. Eve and Ren joined in as they knelt on the ground. "Now you must be tired from your long journey! Spend tonight with us… forever~!"

Erza and Lucy might be different in many ways, but they both reacted in shock and disgust to the Trimens. They did not know how to answer. They knew what they would answer, but how does one deal with creatures like these? Thankfully another voice interrupted the situation as the sound of light footsteps trailed down the grand staircase.

"My friends …" came a sickeningly smooth voice of another mage, "I think that is enough of that."

Lucy felt her heart beat, even if she didn't wish it to fall for the voice. "Wh-what is that sickeningly smooth voice?"

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren answered, looking up with pride at the new figures' appearance. Erza's face contorted into horror.

"It has been a while, Erza-san …" fingers grasped a blue rose in his white lapel. "I've longed to see you, My Honey." The ugly, older face of a fat-nosed and double square shin greeted them all, bringing the Fairy Tail shock to a whole new level. "Ichiya is here for you!"

"To think you'd be participating …" Erza shivered. She detested this man. He was so ridiculously creepy and foreign – and, she suspected – or rather _knew_ – that this man was perverse in nature.

"'My Honey'?" Happy shrieked.

Lucy couldn't believe it either, but one look at Erza told her that Erza clearly had no part of his declarations. "She's shaking!"

"What an unexpected reunion!" Ichiya began to slide down the banister with his toes in their direction, the other Blue Pegasus members cheering on their comrade.

"This young lady is Ichiya-sama's lover?" The Trimens clapped for their master, then turned to Erza bowing in apology. "Please excuse our behavior."

Gajeel began to snort to himself as Erza shouted back at Ichiya accusingly, clearly disgusted by him. "I vigorously deny _everything_!"

Ichiya did not appear to be affected by the accusation. Instead, he turned to bark at his underlings. "Clean this up! We didn't come here to play around."

"Right away Aniki!" Within seconds, the fancy furniture and offerings vanished from sight.

Lucy frowned, confused by the sudden change in terminology. "… Weren't they calling him 'Ichiya-sama' before?"

The blue cat happy watched with amusement, responding to Lucy's question. "They lack consistency!"

Ichiya turned back to the Fairy Tail mages. "I've heard about all of you. Erza-san, Lucy-san … and the others."

"'Others'?" Gray's jaw dropped in shock. How could these guys even _behave_ like this? Gajeel shrugged it off again. He wasn't going to take any compliments from 'pretty boys.'

The older man began to sniff with his nose, a creepy grin spreading across his face. He twirled about and leaned in closer to Lucy and Erza. "Excellent parfum!"

"I'm really creeped out now …" Lucy shivered, hoping Erza would help her but her redheaded friend took a few steps back, apologizing: "I'm sorry … I don't know how to deal with him either … though admittedly he's a powerful mage."

"God damn pretty boys …" Gajeel growled, infuriated. He didn't want to watch them anymore. _Maybe if I look around I can find some metal to munch on …_

"Okay, enough is enough!" Gray hollered, offended enough to step forward. "Can you stop coming onto our princesses like that?"

Ichiya frowned. He did not enjoy competition, and judging from the faces of the Trimens behind him, they shared the same thoughts. "You men can run along home now."

The ice mage snorted back, his chin tightening. "Sending a bunch of womanizers on an important mission?" It seemed he caught their attention. "Are you _trying _to start a fight?"

"Go ahead and try," Ren taunted, Eve chiming in. "We're strong!"

"Stop this, all of you!" Erza snapped, forcing herself to regain control of the situation. But she felt something breeze behind her, and the voice of Ichiya spoke her name. She trembled again as she could hear his nose sniffing. "Your parfum is wonderful as always~."

"Don't come near me!" Within a second, if not less, Erza had delivered a painful punch to Ichiya that sent him hurtling down the hall with a cry for his men.

"Now she's done it!" Lucy knew the tensions would break eventually, and that one of her comrades would snap. She just never knew which one would be the first to do so. Their eyes followed the poor man as he came to a rolling halt at the end of the room, near the door where a new figure stood and eeped, jumping out of the way and nearly falling over herself. It was hard to see her full figure in the glowing light in the doorway behind her, but she appeared to be a child.

Erza blinked. "Who are you?" She asked, momentarily satisfied that Ichiya was away from her proximity.

"I-I'm sorry, this is Blue Pegasus' summer house, r-right?" The small girl stuttered as she backed off a little.

"It is!" Hibiki answered, cheerily approaching the girl as his comrades helped their teacher back up onto his feet. "But you probably want to see the guild, not the summer house. That's where Master Bob is if you want to talk to him –"

"A-ah, no, I'm not a recruit, I – I came from Cait Shelter." She answered quietly, watching as the new people around her became dumbstruck as she walked a few steps forward to greet them. "My name's Wendy Marvell."

"… Cait Shelter …?" Erza repeated, just as stunned as the others around her.

The little girl, 'Wendy,' appeared to be about twelve or thirteen years old – definitely pre-puberty. She wore a uniquely woven blue and yellow dress, with white fringes and feathers laced around her limbs, a large, neatly tied bow in front. She had long bluish hair, and when she turned her head he could see the Cait Shelter tattoo on her shoulder.

"I – I'm pleased to meet you all. I can't actually fight at all, but … I'll use a lot of support magic that will be useful to you, so … so please don't leave me out!" The small blue haired girl – not even a teenager – bowed as she stuttered out her answer, clearly seeking their approval. But they could not help but panic.

"Wait, they only sent _you_?" Gray repeated, somewhat aghast. _Unbelievable, they would send only one mage on a mission as dangerous as this, and a little girl at that!_

"She didn't come alone!" Another voice spoke up and they – including Wendy – turned to look. What they saw surprised them even further. A little white talking cat appeared from behind her, dressed in clothing similar to Wendy's, a golden blouse with red trim, and a pink skirt and bows. One bow placed around her neck, and another around the tip of her tail. She stood proud and dignified, elegance clearly one of her priorities.

To say Happy was shocked at the sight of another cat is an understatement. While he had never met another cat quite like himself before, this was more of a lovestruck shock than anything else. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he didn't fully understand it at all.

"Another cat?" Gajeel groaned. "Now we're going to have two annoying things buzzing around our heads." But enough about the cats … he wanted a meal.

"Charle, you followed me?" Wendy bit at her fingernails nervously, also surprised by the cats' appearance at the summer house.

"Of course!" The white cat named Charle huffed. "There'd be no end to my worries if you went alone." Happy attempted to catch her eyes, but she clearly seemed uninterested.

As if someone were directing a comedic show in their lives, the Trimens suddenly reached a conclusion and spoke at the same time. "A cat!"

"You just realized?" Lucy snapped, only to find Happy pawing at her boots.

"Neh, Lucy … could you give her a fish from me?" Happy asked sweetly, waving his tail back and forth with a small tinge on his cheeks.

_Huh? _Lucy looked back at Charle, then down at Happy. She began to snicker. "Aww, could this be love at first sight?" She teased the little cat. Finally, _finally_ she could get back at the blue menace for all the teasing he's given _her_ in the time that she's known him. "You're going to have to make your own advances."

During the time in which Lucy teased Happy, Charle was giving a stern lecture to her friend from Cait Shelter. "It's because of your timid nature that people always underestimate you!"

"I'm sorry …"

"I mean you shouldn't be so quick to apologize!" Charle crossed her paws, but her human friend only apologized once again. She sighed: to her, Wendy could be a handful, but she was still a friend.

Erza nodded with a firm smile, approaching Wendy in an attempt to reassure her. "I apologize. We were a bit taken aback at first, but I'm sure no one meant to offend you. We look forward to working with you, Wendy."

Wendy flushed a little, nodding happily to Erza as she bent down to speak to her cat friend at a more even level. "It's really Erza-san, Charle!"

Charle nodded in approval. "She's a much better woman than I imagined."

"W-wait, Erza, you're just going to let this go?" Gray stuttered, but went ignored and for good reason: Ichiya had arisen from his previous afflictions.

"Erza-san, I simply must smell more of your lovely parfum~"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Erza hollered even louder this time, threatening the man with a spear she summoned in a split moment. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"… Maybe I spoke too soon." Charle sweatdropped, Wendy backing off a few steps at the Titania's sudden ferocity.

Gajeel growled as he noticed Gray was still attempting to make a fuss over the new arrival. "No guild would be stupid enough to send a rookie on this kind of mission. She's got some strange magical aura about her."

"'Strange aura'?" Gray repeated, crossing his arms. Would now be a good time to say he was down to his boxers? "What do you mean by that?"

"Not sure." The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted. "Seems a little familiar, but I don't immediately recognize it. Erza seems to have picked up on it too. And put on some damn clothes and keep them on before I bolt them to you!"

The Trimens already began to make their moves. "She's going to grow into a real beauty some day," Ren spoke, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Eve, who appeared for more along the age lines of Wendy, only somewhat agreed with his comrade. "She's cute enough already!"

"Then, if you will come this way, Miss!" Hibiki offered her a seat as he placed a comforting hand on her back, watching her stutter at the strange form of politeness.

"That's just wrong!" Lucy snapped, walking to them as Wendy quietly took her side. "Will you guys lay off the flirting?"

"What's this? Everyone's horsing around?" A even newer voice spoke as a rather smug man entered through the doorway. "Do you _really_ consider yourselves on par with Lamia Scale?"

A white haired man clad in a red Chinese-styled shirt and a white fur-trimmed coat spoke bitterly as he entered the premises. His cat-like eyes shone back at them, but widened when he saw who was there. "Gray?"

"Lyon?" Gray couldn't believe it. Neither could Erza or Lucy.

"Y-you joined a guild?" Lucy recalled their previous encounter with the man named Lyon Vastia. He was an Ice Mage that trained under the same teacher as Gray … and he attempted to resurrect Deloria on one of her very first missions.

"Hmph … there are beginning to be too many men," Hibiki frowned, and the two female Fairy Tail mages – as well as their male counterparts – turned to send a brief glare at him. "Can't you all just go home already?"

"My my, not all of us are men you know," another female voice spoke, the carpet beginning to morph to reveal a pink-haired woman underneath. "Doll Play: Carpet Doll!" The carpet reached up and slid out from underneath their feet, nearly tripping half of them.

Wait … Sherry?" Lucy deduced it could only be her. "You also joined Lamia Scale?"

She giggled, but not in any nice way. "Don't pretend you've forgotten about me. However, please forget all about the past me!"

"Which is it?" The Celestial Mage's eyebrow twitched.

The sound of a staff hitting the floor interrupted the brief arguments beginning to break out, cutting through the tensions. "Stop!" Came a dignified, proud voice. "We are here to form an alliance and defeat Oracion Seis!" A proud, tall man in a dignified pose glared at them all, taking charge. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!"

"Jura-san," Lyon greeted, and Erza caught the name that the other ice mage spoke.

"He's the one they call …" Ren began, Hibiki finishing his words. "Lamia Scale's ace, 'Iron Rock' Jura."

"Aah!" Happy declared in realization. "He's one of the Ten Great Holy Mages!"

Ichiya stood on a small carpet with stage lights, dancing and posing in them as he spoke aloud to the others and gaining their attention. He did not believe it would be wise for the arguing to continue any further. "Now that everyone has arrived, I shall explain our strategy!"

Gajeel felt exasperated. This was boring … and everyone was being too lax _and_ annoying. Pretty boys, a little girl, cats … the only people that looked impressive to him were Jura and Lyon. "Is that posing of yours really necessary?"

The older Blue Pegasus mage, however, continued on with both his speech and his poses. "I will start with the location that the Six Demon Generals of Oracion Seis are gathering at …" but then he began to skitter off to the side, dancing away. "But first I must visit the lavatory for some parfum."

"Did you have to tack on that last part?" Gray grumbled, but the Blue Pegasus subordinates began to clap for their 'Master.' _They changed what they call him again …_

About five minutes later Ichiya returned, looking clean and fresh as ever, posing periodically as he spoke. "North of our current location lies the Worth Woodlands. It is said that a powerful magic was sealed away there by the ancients. Its name is Nirvana!"

"I've never heard of that magic." Lyon admitted. "Jura-san?"

"I have not heard of it either." Jura answered sternly.

Ren answered, already filled in on some of the details. "This destructive magic was so powerful that the ancients saw fit to seal it away. That's all we know."

Eve continued Ren's conjecture. "We don't even know exactly what kind of magic it was."

And to finish off the Trimens' words, Hibiki spoke last. "Since Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodlands we can assume their goal is to recover Nirvana."

"In order to prevent them from doing that," Ichiya spoke boldly, a fierce passion in his eyes as he and his men posed, "we must attack Oracion Seis now!"

"Again they pose …" Lucy chuckled sheepishly.

Ren's turn to speak followed. "We have twelve mages on our side while the enemy has six." Then Eve: "But we mustn't underestimate them."

And finally Hibiki. "Each of those six mages are extremely powerful." He snapped his fingers, a magical spark producing a gridded screen in an oval shape, along with another screen with keys on it. Hibiki began to type on the board below, a series of numbers and figures sprawling across the upper screen.

"Archive?" Jura sounded impressed by Hibiki's magical abilities. "That's quite a rare type of magic."

Screens appeared before all of the mages present, each one highlighted in a border of gold with images laid out before them. "These are videos we recently obtained of them."

First up was a dark redheaded mage in a white coat wit ha long purple snake coiled behind him. "A mage who uses venomous snakes: Cobra." Up next came an image of another male mage in a red and white suit with a shock of blond hair, possibly in a Mohawk (the image was somewhat blurry). "His name appears to indicate that he uses speed magic: Racer." Third came a rather portly mage dressed in priestly garb, carrying a book and holding his hand out above many wounded soldiers. "A mage who can wipe out an entire military unit without hesitation if there's profit involved: Heavenly Eyes Hoteye." Fourth up was a woman clad in an extremely revealing, white feathery gown. "A woman who is said to be able to see into your heart: Angel." Fifth was an image of a mysterious man resting on a carpet. "Information on this man is limited, but he's known as Midight. And finally," an image of a dark skinned man with tattoos and white hair, holding a staff with a skull perched on top. "The leader of the group: Brain. Each of these mages has enough power to defeat an entire guild by themselves. That is why we need to take advantage of our greater numbers."

"Umm … you probably shouldn't count on me." Lucy warily raised her hand. Wendy trembled next to her in agreement.

"Worry not!" Ichiya sparkled again as he posed before the mages present. "Our strategy is not limited to just combat. What's most important is locating their base of operations.

"Their base?" Gajeel repeated. Finally, now they can talk about something mission-related!

"Yes," Ren nodded. "We haven't confirmed this part yet, but …" Eve continued his sentence. "We believe they have established a temporary base somewhere in the woodlands." Hibiki pulled up a screen before them to display a map of the area.

"If possible, we want to gather all six of them at their base." Ichiya replied, looking proudly upward.

Erza still saw a flaw in this. "Then what do we do once we've located it?"

Ichiya pointed upwards, both symbolically and literally. "We will use our guilds' most powerful Sky Horse, the pride of the continent: Pegasus airship Christina, to obliterate their base and all six of them along with it!"

"So … it's a magical bomber?" Sherry sought confirmation.

"E-eh?" Lucy stuttered, her face turning a little blue. "That's not something you'd normally use against humans!"

"That is the extent of our enemies' power." Jura answered sternly. "Are you ready? If it does come down to combat, no one is to fight alone under any circumstances! Be sure to engage our enemies two-on-one!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded, some in understanding, some in excitement (particularly Gajeel). Lucy, however, continued to shake. _This is going to be troublesome._

*  
>The sounds of the forest were peaceful, or as peaceful as one could believe them to be. It was littered with wild animals of all kinds of natures, and no doubt the occasional hermit attempted to live within its depths. The canopy of the trees grew thicker as one traversed further into its depths, where wild birds sang and greater animals growled warnings to those that walked on their territories. But every now and then humans would dare to traverse its wilderness, and two such humans were doing just that.<p>

One was a man, the other a woman. The man was in his late twenties, the woman in her mid forties. They wore similar uniforms: dark brown slacks with high boots caked in mud, light green button jackets with silver lacing, A telling symbol printed on the backs of the jackets resembled a horizontal wavy pattern in the same silver but with a layout of a sun-like circle with rays placed behind it in a darker shade of green. The sun had eight arrows extending from its rays in a navy hue, though they did not meet in the center; they rested on the horizontal, vertical, and diagonal axes. They did not belong to a guild; they did not even belong to Fiore. But they were from the same community, and they had a goal in mind.

"We ought to hurry onward, Gladyss." The male figure told the woman as they continued their walk through the forest. "Seeking an audience requires we be there at the precise time."

"Yes, but you can sense it too …" she spoke, her eyes meticulously scanning the area they were in. "_Their_ presence. Should we not confirm it?"

The man looked around as well, taking a moment to breathe the air. "… They're congregating, aren't they?" Gladyss nodded, able to determine their rough locations. "Then we should confront them. Our Lords will forgive us if we track the last of our enemies."

*  
>"They sure are in a hurry." Jura gave off the slightest hint of a smile as the younger ones charged forward. They had received full details of the mission and were ready to go by noon. He turned to Ichiya, who seemed to prefer to go at their own pace. "We should also move out."<p>

"Before that, Jura-san," Ichiya glittered once again. "I have heard that you are a member of the Ten Great Holy Mages. Does that mean your power rivals even that of Master Makarov?"

Jura chuckled lightly and answered modestly. "Not in the least. Being one of the Great Holy Mages is merely a title given by the Council. I'm the weakest of the ten. I may have the same title, but I could not hope to be compared to Master Makarov. The gap is like that of Heaven and Earth."

"I see. That is quite a relief to hear." Ichiya popped off the cap of a small perfume bottle, a golden aura spreading around. When it reached Jura's nostrils, he dropped his staff in shock, raising his hands up to his nose as his vision darkened.

"W-what is this smell?" He demanded.

Ichiya continued to speak. "A magical parfum which can remove ones' ability to fight, apparently."

"I-Ichiya-dono …" Jura collapsed to the ground, demanding an answer. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_Piiirrru Piiirrru_." Came a strange vocal noise from Ichiya's mouth, and pain began to rip through Jura's body.

"And furthermore," Ichiya continued, "This is a scent which stimulates every pain receptor throughout your entire body. I mean parfum, that is!" His voice began to cross over into a foreign tone as Jura fell backwards, his entire body becoming ripe and numb with the pain.

Ichiya, or what was once Ichiya, burst into smoke, and two small floating blue creatures mimicking one another's movements appeared. "_Peeeeh,_ we're back!" "That Ichiya guy only has perverted thoughts in his head!" "And nothing else! What a horrible man!"

"Yes yes, enough complaining." A female voice neared them as the two little blue creatures hovered towards her. Jura struggled to push himself up off the ground, forcing himself to face the new arrival. He could only stare in bewilderment at the woman, who wore a long feathery coat and a blue ribbon in her silvery hair. He had seen her only a few moments before in the Archive magic. "What in the world …?"

"Aaah," the woman answered sweetly, "About that dirty old man? I only copied him." She offered out her palms, her long blue gloves reaching far lengths up her arms. "And thanks to that, I know your entire strategy!"

"When we copy someone …" one of the blue creatures began, the other finishing as they hovered on either side of the woman. "… we can even tell what they're thinking!"

_It's Angel … Angel from Oracion Seis!_ Jura could hardly beleive she inflitrated them already!

"There we go!" 'Angel winked, beginning to chortle darkly. "That's two down. I won't let you interfere, children of the light. For any child who gets in the way will face an Angel's judgment."

*  
>The group of mages continued their pace forward, running briskly. Time was of the essence, and it would be better to hurry their approach so Oracion Seis would not have the time nor opportunity to monitor them. They eventually reached the borders of the forest, getting ready to implement their strategies.<p>

Gajeel, however, seemed to be perturbed by something or another. Some scent kept stinging in his nose, and he couldn't quite place it. _Where have I smelled this before …? It's damn familiar!_

But when his group neared the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley, the answer hit him hard.

"Gaah!" Gajeel cursed. "I _knew_ the scent was familiar!"

"What scent?" Erza questioned, taking a moment to stop with Gajeel and Gray, and to allow the others to catch up to them. Gajeel took another wiff of the air, growling. "I can smell him! That son of a bitch!"

"… Could you clarify which 'son of a bitch' you're referring to?" Gray frowned, somewhat irritated by Gajeel. He still didn't fully appreciate the Iron Dragon Slayer, and Gajeel certainly wasn't an easily likable character.

"That flame asshole. He crossed through here recently!"

"Wait … do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked, surprised by Gajeel's discovery. She knew that he wouldn't' easily confuse scents, not with a Dragon's sense of smell. _I thought Natsu headed south ... but he travels a lot, so maybe …?_

"Who else?" Gajeel mumbled bitterly. "Damn it, I want to strangle him! I owe him good!"

"Who's he talking about?" Hibiki asked as his group, plus Lucy, appeared next. Wendy, Charle, Sherry and Lyon would arrive in a few minutes. "Does he sense one of the Demon Generals?"

"No, just someone he considers a rival. I think." Gray sighed in response. "So where do we go from here?"

"Christina should pass through here soon," Eve answered, looking up into the sky as Lyon, Sherry, Wendy and the cats neared their position on the edge of the cliff. "Ah, look above!"

They could hear a strange noise in the skies above, and soon a giant floating object, heavily ornamented but in the form of a horse with wings gazed down at them from far above. It was grand, it was proud, and luxuriously maintained with a giant lacrima embedded in its front chest. Though they could not see it from their position, Christina's top held a ship and deck from where operations could be handled.

"Woaaah, it's really big!" Happy gaped at the airship.

"It certainly instills a bit of hope," Charle agreed.

"Alright!" Erza ordered. "Let's split up and search for their base—"

Suddenly a large explosion rocked the ship above and a massive cloud of dark smoke burst from its side as it began to tilt sideways in the air. They all stared in horror as it began to burst into pieces and tumbled down into the valley below, rocking the ground with a violent tremble and burst into a blinding light as its inner lacrima cracked.

"W-what happened?" Lyon was the first to speak, the rest still too speechless at seeing the great machine take a fall. The smoke rose against the cliffs' side, and they could see figures emerging from the ashes along the edge of the cliff. Six figures …

"Oracion Seis!" Gray hissed. The enemy had confronted them head on … _this was far from planned!_


	26. V: Beginning of the Hunt

**AN:** AHAH! _That's_ why we don't get a lot of reviews! You're all on your phones reading this under your desks at school, aren't you? SHAME! XD Nah, we don't expect reviews EVERY chapter (that would be insane and quite rude on our part), just let us know when something you think something is exciting or terribly done. It's how we know you're paying attention and we know what to try and continue to do (ex: what gets you pumped, what gets you sad). We also love speculation (as in, what do YOU think will happen?), and we often respond to said speculations. Some of you have the right ideas … and some of you are so off on another tangent that we scratch our heads 'cause we never thought of it. And some of you have been threatening Foxy with voodoo dolls … Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty Six: Beginning of the Hunt**

* * *

><p>The thick black smoke rose and hugged against the edges of the cliff as a giant gaping hole in Christina's hole smoldered. Six figures began to emerge from the smoke as the alliance tensed, readying themselves for who might be approaching. They could guess whom, but it was a matter of confirmation. Wendy crouched down behind a rock, wanting to avoid the confrontation: she did not believe herself to be capable of fighting, and if she were in the midst of the battle she would only get in their ways.<p>

The jangle of small bells alerted them, the image of a skill with an orb wedged in its jawbone emerging as the first of the shades. Leafy feathers adorned its skull, the majority of them green, but two red and yellow-stripped feathers hung down over the ear holes, strung together in a headband. Next came the glowing greenish eyes of a snake, purple scales reflecting the embers of the flames back at them. They could also see locks of spiky, dark red hair pointing out from the smoke. Another figure sporting red and white bike attire stood up straight, and a hand holding a book with a celtic "J" inscribed on its surface glinted as it came into the daylight. Whitish feathers and the rattling of beads caught their attentions as well. The smoke soon drifted, caught up in a brush of wind, to reveal the perpetrators in their full forms.

"Oracion Seis!" Gray hissed, clenching his knuckles tightly. There was no question, they had to be the ones that felled Christina. _But then the real question becomes how, and how they knew we were here!_

"Hmph," the tall, dark skinned, tattooed and white haired man scowled at the alliance members, disinterested in their appearance. He had to be the one with the codename 'Brain.' "Some maggots have gathered."

'Angel' chuckled menacingly, raising her finger and winking at them for a tease. "Your tactics are too predictable."

The two little blue figures danced on either side of her, wobbling back and forth as they spoke. "We've already beaten Jura and Ichiya!" "That's it that's it!"

No doubt this caught the alliance off guard, a few of them turning to scan for Jura and Ichiya; neither were in sight. "I-Impossible!" Both Lyon and Hibiki, who knew the older mages well, could scarcely believe it.

The dark red haired man began to sneer as his snake eyed each member one by one. "You're trembling … I can hear it." The snake certainly carried the epithet of the man, Cobra.

"We'd like to get our work done in a speedy manner," 'Racer' sighed, not amused by the interference, "but you people are in our way."

"Money makes a person stronger, correct?" Hoteye praised, clutching his book – presumably a ledger containing all of his accounts – closer to his chest. "Let me tell you something good. In this world, money is everythin—"

"Shut up, Hoteye." Racer and Cobra snarled at Hoteye. Hoteye finished, but his facial expressions revealed he still thought the world of money.

The gentle snores could be heard as beads jangled on a floating carpet, catching the attention of a few of the mages. _Is he sleeping?_ Lucy wondered, sweatdropping a little. It meant this mage either had confidence in his team members, or was really stupid.

Erza chose to be the one to lead, and to respond to Oracion Seis. She understood that too long of a hesitation could sign their death warrants, and everyone else had yet to move past the thoughts of Christina, Ichiya and Hoteye. "I wasn't expecting you to make the first move."

"Do it." Brain spoke. Though he looked at no one and addressed no names, the one known as Racer responded affirmatively before zipping into a sightless blur.

"Everyone, watch ou-!" Hibiki shouted, but Racer had already knocked into the middle of the group and thrown Ren and Gray spiraling in different directions.

"Gray! Ren-!" Lucy started, but then something felt odd. Why did it sound like there were _two_ of her?

She turned her head to see herself staring back at her, and before she could react, her 'clone' pulled out the whip and stuck out its tongue. "Iiidiot!"

"Wha – Why is it me!" Lucy screeched as she tried to dodge her own whip, not noticing the giggling Angel uttered as she watched on with glee.

"Heheh … I can hear you." Cobra sneered.

"Sherry!" Lyon ordered, and she too charged forward with him towards Hoteye. They knew to take on their opponents in pairs.

Hoteye had his hands pressed against his cheekbones, opening his eyes to activate his magic. I saw that, right! With money, you don't eve need love, right!" His body began to glow, and the ground began to warp and twist underneath Lyons' and Sherrys' feet, absorbing them as if it were quicksand and cave in around them.

"What is this?" Lyon _really_ did not appreciate the feeling of being swallowed by the ground. "The ground is …"

"Of course love is more important!" Sherry declared, trying to find her beloved as they were sucked in even deeper. "Lyon-sama!"

"Geehee! Brain guy, you're mine!" Gajeel roared, charging forward with an iron fist at the ready. He swung it around, actually causing Brain to dodge the iron arm.

"A Dragon Slayer … but a pathetic one at that." Brain murmured, pointing his skull at Gajeel. Green snake-like streams poured out from its mouth, knocking Gajeel over the edge of the cliff.

"Gajeel!" Gray shouted, the only one to see it happen.

_Geh, like that's going to affect me!_ Gajeel growled, reforming his iron so it pierced into the side of the cliff about halfway down, using the iron to stab into the cliffside and work his way back up. _But his attacks … they did something weird._ The side which the green streams had touched him felt numb and began to prickle, as if his energy had been sapped away by touch. _Like Aria then, eh?_

"Eve, let's take angel!" Hibiki shouted, Eve agreeing. But Racer entered between them and knocked them clear away with powerful blows. _He's fast …! He's so fast that I can't follow him with my eyes!_

Ren got back up onto his feet, attempting to assess the situation. Who should he go after?

"I can here you." Cobra sneered as Erza chased after him, readying her swords. She equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, the swords telepathically moving before her.

"Dance, my blades!" The blades shot forward at Cobra, but he moved a few inches here, a few inches there, and effectively dodged them all. "What? He can read the movements of and dodge my swords?"

Gray charged towards the sleeping member of Oracion Seis, better known as Midnight, hitting his palms together. "Think you can sleep on my watch? Ice Make: -!"

"_Piiirruuu Piiiirrruuu!_ – LANCE!"

"What -?" Gray turned just in time to catch a glimpse of himself attacking him with his own attack before being tossed backwards yet again.

"Equip!" Erza roared, changing her armor once more but this time into her Flight Armor. With cheetah-printed furs and leathers and metal trims, she charged forward, trying to knock Racer away as he distracted her from Cobra's analysis of the mages.

"Oooh, you're speedy!" Racer commented, impressed. "Speed's a good thing!"

"I can hear you, Titania …" Cobra grinned. "Your next move, that is!" He charged forward and kicked her in the gut, knocking her away from both him and Racer.

_I knew it, he's reading my movements!_ Erza frowned. She landed on her feet about five meters from Cobra, watching him in an attempt to figure him out.

"Reading? That's not it … I told you, I can _hear_ you."

_He can hear my thoughts, then._ She gritted her teeth. She continued to slash her swords forward at Cobra, but with little affect. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and held them firm, locking her in an iron grip.

"She's Erza Scarlet …" Brain muttered, impressed by her skills.

"I can hear your movements …" Cobra hissed. "… your breathing, the contraction of your muscles, evem your very thoughts …" But images of her childhood flashed in his mind, and his eyes widened as he backed off. "I see, you're …!"

"Erza, watch out!" Ren shouted, raising his own hand to attack Cobra in his moment of distractedness. "Air Magic: Aerial!"

A circle formed around Cobra, momentarily trapping him as the oxygen began to deplete. Erza jumped back in time, but only be be kicked back by Racer. "Cobra, what're you doing?"

"Go … Cubelios!" Cobra hissed, and the purple snake trailed its way over to Ren at an unimaginable speed, baring its fangs to bite him in the leg. Ren shouted and kicked the snake off, dropping his concentration of magic as the dome disappeared.

"You …!" Erza hissed, running over in an attempt to stab the snake, but it merely turned on her and clamped down on her right arm, tossing her aside in the air.

"Ice Make: -!" "Doll Play: -!" Lyon and Sherry aimed together at Hoteye, having narrowly escaped the death trap that swallowed them whole. "—Eagle!" "—Mud Doll!" But their attacks were still no match for Hoteyes' own.

The alliance mages lay scattered and defeated on the ground, each of them struggling to recuperate.

"Trash like all of you should just vanish." Brain spat disdainfully, the bells on the skull rattling as he tapped it against the earth. He stretched out his staff and pointed the head of the skull to the struggling mages, the rest of Oracion Seis stepping back in anticipation as a dark incantation sprung to life, eerie green streams of matter spewing out from it. The green trails danced their ways into the ground, causing it to vibrate as the magic seeped into the very space.

"What's with this overwhelming magical power …?" Sherry wondered as she lay on the ground, attempting to regain the strength but found it was only being sapped away.

Hibiki could confirm what was happening, even if he could do nothing against it. "The atmosphere is quivering …!"

"Arc Rond …" Brain began his annihilation, his eyes trailing over the fallen mages. But he spotted movement near one of the rocks, and his mind froze when he recognized the aura. The aura oh so familiar, of a name he studied in his years as part of the council … "Wendy …"

"What's wrong, Brain? Why'd you stop the spell?" Cobra hissed. Sometimes, he just did not understand their leader. His thoughts were so difficult to decipher, for they never appeared in words.

Wendy squeaked, confused as to why the enemy knew her name. She remained crouched behind the rock as the others began to force themselves off the ground, struggling to fight past their ailments.

"What are you talking about?" Racer shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He never cared for the riddles, and Brain was literally riddled with them.

"Wendy … I am sure that is the Sky Priestess." Brain replied solemnly, his eyes transfixed on where she tried to hide. "I didn't think we would meet in such a place … it looks like we've made quite the discovery."

"Sky Priestess …?" Hibiki mumbled, pushing himself back up onto his knees. _This does not bode well._

"This is bad!" Gray growled. _But I still can't move that well! Damn it! Even Erza's out and Gajeel got himself thrown over!_

Eve was the first who _could _react. Though still on his knees, he straightened his back and summoned forth the magical power he could muster. "Snow Magic: White Out!"

A torrent of snow sprung out from his hands, blinding everyone's vision as the snow whirled through the area and hindered their reactions.

"Oy, don't get us too!" Gray hollered, though his voice was muffled by the blizzard smothering them. He might be used to the snow, but he didn't expect it _now_. _But this could also be a good thing!_ He felt a thin grin cross his mouth as he pushed himself up. Lyon, his fellow student, felt and reacted the same way.

Eve ran to where the rock was as the snowstorm continued to rage. "Everyone, distract them! I'll get her out!" Eve shouted to the others, grabbing Wendy's wrist and hurriedly taking off for the depths of the forest. Wendy protested, having difficulties keeping up especially with the snow. Charle tried to follow, but being as small as she was the snowstorm knocked her right over.

"Think you're getting away?" Racer frowned, beginning to activate his speed magic once again, but Gray and Lyon acted in time. They slammed their magic into the snow, creating a large ice wall to keep the speedy mage from easily escaping. "What …?"

_Heh! This should give them time to get away!_ Gray grinned, proud but feeling drained of all his power.

"Hmph." He brushed the remnants of the snow off his shoulders. "I have no use for the rest of you," Brain growled. Once again, his magic reactivated, his former concerns gone. "Dark Rondo!"

"Everyone, take cover!" Lyon hollered as they all moved to shield one another from the oncoming onslaught of magic.

But a voice cried out in time as the ground began to morph in solid rocks, encasing the mages in the direct line of fire. "Gantetsuheki!" The pieces of the ground locked together and shielded them from the bombardment of attacks, a great cloud of dust and dirt arising and mixing with the small bits of snow left from before. "…Just in time."

Sherry looked up, recognizing the magical power. "Jura-sama!"

"Should I go after them, Brain?" Racer asked, cracking his knuckles. "I could get her easily."

"No …" Brain replied slowly, confusing the biker until he elaborated. "We can get her … you should go get _that man_."

"Heh, even that'll take a while for me." Racer frowned, but he knew Brain wasn't just called Brain for nothing. _He's the mastermind behind all of us, so we should listen to his orders._ "… You sure it'll work?"

"Go and retrieve it." Brain repeated, and Racer obediently nodded, zipping away in another flash. "Cobra, Angel, bring the Sky Priestess to our den. Hoteye, finish off these fools." Brain pointed at the mass of unconscious and semi-conscious mages on the ground around them.

"Money does not discriminate between the strong and the weak, correct!" Hoteye outstretched his palms and called forth his eathern magic, the ground beginning to soften and warp around all the fallen mages, but the attack suddenly ceased. Everyone glanced to see Hoteye stumble backwards, having been struck with a hard metallic roar from the Dragon Slayer Gajeel climbing back over the edge of the cliff. "Heh! Think I'd let you kill me that easily?" He roared again, turning his leg into a spiky iron and sending him flying to kingdom come –wherever that might be in the forest below. Gajeel looked around, proud of his accomplishment, but none of the other members of Oracion Seis were there anymore. "Geh? Where'd they all go!"

The others rubbed their sores and wounds as they pushed themselves forward. Happy worriedly bounded over to the feline, worried as his heart throbbed in his tiny, furry little chest. "Charle, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, male cat." She held her nose up high. She did not enjoy being accosted by anyone. And for some reason the male cat annoyed her the most. But she was far more concerned for Wendy, who had vanished with that strange Blue Pegasus boy.

"Damn it, it looks like all the others escaped!" Gajeel spat on the ground, grinding his teeth together. He was hungry now, and the Oracion Seis people managed to piss him off. Then again, who didn't infuriate him to some degree?

"Wendy …" Charle murmured worriedly, looking off in the direction Eve had tore off in with her. _Will she be alright?_

"Oracion Seis, what a monstrous group!"Lyon would be in awe of their abilities had they not been pitted against them and used for terrible deeds. _Only six members … with only six members, they've effectively broken us down!_

"They took us down too. But thanks to Ichiya-dono's painkilling parfums, I can withstand the pain for now. But that woman told me that they knew everything about our strategies. That is why Christina fell." Jura replied sternly.

"What about the people on board Christina -?" Lucy began worriedly, but Hibiki moved to reassure her.

"Don't worry about that. Christina was on autopilot, no one was aboard. But Oracion Seis … they're too powerful … we could barely touch them." Hibiki growled, rubbing his head as he straightened himself up. It was then he noticed that Ren remained on the ground, twitching in some kind of pain. Hibiki had been too involved in his own battle to even see the snake's attack. "Ren, are you alright?" He hurried over to his comrade, helping him lean up.

"No, the snake bit me," Ren cursed, rolling up his pants leg to reveal the puncture wounds and the purple poison ever so slowly threading its way up his veins. "It got Erza too …"

"Everyone, I am going to share my painkilling parfum with you!" Ichiya cried, having arrived at the scene as well. He popped open the tube and allowed the magical odors to flow out.

Sherry brought her hands to her face, taking the aroma with delight. "What a lovely smell!"

Lucy had to agree with Sherry, even if Sherry was not her favorite person in the world. "It's true, I can feel the pain fading away!"

However, when she turned to the source of the magic, she could see Ichiya posing sporadically as he released his magical power, chanting the power of "Men." _Somehow, I get the feeling he and Elfman would get along just fine. I wish he'd stop with the posing, though._

Happy tilted his head as he watched Ichiya. "I wonder where he learned that from!"

"Everyone, please hear me!" Charle spoke up, allowing the others' eyes to follow over to her. Many of them stared in shock.

"Ah, the cat is flying!" Sherry commented, impressed by Charle's display of abilities.

"Hahah, just like Happy!" Lucy grinned, but the glare Charle sent her made Lucy regret her words.

"Don't lump me in with the male cat!" She hissed. "And this magic is called Aera. But there are more important matters to attend to. I am worried for Wendy, but you must realize that these opponents cannot be defeated with reckless charges."

"What Charle-dono says is true." Jura confirmed, approaching the group again. "Our enemy is more powerful than we anticipated."

"Everyone!" Hibiki called to the ones conversing, catching their attention. "Erza and Ren need assistance!"

The others came forward to where they were, both struggling as they stood up. Hibiki helped Ren by slinging the taller one's arm over his shoulders and helping him hop to a safer location in the borderlines of the trees. Erza was able to walk herself over, but she firmly pinched at the top of her arm, doing her best to prevent the spread of the poison. _But it's not working!_

"Erza, what happened?" Lucy felt the concern grow inside of her. _The snake bit her in battle. _"The venom is spreading from where the snake bit you …"

Ichiya felt this might be – no, would be – his moment to shine. Sparkling as he raised his proud cleft chin, his hair ever so perfectly stylized, he brought out one of his bottles of parfum and popped the top. "My Honey and my pupil are still in pain! This calls for more painkilling parfum! Kaori Zoukyou!" The scent drifted in Erza's and Ren's directions at full blast, but it did nothing to help.

"Erm, will a painkilling parfum really help?" Lucy asked hesitantly, but Hibiki reassured her.

"Our sempai's parfum not only relieves pain, but is also an antidote for poison."

But the poison continued to eat away at them. It dug through Erza faster than it did Ren's, for the snake had held onto her flesh longer. Ichiya was flushing as he whimpered another call of "Men," no doubt thinking things from Erza's pain that are too derogatory and perverted to describe in any scenario.

"Sensei, the painkilling parfum is not working." Ren hissed, doing his best to cut off the flow in his leg. He began to make a makeshift torque hold with a nearby stick and his tie, which he left casually shoved in his pocket.

"B-But then what do we do?" Lucy stuttered.

Erza, however, knew she needed to do something quickly. _The poison will reach me before it reaches Ren … I have to act now. _"Lucy, forgive me." She grabbed a hold of Lucy's belt, unhooking it before the Celestial Mage could pull back. "I must borrow your belt."

Unfortunately for Lucy, as she felt the belt slip away, her skirt fell down to her ankles and she was exposed before everyone. Including Hibiki and Ichiya. Even Gray was trying to avert his eyes (but couldn't). She screeched as she pulled her skirt back up, shouting at Hibiki (who was making the most obvious of a reaction). "DON'T LOOK!"

Erza tightened the belt around her arm, cutting off the flow of poison and waiting for it to grow numb before tying it off.

"What are you trying to do, Erza?" Gray demanded. _She's acting rashly again, isn't she?_

"I can't fight in this condition." She hissed, pulling out her sword and throwing it into the ground in front of her. She raised her arm to her side, biting down on a scrap of her leather armor as she sternly glared at the ground in front of her. "Cut it off."

Her words caused everyone to freeze, their voices caught in their throats. However, one Ice mage was brave enough to scold her.

"Don't be such a damn fool!" Gray couldn't believe this at all!

Lyon did not like the idea, but he could see the reasoning. He also knew that if it were to happen, he had to act before he could regret. "Understood," he replied calmly, moving forward and grasping the sword's handle, raising it from the ground. "I'll do it."

Gajeel watched calmly from the back, his arms crossed. He too understood the deadly seriousness of this situation. Only by chance of proximity did Lyon pick the sword up first. _Let idiots behave like idiots._

"Lyon, don't do it!" Gray snapped back at the silver haired Ice mage. _Are they all insane? _

"Do it!" Erza spoke over Gray, but he once again denied her request. "Gray, you idiot!"

"L-Lyon, are you really going to do this?" Lucy stuttered. _Is this really what we should do? Erza and Ren are poisoned, and if we don't do anything …!_

"We cannot lose this woman!" Lyon's face remained stoic as he stared at the edges of the blade. "The poison will climb to her heart and kill her. It will affect her long before we can get her back. Ren's poison is less concentrated and he has a chance of getting out of this without need for removing anything, but she will _certainly_ die if we do nothing."

"We can't let you harm her!" Hibiki clenched his fists. Ren also appeared horrified at the idea.

"This is Erza-dono's will." Jura kept Hibiki back before he could snap. "It's _her_ best chance of survival."

"Erza, don't do this!" Happy cried, tugging at Erza's other side in worry.

Lyon knew now would be his only chance to act before the others interfered, or the poison spread too far. He swung down the sword, ready to strike, but Gray acted quicker. He shattered the blade with his ice, blocking Lyon from reaching his friend. "Lyon, I can't let you do it."

Erza stared, hurt and feeling betrayed by Gray. Deep down, she knew his intentions were good, but even good intentions could kill her. "Gray …!"

Gray turned to Erza, infuriated. "You moron, we cut off your arm and you're going to be a deadringer for Natsu!" Gray roared at Erza, catching her attention. "You really want to be like that? Gajeel says he's close, so why don't we bring him here and show this to him! You really think he's going to want to see that?"

_A deadringer for Natsu …_ when she thought of his wounds, all she could remember were the horrible things she saw in the lacrima nearly a month ago. No one else knew why he was the way he was … she wasn't even sure if what she saw explained everything he had wrong with him. But she could feel a guilt swelling up inside her, her arm sinking down just ever so slightly. Now all she could hear were his parting 'words.' [_It is better to stay by the ones who love you than to sacrifice yourself. Even if you think it's the only way, and you do it out of devotion, you'll only create an even greater misery._]

_Is this really the time to be doubting myself …? I could die if I don't do this. _Yet, she continued to doubt.

"Wait, Natsu is here?" Lucy's mouth hung open. "Since _when?_"

"Who?" Sherry blinked. _That's not a name I heard before … perhaps a new member of theirs?_

"Why would that matter?" Lyon snapped sternly, his fingers still gripped around the handle of the broken sword. "We've got serious problems here! We have to take care of the poison and go after Eve and Wendy! You can't value their limbs over their lives!"

"We can't be hasty about this!" Gray shot back, disgusted by his former fellow student's actions. "There might be a better way!"

"There is no better way! Get that through your head, Gray!" Lyon snapped, pushing Gray aside as he reconstructed the blade's edges with sharpened ice and raised it once again.

Lucy stood there, horrified. Erza and Ren losing limbs … she didn't know Ren as well as she knew Erza, but she didn't want it to come to that for _either_ of them. She had nearly lost an ear herself, and – "No, wait!" Lucy screeched, catching the others' attentions easily enough. "Stop arguing! There might be another way to fix this than cutting them up!"

"Oh, what do you suggest, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel grunted, choosing to speak up at this point. _They're wasting precious time._ "Got your own way of removing poison?"

"Err, no, I don't – and stop calling me that! – but you said Natsu was nearby, right?" Lucy asked for clarification, Gajeel grunting agreement. "Natsu has some healing abilities – if he's close enough, we can get him to come here and see what he can do!"

"Healing abilities?" Gray and Gajeel repeated in unison, mildly confused. Everyone but she and Erza knew what she meant. Even Happy didn't understand.

_Aah, that's right; Gray wasn't around to hear about it … I guess no one told him._ Lucy thought sheepishly. "Never mind that, the point is he can heal really bad wounds. We can track him down, right?" She turned to Gajeel with wide eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. That asshole reeks." Gray cursed, pinching his nose. _I don't think he bathes very often, his scent is that strong._

Erza couldn't stand it any longer; the poison was beginning to creep further up, though only in small particles, and mess with her brain. Before she realized it, she fell sideways onto the ground, unconscious to the world.

"Erza!" Lucy hurried over, trying to shake the older girl awake. "Come on Erza, hang in there!"

"The venom's already spreading throughout her body. Even if we cut off the arm _now_, it will still continue to grow." Jura frowned. "The time for action is gone."

Charle did not know of this 'Natsu' the Fairy Tail mages spoke of, but she too knew her own secrets. "Wendy could save her too."

"Huh?" the others turned to look at the feline cat standing calmly nearby.

"This isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Charle scolded, approaching the group. She truly enjoyed being the center of attention, an authority figure. "We need to locate Wendy and the others."

"The little girl?" Sherry frowned. "Does she know how to use antidote magic?"

"Not just anitidotes, but she can also cure fevers, relieve pain and heal injuries. That's the kind of support magic she spoke of." Charle closed her eyes and held her head up high and dignified.

"Healing Magic? Isn't that a Lost Magic?" Jura frowned. _Perhaps the cat is lying so that we will place her friend as a priority._

"W-wait, maybe it's got to do with what Ocacion Seis meant by 'Sky Priestess!'" Lucy interrupted, still by Erza's fallen side.

"It's because Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing. Not even Gajeel.

"That little girl's a Dragon Slayer?" Gajeel snorted, but for some reason … _that's why her aura seemed similar! It's like mine! God damn it why didn't I figure it out earlier?_

"The details can wait … well, actually, I don't have much more to say. Wendy should be able to remove the poisons. But Oracion Seis seems to be after her too, which means they are looking for a healer."

The tensions only grew thicker.

"I think it's clear what we need to do." Hibiki answered, becoming decisive as he formulated a new plan. "Lucy, what was that mage's name again?"

"A-ah, it was Natsu. But he's also known as 'Salamander.'"

"Salamander?" Lyon had heard of that name before. _The name of a wandering mage, right?_

"Gajeel, go find him and bring him back here."

"Heh! No problem! Give me an hour!" Gajeel grinned toothily, and took off without hesitation. He wanted to see that fire brat again. Perhaps not for the best intentions, but he would challenge Natsu when this is over.

"Alright. Gajeel's gone after him. Our priorities here and now are focusing on finding Eve and Wendy, especially since Oracion Seis is after her. She also has healing abilities. I'll stay here and set up this area as a base." Hibiki instructed, snapping his fingers as his Archive magic sparkled into existence. "I will need someone to help me guard them. The rest of you, find Eve and Wendy. Go in pairs!"

"I'll stay," Lucy spoke quickly, shaking a little. She didn't want to face Oracion Seis right now. More importantly, her comrade was injured; she was better off as support rather than offense.

Gray and Lyon broke off in one direction together, headed in the general direction they saw Eve and Wendy vanish to earlier. Charle went with them; Happy attempted to follow with cries for the female cat, but Jura coaxed Happy into following them. Sherry was not happy with the split arrangements, either, but now was not the time to argue. _Already our numbers have been split too much._ Ichiya went off on his own, using his nose to attempt to sniff out the location of his young pupil. _Men, I have faith in you~_

"Everyone, please hurry …" Lucy said, but mostly said it to herself. She had summoned Plue to help her watch Erza's and Ren's progresses. Ren was still conscious, but clearly trying to fight back the poison with his magic. He realized that draining it would only aggravate the poison, so all he could do was wait.

"Worrying won't help, but there's something we can do." Hibiki replied firmly, still at work on his Archive magic. "Those who left, and those who stayed behind. "We're sort of a makeshift alliance, but unless we function as a team we won't be able to beat them. I am going to track down everyone's movements and attempt to locate Eve and Wendy. I will attempt to use telepathic communications with them. Lucy, please watch my back while I work at this."

"Mmm, but I'm not that great with fighting, I'm afraid." Lucy admitted, frowning. _I should attempt to learn some form of combat._

"You're much too modest." Hibiki chuckled. "I've heard the rumors. You took down nineteen three-meter tall gorillas, you defeated Master Jose so thoroughly that he cold never recover, and recently in Acalypha you fought a dark guild of a thousand members alone!"

"… Those are all _extremely insane_ exaggerations." She muttered coldly, but than began to chuckle. _But there is a tiny bit of truth to them._ "Aren't you going to go out?"

"I can't leave you ladies here alone, and Ren needs someone here too." Hibiki grinned. Ren muttered something but it was incomprehensible. "Besides, my magic works better as a base of operations."

"Eeh … you're a much nicer guy than I thought. Weekly Sorcerer doesn't do you justice."

"Heheh … I'm afraid they too also make extremely insane exaggerations."

*  
>"Jura-sama, can you track down where they might be?" Sherry asked as they ran deeper into the forest and valley. While Gray and Lyon had taken a route closer to where they were last seen, they intended to intercept the enemies if they were plotting a trap.<p>

"I am afraid I do not have that kind of ability. Gray and Lyon might have better luck, being of a similar elemental power." Jura answered. "The best we can do is intercept and look for the base in case they have already been captured."

"Right!"

Happy followed them, using his own flight magic to scan the area. "Weeeennddyy! Eeeevveee!" the blue cat called out, but no answer came back. "I hope they're still okay!"

*  
>"EVE! WENDY!" Gray called out, cupping his hands together to amplify the sound. But all they received in response were the sounds of the forest. "Damn it, where could they be?"<p>

"They're hiding from the enemy most likely." Lyon answered. "I doubt they would answer our calls so loudly."

Gray sighed, turning to look at Charle as they continued through the forest. Now would be a great opportunity to learn more. "… Is Wendy really a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yes, she is." Charle answered proudly.

"Gajeel's also a Dragon Slayer … Natsu, the guy we were talking about earlier, he's also one. What exactly does she eat?"

"Air."

_So it's the same as breathing, I think …_

"She volunteered for this mission because she heard another Dragon Slayer joined an official guild. It probably was Gajeel." Charle continued. "She's curious as to why the dragon who taught her vanished seven years ago."

Gray sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm not the one to ask about that … but she should get a chance to talk to them later, so let's find her."

*  
>Natsu had not seen Fairy Tail in nearly a months' time. Nor did he intend to see them again. He had come here from his visit in the south, having gone to the southern lines of Fiore for only two reasons. What he really needed to complete was his ever-long journey East, gathering the knowledge he could find for his tasks. But with each step he took, matters only became complicated.<p>

He currently sat on a log, sharpening several of the sticks with his tough fingernails into tools he could use for later. He had his meal broiling over a pot on a small fire (the first meal in a few days) and his camping area set up. It was just random things thrown in together. A few wild mushrooms he knew to be safe, some leaves, herbs, and (lucky him!) rabbit meat. He had taught his sense of taste to dull over the years, for food was food: it didn't matter if it tasted awful, so long as he could digest it it was edible. His pack leaned against one of the trees, his bedroll still latched onto it. _Too many things happening lately … _he could smell a bunch of people in the valley below, too. But he didn't push the matter. _It's not my business. Although, whenever I think that, I somehow get drawn into it … someone must've jinxed or hexed me._

He scowled. Trouble enjoyed following him. His most recent worry came in a trio, a very rowdy trio in the south that he promised to visit when he could. The main reason he cut through Fiore and not the southern continent. Well, Fiore also had plenty of texts … but not necessarily of the kind he needed. Not to mention Fiore operated as a base for many of unfriendlies … _it's not really the place to be._

But back to the trio: his spine still ached from the trouble they caused. The Three Hooligans, that's what he wanted to call them. The one that challenged him, the one that admired him, and the one that cursed him out. _Hitting their teenage years indeed, they used to be small stubborn brats that didn't have a single clue as to what was going on._ Natsu shivered, straightening his spine and hearing it crack. _They're all getting better with their magic …_ _and why exactly did they feel the need to try it out on _me_? I'm not _that_ indestructible._

But what concerned him more than nearly being knocked flat was the rate at which they were developing their skills. They could barely spit out attacks when he last saw them; now, though, they could easily be classified as what Fiore deemed S-rank. He knew their skills would attract unwanted attention. In fact, it already had: that was why he decided to break the silent agreement. _They need to be able to defend themselves from those who know nothing but vengeance. But that leaves the question about what to do with the rest._

He hated deep thinking. He hated the hard questions. What did they ever get him? Trouble. That's what. He just wanted to shrug it off for now, but it continued to nag at him. So he shoved the thoughts from his mind and continued his shaving of the sticks. He would head for the Lagrassen Castle, they had some old archives that might help him. Yet the moment he rid his mind of thought, he could hear footsteps crunching towards him – and moments later, a tall, spiky-haired mage with metal piercings emerged, growling with a toothy grin, standing in his campsite.

… _What was I saying about trouble?_

"HAH! It _is_ you, fire brat!" Gajeel grinned huffily, marking forward sternly. Natsu just followed him with his eyes, trailing him carefully with an indifferent face. _Maybe if I show no interest and keep my poker face, he won't do anything._

Wrong. Gajeel pretty much shoved his face into Natsus' own, sneering. "I'll kick your ass after this. You're comin' with me, we need you to heal something."

Silence. Although, Natsu's mind was turning gears. _… He knows about the healing abilities? I did not use them in front of him …_ his eyes then spied the change in tattoo, and his indifferent face slumped into a sheepish one. _Ah. Fairy Tail._ Fate was cruel. Help someone, and everything gets leaked. But at the same time, he met with this Dragon Slayer again. He flipped out his notebook, scribbling a short question – he knew Gajeel wasn't that fond of reading. At all. [_Why?_]

"Just come with us, asshole!" Gajeel growled, his face darkening in an attempt to intimidate. It didn't work on Natsu. "Also … you got any metal I can eat? This forest is barren of it."

… Come on, did he really have to answer that? Gajeel was a vexing character. [_I repeat: why do I need to come?_]

"Geh, stop waving that thing around and get moving!"

_Figures. Anything more than five words and he gets upset._ But Natsu decided to comply, sadly storing his luggage away in his own form of equip magic, and dumping the boiling contents of the pot into a wooden bowl he fished from his pack before storing it. Gajeel eyed him curiously. _What, I'm going to eat on the way there._ Natsu knew he couldn't convey the words well, but hopefully the Iron Dragon Slayer would get it. Quietly, Natsu was glad he met the Iron Dragon Slayer again … Gajeel had vanished too quickly last time before he got a chance to assess him more, not to mention a spirit was cornering him at the time. But Gajeel was focused on something else entirely.

"That pot's iron, isn't it?"

_And this is why I don't like materialistic dragon slayers._


	27. V: Stepping Stones

**AN:** … We broke our "Don't go over 10,000 words" rule for this chapter because a) it made sense to and b) we felt bad for not updating quicker, especially with 12 reviews on the last chapter … so you better enjoy! Also, we've got a new poll. Gray, Wendy, Mystogan and Natsu are _definitely_ going to Edolas. Gajeel, Cana, Elfman and Team Shadow Gear are _definitely_ _not_ going to Edolas. We would like two to three other characters to appear randomly. You can choose from within or outside Fairy Tail; you can vote for one of our OCs if you really want to see more of him / her. Here are a few suggestions with each of our personal votes already put in place, but feel free to suggest your own. You can vote for up to _four_ choices, but we're only taking the top two / three. You must be signed in for your votes to count and vote in a review (we do the review votes 'cause sometimes people want to change their votes, and we can't modify that in an actual poll function or determine if they really were the ones that voted). Remember, each character has _extremely_ different potential. Ex: if Mirajane goes, she meets Lisanna; if Porlyusica goes, we can do something on her past; if Gildarts goes … well, you get the point. Choose wisely! Poll will remain open until the end of this arc so you have time to think about it and convince others.

Gildarts – 2, Lucy – 1, Erza – 1, Mirajane – 1, Lyon – 1, Juvia – 0, Ichiya – 0, Hibiki – 0, Ultear – 0, Freed – 0, Bickslow – 0, Evergreen – 0, Shou – 0, Macao – 0, Wakaba – 0, Romeo – 0, Alzack – 0, Bisca – 0, Porlyusica – 0, "Earth Witch" Julianna – 0, One of the Hooligans – 0, Other – 0. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter ****Twenty Seven: Stepping Stones**

* * *

><p>Wendy suddenly found herself being yanked up and led away as a blizzard began raged with their enemies. "W-wait, where are we -?" She stuttered nervously, looking back to see about the other mages but nearly tripped over a tree root as she did so, stubbing her toe. Eve pulled her up and continued their mad dash, but now sparkling in the same manner his sensei often did with a catchphrase of "Don't worry, princess, I'll protect you!"<p>

Even a twelve year old understands that this is meant to be flattering, but she honestly doesn't know what to think of the Trimens … or anyone from any of the other guilds for that matter. So she allowed Eve to continue leading her through the forest, assuming he knew what they ought to do. _I've never been on a fighting mission, or any mission outside of Cait Shelter … he knows how to evade an enemy._ This is what she told herself, but she hated that they were running away.

They pressed on for what felt timeless, when in reality it had only been twenty or so minutes. At one point, Eve stopped, Wendy struggling to catch her breath.

"I think we lost them. For now, anyway." Eve sighed, slumping down. Though he had been previously trained by the Royal Army and was a guild member who went on frequent missions, it could be very difficult to run in a suit without tearing holes in it – hence why he didn't exercise in that fashion. The blast of magic that blanketed the enemy's vision so they could pursue their escape route exhausted what energy he originally had. _We'll have to stay here for a while and see if the others find us first._ He reasoned: he believed – rather, knew – they wouldn't be wiped out by Oracion Seis that easily.

"Do you think t-the others are okay?" Wendy asked nervously, pulling her legs in as they rested against the rock.

"Mmm," he nodded, that infamous womanizers' smile creeping across his face. No woman – no matter what age or size or personality – is safe from the Trimens' charm. Of course, Eve meant well and this was his fashion of expressing such friendship, but clearly the interactions would appear downright wrong to anyone outside of the group. "Our mages wouldn't be defeated so easily. We'll rest here for a few minutes to make sure they're not following us too closely, and then make our way for Christina."

But something else troubled Eve. What Brain had called her – did he know of her? Of her magic? And why would they have need of it? _It's going to be difficult hiding if they specifically search for us._ He reasoned, and decided he would inquire. "Princess, I have to ask: do you know why they were after you? Why they called you the Sky Priestess?"

"Eh?" Wendy blinked, pulling in her legs tightly. "U-umm, I don't know why they called me 'Sky Priestess,' I haven't heard that before, but … it might have to do with my magic … I use Dragon Slayer wind magic for healing."

"Healing? A Lost Magic?" Eve was impressed, and that creepy shine glowed once more. "Eeeh! Where did you learn that, Wendy?" And so began a small conversation of their particular magics, little realizing that someone very nearby was approaching them, hearing every word they said, every notion they reacted to, every movement they made …

*  
>"Gray, are you getting any leads?" Lyon asked as the two (plus Charle) continued their charge deeper into the woods on their hunt for both Oracion Seis and their comrades.<p>

"Not a thing," Gray bemoaned, taking a moment to pause and see if he could pick up on anything with his hearing. All he could hear was the sound of birds and forest noises, not to mention Charle's flapping wings behind his head. "There's got to be some easier way of finding them!"

"It seems we aren't on the right trail." Lyon agreed. "It would be better for our group to start seeking out the base. If they catch Wendy and Eve first, that is where they will go."

Normally a comrade might disagree, and they were expecting her to argue with them, but instead she nodded approvingly. "If we locate the base we will be able to anticipate their movements."

They turned off in another direction, this time with a new goal in mind. If there was a base, it would likely be deeper within the forest or along its edges. The trees grew denser and wilder, the canopy beginning to blot out the vastness of the sky. But both of them then sensed something strange, pausing for yet another moment.

"… You feel that?" Gray asked, his bottom lip tightening as Lyon nodded. The three of them turned to their sides and walked through a procession of trees, only to see an unnatural shadow, mimicking the properties of fog, engulfing the forest hungrily as the plants and animals within began to decay.

"W-what is this?" Charle stuttered, shocked at the state of the forest before them and at how the shadows maintained a precise perimeter, highlighting the contrast between light and darkness. Lyon and Gray did not fully know how to respond either as they listened to the bark of the trees _Snap!_ off the trunks, the leaves withering into compost heaps on the ground, and the howls of animals in dying calls within its depths.

_The trees are black?_ Lyon frowned, attempting to analyze the phenomenon. It was not expanding, nor did it seem to be self-animated. _The darkness is an agent; something else must be manipulating it. Perhaps it relates to the magic that Oracion Seis is looking for?_

A twig snapped behind them, and the three quickly averted their attention to the approaching opponents. They could see figures dropping from the trees (now that they had been noticed) as two giant, bold figures neared them with heavy gaits and features resembling a monkeys'.

"They said Nirvana's causing this, right Zatou-niisan?" One of the hefty ape-mages drawled on, with a heavy Neanderthal brow, spiky yellow-tinted hair, and giant ears each sizing up to nearly half his face. A small tattoo in purple ink was stamped across his nose.

The other gargantuan ape-figured mage grunted in agreement. He wore small silver sunglasses, shaded by a giant afro and sideburns. Rotten yellowed teeth reflected in the sun as his squashed nose spread with his grin, his ears just as large as the others' but pointed at the tips instead. He was dressed more like a thug in a white suit while his 'brother' wore tribal-styled clothes. "It's such a terrible magic. The land itself is dying, Gatou-niisan!"

Other monkey mages swung into full view with cries of agreement and laugher, reflecting the "Ooh-ooh-ooh!" patterning of a monkeys' call.

"We're surrounded!" Charle drifted back above the two mages, each of them standing guard for the others' back as they allowed their opponents to encircle them.

"They say Nirvana's causing this, right?" The blond ape, presumably named Gatou, called back to his 'brother.'

"You just said that, Gatou-niisan." The other named Zatou chuckled.

"Did I, Zatou-niisan?"

"Gaaaah!" one of the henchmen screeched as he came forward, a bald darker-skinned shorter man with dark circles around his eyes. "That dark haired one's from Fairy Tail!"

"How did he …?" Gray wondered, then realized his shirt and jacket had gone missing and his tattoo could easily be spotted. _Where and when did I lose my clothes?_

"You never learn, do you, Gray?" Lyon chuckled sinisterly, to which Gray retorted "Shut up!"

"Ooh, comrade of the woman who foiled our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gatou leaned in, observing them closer. "We work under Oracion Seis, Naked Mummy!" He and his brother raised their fists, cheering.

"Let's play!" Zatou's magic began to engulf his own hand, a spiraling red energy amplified by his rings.

"What did you do to offend them?" Lyon kept an apathetic face, though he clearly sounded disappointed in Gray.

"Nothing!" The darker haired ice mage snapped back. Why did Lyon have to be so ridiculously infuriating at times? "One of our guild members, Lucy, fought them before."

"That doesn't matter! We've been had. There were more than just six enemies!" Charlie interrupted, her brow furrowing as she began her search for a way out of the encirclement. She could fly easily, but she couldn't carry both mages at once.

"We'll be fine, Charle." Gray spoke as he and Lyon began to charge their fists with their magic.

"What are you two talking about? We have to hurry and escape!" Charle couldn't _believe_ the thickheadedness of these mages.

"Clearly you've never seen Ur's students or our guilds in action. We can beat the location of their base out of them!" Gray replied with a grin. "Ready Lyon?"

"Hmph. Always before you!"

*  
>"Gaaah! Where'd these people come from?" Happy panicked, racing behind Jura as he flapped his wings upward to give him a lift. Figures draped in red cloaks surrounded them, appearing from nowhere.<p>

"They're from the Dark Guild Red Hood …" Jura began, analyzing each and every one of them carefully.

"I can't believe they snuck up on us like this!" Sherry bit her bottom lip, disappointed in herself. She should be able to track these kinds of mages easily … and they're wearing _red _capes. It's difficult to mess them in an ocean of greens and browns.

Ichiya faced similar difficulties. A group of thugs surrounded him, each sneering even as he brought his parfum bottle up before them. "_Meeeeeennnn!_"

*  
>Two figures continued their trek inward, though they could sense the changing tensions of the territories around them. Some were far more sinister than others.<p>

"More and more are entering the forest." Gladyss sighed as she hauled her bag across her back, continuing the pace forward towards the heart of the valley where she sensed they would meet with answers. Her full name was Gladyss Tezz. She was an older woman in her mid forties, with dark hair tied back in a long ponytail behind her head; her jaw was pointed, her back slightly hunched, and age lines showed easily on her skin but none of these deterred her. She defined her loyalty and hatred with clear boundaries. As the second-in-command of her branch, she would complete her work and would willingly do anything to accomplish it.

"The villagers were wrong about this place being a death warrant." The man laughed. He was an opposite compared to her, but at the same time just another sheep in the herd. Younger than her and hailing from the southernmost branch, he was called Néall O'Brien. He was far more playful and flirtacious, though it never appeared to be aimed at anyone in particular. Copper colored hair hung down in curly locks and curls, contrasting against bright blue eyes and pale skin. "How many are there now?"

"One, two, three, four … and someone with a similar aura …" Gladyss responded as she allowed her own aura to quietly expand further, probing the depths of the foreign territory.

"Oh? Quite a number of them. But nothing compared to what they once were, though." Néall chuckled as he glanced around. He could see and sense nothing like she could, but he knew to trust her if she said they were there.

Gladyss nodded, one corner of her mouth turning up. "Hmm … there are a few of your kind, too."

"In Fiore?" Néalls' chuckle broke out into a full laugh. "There certainly are surprises today! Which direction might they be in?"

"Are you planning on meeting with them?" She clearly did not approve. "We have a schedule to keep."

"Our Lords will forgive us this." Néall beamed lightheartedly. "I'd just like to go around, take a look. I will watch the stepping stones."

"Another silly saying from your branch, I take it."

"You've never been to our branchs' base." He argued, but still continued with that playful matter. "The House of Octantis is difficult to access; a roaring river runs all about it. You can only cross it by hopping the stones on the river, but one step out of line and the river will sweep you away. It is a magic-less zone, so nothing will save you from it. I mean to say I will be careful where I tread … that is what your branch says, yes?"

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Gladyss pointed her long rugged finger in the direction the auras were. With a grin and a nod Néall waved a farewell. "I'll meet with you on the slopes to the north at night!" He vanished into the forest, but she still knew where to find him. It was her specialty, after all, to track and to annihilate.

"Fool." Came the bitter tongue, but she too wished to inspect something piquing her own curiosity. A darker mass was forming in the depths of the forest. One quite ancient. She needed to ascertain that it would not be hazardous to them so they could complete their journey. And with those lingering thoughts, she set off into the darker and wilder depths of the woodlands.

*  
>Gajeel began to howl in frustration as a group of mages appeared from seemingly nowhere, dressed in some high school uniform clothing with plaid skirts or pants, yellow bands around their arms and large navy jackets. Each had their hair fashioned in some kind of horn, loaded with ample jells and even wires.<p>

"Gaah! Where the hell did these people come from?" The Iron Dragon Mage was not amused.

_They came from behind the trees. _Natsu would have pointed out the obvious, but sadly it was not possible for him to. So he stood there, finishing up his meal. Speaking of cooking, he had to get new pots now … _I don't think I slept well, I'm a little more sarcastic and cruel than usual. _He noted, but continued to eat. The 'Hooligans' always managed to exhaust him, even with as much energy as he had. Kind of like the mother in the grocery store aisle who had a bunch of kids, two of them fighting each other, one tugging, one wailing and one trying to sneak something into the cart … But back to the situation in front of them: he knew Gajeel would take care of the enemies so there was no need for him to get involved. The Iron Dragon Slayer still had yet to fully explain his motives, though Natsu could guess what they were.

"Ick, they're far from presentable!" "Look at how filthy they are!" "You better prepare yourselves, scum!" … Dang, these brats were rude. Snobby would be a better term. He glanced over at Gajeel and could tell immediately that the words worked their magic.

"_Who're you calling scum, you damn school morons?_"

_Could be better worded, but it's sufficient._ Natsu couldn't fight back the tiny grin as the Iron Dragon Slayer lashed out at the 'school morons,' sending them this way, that way, any way one might be able to think of. Despite his decision years ago to start thinking before he acted out, he still appreciated temperamental mages. Well, most of the time … sometimes they just wouldn't listen. _Like he _still _won't tell me exactly where we're going. Why am I even complying?_ But he knew the answer to that too: _because I spoil them._

Within minutes Gajeel finished his devastation on the dark guild, many of them completely knocked unconscious or twitching on the ground. A lot of them had the gall to come after Gajeel with iron bars or some kind of weapon, which sadly was becoming his snack. He turned to Natsu with a handful of crowbar in his mouth and a glare that would otherwise kill as he started moving forward again. "Hurry 'yer asff up!"

_Without a doubt, spoiled. Metalicana would've beaten the crap out of you if you talked to him like that._ Natsu continued his pace forward, though it was not as hurried as Gajeel would like it to be. Tough love.

But a few steps further and he hesitated. Something was bothering him, and it was an ourside influence. He couldn't determine the direction, and it wasn't the aura he sensed within the valley either. He knew about the darkness that slept in the forest, yes, but this was not it. _Something is trying to mask itself …_ this could be very, _very_ dangerous.

*  
>Jura, Sherry and Happy still had difficulties of their own. They had taken out nearly half of the Red Hood members already, but some had retreated to the upper rocky outcrops, pulling out sketchpads and hurriedly drawing pictures with their magical pens.<p>

"They're using Picto Magic!" Sherry recognized the magic, readying her hands to create another doll should she need to.

"Unison Picto!" They chanted together, holding out their sketchpads as green magic circles brought their images to life. Soon enough, a plethora of furry, pink little goblins with leaves strapped around their necks appeared, all cooing cutely at the three of them. Some of them were waving long handled axes.

"Oh, how adorable!" Sherry cooed back, but she knew better than to approach them so long as they held axes in their hands.

"They'd be more adorable if they could fly like me!" Happy grinned, flapping near the ground, ready to take on one of the creatures himself.

"Don't let your guard down!" Jura warned. Sure enough, the goblins rolled up into balls and began to throw themselves at Sherry and Jura, Happy dancing around as if a million bowling balls were being thrown at him.

"Wood Doll!" Sherry brought one of the trees near her to life, bearing a comical face resembling a haniwa figure. It slammed its paws and its legs down on the goblins, knocking them every which way. The goblins began to nurse the bumps on their heads and bodies, whimpering. "I feel kind of bad for them …"

Jura held one of the goblins by its tail, growling as he looked back up at the Red Hood mages. They were scribbling once again. "I told you to not let your guard down."

"Heheh, this is good!" One of the hooded members chuckled, his friend next to him agreeing. "While they're distracted by our cute little goblins …!"

"Unison Picto!" They chanted in unison, their magic merging into one creature inside a great puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, and a great, scaly green beast roared at them, snapping its jaw and flapping its stubby wings.

"Aaaah!" Happy shrieked. "A wyvern?" He couldn't fight that! Worse yet, he couldn't fly away without it chasing after him!

"They can make something like that?" Sherry knew the situation was against them, but she had to admit – summoning a wyvern from artwork took a _lot_ of skill.

Jura had to agree. "They have some talented artists!"

"Go, wyvern!" "Finish that official guild off!" The mages ordered their creation, pointing their pens accusingly at the Lamia Scale mages (plus Happy).

Jura and Sherry ran to attempt to obtain some distance between themselves and the beast, Happy following with a loud cry. "What do we do?" He panicked.

The Holy Saint Mage knew what he could do. His eyebrows furrowed as he spun around, ready to greet the giant beast. "Iron Rock Spikes!" He crossed his arms and the golden magic spiraled out, warping the terrain. Spikes shot up to entrap the beast, skewering it so much so that it could not complete its task. It vanished back into puffs of smoke, as did the remaining goblins.

The Red Hood mages began to panic. "Our wyvern's done for!" "Does it even matter what we do next?"

Jura's face darkened as he walked towards the Red Hood mages. "Despite being fakes, I cannot condone the use of living things in such a careless manner …" He crossed his arms, and before the dark guild mages could escape, he had toppled them all. They lay on the ground, twitching and utterly defeated. Jura picked one of the still-conscious members up by the collar, shaking him roughly. "Where is your base?"

"I – It's an abandoned village in the west … a village of the ancients …" the member stuttered, being dropped to the ground so harshly that he passed out.

Sherry sighed, her hands on her hips. "They dug their own grave. They attacked us first and they ended up telling us where their base was."

"Sherry, Happy," Jura began as he looked up, feeling slightly troubled. "You both head west. See if you can find the others along the way."

"Eeh? What about you, Jura-san?" Happy asked, flapping his wings so he could meet the man on eye level. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can sense a powerful presence headed this way."

"One of Oracion Seis?" Sherry asked for clarification from her comrade.

"Most likely. I will stay here and head him off. You two, go!"

"Aye sir!" Happy pawed a salute, and he and Sherry began their way west in hopes of finding the others and the base. They would run blind for as long as Hibiki's communications were down.

*  
>Somewhere deep within the valley, amidst cascading torrents of waterfalls overgrown by thick canopies, a vast pool of water with an island in the center rested. The water drained into the caves below, making the pool extraordinarily dangerous.<p>

There were a few dry caves, mostly in the rocks between the falls. One of the larger dry caves was still ornamented with rotting wood from centuries ago, when a priestess would live in solitude within its walls, speaking with the voices of the gods. This used to be a site of an ancient city, but it had long since eroded away with time. Only a few stones stood on the island, and remnants of foundations around the tops of the waterfalls.

This island and these caves were currently in use by Oracion Seis as their headquarters. Brain had returned to the largest of the caves, where candles were lit and dauntingly played shadows across the moist cavernous walls. Midnight quietly followed in on his carpet, the soft sounds of snores echoing off the tunnel.

_To think we will be able to bring _him_ back into our mission._ Brain felt overjoyed, though he knew how to contain his excitement. He soon heard footsteps entering the cave, and was relieved to see a returning figure with a large object strapped on behind him.

"Back already, Racer?" Brain beamed as the speedy mage shifted the burden on his back and let it slide with a heavy _thud!_ into the ground, heavy enough to crack the caves' floor and stand upright on its own. Racer removed the chains he had used to tie it to his back, letting them clatter to the floor in heaps.

"It was a long way, but there weren't too many obstacles." Racer grunted. The coffin was T-shaped, with two large purple doors locked with golden latches. Other intricate designs gleamed in the candlelight. "But it still took a huge toll on my speed."

"Don't feel disappointed in yourself. No one is faster than you." Brain assured, approaching the coffin with a fond gaze.

"So Brain, what's so special about the girl?" Racer asked as he stretched his back, releasing the tension that had built up. "Does she have something to do with Nirvana?"

"The girl is a Sky Magic user," Brain answered with a dark grin as he turned to look at his minion and companion. "In other words, Healing Magic, and even more of the Dragon Slayer type. The dark-haired one with the Fairy Tail emblem is also a Dragon Slayer, but he is not of the healing type."

"Healing is a Lost Magic, isn't it?" Racer sighed. "Then what do we want with her? None of us have been injured. Are you planning on forcing her to join Oracion Seis?"

Brain laughed a little. "I doubt we could convince her of that easily. It might be possible if we had Nirvana … no, we will revive _him_." Brain's eyes trailed over to the coffin, which stood there dauntingly in the candlelit cave. "He will know where to find Nirvana."

"Okay. Want me to continue searching for it on my own?" Racer asked his commander.

"No … go help Cobra obtain the Sky Priestess. Midnight and I will stay here if they should find our base." He instructed. Racer nodded and left in a blur. Brain returned his gaze to the coffin and couldn't help the sneer. "Our trump card will soon be revived."

*  
><em>Damn, that took longer than I thought it would.<em> Gray stood over the defeated monkey-like mages as his aura trickled back into his hands, deciding to search around for spare clothes. "Monkeys had more punch than I thought."

"They wouldn't have persisted as a guild for this long if they weren't strong somehow, Gray." Lyon commented, but a smile was plastered on his face either way.

"You're both too reckless." Charle disapproved, but heck they weren't seeking anyone's approval. "What were you thinking, taking on an entire guild! You're going to exhaust yourselves and not have enough energy to fight the _real_ enemies!"

"We'll deal with them when they come." Gray chuckled, happily relocating his clothes and putting them back on. He could understand Charle's concern – most people weren't concerned enough to worry about their state. But he knew how to ration his power … to an extent.

A low rumble sounded in close proximity to themselves, and the two ice mages glanced at one another when the darkness of the forest began to warp ever so slightly at the concentration of magical power. "Hey, you hear that?" Gray asked Lyon, and saw his fellow pupil nod. "Yeah …"

They then heard a blast nearby, and small flakes of snow drifted over to where they stood, settling on the ground and the defeated Naked Mummy mages.

"Snow, it's –!" "—Eve!"

The two ice mages dashed off in the direction from where it came, Charle quickly following. _Wendy was last with him! _"Weeennddy!" She called out, cupping her paws to her mouth. "Where are you?"

They ran into the valley where the snow was focusing an attack on an enemy, seeing Eve standing nearby with Wendy behind him.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" "Ice Make: Hammer!" Lyon and Gray threw their attacks in tandem, striking the general area where Eve was aiming. Charle flew to Wendy and Eve while Gray and Lyon moved in between, waiting for the dust of the snow and ice to vanish so they could see their opponent.

"Wendy!" Charle was relieved to see her friend and her companion again, allowing Wendy to embrace her. "Charle!" Wendy sniffed, hugging her cat friend closely. "I'm glad you're okay! We need you back at the base. Erza-san and Ren-san were bit by that snake, they're poisoned!"

"T-they were poisoned?" Wendy stuttered, raising her hands to the side of her face. "That's …!"

"Heheh …" the opponent chuckled as he moved forward. It was the redheaded man, Cobra, along with his giant purple snake. "They will die soon enough."

"Eve, Charle, take Wendy back to the base!" Lyon instructed as he and Gray moved in front to block Cobra's access to them.

"Right!" Eve nodded, knowing his magical energy was too low to face Cobra on his own. "You two, be careful! He's stronger than he looks!"

"Right!" Gray and Lyon nodded together, each preparing their own magic again. They could take care of this guy easily, so long as they did so together.

"Think I'm going to let you do that?" Cobra sneered. He could recognize that facing these opponents would mean letting their target get away and unfortunately, as much as he wanted to battle these guys before killing them, he had to focus on the priorities. His magical energy began to ripple in dark shades of red as his cheeks puffed up and he roared.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra opened his jaw and a giant plume of red gas spewed out, covering the area with its intoxicating scent. Happy and Charle quickly flew upwards to avoid the fumes, but worried for those below.

"Don't breathe it in!" Lyon shouted as he forcibly shoved his jacket in Gray's face, using the fabric to act as a filter. He knew his younger pupil had already lost his clothes and had none of his own. No doubt Gray retorted in some muffled snarky response, but it couldn't be easily heard. It was something along of the lines of "I don't want to taste your sweat cat-eyes!" Lyon covered his own mouth with his shirt.

Eve grabbed Wendy and pulled her in so her mouth and nose would be muffled by his own clothes, but unfortunately he was not able to guard himself in time. The gas began to drift up his nose and into his lungs, and he started coughing.

_Eve-kun!_ Wendy panicked, and knew she needed to do something. _Focus, Wendy, focus!_ She pressed until she found the energy inside her to force the air currents above her, the cloud of poison being forced further south as it dispersed.

Gray began to cough, spitting on the ground after throwing Lyon's jacket on the ground. "Damn it Lyon, don't you ever wash that thing?"

"Next time make sure you're wearing your _own _clothes to choke on." Lyon teased, Gray noticing at that moment that indeed his jacket and shirt were gone … again.

"That magic … 'Dragon' … is this guy another Dragon Slayer?" Gray wondered, but before Lyon could answer his speculations they heard a _thump!_ behind them and Wendy panicking. Gray glanced back while Lyon remained focused on the enemy, only to see Eve had caught wind of the poisonous gas.

"Eve-kun, hold still!" Wendy panicked, running over to where Eve collapsed onto his back, his voice growing raspy. "W-wait a minute, I'll help-!"

"No … I didn't breathe in that much, I'll be fine …" Eve spoke, forcing himself to cough out the noxious fumes of the poison as best he could. "Save your energy for Erza and Ren … they need it more."

Wendy bit her lip, trying to fight crying. She felt so _useless_. She wasn't where she needed to be, and she couldn't help those in front of her. _Why can't I be stronger?_

"Hang in there, Eve!" Gray urged; Charle landed nearby, helping him sit up so he could cough out more of the fumes.

"Damn it, Eve's down too!" Gray cursed, turning back to Cobra with anger.

The snake mage began to sneer. "I can hear you … getting so worked up over someone so pathetic."

"Gray, let's -!" Lyon started, but before he could finish his sentence or prepare any kind of battle plan, a heavy thick weight slammed into the back of his head, sending him sprawling forward.

Gray turned in time to see Lyon falling before he too was knocked backwards by a powerful kick. Wendy, Eve and Charle were knocked down as well, Eve fully passing out into unconsciousness as the others remained dazed. Another mage phased into existence before them, standing near Cobra. He casually had his gloved hands shoved into his racing jacket, sighing. "Weren't even expecting me, were you?"

"You took all the fun parts, Racer." Cobra frowned, his snake Cubelios wrapping up around his shoulders.

"You already got to poison two of 'em, and looks like you got a third. Quit fooling around with your prey and get it over with." Racer answered, walking over and picking up the limp form of the little girl, Wendy. The others were beginning to push themselves back up off the ground. "We've got business with this girl, so I'll be taking her."

"You don't have to say it." Cobra shrugged, sneering as he heard the roughed-up mages struggling to stand back up on their feet. "I'll continue to take care of these ones."

"And just when I told you to stop playing with your prey …" Racer mumbled, but he too grinned. He knew Cobra could handle these fools, so he draped Wendy across one of his shoulders. "I'm counting on you." And in a blur, he was gone.

Gray and Lyon were able to get up, seeing that Eve was out of commission, as were their flying cat friend. "Shit … where did he go?" Gray demanded harshly, but they were ignored.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Lyon wobbled a little as he stood on his feet, preparing to use his magic again.

"Heh! That's none of your business." Cobra sneered. "Cubelios, let's play with these mages, shall we?"

"_Ssssss!_"

"WENDY!" Gray shouted rather pointlessly, but it gave him his own courage to fight. But the snake mage of Oracion Seis merely continued to sneer. Now he had his chance to play with them.

"_I can hear you._"

*  
>"Ren, how are you holding up?" Hibiki asked as he continued to furiously type on his Archival magic.<p>

"Alright, considering a snake bit me." Ren admitted, though he clearly was not thrilled by the situation. The poison was eating away at his leg's flesh, and each time it inched upward his leg would throb and ache. He could feel small traces of the posion beginning to affect his torso and other parts of his body too. _It's only a matter of time before I pass out as well._

"Have you been able to track anyone yet?" Lucy asked Hibiki, looking up from Erza's deteriorating condition.

"No, something is blocking most of the transmissions." Hibiki frowned, continuing to type. "I'm trying to hack around it." Before they could continue their conversation, someone was bold enough to interrupt them.

"Hey you, Fairy Tail Mages and Friends!" Came a taunting voice from above. Lucy, Hibiki and Ren looked up in shock, seeing a white haired man hovering above them. He wore white slacks and a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck, with a long black jacket with golden trim. His hair flipped back oddly with a large portion of it hanging over one eye; both of his eyes had tattoos. Lucy easily remembered his face.

"E-Erigor!" Lucy stuttered nervously, quickly moving her hands to her keys. _What is he doing here?_

"Tch, they're attacking our base too!" Hibiki cursed, temporarily dropping the tracing magic even though he was close to tracking down their team members.

"Hahah! I remember you, blondie. You and that ice mage and that little girl lying there … I'm going to pay you back for what happened then!" Erigor laughed, folding his arms as his posture straightened. He raised his arms, a whitish magical circle appearing above his head as the wind began to pick up. He shouted something, but the roaring wind muffled his words.

"Damn it!" Hibiki dropped the archive magic and raised his hand before Erigor, launching the screens to act as shields when the wind struck at them. It tore through the trees and around them, ripping parts of the ground into shreds.

"Open: Gate of the Maiden Virgo!" Lucy slashed one of her keys through the air, the spirit known as Virgo appearing in front of her, her shackles dangling from her wrists. Hibiki had to admit, this spirit was rather cute. "You called, Princess?"

"Virgo, help Hibiki get Ren and Erza away!" Lucy instructed as the wind continued to howl against Hibiki's Archive shield. The screens were beginning to weaken.

"As you command, Princess!" Virgo bowed, moving over to pick Erza up in her arms with ease.

"Lucy, can you handle him?" Hibiki asked, helping Ren lean onto him and act as a third leg; he still had his hand raised, keeping the shield steady long enough.

"That guy's crazy, it'd be better if I helped –" Ren started, as he was a wind-type mage, but Lucy shook her head.

"If you use your magic you'll just aggravate the poison, right?" Lucy argued. "Go relocate our base, Virgo will tell me where you've moved once you get there!"

The wind ceased momentarily and Hibiki dropped the shield. He knew there was no more time to argue. _Even if you don't think you're a fighter, Lucy, you've got the spirit of one._ Hibiki smiled warmly with a nod. "Then we'll leave it to you!" He, Ren, and Virgo carrying Erza hurried off into the woods, Erigor hovering before her.

"Intend to take care of me yourself? Interesting!" Erigor sneered. "After Eisenwald was disbanded, I've been a wandering free agent among the guilds under Oracion Seis … I've been wanting to crush you flies! This makes it easier!"

_Can I really take this guy down on my own?_ Lucy wondered, but she knew what she _had _to do. _I'm the only one capable of fighting him here and now. Hibiki needs to concentrate on locating everyone else, and Erza and Ren are out of it, and who knows where everyone else is. I have to take him on!_

"I'm not going to go easy on you, fly!" Erigor hissed. He brought his fingers together, activating his magic once again. "Wind Blade!"

Lucy ran the best she could from the blades, temporarily taking shelter behind a tree. But the blades continued to slice through the wood, and she knew she'd be in trouble soon. _Who do I summon to fight wind? Sagittarius is an archer, but his arrows could be carried in the wind … Taurus might get blown away … ah, Aquarius would be perfect! If there were water nearby …! _Suddenly, her eyes widened. Hadn't there been a river nearby when they ran through earlier? _That's it, I can lead him there and take him out!_ But she would have to summon someone else in the meantime. _Taurus will have to do!_ "Open: Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

In a flash of smoke a great bull appeared before her, flexing his muscles. "Moooo! Lucy-chan, it's been so long since I've been able to gaze at your beautiful brea—!"

"Taurus, help me take on this guy!" Lucy changed the conversation as quickly as she could.

"Of course!" Taurus beamed, rushing out to slash his heavy battle axe at Erigor. "How dare you hurt Lucy-chan, mooooooo!"

"The hell …?" Erigor mumbled, floating further up to avoid the blows of the axe. "Think that will work on me? Emera Baram!"

The blast tore the area apart with ease, Taurus sent flying to who knew where. "Mooooo~!" Came the cry before he disappeared back to the Spirit World in a golden flash.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted, but knew he was gone. She grasped onto the wood with her fingernails, doing her best to hold on. She couldn't grab her keys in this state either! "Damn it, now what do I do?" She shouted. It seems someone heard her words.

"Heh, making me come through the gate on my own again, Lucy?"

"L-Loki?" Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to see the lion spirit wrap an arm around her waist to keep her from flying off, staying firmly planted to the ground. He charged forward, still holding onto Lucy as he delivered a firm kick to Erigor in the midst of his vortex. The wind stopped and Loki landed on the ground.

"Why'd you have to take me with you when you attacked?" Lucy nearly screeched, but she couldn't stop the smile. She was glad Loki was there.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Loki … rather, Leo now (she still needed to get used to the name change) asked, reaffirming his stance as their enemy started his way towards them.

"I was planning to lead him to the river so I could summon Aquarius, but it's a little more difficult than I thought," Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"Okay. You go find a way to summon her, I'll try to lead him in that direction." Leo urged, allowing his magic power to ripple around him.

"A-are you sure?"

"Go, Lucy!" Leo instructed, and he took on the charging Erigor the best he could. Frowning, Lucy started to search around the area for _any _source of water that she could find. Erigor and Leo continued to go at it, and she sensed a powerful attack coming up as she ran around the battle to search for an easy way to get to the river without being crushed by the flying debris.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor roared at Leo, while Leo also readied himself by firing up the starlight magic in his fists, ready to cut through the attack. The two clashed, an explosion rocking the area.

Lucy had dodged behind the rocks as the explosion ripped forward, but climbed up to see Erigor's back was turned to her … and she was close to him. Leo noticed her, but his eyes did not betray her position to Erigor. No, the wind mage was attempting to taunt Leo.

"Think that'll work against me, spirit? I've still got a lot of power left!" He began to chortle, throwing his arms to his sides.

_Now's my chance!_ Lucy told herself, climbing up behind Erigor and readying her whip, knowing that Leo was distracting the enemy well enough. _Time to start working on your own battle skills, Lucy!_

She swung back her whip and threw it forward, aiming it just right to snap against and wrap around Erigor's throat. It caught him off guard, pulling him backwards and stumbling back onto the ground as his wind temporarily ceased. "W-what the -?"

Lucy moved forward, raising one of her legs up high ready to deliver a devastating blow to his head with her boot (and unknowingly providing a bit of fanservice for Erigor as well). He was knocked unconscious happily. It's probably a good thing that Lucy didn't know why he had such a creepy smile on his face …

"You're getting better, Lucy!" Leo flashed a thumbs up at the celestial mage he called his owner, straightening his posture.

"Eheheh … I still feel worn out …" She mumbled, her body aching as she recoiled her whip. "Do you know which way my group took off in …?"

"I don't even know who was in your group." Leo answered truthfully. He hadn't come forward to the Earthland soon enough to see who'd been with her prior.

"Ah … well, they took off this way, so I'm going to try to find them." Lucy answered, yawning. "Leo, errr, would you mind going back …? You're draining my energy …"

Leo nodded. "Don't be afraid to summon me again, Lucy!" He waved, disappearing in a golden flash back to the spirit world he called home.

"Since when have I been afraid of you? As I recall, you were the one afraid of me," Lucy mumbled, but smiled as she looked over at the unconscious Erigor on the ground. _I better go before he somehow wakes up._

*  
>"Geh, somehow I know everyone's fighting someone <em>but<em> me!" Gajeel howled, trying to urge his companion to move faster. He took a moment to sniff the air, tilting his head. "What is that?"

Natsu suddenly felt a pressure in the area and he felt the bowl with the very last of his meal in it slip from his fingers and clatter on the ground beneath. A cold shiver ran up his spine as his senses tried to hone in on the source. _That feels like … like …_

"Ooh, is that an enemy I sense?" Gajeel grinned, turning his head in the direction that Natsu started to look in. "Let's go take him out -!"

_Aaah shit, Gajeel, don't!_ _That's not someone you want to fight!_ Natsu wanted to shout, but Gajeel was about to charge forward without hesitation. So Natsu did the next best thing: he stuck out his foot and tripped the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, flame ass?" Gajeel growled dangerously as his gaze darkened towards Natsu, pushing himself off the ground after being unceremoniously tripped. "We're in bit of a hurry!"

_Hurry in that direction and you'll get yourself killed._ Natsu wanted to say, but of course couldn't. He doubted Gajeel would listen to anything he wrote, so he merely continued to act. He let his stomach bloat before spitting out strings of fire, which formed a meshed cage of flames around Gajeel. Undboutedly, Gajeel's jaw dropped open.

"Oy, what the f*cking hell do you think you're doing?" He roared, batting his hand at the flames but pulling it back the moment they scorched his hand. "Turning traitor or something?"

_Firstly, you never checked to see what side I was on before dragging me out here. You're lucky that I _am _on your side. Secondly, how the hell can you not sense that?_ These words wouldn't reach him, but his face clearly read "Are you kidding me?"

Gajeel didn't feel like arguing. The best way to describe Gajeels' reactions was an "on/off " switch: sometimes he would be calmer and think things through, and other times he would be so riled up that it didn't matter what one did to stop him. It seemed that this situation applied to the latter. Growling, he allowed his greenish metallic magic to seep out and harden his skin into scales so he'd be able to walk past the fiery wall. "So _you_ wanna fight? Damn, and we don't have time for this!" He growled, walking past the flames.

Natsu let the flames drop, scowling. _I don't want to fight _you_, I want to keep you from fighting THAT!_ Too late; Gajeel took an iron fist swing at Natsu, and he dodged it to the side. But before the fight could break out into an all out war, the pressure that they both had sensed shot through them. It did not have any physical effect on the world around them; it was merely a lifeforce pressure, radiating from the heart of the valley. Gajeel fell forward while Natsu backed up a few steps, both clearly in shock from the force. Natsu looked at Gajeel as he tried to shakily pull himself together, standing up as the scales retreated.

_You felt that too … the pressure of what would have killed you._ Natsu noted that Gajeel grew tenser, as the larger dragon slayer turned his upper body around to stare off into the woods with wide eyes. "Right now … what was that?"

_It felt really strange. It came from the direction that pinky was trying to keep me from going in. _Gajeel hated to admit it, but he felt a shudder run down his back. He turned to see if Natsu had sensed it too, but the look on his face … it was downcast, thinking, _knowing._ _He knows what it was. He f*cking knows!_ "Oy!" Gajeel growled, grabbing Natsu by the ear and forcing him to look at him. "You know what that was! Tell me!"

Gajeel was only greeted by silence, though Natsu bared his teeth as a warning to let go. "Gaah, we don't have time for this! We have to get you to them!" The Iron Dragon Slayer howled, releasing Natsu's ear and pointing his finger an inch away from Natsu's face. "You're going to tell me what the hell that was _after_ you heal them, got it?"

_I don't even know who you're talking about, and as for telling you … it might be better not to._ But Gajeel mistook the solemn gaze as a 'yes,' and he urged Natsu to hurry on. Natsu wasn't happy that Gajeel couldn't read him as well as others could, but if he could distract him from running in _that_ direction, he'd gladly take the opportunity.

*  
>Lucy found the new encampment soon enough, surprising those there.<p>

"You beat him that quickly?" Hibiki asked, mildly impressed. _You make yourself sound far too humble._

"Eheh," Lucy chuckled. "My spirits helped me, and now I'm sore …" she slouched forward as if to prove a point. She helped Erza lay out properly as Hibiki tried to reestablish connections with his Archive magic.

"Do you need me for anything else, Princess?" Virgo asked. "How about punishment?"

"No punishment." Lucy deadpanned. "You can return, Virgo." Virgo bowed before she vanished back to the spiritual world.

The Celestial Spirit mage sighed, resting the side of her head against her arm as she sat near Erza. "I wonder when Gajeel will get back … or if Wendy and the others will beat him to it." _Either way, they need to hurry –_

"There you are," came an icy growl over her shoulder, and Lucy jumped as she spun around to see the dark face of Gajeel Redfox staring back at her. _I still have to get used to him._

"Ah, Gajeel!" Lucy sighed in relief. _You nearly gave me a heart attack!_ "Did you find him?"

"Of course I did! He reeks!" Gajeel howled, holding his nose and ignoring the glare from Natsu, who stepped out from behind him.

Natsu shifted his gaze over to Lucy, then to the stranger. Another stranger was holding his leg as he leaned up against a tree, and on the ground, a familiar redhead lay, twitching as a thick purple poison was spreading up her arm. Why did his heart skip a beat when he realized it was Erza? _I blame the Etherion from last time._

"Natsu! I'm so happy to see you again!" Lucy cheered in relief, hopping up to greet him. "Erza and Ren were poisoned by a mages' snake on our mission here, we don't know how to get rid of it! Gajeel said he smelled you so –"

_Ah, so now things make a whole lot more sense._ He nodded in response, walking over and examining the poison the best he could.

Hibiki looked back from his work on the Archive table, closely examining the new arrival. "So this is 'Salamander' …" Hibiki noted as he stood near Lucy, the both of them watching Natsu work with interest. The Archive mage had heard of Salamander, but no reconnaissance had ever obtained visuals of him. He'd been expecting someone bulkier, heftier, and even flirtacious. A one-armed, short and silent pointy-eyed mage was not his initial vision. "He's not really what I expected!"

"Mmm, his appearance does catch people off guard, but he actually _surpasses_ the rumors about him." Lucy agreed with a proud smile.

"So what exactly is his magic?" Hibiki inquired. "He has some healing abilities, correct? And 'Salamander' is known for using a form of flame magic."

"Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer." At Lucy's words, Hibiki raised his eyebrows. "I think he's skilled in a few other disciplines too. He's saved us quite a few times already."

_Another Dragon Slayer?_ "Such a rare magic!" He replied in awe. "Then, what level would you put him on? What kinds of skills have you see—"

Hibiki did not continue when he felt an object hit his shoulder, catching it in his hands before it tumbled onto the ground. He blinked when he realized it was a notebook of sorts, and looked over in astonishment to see Salamander glaring at him in a dangerously warning tone. _Mad at me?_ It seemed the pink haired boy had chucked this at him, so he opened it up to the page where the string poked out from to see four words sprawled across the top.

[_Quit talking about me._] Even the words expressed their own levels of irritation.

"Eheh," Lucy chuckled nervously, taking the notebook from Hibiki's hands. "Sorry Natsu."

"Writing your answers? Does that mean you're a mute as well?" The lack of answer and the further darkening of the gaze told Hibiki what he needed to know. "Impressive!"

Natsu's bottom lift shifted, still glaring. He knew the other mage there was collecting information, and he honestly didn't want anyone to know a whole lot about him. _I may have forgotten to tell her _not _to tell others about my abilities, but that doesn't mean everyone can know._ But he would return his attention to the matter at hand.

He gingerly picked up Erza's arm, examining the puncture wounds from the snakes' bite. Pressing down around them, a small trail of purple liquid oozed from the skin, and his nose wrinkled from the putrid smell. But it told him what he needed to know. The poison was imbued with magical properties. But, even with that it was regular poison. He didn't need to switch any major magics for this. _Nor do I want to, with him here … _his eyes shifted back to Gajeel, but then moved to Hibiki, who was clearly watching every little move he made. _Or him._

_But shifting my physical properties shouldn't be a problem._ Dragon Slayers had several "dragonistic" characteristics. Hardening of the skin and enlarging of the canines were several of those characteristics, but he knew if he pushed the fangs enough he could use them for something else other than asserting dominance. He forced his jaw out so it became an overbite, using his magic to shift his teeth around and accommodate enlarging canines in his mouth. He lifted Erza's arm, examining it for the best places to puncture, and before anyone could question what he planned to do, he sunk his fangs into her flesh.

"N-Natsu, what're you doing?" Lucy hollered in shock as she saw him clamp down on Erza's wound, and saw her unconsciously twinge. Ren also cringed, wondering if that could've been him.

"The hell! You got some weird fetish for biting or something?" Gajeel roared, whacking Natsu on the back of his head in an attempt to stop him. Natsu's toothy grip on the arm slid, as his four canine fangs ripped through part of the skin. He sucked in what he could and detached, turning to give the greatest _glare of frustration and doom_ he could muster. _You moron, now the wound will have to be dressed when I'm done._ It also told him that Gajeel knew next to nothing of Dragon Slayer capabilities. _You should be able to do this too but you don't know about it._ He spat the poison on the ground next to him, letting it seep in and wither the grass. It would not affect him or his systems so long as it stayed away from his own blood. Poison was an easy substance to handle without need of another magic.

Lucy shivered as Natsu bit his fangs back down into the same holes, and she could visibly see the poison's surface area shrinking as it pooled in his mouth. "Yuck, it's like a vampire … but is draining the poison really the best thing to do?" She asked, seeing Natsu nod as he spat out the second mouthful.

_Aah, so his canines are hollow. _"It does make sense. Healing magic still needs to rid of the problem, and ridding of most of it before the healing process makes everything a whole lot smoother." Hibiki answered, though he too admitted it was a little unsettling. They said this man was a Dragon Slayer too, right? _If it's the healing magic of Dragon Slayers to tear into flesh like this …_ all he could imagine now was a ferocious little Wendy with blood around the mouth, ruining the image he had before. _Eheheh, I'm sure there are different styles of healing._ He just had to continue telling himself that.

Natsu – who can't read people's thoughts – nodded again with a grin to Hibiki, glad someone understood what he was doing. He spat the rest of the poison into the bushes beyond, watching the leaves begin to shrivel. He nodded to Lucy, who began to dress the wound. "So is the poison completely gone?" She asked, but to her surprise Natsu shook his head. "Huh? How come?"

"Some healing magic," Gajeel grunted. _Bunny Girl probably exaggerated it._

"What a terrible thing to do to a woman," Ren mumbled from where he was. He'd been mostly quiet in his struggle against the poison, but his womanizing nature would _not_ let this go without some kind of verbal expression.

This time Hibiki couldn't answer, so Natsu motioned for his notebook after wiping smudges of the poison on his fingers onto the forest floor. [_Her blood needs to replenish itself first. There are small traces that will keep her ill but will no longer kill her._]

"Ah, I guess that makes sense …" Lucy nodded, holding the notebook in her hands as she turned to Hibiki with a smile. "Great, then we can let Wendy handle the rest!"

_W-wendy?_ Natsu froze at the name, his eyes widening as he hoped the others would drop more hints to clarify. _Wendy … as in Wendy Marvell? The Sky Dragon Slayer? _What was she doing here? But if she was here, then it made things a lot easier for him. _That leaves four left … assuming it's the right Wendy._

The others did not drop any more hints, so he knew to put it aside for now. _Let's focus on the poison. There's still one more victim._ Natsu decided, wiping down the fangs and letting his saliva burn off the remnants. He climbed up and made his way over to Ren, who pulled his leg back in with a scowl at the sight of the fangs.

"… I'm not letting a _man_ bite my leg."

_So you're okay with a snake biting it instead? _Hibiki grinned, feeling bad for his comrade. "Don't worry about it, Ren. We aren't going to tell anyone."


	28. V: Heavens' Keepers

**AN: **Ooooh this chapter is full of excitement. XD We're afraid updates will have to slow down to one a week (college first), we'll try updating sometime on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays. We're also going to start taking turns answering reviews (makes it easier on us) so Kitty'll respond for this chapter. Yes, everyone feels bad for Ren. To keep his dignity we won't write Natsu biting his leg. You can imagine it with sparkles behind the scene if you want to. We'll be destroying at least two more dignities in this arc so we'll get our fun before things turn dark. Rules for voting are in the previous chapter. I'm sorry I brain damaged Masked Bard of Chaos in the PMs (no I'm not – it was good fun!). And I have a feeling some of you are going to go on a research-hunt after this chapter …

**Edolas Poll:** Gildarts – 7*, Erza – 5*, _One_ of the Hooligans – 4*, Lyon – 3*, Mirajane – 3*, Lucy – 2*, Juvia – 1, "Earth Witch" Julianna – 1*, Porlyusica – 1*, Shou – 1, Ichiya – 0, Hibiki – 0, Ultear – 0, Freed – 0*, Bickslow – 0, Evergreen – 0, Macao – 0, Wakaba – 0, Romeo – 0*, Alzack – 0, Bisca – 0, Other – 0. A "*" means potential (meaning there's definitely a personal twist we can toss in!). Remember you can change your votes later on if you want to (some developments might make you want to, who knows?). Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Heavens' Keepers**

* * *

><p>He didn't know why his travelling partner was so gloomy and strict. He didn't understand why she couldn't see the fun in travelling such a great distance, but then again he presumed it was because she would be away from her duties back at her branch. Or perhaps it was menopause. Women become nasty and sullen during that, and she was at an age it could happen … he realized, however, he should push this from his mind before his thoughts continued to anything "unforgivable." Knowing her, she'd be able to sense he even considered it. She was no mind reader but she may as well become one.<p>

Néall continued his journey through the forest, almost feeling light enough to begin whistling a tune. Almost. _There are enemies in this forest at every turn, no need to prematurely alert them of my presence._ He did not have a keen ability to locate his enemies, so he hoped he would be able to stumble across one by chance. Technically he shouldn't even fight any of them … but, if fate tempted it to be so, he would most certainly fight. He hadn't had a good scuffle in a while, except perhaps the verbal ones with Gladyss.

"My, my, did you get lost from the others?" He indentified it as a taunting female voice. Néall turned his head to see a woman, clad in a feathery gown (and, in his opinion, far too revealing), a navy blue ribbon acting as a headband for her short white hair. She stepped out from the shades of the trees, seemingly more confident than most. _Probably a mage. Seems my luck held out!_

Angel, on the other hand, had not seen this man before. He seemed neither afraid nor in awe of her. _Gemini said nothing of him – perhaps a latecomer to their party?_ No, her information told her only twelve mages were sent on the mission (plus the two flying cats). _But perhaps he came anyway?_ It didn't matter. She was fairly certain he was not someone from one of the lower guilds, for his questioning glance stated he didn't know Oracion Seis and he bore no symbol she could recognize.

"Ooh, a Celestial Mage!" Néall spoke with an untold glee when he noted the keys hanging at her side, causing Angel to raise an eyebrow. "So Fiore's still got some hanging around the works, eh?"

"Hey, we're supposed to be enemies." She replied monotonously. "Where are your comrades? You can't possibly believe you can take on an angel alone."

"Believe what you want, but I'm not seeing any angel." Néall did not understand the pun, for he did not know this womans' name. However, he saw her face irk in mild disgust and he second guessed that perhaps that's what she thinks herself to be.

"Then I'll do away with you easily." Came the smirk as she turned the skeletal key between her fingers, her magic jolting through it as it summoned a being from the other world. "Open: Door to the Twins, Gemini!"

A puff of smoke and a figure in the form of a mage he didn't recognize stood before him with a smirk. It took the appearance of some lanky dark-haired mage or another. Néall held vast knowledge of the spirits and knew this one was merely a copy – a mask behind its real form. However, that didn't upset him in the slightest.

"Gemini? Ah yes, one of the Zodiac Constellations, right?" He grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

Gemini didn't answer, though he – or rather, they – frowned at the opponents' knowledge of him. Instead they waited for their contractors' permission to fight and she had yet to give it.

_Tch_. Angel didn't like the attitude of this one. "Gemini, take care of this one quickly if you would."

"Okay!" Came the daring voice from the unknown clone, and Néall watched with interest as it slammed its hands together and ice magic began to form. _So he doesn't just mimic appearances, he mimics magic powers too._ That made things a little more difficult. Gemini fashioned a lance from the ice and threw it on target, but Néall stepped to the side, spinning back when he realized Gemini was directly behind the attack's trajectory in an attempt to 'tag' him. Like he'd let that happen. As amusing it would be to fight himself, he'd rather not. Gemini was preparing himself for another attack, but the man continued to dodge.

_Hmmm, he's pretty flexible at fighting._ Angel noted with an interested grin. Giving Gemini a difficult time tagging was no easily accomplished feat … but then again, perhaps the mage Gemini mimicked was just a slow dolt.

At one point Néall pulled back enough to give himself some time. _No point in not giving any of my contracts some of the fun. _He slipped his fingers into his pocket and withdrew an engraved 'coin' between his fingers. Crafted from a whitish jade stone, it was round with a square puncture in the center while inscriptions sprawled around the edges and along the open surfaces. He flipped it up in the air as it began to glow in a whitish light. "Open: Mansion of the White Tiger, Wèi Xiù!"

The white light erupted from the coin-like object, a creature emerging from the light as the coin fell back into his hand. A humanoid being draped in white furs emerged, with blackened eyes and ears, quite fat around the torso but clearly strong and beastly. Its entire skin was marked in thick red designs while white hair from its head swept below its knees. It had extraordinarily long fingers and claws, and when it snarled the fangs gleamed in the light. A sloshing sound could be heard from inside the large barrel strapped onto its back.

Geminis' – or rather, the ice mage they were copying – eyes raised up in surprise at the sight of the new spirit standing ominously before them. In one way, they recognized the spirit, and in another way they didn't. They knew of the spirit from their realm, but it was strictly forbidden in the contracts from divulging information about other spirits whilst in the Earthland realms unless they had permission from their Celestial King. It was also forbidden to share Earthland matters with one another in the spirit world. This prevents contractors from learning more than they should about spirits should when a spirit accidentally blabs. So the little dancing twins kept quiet on the matter, but still the mages' face betrayed them with a quizzical stare.

"So you're also a Celestial Mage? Interesting, I've never heard of _those_ keys before, if they can even be called keys!" Angel replied in a venomously sugar voice, bringing her gloved fingers to her cheek in thought. "Then I think I'll have to kill you and take them from you."

Néall let a smirk cross his face as well. "I wouldn't take my spirits so lightly, miss. Seeing as how you've never heard of them, I doubt they would want someone who's as ignorant as you."

"Why you -!" Angel gritted her teeth, throwing out her hand. She'd had enough toying with this man, whom she believed was another ally of the mages they foiled previously. "Gemini!"

Gemini didn't need directions. They searched through their cloned mans' brain for an attack that would suit the moment and found it. Slamming the mages' palms together they summoned forth a torrent of ice-like needles all aimed at the new spirit. From their assessment, the new opponent would likely be awkward and slow. They struck but dealt no damage, the shards falling deflecting off the fur, the skin and the hair onto the forest floor, glimmering in the sunlight that streamed through.

_Then it will require greater objects of damage and physical strength._ Gemini decided; its other copied form would be useless against this guy if brute force was necessary. _Then we'll have to continue trying to copy his owner! Piiirrruu piiiirrrruu!_

Gemini fashioned another ice mold but in the form of an axe. With a battle roar they swung it around, clearly aimed at their opponents' spirit at a neck-breaking speed. But the new spirit raised its elongated hand and caught the ice blade in its palm, growling as it wrapped its fingers around the blade and shattered it. Gemini was caught off guard and did not have time to react before the spirit charged and knocked them against one of the nearby trees, winding them. _This mage is not strong enough to deal with this spirit._ _Neither is our other copied form. _With that realization, their eyes momentarily darted back to Angel before jumping out of the way of another swipe of the dangerous claws.

_Looks like Gemini's having a hard time on their own. _Angel was not thrilled by this, but it also meant she'd found a worthwhile enemy. She traced her fingers around another golden skeletal key, deciding that this battle would be worth it. "Open: Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

A dark-skinned, red and white clad spirit emerged, sporting a large metal gun-like tail. A flower-shaped collar hung around his throat, and his arms were protected in wired gauze. He seemed to be at the ready, thrilled to have come out.

"So you can summon two spirits at once? And another Zodiac spirit at that … I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that from you." Néall commented, but a frown still stretched across his face. "But I'm surprised you yourself haven't started fighting."

"That's not how I work." Angel shrugged contemptuously. "Scorpio, if you would?"

"We are ready!" Scorpio declared with a smile towards Angel before darting after the enemies' spirit, already knowing that Gemini shared the same contractor.

Néall felt a mild disgust as he watched Scorpio dash after Wèi Xiù, but it did not come from a belief that he might be outweighed. On the contrary, he had other spirits he could rely on should Wèi Xiù need them … but he believed he didn't. No, rather it was the attitude of the other Celestial Mage. "So you don't fight at all?"

"Sand Buster!" Scorpio waited for Gemini to finish distracting their enemy before squatting on his limbs, pointing the stinger in Wèi Xiùs' direction. The sand ripped at the beasts' direction, causing him to growl as he closed his dark eyes, temporarily blinded by the attack.

"Of course not. That's what the spirits are for. It's what they enjoy doing." Angel explained, her face darkening. "Who are we to deprive them of that?"

Gemini acted in its temporary inability to concentrate, shooting another blast of ice at it, succeeding in knocking it back. It bellowed an empty howl as it spun around, its hair beginning to turn a yellowy color as the liquid in its barrel sloshed ever more. The two Zodiac spirits knew this to be a bad sign.

"Whatever gave you the idea that they enjoy fighting above all else?" Néall let his arms hand loosely at his sides as he began to advance towards Angel. "Your comrades _and_ your spirits would kill you for thinking like that if you said that where I am from. But then again, you're simply from Fiore, aren't you?"

"And you aren't? Well, this is the way we do things here." Came the taunting demeanor. She noticed he was still approaching her as their spirits continued to wage their war, Gemini and Scorpio too absorbed in watching their spirit enemy than their owners. "Oh? Are you planning to try to fight me?"

"Precisely." He grinned. He was about to charge forward with his fists clenched, but a sheet of ice shot between him and Angel, forcing him to pause. He turned with an annoyed glance to see that Gemini had chanced to look away from their fight to his and Angel's. "Willing to help her, are you?" No answer came from Gemini.

Wèi Xiù grew fed up with the spirits he considered to be pests. Growling his empty, echoed moan, he raised his lengthy claws and reached back, grabbing the edges of the barrel and hoisting it up off his back. His fingernails punctured holes in the wooden edges, and a foul smelling yellow ooze seeped out from its inside. It then heavily swung around in a circle, the ooze shooting out from the holes. Scorpio blocked it with his sand, though the ooze began to eat away at his defense. _Acid? Stomach acid?_ Hard to believe but it was true.

Gemini barely defended themselves in time, but made it by falling onto their forms' back and creating an ice-like shield. Wèi Xiù would not have this. Snarling, he ripped the barrel open further and held it over the shield, watching the acid drip down and dissolve the ice as if the ice had never been there in the first place. Large yellow globs stung at Gemini as their eyes widened in surprise, and the two twins began to holler, changing back into their original forms. _We didn't tag a strong enough mage!_

Distracted by the spirits' battle, Angel failed to notice that Néall was moving. The ice wall shattered, catching her off guard as a kick struck her in the stomach, knocking her back against the ground. Néall had no qualms in taking her down. She wasn't used to this kind of battle. _Dare I summon a third spirit?_

"Gemini!" Scorpio shouted, but the acid had already eaten away Gemini's energy, dissolving the spirits' manifestation into golden sparks as it returned to the Spirit World. _We are in trouble, yeah! _He turned to look at his contractor, but the beast merely got in his way as it tried to spill the foul smelling, yellow acid from the barrel onto him.

"Having such a revolting spirit …" Angel grumbled, shakily climbing back onto her feet. "So unintelligent too …!"

"Just because Wèi Xiù doesn't speak doesn't mean he's stupid. He simply _growls_. It's his nature to be the belly of the beast." Néall frowned. "And what have I told you about insulting my spirits?"

"This isn't over!" Angel hissed, about to grab one of her other keys. Who could she summon? Aries? _I have no choice, Gemini is out of commission for now!_

"You'll have to forgive me … I'm not interested in summoning more of my spirits or prolonging a battle in which I cannot personally partake in." Néall took a deep breath and crossed his arms in an "X" shape over his chest, forcing his magical energy to activate. But this time it was no white light from the flip of a coin; instead, his magic began to drift out in a bluish hue, everything paling in comparison to the brilliance that began to form. Angel could only pull back as he threw out his arms, as he shouted: "Manifest: Form of the Blue Star!"

*  
>Racer returned to the ancient cave, carrying Wendy over his shoulder. He set the girl on the floor, seeing her slump over. "Damn, I might've hit her too hard."<p>

"You've returned so early again, Racer. As expected of you." Brain smiled fondly. "Good job on retrieving the Sky Priestess. Where is Cobra?"

"Back there, fighting the mages that were with her." Racer shrugged. "He will keep them at bay."

Brain frowned. _That is no good. _"Racer, you and Cobra should continue the search like we normally planned. The others can handle the alliance mages. He can use Nirvana to torment the enemies however he likes."

"Heh," Racer chuckled. "Cobra's been itching to battle, and you're tearing him away from it again? I'm not going to tell him that."

"Don't worry … he can hear me."

*  
>The two ice mages grew frustrated with the snake mage, feeling that their battle was going nowhere. <em>He can read our movements too well!<em> Gray folded his hands as he outstretched them. "Ice Make: Swords!" Twin swords construed from ice appeared in his hands, twirling them between his fingers. _How do we get him?_

"Ice Make: Gorilla!" Lyon summoned forth a tall, snarling gorilla, watching it beat its chest before it charged after Cobra. _Go on, Gray!_

Gray didn't need to hear it. He ran forward at Cobra, the swords at the ready. _Erza fought with swords and lost because of the snake, so I'll need to be careful of it._ He swung mindlessly at Cobra, but he just dodged each and every time. The ice gorilla waited for Gray to force Cobra in turning his back before raising one of its giant fists and smashing down, but Cobra dodged it. _Interesting, having to battle something that cannot think._ The gorilla would be worth fighting, and so would the white haired mage. But this dark haired ice mage seemed to be merely an annoyance. The snake trailed after Lyon, its fangs wide open.

_So he's afraid of Cubelious, then?_ Cobra chuckled to himself. Oh, how he loved dealing with enemies. Though it would be a great disappointment if the fight ended too early. Bored of the one-sided swordplay, he threw his leg up where he predicted the sword would pass over, shattering one in half and forcing Gray to stumble. _Damn, he really can read movements!_

"I can read more than that." Cobra laughed. "I can hear it _all._ Your actions, your movements, your breathing, your thoughts. It all can be heard so easily!"

Gray didn't know if it was true or not, but he did know not to underestimate this mages' perceptiveness. He swung the one sword he had left, but it too was soon broke into many pieces. The snake wrapped itself around the gorilla, squeezing until the ice shattered.

"Ice Make: Tiger!" Lyon programmed his ice creation to target their enemy, but paused when he saw a glint of purple trail behind Gray. "Watch out, the snake -!"

Gray turned his head in time to be whapped in the stomach by the snake's great tail, winded as he was tossed up and back away from the battle. The snake continued to follow him, its fangs outstretched as it flapped its wings …_ Wait, wings? The snake can fly!_ He kicked its jaw away in time before he started to fall back to the ground.

"Heheh, your plans aren't that bad." Cobra sneered as he dealt with Lyons' ice tiger. "But it does no good if I know of them."

_Heh! _Gray snickered himself as he pressed his hands to the ground as he started to land behind Cobra, forcing his magic into the ground. "Ice Make: Geyser!"

Great crystalline forms of ice shot out at Cobra's back, nearly getting him but the poisonous mage dodged once more. _It'll take more than that._

Gray landed on the ground, but saw the snakes' jaws a foot or two away from his own face. Stunned, he acted as quickly as he could, grabbing one of the snakes' fangs before it could clamp down on his face and pushed its head away with the other hand, fighting back its reptilian strength. _Get off me, you stupid snake!_ Gray shoved back so hard that the fang he grasped broke off in his hand, the snake drawing back in a heavy hiss. The fang dripped poison but it would not harm him. _It only works if it gets inside of you. _He decided. It was the mage that could give poisonous fumes, and he was the real threat.

"You hurt Cubelios!" Cobra snarled as he managed to shatter the ice tiger, beginning to boil over with fury. _I will get you, Ice Mage! _He was mustering up the power to force another poisonous breath, and this one he intended to aim in heavy concentration at Gray.

_We need to end this soon. If we leave Eve unattended for too long, the poison could damage him permanently._ Lyons' eyes narrowed as he saw Cobra sneer even further.

"Maybe I should aim for your fallen comrade, if that's what you prefer –" Suddenly, as if interrupted by a new thought, Cobra scowled and rolled his eyes. "Of course I can hear you. Well, if that's what you want, Brain …" He turned to his flying snake as it glanced at him curiously. _We can use Nirvana to get back at them … we _will _get that ice mage. _"Let's go Cubelios." He replied, and the snake swept low to let him stand on its back. It was still distressed by losing its right fang, but it would trust in Cobra.

"Hey, wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" Gray howled at Cobra and the snake, but they ignored him as they took off and away from the battle. _God damn it, the enemies keep running!_

"Gray, I'm going to take Eve back to the base." Lyon said, throwing his jacket over to Gray. He shook the small white cat awake. "Charle, are you okay?"

"Dizzy, but well enough thank you," she mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her head.

Lyon bent down to scoop Eve up off the ground. "Gray, you take Charle go in the direction Racer went. See if you can find their base."

_Tch, don't order me around._ But Gray understood to keep his tongue in situations like this. "Got it. And I'm not your servant, take your own jacket."

"No, you'll need it more if you run into Cobra again." Lyon replied, his bare back turned to Gray. "Good luck."

"Take the fang with you. It might help give some clues as to what the poison is." Gray mumbled as he capped off the ends in ice to prevent the poison from spilling over or spoiling, tossing it to Lyon. The cat-eyed mage caught and pocketed it, and with that he started to retrace his steps back, going in the direction he believed their meeting point was. _It may have shifted, but it should still be in this general direction_!

"Let's go. Whatever they want Wendy for can't be good." Charle called Gray back from his thoughts, and he nodded back to the cat. "Right." But as they went running off on their own, he couldn't help but feel that his magic seemed rather useless against Oracion Seis. _Normally we'd have the enemy beat by now, but lately my magic's been pathetic … no, for now I need to focus on getting us all back together. Otherwise Erza, Ren and Eve are all in danger of dying._

*  
>Wendy woke up with a grunt, the back of her head feeling a little numb from the earlier blow. <em>Where am I …? <em>She vaguely wondered, pushing herself upright and rubbing the back of her head. The ground felt damp and salty … the room was dark, illuminated by small amounts of candlelight. She blinked a few times, taking in the new scene. _A cave._

Her heart began to beat faster as she panicked, looking around. _Was I captured? That's right, I was knocked out! _What should she do? _I'm not a fighter, so what do I do? Can I make a run for it -?"_

"Good to see you're awake … Wendy."

Eeping as she turned around, hastily standing up, she saw a dark skinned man staring back at her with an eerie grin. _It's that man in Oracion Seis … 'Brain,' right? Come on Wendy, be a little brave!_ She tried to reassure herself, but her kind and naïve nature interfered. She tried backing up a few steps, but bumped into something behind her. Squeaking again, she turned around to see a large object in her way. It was T-shaped, decorated in dark blues and golds with lacrima chains stretched all around its sides. "A coffin?"

"Wendy," Brain's deep voice boomed as he walked towards her, his staff clanking against the caves' floor. She could also hear slight snores, but she wasn't sure where it originated from. "You are going to heal this man for me."

_W-what? _"I – I can't bring back the dead!" She answered hesitantly. It was the truth but she feared he wouldn't believe her. Yet he merely sneered more.

"Don't worry. He isn't dead."

"I won't do it!" _I'm with the alliance, I can't do as the enemy asks!_ Even she knew this. _Besides, I have to save my energies for Erza-san, Ren-san and Eve-kun!_ _I have to resist, even if they try to hurt me!_ That wasn't appealing, but she needed to keep her strength. She wouldn't fail her first large-scale mission. She wouldn't make Cait Shelter look like a joke, even if her fighting abilities were meager. She wouldn't disappoint Charle or anyone who needed her.

"You will heal him … or, I should say you _must_." He slammed the butt of his staff down, the vibrations of magic echoing against the chain lacrimas. The lacrimas briefly glowed red as they snapped apart, heaping into piles on the floor. A bluish light began to eat away at the lid of the coffin, liquid lacrima oozing out from its contents. But as it dripped away into a puddle on the floor, her mouth could only hang open as she saw the man strapped inside, held back by chains and seals and metal bars, almost as if he'd been crucified. The azure lacrima had seeped into his skin and cracked it, hardening his body in places and keeping him in a coma-like state. The bluish hair, the tattoo under his right eye … she, without a doubt, recognized him: and it crushed her heart to see him in such a state. She couldn't find the words to speak as she felt her body grow colder.

"This man is Jellal." Brain announced for her, confirming what she already knew but wish she had remained ignorant of. "A man who once infiltrated the Council. You owe him a debt, don't you?"

"B-but …!" _I can't heal him if the enemy wants to use him … but I am in debt to him …_ though she met him when she was barely five years old, and most memories of him were hazy, she still remembered him without a doubt._ But Erza and the others need my help, I can't use all my energy and leave them to die! What should I do? What should I do? _She panicked, unable to decide. She wished Charle or someone else could be there with her, but they weren't. _What happens if I refuse? What happens if I don't? I …_

"What's he doing here?" She asked out loud, forcing her voice to work.

"This man is a ghost possessed by a ghost," Brain continued, staring at her with the haunted eyes. "A pitiful idealist. Now if you want to repay him, hurry and revive him."

_He seems to know Jellal. Which must explain how he knows of me … but …_ she swallowed nervously, bowing her head to the floor so she didn't have to look at either of them.

Brain did not appreciate her hesitation or her stalling by refusing to answer. He pulled out a knife from his belt, raising it up near Jellal's throat. "If you don't revive him, I _will _kill him." Her head shot up, worried brown eyes watching, but she still couldn't talk. He proceeded to aim to slit his throat, but Wendy shrieked at him.

"Don't do it!" _Thunk!_ The blade hit the back of the coffin nearly half an inch away from his throat, but Brain sneered as Wendy felt a small amount of relief. He knew how to handle a childs' emotions above all else. _She will do it._

"Heal him. It should be easy for you." He continued. "The Lost Magic, Healing Magic. If you don't use it now, then when will you?"

_To save the others, especially Erza-san and Eve-kun._ She knew this, but to see Jellal in this state … someone who had helped her in the past so long ago, kept her alive. _I can't leave him here either, can I?_

"Do it!" Brain ordered. He wouldn't put up with stalling for much longer.

_What do I do? What do I do? Jellal … I know he's done some bad things lately, but I still … I don't know what to think …! Why am I so useless? Why can't I choose? Why can't I do anything? Charle, someone, please come find me!_

*  
>Gray charged forward as fast as he could, Charle riding on his back. She was conserving her energy for when they might need to fly, but he didn't care. He was angry. <em>Every battle has gone poorly so far, why can't we just get them?<em> It was irritating, it was vexing … at least _three_ of them were down and Wendy was captured. _Master and the others are all counting on us, we have to be able to take them down!_

"Slow down, Gray!" Charle warned. "You're going to charge over the edge at this rate!"

_Edge?_ Gray called his attention back to his surroundings, stopping a few feet before he really did run over the edge of a large 'hole' in the earth, where numerous waterfalls fell down into its depths around an island of sorts. It seemed surreal, abandoned, and perfect all at once.

_This place … it looks really suspicious. Perhaps this could be their base?_ Oh he hoped he could be that lucky. _Not a good idea to charge in there alone, but Wendy is likely here if they are located here. We need to retrieve her._

"Charle, your wings!" Gray told her. "We should check out the area down there!"

Charle huffed as she used her Anima magic to let her wings spring forward, grasping the back of the white coat. "I know that." She flew him down to the island below, and they began to explore it.

"Weeennndyy!" Charle called out, hoping her friend would call back. But no answer came.

_Where do we start looking?_ He wondered, deciding to trail the edges of the island to look around the cliff sides, the waterfalls, and the more obviously seen areas.

_Fresh tracks!_ Gray noted the various fresh footprints in the mud near the water, and glanced to see which direction they went in. One led to a side with a cave, and he grinned. "Oy, Charle, let's go!"

"W-wait, where are you going?" the feline snapped, but followed him nonetheless when she realized what he saw. _A cave? Could this be their base of operations?_

He ran across the stones, climbing a small distance up to the caves' entrance and pushing himself in. But with a few steps in so his eyes could adjust to the darkness, his heart froze in place.

He saw Wendy, crying as she was on her knees; a tall young man stood in front of her, one he couldn't recognize by sight and because he was turned away from him. He saw Brain, a disgustingly triumphant expression on his face. _What is this?_ "Oy, what did you do to Wendy?" He growled, his fists clenching as he boldly entered the cave, Charle following.

"I'm sorry … I owed this man a huge debt …" Wendy sniffed as she saw Gray, wiping at the tears streaming down her face. Jellal glanced blankly at her for a moment, unsure of what to feel. He didn't understand anything; he didn't know why he was here. He watched the poor girl exhaust herself and slump over, hearing a small feline voice call out for her.

"Wendy!" Charle shouted, beginning to fly her way over to her fallen friend even if it meant nearing the enemies.

"It is good to see you awake again, Jellal." Brain grinned with a proud nod.

_Jellal …?_ Gray felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the mans' back, the one Wendy had cried for before slipping into unconsciousness. _The one from Erza's past? _That_ Jellal?_ He had never met the man face to face, but he didn't want to believe that that guy had survived the Etherion … _just what happened here?_

Jellal didn't know what to do. His eyes trailed from 'Wendy' and the cat, then to the dark-skinned man beaming at him, as if he were familiar … but in truth he didn't comprehend anything around him. _Just what is going on?_ He turned to where the entrance of the cave was, and saw another mage standing there. Their eyes met, and too many emotions to count crossed between one another in that short, split second. But it was more than enough.

*  
>Ren was clearly far from happy. But surprisingly he put up with it. <em>Good thing he realized how necessary it was, <em>Hibiki sighed from relief as he watched Natsu clean off his fangs and retract them into normal canine teeth. _However, he's the more interesting one._ A Dragon Slayer, a healer of some sorts, a wandering mage by the name of 'Salamander,' a reputed flame mage … _it will be interesting to see what he does next._

"Thank you, Natsu!" Lucy sighed in relief, finishing the bandaging on Ren's leg (that was something he appreciated). "I know it was probably inconvenient …"

_I'd've been happier if he had told me why he dragged me here in the first place._ Natsu glared at Gajeel, who was terrible at reading him. "What're you starin' at? Still wanna fight?" Definitely terrible.

_I suppose I should stay around a bit, especially if they mentioned Wendy. But it's still not a really good idea for me to be here._ Why? Let's see … Gajeel sought a fight, Lucy's spirits could descend on him if he accidentally brushed her keys, the man called Hibiki was an information-seeker, 'Ren' clearly wasn't pleased with him, and he still felt mildly uncomfortable around the redhead, even if she was asleep and he couldn't _really _decipher why. He sat down and scratched at his leg, noticing it felt a little bit numb. _That's odd … must've fallen asleep._

He didn't like the atmosphere in this forest either. When he first entered, it had only been the old, ancient one … then came in others. These guys, for one. Then that one Gajeel had tried to run to … and he could feel two more pressures that unsettled him. One felt rather nauseating right now and he didn't appreciate it.

"I wonder how the others are faring …" Lucy continued, wanting to keep a conversation going before anything went awkward. "Hibiki, maybe you can try making contact again?"

"I was planning to." He nodded with a kind greeting, sending a wink at Lucy before snapping his fingers and allowing the screen to appear in front of him.

"Tch, this is really boring …" Gajeel mumbled. "Can I go and fight?"

"It'd be better to keep you here for now, Gajeel-kun. In case someone comes and attacks us, we need to be able to carry everyone and fight them back." Hibiki answered. "One enemy already attacked us and we moved, but we don't know what will come next."

"Geh, I'm missing all the good fights!" Gajeel moaned, folding his hands behind his hair and leaning against the tree. "If someone else comes back, I'm going!"

"That's Gajeel all right," Lucy grumbled. Natsu agreed with her.

Ren was able to speak well enough. "Hibiki, where do you think the others are?"

"I don't have a clue, but my tracers are indicating that there are a few points scattered about. I'm not sure if they're enemies or our fr-ds."

"So wha - o - ?" Lucy asked, turning to look at Hibiki as he typed on his Archive magic.

"—Nue - tac -" Came Hibiki's reply.

Natsu blinked. _They definitely said more words, why did I only hear that many? Wait, what did they say?_ A bad feeling was creeping into him … a feeling he could both recognize and couldn't. The nausea grew stronger. Something was calling to him, yet at the same time eating away at him. He felt the bone press against his throat in a cold chatter, the clicking involuntarily occurring. _This shouldn't be happening ..._ _I didn't switch my magic at all lately … then … why is this …?_

_Why is this happening now? It can't be – why – thoughts ….? _He blinked, shaking his head. Nothing was making sense in his mind, nor in his words. _Can … wha …?_ He raised his hand to his forehead, grabbing the side as his vision began to sway. For a moment, he knew exactly what it was … and then it didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Hey, Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, seeing Natsu stand up and sway as he blinked a few times. It didn't look like he heard her either. "Natsu?"

Natsu shot a confused glance over to Hibiki, who began to worry just as much as Lucy. Natsu took a step forward and nearly fell over. Hibiki jumped forward and grabbed him before he did so, hearing a raspy, staggering noise hissing from the Dragon Slayer's throat. _Maybe the poison did get into him? Then what do we do? He seemed perfectly fine for the last ten minutes or so, and the poison acted right away on Erza-san and Ren …_

"What's happening to him? Did the poison affect him?" Lucy scurried forward as well while Ren watched from where he was, his leg still too numb from the draining.

"Hey, is he okay?" Ren questioned, this time not quite so bitterly.

Gajeel replied sternly, his eyes flashing a deeper red in worry as he, Lucy and Hibiki helped him lie on the ground. Gajeel checked the pulse while he noted Natsu's eyes were dialating. "I don't think it's the poison, but the brat's having a stroke."

*  
>Néall frowned as the blue light trickled and faded away into invisible energy, the woman lying defeated and unconscious in front of him. "You summoned a spirit to stand in the way of the fire, but it doesn't work well when the energy is spirit energy, does it?" He didn't enjoy having to send a spirit back utterly defeated the moment it came out, but when it happened it happened. It didn't give him any appreciation of the mage he had just defeated though.<p>

He heard a growl behind him, and turned to see Wèi Xiù standing there, awaiting further orders. Scorpio still stood in the Earthland realm, badly drained but here nonetheless.

"Thank you, Wèi Xiù." He nodded to his spirit, giving a wave. "I hope you enjoyed coming out for once!" The beast merely growled again, settling its barrel back onto its back as it began to repair itself. It was empty, it was hungry … it needed to return and feast. But it seemed thrilled nonetheless as it vanished back into a whitish energy, back to the world from whence it came.

"Scorpio, before you return to your world …" Néall turned to the Zodiac spirit before he could return. "Would you care to sign your contract over to me?"

"Excuse us?" Scorpio raised an eyebrow, his fingers going into their signature "claw" pose as his tail curled back up over his head. He should return to the spirit world, but the other mage had caught his attention.

Néall shoved his hands into his jacket pocket after returning his spirits' 'key,' reuniting it with the others. "I believe the rules of the Zodiac spirits are a little different, are they not? If the contractor is defeated in battle, their remaining spirits can be asked if they wish to sign over the contract. If the contractor is dead, then they are either automatically signed over or lost."

"That is correct. Then are you asking us?" Scorpio frowned, standing taller, prouder. He knew this was the case, but even then he wanted to be cautious.

"I am asking_ you_. My name is Néall O'Brien, and I hail from the House of Octantis."

Scorpio began to stutter. "T-The House of Octantis …?" _What are they doing here?_

"That's right. I do not have experience in handling the Zodiac Spirits, merely the Mansion Spirits … but I would be honored if you would consider it." Néall offered a bow, a sly grin still across his face.

_Our contractor is defeated … and he is offering us a choice. _Scorpio thought hard for a moment, knowing the seriousness behind his choice. _But he truly does seem to hail from there. If we agree a contract with him, then …_ it would be better for him, would it not? Néall had proven he could manage a spirit, and a grand one at that. "… We're in agreement, then!" He flashed a grin, the key fading from Angel's pouch and landing in Néalls' hand as he delicately wrapped his fingers around it.

"Anything I should know about you, Scorpio?"

"Heh, we're not that busy except when we're with Aquarius, yeah!" Scorpio nodded.

"I understand … then, I hope to train with you in the future." Néall bowed again as Scorpio vanished back to the Celestial Realm. Néall beamed as he fastened the key to against his pouch, knowing he'd have to readjust it later to keep the key protected. He knew the other two spirits, and any more Angel had, had been sent back before she lay defeated, so it would be rude to ask them to join him. And if he killed her, they may not think highly of him. _Ah, the honor of being a Celestial Mage …_ this time, he whistled as he walked away, back into the woods in hopes of stumbling across another. _Maybe I'll get lucky and find another before nightfall a few hours from now._

*  
>A lack of color, a lack of visibility, but pinpricks of light shone around the space. Two stood across from one another, both hazy in the others' eyes, but visible nonetheless. Conscious, unconscious, real, unreal, who knew? All that mattered was that here and now, the two men could watch each other, seeing each others' face-to-face for the first time, even if they wouldn't remember the faces they saw.<p>

_Don't you know me? _The lips spoke to the other, though no words could be heard. _Why is it that you can find everyone but me?_

_Because you shouldn't exist … it's impossible for you to exist._

_Yet here I am. I've been allowed the chance to rise, to think as a whole, to call to you. Tell them – no, tell _him_ I exist. Tell the Birther to come and find me._


	29. V: Slippery Slope

**AN: **Three things made this chapter late. First: Kitty had a headache Saturday night. Second: We both had big exams on Monday, and we had to study for them on Sunday night. Third: We had a biiiig debate about whether or not to do a "dream / flashback / false memory / real memory / you name it" scene in this chapter, mostly because it's an opportune time to do it but you're not going to get the answers until something happens that isn't going to happen for at least a few arcs. We went with the yes and then we had to write it. Y'all are probably ecstatic at all the new hints we're dropping like bombs, aren't you? But here's the fun part: guess WHO it is, and WHY the scene is written as it is (we are looking for something in particular). The first person to guess it correctly at any point in time before we reveal it will get ONE question answered in whole (meaning no trolls - and it will be answered in a PM so only YOU know). If you get it wrong, Foxy will troll. Good luck! XD

And we hate to do this, really do, but we just realized that it's _impossible_ for us to do one of the Hooligans in Edolas. We could suck one of them up to Edolas, and we knew we'd have to be really careful about mentioning a few things about them, but all of them are currently in possession of something that … well, would spoil the plot a little too early for our liking. So **Moonless Eclipse, JohnTitor, Black Blood Alliance and Masked Bard of Chaos**, if you would kindly recast that one vote? Thank you and once again, sorry. Foxy'll answer this time (she's the psycho one).

**Edolas Poll:** Gildarts – 10*, Erza – 6*, Mirajane – 4*, Lyon – 4*, Lucy – 2*, "Earth Witch" Julianna – 2*, Freed – 2*, Juvia – 1, Porlyusica – 1*, Romeo – 1*, Shou – 1, Ichiya – 0, Hibiki – 0, Ultear – 0, Bickslow – 0, Evergreen – 0, Macao – 0, Wakaba – 0, Alzack – 0, Bisca – 0, Other – 0. A "*" means potential Remember you can change your votes later on if you want to (some developments might make you want to, who knows?). Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there would probably be a lot more angst and a lot less screaming about comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Slippery Slope**

* * *

><p>Bluish hair, a tattoo under the right of two dark eyes, tall, lean, and the image of a leader. <em>So this is 'Jellal.'<em> Gray kept his calm composure, but in truth his mind performed summersaults. Everyone present froze in their places, waiting for what would happen. Gray wasn't sure if he could make the first move after making eye contact, but unlike Jellal, a million thoughts trekked inside his head. _He's definitely the Jellal Erza and Shou described, and he's exactly like Siegrain … but what is he doing _here?_ He's supposed to be dead, incinerated when the Etherion exploded. Not only that, but why is he here? Of all places? Maybe he's related to Oracions Se—_ Not many more of his thoughts had the time to manifest, for external time bent for no one.

"I am certain your magical power is as impressive as it was before, and surely greater." Brain complimented the man who had conquered death, walking up behind him. "Now, if you would use that power to eliminate that ma—"

With a stoic face, Jellal turned to look at the dark-skinned man whose name he did not know. He had no recall of this man who seemed to recognize him, nor of the others within the chamber. But the air was tense and he knew that until he knew what was going on, he could not risk putting himself in such a situation. He swept his hand upwards, a flash of a golden light – purely a reflexive call, a physical memory he so commonly used before that the magic followed without him ever needing to remember it – rocked the caverns' walls, breaking the stone slabs comprising of the ceiling and floor. A great cloud of rocks broken into dust arose as the floor of the chamber began to collapse downward into a great underwater stream below, the very stream fed by the rivers above.

"What are you -?" Brain began but quickly sidestepped to avoid being crushed as the floor gave way. He looked over to see Jellal calmly walking for the exit while he and the alliance mages were distracted. "Where are you going?"

Gray, on the other hand, charged past Jellal as the floors began to crumble, knowing he had a greater problem than the enemy mage slipping away. He saw the small form of Wendy sliding into the hole below, and Charle couldn't fly her away with the ceiling collapsing down on them. "Oy, Wendy, wake up!" She did not hear him. _Damn it!_ Gray dove past another falling boulder and grabbed a hold of Wendy and Charle, but not before the floor gave away entirely, the three of them tumbling into the darkness, where the sound of furiously churning water echoed tirelessly below.

Brain waved his skull cane at Midnight's carpet, ordering it to retreat to the outside. Midnight was still on his carpet, softly snoring as it zoomed out into the light. He made it to the entrance before it was sealed off entirely, ruined by the one attack Jellal used inside. _At least a few of the alliance mages were dealt with, but even so …_ he looked back outside to find Jellal nowhere in sight. The way Jellal had attacked … _I didn't plan for this. No, I suppose it is my fault for not restraining him. But I'm sure he never used to hold such hostility towards me. Was he able to overhear everything I said about Nirvana, despite being unconscious? Damn it, Nirvana belongs to us! Does he plan to use it for himse—_

He momentarily paused as pain seared across his face in a trail, one of his tattoos shrinking away. He clutched at his face in anger in surprise. _This can't be … Angel was defeated? By who?_ Brain grew furious: the alliance was interfering too much with their plans. Jellal would likely claim Nirvana for himself. They needed to act, and act quickly. _It seems I have underestimated our enemies._

"Midnight, wake up." Brain ordered. "Are you awake?"

"What is it, Father?" Midnight asked with a yawn, his eyes opening to reveal red pupils.

"Go and seek out Nirvana in Angels' stead. Cobra! Can you hear me?" Brain roared, slamming his staff down once. "Track down Jellal! He very well might lead us to Nirvana!"

*  
>Cobra looked over Cubelioss' jaw carefully, doing his best to seal the snakes' fang back so the pain wouldn't be too great. <em>Damn them … hurting Cubelios like that.<em> He wanted to get them back, that was certain. But he would have a higher chance of winning if he found Nirvana first. Still, he wished Brain had let him complete his battle. _Still, Brain understands best what we ought to do. Following his orders is our best chance of winning this._

Yet he could tell his snake, his friend, was far from happy. He could hear the heartbeat, the slithering of its tongue, every twitch and muscle in its being … yet he could not hear its thoughts nor its words. His one friend remained mute to him, and all he could do was attempt to refine his abilities to eventually hear Cubelioss' voice. _Perhaps Nirvana will solve this too._

He walked through the forest with the snake wrapped around him, its head over his shoulder. He stopped when he heard the commands of his commander, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Right, right, I can hear you loud and clear, Brain …" Cobra sighed, standing up as he continued to stroke under Cubelioss' jaw. "And I can hear _his_ footsteps too."

*  
>Hibiki monitored Natsus' pulse while Gajeel looked inside Natsu's mouth for any signs that the poison might've slipped in. <em>Heh, this guys' got extra teeth. <em>After about a minute, Natsu fell completely still, but by no means was he dead.

"It looks like the stroke ended, but he's unconscious." Hibiki decided, though he did not feel all that relieved. _He had been behaving relatively normally beforehand … what set this off?_

"It doesn't look like the poison, otherwise we'd see it in the veins closer to the skin by now …" Lucy couldn't figure it out. _What happened? Was it random?_ The Celestial Mage shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "Nothing like this has ever happened before … Gajeel, how was Natsu behaving earlier?" She inquired of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"'Normal' I guess, but …" Gajeel frowned, scratching his chin. "He _was _behavin' strangely for a bit. A kind of anxiety over this sense we got …" _Enough he felt the need to trip me and try to lock me in a cage._ He felt a tinge of desire to knock the sh*t out of Natsu for that, but even he had no desire to beat him when he was in this state for reasons he couldn't fathom. He had to wonder what set him off earlier, and if it had been the same thing from earlier that did this to him now. _He knew what it was, and he didn't want us goin' there._

Ren shuffled uneasily from where he was. "So what should we do about it?"

"I don't have a clue. It might be the poison, it might be an external influence, or maybe something inside of him just happened to go off. But for now we'll monitor him." Hibiki answered, nodding to Lucy as he stood up. "It doesn't appear life-threatening right now, and thanks to him we've bought ourselves more time for Erza and Ren. I'm going to resume tracking down the others." He snapped his fingers once again (H_ow many times have I been interrupted trying to do this?_ He wondered) and called forth his archival screens, typing as efficiently as he could manage.

Lucy cautiously moved Natsu over to the side once she worked up the courage to move him, keeping her eyes on both him and Erza. _Natsu, what happened? Did we somehow do this to you?_ Lucy inwardly panicked; she was almost certain that she had somehow dragged him into something that triggered the stroke.

After a long few minutes, Gajeel perked his head up from his looping thoughts, hearing someone approaching them. He recognized the scents, and could feel the hesitation in the footsteps. So he crooked his neck sideways and called out into the woods. "Over here!"

Lucy jumped, stuttering. "Who are you calling to?" She demanded.

"You'll know soon enough, Bunny Girl."

"Stop calling me that!" Lucy fought the urge to chuck something at him. Knowing their current luck, she'd end up putting Gajeel out for the count and then they'd have _four_ alliance members down. Before she could continue her verbal rant, the rustling and sound of footsteps became known to them all. Emerging from the forest depths came a bare-chested and slightly winded Lyon, carrying a slumping Eve in his arms.

"Eve-kun!" Ren grew alarmed at seeing Eve unconscious upon arrival, seemingly sick. "What happened to him?" Hibiki's fingers momentarily ceased typing as he and Lucy too waited for an answer.

Gajeel kept a steel face on his exterior. When one could turn their skin to iron, it was actually quite easy to fight facial twitches and movements that would betray ones' thoughts or emotions. He knew their situation right now was dire, but inwardly he could not avoid laughing a little. _Geh hee, the pretty boys are gettin' their just deserts! That dark one gets bitten by a man and this one gets carried back by a half naked man! _Yes, all while wearing that steel frown with the glowering red eyes, the Iron Dragon Slayers' day continued to get better and better.

"Cobra and Racer intercepted us. They captured Wendy; Gray and Charle went after them." Lyon explained the situation in as few words as possible, knowing that in being direct they could act faster. He set the unconscious snow mage on the ground carefully, Ren pushing himself over to look. "Cobra released a kind of poisonous gas, Eve inhaled some of it. I don't believe his life is in danger but he needs attention."

Hibiki knew if he hadn't been concerned before, he should be now. _'Cobra' has already harmed three of our mages, possibly Salamander-kun indirectly as well._ Something needed to be done about him before he came across their base. _It doesn't help that he has extremely sharp hearing. If anything, he might be heading here as we wait._

Lyon pulled an object out from his back pocket, holding it up so they could see.

"Is that a snake fang?" Lucy asked, mildly bewildered.

"Gray broke it off. Some of the original poison is sealed inside it, so Wendy can take a look at it later if it will help." As if on cue, Lyon realized that someone extra was lying with the others. A shock of rose-colored hair, slit eyes, and heavily cloaked … "I presume that this is 'Natsu' from earlier?"

"Yes. But he suffered from a stroke earlier – I'm not sure if it was a stroke, as we don't know the cause." Hibiki answered as he started shifting the various windows on his screen around, honing in on someone else – he hoped it would be another member of their alliance. "He drained most of the poison from Erza-san and Ren-kun so we've bought ourselves some time."

"So what should we do now?" Lucy asked hesitantly. "We've got four down and they've got Wendy, right? Shouldn't we do something?"

"We should, but I'd rather attempt to track down the others before breaking us up." Hibiki answered, concentrating the best he could. "If I keep getting interrupted by sporadic battles, it would be handier to have you fight it off again while I focus on locking the tracers."

Lucy would have argued, but even she felt the immodest pride inside her. _That's right, I fended off Erigor! But it still interrupted his work … at least Gajeel and Lyon are here right now._

"We'll give you some time, Hibiki, but not a lot. They've captured Wendy and it was clear they had their own intentions." Lyon answered sternly, crossing his arms and leaning back against one of the trees.

"Yes, I understand that."

"Plus it's going to get dark in a few hours, we should search for them while there's natural light." Lucy added, looking up at the sky. _We're going to be battling each other at night? Ugh. This keeps going from bad to worse._

The Iron Dragon Slayer was still thinking. Most didn't think him capable of thinking – and it was true for when he was feeling bolder than usual – but when something deeply concerned him he could strategically sort it out (most of the time). His eyes were trained on the pink haired Dragon Slayer, the boy that really irked him. _He acted weird earlier. Something about that presence earlier. I don't feel it at all now, but maybe here's a bad position for it. He _really _didn't want me going there, he was nervous about it. So was this stroke caused by the poison? By that presence? Or by something else entirely?_ Why did this bug him so much? He _hated_ being concerned. But that's exactly what he was. If he hadn't seen Salamander go into a panic earlier he wouldn't give a second sh*t about his current state. Maybe a little, but it wouldn't nag at him like this. Growling, he abruptly stood up, causing Lucy to jump again.

"Uuh, where are you going?" Lucy asked. _Gajeel's got me on edge, I'm jumping every time he does something!_

"Geh, it's botherin' me." Gajeel grumbled, stretching out his limbs in preparation. "The brat acted strange when we felt a kind of presence in the forest. It's possible that his stroke was caused by it … I'm gonna go and see if I can find it!" And with that, he bolted off into the forest.

"W-wait, are you sure you should go alone?" Lucy called, but Gajeel had vanished from their sight. "And just like that he's gone." _And we were _just_ talking about not splitting up yet!_

"Let him go, it's better he head off our opponents away from here." Hibiki replied as one of the screens in front of him zoomed in. "I'm tracking him so he won't get lost."

"What presence was he talking about?" Lyon questioned.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't really know."

Hibiki heard beeping from his screen, and looked up to see a tracer had locked down on a particular signature. _I think I've traced someone! From its signature, it appears to be Jura-san._

"_Jura-san, is this you?_" Hibiki asked, raising his fingers to his head in an attempt to establish communication.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a man grunted as he heard a voice speak inside his mind. But he did not go insane over hearing it, knowing whose magic it was.

"Hibiki-dono, right?" Jura gave a slight nod of his bald head as he waited for his enemy to finally come out into the open. He could hear the mages' voice speaking into his mind. _He is highly skilled with his Archival Magic, that is certain._

"_Aah, I'm glad you can hear me."_ Jura heard the sigh of relief. "_Communications are being interfered with. Do you know the locations of anyone else? Sherry, Gray, Wendy and our cat-friends are still untraced."_

"Sherry and the male cat departed for the West earlier. I am waiting for one of our enemies to come out of hiding. He appears to be waiting for me to make the first move." Jura answered boldly. As a priest, he felt it his duty to keep a calm, but strong composure for others around him – even in battle.

"_We know they've captured Wendy. If you can, try to find the exact location of their base. To alert me, raise your fingers to your head and I'll reconnect with you._"

"Very well." He nodded again, then looked around, unblinking and unwavering. It was time to call out his opponent from hiding. "I know that you are here. Show yourself."

On cue the ground began to rumble, and parts of it ripped upward and around, curling back up at an alarming rate in an attempt to catch him within its mouth.

"As expected from one of the Ten Great Holy Mages, ですね!"

Jura raised his fingers, sending the rock forms hurling at Hoteyes, who had emerged from his hiding place. The other priestly character raised his own fingers and his magic blocked the projectiles, breaking them down into their most basic particles and having them stream in dusty waves, to and fro like an octopus' arms.

Jura kept his stern expression as he examined his enemy carefully, waiting for the enemy to speak. Mages who were full of themselves would often describe their own magics and unwittingly release a weakness, and he believed Hoteyes was no exception.

"My magic works by softening the earth!" Hoteyes outstretched his arms before him, his ledger in one hand. "And your magic works by hardening the earth, ですね! So the question is, which one is stronger, ですか?"

"Hmph!" Jura pushed one arm forward, one back, prepared to take either or even both offensive and defensive measures. "Naturally the attributes of the magic will matter not, for the one with stronger convictions will prevail!"

"That is incorrect!" Hoteyes laughed. "Since olden times, victory has always been granted to the rich, ですね!"

*  
>Angel awoke slowly, grunting as she rubbed at her forehead. Her magical energy restored gradually and she could now focus. She'd been defeated. It was hard to accept, but it was true. And now all she wanted to do was sort out what happened.<p>

_What was he?_ Clearly he was a celestial mage, but those strange 'keys' he held were far too foreign. Were they some kind of special assortment that she did not know of? He seemed foreign himself, perhaps from an entirely different land altogether. It wouldn't surprise her if different kinds of contracts existed, but she had never heard of it being like that. Celestial mages in Fiore were rare for a reason: there weren't that many contracts to begin with. Most celestial mages were lucky to have three or four contracts. And that kind of spirit she did not understand. Scorpio was ill-matched, and Gemini did not have a cloned form of the right type to overcome it.

But that mans' spirit was only one of her worries. Who was he? What kind of magic did he use against her? _He has offensive capabilities of his own as well … celestial mages usually use only their keys, perhaps a physical weapon, but he used a magical power to take me out._ He was stronger than she initially believed, and that did not bode well. _I don't think he's even part of the alliance._

She unconsciously slipped her fingers past her own keys, but noticed something strange. A key was missing. She picked them up, examining them carefully. She still had Gemini, and she still had Aries, and even Caelum … but the Zodiac key of the Scorpion was gone.

"Scorpio …?" She felt her heart stop when she noticed the key missing from her assortment, and suddenly felt her anger boil over. _Did he sign a contract with _my_ Scorpio?_ She knew the rules of the spirit contracts, and it infuriated her. She couldn't believe such a thing could happen to _her_! She, the one who had killed many celestial mages before to obtain their keys, had been defeated – not even honorably killed – and one of her contracts stolen away! She still had Gemini, an essential for her arsenal, but losing Scorpio left too large a power vacuum.

"That guy … that guy, I swear I'll get him!" She cursed, pushing herself off the ground and readjusting her feathery dress before her breasts could slip out from it. She sharply looked around, and took off in the direction her heart told her to follow. She would _kill_ him if she could! An Angel's wrath was nothing worth messing with.

*  
>Jellal walked calmly, quietly through the forest at a steady pace. He had robbed an unconscious man of his clothes, exchanging his own because his own reeked of a decaying stench. He wasn't sure of where he was headed, who the people were around him, what his causes were or even of his destination. He wasn't even sure 'Jellal' was his name. But that is what they called him … but is it what he could call himself?<p>

He felt odd … as if he'd done something terrible. He couldn't remember anything behind it, but it was there. He needed to let his feet carry him to wherever he needed to go. He needed to know. He would go to where he felt he was being called.

*  
><em>He stared blankly up at the blues and grays swirling in the skies above him. He could see gold hazes of the leaves and bark, and knew he was outside. His mess of golden hair spilled out on the grass, which he could feel pressing against his back. Someone pulled him up, and he saw his vision blur. Deeply brown eyes stared back at him.<em>

"_You should know by now that facing them head-on is idiotic. Even immortals know that. It's a wonder you walked away at all._" _He felt the stinging shoot through his spine as the gauze tightened, blood running down from the wounds that still needed mending._

_«__I wanted to.__»_

"_That doesn't change the stupidity of it. But, if you hadn't, you'd be dead by now." He felt a slap on the back of his head as the other got up, the slap a child receives from a formerly-distressed, but now-relieved adult, for making someone worry. "Tell me why you really did it."_

_«Because __I wanted to.__»_

"_That's not enough."_

_«__Since when is anything ever enough?__»__ He hated this feeling … the feeling that now he needed to rely on his magic for doing even the most basic of bodily functions. __«__I raised him from the start … I didn't want to see him or the others perish.__»_

_No answer. Instead he felt himself slung being carried like a toddler, with his chin resting on a firm shoulder. The blue hair tickled his nose, and he fought sneezing. He watched the world around him. He was told the world was prettier than he saw it but he never knew how to imagine it. The world he saw looked good enough to him so long as there were things he loved in it. But now he wasn't sure if he would ever enjoy the world like he had before._

_«Where are we going?» He asked quietly._

_«Where else?» Came the reply, back in the thoughts only their kind could share. «To make things easier for you. I'm not going tote you around forever.»_

_He didn't fancy that either. «So you're not mad?»_

_«I am. Anyone would be. But he attacked you first, and so goes our code you could kill them without consequences.» A bitter response. He supposed he couldn't ask for better. «But I can't be mad at you either. You're one damn annoying godson.»_

_He couldn't fight the smile, even if his body ached (and he knew it would only get worse, especially if they were going to see her). There was no need for him to answer. His world, to him, would forever be coated in gold._

_*  
><em>Water. It was _everywhere._ Gray held his breath tight as they were pulled away by an extremely strong water flow, pinching Wendy's nose so she wouldn't accidentally drown. _God damn it, we have to get out _now_! _Any moment they could easily slam into a boulder they couldn't see in this underwater river, and who knew when they'd hit the next air pocket.

Acting the next possible moment he could, he wrapped his legs around Wendy so she wouldn't slip away in the undercurrent as he brought his arms up, slamming them together and forcing his magic to work. Even in the rushing water all around, his magic formed the circular platform and in an instant created an iced wall, blocking the flow temporarily. He coughed as half the water rushed away, throwing him, Wendy and Charle back with it. He caught the rocks below with his fingers to keep the vacuum of water from sucking them back, dripping wet in the salty cave waters. He couldn't see around him except for the faint magical energy fading from his ice. He had no idea how far or how fast the river swept them away.

"Wendy," he coughed, feeling around and grabbing the girls' shoulder. He could feel her breathing, but she was still out of it. "Come on Wendy, now's a _great_ time to wake up!" He felt around again and found the furry cat, who too was unconscious. _Damn it, now we're wet, lost, unable to see and the two of 'em are unconscious!_ They needed to get back to Erza and Ren, damn it!

_Crrrriiiick! Shiiink!_

His eyes popped open, looking back up at the river he plugged. He knew that sound … the ice was breaking. _The water pressure from the rivers is too great. It's going to kill us if it unloads._

"Damn it!" For one laid back guy, he couldn't take this with ease. He grabbed Wendy and Charle by their wastes and began running blindly down the rivers' walls, doing his best not to fall into any strange holes. At one point he stepped into nearly a foot of water. He cursed, but bent down and forced it to stream forward in a jet of ice, the magic of the spreading ice sweeping across the floor so he could get a faint outline of his surroundings. Good thing he did: nearly seven feet in front of them was a giant drop. He forced the water further, and it hit another platform across the way. He molded it into a sturdier bridge, and hurried it when he heard something disturbing behind him.

_CRRRRRIIIIICCCCK! SSSSHIK!_

Then came the sound of explosive rushing water.

He dashed forward, tightening his grip around the two Cait Shelter members as he leapt up and forward. Gray barely made it across the hole before the water exploded their way. From the sounds of it, most of it dropped into the giant hole below, but part of the upper jet of water shot its way across to him, knocking him flat onto his back. He waited for it to pass and resettle before sitting back up, his body in shock from the sheer force of it. Gray loosened his grip on Wendy and the cat slightly, panting as the roar of water covered the sounds of everything else. He couldn't see it. He couldn't see a damn thing.

He told himself to calm down, but even he couldn't be entirely laid back at this moment in time. _We're trapped in an underground river cavern system of some kind, and we can't go back the way we went …_ no, they couldn't. Jellal had made sure he blew up the whole cave. _So we've got enemies on the run, including Jellal which _none _ of the alliance knows about yet. I'm stuck in an underground cave with Erza's and Ren's chance of survival, and I can't see a god damn thing. I'm drenched and I have no way of knowing a way out._

"Damn it!" He shouted, though the roar of the water covered his yells. What the hell could he do? He felt so incredibly _useless_. What the hell could he do now?

He took a deep breath, knowing that getting angry wouldn't solve anything quickly. _Calm down … first priority is waiting for these two to wake up._ He felt around before laying Wendy and Charle down entirely, making sure he wouldn't accidentally roll them over into another hole or knock their heads against an unseen boulder or stalactite / stalagmite. He pulled off Lyon's coat, wringing it out and forcing the water away. He must've waited fifteen or so minutes, but even that was too long for him to tolerate. He stood up, blindly feeling around for the ceiling. He couldn't feel any. _I'm going to have to use my magic to freeze everything to even get a sense of where we are, which means I'll have to keep plenty of water with us._

Gray froze the bits of water underneath his feet, measuring the size of the platform. They couldn't go back the way they went, but they could travel backwards and to the far left of the platform, where a dry tunnel existed. He had no way of knowing if it would lead him to the surface, but he had to keep in mind that the Worth Woods were atop numerous mountains and valleys: other cavernous holes were bound to exist somewhere.

_I can't wait here. _He knew he couldn't. He used more of the water to make a makeshift ice container, using his belt to fasten it like a strap. He let the roaring waters' spray fill it up before pulling it across his chest. He carefully picked Wendy up and shifted her onto his back, then tied Lyon's jacket to keep her on and still let him use his arms. He tucked in Charle as well. Grunting, and bending forward, he slowly made his way across the platform, knowing it wasn't that sturdy. But he made his way to the dry tunnel easily enough, and he knew his time would be dangerously limited. Best scenario would be if someone else realized they were stuck down here. Worst … he knew better than to think about it. As a Fairy Tail mage, looking to the better sides of things is what pulled them through. And Gray intended to follow it.

*  
>"Do you really know where we're going?" Happy asked playfully as he followed Sherry, who walked uncomfortably in her high heels.<p>

"We're heading West. That is where their base should be." Sherry answered, not really fond of the male cat.

"You can let me fly you!" Happy offered, his wings stretching out as if to prove a point.

"… I think not." She was wearing a telling dress, she didn't want to chance anyone seeing up it.

"But we'd get there quicker if you didn't stand on sticks!" The blue cat protested. "Lemmie fly you, Lucy doesn't mind!"

"Hmph, it goes to show that she doesn't have much taste. But that too is a form of love." She sighed; she missed being with Lyon. Why did the cat come with her instead?

Happy grinned sheepishly. "You're strange, lady."

"I am not stra—" she started, but a glint caught her eye. She jumped back in time before they were nearly run over, a man in a white jacket and yellow tinted Mohawk stopping before them. She knew him already: Racer.

"Oh? You're in my path … Well, Brain won't mind if I eliminate you quickly." Racer cracked his knuckles, preparing to race forward once again. His orders were to find Nirvana and take care of the mages, and he could easily take this one out. Sherry barely sidestepped in time, and she knew if she had to deal with speed she needed to be speedy herself.

"Wood doll!" Sherry cried, crossing her arms together as a wooden tree danced forward from the broken trees, attempting to catch Racer. But he was insanely fast: her eyes couldn't keep up. Before she could blink, he was in front of her, ready to aim a kick.

"Look out!" Happy grasped his paws on the back of her dress, flying her off to the side as quickly as he could. They dodged a near blow, but neither dodged the next. They were both thrown sideways, and Sherry struggled back onto her feet. _Damn it, how do we handle him?_

*  
>Gajeel raced forward in a hefty run, grinning like the metal fool he was. He still couldn't pick up the presence Natsu had kept him from going to, but he had a general idea of the area he needed to be. He wasn't finding it for Natsu. Maybe a little, but not because of his well-being. The earlier thing had frightened the Salamander. If it frightened <em>him<em>, then it _had_ to be worth encountering. That was his logic. But as he charged into a valley, he nearly slammed into a blur in front of him, jumping back as he blinked in surprise. "What?"

The blur solidified away from him. It was that Racer guy from before. The one who ran so fast that barely anyone could see him. "Another one? It must be my lucky day."

"Gajeel!" Happy cried in relief, helping Sherry stand back up. Gajeel could see them from his peripheral vision.

_So the blue cat and that 'lovey' girl are here, eh? Fighting this guy? Well, now the fight's mine._

"Geehee … looks like I've gotta take care of yeh first." Gajeel grinned, his red eyes glinting with excitement. Finally, a worthy fight he could enjoy.


	30. V: Shooby Doo Bop 'dat Bike

**AN:** We know, we're _really_ late with this chapter. It was a pain the rear to write. Good news is more will come fast. We had writers' block for a while because we were debating if sound really could affect someone else in battle … in the end, we're still not sure (neither of us are good at physics), so even if it's somehow impossible, just go with it. It's a magical universe, right? Anything can happen. Contest is still on (though some of you have picked up bits of it). Hint? Think back to your biology class in high school.

**Edolas Poll:** Gildarts – 10*, Erza – 9*, Mirajane – 5*, Lyon – 4*, Lucy – 3*, "Earth Witch" Julianna – 2*, Freed – 2*, Juvia – 1, Porlyusica – 1*, Romeo – 1*, Ultear – 1, Shou – 1, Other – 0. A "*" means potential. Remember you can change your votes later on if you want to, it ends when this arc ends so we have time to organize it. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … well, Foxy would kill half the characters and Kitty would ensure a happy ending. Yeah, there's no way you're predicting any of our stories' endings.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty: Shooby Doo Bop 'dat Bike**

* * *

><p>The Iron Dragon Slayers' eyes glinted a dangerous red as he focused on his enemy, who currently stood still in front of them. He could feel the excitement tingling in his blood, his skin turning flecked with glints of iron. It had been too long since he had a fight worth bringing out the real Dragon Slayer powers, at least since Laxus decided to go rogue. <em>This fight is necessary, otherwise he'll just continue to interfere later.<em>

"No matter how tough you look I won't hesitate." Racer vanished in a blur, appearing near Gajeels' side to deliver a round kick that threw Gajeel back a little, but did not knock him over. The blur reappeared behind him, his arms crossed. "After all, enough speed can defeat anything."

"Gajeel, be careful!" Happy shouted worriedly, staying back with Sherry. Sherry was never inclined to initiate fights, but she readied herself in case she was needed as a secondary offense, or a primary defense.

Another blur of motion whizzed by, but Gajeel knew his opponent was approaching from the right. He readied his left arm, hardening it with his magic and spinning it to cut off his opponents' path. It slammed into Racers' chest, throwing him back, but he used his feet to quickly move backwards and regain his balance before any full damage could be dealt.

"There are faster things in this world than you, and they can all be stopped if they smack something hard." The Iron Dragon Slayer responded as he retracted his metallic arm. "All we need to do is turn you into a crash test dummy."

"You think you can match me?" Racer chuckled, his brow furrowing. The ignorance of this fool of a mage before him … even if he was a Dragon Slayer, he was not invincible. Speed, given enough energy, could overwhelm anything and everything. Even solid barriers. _This fool has magic, though, that can stop me if I'm not careful. It should be alright to advance this a level._ "Come at me as fast as you can!"

Racer threw his gloved hand up in the air, acting as a rod for his magic to summon his precious tools of mage warfare. "Dead Grand Prix: Begin!" He threw down his hand as a jolt of yellow magic shot off around the settings, molding into the objects it had summoned. There were beeps, there were blares, and an assortment of motor growls. Headlights, even in the remaining daylight hours, glared into their eyes.

"Magical motorcycles?" Sherry blinked in surprise as the roars grew louder.

"Watch out!" Happy grabbed the back of Sherrys' dress and lifted her up into the air once again, but this time she did not complain as the motorcycles blurred beneath them, throwing themselves at Gajeel.

Gajeel dodged them with a few steps to each side as they zipped on by, but with iron skinned fists grabbed one of the bikes and lifted it before it could knock him off his balance, the wheels spinning wildly as he kept it in his monstrous grip.

"A motor show from hell!" Racer sneered as he mounted one bike, distinguishable by its difference in color from the others. A deep crimson with a gold finish, boosters and other weapon components custom built into it. The bike circled around and he was about to hone in on the Iron Dragon Slayer, deeming him to be the greatest threat present, but he was caught off guard. Gajeel still held the bike up high, but there was a giant hole part of its top along with evidence of bite marks.

Even Racer could not halt his eyebrow from twitching when he saw his opponent bite off another chunk, spitting out remnants that were not to his liking. "… Are you _eating_ _my bike_?"

The _cruuuunnch!_ was the answer Racer received, and it wasn't one he appreciated.

"That's our Gajeel," Happy deadpanned.

"Heh, thanks for the meal, even if it's only half-iron," Gajeel spat out the remnants of other metals that did not agree with him, tossing the bike on its side. The hole in its engine turned its systems off, the wheels the last thing to move as they span on the last traces of their energy.

"You …" He couldn't even find the words to describe his disgust. _These machines are built to match my speed; even he couldn't handle them. _"We already have the girl … I guess I should target your site. Aren't the poisoned victims there?" Racer chuckled darkly, revving his engine as he caught the Iron Dragon Slayers' attention. "Then let's see if you beat me there!"

Sherry frowned, activating her magic in this instant. "Doll Play: Wood Doll!" One of the trees morphed into a monstrous form, slamming down in front of Racer – but he was skilled with his motorbike, easily avoiding a head-on collision. He tore off and out of sight as Sherry bit her bottom lip. _He's faster than before._

"Like hell I'd let them get this fight," Gajeel growled, grabbing one of the other bikes and kicking it on. He then noticed it had an SE plug and he hated those things. They always unbalanced his magical power, sucking it from one arm so that any other attacks wouldn't come out right except his breath. So he turned his head over to Sherry and Happy. "Hey, get on this thing and fuel it while I get him!"

Normally, Sherry would have a ton of complaints. Like how he was in a dress and can't exactly ride a motorcycle gracefully, or how her hair would be disheveled in the wind, or how she thought Gajeel was utterly disgusting – but she knew time was an urgent factor, and if Racer was heading towards their base … She too would fight. "Right!"

*  
>"… I have no idea if I'm heading towards the surface or deeper into this mess," Gray grumbled as he cautiously made his way around the caves, trying to get a sense of where he was headed but couldn't find any clues on his own. He had no sense of orientation in the pitch darkness – even his ice wouldn't lead him anywhere too far. He felt – and was – blinded by the shadows. He had no sense of time in here either. What could very well be a few minutes could actually be an hour – with no light, he had no way of discerning the time.<p>

_Damn it, and we have to get out quickly or Erza and that Blue Pegasus mage might die!_ He felt so ridiculously useless, lost in the labyrinth of the dark tunnels. There was no obvious enemy, nor any obvious passage. Just tunnel after tunnel, with the occasional drop to hell or gargantuan chamber. He could hear the echoes of the underground rivers from afar, but he knew trying to follow the water itself would only pull them further underneath. He'd have to hope that their other option – Gajeel finding Natsu – worked out if they were to even have a chance. But believing in this only made himself feel scummy. As if he couldn't really do what he should be capable of doing.

He felt something furry move against his skin and snapped out of his internal dilemmas. "Ah, you awake?" Gray nudged at the furry white cat as she began to stir. "I'm walking blind – your wings might be able to help us out of here."

"Where are we?" Charle mumbled, shifting around and straightening her posture as she tried to look around but was greeted only by the darkness. Yet, the ice mage walked forward, so perhaps something was wrong with her eyesight?

"We're trapped underground. The floor gave out in that upper cave." Gray mumbled with personal bitterness, continuing to feel his way around, freezing and thawing the floors of the caves to make sure he wouldn't step too far into a pit or knock into a rock formation of some kind.

"'Underground?'" Charle repeated, pawing as she climbed up to try to see but could see nothing. She could hear the breathing of the ice mage and her unconscious friend Wendy, she could feel the briskness of the cave air, and she could hear the sound of water – both in a nearby container and afar – but she could not see into the depths of the darkness. "You're kidding! We have to get out of here, otherwise Erza-san and Ren-san will -!"

"I'm trying!" He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. He regretted snapping, but he didn't need to hear it. Not right now. He was smart enough to save the anger and self-depreciation for later. If he wanted to keep the chance of getting out soon enough as high as possible. "I'm trying. But I'm not good at navigating mazes like this. Maybe you can use anima for something about these -?"

He took another step forward from one of the tunnels into a chamber, and paused. Something crunched underneath his feet – it was distinctive, a _snnaaap!_ That crumbled into pieces with enough pressure. Through the sole of his shoe he felt that it was almost the shape of a twig, but he knew it wasn't. It didn't feel, sound, or crack like a branch … and what would a branch be doing way down here?

"What was that just now?" Charle questioned, listening to the sounds.

"Not sure," Gray admitted, bending down to grasp at whatever he stepped on. He bent his knees and kept his back straight so he wouldn't accidentally jolt Wendy and Charle forward. _Perhaps there's an entry around here somewhere and things have fallen in over time._ He picked it up and straightened his knees, turning it over in his spare hand. It felt moist and almost spongy, yet retained a solid form. He let his fingers follow its contours. It was long and cylindrical, with a hard knob at the end. In his mind, the shape began to form, and his brain made an eerie connection.

_Bones?_ Even if he was an ice mage, he felt an involuntary chill shudder down his spine as he let the materials drop back to the ground, letting the sound of a light clatter rattle against the walls. If it really was a bone – he couldn't ascertain the objects' identity with a lack of light – then a number of answers were possible. _An animal could have carried them in, they may have washed in, or they may have also gotten lost down here …_ at that last idea he decided it would be in his best interests to push it into the back of his mind. So he walked forward, doing his best to ignore the continuing snaps, crunches, and shifting bits beneath his steps.

_All I know is that we should get out of here. And the sooner, the better._

He kept hearing movements too in the caves, but he wasn't certain if it was himself. It sounded like an echo, but was it his own, or was it a fake echo following them?

*  
>Even in the dense brush of the woods, two motorcycles raced ahead of one another at a neck-breaking speed. A burst in speed, the rattling clashes of iron, instances of a battle strung together in a long racing path through the forest.<p>

"Ooh, you two've got good speed. But it'll still take a lot to catch up to me!" Racer burst forward, becoming an even greater blur ahead of them.

"Geeh! Drive better will you?" Gajeel hollered at his teammate doing her best to control the great machine, but riding side saddle on a motorized beast in a forest with magic being sapped out of one arm and a heavy Iron Dragon Slayer moving about everywhere behind her made everything horrible to control.

"Then stop waving your arms in front of my face so I can see where I'm going!" Sherry snapped back. She couldn't help the frown as she fueled the motorcycle with her magic. Her hands grasped the rubber handles and she knew at least two of her nails were chipped. Not to mention her hair would be an utter mess when this was over, and all the brushes and branches they were whizzing past could easily end up striking them. Happy was clinging onto her back for dear life. Argh, it was quite infuriating!

"Geeh, I'm getting sick of this game of chase!" Gajeel took a deep inhale as he stood up on the back of the bike, prepping his magic for a long-range blow. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

A blast of iron shards hidden within a great howl projected from his mouth and managed to disturb the balance of the bike ahead of them. It trembled, it strayed off path and cut at a right angle as an act to rebalance and reorient itself. Sherry turned the bike at the same hard right angle, praying with all her heart that she would not accidentally tip over. She could find no love in the idea of being flung from a motorcycle into a sea of trees, where undoubtedly she'd become a wreck.

"Nice one, but you still can't get me!" Racer sneered, his speed increasing to even greater levels even though the forest grew denser and far more dangerous. This was an extreme obstacle course. Not quite as many moving targets as there would be in a city, but trees and shrubs were more sporadic and the ground treacherous in its roots, boulders and holes.

Frustrated, Gajeel hardened the skin on his arm, creating a spike on the tip. He pulled his arm back a little to aim, and shot it forward towards the bikes' exhaust, the metal expanding quick enough to nail its target. Racer leapt from his bike to avoid being tossed into the air with the bike, but before he landed he pushed his arms out and summoned yet another bike. This motorbike, one of the standard green bikes, raced towards Gajeel, Sherry and Happy head-on.

_Damn it!_ The Iron Dragon Slayer cursed, and grabbed a protesting cat and gaudy woman, ripping through the SE Plug cord with his teeth before leaping off the motorbike in time to avoid a nasty collision. The two bikes burst open, smoking as one wheel continued to spin while another flew off on its own into the forest. He landed nearby with the cat and Sherry while Racer landed in front of them. They were now in a partial clearing – an excellent place for a battle.

"I feel dizzy …" Happy moaned a little, resuming his grip on the back of Sherrys' dress. She too felt a little too stunned to belittle the cat for puncturing tiny claw holes in the back of her clothes.

"Heh, you move much better than I expected you to be capable of." Gajeel detected a hint of being impressed from the Oracion Seis member, but knew not to take it as a compliment. The racing mage continued. "But no matter what, you can't match my speed!"

His magic fizzed into a more lightning-like form, more of his energy being poured into his abilities. He vanished in an even faster flash than before.

_His speed went up even further!_ Gajeel turned his head to attempt to keep up, but the next thing he knew he was whacked in his back and thrown forward. Sherry was the next victim, kicked backwards. Racer was attempting to separate the two mages and keep them apart as he struck.

"What's wrong? I'm over here!" Racer taunted.

_Maybe I can skewer 'im_. The Iron Dragon Slayer decided, his chainsaw-like arm molding and _whirrr_ing up in preparation for the battle. He slung it around when he sensed the enemy mage approaching, and successfully fended him off. _Not quick enough to avoid spikes. Plus, the faster you run into them, the more effective they are._ He continued with this method a few times.

"Damn it!" Sherry hissed. She crossed her arms before her, activating her magic. "Doll Play: Rock Doll!" The earth in front of her sprung up into a doll like-shape and began to swing down at the speedy mage, missing but distracting him long enough for Gajeel to have time to think up a plan.

_Need a way to figure out just how fast he's travelling …_ The Iron Dragon Slayer decided, furrowing his brow in concentration, analyzing his enemies' abilities. _We'll need something at a constant speed to match his own. That way we can gauge just what his abilities are._

As sudden as most of his instinctive thoughts were, an idea appeared in his mind. One a little zany, one that would undoubtedly raise questions about his sanity, but he knew. He knew it would give them leverage. A long, crooked grin spread from ear to ear as his gaze darkened towards Racer. "I've got an idea on how to defeat him."

"You do? What is it?" Happy asked, raising an eyebrow towards Gajeel. Not that he doubted his credibility, but the Iron Dragon Slayer was definitely more brutish and rogue than most mages. He was just as violent and boisterous as the other Fairy Tail mages, but Gajeel possessed an instinct that matched no other.

"Geehee!" In a flash of green magic, his normal leather-and-metal wardrobe was exchanged for a white tuxedo and hat, buttoned in front with stylish white shoes to match. His eyes were hidden behind one-of-a-kind stylish sunglasses, but all his piercings remained. A metal guitar appeared in his hands as he began to try out the chords to make sure they functioned. Who was this, you might ask?

Mr. Shooby Doo Bop was back.

Happy's jaw dropped. Sherry was lost for words. Even Racer took a moment to halt and wonder what the heck the alliance mage was plotting, or if he had somehow lost it or taken a blow to the head.

"What're you thinking, Gajeel? Now's not the time to arrange a concert!" Happy shouted in a frenzy at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I've got a plan, cat." The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted as he strummed a chord, getting a feel for the guitar he cherished.

"But why'd you change your wardrobe for it? If you're going to pick a costume you shouldn't go with white!" That was Happy. Focusing on the wrong things.

But Racer was just as perturbed by Gajeels' sudden change of wardrobe as the flying blue cat was. _Why did he change clothes? Is he some kind of equip mage too?_

"Geehee … one thing I learned back when I was with Phantom Lord: sound can be deadly." _Though it was mostly meant to annoy that Frenchman, but it works just as well here._ He even started to strum a few chords to make sure his guitar – made of his own well-loved iron – to make sure he would be able to pull this off.

"Aaah, Sherry, Gajeel's cracked! He's broken and I don't know how to fix him!" Happy panicked as he tugged at Sherry's arm. But she too was at a loss for words. Just what was that metal-head _thinking_?

*  
>Back in Magnolia the guild rested calmly. There were no mages usurping one anothers' authority, or inciting riots or mass battles. Rather, the not very battle oriented mages and many of the townsfolk occupied the tables. The guild doubled as a gathering hall and a guild for locals and mages alike, and the locals often took advantage of the rare opportunities when the most destructive mages were nowhere in sight.<p>

Makarov sat perched atop the counter, reading the mail that had come for today. "The report's in."

Mirajane turned her head as she cleaned one of the ale mugs. "The one on Oracion Seis?"

"Mmm," Makarov affirmed, his face remaining stern as his eyes skimmed the words. "The one called Brain – it's possible he used to work for the Magic Development Bureau."

"Really?" Mirajane grew worried, setting the rag on the counter. "The Magic Development Bureau? Then what's his real identity?"

Makarov let the paper relax a little as he closed his eyes in concentration. "That's still under investigation. What worries me is that the R-System appears to be connected to this. That's what the reports are indicating."

"Then you're saying there's a connection to Jellal." The oldest sibling felt concerned. She knew Jellal was a touchy subject to bring up, especially around her once-rival Erza. _And she's there right now … if she discovers a connection, then there could be consequences._

Makarov sighed, leaning back as he reached over for his own mug of liquor. "But I don't know anymore. There are too many conspiracies floating around lately. The R-System, Oracion Seis, the infiltration into the council, guilds warring with one another … even our foreign relations with the East and the West are going into disarray. It feels like we're about to flip the entire table over and discover something none of us can handle."

"Then we should concentrate on them one at a time." Mirajane replied, beginning to wipe down the counter. "And we'll start with Oracion Seis."

"I can't help but wonder what Brain's trying to do with that kind of magic. It's likely just as bad, if not worse, than the R-System mess."

Mirajane shook her head, catching Makarovs' attention. "It'll be fine. Some of our top mages are working on it. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy – they can handle it. And they're with other mages from other guilds, so things will work out."

The Master sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right. It's a good thing they're in a forest, though. Not so much I have to pay back in damages."

*  
>Ichiya kept his chin firm and his posture manly as he spoke, bearing a black eye and several cuts and bruises. "I think I'll let you people off with this for the time being. Consider yourselves lucky to be alive young men."<p>

One might think that Ichiya had defeated his mages earlier, but in truth he was being carried by the sub guilds' men while tied to a pole. "So please, let me go!"

"Shut up old man." One of the thugs grumbled.

"I'm only twenty nine years old!"

"Do we really have to haul him all the way across this forest? He's been rambling nonsense for the past few hours." The other man at the back half of the stick bemoaned from carrying their capture.

"I know, how about this? I'll get serious. So let's have a rematch, fair and square!" Ichiya urged in his silky smooth voice, but his charm only further vexed his captors. "Youngsters these days like that sort of thing, right? It seems I may have underestimated you. You know, I can't show off my true power without any ladies around -"

"Shut up old man!" The group of thugs chorused. Each seriously contemplated leaving the idiot there to die, but they knew the rewards would be far greater if they brought their capture alive to their leaders – Oracion Seis. So they pulled through Ichiya's ramblings in hopes of a good reward.

*  
>"Gajeel … did he knock you too hard on the head?" Happy deadpanned, his shoulders and tail slumping towards the ground. Had he just witnessed one of Fairy Tails' mages going insane? Well, granted, everyone burst their sanity bubble once in a while, but this warranted some serious concern.<p>

"You think a wardrobe change will defeat me? You're more thickheaded than I thought." Racer grunted, crouching lower to launch himself. "Be prepared!"

Racer aimed at not only Gajeel but at Sherry and the flying cat as well. He was getting faster. His magic was turning red with fury. _Damn, this is the longest it has ever taken me to defeat an enemy! It should be speedy, quick! This is a disappointment on my part!_

But Gajeel dodged the attacks, instead fueling his energy inside the guitar to make it shake with excitement. He normally used this on the annoying Frenchman back from Phantom Lord, but it should work just as well here. Granted he could not use earth as his medium, the sound barrier would be good enough. He started to strike a tune on the cords, the metal energy amplifying the sound to such a great extent that he could easily burst a few eardrums. But he was focused on the Racer fellow, who had clearly entered his highest level of magic (the red magic). There was something specific he wished to clarify.

_Wh-what the -? _ Racer raised his hands to his ears, stopping in his tracks to holler at Gajeel. His head began to rattle and sway. "Are you mocking me with that incessant music?"

Gajeel began to chuckle when Racer kept his ears covered, little noticing that Sherry and Happy had also tried to block out the blaring metal music.

"So you're not fast enough to break the speed barrier … interesting," His grin grew more sadistic. He raised a free hand to continue to strike a metal blade at the speedy villain with some rather awkward movements to avoid tearing a hole in his suit, but remained in concentrated thought.

_Somethin's weird about the music … I can feel the waves reaching back to me far too quickly and long before the sound hits my ears._ What could that possibly mean? Unless … _if our perceptions are messed up, then his magic doesn't …_ oh, had he just found the speedy demons' weakness?

Racer hissed, infuriated with his enemies. "Your attacks will never hit me. Now then, time to finish you off." His magic turned bright red again, and he charged towards Gajeel – the main concern at this time. If he eliminated Gajeel, he would not have any further problems or obstructions.

He raced forward, ready to strike yet again. But once more Gajeel strummed the cords on his metal guitar, a consistent _huuuuummmmm_ vibrating out from the guitars' center. For a few strikes at Gajeel it did not affect him. But after a while his stomach began to turn. His bones … his bones felt like they were shaking, quivering at the steady vibrations. _What is he …?_ He felt a wave of nauseousness roll around his insides, and he had to stop. His body felt off kilter, his vision starting to sway. _He's somehow messing with me!_

Sherry saw that Racer had temporarily stopped; now she could act. "Doll Play: Wood Doll!" She summoned two wooden dolls to life, which intertwined their branches and caught the distracted Racer in its grip.

"What the -?" Racer kept his hands to his ears, still feeling his body quiver. _What happened? My control on them is disappearing!_ _Did his sound somehow -?_

"Geehee … Fist of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel roared as he sprung forward, slamming his fists several times into Racer's face, gut, and chest. It was enough to knock him entirely out of control, and enough to bust any stored magical energy inside of his body. He slumped in the trappings of the wooden dolls, defeated. The wood dolls retracted and Racer fell to the ground, out cold but still quivering ever so slightly.

Happy floated upward, his wings outstretched in glee. "Yay, we got one of Oracion Seis!"

"But how did you slow him down?" Sherry questioned, eyeing the guitar with suspicion.

"Geehee … There are certain frequencies that affect different objects, parts of the body, anything really. All I had to do was find the one that slowed him down a bit. But then I realized the sounds weren't matching up with the time because his magic doesn't affect the sounds' vibrations very well, merely our ability to distinguish it. His magic affected _our_ perceptions, not his speed."

"Yay! I knew Gajeel was smarter than he usually is!" The blue cat cheered, even though he honestly still didn't quite get what Gajeel had done.

"Shut up cat!" Gajeel growled dangerously, his eyes momentarily gleaming that dangerous, wild red, making Happy back off a foot or two as he hovered near them.

Yet during their bickering they failed to notice that their fallen opponent was slowly climbing back onto his feet, grunting as he strained to stand. _All I ever wanted to be … was faster than anyone …_ he felt the anger growing inside him. He did not want to admit defeat. He would _never _admit defeat!

Racer stood back onto his feet, roaring as he regained the alliance mages' attentions. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" He tore open the racing jacket, revealing a heavy under jacket with a flat circular object attached. On the front were five spokes with yellow-glowing lacrimas on the ends and a red lacrima at the center. His magical energy pooled inside the lacrima causing them to glow brighter as the energy churned more furiously inside.

"That's an explosive lacrima …!" Sherry identified it immediately, taking a step back in preparation against it.

"He's planning on destroying this whole area!" Happy grew alarmed at the prospect. He could feel the energy the bomb was storing and it was far from good.

"Heheh … a life for a life!" Racer sneered, his eyes growing wide. He would never admit defeat. He would take out his enemies along with himself if it meant avoiding defeat. Now that the alliance mages knew of a way to defeat him, he _had_ to ensure they did not walk away alive. He began to charge towards them, laughing maniacally.

Sherry and Happy began to panic, but Gajeel remained collected and calm. Instead he drew back his fists, sharpening iron ends on the ends, and threw both arms forward. "Spears of the Iron Dragon!" He roared back, a greenish energy riveting through the metal as it expanded towards the man charging at them. The spears caught the straps near the shoulder blades and threw Racer back through and against a far tree, keeping him tacked down as the bomb began to beep furiously.

"Doll Play: Rock Doll!" Sherry summoned a doll and released the magic so the boulders would collapse in front of them. Sherry and Happy ducked down, knowing there would be no time to run. Gajeel waited until the light began to shine from the bomb as Racer roared a final battle cry before he broke the metal, long stakes keeping Racer pinned to the tree as Gajeel ducked himself. The light expanded, the ground trembled, and the land was consumed in a great explosion.

*  
>Cobra still tracked Jellal through the forest, but his ears picked up on the explosion from afar. He could hear the waves rumbling through the earth and the air, and the thunderous clap that followed. Though he could neither see nor feel the explosive power, nor had he ever experienced it previously, he easily identified it. He knew of the lacrima bomb Racer carried around him with as a last resort.<p>

He stroked Cubelioss' jaw in soothing, comforting circles, knowing that they had lost a life. _It seems his pride has finally killed him._

*  
>Gray regained his footing as the earth trembled, stunned by the sudden motion around him. Parts of the cavernous ceilings and walls began to break off, the impact so great it was affecting them.<p>

"W-what was that?" Charle stuttered in worry, a little bit in a panic at the disturbance. "Did that come from above? Below?"

"I'm not sure …" but a distinct _CRAAAACCCCK!_ In the tunnel ahead of them told him that whatever it was, they were near its epicenter. Grinding his teeth he pressed himself against the cave wall, hoping that the ceiling wouldn't come down on them. But to his surprise, a ray of light could suddenly be seen, illuminating the caves in which they were in.

_A way out! We're not too far from the surface!_ He waited against the wall for the earth to stop falling and collapsing into one another. He would not chance accidentally slipping into the rubble itself as it fell. He kept his eyes on the light, hoping it would not vanish again.

If Gray had looked behind him in the moment the light hit, he would have seen something which would have chilled his blood. He would have seen a shadow, his echo, retreating back into the depths of the caves. If he had continued to move forward, and had not found an entrance out, he would have eventually met with it. But luck was on his side as it vanished without his ever realizing it was there to begin with. He waited for the ground to cease its shaking before heading into the light.

*  
>In what seemed like a long time, but was only a minute, the shine of the explosion started to dim. The ground trembled less, although a rumble of collapsing earth continued. But when they were confident it was over, they stood up warily, looking over the burned edges of the boulder to see the damage that had been done.<p>

"He really took the whole place with him, didn't he?" Happy murmured quietly, knowing that their enemy was most certainly dead.

"I guess he would rather die than fail …" Sherry repeated sadly, looking at the damage before them. The clearing was now barren, trees smothering in smoke and debris. Now a giant hole stood where the ground collapsed in, probably into a deep cavernous system below. He lost himself to a desire to win … but desires were also love. And love, even twisted like this, was something to be admired.

Gajeel turned, his face like stone as he gazed towards the newly formed collapsing hole, His sunglasses reflecting the last few streams of sunlight. His fingers strummed the chords in victory, his hat tilting forward as he uttered a steely, yet dramatic, few words as the wind blew his hair in the sunlight. "Shoo, shoo, shoo … Shooby Doo Bop."

"… Was that really necessary?" Happy questioned. He also wondered why Gajeel dolled himself up in a suit when he clearly didn't like that type of man (a.k.a. the Trimens).

The Iron Dragon Slayer began to walk away from the scene, feeling content and satisfied with the battle – even if his enemy had committed suicide. Well, he defeated the enemy before the enemy committed irrational suicide. That's what counts, right? But he paused for a moment as they turned towards the direction of their camp, Sherry and Happy turning to look at him quizzically.

"What is it, Gajeel?" Sherry asked, annoyed at his sudden halt.

Gajeel turned his head, blinking. "Someone's calling."

"Calling?" she repeated with some doubt. She watched Gajeel stroll back over to the edge of the crater, leaning over a modest amount but not enough to accidentally tip over. A voice shouted again from below, and she too could hear it.

"_Ooyyy! Who's up there?_"

He saw a small pin prick of life moving about in the deep crater the lacrima bomb created, and tilted his head. He recognized the smell, though, so he knew it couldn't possibly have been that Racer guy come back from the dead. Instead it was the stripper ice mage Gray.

"… How the f*ck did you get down there?" Gajeel mumbled, peering over the edge where the ground had collapsed. _He got underground? Was the base underground or somethin'?_

"Does it matter? Help me up before it collapses again!" Gray hollered as he cautiously climbed out on the rubble, hoping it wouldn't decide to fall in even further.

To Gajeel, in the dimming light of nightfall, the ice mage looked like a pin point that was barely indistinguishable from the surroundings. He momentarily considered leaving him down there along the lines of "You got down there, you're getting out on your own!", but he noticed Gray carried Wendy on his back and recalled that they still had need of her back at camp. Plus, even he couldn't leave a tiny squirt down there.

"But how do we get them out of there?" Sherry wondered, raising her fingers to her lips in worry. _Maybe I could make a wood doll that can stretch down to them …?_

"Aye sir!" Happy bolted down into the crater before either mage could devise a plan. The cat met Gray and Charle face to face. "Charle, you're okay!"

_Geh. Seems like the cat'll take care of it. _Gajeel shrugged to himself, standing up as the two cats began to playfully bicker. The sun was setting over the horizon, the golden rays reaching out to everyone and everything inside the forest. Most would be afraid of continuing a battle in the dark, but not him. It made things far more interesting and challenging, and he'd be damned if he backed down from it. But there were several problems: in chasing down the speedy moron, he had lost track of that sense from before. Part of him really, really wanted to track and chase it down again, but he was also intelligent and understood it would be in their best interests to regroup if their alliance was scattered for too long. (Precisely why he preferred working solo.) _Then let's get back so we can get back out sooner._

*  
>Lucy jumped when the ground rumbled, alarmed at what it could be. "Err, what was that?" She asked nervously, looking to Hibiki for answers. But he simply shrugged in response, replying "My archive is telling me it was Gajeel and a member of Oracion Seis. But he appears to be alive."<p>

_Another reckless Fairy Tail mage, I'm sure._ Lyon inwardly smirked, but remained silent.

"You know, I could've sworn I heard music playing earlier …" Ren replied, curious about it. He heard _something_ and it sounded similar to music but he couldn't wholly identify it.

They heard a slight groan from nearby. Lucy spun her head around to see Erza's head move slightly to the left, her eyes squeezing shut before they would likely open. To her delight, the eyes began to open a little, and her breathing became livelier.

"Erza, you're awake!" Lucy sighed in relief as a smile of joy spreading across her face.

"Really? Erza-san's awake?" Hibiki glanced over, he too feeling relief in seeing her stir.

"What's going on?" She mumbled tiredly, still feeling numb from the effects of the poison. She wasn't sure if it was still in her or not, but she doubted she would be awake if it had spread much further – right?

Erza glanced around lightly, seeing Lucy smiling at her. Then she saw the Trimens, with the snow mage out and Ren rubbing at his still-somewhat numb leg. She also caught a glimpse of white hair and a cat-like face, meaning Lyon was there with them all. She rolled her head over and got an even greater surprise. She could see the pink hair, the scaly white scarf, and the robe she had _personally_ bought for him … yet he was lying on the ground, as if out cold … she would lie if she said her heart didn't pause in brief shock.

"What's … he doing here?" Erza mumbled blankly, forcing herself to sit up even though her head felt like it would explode from the pounding.

"Salamander-kun drained most of the poison from you and Ren-kun," Hibiki answered as he completed the calculations in his magic.

Lucy continued to inform Erza of their situation. She knew Erza wasn't too fond of pleasantries before the needed information. She was punctual, efficient, and no doubt she would appreciate such now. "We're waiting for Gray to return with Wendy. Gajeel, Sherry, Jura and Happy are also still out in the forest."

"Jura appears to still be in combat with Hoteyes." Hibiki answered. "We should consider sending someone else out to help him. It might remain a stalemate since they're both earth mages."

"I'll pass." Lucy answered almost immediately. She already had to fight with Erigor, and she didn't know if they had managed to defeat _any_ of Oracion Seis yet. _I'd rather save my energy for a real fight when it comes … besides, I don't think I'm fairly matched against an earth mage._

"I'll go." Lyon stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He and Jura were from the same guild; he could provide the best backup. "What direction is he in?"

"Towards the east. Wait a moment, I'll upload a map into your mind." Hibiki typed in a few more codes, and one of his archive screens appeared above Lyon's head. "If Wendy is not returned during the night, we'll send Erza-san, Ren-kun and Eve-kun to a hospital for specialized treatment. Even if the poison won't kill them they should still receive care as soon as possible."

"Right," Lyon nodded as the map finished uploading into his mind. He turned with a cat-like grin and waved before he took off. No "I'm off"s, "Goodbye"s, or anything of the sorts: he had a battle to reach and formalities would only hinder the process and implicate meanings that weren't really there. He knew where he needed to be now.

Erza was still pushing herself up off the ground in an attempt to gain a better picture of their situation. She could tell that nightfall was upon them. She knew the others there, but her attention was focused on Natsu. Why was he simply lying there? Was he hurt? She believed he was much stronger than he appeared (heck she even witnessed some of the awesome power he hid away during the R-System fiasco), but it bothered her nonetheless. Was he sleeping? Sick? Hurt? Lucy noticed and helped Erza scoot back to one of the trees, but motioned with her hands to stay there. "Erza, you shouldn't move around too much, there's still traces of poison inside you."

"What's he doing here, Lucy?" Erza repeated, her voice lowered a little so the others wouldn't become part of their conversation. "I know he was in the woods … Gajeel smelled him before …"

"Mmm … after you and Ren were poisoned, Gajeel went to track him down while the others went after Wendy. Apparently Wendy knows some healing magic so she'll be able to completely get rid of the poison." Lucy relaxed her kneeling posture as she answered Erzas' inquires. "I figured Natsu could help since he also has a kind of healing magic …" her thoughts unconsciously trailed to her ear but she continued talking. "He actually got rid of a lot of the poison but can't completely remove it, so we're waiting for them to come back with Wendy so she can finish it."

" But he's …"

"Uuuh, yeah, something strange happened a while after he drained the poison … Gajeel thinks he suffered some kind of seizure." Lucy saw Erza's eyes widen in surprise.

"A seizure?" _What? How?_ "From what?"

"We're not sure about that, but he's stable right now. We're waiting for him to wake up so he can answer." The Celestial Mage nodded.

"I see …" In truth it answered none of her questions or comforted her concerns. But she also understood that Lucy wouldn't know all the answers, otherwise she would tell Erza all of it. Unlike Gray who avoided answering more than asked, or Mirajane who would playfully tease her answers, or anyone else in the guild, Lucy was honest, straightforward, and knew to explain everything she knew. There was no way she could irritate Erza. So she knew that they would have to wait for the answers. _If he's steady right now then there's no need to panic. We'll get those answers when he wakes. But there are still other questions._ "Then what about Oracion Seis?"

"Oracion Seis is still carrying out their objective," Hibiki answered, keeping an eye on his monitors.

"Where you listening to us the entire time …?" Lucy mumbled, puffing her cheeks a little, but leaned back as Hibiki continued to talk to the rest of the team.

"Lyon has nearly reached Jura, and Gajeel, Sherry and Cat-kun appear to be heading back towards us. I have a tracer locked on Jura's opponent Hoteyes, and I had one locked on Racer, but his has vanished. He may have vanished from the grid or moved too quickly for the tracer to keep up."

"What about the other members of Oracion Seis?" Ren asked.

"No … no luck tracking them down yet. They're likely in the deeper parts of the forest where the signals have difficulty penetrating." Hibiki replied, almost slightly bitter about not being able to find them all. _Everyone, please get back to us at the beginning of nightfall. We need to form a strategy together._

*  
>Jellal continued his lonely, mindless walk. He didn't know of any goal in mind, but he felt wherever he would walk, he would find it. So long as he didn't think about where he was going, perhaps he could find a clue … something, anything that would tell him of who he was.<p>

A quick glance around him told him he continued to walk deeper into the heart of the forest. The canopy was so immensely thick that no sunlight reached the ground directly. The rocks were misshapen as roots and vines sprawled all around them, the dirt long eroded, eaten and washed away though the passage of time.

He shifted uneasily, but kept his face stern. He had stolen a jacket and pants from a mage stumbling about, who went down without much more than a punch. He didn't know this mage, but it seemed he had been in a previous fight and was grouching about it. _Then there are more fights going on here … but does that have anything to do with me?_ He didn't know. How could he know? He couldn't even recall his own name. But he had need of the clothes. In his state before now, what he presumed was sleeping or unconsciousness, his excrements had flowed freely. Memory or not, capacity for embarrassment or not, it was uncomfortable walking around in soiled clothes. It had been a far better thing to steal the clothes of another man than to continue walking about in his own.

Cobra continued to stalk him with silent precision, maintaining a good distance but tracking Jellals' movements through his sounds. Cubelios remained with him, but was still wrapping his tongue around his broken fang. Cobra felt a pang of guilt for letting Cubelios become hurt, but knew Cubelios was strong. The fang would grow back in time. And there were bigger concerns. As he listened to Jellal he was confused. _What's with this guy? I can't hear his thoughts. If only I could hear his thoughts then I wouldn't need to follow him like this. No, I would then be able to beat him to the source._

But after a few more minutes in the deep depths of the forest, Jellal came to a halt. He was gazing upwards at something or another. Cobra took a peek around from his hiding place and saw what Jellal saw.

A great circle of stones in a thickly canopied clearing, with a giant, ancient tree in the center of the ring. From the stones stretched long metal chains that wrapped securely around the trunk and key branches of the massive tree. The chains seemed so old that the bark had grown up around most of the chains, most disappearing into the depths of the tree. The giant camphor tree stood tall, proud, erect … and gave off an eerie gray-bluish glow.

_What is this place?_ Cobra had to wonder with in awe. But he could still sense no readings from Jellal. Not even a hint of emotion or familiarity. Something was truly wrong with this man. _This was really hidden in the woodlands? It couldn't be … is this where Nirvana is?_

Jellal outstretched a hand and calmly walked to the tree. He of course was not sure where these actions or this knowledge was coming from, but subconsciously he knew it was necessary in going another step further. His hand touched the rough bark of the tree, where its aura seeped up and around his hand. His magic and the magic around the tree merged, and a brilliant white light shone. Cobra beamed in amusement and joy as the light expanded and shot upwards, breaking through the canopies and stretching high up into the red sky as a great pillar of brilliant white light. Its force was so grand and magnificent that the air began to tremble around them. All Cobra could think of when he saw the energy was that they had finally found it. _We have finally found our future!_

Elsewhere the other mages within the forest saw the pillar of light. For some it was awe-inspiring; for some, it was foreshadowing. The mages of lower guilds under Oracion Seis wondered what it might be, but could not devise any logical answers.

"What is that?" Sherry asked the others with her, raising her fingernails to her lips in worry as she brushed back her hair with her other hand.

"Doesn't look good." Gray answered her, biting his lower lip. _Damn it … we're not too late, are we?_

Gajeel had to wonder. _Is this what Salamander sensed earlier? No, it doesn't register the same. Then what the hell is it?_

"Gajeel, could you change out of that suit now please? It's getting old." Happy mumbled after forcing himself to get over the shock of the pillar of light.

Even Jura and Hoteyes momentarily looked over from their fight to see the great magical power. For a while the two had been locked in a stalemated battle, neither winning, neither loosing. It had become a battle of endurance.

"What is that?" Jura wondered out loud.

"It is our future!" Hoteyes proudly answered the other earth mage, clasping his ledger to his chest. Perhaps he would finally gain the greatest monetary fortune of all! "Please rest assured! The main body has yet to awaken. However, this definitely smells like money to me! ですね！"

Great snakes of black light began to wrap around the core of white light, intertwining and coiling around its great center. Great fumes of smoke and cold white gas hissed from pockets within the ground, covering much of the forest in a thick unnatural fog.

Angel, Néall, Gladyss, Midnight, Brain, Lyon and Ichiya all witnessed the power from where they were, each lost in their own individual thoughts of its fearsome power. Back at the alliances' makeshift base, the others had jumped, startled by the sudden shift in auras and the sudden bright light shining upon them against the red and blackened sky.

"W-what is that?" Lucy stuttered once more. She hated all these surprises they were receiving in one day! _If this is the life of an S-Rank mage, then I don't want to hear it!_ Why had she volunteered for this mission anyway? Wait a minute, she never actually volunteered, did she? _But I'm here now … what do I do about this?_

"That must be what Oracion Seis was looking for … it's too great a power for one of them to already be wielding." Erza replied stiffly, her eyes focused on the fearsome magical energy before them.

"That's Nirvana!" Hibiki answered, his blood running cold. _They've awakened Nirvana … this is bad!_

The blast of energy, the sudden change in aura, was enough to call Natsu back to consciousness. His eyes shot open, but he didn't move. He knew this energy just as well as he knew all the others. Though he never experienced many of the ancient energies, Igneel had taught him that he would know which ones they were because of the worlds' memory. If you have some control of the world – an element, or a magic – you will, deep down at the least, know the power that has awakened and the chaos or order it will bring. He listened to the rhythm and humming of the earth and the creatures, the things below it. And he could summon forth the name of the aura that plagued them all. The warnings and echoes of its fortitude forever lingered, but they rung clear for all to hear now.

_The City of the Nirvit. Light and Darkness, Chaos and Justice … Nirvana._


	31. V: Light and Darkness

**AN:** Next chapter is going to be so much fun to write. Sooo much fun. :3 But we have to write it first. Here's the new chapter!

**Edolas Poll:** Gildarts – 11*, Erza – 11*, Mirajane – 6*, Lyon – 5*, Lucy – 5*, "Earth Witch" Julianna – 2*, Freed – 2*, Juvia – 1, Porlyusica – 1*, Romeo – 1*, Ultear – 1, Shou – 1, Jellal – 1, Other – 0. A "*" means potential. Remember you can change your votes later on if you want to, it ends when this arc ends so we have time to organize it. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … well, Foxy would kill half the characters and Kitty would ensure a happy ending. Yeah, there's no way you're predicting any of our stories' endings.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty One: Light and Darkness**

* * *

><p>Lyon continued his sprint through the forest, keeping his destination in mind as he watched the pillar of light from the corner of his eyes. He ignored the trembling of the ground and the insanely dense aura radiating from the center, although he knew it did not bode well. <em>That light is probably Nirvana. I doubt it could be anything else.<em> As he ran he saw a dark shadow enveloping one of the trees, the darkness snaking its way out in the direction of the light as it drained the tree of its life force. _It means someone already found Nirvana and might be using it._ Yet he had a fight he needed to attend before any of them could handle the biggest problem of all. He charged forward, knowing he was mere minutes away from the ongoing battle between his fellow guild member and the earth mage of Oracion Seis.

Jura, on the other hand, was still locked in an stalemate – even if he knew not to admit it. When two mages of the same type of powers meet, it depends on their abilities to use their magic and skills to determine the outcome of battle. But they practiced the opposites of the same kind of magic. Jura would solidify, and Hoteyes would disintegrate. Their attacks continually nullified one another.

Jura's teeth grinded against each other in a growing vexation inside, despite his calm manners. He could see the great pillar of light from the corners of his eyes as it shone in the reddening sky, which would soon turn black. _This is not the time to be fighting this man._ _Do I fight him, or go after Nirvana? _His enemy was chuckling as he prepared himself for yet another attack. _But our mission is to defeat Oracion Seis. Defeating them might stop Nirvana._ With this decision, he raised his fists again, ready to attempt another strike.

"Money, money!" Hoteyes threw out his arms in a wide laughter. "Now we're going to have all the money in the world!"

_Is that all this guy thinks about?_ Jura usually did not say anything pertaining to others' trains of thoughts, for he believed all thoughts had value, but this was starting to become ridiculous.

"Rock Avalanche!" Jura extended his hand with two of his fingers pressed together to guide the rocks as they broke from the ground and flew towards his opponent.

"Good for a show, you could earn a lot in a circus! And money is what matters, ですね！" Hoteyes merely made another exclamation about his precious money and broke the rocks, moving in the shades of the attack as the dust and broken earth clouded their visions. He was trying to make his way closer to the Mage Saint … if he could attack at a close range, he could weaken him!

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" A great crystalline dragon, construed of ice, warped its way between the attacks and enclosed around Hoteyes. It was a momentary distraction, for when it drew close Hoteyes merely _hmphed!_ and shattered it with his own magic. "That's not enough, ですね！" But it was enough time for Lyon to appear near Jura, ready for another strike.

"Is there not another battle for you to attend?" It was not meant as an insult, they both understood that Jura was concerned about the other members of Oracion Seis.

"This one is the closest to me." Came the Ice Mages' answer. There was not much more time for a conversation as Hoteyes attempted to break apart the earth again, but Jura stomped his foot down and let his golden magic flow once more when the Oracion Seis members' attack drew near.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura spoke with a solid conviction as his golden energy shot forth, creating a wall of his hardened earth to shield them from the disintegrating earth eating away at its edges.

_Hmph, they really are at a stalemate._ Lyons' frown tightened, but he did not say anything. There was no need to hurt Juras' pride. "Do you have a plan, Jura?"

"Hmmm." Jura did not know, but he nodded to his bare-chested comrade anyway, his bald head shining in the last traces of the sunlight. "Let's take him out as quickly as possible and then head to the epicenter."

"Right," Lyon affirmed, preparing his own ice magic. "Let's make this fun, shall we?"

An exchange of earths and ice occurred, though Lyon soon found his magic was not well suited against Hoteyes. Rather, Lyon found himself dodging for the most part, and he knew he had to keep Jura from risky situations. The sky was turning black; they were already wasting too much time on this.

"Hah hah hah! Even two of you can't stand up against me! Indeed, no army can stand up against me when money is involved! And Nirvana will most certainly earn it all, ですね？"

"We can't keep this stalemate for long," Lyon turned his head to his comrade.

Jura knew that. "Indeed." He did not blink as he thrust his fingers up, forming another wall as Hoteyes' magic grew even stronger. _Something is fueling his abilities … is he gaining confidence from Nirvana?_

_My magic isn't much good on its own. The earth burrows right into the ice and breaks it at its joints and weak spaces._ Lyon didn't like this. He was also losing a lot of physical energy and balance, and there were too many soft spots in the ground that he could easily slip into. He witnessed another exchange of earth attacks when an idea came to him.

"Jura, let's try melding our attacks."

Jura momentarily glanced down at his guild mate, curious as to what gave him the idea. _The chances of us successfully melding our magics are slim, as we have not tried it before. The synchrony might be off, but …_ his eyes trailed back to the Oracion Seis earth mage, who was laughing heartily as he screamed about his money. _We have to give it a try._ The determination in Lyon's stance and eyes told him that it just might work, giving himself a boost of pride. "Then that is what we shall do."

They began to focus on their magics, attempting to sense the others' auras and harmonize. _Seek out the waves, and synchronize. That is how it works._ Sparks of gold and blue began to fly off their growing auras, a display easily seen in the night.

Hoteyes frowned as he witnessed the two mages increasing their own magical energy. _Trying something new? Heheh, it won't work very well!_

The sparks began to harden and multiply, the two Lamia Scale mages focusing on one concentrated area before them. The blues and golden hues merged, rapidly expanding, tossing stray pebbles back as the energy magnified. Jura and Lyon kept their attention and power focused, knowing that a momentarily slip might cause the attack to backfire. But it grew, and its center brightened as the light expanded to a great height, the yellow energies hardening and the blue energies freezing. They were combining, and the light bust out in their valley.

"Oooooh!" Hoteyes watched the flash of brilliant magic before his eyes as it began to affect the wind, throwing out a radiant energy every which way it could reach. "Now that could earn us a lot of money, ですね！"

"Unison Raid!" Jura and Lyon roared in accordance with one another, each casting out their arms to meld the magic together. Ice began to take the form of an animal as the earth magic hardened it, mixing in the sand from previous attacks to give the living ice strength it would not have otherwise. A great form of a gorilla, with a giant fist raised above Hoteyes' head, stared down menacingly as it unleashed an earth-toned roar.

But Jura wouldn't let it simply squash him. He threw his disintegrating magic towards the giant ape cast in a brilliant magical light looming over him, but it did nothing. _Nothing_. _Because ice is technically water, not earth._

He foresaw the fist coming down. His eyes quickly looked back and saw that a thick barrier wall had formed behind him. There was no easy escape. So he threw his magic into the ground beneath the giant gorilla and his opponents, attempting to suck them into the quicksand. The gorillas' feet sank, and Lyon was starting to be pulled in too, but the gorilla still swung.

_THHHWWWWWAAAAACCCCK!_

The ground ceased to soften.

_My only prayer … to be rich enough to see my brother again …_ Hoteyes thought in garbled thoughts as he passed out, injured from the heavy blow. The gorilla snarled once more before shattering himself, for he was no longer necessary to keep around.

Jura watched silently, knowing that their opponent had been dealt with. _But a lot of our own energy is gone as well._ The sky was nearly black, and the stars could be seen shining in the east. He turned to see Lyon, attempting to combat his way out of the quicksand that had pulled him down nearly up to his shoulders.

"He still tried to attack, even as we held the winning move." Jura explained to no one in particular as he pulled Lyon up from the softened quicksand, which had effectively sucked in many of the surrounding trees and plants.

The Ice Mage accepted the hand, walking around the sand as he brushed it off his skin, eyeing their fallen opponent – clearly knocked out and would likely remain so for a while. "Unfortunately a prolonged battle wouldn't be advisable in this situation." Still, he was quite proud they had pulled it off.

Jura watched his comrade, unable to keep the smile inside. But his eyes spied little black creatures clinging onto Lyon's back, as well as one that appeared to bite down on his skin. Jura's face slipped into comedic surprise. The Ice Mage didn't see or feel the creatures apparently.

"Lyon-dono …" Jura spoke slowly. Despite the authority and respect reverberating in his voice, he was not quite sure how to approach this. _They must have been pulled in with Hoteyes' last attack and found him …_

The Ice Mage looked back at him, still with that cat-like smile, satisfied with their triumph in battle. "What?"

Jura still couldn't think up exact words that would still help him sound prominent, but he was going to try anyway. "There are parasitic ticks burrowing into your skin."

Lyon's face darkened as he craned his neck to see down his back, wincing at the black tick wiggling its pinchers at him as he saw another digging in. His hand began to coat over in ice, despite the fact he ought to conserve what energy he had left. He was going to eliminate those little devils and entomb them in ice cubes.

*  
>Brain grasped at his face as felt another jolt rush through his being, a tingling sensation stinging at his skin as one of his tattoos vanished. No, not just one … <em>two!<em> "Hoteyes … is gone too?"

_How could this be?_ They found Nirvana – there was no mistaking it as he rushed towards its location – but three of the Oracion Seis had already been taken down. _This was beyond my predictions … those mages … they're stronger than we anticipated!_ He would crush them … he would crush them the moment he managed to activate Nirvana to its fullest potential. They would see what it meant to mess with one of the greatest Dark Guilds of all time!

*  
>"It's probably Nirvana, the magic Oracion Seis was looking for," Sherry muttered as their group rushed back for their 'headquarters.' "I don't see how it can be anything else."<p>

"Geh, means we've got to beat them up quicker," Gajeel groused, leading the group. He was back in his normal outfit … well, it's not really a 'normal' outfit. But at least the metal and the leather suited his character better. "Maybe we should head there –"

"We need to reach the base right now!" Sherry retorted. "We still have the other mages down, don't we?"

Gajeel grumbled and rolled his eyes. This woman slightly annoyed him. But he didn't feel like taking it out on her, he wanted to take it out on more enemies, damn it!

"That's right. At the base, after everyone is better, we can formulate a strategy." Charle nodded with approval.

Gray pushed forward, occasionally glancing at the brilliant light of 'Nirvana' in the nearly black sky. His feet felt heavier. His thoughts were beginning to weigh down on him, now that he had a moment to think. There was still urgency, but he wasn't lost like he had been before.

_Nirvana … it looks dangerous, and something tells me that it's only going to get worse. Who activated it? Who found it? One of us, or one of them? It doesn't matter, they're all going to be drawn to that area anyway. Are Erza, Ren and the others really okay? Was it alright to make them wait this long?_ Gray couldn't help but wonder as he followed the other two mages in front of him. _I should have been able to find a way out faster … I should have reached Wendy sooner. If I had, then we wouldn't have been sucked into the cavernous system, and Jellal …_

_Damn! And we've still got Jellal to deal with! _He felt his teeth begin to grind against one another, feeling a deep self-pity – a feeling that rarely descended upon him – festering inside. _Why couldn't we get rid of him there? What was he even doing there? If I had acted quicker, maybe we wouldn't have been lost in those caves for so long!_

He suddenly halted in his footsteps. He went unnoticed for a few seconds, but the blue cat realized he didn't hear movement behind him anymore.

"Gray, is something wrong?" Happy asked, tilting his head as he hovered back around to Gray, who had suddenly stopped behind them. Gajeel, Sherry and Charle turned to look at them, seeing the Ice Mages' gaze downcast as he didn't budge. Sherry was confused, but Gajeel sensed a strange energy at work. _Something's not right with him._

_Had I been stronger … _

Gray's shoulders began to slump, causing the jacket tied around him to slip. Wendy began to fall backwards, and the two flying cats jumped in alarm. Happy reached the young Dragon Slayer in time to grab her shoulders and pull back gently so she slipped from his grasp.

… _We would have gotten there earlier._

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Charle scolded as she quickly flew over, helping Happy grab Wendy before she fell to the ground. Gray remained unresponsive.

_Had I been stronger …_

"Oy, Ice Brat!" Gajeel snorted, walking over and clasping a rough hand on the shorter mages' shoulder, giving him a rather harsh shake. "Snap out of it!"

… _We could have defeated them with ease before Nirvana activated!_

_But I let them get away!_

He felt something deep inside him switching. It felt like the currents in his body and his brain were beginning to run backwards. He didn't necessarily like it … but the feelings kept growing. His faults were fueling something dangerous. So why was his mind telling him to embrace it?

His grin twisted into a cruel smile, and his gaze began to darken. Primal feelings were overwhelming him. As he glanced up, he realized the sight of Gajeel _disgusted_ him.  
>Said disgusting mage blinked, his jaw shifting over to the side. "What the hell is wrong with yo-?" Gajeel didn't receive a chance to finish, for Gray suddenly <em>bolted<em>. He bolted right into the woods at a speed the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't know the ice mage was capable of! They were all left staring at an empty space, a discarded jacket, and the path which Gray had ran down.

"… Should I go after him?" Happy had no clue what to do. He'd never seen Gray behave like this! Well, occasionally he'd bolt, but never with _that_ expression on his face. Sherry bit her fingernails in apprehension. _What just happened?_

"Geh, he can take care of himself. Maybe he sensed somethin'." Gajeel grumbled, taking Wendy from the flying cats and carrying her under his arm (despite Charles' disapproval of him carrying her that way, but he believed the little girl could handle it if she was allowed to come on this mission in the first place). "Let's take her back, they need her back there."

Despite the odd occurrence of Grays' decision to vanish without explanation, and their hesitance to leave without finding answers, they knew they'd be able to figure out more if they brought more of their mages back into commission.

*  
>Meanwhile, one Celestial Mage was left scratching his head as he stared at the beacon of light shooting its way up into the sky. Its brilliance shown through even the smallest of cracks between the leaves, leaving a speckled ground below the canopy of trees. "... Now when did <em>that<em> happen?"

He took a moment to think to himself. He had a terrible sense of direction during the daylight hours; he hadn't been able to stumble his way across any more battles (except a few stray mages of an underling guild, but he had taken them out with simple magic – he wanted a greater challenge than that!). And although the stars were beginning to come out, he still couldn't see them very well thanks to the pillar of light and the canopy of thick trees. _Should have stuck with Gladyss, she's always able to find these things. I know I promised to come back, but the battles still seem young. And they're all probably headed to that light, it's as brighter than a beacon!_ With a boyish grin and a swing, he turned and started strolling in its direction, taking his time just in case he was walking into a trap.

*  
>"The sky's nearly black now. How are we supposed to see our way around?" Lucy mumbled, sitting down next to Erza as they waited. Waiting patiently was perhaps the toughest part of it for the Titania. Normally she would be up at the front line of battle, but she was forced to wait for a medic. It didn't help that Natsu was lying in her line of vision. In her void of battle-oriented thoughts, she could only think about the others, particularly the one that supposedly had a seizure. <em>It makes me wonder what he's doing here in the first place. And what knocked him down. A seizure? Possible, but there's probably more to it than that.<em>

"With that white light? It should be easy." Erza answered, though Hibiki knew better. _It will switch between light and dark … I wonder why it hasn't done so yet._

"Is Salamander awake?" Ren asked cautiously, pulling his legs back in. he was getting chills from the unblinking eyes that were staring _almost_ in his direction, though not quite so. The others looked over rather hopefully, but Lucy shook her head.

"No, he's been known to sleep with his eyes open." Lucy answered. _It would be great if he were awake, but earlier …_ seeing him collapse like that made her wonder if they had been asking too much from him. He might have great powers, but that didn't mean they were infinite. _Yet another wake-up call to try battle training yourself. _She inwardly berated herself.

They heard rustling near them, and all the alliances' heads turned to where it was coming from. Soon enough, one large shadow figure hauling something, a womanly figure, two flying shadows emerged from the darkness of the brush. With the gleam of the metal on the larger figure, and the fur reflecting the available light rising up into the sky, as well as the evident pink, they could easily identify the figures.

"Gajeel, Sherry, Neko-chan and Neko-kun, welcome back," Hibiki greeted warmly, looking down at what Gajeel was carrying. _Is that -?_

Astonishingly, Lucy didn't jump this time. She was getting used to being surprised at this point in time, what with all the attacks and surprise returns. She let loose a large sigh of relief, standing to greet them. "Wendy! You found her!"

"Then the only one we haven't relocated yet is Gray-kun." Hibiki scratched his chin in thought. _I wasn't able to place a tracer on him either … he's likely wandering the forests, or heading towards Nirvana._

"Actually, Gray was with us for a while." Sherry answered, receiving stunned faces. "What? He was, but then …"

"Geh, he was acting weirdly." Gajeel grumbled, handing Wendy over to Lucy (knowing full well that Erza, who was now awake, would likely slice and dice him if he dropped a little girl on the ground).

He missed the concern flash on Hibiki's face. "Weirdly how?"

"He stopped where he was and took off into the woods without another word. He looked pretty angry, if you ask me." Sherry answered, raising her fingernails near her lips but not biting them. "It was really weird. Even I didn't think he normally behaved like that."

"Hibiki, what's wrong?" Ren asked; he had not missed the glimmer of alarm.

"… I guess I should tell you, now that Nirvana's activated …" Hibiki began slowly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he avoided all the eyes on him. "I'm a little familiar with the magic known as Nirvana."

Eve and Ren did not appear surprised (after all, their comrade was an Archive Mage), but the others could not hide their astonishment. "Wait, what? There's _more_ to Nirvana?" Lucy asked.

"I was told by Master to withhold the information because we might have reached Nirvana before it was activated, but it's a little late for now." The Archive mage began, his frown spreading even further. "Simply knowing this magic's ability can endanger everyone. But it's possible it's already happening. Nirvana makes light and darkness switch places."

"Light and darkness?" Happy repeated, still hovering in the air with his wings out.

"That's the final stage. When the seal is broken, a pillar of light will alternate between white and black light. It's because it's feeding off of light and darkness, exchanging the different energies. It can cause those wavering between light and darkness to switch to the opposite alignment."

"I see …" Erza nodded, her gaze growing fiercer with determination. "Any doubts can cause us to flip a morality switch."

"W-wait, if Gray was acting weirdly, maybe -?" Lucy started, a little nervous. In her imagination an evil villain in the image of Gray was freezing a town full of people in an iceberg, laughing evilly.

"It's possible it's Nirvana, but we won't know until we meet him again. If he did, his personality will be very different." Hibiki answered. "I'd be cautious next time you see him. It's possible he sensed something, and it's possible he switched."

_Gray, you idiot … if you switched, you better have a good reason for doubting._ Erza inwardly scolded, but knew it was still possible he didn't switch. After all, he reportedly dashed off – he did not attack or say anything suspicious. At least, that was her understanding.

"Everyone, you need to refrain from negative emotions for now." Hibiki instructed, his face more serious than it had ever appeared before. "Doing so might very well make you an enemy."

Everyone chorused an affirmative answer, with "understood"s, "aye!"s, and "yes"s.

Lucy turned back to Wendy, trying to gently shake her awake. "Err, Wendy, wake up, we kinda need you right now …" Lucy chuckled nervously, gently shaking the girl awake. "She's a heavy sleeper, I guess."

"No, it's because she used a lot of her magic earlier." Charle informed Lucy, walking proudly up next to her companion. "Give her time to come around."

"Unfortunately time isn't something we have much of." Hibiki sighed, looking around at the others. "Ideas?"

All Hibiki received were a couple of blank faces, but then Ren spoke. "I could try changing the air composition around her. Sometimes people wake up with more oxygen."

"Is it safe to try it in your condition?"

"The poison affects our bodies, not our magic." Erza answered, scratching at her arm near where some strange puncture wounds were under another set of bandages. She wasn't sure how she got them because she was bitten by the snake lower down, but it wasn't of a whole lot of concern. She would question it later once larger problems were solved.

Ren assumed he was granted permission, so he outstretched his hand, allowing his magic to work the air around her. It was a small area, so it would not drain him too much. In a few minutes she began to cough, and woke up, taking deep breaths of the air around her. Ren kept the density changed and let it change back gradually so no abrupt changes would accidentally knock her back out.

_When did I get back here?_ Wendy wondered, rubbing her eyes as she saw familiar faces around her. _Wasn't Gray with me? And Charle? And …_ her heart skipped a beat as she sat up, growing moderately frightened. _I … I …_ The others assumed she was startled at her new surroundings.

"Wendy, please heal Erza, Eve and Ren!" Lucy begged the little girl, but did so with a warm and comforting smile. "I know you're tired, but we need this if we're going to continue!"

"I'll try …" Wendy answered tiredly, still a little out of it. Charle truly felt concerned, but her expressions remained stiff with a mere hint of worry. She looked over at Erza, kneeling beside her first.

Erza offered a warm smile that only a woman would be able to muster, with a hint of courage and trust in her eyes. "You're capable, Wendy. Have some faith."

The Sky Dragon Slayer knew they were meant to be words of encouragement, but she still felt an emptiness. _I revived him … when I should have helped these people first …_ but she fought past it, knowing that she would need to concentrate if the magic were to work correctly. _It's poison, all from the same snake._

"Ah, Lyon-san brought this back with him," Hibiki offered the fang to her, pulling off the ice cap. She winced at its smell, which apparently only the Dragon Slayers could smell. "They broke the fang off the snake, so you should be able to examine the poison."

Wendy took it hesitantly, squinting as she let part of the poison drip down its side. The smell told her enough about it. "… Okay," she carefully rested it against the tree, and took a deep breath. She had to be calm, concentrated, and absorb the wind inside her lungs and stomach. She placed her hands over Erza's arm, keeping her mind focused. A blue energy began to develop around her hands, and she placed on her skin, the light numbing the wounds and nullifying the poison inside as she sought out the traces of it.

"Actually, there's only a little of it …" Wendy frowned, growing worried. That couldn't be right. A snake would deposit a lot more poison than what Erza had inside her.

"Salamander-kun took care of most of the poison in Erza-san and Ren-kun before he collapsed," Hibiki answered, looking over at Natsu. Wendy did the same. Happy was trying to shut Natsu's eyelids, but just like before in Lucy's apartment, it would not work. She had never met him before, nor could she see him well in the dim lights of Nirvana and the moon, but she could sense something odd about him.

"Wait, how did he do that?" Erza questioned. _Did he collapse because of the poison -?_

"Think vampire." Lucy shuddered, only making Erza tilt her head and Ren turn into a cloud of gloom. "The poison didn't do that to him, at least, we think so …"

Wendy steadily moved over to Ren, as he showed signs of the same kind of poisoning. Once again, there was very little of it in him. It only took five minutes to completely remove it and to heal the puncture wounds. Ren could feel the energy returning to him. But perhaps most important to him, he wouldn't bear the marks of a mans' bite. "Thank you, Wendy." And now his tsundere turned on.

"Vampire?" Sherry was still trying to figure it out. "He bit them?"

"Don't talk about it," Ren growled, and Hibiki chuckled nervously. "Eheh, let's try to figure out our next plans instead of debating about how they were healed, okay?"

Wendy was growing tired, and Charle stood next to her. "Can you hold out?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Charle." Wendy answered, but she knew a bead of sweat down her face betrayed her. She forced herself up and over to Eve … perhaps the one she owed the biggest apology to.

"Wendy …" Really, the girl could be a pest, but perhaps the sweetest pest.

Biting her lower lip, she kneeled next to him, placing her hands against his chest. Taking another deep breath, she moved one hand to hold Eve's jaw open so the fumes she forcibly removed would be able to escape without harm. The others around her continued to bicker about their plans, but in ten minutes Eve began to stir, with most of the poisonous fumes from his lungs gone. "Hello, Wendy-chan …"

"H-hello," Wendy stuttered, but finished up her work before she let Eve sit up. He still hard dark circles under his eyes, a side-effect from the poison making him tired, but she didn't have the energy to fully restore any of theirs. She had put all of her energy into … into … "I'm sorry, Eve-kun!" Wendy apologized, bowing her head as she retracted her shaking fists.

"Thank you, Wendy-chan," Eve cast another one of his charming smiles to Wendy, feeling the pain gone from his lungs and his chest. He was entirely sure the poison was gone now.

Wendy pressed her legs tighter together, her head remaining downcast. She could only remember being kidnapped at the moment he needed her abilities the most. "But … I should have been able to help you sooner …"

"You still helped me, didn't you?" Eve reassured her, trying to get the elegant soon-to-be-teenager to look him in the eyes, but she remained shy. "Rest assured, I wouldn't put my life in anyone's hands but yours." He rested his own palm on the back of her hand, seeing her expression soften a little, even though she let out little stutters. _How cute!_

Wendy climbed up, feeling a little dizzy from all the magic she had to use, but knew there was still one more. She should attend to all of them. _It's my fault they waited this long for my help._ Wendy turned to look at her next patient – or, at least, she looked at where he should have been. Mildly confused, she tilted her head, drained due to her roaring emotions and extensive use of healing magic. "… Huh?"

Wendy was not the only one to notice, for Happy curiously raised his paw to his chin. "Where'd Natsu go?"

Lucy's jaw dropped open, unable to find an answer. "He was right here!"

"Aaah! Maybe a gang or aliens came and got him!" A furry blue cat panicked, deeply concerned for his friend.

"This isn't that kind of plot, Happy." The Celestial Mage grumbled. "But where did -?"

"He bolted out of here when none of you were looking." Gajeel shrugged, as if it weren't anything out of the ordinary. "Guess he was fine after all."

"W-why didn't you stop him?" Lucy demanded, shaking her balled fist at Gajeel (even though they both knew it wouldn't do any harm). "We're supposed to keep everyone together, not let them all run off again!"

"Tch. Technically he ain't part of our alliance, I'm sure he has other things he needs to do than help us. Plus don't we have more important things to attend to, Bunny Girl?" He eyes glanced back up at the dark pillar of light streaking across the darkening sky.

"I … err …" Well, she couldn't defeat the logic that Natsu wasn't _obligated _to help them in any way. Seconds later she realized something else. "Stop calling me that!"

_But why did he take off so suddenly?_ Erza felt her frown tighten. Surely it would have been better to stay, or at least alert the others that he was awake. _But then again he tends to shy away from hard-to-answer questions._ And when they were answered it often became obvious why he was reluctant to share in the first place. The Titania decided to push it back, knowing full well that they had a multitude of other problems that took precedence.

"Let's not worry about it." Erza climbed back up onto her feet, stretching her limbs out to prepare herself for action once more. "We need to figure out what's going on at the epicenter of the forest, and find Gray if we can."

"Then let's break into groups of twos and threes," Hibiki answered, closing his archive magic with a hint of frustration. Nirvana was messing with the frequencies, and the best he could use his magic for now would be shields. "We'll scour the area on different paths, but we'll all head for the light. Is that understood?"

"Right!" Came a chorus of answers (as well as grunt from the iron head), but Wendy just silently nodded. She still felt a pang of guilt … how could she tell them about Jellal? Where would she even _begin_ with something like that?

"Ren, Hibiki, Sherry, take a route swinging West." Erza instructed, assuming a leadership role. The three of them nodded. "Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Charle, take a route swinging East."

"Wait, Erza, don't put me with hi-!" Lucy started, but she only received a threatening glare of doom from the Titania. Swallowing, she admitted defeat. "Sorry, go ahead."

"Eve and Happy, you two and I will head directly ahead. I am sure Lyon and Jura are already on their way and we'll meet up with them there. It's possible that Gray decided to head there as well, so don't assume he's switched alliances until he gives you good reason to believe so." Erza gave her final orders, looking around at the others. "Are we clear?"

"Remember, my communications are being messed with by Nirvana's activation. Once we split, we'll only be able to achieve contact when we meet up at Nirvana." Hibiki informed them.

They nodded and got together in their groups, heading off in the separate directions in the darkness of the night. Running through the forest night had its pros and cons: it was harder to be seen, but it was also hard enough to see. Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy and Charle took off in an eastwardly swing. Hibiki, Ren and Sherry made their way West. Erza turned with Happy and Eve, ready to follow the river straight ahead. "Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

*  
>"Do you young men not want a rematch? I can fight fairly to match your level." Ichiya was at it again, still being hauled on that stick to wherever their destination was. It seemed the thugs were lost.<p>

"Shouldn't we head to that light? I bet Oracion Seis is capable of that …" one of them grunted.

"Ugh, if they aren't there, let's ditch this old man." The one at the back the carrying pole groaned. "He won't shut up!"

A snap of twigs and leaves made the thugs turn their heads, each grunting their own primal noise. They saw a redheaded man emerge from the woods, clad in clothing they couldn't recognize.

The thugs couldn't figure him out. "Err, who is that?" "Is he one of the alliance?" "Don't know, he don't look it …"

The redheaded gentleman, better known as Néall, looked the thugs up and down, and his eyes shifted over to the carrying poll with another man tied to it. "… Really? Resorting to tribal warfare? I guess there are uncivilized people everywhere, even here." Néall felt disappointed. _More unworthy opponents … m y luck is terrible today._

"What was that?" one of the thugs growled the newcomer that stumbled near them. The others not busy carrying Ichiya began to move forward and encircle the newcomer. "Angel'll probably like to get some info from him!"

"'Angel'? Oh, that feathery woman from before?" Néall shrugged. "You guys might want to find a new boss that can actually fight …"

"What?" "That's it, get him!" The men began to row against the newcomer, a few charging forward, but they were quickly flicked back by a strange glow of a light from his hand. Néall stretched out his leg, kicking another one in the gut and knocking him onto the ground. _Thwwaack! Baaam! _And a few groans from the defeated underlings slumping onto the ground, Néall felt very disappointed as the last two originally carrying the man dropped the pole onto the ground and charged themselves. _None of them are actual mages!_ With two more flicks, he had effectively eliminated the group of thugs.

"Young man, would you mind untying me? I am no criminal." Ichiya sparkled at the opportunity to free himself from the tyranny of the pole.

Néall rolled his eyes, cutting the ropes that bound Ichiya's wrists and ankles to the pole. "It's clear to me who's the aggressor here, old man. Thugs like that exist everywhere."

"Thank you, young lad. I am in your debt." Ichiya bowed, his sparkling 'men' charm turning on again – though it was not as powerful, for there were still no ladies around.

"I'd rather you weren't indebted to me. Forget it." Néall felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Seriously, how ugly could a guy get? Wait, never mind. Old Man Oz was far worse.

"Nevertheless, I am grateful. I can now resume my mission." Ichiya bowed yet again, raising his in an 'elegant' pose.

_Wait, maybe I can get a direction from this old creep. _"Mission? Is that what's going on here?" Néall whistled, keeping one hand in his pouch of keys to keep them from jangling. "I picked the wrong day to pass through here, didn't I?"

"Yes, there is a mission of the utmost importance," Ichiya answered. "If you forgive me, I must return to my men."

"Are they mages like you?" He inquired further, keeping a friendly smile on his face in an attempt to let the information flow continue longer. "What are they? Elemental mages, energy mages? Oooh, are there Dragon Slayers?"

"We have a large variety, including Dragon Slayers." Ichiya nodded with pride, completely missing the glimmer of delight in Néalls' eyes. "You are mage of sorts, are you not?"

"Heh, a kind of spirit and energy mage, you could say." Néall avoided any specific terms. _Gladyss already said there were Celestial Mages present, and that there's one more other than the lady I faced today. I don't need to be recognized as such yet._ "Mind if I tag along?"

Ichiya struck another 'men' pose, somehow managing to glimmer even under the black eye, bruises and cuts. "My name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, a mage of Blue Pegasus. I am proud to call you a comrade, young man!"

"… Don't do that."

*  
>Eve, though still worn out, was proud and honored to be running alongside the Titania Erza he had heard much about. When he used to work for the council, he would often hear of her talents (as well as the destruction caused by her and her comrades), but now he could actually witness them. She had already traded her cheetah-printed armor for a more normal look – the one she came to their guilds' summer house, in fact. They followed the river to the light of Nirvana, intent on getting there without any obstructions … but of course, that oh so rarely happens.<p>

"That mage … that sh*tty Celestial Mage …!" a white haired woman hissed, stumbling out in front of Erza, Eve and Happy, missing their comically stunned faces. "I'll kill him …! I swear I'll kill him!"

"… What are you talking about?" Erza mumbled, summoning forth one of her swords.

Happy voiced her thoughts. "Aaah! She's one of Oracion Seis!" the blue cat flew a few paces back, not willing to become a front-line victim to this woman. "Racer was scary enough!"

'Angel' turned her head to look at the enemies – actual members of the alliance – and snarled. "You … you brought in more allies, didn't you?" She clasped her fingers around her remaining keys, feeling the anger swell in her for being defeated and one of her prize keys taken. "I'll kill you too!"


	32. V: Nearing Nirvana

**AN:** So … long time no see. We know it's horrible to abandon stories … there's still no guarantee this will ever be finished, sadly. But we'll try. We're sorry about the long hiatus, but it was necessary (and it helped immensely, we don't regret it). We spent the winter break re-reading what we had, and now January is surprisingly free of insanity. Though this peace may not last: Foxy is preparing for an internship in _Rome_, of all places, and I am busy preparing for graduation. Please, be supportive! We'll be going ahead and closing the Edolas poll.

**Edolas Poll:** **Gildarts – ****13*****,****Erza – 13*********, Mirajane – 7*,**** Lyon – 5*,**** Lucy – 5***

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … well, Foxy would kill half the characters and Kitty would ensure a happy ending. Yeah, there's no way you're predicting any of our stories' endings.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Nearing Nirvana**

* * *

><p><em>I know that it's part of being of Fairy Tail, but why do I keep getting sent on these kinds of missions?<em> A blonde haired celestial mage wondered as she struggled to keep up with Gajeels' pace. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she forced her legs to move her forward, but no matter how much energy she mustered up he always seemed to be _faster_. _That's something I need to work on: my running._ Why was it easier to run away from things than towards or after things?

Lucy was not the only one having difficulties keeping up. A quick glance back told her Wendy was falling behind, and it was understandable if she just used a large chunk of her magic on their down mages. _It should be inhumane to make a child run like that. Well, granted, she's a mage, and children run … but still._ Charle seemed to be perfectly fine, but she could fly. So that didn't count.

"Hey, Gajeel! We shouldn't waste so much energy getting there!" Lucy huffed and puffed while reprimanding the Iron Dragon Slayer, running with her arms shamefully flailing around her.

"If we don't get there then all the others are going to have all the fun!" Gajeel snorted back at her.

"You shouldn't make Wendy run so much after using her magic to heal everyone!" She snapped, waving a fist at his back – though it never did any good.

"I – I'm fine!" Wendy half whimpered, half huffed, as she struggled to keep up. She still felt dizzy; she used a great deal of her magic healing the others that it would be a while before she began healing herself.

"You should be concerned with yourself for once," Charle scolded, but any fool could hear the unease in her voice.

Gajeel ignored the continued ramblings of Bunny Girl and forged a path towards the pillar of light, the forest growing thicker and thicker as they hurried deeper into its depths. _Even if they want to, we can't afford to slow down. Haven't they been on big missions before?_ Bunny Girl maybe, but the little girl … okay, he could overlook it. But it didn't mean he would slow down. _We have to get there as soon as we can so long as Nirvana remains activated._

An instant later and an overwhelming feeling worked its way into him. He knitted his brows together in surprise, slowing his run just enough to think. _What is this? Is that sh*tty Nirvana messing with me? No, it doesn't feel like that, it feels like …_

"Wait a moment. Keep quiet." Gajeel outstretched his arm to keep the other two from zooming past when he came to a sudden halt.

"Gajeel, make up your mind!" Lucy grumbled, skidding to a halt as she bent forward, catching her breath. _First he wants to run, and suddenly he wants to stop? _Breathing heavily as she glanced from side to side, she couldn't see any potential enemies nearby. The pillar of light ahead hadn't changed, it still illuminated the entire forest. _So we've stopped for no reason?_

Wendy too came to a stop, feeling the burn of excessive running in her legs. Rarely had she ever needed to do anything this strenuous – at least not since she was with Grandine. In her mind she was out of shape compared to the other mages.

"You should ask if you need to go slower, Wendy." Charle frowned, hovering near her blue-haired friend. "You just healed three mages, they'd understand you've expended most of your power."

_But I healed more than three … I …_ her lips tightened shut as she looked up worriedly at Nirvana's beacon, fear and worry in her expression.

"Ugh, why can't people just explain what they're doing? He's as bad as Erza! If not worse!" Lucy growled, crossing her arms as she tightened her stance, asserting her dominance to no one in particular. She turned to look at Wendy, and even in the dim night light she could see the anxiety in the little girls' face. "Err, Wendy, are you alright?"

She didn't receive any comprehensible answer, but the vibes she received still nagged her. She bent down to Wendys' eye level, grinning as she spoke calmly and collectively. "It's okay. Lucy-nee-san is here," It was so like her to add an honorific to make her more appealing to others. But Wendy was five or so years younger, so she thought it'd be cute to have a little sister she never had. _Besides, she looks really worried over something – I have to make her feel more comfortable._ "You can talk to me about what's bothering you while Gajeel does … whatever he's doing." _Maybe he just needed to pee and couldn't admit it._

The Sky Dragon Slayer, however, faced her internal dilemma, the very one she tried to avoid. _I should tell someone because Jellal probably unlocked Nirvana, and now is a good time to tell them … but …_ too many concerns all at once in her mind.

_But does Lucy-san know about Jellal?_ She never received much news at Cait Shelter, due to its extraordinary isolation, but she knew the essentials. _He betrayed the council, and they said Fairy Tail was at the center of Etherions' target. So, they've met Jellal before, right? But he did so many terrible things, I can't believe he did any of them …_

"Wendy, please tell us what's going on." Charle persisted, a small tinge gracing her furry white cheeks as she attempted to hide her own distress.

"I …" She swallowed, clenching her fists. "I … healed someone else earlier today …"

"Eh? Who?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening. _Someone else was injured? Maybe Gray, since he's the one that found her? Is she worried about using too much energy?_

"Wendy, you shouldn't use your powers like that!" Her flying companion sighed, but it was relieved.

"It's … I healed someone I probably shouldn't have …" her voice began to quiver as she forced herself to spit it out. "Earlier, I - I healed someone who a lot of others say is really, really awful now."

"Again, who?" Wendy's reluctance to tell her straight out made her fear whomever it was even more, with a twisting feeling in her gut. But she knew she had to say it. And so she did.

*  
>Gajeel wandered forward enough to get a clear enough reading on what he felt, the sensations crawling up and down his skin. <em>It's that pressure sensation from before. The one Salamander kept me from tracking.<em> His growls became audible, running his fingers though his hair. _Damn it, I forgot to demand what it was of him! He's still in the forest, though. His scent reeks. But we've got to stop Nirvana._ If there was one thing he hated more than pretty boys, it was complicated decisions with moral / decisive implications.

_Maybe this thing's related to it. They're coming from the same relative direction, right?_ He narrowed his focus, doing his best to ignore the surroundings and his desire to go and kick the crap out of an opponent. A steady _hummm _came from the ground underneath his feet, but when he listened to it long enough he wasn't picking up one steady hum. No, it felt more like … at least _two _hums, each at a different frequency. One was coming from directly under the light, the other seemed to move around deep underground. _What the hell is it?_

*  
>"Je … llal?" Lucy repeated the two syllables slowly as her hearts' pounding thundered much more clearly. "<em>Jellal?<em> That guy's _here_?"

_I knew it. I knew they wouldn't accept what I've done._ Wendy felt her bottom lip tremble.

"Who is Jellal?" The flying cat present with them inquired, turning to Lucy for answers since Wendy obviously wasn't giving any.

"He's not good news." Lucy answered, concern growing. "He's dangerous. We had to fight against him once and his tactics leave a lot to be desired." _Granted, I never got to personally meet or see him, but after all he did to Erza, Gray, Natsu, and the others—wait, what if Erza runs into him here?! What if any of them run into here?_ Worried, she turned to Wendy. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? The others have no idea he's out there!"

Lucy was, by no means, angry or upset with Wendy: she just wanted to get the facts straight. But Wendy, being the shy, softhearted girl she was, took it to mean otherwise.

_It's all my fault._ Wendy began to whimper softly, a moistness forming in the corners of her eyes. _It's all my fault. I shouldn't have healed him … and I barely made it back in time to heal the others. They would've died if they hadn't brought the other mage there …_

"Then what should we do?" Charle asked, still unsure of how dangerous she should label this Jellal.

"I guess we have to meet up at the light and hope he's not there." Lucy answered, unsure of what to do herself. Normally she'd be enthralled at the leadership position, but being the only one knowing Jellal was up and wandering about undermined her confidence. _I couldn't take him on if we ran across him! What do we do?_

_It's my fault. It has to be. _Wendy couldn't even feel the transition of her thoughts. She didn't feel the darkness taking over her. _I healed him when I shouldn't have._

"Gajeel!" Lucy cupped her hands to her mouth, calling out into the woods. _We should inform him of what's out there._ "Come back here, there's something we have to tell you!"

"You really think hollering at the trees will help?" Charle asked with a hint of sarcasm.

_These cats …_ Lucy wanted to growl. "No, Gajeel has good hearing. He should pick up on us calling him." Lucy raised her arms up again, about to call out, but she felt a small hand press against and around her arm, grabbing it. Blinking, she saw it was Wendy, who remained rather unresponsive. "What is it?"

_And now they're all going to be disappointed in me … I failed them. So why should I care what happens anymore?_

Just as soon as Wendy's palm glowed, Lucy felt a sharp, stinging energy pulsate through her arm. Stunned, she tried to shake her off but failed. "What are you doing?" Lucy raised her foot to knock the little girl back a little, her right arm numbing as it lost contact with the Sky Dragon Slayers' magic. But in pushing her back, she also effectively lost her balance and fell onto the ground with a yelp.

"What was that for -?" Lucy was at a loss, unable to explain what happened. But then, from where she fell, she could see the smile on the little girls' face. And it wasn't inviting or innocent. "W-Wendy?"

"Wait a minute, Wendy, what are you -?" Charle was in absolute shock. Wendy _never _behaved like this!

"Do you two have _any _concept of what 'keeping quiet' mea-!" Gajeel roared as he returned to them, his teeth gnashing together in bitter annoyance. But upon entering the space, he caught the dangerous glint in the little girls' eyes. Something wasn't right about her. _Perhaps that Nirvana thing is screwing wi-_ He was soon caught off guard as she threw her arm in his direction, followed by a sharp gust of wind that knocked _him –_ the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel – _off his feet and against a tree!_

With the lot of them stunned, she too fled the scene.

"Wendy!" Lucy hollered, rubbing at her numb arm. She couldn't move it! _Did she somehow affect the circulation? I can't feel it at all!_

_Crap, the girl's stronger than she looks!_ Gajeel was on his feet faster than the eye could see and took off after her. "HEY, GIRLY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" _She's also faster than she looks!_

"H-hey! Wait a minute, don't go too far!" Lucy screeched, hopping up onto her feet, trying to ignore the numbness in her arm and tearing after Gajeel in who-knew-what direction, not to mention the snippety feline and Wendy were gone from her sight too. She slowed with each step, stunned as a deeper realization sunk in.

"Eeeeh?! Don't leave me here!" She shrieked into the forest, but it seemed no one heard. She charged forward a little more, then spotted a glimmer of white in the pale light shining through the leaves. "Charle! Which way did they go?"

"Hmph. They evaded me too." Charle crossed her arms as she hovered near them, though her lips tightened in worry. "Wendy …"

"It'll be alright – I'm sure Gajeel can handle her. I mean, they're both Dragon Slayers, right?" Lucy attempted to reassure the feline, but all she got was another sophisticated _humph!._ Really? It seemed all these flying cats got on her nerves. Good thing that they were a rare species. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure what species they were. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking around worriedly. "… Now what do we do?"

*  
>"You … you brought in more allies, didn't you?" The Oracion Seis member grasped at the keys on her belt as Erza remained prepared. <em>A celestial mage. The weakness should be herself.<em> Angel continued to rave. "I'll kill you, too!"

Happy couldn't help but cower behind Erza. He'd gladly chance Erza's wrath if he could avoid the babbling insanity in front of them. "What's wrong with her?"

_It looks as if she's already battled someone …_ that nagged at her. _Who?_ Gajeel had taken care of Racer, and she presumed Jura and Lyon handled the earth mage Hoteyes. That left Angel, Midnight, Cobra and Brain. _But no one has taken her on since the initial standoff, have they? "You brought in more allies, didn't you?" Does that mean there are more in this forest than just ourselves? If so, who?_

They heard a crack in the distance to their right. Eve took the time to look to his side while Erza made a mental note of it. _Another battle is probably going on. We best hurry and see if we can reach the epicenter before it's activated too far._

"Angel, right?" Erza spoke clearly to her opponent, their eyes locking with one another. _Is she sane enough to battle? _"We have not had allies attack you yet as far as I am aware. Do you intend to fight us or not?"

"Do I 'intend to fight you?'" She sneered most wickedly, raising a golden key up as light danced across its surface. "Of course – you're stupid to even ask that! Gemini!" Her rage forced her magic to spark against her key, and the door opened hastily, spewing out smoke and dancing figures with it.

*  
>"I can't believe Wendy acted out like that! She has a hard enough timegetting a sentence out without a stutter." Charle huffed as the pair pressed forward towards the light.<p>

_She really did fall under the sway of Nirvana._ Lucy could hardly believe it. This magic was beyond a simple power if it managed to sway a sweet little girls' heart. "Err, maybe her shyness inhibits her real abilities or something …"

For once, Charle couldn't debate her Dragon Slayers' shyness. _It always did impede her._ Yet how could she not be concerned at the moment? _How do we even get her back to normal?_

The cat decided she would check on the celestial mages' welfare. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"I think she cut off the circulation or maybe nervous system. I'm not sure, I'm not a doctor of any kind." Lucy chuckled nervously, inspecting it to make sure it wouldn't fall off or turn purple at any moment. _But it's still not fixing itself. This is bad._

_I didn't even know she could do something like that._ Charle always worried, but it seemed to increase four-fold from anything she felt before. The other times, Wendy was always herself and the worries were normal, but with Wendy acting abnormally there would be no predictability.

They were once again startled when the light vanished from the valley, darkening according to the night. They looked up at their destination, waiting for their eyes to readjust to the true darkness.

"The light, it turned black!" Lucy's eyes widened, attempting to readjust to the pure darkness of the night they were now bathed in.

"You have a talent for pointing out the obvious, don't you?" Charle translated her worry into snappiness, while Lucy shot her a quick glare, but they were interrupted.

_CRRAAACK!_

Lucy jumped, straightening herself as she looked around. They heard a distinctive _thud!_ soon after, though the cause they could not pinpoint. "What was that?"

"Hmph. We should inspect it."

"Err, I'm not really fond of meeting any enemies right now …" Lucy truly didn't want to encounter any. Even if that was the point of this mission. She worked better when working with a mage who could do hand-to-hand combat while she played the role of defense. Sure, not a role that would get her glory, but was useful nonetheless. _Gajeel ran off, Wendy ran off, and she did something weird to my arm so who knows how useful my magic is right now … all the more reason I should learn some offensive capabilities. And I doubt that cat has any powers. She looks like she'd have the same capabilities as Happy._

"Silly girl. It could be that Iron Dragon Slayers' recklessness." Charle huffed. "We should go and check."

"A-Alright …" _But if it's an enemy mage, I'm sorry, I'm out of there._ She told herself. It was true it could be Gajeel knocking a few things down along the way – Fairy Tail mages weren't affiliated with destruction without any reasons – but she doubted it was the case. She didn't know the cause and didn't really want to know unless she was with a larger group. Yet, she didn't want Charle to leave her _all_ by herself in the forest, so she begrudgingly followed the flying cat.

They heard a much larger _CRRRRRRAAAAAACCKK!_ And the thud of what could only be a tree, with the crunching of branches, the rustling of leaves and worried cries of birds. They reached the source, and saw a faint glimmer of blue against some of the trunks. Lucy's eyes followed the thin trail of fallen timber, and saw the source of its demise.

"No way … GRAY?" Her jaw dropped open.

Indeed, there was their runaway ice mage. There was a slew of trees, frozen so solidly through that the trunks had cracked on their own, quite a few toppled and a few more ready to at just the hint of a breeze or the pitter-patter of a forest squirrel. These probably accounted for the cracking noises from before.

"Lucy …" she _really _didn't like the way he said that as he turned around, shirtless (but thankfully still with pants) and with this eerie expression on his face. "How nice of you to come."

*  
>The three raised their heads at the sound of the <em>CRACK!<em> while Angel was distracted, fumbling for another key, as though it sounded closer to them.

"What is that?" Happy wondered aloud. The two did not have an answer.

_Something strange is going on to the right. A lot of abnormal sounds, and trees falling. _It either meant a battle or someone lashing out at the surroundings for fun. _We need to head it off before it crosses paths with this battle._

"Eve, go and check out what's going on." Erza instructed, equipping herself with another armor mode: light blue armor with golden trim and double bows in her braided hair, along with a large bladed spear. It was her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Shouldn't I stay here?" He wondered aloud. "She's one of Oracion Seis –"

"Look at her." The redhead kept a firm gaze ahead at the celestial mage, who shook with unbridled fury. "Madness is affecting her judgment. I can handle her – but it sounds like they've encountered someone on the left path. Go and check on them at the least."

Eve decided he would not question Erza. She was right about this members' anger and sloppiness, and although he'd rather fight the lady of Oracion Seis, he was likely needed elsewhere. "Right, captain!" He cheered her on before vanishing.

Erza winced slightly. _Is he calling me names like he does Ichiya …?_ That horrified her. But there were bigger matters directly ahead of her.

"Should I go too?" Happy asked, raising his paws up high.

"If you want to."

_Chance an insane woman, or whatever's in Lucy's direction … I'll take Lucy! Though she's scary too._ With his final thoughts, Happy spread his wings and darted after Eve, vanishing from the battlefield.

Angel cackled, hunching her shoulders forward aggressively as her tattered feathery dress moved with her. "You just made a huge mistake. You can't fight me all by yourself."

That did not distress the Titania in the slightest. "We'll let the battle be the judge of that."

_That b*tch! She's underestimating me!_ How dare they all underestimate her! Her abilities! She was one of the Oracion Seis! She would _not_ tolerate any notion that she was _beneath_ the alliance! After all, angels are meant to fly high, aren't they?

Her keys danced through her fingers, though she lacked the grace she had earlier drawn them out with. "Come on out, Gemini!"

The two little dancing blue twins appeared, hovering back and forth as they awaited Angel's commands. "Gemini, you still have that ice mage and celestial mage copied, don't you?"

"Piru Pirrru!" "Yes!" "But the ice mage form was too badly damaged!" "We can still take the other form!" They chorused together, dancing as they melded into one form, appearing as Lucy with one arm slung on her hip and a sinister chuckle on her lips.

_Too badly damaged?_ Erza didn't miss a beat. _From the earlier battle, I presume?_ She already knew this creature had copy abilities, but what she now knew was that if a copy sustained enough damage it would keep. _Though killing Lucy is furthest from my mind, it would incapacitate the enemy so long as I do not give it the chance to copy me. The real Lucy is nowhere nearby to accidentally mistake either. Therefore ...!_

"It's now or never!" She spoke aloud with a corner of her mouth turning up in a grin, readying her lightning spear as she charged forward along the edge of the river with her ever-present deadly accuracy.

Gemini, who held the same knowledge as the real celestial mage, knew what the keys were and who would be the strongest of them. Their master trusted them enough to know what she wanted, and they knew she wished to fight. With speedy reflexes and a steadfast pose, the twin spirits took out the strongest key. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"

The eminent mermaid of the seas emerged from her portal with her jug raised in preparation, pissed at having been summoned (though the reasons for such an attitude usually differed). She noted they were near water, which did not lessen her aggravation but neither encouraged it; she saw a copy of Lucy standing behind her, an odd woman who was also a Celestial Spirit Mage, and a knight charging at them.

"Huh? You're not Lucy." Aquarius grumbled, recognizing the copycat Lucy for what it really was, but knew it was against the law to reveal information about other owners' spirits in the earthly realms.

"Take care of that, would you please?" Gemini pointed at the charging knight, who was nearly upon them at that moment.

Aquarius felt the tinge of her own power, knowing that she – under contract – had to obey Lucy, or in this case someone with Lucy's exact presence, magic and abilities.

"Haaaaah! Who cares? I'll do away with all of you!" Aquarius roared, swinging her jug from the river around in a spiraling motion – and an insane torrent of river water following it. Who cared? Maybe she'd get the real Lucy too, that should teach the blonde not to let herself get copied!

Angels' mouth slung open in shock at the bombastic attitude of this spirit, while Gemini in the form of Lucy took a few steps back, knowing full well about Aquarius's firepower. "Hey, wait a minute-!"

Gemini, momentarily overcome with the fearful respect of the actual Lucy for Aquarius, quickly scrambled further inshore (though the water was going faster, and nearly up to their ankles). Angel too began to move, but one person was the only one not moving away. In fact, she was rushing in.

"Too slow!" Erza roared and thrust her spear forward into the water. Within seconds of channeling her magic through it, the lightning erupted and branched across the river.

*  
>"Do you two hear all of that?" Ren asked, looking towards their left side where the other two groups had split off and taken paths.<p>

"They must have encountered a member of Oracion Seis." Hibiki answered as they continued their steady run towards the epicenter of Nirvana. It had since blackened, and they were running blindly, knowing that the darkest area had to be it.

"Should we go and check on them?" Sherry asked, inwardly cursing at her heels. It's damn difficult to run in heels, but running through the forest … at night ... in heels … well, no one is fond of it.

"Our decision was to meet at Nirvana." Hibiki answered, keeping up the pace. "They should do well enough on their own."

"No. I think we should go." Ren answered, knowing he would have to provide better debate than that. He stopped, putting one of his hands in his pocket as the other two looked over to him. "The Oracion Seis left would be Cobra, Midnight, Brain and Angel. One of them is probably at Nirvana already. Since we have not encountered any of them yet, it might mean they have targeted one of the other groups and possibly overwhelm us one by one."

"Then one of the groups should continue to Nirvana, right?" Sherry pointed at the pillar of light. "We can't let it sit too long!"

"Our groups' firepower is ill-equipped to combat it. It would require _all _of us and making sure we all got there." Ren explained. "Without Christina, I see no other way of matching its power. It may have been a good idea to branch off, but we should regroup closer to it."

Hibiki could find no logical argument against Ren's comments. "Well put. We'll go and investigate, but quickly. We can't afford to waste too much time in reaching Nirvana." _But how long will it take to get there with all these detours?_

*  
>Aquarius had not been prepared to face a lightning attack, nor was she well equipped for it. Water and electricity have never mixed well. Growling at her defeat but impressed by it at the same time, she vanished in the golden dust trail she left behind.<p>

Gemini rubbed their sore legs, having been struck by the lightning (but their own capabilities had absorbed much of it and avoided substantial damage).

The white haired woman couldn't believe it. "A spirit that powerful … so quickly …!" Her anger inflated to greater depths than she thought possible. _Never, NEVER_ had she been humiliated like this before! Mocked! She would not be defeated by the likes of this alliance again!

But Erza waited for no contemplations; her armor glowed once the water retreated back into the lake, and she emerged in another heavily armored form, this one with silvery wings and swords firmly grasped in her hands as she roared her own battle cry and approached them.

Gemini recognized that their master was at a lost, but they had a contract: to protect their master. Without any orders or hesitation, they took out another key, and forced the gate open without any incantations. Once more in the familiar celestial glow, a spirit appeared. This spirit: a strong and refined posture, a black suit, orange hair and glasses.

This spirit, better known as Leo narrowly dodged a sword aimed at his throat, blinking in surprise and taken aback, coming closer to what looked like Lucy. "Hey, wait a minute, tell me what's going on!"

Leo's composure had been temporarily lost. Think of it this way: suddenly you're at 'home,' doing normal things, and the next you're in the earth world and what _should_ be one of your comrades is swinging a sword at your throat. Anyone would think the world turned upside down.

_Loki?_ Erza exercised her caution, but never lost her battle readiness. She took a step back, still at the ready.

"Hey, I summoned you!" Gemini chirped, Leo turning his attention to 'Lucy.' He then recognized who it really was, but he too knew the rules and he didn't intend to break them again.

"Unfortunately, Loki, I have to make this quick. I'm needed up ahead." She spoke with conviction, motioning that even though she had to win she would allow him to make the first move, unless Gemini or Angel made one first.

Leo would much rather _not _fight the Titania. He had already seen – and in some cases experienced – her wrath. (An incident that involved destroying a dessert she was eating about a year back.) But in the end celestial spirits are still tools of the earthly realms. Their contracts bind them to serve their masters, and if the enemy had the masters' specific abilities … _I am feeling the same way I do when Lucy, the real Lucy, summons me for a purpose. I'm required to fight even if it's not her._ And unlike Aquarius and a few other spirits, it was not in his nature to eliminate everyone in sight. With a silent nod, he allowed the light to form in his palms and charged forward. He dodged one blow, a second, swung and missed only to have to leap over and attempt to take Erza from behind – that did not work out either.

Angel was laughing sinisterly as she watched the spirit and the battle maiden dance about, each attempting to finish the other with the utmost urgency. "How does it feel, to fight your own _comrades_?"

"Hmph!" Erza smirked, enjoying the spar at least a little. "You clearly haven't visited our guild before – we fight all the time!" With a battle cry and another fierce blow, she managed to land one on Loki, draining him of his ability to stay within this world.

"Heh, still strong, Titania …" Loki flashed a grin as he began to disintegrate into the golden dust. "Remind me to spar with you next time I'm out."

Erza grinned back. "I look forward to it." As the dust distracted the enemies, Erza charged through it and slashed at Gemini, who was unprepared for the onslaught and unable to dodge the blow from the sword.

"Y-you'd injure your own comrade?" Gemini stuttered, holding the cut in its side and trying to keep its spiritual energy gathered.

"You are not a comrade but a master of disguise." Era replied, readying her lengthy sword for another blow. "You may have copied Lucy … but you can't copy her _own_ spirit."

Gemini's eyes widened, the pupils glazing over in a white color. _Own spirit?_ It began to delve in the mind, not moving as the outside world appeared to slow down. The search within the duplicate memories yielded results. To the spirits' surprise, they felt a rare earthly warmth they hadn't felt in a long, long time. Within their own golden dust, Gemini retreated to the spirit world with the fond feelings lingering in their minds.

"Damn you, Gemini!" Angel screeched, her blood in a boil. _How could Gemini lose like this?_ In her rage she grasped the key tightly, wishing in that moment she could snap the gilded metal in half. "How can you fail me? Why!"

Erza snarled. "You don't recognize the worth of your spirits, do you?" She held her sword, ready to make a move on Angel next. "You fuel your own energy through the copycat. The spirit might be able to mimic Lucy's abilities, but because you cannot match the passion she feels for her spirits your copycat will never be able to truly copy her!"

The words stung. They really did. So many complaints against her tactics were piling up, and her sanity – or perhaps insanity – couldn't take it any longer. A little voice inside her head was speaking to her, a safeguard against the total insanity clawing its way out:

_What if …_

_What if I am wrong?_

The question alone was enough to freeze her into her thoughts. As far as she could remember, they had treated the spirits as if they were objects. All the mages whom she had taken her keys from, they treated the spirits like objects. Why? Why now, was she suddenly meeting all these mages who treated them like _companions_? And why were they the only ones who won against her?

That other celestial mage, with the spirits she did not recognize, treated her as an enemy – not because they were, but because of her own views on the spirits she had. _"__I doubt they would want someone who's as ignorant as you. …And what have I told you about insulting my spirits?_" _Treating them like comrades, like friends … the owner's feelings are making them stronger … have I been wrong?_

In that moment, Angel let out a piercing, remorseful scream that even Erza could have predicted. The wavering spirit summoned the light from Nirvana, and in that instant blinded them both.


	33. V: How to be an Honorable Playboy

**AN: **Foxy here! Blame Kitty for the lateness of this: she INSISTED that our last hangout be a "Sailor Moon-athon," so we finished writing this while she was waiting for her plane. If, for whatever reason, someone in this chapter behaves a bit Sailor Moon-ish, you know why. Repetitive attacks of "Moon Healing Escalation!" "Refresh!" mumbo jumbo affect the brain … at least I got my fill when Saionji / Nephrite-sama died.

A LOT happens in this chapter. It gets a little … graphic. So we feel the need to scream: "Please read and review!" There are over a hundred of you followers, c'mon! At least make us feel good by getting reviews per chapter into the double digits … no more nines and eights!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … well, Foxy would kill half the characters and Kitty would ensure a happy ending. Yeah, there's no way you're predicting any of our stories' endings.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Three: How to be an Honorable Playboy**

* * *

><p>Gladyss slowly but surely followed the path she sensed before her. Her comrade, Néall, would eventually find her or start up on the trail on his own again. An evil would cross her path soon enough and soon enough it did. A little girl tore her way into the miniscule clearing in the forest, her head spinning to meet Gladyss's eyes. Gladyss too recognized the signature. A <em>Dragon Slayer.<em>

Nirvana had affected this girl. Gladyss knew that. But it did not lessen her opinion as the little girl prepared to fight, the wind beginning to fluctuate around them. Her eyes were dark and her mind appeared clouded.

"Evil suits you." Gladyss replied stiffly, extending her hand towards Wendy. "I am lucky enough to encounter you while you are still a child." The girl's heart affected by Nirvana would not stop her – she knew to act before allowing an enemy to strike. A glowing, green ring of light appeared before Gladyss, and upon her signal it shattered into pieces and flew towards Wendy. It was enough to knock the girl to the ground; as the pieces struck the little girls' skin it paralyzed her, stunning her enough to ensure she would not be able to move on her own for a while. Wendy fought against it but even she could feel the magic freezing her functions.

Wendy was beginning to panic. Even in her current, wild state of mind, she could tell she was in trouble. _I have to … get out of this!_

"Don't struggle. It will be much easier for you to sleep." The woman responded, taking cautious steps towards the Dragon Slayer. But a voice she'd much rather not hear spoke, alarming her to the core.

« Never thought I would encounter you so far from home … _harming_ _my child_? »

Caught off guard by the voice from the darkness, Gladyss spun around in an attempt to locate the source of the voice. Though she had never heard it in person before, she recognized it. And it did not bode well if _he_ was here. "Birt-?"

She was not allowed to finish. She felt a sickening tear in her flesh as her sensations vanished, her throat incapable of completing her thoughts or her words. Because she had been caught off guard, she was dead before her body hit the ground.

Wendy felt terror rise inside her. She couldn't move; the green dust from before had paralyzed her. Even if her heart was of darkness now she could still feel the danger emanating from the newcomer though she was unable to move and catch a glimpse of it. She heard footsteps crunching against the scattered leaves and dirt, a relaxed stride from the other though it took care never to enter her vision. _Someone … someone help me!_ She couldn't decide between the stranger being a source of comfort or concern, but it seemed she didn't have much choice in the matter – the paralysis from Gladyss remained in effect.

« You needn't worry anymore, little one. »

In that instant she felt a powerful and potent energy strike her; she slumped into a blissful unconsciousness, aware that the darkness in her heart was trickling out and allowing her to become herself once more. Nothing else – even the strangers – seemed to matter.

*  
>"When in doubt, follow your nose."<p>

It was good, sound advice for a Dragon Slayer to follow, as his former guild master Jose once told him. Even if Jose was no longer a good source to listen to he had on occasion given good advice to Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayers' nose was probably the best of all his senses, and it could take him places no normal mage would find.

But then a stench hit him hard and he felt his veins run cold. The stench of meat and blood coming from the _same_ direction he was tracking Wendy in. Alerted by the ominous nature, he charged forward as fast as he could, tearing through the brush until he happened upon a scene he wished he hadn't. He saw Wendy lying on the forest floor, unconscious but not with apparent injury.

What first caught Gajeel further was the stench. Then, even in the night he could make out another slumped figure on the ground, another female; blood leaked from her back, and her head appeared to be completely severed. Even Gajeel felt sick at the sight, turning away and briefly looking at Wendy. _Did SHE cause this? No, even if she turned evil that is not how she would kill someone._ Whatever had killed the woman did so with flesh, and Wendy had no tools to cause such wounds nor blood anywhere on her.

"Sir, I'm really not interested in your stories –"

"Nonsense, young man. A lot can be learned from your elders." A beaming voice boasted. Gajeel sharply turned his head, seeing two new figures enter the scene. One he recognized, the other he didn't. He immediately began to growl, defensive as he stood near Wendy.

_Shit._ Néall cursed at the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer. One of the signatures he had been targeting earlier … _I find him the moment I don't want to._ But as the other looked Néall up and down, he realized something: _this guy doesn't even know what I am._ Were the current generations _really_ that stupid? Then he examined the scene, and felt his blood run cold as his thoughts became wordless. _Gladyss …!_

Ichiya was shocked as he looked around. Even he could not hide it. "What has happened here?"

"Hey! Did you do this?!" Gajeel snarled, scooping the littler Dragon Slayer off the ground. There weren't any wounds, but she was unconscious and her breathing a bit erratic.

"How rude!" Ichiya proclaimed, his aura sparkling enough for Gajeel to gag. "This young man has been a gentleman enough to assist my struggle against one of the dark guilds!"

As the other two mages remained shell-shocked and continued to bicker, Néall cautiously examined the scene. He and this Dragon Slayer had arrived at the same time. His comrade … his _very _dead comrade had the tell-tale signs of how she was slain.

_This is the work of the Birther. If he's nearby, then … _the signatures beneath the earth! It made sense now. The one that circled around and around was unrelated to Nirvana, but nevertheless was a nightmare he did not have the resources or the power to deal with. His carefree attitude suddenly vanished and survival instinct kicked in.

"No … this is the work of a greater threat." Néall spoke stiffly, eyeing the Dragon Slayer with caution.

"Geh, what are you talking about!" Gajeel snapped. He was not enjoying today. The little girl had knocked him flat before, and now she was barely breathing and unconscious! What the hell had happened? "And who are you?"

Néall had no intention of sticking around to talk. He decided to leave his comrade there, for the priorities had changed: he needed to move on, get to the meeting, and inform them. Nothing and no one else mattered; play between rookies of either side did not matter.

"Forget me. If you stay here chances are it will eat you: it doesn't care who it eats, human, mage, animal, even Dragon Slayers. And you _don't_ want it to get a hold of your power."

"Err, _what_?" Gajeel demanded.

"A battle between us doesn't matter if there are greater foes here! If you're smart you'll leave!" He turned on heel and vanished into the forest as quickly as he could, keeping alert though he doubted it would do any good. _It must have snuck up on her; if Gladyss could not sense it before it reached her, then I'm running blind. We'll meet again, Dragon Slayers!_

"What the hell is all this about?!" Gajeel roared in anger. He hated it when he was clueless! He wanted to chase after the creep but another creep interrupted his thoughts.

"The poor miss …" Ichiya smiled sadly, checking the pulse of the corpse only to determine she truly was gone. "Cut down in the prime of life … perhaps she was part of the dark guilds. Did Wendy …?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. He wasn't _that _stupid! "Wendy doesn't smell bloody and I doubt even a little evil her could do _that_," he grumbled. "And that moron you just let get away was wearing the same cloak as _her_! You were leading a dark guild member _to_ us?!"

"He was not a bad man." Ichiya chided. "Though I have to wonder what has terrified him so."

As if on cue, the ground began to moan again. That circling energy was back, and Gajeel could sense it was stronger than before. _It's closer._ Thoughts in his mind were beginning to link together; he wasn't sure if they were correctly linked, but it managed to frighten him.

"… We're leaving." Gajeel spoke immediately. That odd man's words stung him for some reason – he could not shake the feeling that he was being warned. And the circling energy underneath, it was coiling tighter and tighter to where _they _were. "_Now_."

"We should bury the miss—"

"We can do that when we're done with Nirvana! Let's leave!" The Fairy Tail mage snapped, and he held onto Wendy tightly as he tore back off in the direction he had abandoned Lucy in. Ichiya had glanced back and forth for a moment, debating what would be right to do, but decided his living comrades needed his help more than a dead stranger did. "Men~!" He cried as he hurried after Gajeel. Neither one noticed the ground in the clearing break apart and fall, along with the corpse, into the depths below, nor hear the growl of a predator better left unknown.

*  
>"Lucy …" a particular ice mage spoke in a near-taunting tone as he turned to face her, an eerie grin splayed across his face. "How nice of you to come."<p>

She could scarce believe it. Gajeel was chasing Wendy who knew where and she had to chance encountering the _other_ teammate who was potentially affected by Nirvana. _Didn't we arrange the groups so we _wouldn't_ get split up?! Why does this happen to me?_

Lucy cautioned herself, neither advancing nor running. She causally rested the fingers of her good arm on her keys, in case Gray would attempt anything. _Though he hasn't yet … if he were evil, wouldn't he attack and ask questions later? _ She decided she would flat out ask. "Gray, are you affected by Nirvana?"

"What? You can't tell?" Gray casually shrugged and began to stroll over towards her.

_There's still something wrong with him._ She could see he was behaving oddly – he never looked _this_ creepy before, even if his habit of stripping could be considered creepy. _Maybe he's under some weird hallucination of sorts?_ "Then what are you doing to the trees?"

"Trying to draw out the enemy, Lucy-chan," he drawled, making Lucy twitch at the new honorific.

_Lucy-CHAN_? "Eheheh, riiight, Gray-_kun_," she stressed, hoping he would hear the sarcasm and realize the honorific was not appreciated. The effect was not apparent. "Well, let's go find the others then."

"Are you sure that's smart?" Charle asked, her lips tight as she watched the Ice Mage. "Something's not right about him."

"I know that but what can I do right now?" She hissed back, going quiet once he was in their hearing range. She told Gray to go find his clothes before they went on their way, and surprisingly he obliged. Lucy decided it would be best to head in the direction of Nirvana again, since she had obviously lost her group (and found one more).

Yet Lucy felt unsettled. She could _feel _Gray's eyes staring at her in a way they shouldn't. He had a whole new creepy vibe that she couldn't stand, and it was pointed right at her. She continued to debate whether to turn around and tell him to stop, but then would go back to saying Gray's not himself at the moment. _Do I let it continue and creep me out, or do I tell him to stop even though he's probably under some kind of hallucination or something? Gaah, Lucy, make up your mind!_

Lucy shuddered, tense enough that she had to _confront_ him! She spun around, veins visible on her forehead. "Will you stop staring at me like that? It's creepy!"

He raised an eyebrow, his hands shoved inside his pockets. "I can't look?"

"No!" She howled. _Is he REALLY that out of it?!_

"Hmm … you need to relax, Lucy." He said with an almost alien-charm, leaning his face close to hers.

"Err, what're you -?" Lucy stammered, but she didn't get to finish. He pressed his face against hers, their lips grazing together and his nose brushing her cheek as he melted into her.

_His lips … they feel cold … _she couldn't help but think as all the blood rushed to her face, no doubt increasing her own temperature tenfold. Her mind had jammed from their close proximity and what they were doing, but then she felt tongue. That's when her senses clicked back together.

"GAAAAAH!" Lucy shrieked in a blushing frenzy and in a mess of mind, raising a clenched fist and driving it right into Gray's gut. In that split instant, saw his eyes widen as he slumped backwards, falling onto the ground.

"Hmph. You're stronger than you look." Charle commented, using what she believed to be the most subtle of remarks that she could make at the moment.

"I didn't mean to knock him out! I mean – he usually isn't fazed by that kind of thing – I mean -!" Lucy began to panic, running her fingers through her hair and tugging at it lightly. "Uwwaaahh, why did he do that?!" Her hand flew to her lips, her face flushing in horror and her eyes wider than saucers. _He – he – he KISSED me!_ She had no idea what to think or how to think it, but the first coherent thought to cross her mind was _it was my first kiss!_ How should she even react?!

"You're getting silly." Charle huffed, trying to bring the incoherent girl back to Earth.

She couldn't help it. She started bawling, sniffling. "B-b-b-ut -!"

"Now you're just embarrassing." The flying cat decided, but Lucy was in no mood to retort. It _took_ her a full fifteen, maybe twenty minutes to get her mind back in order. _Calm down Lucy, there's no way he meant it, right …?_ _He's disoriented. Or something._ She tried to tell herself, shaking it out of her. Gray had been behaving oddly, this had to be part of it! Swallowing, she traced her fingers against her lips again. The kiss had been soft, his lips were thin and not too wet, and it hadn't seemed malicious in any way … but thinking about it made her begin to tear again. What the hell was she thinking?! _Graaaay, how could you?!_

Charle was growing impatient. While the blonde had been throwing her fit – she definitely seemed worse than _Wendy_ – she had gone up above to do a survey of the area. "Get over it! Let's get him to the others and work our way from there!"

Taking the criticism from the flying cat, she quietly nodded with a sniff and got back up on her feet. _Try not to think about it for now … Gray's not himself. Maybe he's not evil or killing anyone, but he's not himself. Maybe one of Oracion Seis did something to him instead._

Doing all she could to get her mind off of the matter, she hoisted the unconscious ice mage onto her back, nearly falling over several times under his weight. Her knees began to buckle. Gray may look skinny and light, but he was _heavy_!

"We don't have time to be going this slowly!" Charle couldn't believe this girl! She could vaguely understand what happened but she didn't see a need to react this way!

"I'm trying, he's heavy!" Lucy shot back."I don't see you offering to fly him!"

As if to rescue them from a verbal fight that could end very, very badly, they heard an interruption beside them.

"Ah, Lucy-san!" Eve exclaimed in relief, jogging up to the celestial mage straining as she carried the unconscious Gray. Happy followed not too far behind Eve.

"Eve! Happy!" Lucy slouched, but took care not to drop the other. Charle did not look at all pleased with the situation or the arrivals.

"Erza sent us when we heard strange noises!" Happy exclaimed, flying around Lucy. "And you found Gray! Why's he in his boxers?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked back for a moment then unceremoniously dropped Gray onto the ground. "He was wearing pants when I –! How'd he strip while _unconscious_?" Lucy shrieked; Happy began to laugh and Eve smiled, glad that at least this could be considered a normal and safe situation.

But then he frowned, noting the absence of two others. "Where are Gajeel and the little lady?"

Lucy swallowed. "I … don't know. Wendy was affected by Nirvana, and Gajeel went after her."

"Seems like nothing goes according to plan, does it?"

"It never does." Lucy agreed whole heartedly.

Happy circled around to where Gray was, lifting him up the best he could. "Gray's gotten fat!" He complained.

"No kidding," Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Well then, let's head towards Nirvana," Eve replied cheerily, glad that everything appeared to be alright. The four of them, plus one unconscious, were at peace for about ten minutes before -

"Graaay, what're you doing?!" Happy spoke alarmed. Eve and Lucy spun around in time to see that the Ice Mage was preparing some kind of attack in his palms.

"Look out!" Eve shouted as he ducked to the side, Lucy jumping the other way as an Ice Lance shot between them.

Lucy was first back up on her feet, and she was getting fed up with this. "Snap out of it!" The blonde demanded, fuming as she shouted in Gray's face. He was still sneering! How _dare _he! Lucy opened her mouth to say more, but she stopped, her mind coming to a screeching halt as she felt a hand go where it _definitely _shouldn't be. He … he was _groping her_!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lucy shrieked, her face flushing as she pulled one of her infamous Lucy Kicks throwing the Ice Mage back onto the ground. She pulled her arms defensively across her chest, feeling angry, flustered, shamed! _Gaaaaah I can't stand him right now!_

"I guess he really has been converted by Nirvana," Eve suggested, standing defensively next to Lucy as they watched Gray climb back up onto his feet.

"That's not evil! He's just being … a … a jerk!" Lucy really couldn't find the right insults when she needed them most. Unfortunately, embarrassment often caused her mind to blank.

"Good people aren't all like one another in how they operate. Evil shouldn't be seen as generic either." Eve explained, keeping himself poised at their laughing 'opponent.' "Believe it or not, this is an evil version of his personality. Look closely."

Lucy squinted to see in the darkness of the night, but she could see the even greater darkness emitting from the ice mage. She hadn't seen this before because Gray had not been stirring up his magic. _Nirvana's work!_ She realized. _So I was right!_ _Gray isn't himself! But this isn't exactly what I call evil, either …_ _at least not the kind of evil I think of._ He was a different kind – like Eve had said.

"Eve! Lucy!" Two voices called out, rushing towards them. Eve had charged forward, preparing another blizzard attack in an attempt to temporarily blind the ice mage – though he had no way of knowing if it would work on someone of a similar magic. He hoped he could buy some time for his two comrades to prepare their own attacks if things got worse.

"We heard the commotion," Hibiki answered, catching his breath. "A lot of it coming from over here."

"You're right about that." Charle replied with another huff.

Lucy's eye twitched. "Look, it's not _our_ fault that we attract this kind of thing -!" Before could finish Eve was sent hurling back into them, knocking her flat on the ground while the other two Trimens hopped back.

"Eve!" They both declared in surprise, Ren pulling him up as Hibiki helped Lucy up off the ground. They looked up to see Gray cackling and approaching them, more ice magic gathering in his hands. "What? Can't handle me?" He sneered.

"Gray-kun's been influenced by Nirvana," Eve answered, holding a hand to what felt like a broken jaw (he was hoping it wasn't worse than it felt).

"He was perfectly fine around me!" Lucy wailed, her face blushing a bit as she recalled the … the … . _Okay, maybe he isn't …_

"What's wrong with him?" Ren asked sharply, preparing his own air magic. "Are there any particular triggers?"

"He's content to attack Happy and I, but he's …" Eve was not quite sure how to put it. "He's bent on impressing them." He shrugged towards Lucy and Charle, who jumped back a bit.

"Hey, I wouldn't put it quite like that … right?" Lucy stuttered, her attention re-directing towards Gray.

Gray wasn't going to let them finish talking. "Ice Make -!"

"Tch," Ren threw his own hands forward, a dazzling magic circle appearing before him. "Air Magic: Aerial Shot!"

Lucy frowned as she jumped out of the way, yanking Eve with her as Hibiki put up a front with his archive magic as the two attacks collided. She was trying to make sense of what was becoming apparent as the four mages continued their battle. _The way he's attacking them is certainly evil._ Discriminating according to gender it appeared. _So, an evil Gray is a womanizing alpha male. _In some ways, it didn't make much sense, but in others it made _complete_ sense. Gray paid extremely little attention to women, seeing them much like men (unless they were in some state of undress). His honorable demeanor was now turned into the slimier of intentions. A complete lack of immediate interest now turned into his one and only goal.

Happy found it amusing. To him, this was _ultimate_ blackmail material! "Gray's a ladies' man now! Isn't this better for him?"

"No it is not!" Lucy retorted furiously, swatting at the cat as she flushed in her face again. "We can't bring him back to the guild like _this_, he'll just – just -!" she didn't know _how_ to finish it. "He'll turn into an alpha male of the worst kind!"

Alpha male? That sounded familiar … _Wait, what about Leo_? The thought struck Lucy like a ton of bricks. Leo, at least as Loki, had been an ultimate womanizer. _If there's anyone who can help Gray revert back to his old self, it's Leo!_

With an all-too-Lucy smirk on her face, she whipped out her keys. Whatever Wendy had done was only temporary as the feeling returned to her arm bit by bit. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee: Leo!"

A puff of smoke appeared, but the one standing there was _not_ the one she was expecting. "Err, _Virgo_ …?"

"I am sorry, hime. Leo is still in recovery from the last summoning. I have come in his stead."

"W-what do you mean? Leo was fine the last time I summoned him!" Lucy responded shrilly, still shocked that Virgo had come in place of the lion friend.

"Erza-sama put him out of commission. He will be fine within the week."

Lucy couldn't for the life of her figure it out. "Erza wasn't there the last time I summoned him!"

But her spirit was content to ignore the confusion. "I shall do my best, hime!" Virgo offered a bow.

Still baffled at the summoning of Virgo, Lucy decided to work with what she had and worry about the wrong summoning later (after all, she accidentally summoned Leo once through someone elses' key – everything was still alright with the spirits). "R-right! Virgo, help back them up!" _There goes my brilliant plan! Leo would have known what to do!_ She mentally bemoaned.

"As you wish, hime!" Virgo drilled into the ground beneath her, no doubt planning to disrupt Gray's advances on the Trimens.

"Aww, come on," The Ice Mage teased, "you don't need to hide from me! Ice Make: Lance!" He shouted, aiming both at Hibiki and at the ground. Gray wasn't stupid: he had seen Lucy summon the spirit.

The ground cracked and froze, enough that Virgo felt challenged enough to come to the surface. "As you wish!" She replied but continued to attempt to trap Gray in some soft portion of the ground. He was dodging the hits pretty easily, and he seemed to be chuckling. Pretty darkly too. At one point, in between an attack from a Trimen and Virgo, he spun around to find himself face to face with Virgo, who stared at him blankly.

Then came the all too familiar sneer. Before anyone could register what was going on, he swan dove towards her, grabbing Virgo's shoulders and pulling her close to lock lips. She froze, her shoulders dropping as she too was registering what was occurring.

Lucy's jaw dropped. The Trimen's eyes bulged. Happy gawked and Charle reacted as she did the first time around, with a _hmph._

Gray … _Gray just kissed Virgo!_

For a moment time had stopped, everyone staring at the lip-locked couple, but then Virgo backed off, Gray letting her push back knowing he had won. "… I am sorry, hime. I shall need punishment later!" Virgo vanished in a puff, leaving a sneering Gray and many stunned onlookers.

"Gaaaah! Virgo!" Lucy wailed, blushing herself. _So it wasn't exclusively me, he's after any girl!_ And _he just kissed MY spirit! _"This can't get worse! Gray, what the _hell_ are you thinking?!"

"Sullying the honor of a lady …?" Ren spat, forcing himself to stand back up.

Eve nodded, glaring at Gray. "Unforgivable …"

Hibiki agreed with the other two, standing up as he began to search through his magical archives for anything pertaining to the ice magic. "You've left us no choice but to become serious."

Lucy twitched. "They have a serious side?"

"Then bring it on, wannabes." Came the sneer, and the Trimens launched themselves at him.

"Air Magic: Aerial!"

"Snow Magic: White Out!"

Gray clasped his hands together again, his own magic circle shooting out and spinning fast. "Ice Make: Canon!"

"Aaaah! Can't there be any mages who aren't bent on destroying everything?" Lucy wailed, ducking behind a rock in time and yanking the two cats down with her as the attacks collided, creating a collision that uprooted a few of the trees around them.

Eve cursed under his breath. "Damn, the ice keeps breaking through!" His snow wall once again destroyed, he had to dodge the onslaught of icicles thrown his way.

"None of our magic is well suited for an offense against ice … Ren, do your best to trap him in a zone!" Hibiki advised, his fingers dancing across the various screens as he continued to search. "Eve, continue to distract him! Lucy, are there no other spirits you can summon?"

"Not unless I have to! I'm nearly out of magical power and we still have Nirvana to deal with!" She answered frantically.

"Understood," Hibiki nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find a way!"

The Trimens were struggling. More and more Gray grew agitated by the lack of fight they put up, but even more so that it was taking _him_ this long to knock them down. _Tch, I should've been able to wipe the ground clean with them by now!_

"Damn it …" Ren hissed, forcing himself to stand back up. "We're still too drained from all the other fights to handle him appropriately."

Lucy didn't know what to do. _I should do something … anything! There has to be something I can do to help bring Gray back to normal! _"Gray, you _need_ to become your old self again!" Lucy pleaded. "This isn't you! You're beating up your comrades over something _ridiculously _stupid! Why would you even doubt yourself for a moment? How can you let Nirvana affect you like this?!"

"Why should I become a weakling?!" Gray spat at them viciously, the ice nature around him gathering tension and energy. "Before I couldn't do shit! Everything kept going wrong! I now have the power to do what I want!"

Until now, Gray had been holding back on Lucy due to his new 'personality' – but his energy was growing in her direction. He now saw her as an enemy, and she backed off a bit. _I don't have any spirits right now that could handle him!_ She panicked. But now they were hearing the _real _Gray – the part of Gray that had forced him to tumble into darkness.

"Young man!" A voice rang out behind Lucy, and she jumped off to the side. She could smell the aura of the little older (ugly) man that appeared behind her in a dazzle.

"Gaah! I-Ichiya?" Lucy stuttered. "Gajeel too?!" _Wendy!_ She saw the little girl Gajeel was carrying and sighed, relieved; at least they hadn't lost her. They had arrived long enough to see Gray knocking down the Trimens, and had taken a few moments to assess the situation.

"Wendy!" Charle cried, flying over to her and Gajeel. "Is she -?"

"She's fine." Gajeel answered. "Just unconscious."

Gray raise an eyebrow at the new appearances, but there were no sneers, no overconfident moves. He was _pissed_. Pissed because somewhere inside of him he _knew_ they were reaching him.

"You claim that you now have power to do as you wish but that is not true. You have _always _had the power inside of you. All that the darkness has done for you is provide you with a _passion_ that does not falter. However, it is not the passion a true man would have!" Ichiya declared boldly. "True men never _force_ anything to go their way, especially the hearts of ladies!"

The Trimens became teary-eyed and bowed before their leader. "Ichiya-sama!"

Gajeel grunted from somewhere, scratching his head. "What the hell is going on?"

"Shut up!" Gray snapped, hitting a fist against his palm. "Ice Make-!"

Ichiya popped open a lid of a bottle of perfume, charging his way towards Gray on stubby little legs. "Your real passions are locked away inside of you! Look inside of yourself, young man!" He then threw the bottle at Gray, the perfume spilling everywhere around him. "Men~!"

_My real …_ Gray's eyes widened, his magic cracking as he fell forward. The stench of the perfume was overwhelming, causing him to freeze at the sudden meltdown in his mind. He suddenly felt as if he were in another dimension, and he stumbled, attempting to catch his balance but failed. _My real passions …_ ladies weren't … a small voice inside of him was telling him so.

_No … it's …_ images of Fairy Tail … Erza challenging him, Lucy throwing him out of her apartment, Loke giving him advice, Master who had given him a home when he needed one, Happy, Eflman, everyone else … his brother, Ur … the memories flooded his mind as the gates opened and realization dawned. _It's family. I wasn't strong because I had forgotten that._

Gray fell to the ground with a thud, groaning and startling everyone.

"W-what just happened?" Lucy stuttered, confused. But then they saw the dark matter trickle out from Gray's body and head back towards the pillar of darkness. _The darkness – it's leaving him!_

Ichiya struck a bold, proud pose, sparkling once more. "Hmm, that did the trick."

"Ichiya!" The Trimens praised, feeling refreshed as they all jumped up to welcome back their leader.

Gajeel blanched. "Geeh, I don't even want to ask what happened here."

Lucy struck her head against a nearby tree, crying. Gray kissing her? Gray kissing Virgo? _Ichiya_ reconverting _Gray_? "This is soooo messed up!"

"Aye!"

*  
>Jellal watched with a silent melancholy as the light shot up above him, awakened by a mere touch. He couldn't remember … and yet, at the same time, he felt that he had some kind of memory. He obviously had known how to activate this, but why? For what purpose? None of it made any sense anymore. He did not feel like he was a person at all. Emptiness … that's all he felt. Emptiness and loneliness …<p>

_We need answers from him. _Cobra decided, having overcome the initial excitement of the awakening of Nirvana and stepped away from his hiding spot

"How did you unlock Nivana?" He demanded, approaching Jellal after he was certain the area was clear. Cubelios coiled up around Cobra, hissing at Jellal. "What is it you think you're doing?"

The tall, blue haired man turned to stare at them with blank eyes. It was unsettling to Cobra. "What are you saying …?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know who I am … I can't remember anything!" Jellal shouted, throwing his palm forward and allowing it to ignite with magic he did not know how to incant.

_Shit!_ Cobra jumped back, barely avoiding the blast of comet magic as it slammed into a nearby tree instead. "Hey, hey, calm down!" _I can't read his mind when there's nothing in it!_

"Stay away from me!" He shouted, afraid. Afraid that he would ally with the wrong people, when anyone could claim to be his friend or his comrade and it would be the _wrong_ choice. Not until he had an inkling … just an inkling! '_We're going to unlock Nirvana.' _What did that even mean?

_Memory loss?_ Natsu wondered as he approached the scene, eyeing it warily. _Convenient excuse ._

"Oooh, a newcomer," Cobra teased lightly, looking up at Natsu. Natsu was hunched over, his mind seemingly set on one thing though his conscious thoughts retained attention to his surroundings.

_A moron who states the obvious._ Came the mental retort, though Cobra's grin widened at the blunt observation.

"Hmph!" Cobra snickered, approaching Natsu. "I can hear your thoughts, boy. Any attempt in battle against me will –" but then he stopped in his tracks, feeling a buzzing, nagging noise begin in the back of his mind and start to grow louder. His hands flew up to his head as the noise grew more pointed, defined and chattered, enough to make his mind hurt. _What the hell is he doing to me?_ The snake hissed angrily at Natsu, posing to strike just as the sound in his mind ceased and was replaced with a more familiar one.

_It will not work for you if I keep my subconscious thoughts in a language that you do not know._ Natsu answered stiffly, glaring down at Cobra who was nursing his head.

"Foreign language?! My ass, what the _hell_ was that!" Cobra griped, rubbing at his temples as he snarled. The voice that had entered his head was so insanely guttural and sharp that it pierced at his own mind, sounds uttered so close together that it was as if someone had exchanged a piano for a horn and still attempted to play it in the same way.

Natsu began to walk towards Jellal, but was halted when Cobra regained his senses.

"Heh heh … if you think for a moment I'm going to let you get _near_ him, you're wrong." Cobra sneered, blocking Natsu's path.

_You shouldn't mess with me right now._ Natsu warned, allowing his canine teeth to show. _Move._

"Not a chance." Came the haunting laugh. "Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!"

Natsu didn't budge; instead, he lit one of his feet on fire and held it out, allowing it to cut through the fang-shaped attack of poison and send it splattering across the ground around them. _Dragon Slayer, huh?_ Natsu scooted off to Cobra's right, as quickly as he could – he did not wish Jellal nor Nirvana to be in the direct line of fire – and released one of his attacks, the flames rising up from his gut and spilling out in Cobra's direction.

"A Fire Dragon Slayer?" Cobra laughed heartily, amused as he dodged the attack and witnessed the trees nearest to them crackled in fire for an instant, but they were put out by the fumes of the whirling light of Nirvana. "How interesting! Are you one of the new generation?"

Natsu paused, his eyes narrowing. He had known there was something strange about his fighting style … _New Generation …_

"Hah!" Cobra barked out a laugh. "You telling me there are still old-generation Dragon Slayers around? I'm impressed, but you're outdated! It's all about Draconic Lacrima now!"

Natsu's face turned into a snarl. _Draconic Lacrima, you say …_

For a moment, thought returned to Jellal. Though it was still deep and for the most part subconscious, he could feel a conscious emerging. Why had the newcomer triggered this? More importantly, why was he even here?

_Why …? Why is everyone fighting over this …?_ Jellal wondered worriedly, his gaze trailing from the two fighters back to the pillar of light. He could recall the voice, again and again … saying 'We're going to find Nirvana.' It haunted him. He wasn't sure if it was because he enjoyed or feared the words, but above all it frightened him that he did not know his own mind on the matter. But the mantra … the mantra of finding Nirvana …

He carefully stretched his hand, and though he did not know it, he was placing a magical seal on it. Great violet letters began to etch their way across the pillar of light, forcing it to become contained as the letters attempted to gauge the full scope of the monument they were assigned to. _Destroy … Nirvana …_

Cobra's head shot back for a moment, but realized that he would nearly be struck if he allowed himself to be sidetracked. _Jellal's planning to destroy Nirvana?! Damn, where are the others?!_

Jellal turned his attention to his own self, placing his hands before him. He knew the code … he had just programmed it, and he was deathly afraid that the code would leak out even if he could not fully remember how, what or why. In that case, he felt there was only one more thing to do.

_Tell me something …_ Natsu approached Cobra stiffly, a fearsome aura emanating from him.

Cobra twitched, Cuberos hissing in defense. _What is with this guy?_ He hadn't been among the alliance earlier, yet he appeared to be part of it in some way. _Shiiit, he's distracting!_ The foreign buzz was returning to his mind, penetrating the depths of his brain he was certain normal language never reached. No, it was so much more guttural, instinctual …

_Did you kill Venenius?_

Cobra blinked, stuttering. "Err, who?"

Natsu's eyes flashed a dangerous red. In that instant, his head pulled back, his stomach swelled, and Cobra realized he had given an answer Natsu did not appreciate. "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!" He roared, two jets of the poisonous liquid materializing and spilling out to attempt to surround the Fire Dragon Slayer on either side. Natsu avoided the coils easily, watching as they rammed their ways into the trees and hungrily ate at the bark. The two continued their exchanges of blows, destroying the area around them and moving away from the light, in fear that either could get tossed right into it.

Brain approached the scene with a bemused look on his face. A young disfigured mage was intently fighting Cobra off to the side. _I have faith in you to keep him distracted, Cobra._ Brain nodded their way with a grin, walking forward to where he could see a third figure. _Jellal_. He could see the code writing its way up Nirvana, and on Jellal himself.

"What do you think you're doing, Jellal?" Brain asked, not in a teasing manner but in one of inquiry. Jellal turned his head, forcing a weak, hollow smile.

"I will destroy Nirvana … and myself. You won't be able to access the code in time." Jellal answered rather stubbornly, wincing. "I don't know … I don't know who any of you are … but I won't let any of you have what I was woken for."

But, contrary to what Jellal expected, Brain's face twisted into that of amusement. _Why? Why isn't he upset with this?_

"You fool." Brain sneered. "I am the one who taught you the code."

Jellal's eyes widened in horror. "W-what …?"

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra allowed the poison to generate in his mouth before he spewed it out in Natsu's direction. He missed again! _Damn, this guy is fast!_ Cobra realized he needed to stop underestimating this mage, and _now_. This guy could think with a complete blank, and when he did think it was now coming in that garble that ached in his own mind. The two continued their own exchanges of blows, attempting to assess the other as they blasted trees and rocks apart with their attacks. Cubelios had slithered away a while ago, though Cobra could guess what he was planning.

But then a jet of flames erupted in an arrow-like fashion, and it was aimed at Cubelios who had snaked his way around the scene in an attempt to try to strike Natsu when Cobra distracted him sell enough. Cubelios let out an alarmed hiss as the flames struck him, sending him flying back through the trees. Cobra shuddered in horror, his ears ringing with something he wished he didn't hear.

He heard the cries … _he heard the cries._

"Cubelios!" Cobra shouted in a wide panic, dropping his guard as he turned his head to see his poor friend thrown out of reach and badly injured. In that next instant he felt himself get thrown up against a large hunk of stone, his spine cracking in several places.

_You're no real Dragon Slayer._ Natsu hissed in his mind, the gleam in his eye sending a shiver down Cobra's back as the Fire Dragon Slayer loomed near him, a foot reaching up to crush his windpipe. _If you're going to imitate us, at least do the honors of killing the Dragon yourself. _

"What … are you …?" Cobra choked out, held back by both the voice in his mind and being pinned against a rock, but his eyes followed Natsu's hand as it began to trail with golden flames that licked up against his skin. Natsu's eyes flashing red once more. The foreign monster tongue penetrated Cobra's mind again, and he howled in inexplicable pain as it burned away at his very thoughts. The pain in his head, however, only distracted him from the real pain that was burning through his stomach. Natsu was burning, tearing a hole into his flesh … burrowing into his stomach.

"You … you killed Cubelios …" Cobra snarled, tears rolling out his eyes - half from the pain, half from the grief. He forced himself to fall forward as the poison and the blood mixed in his mouth, letting it trickle out as he glared into the depths of Natsu's eyes. He spat the poison at Natsu, who didn't move as he continued to wrench a hand inside his flesh. He allowed the poison to burn at his exposed flesh and eat little holes in the clothes knowing he had a far more important task. His fiery hand finally worked its way in enough to reach what he wanted, wrapping his fingers around it and ripping it out. Cobra slumped down against the rock, the blood and matter flowing out unabated as his eyesight began to dim. _Cubelios …_

Natsu straightened his posture, ignoring the mess his hand and arm were from the gore. He ignored the dying man in front of him entirely. No; instead his gaze fixated on the object, the lacrima, he had wrenched out of Cobra's stomach. It glowed a dark red, sparkling ever so dimly as he beheld it. A lacrima, a solidified lacrima. _Venenius._ He quickly pocketed the lacrima inside of his cloak, making sure it would be in a place it could not fall from. With one last glance at Cobra, he started to flick his hand to get the blood off and returned to the other two enemies in sight.

Natsu wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Brain jumped as the seals on his face stung, another one eating its way off his face. He turned to glower at Natsu, his expression faltering as he saw the Fire Dragon Slayer standing over the fallen Oracion Seis member with some precious object in his hand he had apparently stolen from his cohort. _The Dragon lacrima we infused in him,_ Brain decided.

It was impossible to tell if Cobra was alive or not from here, but in his situation it would be preferable to be dead. _This mage …_ he decided with morbid amusement, eyeing Natsu carefully as the latter ignored the body, making his way over to the remaining two. Jellal was struggling on the ground, fighting the emptiness, fighting the seal and the unfairness of the situation.

« There is more beneath this ground than just what you seek. » Natsu's eyes narrowed towards Brain, continuing the conversation as if he _hadn't_ just torn through Cobra. « Something that is not fond of the light. »

"Oooh?" Brain's voice was smattered with excitement. "You refer to the energy circling the area underneath?"

"Tele … pathic …" Jellal mouthed, forcing himself to sit up, trying to get another glimpse of the pink haired man. He looked so … _familiar_ … he could see this man, in a setting of glowing, crystalline blue … the fires raging behind them was bringing something into his mind as well.

Natsu's frown deepened. _So he's sensitive to it. _That made his day _that_ much harder. He could have closed communications, such as what he was trying to have with Brain, but sensitives were impossible to hide any transmitted thought from. They were rare and few, but to have one right near him? He'd been forced to use it in this situation for the sheer urgency, _but now I have to wonder if I should use it at all_.

Brain chuckled darkly, Natsu's attention returning to him. "I care not if we disturb the energy beneath us. It is Oracion Seis' goal to submerse the world in darkness. It will not stand against Nirvana, and we should welcome another creature of the dark to join us."

_You're an idiot._

The nullification had now split the destruction seal in half, erasing it as the ground trembled.

Trouble had a funny way of never ending when it should.


	34. V: The Lost City

**AN: **No more Mr. Nice Guy~ I'm surprised no one's thinking "What will happen if Natsu meets _?" Or why he's behaving like this. Well, Jellal's annoying in this chapter. He was annoying to _write,_ actually. Superbly annoying. Probably because he's ridiculously childish without memories but considering all his puberty years were spent as Zeref's ghost … yeah, he really would have been a child "reborn." Took him seven years to recover, eh? XD (That's our logic and we're sticking to it.)

Heheh, I love how it's always "guest" accounts that leave criticism. Come on, how are we supposed to answer you about our decision making if you don't leave a callback number? :P To answer "Guest" if he / she gets this far, they trust Natsu despite Leo's warnings because come on, it's Fairy Tail – they have some serious issues of opening up to people they probably shouldn't. And since that has yet to go extremely wrong for them they don't really think twice about it. Since Natsu fights for them and brings a comrade back, FT decides he can't be all that bad even if Loki / Leo says so. Juvia's the only smart one about being suspicious of enemies as we have seen before and especially with Meredy, except her judgment is compromised if Gray is in any way involved and it is clear that FT has corrupted her. Eventually this decision making is going to hit them _hard_.

Also, let us know if we're moving things too fast, please. It's a bit hard for us to tell when it gets this late at night. If you need us to sit down and stretch something out, or we forgot something, _alert us!_ It's been a loooong day …

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … there'd be slightly less boobage and slightly more plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Four: The Lost City**

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me the excitement's over.<em> Lucy inwardly begged to herself as they, the alliance, readied themselves once more, though she doubted her wish would come true. She not only felt magically fatigued but physically bushed and emotionally exhausted as well.

"We're not doing too well, are we?" Eve joked, but it was not very well received.

"Speak for yourself, shortie." Gajeel grunted, setting Wendy down. Lucy kneeled over her, Charle still worriedly guarding the little girl. _I hope you're alright now, Wendy._ Lucy prayed.

"Neey, will she be alright?" Happy voiced their concerns, glancing from Wendy to Charle.

"Eve-kun is right. We are going in circles chasing each other." Hibiki sighed, scratching his head. "We need a better plan than running through these forests."

_Something still doesn't feel right … _Lucy noticed, looking around at the others.

"Hey, wait a minute, Sherry was with you guys …" Lucy glanced back and forth between Ren and Hibiki, raising one of her eyebrows.

Hibiki offered his gentle explanation. "On our way to assist you we met up with Lyon and Jura. Lamia Scale decided they will offer an attack from the opposite side of Nirvana. Jura has a plan that requires both Sherry and Lyon."

"It is true that they have a plan but we cannot deny that the alliance is exhausted after facing the bulk of Oracion Seis. We need to consider other options, men." Ichiya noted, rubbing his chin with his hand.

Lucy gagged. _Was the 'men' at the end really necessary? _Ichiya's antics still troubled her – it was no wonder he creeped Erza out, and she knew him for far longer! Then again, Ichiya targeted her as 'his honey' too, so Erza's apprehension was understandable. _It's no fun being the only one noticing the weirdness either._ Gray or Wendy would have sensed it, but as they were both unconscious she felt stranded in a sea of weirdos. Gajeel was actually thinking along similar lines but he had taken to studying their surroundings and ignoring the foolish antics. This was probably the wisest answer to their situation anyway.

"You're right, sensei." Hibiki grinned warmly, glancing around at the others as he tapped off his archive magic. He needed to conserve what energy he had left. "We need to devise a new plan. Happy-kun, Charle-san, Gajeel-kun, how are you faring?"

"He remembered me!" Happy exclaimed gleefully, his wings extending out as he floated upward with a salute to Hibiki. "I can still help!"

Charle scrunched her face. She wasn't willing to help unless Wendy was proven alright. "I can fly but not much else."

"Geeh, I'm ready for a real fight." Gajeel's teeth shined in the night along with his eerie red-eye glow. He was getting tired of finding runaways and corpses, he wanted a _real _fight, like the one he'd had with Racer. _That was a good one._

"Lucy-san, how about you?"

All conscious attention turned towards her. She squirmed under their gazes. "Well, I don't think I can fight any further … my magical power's depleted, it would take a while to recover it." _Summoning Virgo took the rest out of me and all my battle spirits seem injured in some way._

"Eve-kun?"

Eve forced a nervous smile. "Sorry everyone, I am beaten badly. I doubt I can do a whole lot more damage."

Hibiki nodded. "I too have little left to give. We need a new plan …"

***  
><strong>"So what _is_ the plan, Jura-san?" Lyon asked.

"Exactly as we discussed with Hibiki-dono and Ren-dono." Jura answered. "We will enter from the other side of Nirvana's epicenter and strike the enemy from behind."

"How can we be so certain that they won't notice us?" Sherry inquired, doing her best to keep up with her two teammates even while wearing the dress and the heels.

"We can't." Came the simple answer. "But there are far greater concerns than our attacks' secrecy."

Lyon nodded slowly. "You mean the energy that's different underground, right?"

"I cannot ascertain its intentions." Jura replied, taking a moment to pause as they were nearly at the dark pillar of light. He did not want to exhaust his comrades before entering its vicinity. "It moves separately to Nirvana's power."

"A companion of Oracion Seis perhaps?"

"Quite possibly. But it feels neither sinister nor friendly." He hit the butt of his staff onto the ground a few times, using the minute vibrations of the earth to reaffirm its' location. "… Perhaps it is a part of Nirvana. A guardian or a demon."

"What kind of demon?" The ice mage couldn't help but remember the effects of Deloria. It was reasonable to assume that more creatures and demons like Deloria existed _I'm not sure if we can handle facing that and Oracion Seis at the same time._

"The kind that can think for itself. A _real_ demon – if that is what it is. It moves of its own path below." He answered. "We must be prepared in case we come to face it."

"I hope we don't have to …" Sherry mumbled, using their moment of hesitation to rub at her sore ankles. Really, all this running! At least Ren and Hibiki had been considerate and gone at a pace she could match! _I am taking a vacation after this!_

***  
><strong>Erza blinked once. Twice. She lowered her arms as the light subsided, maintaining her guard as she assessed the situation. _What in the …?_ She saw Angel standing there, no longer laughing maniacally but with a stunned, haunted expression on her face.

"What have I done …?" She whispered, her horror conveyed in shock.

The Titania, however, felt disgust well up inside her. "… What are you trying to pull?" Erza growled, striding up to the fallen angel in mild irritation. Did she think she could pretend sudden self-realization? The light could easily be a trick most mages could pull, especially one who practiced celestial magic.

But the tears that were spilling out of Angel's eyes made her do a double-take. "What have I been doing …?" She trembled, her eyes widening in child-like fear.

Erza recognized that expression all too well. She had seen it on herself, on Jellal, and many others. It was hard to feign _real_ realization. "I see …" She nodded, folding her arms over as she summoned back her default armor and sword. _Hibiki and the others spoke of Nirvana's ability to swap personalities. Perhaps she has gone from darkness to light?_

As the silver haired celestial mage collapsed to her knees, sniffling at her wounds and her overflowing emotions, Erza couldn't help but sweat drop. _Most definitely she has._

"B-but I've done so many horrible, horrible things …" Angel wept, holding her arms close against her body while tracing one of the bruises. "I've stolen, I've killed … h-how can I go on? No one … no one will believe I've changed …"

_Giving up at the end of a great terror …_ it reminded her of the tower, of her own attempted self-sacrifice. She had realized a way to end her own suffering, Jellal's suffering, Simon's suffering … everything related to the tower, she had a chance to end. And she had nearly ended it in the wrong way. Erza took a moment to gather her thoughts, sorting out her wisdom so it would come out the way she desired. "Part of life includes making mistakes – small and large. If we quit when we realized our mistakes, we would never have a chance to correct them."

The redheaded warrior-woman then smiled a smile that only convey the fondness, warmth and courage within her heart. "Though it means it will be painful for a while, push forward … and live."

In that moment Angel felt her heart begin to mend, even as slow as it was. Inspiration, an aspiration is what she needed to move on. She opened her mouth to speak but Nirvana's light exploded in the distance. The ground jolted an awful ascent, causing Angel to sink back further as Erza did all she could to retain her footing. Both alarmed by the continuing quakes, they began to look around though they did not have to look far to see that the light of Nirvana had once again transformed.

"This is bad …" Angel fretted, the ground releasing enormous tremors on a scale even Jura could not match. "Really bad."

Erza stood back a few feet, gazing over the tree tops down the river to see the light amassing at an alarming rate. "What is going on down there?"

Angels' answer left no room for comfort. "It's the final stage to resurrect Nirvana."

*  
><em>I'm the one … who he taught the code to …<em> it couldn't be. It really, really _couldn't_ be. Shouldn't he have remembered something like that, even in the absence of any memory? _No …_ Jellal didn't move. He felt paralyzed. _What … what _can _I do?_

Natsu didn't take the time to think. He leapt around Brain and grabbed Jellal lying on the ground, taking off as far as he could. He knew the Oracion Seis leader would be too preoccupied with Nirvana's final stage to care where they went.

Brain tossed his head back and laughed a laugh that could rival even the most insane of maniacs. "Awaken, Nirvana! You will be MINE!" He threw out his arms, one hand still firmly grasping the staff with the skull. The rocky floor began to split and ascend beneath all of them; everything that had solidified over the past four thousand years shattered in a matter of seconds.

Midnight turned his head to see Nirvana's light. "Hmm, so it's awake …" he phased away, tired of stalking his latest prey anyway. The three were close anyway, he would get to fight them soon. They had nearly reached Nirvana when the light exploded into a new stage, the ground quivering more than it had previously. Jura halted immediately, hardening the soil beneath them as it attempted to dissipate from the blast ahead of them.

"Jura, what's happening?" Lyon demanded, shielding his eyes from the bright light the three of them were being bombarded with.

Jura's brow creased deeper. "… We're late. It's awakening."

Erza scowled, her fingers tightening around her sword. _Some of our teammates might already be there._ She sharply turned her head to Angel, starting a light jog towards the epicenter. "Come on!"

"W-wait a minute, do we really have to g-?" Angel started, but the ground beneath them split so deeply that the crevices began to suck the creek away from its edges, leaving the ground muddy and bare.

Erza stared at the ground for that moment, watching hesitantly as the ground continued to crumble and rumble beneath her own feet. She didn't have much time to bring her questions into thought before it erupted and began to propel both her and the former-baddie high into the air. The only reason she did not tumble backwards was because she thrust her sword deep enough that even the loose dirt could keep her steady. Angel managed to grab one of the roots with her hands, barely hanging on herself. As the ground continued to ascend, Erza could only wonder as she stared at the Worth Woods diminishing beneath her line of sight, higher and higher and higher they rose: _what is _this_?_

Hibiki was still drawing up plans. "Considering Wendy-hime's and Gray-san's conditions, it would be best for Lucy-san and Eve-kun to take them back to Master Bob's summer home. Eve, there you can call Master Bob and Lucy, you can send word to nearby towns and guilds that Nirvana remains a threat and evacuation is probably best. Then –"

But the ground decided to once more interrupt their processes, a sudden eruption of light distracting them all.

"Nirvana's center just exploded!" Ren answered them urgently, the trees around them beginning to fall over as the ground continued to disintegrate.

Gajeel jerked a bit, harshly turning to look in another direction, his eyes widening. "Oy, this is insane …"

"Gajeel, what's going on?" Lucy asked shrilly, sinking down to her knees and hovering over Wendy protectively. Charle kept her paws on Wendy's clothes while Happy was flying panicked all around them.

"Something's climbing out of the ground –" Gajeel answered, but then his gaze fell down as the forest floor abruptly shot sky-high as a great metal brick-covered leg ripped out from the ground. Ren grabbed Gray and Ichiya right before the unconscious ice mage and 'parfume' mage slid off, the rest hanging on for dear life and screaming madly.

_*  
><em>Minutes felt like hours. Those hours felt like years. Time became timeless, meaning became meaningless. Cubelios … Cubelios was gone … he couldn't hear the slithers or the movements of his scaly friend. Though he had not witnessed the final blow, he knew his friend was gone. He had no desire to fight to get up, no desire to push, no desire to stop the pain in his lower half. None of it counted. All he could do was lament the loss in his final breaths.

_Useless, useless …_ someone was thinking of him, but he felt too far gone to care who said it. The grounds' rumbles muted along with his eyesight, his thoughts blurring into nothingness. It scared him, though he knew now there would be no avoiding it.

_My only wish … to hear the sound of my only friend … Cubelios …_ his last thought of his one and true friend gave him comfort as he entered the nothingness from which everything had begun. Nothing mattered in death except that which one left behind.

His final resting spot would be lost in the earth the metal beast shook off, the main central tower ascending and re-aligning itself after thousands of years of inactivity. Here, Brain made sure to stand in its heart, reveling in the power he could _feel_ amassing in its depths.

"Nirvana! It is mine!" He proclaimed in dark blissfulness, gazing out over the city's emerging forms as large chunks of the earth and the Worth Woods crumbled away.

"Good work, Chichue," Midnight praised, arriving at the King's Perch where Brain stood, his arms splayed in victory.

"Midnight," Brain acknowledged, grinning back to his only remaining ally. "Did you take care of those pests?"

"Hmm," the mage grinned underneath his lipstick. "I was about to but Nirvana takes precedence. I have little doubt that some of them will be crushed by this beast anyway."

Brain nodded in mutual agreement. He did not care of the alliance, even if they had taken away four of his prayers. He and Midnight remained. "Without a doubt. No one can stand to the power of Nirvana. _No one_."

Brain stretched out the staff and began the incantations to awaken the magic known as Nirvana. He knew what he wanted his first target to be.

*  
>Lucy and the others stopped shouting once the ground began to stabilize again. They all stood up warily, making sure they were stable enough to see the landscape afar, well above the sea of trees and perhaps at the level of the mountaintops.<p>

"W-what is this?" Lucy stuttered, hoisting Wendy up on her back. They were so far up that vertigo was impossible to avoid. Charle worriedly helped her balance, she and Happy ensuring that Lucy wouldn't slide off by latching tiny paws onto her shoulders.

"It's a leg of Nirvana, look." Gajeel pointed across the landscape far below, other long spider-like legs sticking out from where the center of Nirvana once was. Lucy sweated nervously. "We're _that_ high up?! This is Nirvana?!"

Ren pulled Ichiya and Gray to safety, letting Eve and Hibiki grab Ichiya while passing Gray to Gajeel, who snarled in response but didn't argue. He knew he could toss Gray over the side if he got irritated enough, though he'd be much happier tossing one of those pretty boys over.

"Let us go, men!" Ichiya declared, pointing at the long upward slope up the leg. The rest agreed and tiredly began their long trudge up the leg.

*  
>Erza too steadied herself at her own position, glaring forward to where the epicenter of Nirvana's light had been. She didn't understand what had happened but she knew it could not be good. <em>Something has risen out of the ground where it stood … no doubt they're going to awaken it soon.<em> Her hair blew back while standing at such a high altitude, whipped by the winds and understating her bravery in the face of such heights.

"Well, come on." Erza nodded to Angel, seeing the latter smile at the acknowledgement. Though Angel was tired, she kept up with Erza with ease, the two ready to face Nirvana in all its glory.

*  
>Why <em>did<em> he grab him again?

The fire Dragon Slayer dashed off, dragging the other behind him as far as he could before the ground caught up with them, forcing him to lay still and wait as the ground moved up with such momentum that standing was no longer plausible. Finally, once the shaking had stopped and Natsu's green face and thinking capabilities recovered, he rolled back up, turning to look at Jellal. The self-destruction seal was still spreading and in that moment, Natsu was glad it was taking so long to program itself. _I could've gotten seriously injured if it blew up earlier._

Natsu reached forward to examine the seal but the other saw the movements.

"No." Jellal grasped Natsu's wrist, weakly protesting against his analysis of the seal. "Please, you can't let me live like this!"

_Trying to blow himself up._ Self-sacrifice … a 'heroic' ideal of the day he decided with heavy thoughts. Everyone seemed keen to throw themselves in harms' way for the sake of others, regardless of whether or not that self-sacrifice could be even a tiny bit justified. Fairy Tail – guilds in general – were fond of suicide. _Suicide … the greatest irony of life._

Natsu shook Jellal's hand off of his own and let his fingers do the work on the seal, testing its boundaries before it shattered. Seals in general didn't hold up well against him, not when he possessed something far greater: knowledge.

"Why …" Jellal sat up, his fingers twitching uncontrollably as he stared at Natsu."Why …?"

_Good question._

His thoughts rambled back to the tower, his memories clearer than he cared to remember. Seeing Jellal in that golden aura, jumping about in the oddest of angles much in the behavior a meteor strikes …

_Underworld magic._ The fact that Jellal, both back at the tower and here, used a form of magic influenced by the Underworld never left Natsu's mind. For a while he had allowed it to sink back into his subconscious mind – he had presumed Jellal merged too far with the Etherion and it would no longer matter where he learned the magic from – but since he was clearly alive even if mentally gone the issue took a priority once more. _It should be impossible, and yet somehow he learned to use it. That source of magic should be gone but it's clearly not. It means there's a hole somewhere in the seals. That's why I can't let him be._

Problem, after problem, after problem … why couldn't he solve one and then get the next? Why did each problem bring rise to a new problem? He wasn't good with a bucket load of problems – he preferred to sit through them one by one. It made him want to call it quits and forget everything. He wanted to knock his head on the nearest thing in hopes that would do all the solving for him. _But then I'd probably end up like this moron. _Natsu bit his lower lip, standing up and looking around to see exactly where they were. They'd been thrown back a ways down the long promenade as Nirvana had stood on its aching legs, recalibrating itself. _I can already feel the motion sickness setting in …_ he growled, his face turning pale. _I hope they don't know how to make it walk._

But upon thinking about Nirvana, he suddenly found himself presented with opportunity. He took a few sniffs of the air and began to work his way around the ancient, decaying rubble that once stood proud, painted and functioned as homes, shops and other buildings. As he started to walk away, however, something – rather, someone – trailed closely behind. He didn't need to turn his head to know that the amnesia-man was the one following him. Yet each time Natsu made some form of acknowledgement of the other mage he would be bombarded with some kind of question. He ignored most of them, but they consisted of things such as:

"Who are you?" "Where are you headed?" "Why did you deactivate the seal?" "Please, can you tell me what's going on?"

He'd had enough.

«Will you _shut up_? » Natsu couldn't take it anymore: this guy was getting on his nerves. Alright, he knew better than to tease or get angry with amnesia patients but the other man was comparable to a confused, whiny kicked puppy: utterly annoying. Natsu's patience had flown out the window the moment those visions had entered his mind, only adding to his personal list of troubles. Did he really want a confused man following him at the moment? No. Did he really want to talk at the moment? No. Did he really want to be stuck in this Nirvana business at _all? _Hell no! _At least last time he had had more confidence._

Actually, he didn't really know what to think of Jellal. He'd been a man haunted by a false ghost the last time Natsu met him, and he was deemed an enemy when it was clear that Natsu's companions at the time – Fairy Tail – were set against him. Then, just as now, Natsu had no clear view of what he really was. _Gaaah, this is NOT the time to consider what other people are! _He cursed to himself, quickening his pace down the streets.

Unfortunately Natsu's responsiveness only encouraged the breakdown.

"Who …" Jellal croaked out, his eyes locking with Natsu's. "Who are you? I … I see you in my mind, but I don't recognize you …"

_So he remembers small bits of everything, then?_ But only the tips of the icebergs remained visible inside his mind, the small fractions of time locking away vaster spans of experience.

"You fought with the others, who claim to know me … but I feel I know _you_ more. Who …?" Jellal clasped his hands to his temples, rubbing them as if it would somehow stir the memories (but it only served to increase the probability of a headache). The unspoken words remained: _Who am I? Who am I supposed to believe?_

Hardly any point to hiding the telepathy any further, Natsu gave in. _He already heard me. If I pretend it isn't normal, then he might let it slip to others._ Speaking of slip ups, he needed to have a word with Fairy Tail …

«Why follow me if you don't even know what side you're on? » Natsu retorted sharply, hoping at some point he could shake the moron off.

Jellal's mind clogged, unable to come up with an immediate answer. The common sense that required no memory shouted to him: he didn't know. He had seen this young, disfigured man battle with someone who professed to be Jellal's ally and ultimately cause the others' demise. Yet something _else_ was grazing at him … like a razor, brushing close enough to feel but not nearly enough to cut. He vaguely remembered this man, or maybe someone similar to him … he remembered a taller, darker man with a metal jaw, a name who brought the color of red and kindness to his foremost thoughts, a few other tiny, tiny fragments. But what overwhelmed him were the emotions that everything stirred. Most of all, guilt; hatred; something he could not believe himself to be. And yet …

"I don't know if you're an enemy or a friend. But somehow, seeing you …" Jellal clenched a fist to his chest, nearly in tears. "I don't know what it is, but when I see you all I can think is _truth_."

Natsu's throat ran dry. _… Truth?_

"I don't know where to go on from here. I need help …" Jellal's pleading would be enough to break any heart. "I need to know where to go from here … who else can I turn to … ?"

Natsu felt something inside him crack, though it was not the pleading that did it. No … it was what was happening to the other that rang all too familiarly inside himself.

_Abandonment._

« When the past forgets you ... » Natsu answered slowly and cautiously, his eyes locking with Jellal's own. « … it's best to listen to your gut instinct. Your past will eventually come back when it is ready to, and until then you can't force it. Figure out where you'll go from here and don't think back. »

Jellal took a minute for this to sink in before taking a few steps forward, catching Natsu in his arms before the latter could back off or dodge, grabbing him in tight for an embrace Natsu really didn't care for. He could feel the emotions bubbling over from this guy, and it was mortifying. And _why_ did people think he was a huggable guy? It was exactly what he _didn't_ want! Just because he understood didn't mean he wanted to get emotional over it! Well, sometimes he did, but not now!

_If I let him wander around like this Oracion Seis might get him anyway. Screw that, the darkness might first._ He scowled. He knew Fairy Tail and the other guilds were still in the woods, right? _They're bound to come running here. The moment we pass one of them _they _can handle him._

«… You can follow if you want. » Natsu brought up one foot and shoved Jellal off with it. He did _not_ need any hugs. Not from friends, not from girls, and definitely not from overly emotional men. «But three things: first, don't get in the way. Second, do _not_ let on that you can hear my voice in your head. Third, no more _hugs_. Got it? »

The acceptance elated the blue haired man and the conditions appeared reasonable. _I'm going to regret this. I know it._

*  
>Jura had locked himself and his comrades into place using his earth magic, climbing out from behind the walls and pulling Lyon and Sherry up. "Are you two alright?"<p>

"Fine, Jura-san." Lyon nodded affirmatively, brushing himself off and looking around in surprise. "Buildings …?"

"It seems Nirvana is more than a magical power." Jura affirmed.

"So now what?" sherry glanced up at the key central tower, seeing sparks of light flicker from its top. "I assume we're going after the last two Oracion Seis?"

"Most definitely." Jura nodded, beaming at the other two. "Are you ready?"

Though neither could say it with a hundred percent positivity, they beamed back and hurried down the streets towards the base of the tower.

_So they summoned a city … I hope Gray and the others know what they're doing._ Lyon thought with a shrug, running down the street with Sherry and Jura to the King's Perch. He had no way of knowing that the city was walking (yet).

*  
>"What <em>are <em>those movements now? I thought Nirvana already propped itself up!" Lucy wailed a bit to herself, holding her ear as they were nearly up at the base of the city. The leg was beginning to move, and the lot of them had to lay down and hold on as the large appendage of Nirvana moved, the wind whistling past them.

Gajeel was crunching on something loudly. Lucy turned, sweat-dropping as she saw him stuffing his face with metal. "Where did you get _that?_" she asked sharply.

Gajeel glowered back at her. "The leg's made of it, Bunny Girl. Let me eat in peace."

"Stop calling me that already!" Lucy, fed up with the nickname, stood back up once she was certain the leg stopped moving and used her _own_ leg to "gently" kick Gajeel. He was unharmed but unamused. She knew he wouldn't hit her back, since they were both carrying unconscious teammates.

"Let's go before it starts to move again!" Hibiki ordered, pointing towards a cavity at the base of the leg. They all dashed in as the city continued its pace once more.

*  
>"Are you alright …?" Jellal offered out a hand, but awkwardly retracted it when Natsu sent him a dark glare.<p>

«… Seems like they do know how to make it walk. » His brain was turning into a jumble as he stayed on the ground, feeling his knees buckle. _Life is cruel._

Jellal awkwardly stood there for a while, uncertain of what to do. He couldn't tell what was wrong with this mage but clearly it inhibited him. But then he gathered up some resolve – from where, he wasn't too sure himself – and hoisted Natsu up off the ground, narrowly avoiding a fanged bite of irritation (Jellal guessed he grabbed a sore spot) and pulling him up onto his back. "You can tell me where you want to go …" Jellal offered, swallowing. _Why am I offering to carry him? I know he said I could follow him, but would I really do this if I could remember …?_ He wasn't sure what his gut was telling him at the moment.

_Well, even if this is embarrassing, at least I'll get to where I want to go. _Unlike if he chose to remain on the ground and hoped that Nirvana stopped walking. Make use of available resources, even if they are kicked puppies. « Take a left two blocks from here. »

*  
><em>Never thought I would encounter you so far from home … harming my child?<em>

A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the voice, forcing herself to warm up and return to the conscious world. The voice sounded so instinctual, so haunting … she knew she'd never heard it before, but it sounded _too_ instinctually familiar. _What was it …? He was talking to the woman, 'far from home' … and what did he mean child?_

She let out a small protest, inhaling deeply. She could smell a particular scent in front of her; as her feeling returned she realized she was being carried on someone's back, and that the ground was moving beneath them all. _What happened?_

"Wendy!"

_Charle!_

Wendy forced her eyes open, ignoring the sting from the wind that wanted her to stay asleep. Her body felt tired and drained. _We're in a tunnel of some kind …_ she processed slowly, looking around groggily. "What …?"

She saw Lucy's face turn back to her, beaming brightly even in the dim light Hibiki was using his archive magic to produce. "Wendy! You're awake!" She sounded relieved, bending down so the younger could stand on her own again. The others were turning to look at her too.

_That's right, I …_ Nirvana influenced her – the darkness had swallowed her. Wendy began to stutter, bringing tiny hands to her mouth as she remembered what she had done in her altered state of mind. Attempting to paralyze Lucy's arm for one. Her face blazed red. "I – I'm sorry, Lucy-san! I never meant to -!"

"Really, it's fine Wendy, you didn't do any real damage," Lucy reassured the fretful girl, letting her stand on her own again._ Plus, my back and my ear are killing me …_ she jerked a thumb towards Gray, whom Gajeel was begrudgingly carrying with a _very_ frightening look on her face. "It's _him_ that's going to have to do some apologizing."

"E-eh …?" Wendy stared at Gray for a moment, turning to Charle for answers. But the white cat just shrugged, still irked by Lucy's arguments with her.

"It's great to have you back, hime!" The Trimens cheered, Gajeel scowling at the pretty boys once again. How did he keep getting stuck with them?

"It most certainly is, men." Ichiya nodded, that 'charm' overflowing and causing all but the Trimens to jump back.

"Luuucy, he's doing it again!" Happy whined, cowering behind Lucy's back.

"A-ano, I'm sorry, but what's going on …?" Wendy questioned nervously, glancing around.

Charle opened her mouth to answer, but another beat her to it. "Nirvana woke up." Gajeel spoke gruffly. "We're inside of it now."

"Eeeh?" She blinked. "Inside … Nirvana? I thought it was magic, not …"

"It's got legs and we're currently inside of it." Lucy shivered. "We're still trying to figure out what it is, but Oracion Seis was successful in waking it. So we have to be careful!"

Wendy nodded her head, and followed the group in hurried silence. But the silence only let her mind run back to those troubling words … _my child_ … what did it mean?

As they reached the surface from the long tunnel they had found, they were met with surprise as they climbed up onto what appeared to be a street, though caked in dust and mud. Dead tangles of roots intertwined across the pathway, layers upon layers of soil visible now that it had been disturbed. Large masses loomed on either side, littered with holes and misshapen forms … though, upon closer look, some of the holes could have been doorways, or windows of some kind. Eroded rocks and masses were visible in the further distance, water pooling in various ruts in the ground. A large, large mountain-like mass stood at the heart of Nirvana. They all began to glance about, taking in the scene like sponges to water.

Yet Wendy appeared downcast, her eyes still trailing cracks on the ground. She, unlike the others, did not gaze around in amazement but instead focused more inside of her. The words continued to bother her … she hadn't understood what they meant, but they stung so deeply that she couldn't shake them.

Charle hovered quietly near her friend, deeply concerned for her. Darkness had stolen Wendy even if she hadn't the time or the power to do any real damage. Something still appeared to be bothering her. "Wendy, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Wendy snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her flying cat friend. She forced a smile. "Mm-mm, I'm fine, Charle … rather, I will be fine." She decided to admit sheepishly. She couldn't get away with the lie 'I'm fine' any longer.

Charle wished to continue but she was sorely interrupted by the words of the rest of their alliance.

"This is beyond crazy." Gajeel grunted, taking a whiff of the air. "Hmm?" _Hey, it's Pinkie from earlier._ _He's nearby again. Someone else too._

"It's some kind of city, but …" Lucy trailed off, unsure of what to make of it as the group climbed to the surface. _It had giant legs, and I guess they're all supporting this … but why would Oracion Seis want this?_

"A lot of it is still buried," Hibiki used his archive to analyze the surroundings. He was deeply intrigued by the ruins while attempting to program a map that they could use. "Not all of the soil was knocked off when Nirvana ascended. It appears to be, judging from the amount of decay, about three to four thousand years old – originally a metropolis of the Nirvit."

"That's exactly what it is." Came a sweet, sugary voice that they did not fully recognize but knew too well.

Heads turned to the source of the new voice, and most of them jumped at the appearance of two arrivals. There stood their Titiania from the alliance, but it was the other _woman_ – the Oracion Seis' infamous Angel – standing next to her and doing _nothing_.

"Good to see all of you again," Erza announced, her Titania aura completely oblivious to the real concerns of the others. The requip mage was simply glad that they had managed to find the alliance within minutes of entering the city's domain.

"Erza, t-that's -!" Lucy pointed wildly at the silver haired woman next to Erza, her jaw dropping open.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow when he noticed the weird behavior emanating from the woman called 'Angel', befuddled over it. "Did you give her a concussion or somethin'?"

"No!" Erza snapped crossly at the Iron Dragon Slayer, then quickly adjusted to a more formal tone. "Don't worry; she's no longer our enemy."

"I see … Nirvana switched her affinity, didn't it." Hibiki stated kindly, turning a warm gaze towards what he presumed to be the reformed Angel. _Now we can appreciate her beauty as it should be!_ Figures a member of Blue Pegasus would think along those lines.

"Yes! Hello, everyone!" Angel answered almost too cheerily, considering that she with the rest of Oracion Seis tried to eliminate the lot of them that afternoon.

Lucy chuckled uneasily. "This is … a little too weird …" _Then again, if Gray can turn evil she should be able to turn good._

"Agreed." The Iron Dragon Slayer spoke his opinion.

Ichiya scoffed at the two of them. "Nonsense. Allow the young miss to prove herself worthy. That is what we do, men~" After a brief (and sickening) round of praise from his Blue Pegasus disciples, Ichiya turned to Angel. "What do you know of Nirvana, Angel-san?"

Angel smiled with sincerity, a sight alien to the alliance. "We did our research on it, of course. The Nirvit once lived on the city they called Nirvana, their ancient capital …"

***  
><strong>« Nirvana is a tremendous machine. » Natsu answered. Jellal had no idea where Natsu was headed, but he followed directions unquestioningly. « It is not the largest nor is it very deadly, but it is among the most powerful. »

"A machine …" Jellal repeated slowly, remembering the sheer amount of ruins above. _Then why would Oracion Seis want it?_ "How does it work? It carries a city, but does it do more?"

Natsu managed to roll his eyes at the childish questions, despite the motion sickness overwhelming his mind. « A lot more. It's not so much what it does, but how it affects others. The ability to switch light and dark. »

*  
>"It was a time much like four hundred years ago, when there were many world wars. The Nirvit considered themselves a neutral people and mourned the state of the world." Angel continued her explanation to the group, Hibiki intently typing it into his Archive magic. "Their number one goal as a civilization became restoring balance to the world, so they created a magic underneath their city, raising it up on legs to mobilize it."<p>

"Would that be the magic that switches light and darkness?" Hibiki asked.

She nodded happily. "Yes! They named their magic after the Kingdom of Peace: Nirvana."

"Peace, huh …" Eve spoke quietly, crossing his arms. "A shame that it's being used as it is now. Do you think the Nirvit intended it this way?"

Wendy squirmed as Charle voiced her opinion. "If they were trying to achieve peace maybe they didn't care how they got it."

"That's awful …" Happy mumbled, his wings drooping.

Erza shook her head. "I don't think anyone would consider the negative consequences when creating this magic."

"Yes, my honey." Ichiya agreed with Erza, though her twitch at the title he gave her increased her discomfort. "But what we must now make sure it is not put to any use. Strong magic will have strong secondary effects."

*  
><em>To switch light … and darkness …<em> no matter who wanted it … be it 'good' or 'bad', whichever Oracion Seis fell under … _I can guess at why I wanted to destroy it, why it hurts to think about it … that destruction …_ but something was still blocking his heart, and he winced as he was yet again unable to make a connection. _I don't want it to fall in someone elses' hands … but why?_ Why was he so focused on it? He needed to erase this guilt, so he shifted a train of thought. _No, this guy showed up to stop it, too …_

"Why are you after it?" He asked slowly, turning right as Natsu pointed down another hall. They were exploring one of the underground mazes, a labyrinth beneath the surface.

« I am not after it. Never was. » Natsu answered, pointing down yet another hallway he wanted Jellal to go down. « But now that it's easily accessible there's something I want to see. And we have to go there before … »

"Before what?" Jellal inquired, not enjoying the ominous atmosphere the other had created.

« Before the real master of darkness surfaces. »


	35. V: Beginning with Pebbles

**AN: **Let us know if there are any errors … it's really late at night. And if anyone has ideas for "New Erza Armor" … now's the time to tell us your ideas, no matter how ridiculous. Foxy is answering reviews this time! (Type DNR if you don't want her to reply.)

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … Zeref's name would actually be "Zeffy." Yes, we're going to get _all_ of you to call him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Beginning with Pebbles**

* * *

><p>Team Lamia Scale ran upward and around the long, railing-less staircases of the King's Perch. With each turn of the foot they caught glimpses of the vast expanse of the city around them; though decayed and uninhabitable as it was now, it truly captured the imaginations of all. To think that such a great city could have been buried and forgotten for so long, lost in legends and in myths.<p>

Yet the three of them realized that this was neither the place nor the time to recall such ancient fondness. Jura took the lead, charging up the staircases but in a manner that did not appear rash. Lyon followed close behind him, his long legs leaping up the stairs with ease but grew tired of jumping around the tight corners. Sherry took to the rear, praying that neither of her heels would choose this moment to break. This would be the last time she wore heels to a forest, or a giant city hidden under the forest.

"Jura!" Lyon called at one point, "Can you tell where it is headed?"

"Vaguely." Jura nodded, his voice not betraying any hint of tire from the sprint up the stairs. "Nirvana has been given a path to follow, but it will be impossible to tell where its destination is until we reach the top."

*  
>Brain continued his spontaneous, dark chuckles as he locked the program into place. Midnight kept watch, but it wasn't long before he got an opportunity.<p>

"Chichue, we have guests." Midnight informed his father, watching Brain turn around just as three mages exited from one of the spiral staircases, hurrying their way over to the two Oracion Seis members left. The ones from Lamia Scale, it seemed. _Perhaps we underestimated their guild._

"Well, well …" Brain grinned, letting his staff click on the ground. "Some of them actually made it this far!"

"What are your plans, Brain?" Jura asked, stopping at a reasonable distance from their enemies.

"You want to know?" Brain taunted. "You may have downed four of us but Oracion Seis will complete its mission." His bare, brown chest swelled with confidence. What would be the harm in taunting, now that he felt assured in victory? "Nirvana already has the coordinates set into its system. None of you will be able to prevent it from accomplishing its destruction."

Jura felt the tempers rise in his two comrades, but a swift hand signal from him told the two to hold their tongues. "What is its destination?"

Midnight did not know if it was truly wise of Chichue to inform the enemies of their destination like this, but when he was awake he itched for a good fight. Telling them the destination would certainly irk something out of them. So he calmly stood on standby.

Brain seemed to think along the same lines as his dark lips curled into a sneer. "Cait Shelter."

"Cait … Shelter?" Sherry was the first to speak.

_That's the guild Wendy and Charle hail from._ Lyon's eyes narrowed.

"Why have you targeted Cait Shelter?" Jura asked a little too calmly, though his comrades trusted him to know what he was doing.

_Why would they want to head for one of the guilds? Is it because it is a part of our alliance? No, it sounds further premeditated than that …_ Lyon could tell that Jura thought along the same lines, though the thoughts in Jura's mind tended to come in the abstract wisdom than in concrete words.

Brain tossed his head back and laughed, clearly intent on not giving them any kind of lengthy answer. "We will destroy Cait Shelter for the wrongs it has done, we will make them pay! And they will be the first of _many_. Our very first targets!"

"Again: why are you targeting Cait Shelter? What harm have they done to you?" Jura repeated sternly. But Brain was continuing his maniacal laughter as he held out his skull-headed staff. "Dark Rondo!"

The beams of green light shot at the three mages at a neck breaking speed. Brain secretly hoped that that would be the end of the three so Ocaion Seis could continue to focus on its mission, but as the smoke cleared from the rubble, he felt a greater amusement when he saw an earthen wall defending the three mages and slowly lower back down to the ground. _Interesting …_ his eyes narrowed to the tallest of the three. _He can withstand the easier blasts._

"If you will not tell me …" Jura spoke firmly, advancing on Brain and letting the threat carry over. Brain again attempted another Dark Rondo, but Jura thrust a hand forward and knocked Brain over the edge. Lyon and Sherry knew that Jura was stern, but to see him in action was always a great honor.

Brain still continued to sneer as he fell downwards, knowing he'd be able to land on his feet. _It doesn't matter. They won't be able to reprogram it._

"Lyon, Sherry … you take care of the King's Perch." Jura spoke with all worldly sternness he could muster, before the earth around him melded and he leapt from the edge to follow.

Midnight agreed as he strode over to block any attempt of the two other mages to follow their senior. "I shall be your enemy, though I doubt you will last very long."

"There has to be some way to turn this thing off …!" Sherry let her eyes trail off to the sides to scan the area, but her teammate snapped her back to the reality.

"Sherry!" Lyon warned, catching her attention as she focused her eyes on what Lyon stared at – Midnight. "Don't get distracted – we have our own enemy to deal with."

"R-right!" She stuttered, preparing a defensive attack, ready to call upon her doll magic when it would be needed.

"Ice Make: Birds!" Lyon ordered his living magic to zoom towards Midnight, but he dodged them all.

"Rock Doll!" Sherry shouted, prepared to make a counter attack. Rocks cracked from the ground to form her doll magic and it barreled its way towards Midnight, but the mysterious mage easily evaded it, using some kind of magic to twist the rock dolls' head around a hundred and eighty degrees, confusing it long enough for it to fall over the edge.

_He manipulated my doll!_ Sherry noted, frowning … how could she deal with an enemy with that kind of capability? Midnight took amusement in the two mages' confusion.

_Damn it._ "Ice Make: Tiger!" Lyon ordered another ice creature to life, and it roared as it ran towards Midnight. Lyon took an opportunity to advance with it, but then he saw his creature turn to snarl at _him_! Surprised, Lyon took another step backwards to avoid getting caught in its bite, fueling more of his magic into the tiger. The tiger ran forward

Midnight chuckled. "How easy you are to play with."

_He's able to manipulate objects. _Lyon realized, but then noticed something else.

"You have no difficulties bending the solid earthen materials but even I can tell you're slower in trying to mold my ice against my own magic." Lyon smirked, wanting to provoke any kind of reaction out of Midnight that he could. "You have trouble manipulating _living_ things." Or at least objects infused with a creatures patterns of thought.

The exchanges of magic continued, Midnight often dodging or manipulating their creatures to do his bidding. He was playing cat and mouse. It became clear he wanted to do away with the more "boring" one – Sherry – so Lyon took the opportunity to use her as a distraction to sneak around behind Midnight.

_Heh._ Lyon grinned, holding his hands about a foot away from Midnight's back. "Ice Make: Gorilla!"

Immediately a gorilla sparked from the magic in his hands, Midnight getting caught in the magic circle that came forth. The gorilla solidified around him, entrapping him in the ice.

"It's over, Midnight!" Lyon declared, self-assured that the sleepyhead of Oracion Seis could not escape the imprisonment. His bare back arched upwards as he rebalanced himself, a catlike grin spreading across his face. In this case, Gray's magic would have worked better, but so far Midnight proved unable to manipulate living magic – he had trapped the mage inside the icy gorilla he summoned, which sat hunched over as Midnight appeared stunned from within its belly. _If he can't move, he shouldn't be able to manipulate any of my creatures._

"Great work, Lyon-sama~!" Sherry exclaimed, getting back up onto her feet as her love returned to her once more. "You did it!"

But their victory remained short lived as a dark chuckle consumed the perch, and Midnight vanished from within the ice in a blur. Lyon's eyes widened in surprise. _What-?!_

"_You can't tell an illusion from the real thing,_" the sneer continued, and the two mages spun around to see Midnight standing behind them, his arms folded and his body practically unharmed.

_An illusion?!_ Lyon gritted his teeth, letting the ice gorilla melt – he needed to conserve what little bit of living magic he had left. But then Midnight phased from existence, and became nothing more than a blur.

"_It may have long since passed midnight, but the darkest hour is always before the dawn."_ Came a snide sneer from the phantom whizzing around them. Lyon tried to keep his eyes focused on the blur but the moment he caught him within his sight it had sped off in some unpredictable tangent, nearing in at all the odd angles he could imagine.

Then the worlds turned crazy, an illusion engulfing them both. Lamia Scales' ice mage grimaced as he did what he could to keep up with the phantom, but the scenery behind them and even beneath them proved far too distracting as it shifted from color to color, texture to texture … _he's trying to disorient us. It may be deadly to move from where we stand. And I don't have enough firepower left to lose him again! _

"Sherry, don't run anywhere!" Lyon warned her, spinning on his heels to keep up with the phantom whizzing around. "He's using some kind of illusion!"

The doll magician understood. _It may be an illusion, but we are still atop the Kings' Perch and we're still moving around. We could easily topple over the edge._

Midnight was adept in illusions; Lyon had to make certain he didn't trap another "illusion" inside ice. _I have to trap the real thing, but I can't keep up with it!_

Lyon could see an ethereal glimmer from the corner of his left eye, and all he could do was think an expletive. But then the illusion came to a halt, and began to diminish piece by piece as the real ground replaced it. He felt a pressure on his throat, quickly pulling up his hand to push it away to see that the metal on his clothes had begun to warp to strangle him. _What stopped -?_ He had to question.

He was caught further off guard as he turned to see that Midnight stood right behind him, though the Oracion Seis mage appeared quite stunned himself. Lyon smelled something, and he noted blood leaking down Midnight's front.

Lyon heard a _sshhhiiiink!_ and saw the flash of a blade raise up, part of it slamming into Midnight's head to cause him to slump to the ground unconscious. Left in his field of vision was an all too familiar redheaded warrior.

*  
>Erza sped up the spiral staircase, Wendy and Charle trailing closely behind her. Wendy was having a hard time keeping up but she willed her legs to run. She couldn't be a burden again. Charle offered to help fly but Wendy knew well enough that flying too fast up a narrow spiral staircase could end poorly. They were nearly at the top.<p>

She'd caught the widened glimpse of the redheads' eyes when the older reached the doorway. She'd seen Erza react with a speed she thought inhuman, zooming out onto the perch with a sword at the ready. When Wendy made it up the final stairs, she peered out to see that the Titania had run forward, and stopped.

It took a few steps forward with Charle hovering over her for the two Cait Shelter mages to realize Erza had stabbed someone. Wendy felt a shiver run through her body as the two silently witnessed the Titania withdraw the sword, and bring it up to knock someone down with the duller point of the pommel. They saw the victim slump to the ground, which they realized soon enough was an Oracion Seis member … the one that had remained asleep before.

"Are you two alright?" Erza asked firmly, her sword still at a semi-readiness to be certain that the Oracion Seis member wouldn't revive too quickly. Sherry turned, giving a nod, while Lyon appeared a bit pale.

Erza let the blade hang limp at her side; she made no attempt to show or conceal it. Blood ran down to its tip, dripping onto the stones below with the tiniest of patters that few could actually hear.

Wendy caught site of it with nervous eyes and only broke the gaze when she sensed Erza tilt her head enough to catch her gaze. With a hitched breath she fumbled and forced herself to look away, hoping that the Titania would not sense Wendy's fear. But it seemed the young woman had.

"There's no point in trying to give an excuse." Erza spoke, Wendy jumping a little at the softness of Erza's voice. "I could give any number of justifications as to why I did it, but …" Erza left her own words unspoken, though Wendy could sense the direction she had trailed off in. _She won't try to justify it to make herself feel better about stabbing someone._

"… Our comrades were in danger." The Titania finished, deciding it would be appropriate. That was justification enough and she did not care to delve further into breaking apart her actions, trying to see what evil had spurned her to go so far. The last time she allowed herself to break apart, trying to see each and every piece of her life and guilt herself into some form of sacrificial punishment … she nearly died in heaven wrought in etherion. _I'm not going to let myself fall into that pattern again._

_Erza-san's knuckles are bone white …_ Wendy noted, biting her bottom lip as she could now see Erza's hand shook as she grasped the hilt of the blade, refusing to let it go but allowing her fury to continue to rumble in the most controlled and subtle of motions. In this moment the young Wind Dragon Slayer realized that Erza was not fond of killing, maiming or bloodshed; she had done it for necessity.

Lyon hobbled over in an oddly dignified fashion, a 'you win' smirk on his face that betrayed his gratefulness. "Thank you …" He nodded to Erza, though the Titania did not nod back.

"Did everyone make it onto Nirvana?" Sherry asked, finally tossing her heels aside and daring to walk barefoot. Hey, she was beautiful – she could pull it off without any trouble.

Erza nodded curtly, allowing her sword to return to whence it came. She would clean it later … or maybe never. "There were four staircases we could ascend, we decided it best to try all of them; the others should be arriving here shortly."

"Wendy?" Charle asked uncertainly, hovering near the young girl that stared down at her feet while tuning out the world. Her eyes kept trailing over to where Midnight lay. He was still alive …

She remembered the darkness. The feelings it evoked in her. It made her disregard anyone and everyone, and though she had not managed to get very far she still felt the madness of shadows. With her heart and soul of wind returned to its normal state, something managed to trouble her at levels she could not comprehend: _If I let him die there, will it feel any different than the darkness? _

She wanted to burst. She didn't know what emotion was roaring to come out, but it overwhelmed her stomach and her gut, and was rising up her throat – fast. Her body slightly aquiver as she fortified her courage. "Please …"

Erza turned her head, as did Lyon and the rest with them on the perch.

"Please." Wendy repeated firmly, her heart beating furiously in her chest as she strained to keep her hardened, determined poise. "Please let me heal Midnight!"

The stunned silence kept them all frozen, but Charle broke it. "Wendy …?"

Sherry was the first to retort. "Are you crazy? He just tried to -!"

"I know," The Wind Dragon Slayer did her best to keep her courage from melting. "I know, but I can't ..." she recalled the strange foreign woman from before, herself influenced by the darkness and haunted by the eerie voice. "I can't watch him die …"

Sherry opened her mouth again, but Lyon shot her a quick glare that caused the words to jumble in Sherry's throat. "This is serious, Marvel-san." Lyon spoke with dignity, doing his best to keep his reason. "Especially when –"

"I'm not sympathizing with him, I … I just don't want him to die." Wendy answered, letting the honesty pour out as she watched the three older mages with wide eyes. "Let me heal him enough so he can't die … he'll s-still be weak enough for when the army gets here …"

Lyon mulled it over, receiving a _you-can't-be-serious_ glare from the pinkette next to him. "The army _will_ appreciate a suspect to interrogate, and I doubt we'll be able to drag Brain in if Jura's still fighting with him …"

"We have Angel who is _willing_ to do that." Erza answered, then added to clarify: "Nirvana swapped her darkness for light."

Lyon's eyes widened. "Seriously? When did that-?"

"Please let me do it!" Wendy interrupted, wanting to receive an answer while she still had the courage to ask. The three of them thought for another spare moment, then Erza nodded after Lyon sighed, clearly thinking this was an insane idea. He wasn't wrong – but neither was Wendy.

Taking this as a sign of complacency and maybe approval, Wendy felt relief flood her as she dashed over to where Midnight lay, examining the sword wound that blood continued to drip from. _His body's cold, but he's still alive. _Charle followed her over, hovering across from Wendy, worried as heck about what Midnight might do. Wendy knew that Lyon and Sherry's bruises could wait – she took a few deep breaths, feeling the charge of magic enter through her lungs and spread throughout her body, dancing towards the tips of her fingers as she allowed her wind magic to gather.

"You have to realize how foolish this is –" Charle started, but Wendy interrupted.

"I know." She said, her eyes softening as she placed her hands over the sword wound. "But … I don't want to try to feel the way I did under Nirvana's influence." She confided in her friend, seeing Charle freeze at this inner revelation. "Don't worry Charle," she gave a wary smile. "I won't be restoring his magic levels or let him wake up."

_I hope you're right, Wendy._ The cat thought quietly to herself, crossing her arms and landing on her toes to watch Wendy at work.

"This is crazy …" Sherry mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. Damn chipped nails, this whole dark guild thing was getting on her final nerves.

"Watching someone die in front of her when she possesses healing magic goes against her very purpose." Lyon suggested quietly, folding his arms. "I will trust her not to heal him to any extent that he can fight with us again."

If only he knew about the revived Jellal, he might think otherwise.

Erza turned her attention to the King's Perch, seeing the city prepare for another enormous move forward. "Where's Jura-san?"

"He went to fight Brain." Sherry answered, warily glancing back at times to where Wendy and Midnight were. "They're somewhere down in the city area. Nirvana is on some kind of autopilot."

"Do we know where Nirvana's been programmed to go?"

Though Lyon did his best to keep his voice down low Wendy's hearing was far superior to an average human. A shiver ran through her body as she overheard him speak his next words, momentarily loosing track of her concentration.

"Cait Shelter. It's headed for Cait Shelter."

*  
>Jellal glanced around the chamber Natsu led them to, partially in awe of the immenseness of the space. The stone vaulting, the pillars so firmly rooted and encased in metal … but what really caught his curiosity were the stacks, tens of meters high, of clay tablets throughout the room. Rather, a long corridor with little alcoves and vaulted niches in the sides, to accommodate further stacks of material.<p>

Natsu started nudging Jellal and was eventually allowed to slide off the taller ones' back to do his best to stand on his own and fend for himself. Natsu appeared quite pleased with where they were, but Jellal was left in awe.

Natsu, on the other hand, was lost in his own thoughts.

_I wonder if he would mind …_ he had no way of knowing if this would pass the seventy ton limit. Large clay tablets were difficult to weigh, and with no time to measure it all – not to mention he wasn't the one who was fond of mathematics. He might be intelligent but did that mean he was good with numbers? Not a chance.

"What is this place?" He asked, hearing his words echo lightly against the ancient cavernous rooms. Natsu's reply was far quieter, as telepathy remained soundless.

« Nirvit archives. »

"What are you doing?"

« Please start thinking about which of your questions are important, I'm not going to answer everything. » Natsu replied stiffly, doing his best to keep his working mind focused on the seals he wanted to use. _The same thing as the teleportation, but make it large enough to contain everything here …_

When he looked up and saw the puzzled expression on the others' face, he sighed the best he could. « Don't worry, it's nothing that will harm anyone. » _If I get the seals right._ But no need to worry anyone else about that.

Jellal glanced at the tablets around him, but the symbols remained gibberish. _I did not know this language._ So amnesia or not, boredom took over. His best relief, he found, was to watch Natsu continue to etch and survey the chambers around them.

"If you can't tell me the what, can you tell me the why?" Jellal asked after some time.

A few minutes passed, in which Natsu appeared to be considering it in between the battles with the contents of his stomach. « Which 'why' are you expecting an answer for? »

The blue haired man doubted the other would answer anything personal. Nor would he answer anything about Jellal. So he gazed back around the depths of the room, confused by the symbols on the tablets that Natsu checked over oh so carefully. "… Why Nirvana?"

When Natsu did not immediately respond, Jellal decided to elaborate. "Why … why is everyone desperate to get Nirvana? I understand it has great evil, but …"

Natsu finally began to answer. « Have you ever heard the expression 'avalanches start with pebbles'? »

Jellal bowed his head slowly, his eyes continuing to trail whatever it was Natsu was burning into the ground. "Yes."

« How about 'good intentions have the worst consequences'? »

Again the amnesiac nodded.

« Both apply to Nirvana. » Natsu answered, nursing his head with his hand as he continued to will the flames to etch their spell into the stones. He still felt sick but at least the machine was moving at a regular speed. Bumps were the worst in any transportation-related trip. «The Nirvit intended to turn all evil into good … but the evil had to go somewhere. It started to fall upon themselves. The second time, they thought they could handle it. The first time … »

"First time?" He urged, wanting an elaboration.

« The first time, they thought they could expel the evil into an already 'evil' creature … a beast. » Natsu answered slowly, letting the flames die out as he made certain that the seals read correctly in the ground. Last thing he needed was to send all the tablets somewhere he didn't want them to be. « It wasn't 'evil' to begin with … it was a creature that lived by instinct. The Nirvit thought they could slay one beast for the good of all, but it went horribly wrong … »

«It razed nearly half of the continent before it was killed. But by then it had given birth to new evil, which did far, far worse. »

The silence left between them only felt emptier when the sounds of Nirvana trembled around them. It was amazing that Natsu even had the capacity to continue focusing on the seals he was setting in a script that Jellal did not and could not recognize. Natsu seemed satisfied with what he said, but it left the other in thoughtless turmoil.

"How do you know all this?" Jellal eventually inquired, feeling oddly nervous. _Is this something that should be common knowledge? I don't know whether to be suspicious or in awe of him …_

« I read a lot. » Came the rather cheeky response. « … Someone also told me it was 'latent memory.' Memories you don't have direct access to but are there nonetheless. »

_Latent memory_? Is that what Jellal felt when he thought of nothing, and yet still sensed something? "As in feelings?"

« Instinct. Feelings are the consciousness' wordless memories, but instinct is the sub-consciousness' wordless memories. » Natsu chose his words carefully, doing an odd motion-sick walk around the seal. « It is a subconscious record of everything and anything that has happened. If you meditate on it you'll sense when and where the pivots of the worlds' history occurred. Nirvana is a keystone in it. The height of any civilization and its birth, reign and death, great battles, momentous decisions … they all get stuck in it. »

Jellal allowed this information to sink in. Logically it made sense, but he moved his fingers to his heart again, wondering what he was supposed to feel, and what he really was feeling inside on this matter.

"Why is this important?"

« Because it is. » He responded with a near snort. « Anything powerful enough to embed itself in your instinct is strong enough to affect your entire life. To us, it's instinctive not to go around eating rocks – unless your magic depends on it – because some idiot ancestors a long time back probably tried to eat rocks and ended up with really bad health issues or died. Those smart enough not to eat the rocks remembered it, let it sink in as one of those silently taught lessons. Nirvana is a silently taught lesson, one that we don't want repeated again. As part of instinct, it's affected the world – your friends, your family, you … » He trailed off, wondering where to continue. « You could even say Nirvana indirectly created me. »

Natsu took a deep breath, and let his fire churn in his stomach until it dripped from his mouth in a near-magma form, hissing as it touched the seal and brought it to a blinding light that swallowed the caverns whole.

*  
>"What do you m-mean …?" Wendy stuttered, looking up in hollowed shock at the three older mages as they turned their heads to her again. "What do you mean 'it's going after Cait Shelter' …?"<p>

"What?" Charle repeated, not having heard Lyon but trusted Wendy to have heard it right.

Lyon opened his mouth, but of course this had to be the opportune time that the others barreled out of another nearby staircase, out of breath. Gajeel came barging through first, followed by the others.

"What'd we miss?" Gajeel grinned toothily, carrying a limp Gray near his side. The others followed suit: Lucy, followed by Happy (who promptly flew over to Charle), Eve and Ren, Angel, and last but not least the prominent master Ichiya.

"Jura is still fighting Brain," Lyon answered as he turned his head to the others, raising an eyebrow at seeing Gray's limp form on the Iron Dragon Slayer's back. "What happened to him?"

Gajeel shrugged. "He went a little loony, that's all. He'll be fine." Lyon did not miss the scowl from the blonde member of Fairy Tail, but did not bother to question. Rather, he was shaking his head in mock shame. Gray falling to the darkness … what would their teacher say?

However, one little Wind Dragon Slayer couldn't handle the off-topic conversation anymore.

"_Is it really heading for Cait Shelter?_" Wendy repeated, not meaning for her voice to turn shrill but it caught everyone's attention.

Lucy's jaw slacked. "It's heading towards -?!" She turned to Erza, Lyon and Sherry for confirmation, and the three of them quietly nodded. "No way …!"

Gajeel near-unceremoniously dropped Gray on the ground near Wendy, causing her to eeep_!_ out of her dazed horror at the recent revelation. Startled, she stood up, feeling her eyes grow moist despite how tired she was. They were even too tired to question what had happened to Midnight, or why she was tending to them. Morning would soon come, and none of them had slept. "Please … we have to do something!"

"Then we haven't time to waste." Hibiki advanced to where Brain stood earlier, tapping his fingers on the invisible barrier and watched as the golden lights circled the King's Perch. He could feel the vibrations of the perch being hurled as the metal beast moved forward, and the sense of vertigo he got was astounding – but he would push it all aside to analyze the code.

"Can you make any sense of it, Hibiki-kun?" Ren asked, walking up towards his fellow guild member.

"No. It's in an ancient script I don't recognize and set on autopilot. I can't guarantee I have enough time to disable it."

If Blue Pegasus members could curse Hibiki would certainly be creating a storm.

"T-then what do we do?" Wendy stuttered, her knees buckling not because of Nirvana's aching gait but of the fear that her home could be destroyed by it. "Please, we can't let it attack Cait Shelter!"

Hibiki scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Brain is still alive and Cobra unaccounted for –"

"No," Sherry corrected. "Brain hinted that he and Midnight were the last two standing. Someone handled Cobra."

The members present glanced around at one another, then towards Angel – who simply shrugged. "Sorry, communication ceased once I met with Erza-san here. He may have been injured when Nirvana rose?"

Erza felt her own jaw tightened as the others relaxed, deciding that they indeed didn't need to worry but that only deepened her own. _It's possible that some were injured with the ascent of Nirvana, but I doubt Cobra was that stupid. If it wasn't any of us, then it may have been Natsu … _then, remembering her fight with Angel, _and there have been indications of others besides us in the Worth Woods._

Hibki continued the conversation. "Okay … so who can still move?"

Lyon and Sherry exchanged glances. Lyon hated to admit it, but … "Midnight zapped all of my magical power. I'm barely staying conscious as it is." He answered, and they could all see truth in it. Though he managed to stand straight and remain coherent, his eyes appeared glazed and his body tired. "The same goes for me," Sherry added.

"We're out of ability too." Ren clicked his tongue, clearly not amused.

"I might be able to summon one or two more spirits, but …" Lucy trailed off.

Happy snickered nearby. "You always say that, Lucy!"

"Shut up Happy!"

"Then we'll count on you four, Ichiya-sama, Gajeel-kun, Erza-san, Lucy-san." Hibiki smiled warmly, though it was clearly forced on a tired body. The night was nearly over and dawn would rise soon. None of them had slept and for better or for worse, they were nearly finished.

"Give me a little time to analyze its structure. I may not have enough time to turn it off, but if there is some other form of hindrance we ought to seek it out." Hibiki answered. He would use every bit of magic he had left to stop this. Anything less would be a disappointment, especially when a young lady's home was at stake. He let two of his fingers reach his forehead in a salute, and everyone there felt an odd little _click_ inside their minds. "Spread out, look for weaknesses. We're all linked at the moment so report back in your findings. I'll try to find something from up here."

Another explosion echoed from the streets below, and they all watched the cloud of debris and dirt fan out over the already rotting buildings. Jura was still fighting with Brain and the chaos below didn't look pretty.

"Let us go, men~!" Ichiya declared in his smothering charm aura, skipping to the entrance and disappearing down the corridor.

While the Trimens clapped for their proclaimed Master, Gajeel shook his head. "Hell no, I'm going down a different staircase – even a broken one." He too soon vanished.

Ren and Eve turned to assist Hibiki in any way they could. Wendy slowly walked back to Midnight, fighting back any impending fears of devastation to her home and trying to focus on the problems directly in front of her.

"Oh come on!" Lucy moaned, looking back at the stairwells. "I just ran up all of those!"

"No, it is probably better if you stay up here, Lucy." Erza claimed. "We need someone to guard Hibiki and these guys." She motioned to the assembly of Wendy, Charle, Eve, Hibiki, Lyon, unconscious Gray, Sherry and Angel. "We're all low on magical energy right now … should Brain or anyone else appear right now, we will be in trouble."

Lucy took this in, nodding. "Okay. I'll stay up here."

"Thanks." Erza nodded with a smile, and she herself took off down the spiral staircases, running around and around with a lighter feeling in her heart. She could trust these people … she could trust in herself as well.

_But I don't think I can do anything if Brain decides to come back up here._ Lucy swallowed. She hoped Jura and the others could handle him.

"Errrzaaa, let me come with you!" Happy wailed, waving bye to a huffy Charle and flying on after her.

Lucy couldn't help but grin, just a little. Finally, Happy was going with someone else!

Wendy resumed her focus on healing, though her thoughts were plagued with Cait Shelter. She understood what she was doing was helping the enemy, but she doubted Midnight or anyone could be this evil … misguided, yes. Evil? She wasn't so sure of that yet. _The darkness Nirvana gave me was extreme, and it felt weird … too pure of darkness. No one could feel that way for real, right?_

"Why are you healing him?" Angel asked softly, looking at her former comrade with sad eyes as she kneeled next to Wendy. She didn't quite know how to feel about her former comrades, but she still felt attached to them … even if they were of a different persuasion than her now. "Aren't we attacking Cait Shelter?"

Wendy felt her lips tremble, but she hunched up and spoke softly. "... I don't want to see anyone else die."

Angel contemplated this for a moment, a sweet smile crossing her own lips. "Heeeh … how noble."

Wendy felt the light tinge of a blush cross her cheeks, forcing herself to focus on healing the wounds. She was cautious not to heal enough that Midnight would awaken, but she would at least sew together the organs that were shredded by the blade. _Maybe this will help him see that we're not all that bad – that we can be kind and cruel without the influence of Nirvana._

But she remained uneasy with Angel kneeling near her, for a number of reasons – perhaps the most predominant of them all was that this was still her former comrade. _Even if Nirvana changed her, it's not the original her … c-couldn't she recover like I had?_

Yet, the glimmer in Angel's eyes only told her otherwise.

"Aren't y-you upset that we hurt …?" Wendy trailed off, not wanting to give too large of any hint.

But apparently Angel understood and offered her own soft smile. "I believe none of you ever intended to kill us. Besides, you're trying to help Midnight even if it might bode ill for you later on."

_I guess so …_ but it still made Wendy uneasy. Yet the next sentence was full of affection that Sherry would adore, in a manner that a brother, sister or comrade would care about another.

"Don't wake him – heal him but let him sleep. That's always been when he feels at peace."

*  
>The blinding white light engulfed the chambers, working in the manner that the deepest of shadows did – obscuring and painful to see. Even through closed eyelids the light invaded but caused no harm – none that he could deduce, anyhow. Within seconds it left, his eyes readjusting as he opened them slowly, hoping to see the results of the incantation the other set. What he did see, once the blurs receded, left him awestruck and lost for words.<p>

Jellal could feel the emptiness echo inside his being, the chambers still present but all the contents – the piles and racks of clay tablets, broken, dusty and worn with age – had vanished soundlessly. The far walls of the space could now be seen for the true vastness it was, the floor spanning endlessly without interruption. He could hear the echoes far better in the greatness of it all, and the stillness surprised him. How small he felt with it full, how even tinier he felt now. But for all of the stacks of the tablets to vanish … without anything more than a few seconds of light … he tilted his head towards Natsu, whose pleasure in success was overwhelmed with his greatest weak point: motion sickness.

"What just happened? Where …?" His words betrayed his astonishment.

« I can't answer everything. » Natsu answered. Jellal could take the hint, understanding it was something the other did not want to divulge, probably for a combination of illness and for reasons that needed silence.

After what felt like an eternity, in which Jellal let the abilities of the other sink in, he asked: "What now?"

« We're getting off. » Came the illness-sponsored response. Natsu felt relieved that the spell-writing had worked the way he intended it to, and it seemed that it all transferred to its destination well enough … he was certain he would find out if they'd been adequately prepared. _This thing's going to crash soon anyway, why not take what I can. If they all end up smashed at the other end then at least I tried._

Natsu began his odd hobble back to the entrance they descended down, but it was clear that the magic had drained him and now he felt sicker than ever. Jellal felt a nervous chuckle struggle to escape his lips, but he fought it back as he walked over. This boy was growing on him – even if he had no idea who he was. He wordlessly offered a ride again, and though Natsu again fanged him he was content with it. A free ride up a bunch of stairs while motion sick? He'd take it. For the most part they were silent on the way up except for the few times Jellal did not know which way to turn.

They eventually reached the surface, and Natsu started to direct him towards the edge. Jellal could feel that the city was headed in one general direction, but he was curious as to where its destination lay. He opened his mouth to ask, but it seemed Natsu already knew what he would say.

« Don't be too concerned with wherever Nirvana is going. »

"But … shouldn't we be?" The guilt unnerved him yet again, the guilt he could find no reason behind. He took it to mean that he ought to know where it was going, and that its final destination would meet devastation. _Unless, I am evil … _the thought saddened him but he could not tell why. T_hen, shouldn't I translate this as seeing defeat? I don't know what to think anymore._

« Perhaps. But it won't get far enough for that. »

"Why not?"

« The underground beastie will come out eventually. And he'll be hungry enough to eat up aaaallllll of Nirvana. » As if to stress his point he contorted his face into the gruesome (otherwise hilarious) lizard-like face he could, fanged teeth, snaky tongue, narrowed eyes and all – before the green returned to his face and he resumed a motion-sick position. Jellal either ignored the face or simply had no thought on its humor – either way it became a mood killer. Natsu wasn't even sure _why_ he pulled the face. Maybe to see if he could get an emotion other than nervousness or confusion from the other? Why bother? Oh, now he just wanted to slap himself in the face for trying.

Jellal remained pensive and ignorant of the other's actions. "You mean … the beast from your tale? I thought –"

« No. That beast is very, very dead. » His response was sure and quick. Back to the straightforward answers. « Remember earlier I said it gave birth to a new evil? »

He nodded slowly.

« Well, this one's its grandkid. One of them anyway. »

"Grand … kid?"

« He'll come out when he wants to, definitely before Nirvana leaves the valley. Probably when he realizes there's 'living food' walking on this thing. So hurry up already. »

Jellal continued the ascent back up the tunnels and the staircases, taking a subconscious care not to jostle his burden all the while thinking of what anything and everything meant. He still felt queasy about it and he couldn't decipher _why_. "… It will eat Oracion Seis too …"

« Anything that's in its path. Normally it would stalk the prey first, but on this big a thing? Who knows. » It sounded honest, but then again Jellal was left wondering how this mage could even know any of this. He would claim it as unfounded wisdom, but this wisdom was simply too specific. _Reads a lot …_ was that really all to it? « The alliance too if they're dumb enough to enter Nirvana. »

"Alliance?"

« They're here to fight Oracion Seis; I don't think they realized what was really in the valley. » Natsu frowned. He could have had a peaceful campout, but no – instead some people decided they'd awaken a machine under it and the beast as well. « Local guilds, you may have crossed them. The only one whose name I'm certain of is Fairy Tail. »

_Fairy Tail …_ the girl … the girl whose color he could only see as red … he did not know how he knew or where the knowledge came from, but the images grew stronger – a woman with the long red hair, tall stature and the pose of a warrior; a name now placed on his tongue. "Erza …"

The name didn't escape Natsu's ears.

Jellal couldn't describe it. The name had an effect on him. _Why?_ It felt similar to the way Natsu had affected him (Jellal had yet to even inquire about the pink haired mages' name) but it wasn't so much truth as it was … _courage_?

Panic set in. He began to ascend faster and faster, his boots pounding up the stairs. "W-we have to … we have to make sure they get off safely!" Finally, the first sign of decision from the otherwise indecisive emotional wreck. Too bad it wasn't what Natsu really wanted to hear.

« … I'm not about to go on a hunt on this thing. » Natsu replied stiffly, but his eyes had narrowed. _He said Erza. He definitely said Erza. Something I said set off a memory and now I've got to deal with it._

"We're near the edge," Jellal insisted, reaching the top of the tunnel and gazing at the night sky again. Dawn would come soon. He let Natsu slide off his back, the smaller doing his best to fight the severe motion sickness. The amnesiac waited to catch his breath. "You can get there on your own, right?"

_Aww hell no. _He was losing his free ride! « I'd really rather not - »

But Natsu went ignored as Jellal persisted. "I … I feel I have to go warn …" _Her? Them? Who ...?_ "I have to … we'll get off before this beast rises. But I have to make sure they know what's coming." Jellal felt he had no reason to distrust Natsu's words; the other had confided in him rather readily. And he doubted anyone could lie that deeply. Besides, he was too … too concerned to really care whether or not it was the truth. "I'm sorry!"

Jellal took off down the street, not even knowing which direction he ought to head but he figured he ought to head towards the center. In a frenzied state of mind, Natsu doubted he could have stopped him. _At least he carried me the rest of the way up._ He groaned as Nirvana jolted forward again, his stomach turning knots that a sailor would be envious of.

_Why the hell did I even tell him as much as I did? _Natsu frowned, feeling sheepish as he slugged his way through the street. He was _never_ this chatty. Granted there were certain inhibitions to his ability to converse, but even with skilled telepathy he usually kept it quiet – those who did know of it rarely received any large quantity of information. _Maybe it's because it's been a while since I _could_ have such a conversation with anyone so …incredibly clueless._

That was the truth. A long time had passed since he had used the telepathy openly, especially in the presence of or to a sensitive. Or a naive moron. _But was it wise to open up to him, of all morons?_

He could have picked a Fairy Tail mage. He could have picked anyone from the damn alliance. He could have even picked _Gajeel_ – _he_ would have been a more reliable dunce than Jellal. He could have picked someone that would have remained a bit more sensible about the situation, such as Erza or Wendy. Hell confiding in the enemy may have been a better choice.

Of all the callow available to him he picked the one who clearly had a high criminal record, had been possessed by something that was not what it claimed to be, was clearly disruptive to everyone around him and even knew a form of Underworld magic. On top of all of that the man had been reduced to an emotional blank, raised from "the dead" (or what should have remained a comatose state) and was susceptible to the wills around him. The one who was bound to go to the others, babble away and probably tear up at some point. He may reveal things he shouldn't because unreasoned emotions would tell him to. Even if that wasn't his real nature it would definitely be the nature of an unstable who could not remember.

_It's no f*cking wonder you get into trouble_, Natsu scolded himself, reaching the top of the stairwell near the edge of Nirvana and staying as still as possible while Nirvana lurched once more. _You literally pick the _worst_ people to befriend. THE_ _worst._ Granted he would never dare think of them as the worst – but from an outside perspective he could tell he always made the stupid choice. Being mute allowed him to think about all the stunts he pulled and sometimes it allowed him to consider his options before he did whatever he wanted to do. The extra barrier between thought and reality gave him a chance to _really_ think before he acted – though even with extra knowledge the barrier didn't always work. Probably one of the reasons why he'd been silenced in the first place.

_What if he tries to relay the information I told him? He's going to have to tell them he had a 'conversation' with me._ Natsu inwardly groaned. He had too much of a headache to want to worry. Even if Jellal had agreed not to tell anyone of the telepathy, per say, he knew a _lot_ that wasn't readily conveyed in writing or the fire-text. _Well, it's not like anyone's going to believe him – that I informed him of _all _that without writing._

But of course his memory had to prove him wrong.

"_At one point … I think I _heard_ your voice." She watched him from the corners of her eyes. "You have some telepathic ability, don't you?"_

Erza knew.

… _Shit._

**Next: **Nirvana and the Beast


	36. V: Nirvana and the Beast (Part 1)

**AN:** We had to break this into two chapters because it ended up longer than we thought it would be … and it's late at night for us, so let us know if we left it a little too disorganized or whatnot. We'll either update in, what sounds good … five days or when one of us sees that we hit 7+ reviews for this chapter. That sounds reasonable, considering we have an average of 11.6 reviews per chapter (reviews are ego-feeding snacks – feed us! We love hearing what you think will happen).

We really do need Erza-armor ideas because she'll be getting some in the next arc. We don't know what yet and we only have two or more three chapters until we HAVE to know. That's why we need ideas. Be as insane as you want. Make it elemental, make it animalistic, Kitty answers this round and I'm going to go add to the OC chart on our profile. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … Zeref's name would actually be "Zeffy." Yes, we're going to get _all_ of you to call him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Nirvana and the Beast (Part 1)**

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the city breathed a sigh of relief; the machinery halted, whirring down and steady. The western quadrant had been severely razed this time, though the attack had been a few mere hours. <em>What have we done …<em> the King thought as he watched his city, night after night, face the destruction of the beast they had created.

But some hope at last – _they_ had responded, and _they_ would arrive soon.

They spent the entire morning after yet another night of terror to prepare for the guests - only termed 'guests' because they were needed, not necessarily well liked – the council assembling at the King's Perch as the lacrimas encircling it throbbed with great energy, stabilizing their city above a smaller village in a protective stance. They had been forewarned not to move the city while their guests were aboard, presumably because they would take it as a sign of attack.

The council fully assembled, in their colorful garbs, tattoos and body-paints, each representing a different tribe, status or division. The King had been among the first to arrive, perhaps the most worried of all the citizens and members of the Nirvit.

Sometime later, several descended from the sky, dropped off by their more fearsome counterparts. One of the men went to go below to the village beneath the guardianship of the Nirvit, while the other two joined the council and listened to the explanations and the apologies of the Nirvit.

"… and that's what happened."

The red haired man, probably in his thirties or so, scratched the back of his head nervously as the council of the Nirvit lamented on what they had done. A white haired boy about ten or eleven years old sat next to him, fuming about something or another. He was not pleased to have come, or to meet the Nirvit in any way, shape or form.

"I'm sorry, but what did you _expect_ would happen?" The red haired man sighed, looking a bit bewildered. "That it would lie down and let you kill it?"

"It has been destroying villages near us, following us where we go." A council woman added, her face paint starting to drip down her sweaty skin.

Another member nodded. "And if there's no one to attack at night outside our city, it comes to feast upon us …"

The red haired man tilted his head. "Is there no way for you to reverse what's been done?"

The council members looked upon one another, frowning nervously. "Perhaps, but …" "It's likely that the evil has multiplied. We have lost many of our people to its attacks, making us lesser … if we throw it back onto ourselves we might end up doing something worse, as we hold the power of Nirvana."

"You do realize that we've been considering eliminating all of you as revenge." The red haired man spoke sternly, glaring each one of the members down with his white eyes.

The council members nodded slowly. "We understand that may be the price we must pay."

"Let it be known if we survive, even if we are attacked by your kind, we're prepared to ensure that this never happens again." The Nirvit King bowed his head to the two visitors, his feathers scraping the ground. "We understand what we have cost you … we deeply, sincerely regret it."

"How do we know you do not regret it only after the fact?" Came the retort. "Would you have regretted what you would have done to her if she hadn't attacked you? Why even target her in the first place?"

"It was bad judgment." He continued to humble himself, forcing tears down his face. "Very bad judgment … we only wish we had understood what she was before we fired on her … We should have found a better outlet for the evil …"

One visitor, however, had had enough. "Do you morons even know _who_ you targeted?!" The white haired boy snapped at the council, fed up with hearing the apologetic words. "_Who_ you turned into complete darkness?! Our parents are in complete chaos right now because our leader went insane thanks to you _boneheads_ - OWW!" the white haired boy flinched as the red haired man brought down a strong fist on his skull, effectively silencing him.

"We will never again let any evil we absorb leave these walls." The Nirvit King promised, the rest of the council bowing their own heads on the ground as they all sat upon the top of the Kings' Perch. "We will absorb only what we can handle, and let it dissipate before absorbing anymore … we do not intend to ever let it get so far again."

After a thoughtful silence, the red haired man stood, sighing. "I understand that is the promise of this generation, but your children may not understand the severity of what you've done. I will tell my kind what you have said, and I cannot guarantee there won't be retaliation. But hear this: should you ever let the evil you've gathered escape these walls again, we will destroy everything you have spent centuries creating."

*  
>"Kalusa …" The red haired man warned, grabbing a fistful of the white haired boys' hair and tugging him forward as they walked down the Nirvit streets, no doubt catching attention in their foreign garb and accents. Though now the two chattered in the tongue they'd been taught, in the guttural, foreign tongue spoken by beasts. "Can't you hold your tongue? If you convinced ol' Kyronite to let me teach you more, you've got to learn a bit of patience –"<p>

"Don't lie to me! Kyronite told me you used to be insane and brainless! And that your dad had to sit on you to get you to calm down!" Kalusa snapped back, sticking out his tongue at his elder.

"Hahah, damn right!" The red haired man flashed a toothy grin, white eyes gleaming back. "But now I try to keep it for the _battles_. Remember? We're trying to establish better relations with humans. They're sticklers for politeness. Also, don't eat any raw meat in front of them … I learned the hard way they're disgusted by that. Heheh …"

"Why'd I have to come with you to that meeting?" Kalusa sulked, trailing after his teacher. "You saw how they stared at me, 'cause I'm really young –"

"They stared at you because you had an outburst, like you really _are_ young." The red haired man offered, shrugging. "You can't let humans get to you like that. Besides, you and I are the only ones that can remotely understand the Nirvit tongue. Just like how Achin understands the Syre people in this land – that's why he's down on the ground and not up here."

"I don't like diplomacy …" he grumbled.

"Hah! None of us do. But that's the way we are." The teacher grinned. "Now you go check the perimeters of this … thing. Spider thing. I'm going to go relay our message, eh?" And with that the two of them parted ways, Kalusa continuing to sulk. _How can he be so lighthearted over something this horrible?_

*  
>"… We really have to kill her, don't we." Kalusa spoke sadly as night began to fall across the horizon, the blanket of stars stretching out across the sky. He was waiting with Achin along the edges, looking out where their target would likely ascend. They watched from the edge of Nirvana, feeling a sense of foreboding anger as the wind passed them by. He felt like crying. He could already feel snot running down his nose.<p>

"It's the only way to stop her at this point. The Nirvit have made it clear that reversal is not an option, and sadly I have to concur." The blond haired man clapped a hand on Kalusa's shoulder. "Because she is so powerful, her darkness has grown exponentially … to reverse it would be creating a villain with equal firepower but with greater numbers. It's true the Nirvit were wrong to do what they did but they did so out of necessity. And they truly regret what they have done."

"But why? Why do we have to?" Kalusa stomped his foot. "Why can't we go on as we always have? Okay, so she's 'evil' now – she's still her! And we'll be killing Gunya-chan too, and she has been doing everything to help us!"

Achin blanched, and this didn't go unnoticed by Kalusa. "What? What are you hiding from me?"

"Realities of our lives." Achin responded stiffly, wishing the younger would stop staring at him – he _knew_ Kalusa had a bad tendency to stare until he got answers, and that could last _days_. "… Stop that."

"Not until I get answers."

Achin rolled his eyes. "You really think that our kind agreed to assist in this if something _hadn't_ gone horribly wrong?"

Stare. "Come on kid, you're going to hate me if I'm the one that breaks it to you."

Stare. "… Fine." Achin's voice lowered as he bent down to Kalusa's height, staring out over the horizon with him. "It's not just Nirvana she's been attacking. She's been after the colony to the West too."

Kalusa's eyes widened. "W-what?" _She's been attacking them too? But …_

"We only agreed to meet the Nirvit because we realized that she's beyond helping through our means alone. A few days ago she ate Gunya."

The younger white haired boy froze, processing the information. "She's … dead …?"

"That's what happens when they go mad. It may not be her fault that she did, but she did." Achin responded firmly, bending back up while Kalusa looked a bit lost.

"We also have to do it now because she has a nest somewhere." The red haired man spoke, returning to his two teammates, comrades, whatever they were to him. "If we let her raise that nest directly, we'll be dealing with a generation of horror even we can't imagine. And we'd best hope that she didn't lay any of the eggs while in this state of mind."

The red haired teacher tussled Kalusa's hair, giving a trademark grin. "A thousand years from now, and even longer … we won't regret this decision. We can't have a mad Queen, even if it is by fault of humans. We need to befriend the human race better … after all, we're all a part of it."

"Everything's set with the ambush?" Achin asked, glad to be able to change the conversation.

"Of course – though a few of them are getting antsy. Not every day we turn against royalty." The red haired man frowned.

But Kalusa wouldn't hear it. He turned back to gaze at the horizon, sniffing the snot back up his nose only to have it sting with the night air. He knew his teacher and Achin could pull off the task assigned to them – they were the duo that brought down the Wryvens when they had attacked the heartland, the corpses sparkling in fire and in gold … and he himself could easily keep guard of the Nirvit. And the ambush was set up, they had enough assistance. Raised the way they were, they had far greater power than most humans could dream of. But he remained troubled … they'd be killing at least one of their friends. One turned evil not by her own fault.

The dark horizon was shattered with the piercing howl of a beast, and the two older men dashed off to their positions to prepare for the attack. Going up against her would be no easy feat, but it would be done … he would have the unfortunate chance to witness the death of the Queen of the Dragons in his lifetime.

Kalusa clasped his hands over his ears, allowing his magic to seep through the ground of the Nirvit city to strengthen its foundations. He didn't want to hear the cries if he could prevent it. He thought of Kyronite, of what it would mean if someday they had to kill him … and he dreaded it. _I hope we never have to do this ever again. Don't ever let this happen again … please …_

*  
><em>Nearly four thousand years later …<em>

*  
>Two mages hit the street floor with great intensity, shattering the foundations and causing the buildings around them to tremble. Jura was the one to land on his feet, using his earth warping magic to hold him steady.<p>

"Tell me your purpose." Jura growled, his body growing rigid as he took a few steps forward Brain, who climbed back onto his feet while sneering. _What an interesting enemy_, Brain had to think. "Why should Cait Shelter be your target?"

"There's no need to tell _you_ about the answers." Brain chuckled, still holding the staff in his hand. "You will see true hell!"

"There are other guilds closer to here than Cait Shelter – there must be some reason you are headed for them over others."

Jura felt his brow crease, an inner infuriation brewing, fueling his prodigious nature. "You have one final warning."

"I have no words for you – you will be dead before you know. I shall be king of the darkness and I will gather new generals! You should bow down to me!" Brain boasted, raising his staff and allowing the orb within the skull's mouth to shine green.

_There's no talking with him._ Jura concluded, flexing his arms as he tuned his magic to synchronize with the earth and the stones around them. Within the flash of a blink dark green energy clashed with the golden earth energy, sending an explosive shockwave that shattered walls and sent both flying backwards.

This time, Brain landed on his feet. He witnessed Jura advancing towards him with composed swiftness. _What is this magic?_ The Oracion Seis master wondered, though his thoughts came from sadistic curiosity. _To manipulate the earth with such ease, and with no apparent ties to any creatures or other-worldly contracts _… this enemy that had come to stop him _had _to be the most interesting of the bunch. _Jura, wasn't it. … A Wizard Saint. Heh, seems he was chosen well._ But Brain believed he would be capable of winning.

Yet in that instant of bragging Brain's face curled into a grimace, side glancing towards the King's Perch as a tattoo along the side of his face burned away. _Midnight has fallen as well?_

"If you are serious about fighting for the answer, I recommend you pay attention." Jura lectured while his neck muscles beginning to bulge as the golden aura engulfed his body. Brain nearly dodged a new attack, inwardly cursing as he realized that as the last one standing he would be the only thing standing in the way of _him_.

*  
>Crickets chirped and bullfrogs croaked in the grasses around the huts and the tents. Rarely did this place receive visitors, and rarely did it do anything beyond the ordinary. It was a relatively quiet and peaceful evening. But no one was in their homes; no one felt safe. They had all rushed into the main tent: a rounded dome with ornamental woven colors and fabrics, with two very distinct pointed triangles guarding the sides of the hut. The tent flaps dyed in a rich purple, two windows woven in a lightly woven fabric so the light would cause the windows to glow in the night. A band of feathers topped the upper half of the dome. From afar it appeared in the likeness of a cat – and rightfully so, for it was the guild called Cait Shelter.<p>

As the members quietly assembled inside, many of them appearing anxious, the master of the guild – a small, bearded old man donning a feathery headdress, as he sat upon one of their richest tapestries draped across a wooden bench in the very heart of this tent. They could all sense the trouble; they all felt fear from the master's silence.

One man, an older balding one who appeared to be a worker or a smith of sorts, came dashing into the tent, whipping away the tent flaps to the side as he broke through part of the crowd enough so that their Master could see him. "Everyone! Everyone!" He panicked, out of breath – he had run from the hills, having seen the horrors from along the mountain ridges. "Everyone, Master, we have trouble! Nirvana is heading this way!"

"Wh-what?" Finally, their fears had been given reason for existence. "The alliance plan failed?" "But we called from _four_ different guilds! How can this have -?"

The balding man pushed his way forward, catching his breath as he neared the round table before their silent, pensive master. "Master …"

"Nabula …" he muttered, picking up his locally brewed ale and pouring it into the glass. "Hmm …" instead, he chose to drink from the jug, turning his head to the side and chugging it down.

"D-didn't you hear him?" A hooded, veiled woman repeated, trying to reason with their old master. She was perhaps one of the kindest to him, thoughtful and smart in her wisdom. "Nirvana's heading this way!"

"Nirvana is heading this way …? Is this fate, or merely coincidence …?" The master had to wonder out loud as he watched the other guild members fret. They began discussing amongst themselves as to what they should do, but they felt useless. So incredibly useless. Despite being a guild, they were more of a traders' guild specializing in fabrics than any actual magic guild. Much like how Fairy Tail operated a tavern, or Blue Pegasus offered services as hosts and hostesses, Cait Shelter offered its business in mercantilism – though they did not dabble in nearly as much magic as the other legal guilds.

"Master, what should we do?" A doe-eyed man asked, his facial tattoos scrunching up with his expressions.

"The power of light still shines brightly, it does!" The Master encouraged, taking another swig from his jug. It gave some of them hope, for they believed in their Master – although they knew it was far more complicated than what a mere pep talk could solve.

"This still can't be coincidence …" one member mumbled, another nodding in agreement. "There has to be someone who knows our real identity."

"That must be why they're heading here, even when there are other guilds they can easily target." The veiled woman agreed.

"Master, shouldn't we evacuate? Our barrier can't protect against Nirvana!"

The Master grew disturbed, his concentration and his thoughts broken by the scrambles from the guild members around him. "You idiots!" He offered a hand out, still trying to quell their fears. "There are people who are fighting – nabula, and trying to stop it! There is no need to move for those who believe in victory!"

They could hear his words, but even they knew they had to doubt his sanity. They would always trust him, but to not evacuate when danger clearly headed their way?

The Master picked up on their sentiment, sighing as he set the jug down. "So I say …" his mood returned to contemplate, sighing heavily. "But perhaps the time has come. The time for us to pay for our crimes."

*  
>Their battle destroyed nearly an entire sector of the city, and it had yet to end. Earth versus dark magic tended to become explosive, and both mages were exceptionally strong.<p>

_I've been underestimating the power that the Alliance sent._ Brain decided, knowing he was on the losing side of the battle. _I don't have the time to play with the brats anymore._ Brain decided, knowing that the energy within his staff was growing and would eventually bring out the seventh personality within the staff – he was too close to letting _him_ out. He felt the machine bumble once more, beginning to tilt ever so slightly as they reached the mountain ridges.

_Soon we'll be near Cait Shelter… and I don't want to miss witnessing their destruction._ The clan that were the descendants of the Nirvit … the only thing standing in the way of his reign of terror. The gleam in his eye grew as she saw another avalanche of earth head towards him, and he huffed. "Dark Capriccio Scream!"

The resulting explosion was far more intense than what had been happening before in their ongoing exchanges. Brain took the chance to escape down a revealed chamber while the dust obscured his actions, heading towards where he knew he would be able to witness the attack best.

Jura knew what the other was doing – after all, he was a mage of the earth – but he waited for the dust to clear so he could confirm the cowardly actions. _So he has run off._ Jura didn't show it, but he took it as a great insult. _And we can't let him continue to run around either._

"Seems he gave you the slip."

Jura nodded at the familiar voice near him, agreeing. "He believes that there are more important matters.

"Quite the fighter you are," Gajeel commented, standing on a nearby heap of rubble having watched the fight. He had decided it would be better to observe until he his participation was needed – this Jura guy was something worthy, unlike the pretty boys. "Wonder where he went off to?"

"He won't be able to hide." Jura nodded calmly, glancing to the Dragon Slayer. He knew that the Iron Dragon Slayer had been observing the battle, and he took pride and respect in that. "You have a good sense of smell, correct?"

"Geehee …" Gajeel sneered, hopping down next to Jura. "He's headed to the head of this thing – where its canon is. Let's go get him."

*  
>"It looks like Jura's having a tough time with Brain …" Sherry noted, keeping her distance from the edge but watching the exchanges of the green vapor and the golden glows below. They were tearing apart the remnants of the ancient city, reducing it to the rubble it should have become in a matter of seconds.<p>

"He can handle it." Lyon nodded, proud of his senior. "I suspect Ichiya, Gajeel or Erza will come to his aid if they run across the battle."

"That's a relief …" Lucy sighed. _To know that there are other crazy strong mages in other guilds._

"I've been meaning to ask," Lyon drawled, looking to Lucy, "what happened to Gray?"

Lucy let out an involuntary squeak, a faint blush grazing her face. "Y—you know, I really don't know _what _to say happened … heheh heh …" She chuckled nervously, hoping that the topic would change.  
>She knew she'd have to talk to him whenever he regained consciousness (why hadn't he already?), but even more the image of Ichiya …! She wanted to gag.<p>

"I take it that look means I wouldn't let him live it down." Lyon answered, smirking. "I will be sure to find out from him later."

"Heh … heh …" She continued nervously, quickly looking away. _He better _not _tell all of it._ Then again, maybe he wouldn't remember all of it … which might be best for everyone. She needed a distraction, so she decided Hibiki would be the best choice. She stood up, walking over to where he and the other two Blue Pegasus mages were. "H-Hibiki! Any progress?"

"A little," he answered, smiling back at her in confidence. "But the majority of the code is in a dead language, it's taking some time to translate."

_Dead language, huh._ Lucy thought as she scratched her head. _We should've brought Levy along._ That girl could translate and read just about anything. _Though I don't really know how she would have fared against the Oracion Seis …_

Wendy had finished her healing and came to Lucy, slumping down a bit though still worried for her guild. "So … will he be alright?" Lucy inquired.

"Mmm," came the agreement, "He should be, though I've made sure he'll stay unconscious …"

_Yeah, we don't really want him to wake up right now do we?_ Lucy shuddered. She jumped a little when she opened her eyes to see Angel standing in front of her, taking a split second to remember that Angel wasn't exactly bad anymore.

"You're Lucy … the Celestial Mage of the alliance, correct?" Her question seemed rather harmless, though Lucy remained wary.

"Err, yes?" Lucy chuckled, her hand automatically going towards her keys. She saw Angel smile, kneeling down to see the sitting Lucy on eye-level. Lucy averted her eyes a bit; Angel's outfit really was _too _revealing, she didn't want to be forced to stare.

Angel reached her fingers into a feathery pouch, pulling out two items with a familiar jangle that brought Lucy's attention snapping back to her. Angel held them out to her and Lucy could see the familiar zodiac signs written on them, despite the hour before the daylight. "Here."

"I," Lucy swallowed, shaking her arms in front of her, "I can't take your keys."

"My contract with them is already broken … and if it hasn't been, it should be." Angel smiled, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pushing the two gold keys into her palm. "You both are good examples of what a celestial mage should be, and there's no one I would rather trust. After all, I expect to be in jail despite any willingness to cooperate … I would rather start out as a reformed mage when I am permitted to live in society once more."

"Err, thank you …" Lucy answered in defeat, wrapping her fingers around the keys. Part of her was inwardly squealing at the fact she just received two new golden celestial keys – but another part remained worried. Then – "—wait, _both_?"

Her inquiry went ignored by a reverently happy Angel who returned to sitting near her former comrade, leaving Wendy and Lucy by themselves. _It's still weird to see her like this. _But her inner self pushed such thoughts aside, the child in her dancing at being given two new keys! And two more golden keys of the Zodiac signs, no less! _I'll make contracts with them later, when I actually have enough energy to summon them._ Or in case this was somehow an elaborate trick or dummy keys. She still wasn't sure what to expect of Angel.

"She really seems nicer … do you think it's permanent?" Charle had to wonder, scratching her cheek with a paw.

"I hope so." Lucy deadpanned. "It's possible she'll return to the way she was, right? I mean, if darkness and light have to be _exchanged_, then when whoever went dark while went light changes back …" she trailed off, not wanting to continue. But they were duly interrupted by a voice no one reeeaally wanted to hear (except perhaps the Trimens).

[_Men, my Honey, who out there can hear this wonderful voice?_]

"Ichiya-sempai!" Hibiki spoke with reverence, typing rapidly with his left hand while controlling the telepathy connection with his right.

Lucy shivered. They were all telepathy-connected right now. _Ichiya's so creepy … and narcissistic. But he has to be something if he scares even Erza._

"I appear to be within a chamber at the base of the leg, men~" Ichiya hummed, staring up at a giant glass orb before him. "This is the second one I have come across. The first one appeared dead, and the leg was immovable – but this one is active and I believe it is walking."

Hibiki checked his screens, nodding. "Your location affirms you came from a dead joint to a more active one."

"Way to go, sensei!" Eve commented with a smile. "It seems you've found the power sources!"

Wendy perked up at hearing this, smiling. She understood where this could go. "T-then, could we take out the power sources if we're unable to turn off the auto pilot?"

"It is possible." Hibiki said, turning to the others. "Which means there would be six active legs. Ichiya-dono is already at one of them – do you think you can destroy it?"

"Hmm …" Ichiya frowned, observing the giant mass of lacrima crystal. "With enough firepower perhaps it is possible. I am a bit worried that destroying it could cause an explosion – none of them appear too stable."

"Perhaps, but taking out the lacrima would be a lot easier than trying to chop through this things' legs." Ren tched.

Lucy sweat-dropped. _I bet Gajeel could rip through the legs, they appeared to be made of hollow metal underneath the brick … maybe that's what he'll try to do._

***  
><strong>Erza shivered, having heard the entire conversation within her head. _He called me that again …_ oh, she wanted to growl. Happy was trailing behind her as they searched the city, aiming for its limits.

"Erza, what're we looking for?" The blue cat queried.

"It seems Ichiya already found power sources … it is reasonable to assume there is a power source deeper near the mouth of the machine." Erza pondered, continuing her pace forward. But her feet stopped as she saw a panting figure dart out from a cross-street in front of her, turning an all too familiar face to her as his own eyes widened in surprise.

But no surprise could match the surprise Erza felt wash over her.

"Je …" Erza felt her bottom lip drop open, her brown eyes widening in shock at the man running towards her. Her heart froze, her mind froze, her very _being_ felt far more solid than the rock she stood on. She almost let the clean sword she exchanged a while back clatter from her hands. "Je … lall?"

The floodgates in her memories broke open. She saw Jellal the boy she had admired, Jellal the boy who made her an outcast, Jellal the man who had attempted an ultimate feat of evil, allowed Simon to die and forced everyone to suffer whether they deserved it or not. She couldn't control the response to her memories, her actions deciding rage the best choice to deal with this situation.

"_What the hell are you doing_ _here?!_" Erza howled, unable to keep the tide of emotions at bay as shot forward and swung her sword at his throat.

"I don't know you!" Jellal answered quite hastily, knowing he probably reeked of fear and narrowly dodging an attack. He didn't_ know _her, but somehow he _knew_ her.

"Aaah, Errrzzzaaa, calm down!" Happy panicked, fearlessly using his little paws to latch onto the back of her armor and flapped backwards, pulling her back ever so slightly as she was startled from her rage. "What's gotten into you? He's not one of Oracion Seis, right?" He spoke quietly, but she heard him.

She was still on edge before; it had begun to bother her. How quickly she acted to maim someone to save a friend … _I've maimed before, but not another human, and not in a situation I didn't fully understand …_ something had changed in her. She didn't know exactly what or why, but something had. _And Jellal is HERE_ … when he should be _dead_.

_Erza's being scary …_ Happy shuddered a little, but still kept a hold of Erza, moving so he could float over her shoulder to see what would happen. For once, he would keep quiet. He'd never seen the Titania go mad like that. Mad, yes … especially when something happened to her treasured cakes. But rage in this sense he'd never seen yet. The flying cat glanced at Jellal, seeing the man for the first time. _I remember he was the bad guy on the speakers at the Tower of Heaven, but he doesn't look like he's here to hurt us. Not right now anyway …_

"What are you doing here?" She repeated coldly. "How did you survive -?"

"I don't remember." Jellal spoke quietly, his eyes growing sad as he slowly backed off a few steps to give her room while she glared him down. "I woke up around unfamiliar people who all claimed to know me, but I don't remember a-anything … I don't know who you are, or what I've done to you … but I know I had to warn someone, everyone on here."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Erza asked cautiously. "And warn us of what?"

Jellal conveniently ignored her first inquiry, remembering he needed to tell someone as soon as he possibly could. "We … we need to get off of Nirvana!" He straightened his back. He appeared genuinely worried, but Erza still couldn't be sure that he wasn't an enemy. _What is he even doing here? He should be dead … gone …_ the images of the Tower of Heaven shattering from its crystal form remained strong in her memories. She couldn't fathom what had happened to even allow Jellal here. Was he even real? Why appear now? What side was he even _on?_ He had _cowered_ when she nearly attacked him. He didn't seem to recognize her. To understand how they ought to be behaving, or even his own position. "We need to get everyone that's on out of here!"

"And why should we do that?" She replied sharply, her eyes narrowing. "Whatever you say could very well be a trap. Or even an illusion."

_Why doesn't she want to trust me?_ Jellal subconsciously wondered, feeling that pang of knowing and not knowing ache once more. Yet he ignored the feelings; he wanted to start anew instead of struggle for hours, days, however long it lasted. And there were more urgent issues he needed to get across. "It's no trap of my own doing, there's something worse than Nirvana out there. We and anyone else on here needs to get off as soon as possible. He told me that –"

"Who is he?" Erza demanded. _Oracion Seis? Who else could it be._

_I wish I knew what was going on,_ Happy wondered, worried about what could happen if Erza thought this guy was lying. _I don't think he is, but it is possible, right?_

Jellal froze, caught for a moment. It was now he realized he never even got the pink haired boys' _name_. Even with that sense of familiarity, he had never bothered to ask for the name! _I can't forget that now!_

His name … his name … suddenly he felt a strange sensation, a memory of crystal and a voice – Erza's voice – shouting to the very pink haired boy. His name – his name was in her let his eyes meet Erza's, seeing her raise an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior. "… His name's Natsu, right? Natsu."

"… Natsu." Erza repeated, her own breath catching. _How is it your remember him but claim not to know anything?_ Jellal knowing and recalling Natsu was one thing – and it was another that indicated he was sincere, if he knew Natsu was even near Nirvana in the first place. But something was just as equally clear and troubling to her. "He … _told_ you?"

"Yes, he told me!" Jellal nodded almost too eagerly. "He –"

"Fool." She growled, letting her fingers wrap around the sword's hilt again. Happy jumped, seeing this action and beginning to wonder if he should let Erza do what she might do. "E-Erza, wait a moment –"

But the cat went ignored as she took a step forward. "'Natsu' is unable to _speak_. Either you're pulling a clever ruse or –"

"He _did _speak to me – it wasn't with his words, he has some kind of –" Jellal froze, remembering that he had promised to keep it quiet with the pink haired boy. _What do I say? What do I say?_

But Jellal was lucky. In that moment, they were interrupted by a deep, penetrative sound that shot across the city. A howl that could make anyone's skin crawl.

***  
><strong>Natsu ambled over to the ledge, feeling his body sway forward, backward … he had no fears of vertigo. But fears of puking and falling flat on his face? Without a doubt. _When will this stupid thing stop moving?!_

Not to mention that they were nearing the mountain ridge, and the beast still tailed them. Natsu frowned. He was too far away to provoke it mentally. He could sense it slowly following the machine beneath the surface, stalking it like a predator to its prey. _Has to be a good, simple way to get it to come out earlier …_ he glanced in the other direction, the direction that the machine was heading towards. _The closer it gets to the ridge, the harder it'll be …_

Okay, so maybe provoking a beast wasn't such a great idea. Especially when he knew others were on board with little to no warning as to what the beast was truly capable of. _They'll be fine. He doesn't like to come out of the ground if he has to, he'll pull it in leg first._ Natsu reasoned. It wouldn't be his fault if the others were so incredibly stupid not to get off _then_. If they were even on. But a quick sniff or two and he realized they were. The whole lot of them.

A sly grin crossed his face as he thought of something, keeping track of the beast tracking them. Territory. Any creature will answer a challenge to its territory. He almost wanted to laugh, but he knew he couldn't. So he hunched down a little, locking his fingers around the edge wall to prevent from being thrown over with any new lurches Nirvana might give.

He leaned his head forward, stretching his throat at odd angles, hearing the all too familiar clicks of bone inside his throat. His Adam's apple popped inward, another bone of unknown origin popping upward and pressing at the sides. It wasn't exactly as painful as it sounded – more like popping a finger out of its joints, cracking one's knuckles or slamming on one's funny bone. The pain transferred to the inside of his chest, where the muscles and organs were more prone to the rearrangements. Usually, he didn't have to re-arrange anything to this extent – but he had to if this was to be effective. Hopefully his throat wouldn't end up sore again.

He inhaled, deeply, slowly; his stomach began to expand – an unfortunate side effect for human wielders of Dragon Slayer magic – letting the air hiss and begin into become imbued with the firepower brewing in his stomach. His magic mixed with the air, making it unique and prepared. When it was ready, he let it escape against the shifted bones, the muscles and through his throat – emitting a sound that hadn't been heard in these parts for a long, long time.

A dragon's roar.

"_-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRR-!"_ A long, spine-shivering howl ran throughout the city and boomed across the lands, causing everyone to jump, glance around in an attempt to locate it while covering their ears from the howl that shook the very land. It lasted for a few moments before it began to fade, echoing out to the furthest reaches of the lands and beyond the mountains as it faded. But it left many startled members standing there, their mouths agape.

"What was that?!" Lucy's voice was shrill as she pulled her hands off of her ears. Everyone had been caught off guard, startled by the shriek that resounded throughout the city.

"It originated very, very close to us." Hibiki answered. He had hacked through part of the code, though they were nearing the mountain ridges where soon enough they would be peering down at Cait Shelter.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Charle asked. The twelve year old Dragon Slayer had jumped straight up, her healing of Midnight complete but she remained startled, her head pointed in a direction that Nirvana was not ambling towards but instead the source of the roar.

"T-that was …!" Wendy stuttered, her eyes still practically bulging from her head. _It was like Grandeneey's roar, but different ..._ she felt her veins turn cold. _Is … is a Dragon h-here …?!_

Jura and Gajeel also exchanged looks at where they were as the roar settled down, both immediately tense at its sound.

"… That was a Dragon." Gajeel answered, his face turning dark as his teeth began to gleam in his smile. _About time one decided to show its face._ Funny, he didn't smell any new scents.

"Are you sure?" Jura asked sternly, feeling the consequences of a _Dragon_ on the scene atop their current battles and status.

"Sure was the cry of one," Gajeel nodded, frowning as his nose scrunched up. "But if it's anything like Metalicana, that kind of roar doesn't mean anything good."

*  
><em>He knows what it is.<em> Erza could see it in his eyes, and she could also see the terror of it. He knew more than he should but she realized he was probably sincere – as strange as it sounded – about the need to leave. She felt rigid as the blue cat began to panic around her. "Erza, what're we going to do?"

Erza pressed two fingers to her temples, feeling the wave of Hibiki's telepathy magic. "Hibiki!" She spoke loud and clear. "Everyone! We need to leave Nirvana as soon as possible!"

[_We can't leave – we're in the middle of un-programming it._] Hibiki responded anxiously. Erza could sense the frenzy in everyone else at the sound and the tremors beneath their feet.

"I have a feeling it won't reach its destination. Everyone, evacuate!" Came the cold response from the Titania who then broke the telepathy, glaring at Jellal who looked as if relieved at her belief. "You, you're going to explain _everything_ once we're on the ground – is that understood?"

"Yes," Jellal nodded, and proceeded to follow her as Happy grabbed on as the two mages started to run towards the edges Jellal had come from. He knew her … he knew he knew her … but he also knew he didn't have the time to contemplate.

*  
>Gajeel and Jura heard the conversation. Now was <em>not<em> the time to worry about what was up to.

_There must be a reason Gajeel did not say what it was in front of the others. _"What was it, Gajeel-dono?"

"_That_ was a territorial challenge." Gajeel answered Jura.

"Which would mean—" Jura began, but stopped as he turned his head to look at the ground, his eyes widening. As an earth mage he could feel the tremors before anyone else would, but within seconds the ground began an ever so faint rumble before it erupted into a full blown tremor.

_It's the energy … the energy pinkie stopped me from going towards earlier!_ Gajeel realized, digesting what might about come to pass. "Geehee! Forget Brain. Let's go to the edge to see what this thing really is!"

Jura couldn't agree that it was appropriate to "forget Brain," but he understood that this new situation may need more urgent attention. So he followed the excited Dragon Slayer, knowing that the latter's' sense of tracking could guide them to where they needed to be.

*  
>"Now what?!" Lucy hollered, bending down onto her knees to keep closer to the ground – despite said 'ground' being atop a great central tower meant the shaking felt far, far worse, and her sense of stability far less than what it would be within the city.<p>

"You don't think there's _another_ Nirvana coming out of the ground?" Sherry mumbled bitterly. She _hoped_ that wasn't the case.

"Whatever the case, Erza-san said we should get off," Wendy bit her lip. _That was a Dragon's roar … I don't remember much about what the roars meant, but this wasn't a good one._ She wasn't sure if she should tell them what it was either.

Lyon grabbed Gray, Angel carried Midnight, Hibiki let the programming go on the Nirvit magic and everyone made their way down the spiral staircase – the one that wasn't collapsing from the tremors.

*  
>Natsu was coughing, still recovering from that roar – damn, it had <em>hurt<em> his throat. The bones snapped back into place but they'd bruised the fleshier parts, and the quaking didn't help with that or his motion sickness. But that was why he chose to the edge. He needed to get off. _Now_.

He needed to get off before it got close enough to discern exactly whom the challenge had come from. If he was to trick it into destroying Nirvana instead of him, he needed to leave.

He saw the trees start to uproot in a straight line, presumably as it charged through the bottom of the forest, tearing up the ground as it went. Its weight was thrown around enough to cause its own tremors, even after having dug its way out. For a moment Natsu looked back into the city. _They're all in here, aren't they?_ Idiots. Every one of them. He felt something tug at him but he knew to brush it away.

Nirvana needed to be stopped. The beast needed to be temporarily sated. _I can't chance it. They'll have a chance to get off on their own … it'll probably attack the cores first._ And Gajeel and Wendy were here; they wouldn't have a chance fighting it. They were too inexperienced. He couldn't personally fight it. The translocation magic drained him – it was not his natural magic and took far more out of him than he would have liked. The motion sickness and the previous 'stroke' had taken a toll on his stamina.

_I'm sorry, everyone. You're on your own._ Natsu hated to think it, but it was true … he couldn't let himself begin to think of any of them as permanent. Otherwise, that kind of thinking would get himself killed.

He pushed himself up on the ledge, watching an impending doom race towards the city and disappear underground once more.

With its first attack, the very next large jolt the walking city suffered – he let himself fall.

**Next: **Nirvana and the Beast (Part 2)


	37. V: Nirvana and the Beast (Part 2)

**AN:** Yes, it took longer than five days. We're sorry but we still had two parts to finish writing and we had to find time to do it together. This chapter may seem a tad short but we wrote most of the last (and final) chapter of this arc before deciding a cut-off point between the two. And you can kind of blame me, Foxy – I was stuck on the angsty part and had to re-write that a few times before I was satisfied, and a few scenes dragged on too long so we went back through and made them seem faster … 'cause battle scenes are supposed to go by fast, right? And wow … we were expecting people to say "Noooo the OCs!" but surprisingly a lot of you are relieved. XD Part 2! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … Zeref's name would actually be "Zeffy." Yes, we're going to get _all_ of you to call him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Nirvana and the Beast (Part 2)**

* * *

><p>The air stung at his face and blew his hair behind him, his clothes pressed against his front half as they whipped on by behind him. The sensation of falling was never pleasant but at least it felt <em>freer<em> than being caught on a moving vehicle of any sort. Freefalling reminded him of the times he was allowed to ride on the Dragon's backs … flying on a Dragon was an experience to treasure, completely incomparable to any thrill a bird or flying device could give. A Dragon exuded not only the ability to fly but the power it took, and the power that came with it all.

Though this wasn't the time to really think about his past experiences: he was not using any magic that would allow him to fly as the Dragons did, nor would he be able to with the motion sickness he had endured. And, above all, he wasn't shatterproof.

Natsu threw curled his legs inward and shifted his weight so he could get a clear view of the fast-approaching ground. He heard nothing but the sound of the wind around him but he could see the earth being disturbed by the creature that neared. He recalled a trick Igneel taught to him that had served him well in the past: placing three of his fingers in front of his mouth he allowed a trickle of fire to swirl back and forth around his teeth before spitting it out, watching the sparks shoot far beyond him towards the ground at an unfathomable speed. The sparks grazed and sheared the crushed platform of wood below – likely crushed by one of Nirvana's heavy legs – tearing apart the wood into soot without it ever catching fire. It smoked and smoldered but turned to charcoal without any ignition.

He covered his mouth and his nostrils and squeezed his eyes shut as he rocketed through the plume of smoke, seconds away from the ground. He landed head first as the dark cloud of smoldering soot plumed, waiting about a minute before resurfacing above the ash. Fire Dragon Slayer he might be, but inhaling smoke or ash could still hurt him.

Holding his nose shut as he waded from the deeper ashen piles to the edges of the affected area, he began to feel the sores emerge from the impact. Sure his skin was tough but he could still get banged up now and then.

_Oww …_ Natsu rubbed at his side, the numbness fading as whatever he had landed in the soot still managed to hurt. He dug his fingers into his cloak, lightly grasping the edges of the crystalline form he had torn from the snake-like man's stomach … his faced grimaced as he checked it over with his fingers to ensure he hadn't shattered it (or poked a hole in his ribs with it – either way was bad). _Good, it's safe._ _But damn it, I look like a chimney sweeper – it's the West all over again -_

Suddenly the sounds of smashing rocks and torn earth erupted to his right, the ground cracking and crumbling in the chaos. Alarmed he scrambled to his feet and shuffled over out of the area, the earths' rumbles at its peak as the glimmer of fangs emerged, chewing a hole away through the earth. It sprang up in a stream of darkness, rocketing high and above as the bits of earth fell off its scaly hide and into the massive hole below. Natsu watched as the massive, elephant sized creature leapt high and above, wings stretching out after a long time of dormancy.

Though he was at fault for its emergence, he wouldn't lie. He was a bit startled. He wasn't expecting it to emerge so close to where he landed.

… _Didn't even notice me here._ _Then again, your senses are dulled when you leave the earth. _Natsu thought sourly, looking up as the four-eyed Dragon leapt and landed halfway up one of Nirvana's legs, great gleaming silver fangs sinking into its metal and brick casings. The leg groaned and squealed as the hollow metals inside of it twisted, the magic supporting the great leg dispersing into the air around it.

Under its great weight the city of Nirvana began to tilt as the other legs strained to maintain the burden. It had already lost two of its legs due to malfunctions, and now a third meant that the other legs' capacities were taking a heavy toll.

_I better leave before the whole thing comes crashing down here._ Natsu decided, brushing off the soot that he could and dashing off into the forest as he willed himself to forget his motion sickness. _The others will be alright so long as none of them are stupid enough to try to fight him._

*  
>The team from the King's Perch scrambled down the towers and through the streets, following Hibiki in the lead as he hastily led the way to the edge through the maze of streets and alleys. But a few blocks in Lucy felt Angel tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Sorry, fellow Celestial Mage," Angel shrugged with a cute, sad smile, still holding onto the unconscious Midnight in her arms. "If this is a chance for us to escape and survive, we must take it. It was an honor to meet someone as honorable as you!"

"W-wait -!" Lucy panicked but Angel took off down another street in another direction, vanishing at a speed she didn't think the other capable of. "B-b-but -!" Lucy protested, but Eve shook his head as they continued to take off down the streets. He grabbed Lucy's wrist for good measure, to ensure she wouldn't try to chase after them.

"She knows that she, Midnight and the rest of Oracion Seis will end up in jail if they follow us." Eve theorized. "We don't have the time to be concerning ourselves with it."

"Besides," Hibiki added cheerily, "The army has probably noticed this thing by now – no doubt they'll be scouting the forests for all of us. Chances are we will still capture them once we get off of this thing!"

_They're right, Lucy!_ Lucy tried to scold herself but she remained concerned about letting a former enemy go off like that. _This isn't the time to worry, this thing is falling apart and if we stay too long we won't survive to find them or stop them again! _"Aaargh, I hate this mission!" She snapped, continuing to do her best to keep up with the others.

Yet the surprises would never cease as a new ear-splitting shriek shot across the city.

"_SCRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!_"

Everyone slapped their hands to their ears, protecting what remained of their eardrums as the air around them became charged. It carried on for almost a full minute before it began to calm.

"_Again_? Tch, what is that thing?" Ren scowled, uncovering his ears as he felt the screeching die.

"N-no, it's a different one!" Wendy answered, feeling terror in her heart. She could smell it – a Dragon's scent but nothing belonging to someone familiar to her. She had yet to see it but she could entirely and yet scarcely believe there was one, _here._ _No, there have to be two – there were two different roars. What is going on?_

But before anyone could answer or question her conclusion they heard a cracking sound, and the city began to tilt and slide. Rocks fell past their feet as they tried to maintain balance. Lucy shrieked as she realized what was going on. "T-the city's falling over!" She hollered, grabbing onto Charle and Wendy who seemed just as terrified as she.

*  
>"What was that?" Happy trembled, pulling his paws off of his ears as he remained close to Erza. "What's making all those roars?"<p>

Within a few moments they were at Nirvana's edge, feeling it shake under its own burden. Erza leaned over the side far enough to glance around, and was stunned at what she saw to her right. Her eyes darkened in a horrified realization as she witnessed the great dark shadow burrow through the remnants of the leg, Nirvana beginning to collapse on its own weight. _It looks like a … a … _she couldn't even get her brain to say it. _They're supposed to be extinct, rare … why would one of _those_ show up here?_ She clasped her fingers on the rail, turning her head to Jellal to see his face pale as he witnessed the same events.

"Is _that_ what you were talking about?" Erza demanded as she watched him hesitantly nod. _I don't think he knew what it was but he definitely knew of its danger._ _Can he really be trusted? _Erza had to wonder, but she knew the imminent danger they were in as Nirvana began to fall onto its side, the rumble of buildings starting their own landslide behind them.

"Happy, fly Jellal out of here."

"Eeeh? But what about you –!" Happy cried, but the Titania interrupted him as a golden glow engulfed her, revealing the dark armor with bat-like wings. _The Black Wing armor!_

She saw the dark shadow jolt off of the broken leg and rocket into Nirvana's side, the ground jolting beneath them as Nirvana continued to fall. "Now!" She demanded, jumping onto the railing and jumping off, the wings catching the air as

Happy summoned his own wings and grabbed the back of Jellal's jacket, tugging him off of the railing and speeding out of there as fast as he could; Happy paid little attention to Jellal's panic at the sudden flight. But when the blue haired amnesiac turned his head back to look at Nirvana – the thing he had been asked to awaken for reasons he still could not fathom – he could see the giant city crumbling away, its power lost without its legs. It continued to fall onto its side, no doubt its two front legs struggling to attach themselves to the ground.

*  
>"Another one of Nirvana's legs must have been broken!" Hibiki answered, leading the group towards some buildings as they started to balance themselves on the walls (which were quickly becoming their floors). The ancient homes could no longer take the stress or the gravity and were beginning to crumble, bricks flying past them as they fell their way to the ground.<p>

"Everyone grab a hold of someone!" Ren shouted, throwing his arms out and mustering what magical power he could. Everyone grasped at fingers, wrists, whatever was near (in Lyon's case an accidental grope of Sherry, who muttered something along the lines of love). The air rippled and swirled around the group, encasing them in a pressurized shell as Nirvana began to fall sideways – and they along with it as some of them screamed about what might happen.

***  
><strong>"What are you so afraid of? This is our fate. Punishments for our great sins that we have committed." Robaul attempted to calm his guild members, letting them absorb his wisdom. But at that moment they heard the wails echoing from the direction Nirvana was in – unnatural screeching, distant though venomous.

They had all jumped at the sound of the screech echoing from beyond the mountains. "W-what was that?" The Cait Shelter mages began to chatter to one another, confused and worried about what it could mean. "Do you think that was Nirvana?" "I don't remember anything about it making a sound like _that_ in its weaponry …"

"Master!" one of the guild members came tearing in, his face in a stunned shock as he gasped for breath. "The – Nirvana – it's being taken out!"

_Taken out?_ A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the old contract. _Should Nirvana ever attempt to unleash evil on the world beyond this tragedy, we will destroy it and its people so it can never rise again._

"It can't be-!" Robaul's jaw dropped open, the liquor spilling out onto the ground. He ran out of the tent, gazing at the fringes of the beast he could see just beyond the mountaintops.

He was subsequently chided by a good portion of his guild as they followed him out. "Swallow before you open your mouth, Master!"

Yet his mind remained far too preoccupied with the screams, having heard the roar he never thought he would hear in this moment, in this time, in this day.

_Dragon_.

***  
><strong>"Are you alright, Gajeel-dono?" Jura asked calmly, offering out a hand to help pull Gajeel up from the ledge he fell on.

The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced over the wall of the building they now stood on, seeing the ground far below. The drops were dangerous and he could tell that the buildings would not remain stable for long – the few that had not crumbled were in danger of collapsing to the forest below, needing only the provocation of a few more tremors.

"So the city fell on its side … heh, it must've rotted in the ground too long. I guess that Brain guy won't be getting what he wants after all."

*  
>Brain charged through the tunnels, chuckling darkly as he advanced down the corridors to the center of where Nirvana would fire. He was startled when the city began to tilt but he ignored it – <em>the firing mechanism can still be recalibrated even off of the King's Perch. It is now in my command, after all.<em>

He hurried uphill against the tunnels, eager to reach his destination before anyone else. Yet he stopped short when something tore through the tunnel's floor in front of him, burrowing its way through at an incredulous speed. He caught the sight of dark, oil-colored scales in front of him and he could scarcely _believe_ what he saw in front of him.

_A Dragon … inside of Nirvana?_

Brain began to laugh, catching the attention of the beast tearing its way through the tunnels in front of him. It turned its head to glare at him, attention focused.

"What's a creature like you doing in here?!" Brain demanded, but the beast just snorted and flicked its tail. The hard scales stung as he was thrown back against the tunnel wall with an unbelievable force in such a short distance. He felt winded – no, _crushed_ as he was thrown back into the tunnels' wall, embedded in it like a jewel in its golden setting. But even such a powerful throw from a beast would not stop him, despite how his head span and his bones cracked when he moved forward, snickering as the darker ego within him boiled and another tattoo burned across his face.

"Well – this, _this_ is unexpected!" Brain laughed, his skin turning white as he achingly climbed back up onto his feet, his eyes turning a bloodshot red as the beast uttered a deep growl, all four eyes blinking back at him. "A _Dragon_ was near Nirvana … though the lot of you are said to be extinct, here you are! Wouldn't you make a _perfect _minion of evil -"

The Dragon before him though completely ignored the squawking of what it saw to be a mere human, allowing a concoction of the darkness around it to boil inside of its stomach. It peaked and it came up it throat in a great mass, silver fangs snapping open in front of Brain as the darkness was coughed up from its throat.

Brain recognized what would happen but he did not have the time to react.

*  
>"It's coming!" Gajeel grinned practically from ear to ear as the dark matter blast through the "floor" of the city, though the two were surprised as a figure tumbled out with it.<p>

Gajeel and Jura jumped to the sides as Brain was hurled down between them, smashing through the walls to the grounds far below. Though they only caught a glimpse of him, he looked to be utterly defeated, bruised and defenseless, rendered immobile. It wouldn't be certain he would make it to the ground safely.

"Was that-?"

"It was." Jura confirmed, his eyes narrowing. "If this thing could toss him that easily then we must be diligent in our battle."

The darkness above dissipated into the night air, and a few trilling sounds could be heard from within the hole nearly thirty meters above their heads.

"Heheh … my senses weren't tricking me …" Gajeel grinned, almost shivering in delight as he took in the scent and sight of what crawled from the hole above them. Great silver fangs, four gleaming violet eyes, dark shimmering scales as if its armor were made of oil in the few remaining strains of light. Thick toed claws and nimble features, a long neck and immense presence …

"So it would seem …" Jura confirmed, concerned about what he may have to fight with.

"A dragon."

They watched the creature sniff the air, the sound of its nostrils equal to the intensity of a horn's blow. It crawled out from the hole, latching its deep silver claws into the ground and in the buildings around it, scaling the structures as it cautiously, warily made its way around, stretching its dark-tinted wings.

_SNIIIIFFF, SNIIIIFFF, SNIIIIIIIIFFFF._

"It's trying to figure out where its challenger is," Gajeel answered for Jura's thoughts in a wicked tone, thrilled to see the Dragon crawling across the Nirvit homes, walking on them as if crossing stones emerging from a lake.

_If the 'challenger' is somewhere here, then could it possibly not be a Dragon? Or did Nirvana somehow have a mechanism that triggers a calling signal?_ Jura had to wonder, gathering his strength in case the Dragon decided to head their way in its search.

But they watched with bated eyes as for the next _ten minutes_ or so it crawled its way around and around, continuing its sniffing ritual as it stuck its head in through the various cracks, eyes blinking and squinting as it sought out whatever it looked for. But one thing was for certain – even they could tell it was terrible at tracking.

Gajeel couldn't hold back the laughter. He hadn't seen something so pathetic before.

"Damn it's got bad eyesight!" Gajeel laughed, unable to hold it back at the rather dumb dragon curling its neck this way and that, all four eyes blinking as it sought out its prey but remained completely ignorant of their position. "And a bad sense of smell – is it really a dragon and not a wyvern?"

Taunting any creature is not the best idea. Unfortunately, being raised by a Dragon, Gajeel tended to think that he was above all of the other beasts and that he could get away with it, despite how foolish it made him look amongst others.

The Dragon perked up, eyes blinking in _their_ direction as it took another sniff and snarled.

Jura assumed this couldn't possibly be good. "Apparently it has a good sense of hearing."

*  
>"I've been forgotten once again, men~!" Ichiya cried as he continued to roll down the streets, bouncing off the bumps in the road as he fell to the ground below.<p>

*  
>Ren threw out the shield, scattering the debris that had landed on top of them every way he could manage. "This is ludicrous …" Ren couldn't believe he had managed to hold them all together within his air chamber and keep it active long enough to shield them all.<p>

"That was brilliant, Ren-kun!" Hibiki answered, pulling himself off of the ground while getting an immense sense of vertigo staring up at the city above them. He helped pull all of the others up, checking for injuries while Ren recovered from the trauma. Apparently using magic so recklessly had caused the skin on his hands and arms to flake, deep enough that some areas were bleeding. _Tch. This is nothing._ He wanted to tell himself, but damn it, there went his perfectly tanned skin!

"What do you think caused that?" Sherry grumbled.

"I don't think the leg was capable of snapping on its own … it was old, and Nirvana's already shown it can detach its own legs in emergencies …" Hibiki frowned, turning back around to face the group. "It must be whatever made those roars earlier."

"I'm sorry …" Wendy squirmed, her lips trembling. "I – I don't have offensive magic … I can't fight a Dragon even if it's here …"

"Please don't concern yourself with it Wendy. We don't even know if it _is _a Dragon yet." Eve reassured but she drew her arms in tighter. She knew it had to be so. "Or even if it is the reason why Nirvana's falling apart."

"In any case we should all retreat to a father area. We're still in a dangerous zone – the city could finish collapsing at any moment." Lyon warned, his eyes narrowing as he shifted Gray back onto his back and stared up; he could see the trails of bricks continuing to fall and pommel down onto the ground around them. From a distance they fell so slow, but they could easily be killed in an instant if any landed too close to them.

And so the group took off again.

_She sounds like me – believing she isn't able to do much._ Lucy frowned, keeping a steady pace alongside Wendy as they followed the rest of the group away from the city before more of it collapsed on top of them.

"Wendy," Lucy spoke up, gathering all the confidence she could to be certain that Wendy would understand. "I know how you're feeling – like you can't really do much."

"E-eeh?" Wendy squeaked, Charle's eyes shifting suspiciously to Lucy. _That girl, what is she trying to do?_

"I used to – no, I still feel the same way with my team." Lucy explained quietly. "I mean, Erza and Gray usually do all the grunt work and I can't really fight on my own … lately I've found that it would go a lot smoother if I did."

"B-but Lucy-san, you're already very skilled! You're able to summon spirits so easily …!"

_That's true, I can!_ "Yes, but there's always room for improvement. You and I both have a lot of skills, and yet we're still facing challenges we can't exactly meet just yet – I'm not about to go facing a Dragon either, but that's why we've got to adapt and find other ways to fight, practice different methods no matter how ridiculous they seem! That way we can be better prepared in situations like these!"

"S-so, I should try learning some offensive magic …?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"Mmm! I'm sure Gajeel would be happy to teach you a few offensive skills!" Lucy nodded happily, then grimacing. _Maybe happy isn't the right word for it. _"Just please don't pick up his mannerisms."

The young Dragon Slayer nodded in agreement, blushing a bit as she stared nervously ahead. "T-thank you, Lucy-san …"

"Please, just call me Lucy!"

"Okay, L-Lucy!" Wendy stuttered with a bright and enthusiastic nod.

_That girl, she's making friends fast._ Charle couldn't fight the smile. _I just wish it wasn't exactly with this lot._

They ran past a clearing, out of the immediate danger Nirvana poised, when Lucy saw something race across above them in a pattern unnatural to anything falling from the city.

"Aaah!" Lucy pointed up at the sky as two small, blurry figures zoomed on by in the sky. "Look, Erza! And Happy, I think!"

"Good, we know where they are headed! The alliance is safe!" Sherry sighed in relief, clasping her hands together as she ran barefoot through the forest after her comrades. "Soon this will be over and we can rejoice with love!"

_What is with her and the love? It's getting annoying._ Lucy gritted her teeth. She wasn't the only one thinking it either.

*  
>Erza couldn't fuel her magic much further, so she eyed a distant enough clearing and flapped her wings down, signaling to Happy where they were to land. Happy dropped Jellal gently enough onto his feet, and he stumbled a few steps forward before turning to look at where they had just come from.<p>

Jellal for that eternal moment stared back at the city of the Nirvit, awed with a stunning childlike wonder as he realized its immenseness and its power. _That is why they wanted to revive it, no doubt … to have something of that scale at one's command …_

"We are on the ground. Away from that danger for the moment." Erza spoke stiffly, turning to face Jellal as his thoughts were interrupted. "You need to tell me why you are here."

"I …" Jellal swallowed, shrugging as his eyes dropped. "I don't remember why." He shook his head. "I don't remember how. I don't remember anything before now. I recall being awakened and asked to revive Nirvana … I tried to destroy it instead but I couldn't …" The guilt stored away inside of him began to resurface.

"You … you don't remember any of it." Erza growled. "You don't remember _any_ of it? The crimes you committed, the _friends_ that died because of your actions! How you hurt Simon, Shou, Miliana, Wally, and scores of others?!"

Jellal felt the tinges of guilt but he kept his gaze on the ground. "I don't remember anything … I remember only a few glimpses, I … I see you and I think of a great sadness … but I can't remember anything more than that."

_It seems he is telling the truth._ Erza hated to think that, especially since this could end up being a trick … but the early years she remembered with Jellal told her that he was truly defenseless and lost in this moment. She took a moment to listen to the sounds of the night before asking another question that nagged at the back of her mind.

"How do you remember Natsu?"

"He … he helped me," Jellal reasoned, trying to calm down and convince someone – anyone – that he didn't mean any harm. "We were on Nirvana; he's the one who told me that something else would attack it …"

_Why would Natsu _help_ Jellal? _Erza continued to wonder, keeping her eyes locked with Jellal's, searching for any sign or hint that he could be lying. _He fought with us before and he knew of Jellal's misdeeds. If he really did help him, then …_

A cold realization washed over her, the answer so factual and so simple that she was a fool for never realizing it sooner.

_Natsu is not a Fairy Tail mage._

The Fire Dragon Slayer could not be held to the same standards as a Fairy Tail mage.

_Natsu is not a part of our guild nor a part of any guild … he's solitary. He's free to choose and change his alliances as he wishes. It was stupid to assume he would always immediately help us and keep our enemies in mind …_ Yet why? Why did _that _bug her? Natsu was never a part of Fairy Tail itself – she couldn't hold him to their side anymore than she could with a member from another guild or an ordinary civilian.

"Erza …" Happy mumbled quietly, big worried eyes watching her as he could see the battle raging inside of her – even if she could hide her reasons she couldn't hide her reactions from him. He was a cat. He could sense these things. He felt his own heart thud in his chest when he saw her turn her head down, a single stream of tears escape her left eye, not a sniffle nor a hiccup following but painful nonetheless.

Jellal, clueless as he was, felt the pain as well. Tears he couldn't stand to see on someone he remembered to be _courage_, someone he wished he could have protected, someone he still yearned to protect despite his inability to remember why. He reached a hand out to comfort her, but her head snapped up and the glare from her eyes stopped him short of making contact.

"We're going to sort all of this out later," Erza mumbled emptily, brushing Jellal's hand away. He withdrew knowingly, understanding that he was not welcome in her presence. "For now we need to locate the rest of the alliance."

_I can't make assumptions until I talk to him._

The Titania turned on her heels and started to walk around the perimeter of the collapsing Nirvana, willingly ignoring the state it continued to disintegrate from, barely paying attention to the dark shadow leaping to and from its core in the high distance above. Her armor transformed back to its normal default, walking almost a haunted path before her.

_Erza ... Scarlett …_ the name stung at the back of his mind and subconsciously he hurried to follow, to walk by her side. But Happy grabbed Jellal's leg, stopping him from catching up to her. The cat would not meet his gaze but Jellal could understand what he was trying to do nonetheless. Not to go, not to do what he longed to do.

Though Jellal wanted to comfort that which he knew he had hurt, while it continued to hurt before his very eyes …

… now was not yet the time to do so.

*  
>Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel hollered, allowing the metal to congregate inside his stomach before jetting out with his magic, the green hue clashing with the scales of the Dragon but having no effect. <em>Argh, it means it might be naturally resistant to Iron …<em> but that only added to the excitement! He morphed his hand into the iron chainsaw and cautiously approached the Dragon from behind – tricking it as it span around in the opposite direction while searching for Gajeel – and jumped down; slashing at its scales but no damage of _any _kind remained when he stopped to see his work.

"… Not a scratch?!" Gajeel hollered, jumping back up before the tail could swat at him. At this rate he was only going to piss it off. Maybe he should go find a meal before taking this thing on for real …_Damn it, there's got to be some iron somewhere nearby without having to run all the way to the legs._

The Dragon, irritated by the "pest" jumping around him, eyed the second pest and spat out another jet of shadows. Jura sidestepped the concentrated stream while using his magic to blockade it with rocks, but he too grimaced as it shot straight through his defense and blew them apart.

_There's no way for my magic as it is to withstand such an attack._ Jura realized as his rocks disintegrated in the shadows, consumed and destroyed in a mere moment. _If either of us are caught in the path of its attack we'll be destroyed._

Jura shifted attention to Gajeel, who took thrill in leading the beast around the structures, scaling the city's foundations up and down as the fangs snapped after him. He couldn't help the sweat-drop, but he remained concern. _Has Gajeel ever truly destroyed a Dragon before, or is he simply delighting in teasing it?_

"We can't hide." Gajeel grumbled, jumping down with Jura as it snapped its fangs behind them again. "It has registered our scents. Even though it clearly sucks at finding anyone, once it sticks, it sticks."

"How would you know this?"

"It kept chasing me down accurately earlier, though it's got a tough time seeing anything." Gajeel didn't miss the incredulous look from Jura. "What, did you think I was _letting_ it chase me at every turn?!"

_Yes._ "That is not our concern at the moment. It is welcome to destroy this city for us, but we need to be sure it will not continue to track us or the alliance down." Jura frowned. "It may be a kind of creature you are familiar with but it is still not a creature we can handle."

In that instant Jura caught the violet eyes blinking at him from his side; he threw up an arm and the rocks slammed into its face, a sharp trilling noise escaping its throat as the two of them bolted from the area. It inhaled deeply and spat out another stream of its magic, scarring the city once more as the darkness rocketed down its side and created an enormous ditch – sideways though it might be at the moment.

"We might have to kill it." Jura spoke, leaping to another safe place while the Dragon momentarily froze. "Before we anger it to the point it unleashes a full barrage."

Gajeel scowled. "You kiddin'? This is the _first _Dragon I've seen in years!"

"Are you willing to endanger everyone else in this alliance to let it rampage?"

Yet the creature appeared to be getting nervous, fretting about each which way more than previous. Before either Jura or Gajeel could question its odd behavior it unleashed a final desperate screech, enough to obliterate its surroundings with the mere shock of the sounds from its throat. The final remnants of the Kings' Perch fell and the Dragon shot past Gajeel and Jura at an unbelievable speed, zipping back through the hole it crawled out of and away from their site.

The two mages remained quiet as they climbed their way up to the hole, carefully gazing through it only to be shocked at how immense and deep it was. They could see clean through Nirvana, the emerging daylight seeping through it.

Gajeel took a sniff, disappointed at how quickly it had escaped. "Damn … I think it went back underground."

"So this is the damage a Dragon's Breath can cause …" Jura noted with awe and amazement, turning back to see the fine line of red over the far mountain ridges behind them.

"Cheh, I've never known a Dragon to run off like that …" Gajeel grunted, scratching the back of his head.

_So you were teasing it._

Jura continued to gaze at the rising sunlight, a thought entering his mind. "It vanished with the rising sun …"

"Huh?"

"It emerged only in the night and vanished with the rising sun. It originated from the underground." The mage best known as the pride of Lamia Scale scratched his chin in contemplation. "Perhaps this thing could not tolerate the daylight. It senses were weakened by the presence of light … if we had encountered this thing underground or in the middle of the night …" Jura trailed off with his theorizations, troubled by what it could mean.

"I've seen Metallicana do worse … this Dragon wasn't too big, it's probably young." Gajeel mumbled.

"How old would you say that Dragon was?" Jura asked.

"Not _that_ old." Gajeel added thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Though don't ask me to put years on it, I never met that many Dragons to be able to tell." He still felt excited; a tingle across his skin at the mere thought a _Dragon _was still around. Now that the immediate danger vanished he could only feel the _thrill_ of what this encounter meant. "Heheh, they're not extinct after all! You hear that you sh*tty world?! Metallicana's still out there!"

"It still is troubling." Jura noted, carefully peering over the edge, noting the hole behind them that the beast tore through the machine to see the sky and the mountains afar. "I recall Dragons as creatures that lived above the ground; instead this one emerged from it."

"Heh, maybe they all moved underground!" Gajeel answered rather excitedly. "It would explain why no one's seen them in forever! I don't know about you, but I'm goin' to follo—"

Jura interrupted. "No. We are _not _going after it – not during nor immediately after this mission."

The Iron Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth, a growl escaping from his gut. He recognized he had to behave in front of _Jura_ – the old man would probably scold him otherwise. "Why do you say that?" This was Gajeel's _chance_ to find a lead on the Dragons. Sure, Metallicana had ditched him and he didn't necessarily give a rat's ass before, but now that the opportunity presented itself he found a strong urge to follow the only lead he knew. And Jura wanted to prevent it?

"There are still many more troubling factors." Jura became stern, meeting Gajeel eye to eye in hopes of conveying it properly. "You said it answered a territorial call. A call that came from above the ground, within our battleground."

Gajeel had forgotten about that. _Tch_ing, he folded his arms. _He's right – what was the source of _that? The initial call had been draconic – no way would he recognize it as anything other than that.

"That Dragon held the energy that we felt beneath the ground this entire time, even while Nirvana lay dormant." Jura continued. "It may not have gotten either of us, and it may be young like you have said, but its power is immense and destructive. It took out Brain in only a matter of moments. We _cannot_ go chasing after it as we are."

Gajeel frowned but even he could hear the logic. _Going after a dumb Dragon might not be the best way to find them. It may not even consider itself a Dragon – maybe another kind of cousin to it or somethin'._ He opened his mouth, about to give a half-assed retort or at least a snide remark, but the two of them felt the "ground" – the buildings – fall and slip beneath them, the machine rumbling as it began to tilt further.

Gajeel's eyes widened; even Jura seemed surprised for he could recognize what was going on. "Hey, is this thing –" Gajeel began, backing up as the green and brown forest below them started to come closer, the walls they stood on increasing in slope as he found it increasingly difficult to stand.

"It's collapsing onto its face." Jura nodded, throwing one hand into the ground behind him as the mechanical city picked up speed, falling forward. "Hold on!"

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me!" He hollered as he grabbed onto a nearby root and pulling himself through the hole as much as he could, hoping that he wasn't about to be squashed like a bug. The tower let out a huge _CRRAAACK!_ as its own weight caused it to snap in two, the upper half of the King's Perch crumbling on the ground below as the rest of the city prepared to dive in on top of it.

From afar a man in a white and candy-colored garb watched through his glasses as the machine came crashing down, the power ultimately drained as the lacrimas inside of it exploded as they shattered, lighting up the daybreak beyond the mountains. He made a few signals to the army around him and his men sprang into action, the scouts sent off in their assigned patterns and the bulk of the men following him down the safest path they had found yet.

Though unknown to the guild alliance yet, a new power would be interrupting their business, involving itself in the chaos that had erupted in the Woodsworth Woods.

What else could be expected when such a disaster occurred in the country? The capital would be insane to ignore the panic in the region, hence why they had been assembled at an emergency beckon.

Fiore's military magic corps had arrived.

**Next:** The Idiot in Me


	38. V: The Idiot in Me

**AN:** I am sorry ... I, Foxy, can't directly recall if I responded to all the reviews last chapter or not. Last week was final project review week in studio and gaaah, nightmares ... okay … we definitely should've left some of this in the previous chapter, as we severely broke our 10,000 word limit … I mean, it spans twenty pages in the word document … XD Be kind to us? Nealls' part will have to wait … Maybe we'll shift some of this into the previous chapter when it comes time to delete the ANs from previous arcs. Since it's the end of the arc, we're curious about what y'all will think will happen next … the next arc is slightly filler (for time filling and character bonding reasons), but Edolas is soon approaching (we decided we'd do the Edolas before the "G.S." arc). What do you think the people over there will be like? XD And do let us know for the next chapter ... would you rather see some of trio humor (you'll figure out who as you read the chapter) or FT humor first? Please read and review! Kitty's answering this time.

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Fairy Tail … Zeref's name would actually be "Zeffy." Yes, we're going to get _all_ of you to call him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Idiot in Me**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Gajeel and Jura are okay …?" Lucy mumbled worriedly, chewing on her fingernails as the remains of the alliance watched Nirvana topple onto its face. She felt tired; her body ached, she knew she would feel those bruises later and having stayed up the entire night fighting made her want to collapse on her knees right there.<p>

"And Leader too …" Hibiki chuckled lightly while scratching his head.

"I'm sure he's fine! Leader is the best at this kind of thing!" Eve commented, pride in his tutor giving him the willpower to remain on his feet. They were all tired but they could take the next few hours to rejoice and regroup.

"I am here, men~!" Ichiya cried out randomly, startling the entire group – though the Trimens were enough to distract him.

A few minutes later, they ran into a clearing where two others stood and a flying cat turned happily at the new arrivals. "Ah, Lucy!"

"… _What _happened?" Gray asked as he woke up groggily, Lyon dropping him down onto the ground. He was bewildered as he saw the crumbled city on the ground before them. "Who went on the rampage _here_?"

"That's right; you were unconscious the entire time!" Happy cheered as he saw Gray's jaw drop while rubbing his sore head. Everything _ached._

"Oy, you're joking, right?! I missed everything?!"

Lyon clapped a hand on Gray's bare shoulder, startling him ever so slightly. "Apparently there are stories you still have to tell me, Gray."

"Stories?" Gray blinked as Lyon nodded. _Stories? What stor -_ then it hit him as the floodgates in his head opened up, revealing his … unruly behavior. And Ichiya? "Oh _hell no!_"

"It's good to see that you're awake, young man!" Ichiya beamed, causing shivers to run up and down Gray's entire body as he backed away. But then his charm turned towards Erza. "My honey, I am so relieved to see you are safe –"

"Stay away," Erza growled, causing Ichiya to stop in his tracks. This astonished everyone, but no one dared to question it either.

The others continued to exchange their gratitude and cheer at having completed the mission, though Lucy noticed something odd.

"Is that one of the hosts from Blue Pegasus? I don't remember one like that …" Lucy frowned, approaching Erza cautiously.

"That's Jellal. But somehow he's completely ignorant of everything …" She said it bitterly as if it was nothing, but Lucy felt her blood run cold. "I don't understand why he is here, but …" Erza started slowly, still suspicious of it all, "he was willing to help us. He's the one who informed me of that Dragon approaching Nirvana."

"N-no way …" Lucy stuttered, looking back at Jellal who awkwardly stood there, clearly feeling out of place and rightfully so.

He was here. He wasn't hurting anyone, he wasn't completely confused, and he wasn't attacking nor rejoicing with the rest … he seemed a loner, lost but still seen from what happened around him.

"Jellal?" Wendy approached the tall, blue haired man cautiously, seeing him turn his head to her. She would have welcomed any emotion – anger at her, confusion at her presence, a warm smile or a cold hearted glare – but it hurt the most to see a completely empty, indifferent expression on his face. Was he even aware that she was the one who had awakened him? Who knew him?

"It's m-me, Wendy Marvell," Wendy insisted while Charle hovered close to her. "You saved me, when I was younger … we travelled around together before you had to leave."

"I am sorry. I can't remember anything." Jellal answered softly, looking away from Wendy's crestfallen face. "I don't remember you."

Wendy hung her head low, tightening her lips to keep any tears she had left from spilling out. It wasn't fair. Jellal had taken care of her when she was young but now he was unable to remember any of it.

"I am truly sorry, Wendy."

Wendy shook her head, fighting back the sniffles. "It's alright …" Her voice quavered, forcing a smile before turning and walking away. "It's alright."

"How exactly did you know him, Wendy?" Charle questioned after Jellal ambled off back to his own corner. "I never knew you knew _him_."

"It was before I met you, Charle …" The Wind Dragon Slayer felt her voice tremble as she forced the words out of her throat. "I was stranded after Grandine vanished. I didn't know how I'd get along without her. But he found me and we travelled for a while together before he left me with Cait Shelter."

Charle hadn't known this before. Wendy had not confided in her about her childhood before Cait Shelter. "Hmph. Strange he wouldn't remember something like that."

"No …" Wendy sniffed, a small smile coming across her face. "M-maybe it's better he doesn't remember … if he had to remember me, he'd have to remember all the other horrible things that we heard he did in the council … h-he can start good again, right? M-maybe this time,_ I_ can help him …"

They heard a yelp of surprise come from Ichiya as he slammed into an invisible wall. Everyone raised eyebrow. "I was going to release some parfum into the bushes, when –"

"Do you have to word it like that?" Gray mumbled, but raised his own eyebrows when he saw a familiar green glow sparkle before Ichiya. "Runes?!"

***  
><strong>The army advanced down the road towards the fallen Nirvana as the daylight hit the forest, going forward at a steady pace that the beasts hauling carts could follow. Garbed in candy-colored robes fastened by lacrima jeweled pins, they kept their faces stern and their staffs at hand – they had been informed of just how great this threat was by the dark guild thugs they had captured escaping the forests. Part of the army scoured the far forests for the remnants of dark guild members while the majority was led by a slender, glasses-wearing and stern man they knew as Captain.

"It seems that the alliance members have stumbled into one of the Rune traps the scouts set up." One of his men informed, saluting the Captain while returning to the ranks.

The Captain nodded. "The left flank, follow me – we're going to meet with the alliance. Center and right flanks, investigate the remains of Nirvana. The scouts will continue to survey the Woodworth Forest."

"Yes sir!" They replied, saluting as they divided up as commanded.

The Captain's glasses shined in the emerging daylight as he advanced forward. Within ten minutes he and his men were met with the sight of the alliance in a clearing, caught by the rune traps of several of their skilled scouts. They soon came in view of the alliance, which turned to the approaching military men with curiosity and apprehension.

"W-who are they?" Wendy stuttered, stumbling closer to Lucy who looked just as worried as her. Unlike the regular guild members, Wendy had yet to ever encounter trouble with the higher forces of Fiore.

"The Royal Army." Lucy answered, sighing and slouching forward as her palm covered her face. "Be prepared for long interviews about what happened …"

"I do not wish to do harm," the man garbed in Captains' clothes advanced forward to the edges of the Runes, boldly showing his face to the guilds. "You accidentally triggered one of the traps set up for the dark guild remnants. But please stay here for a while as we assess what has happened."

"But who are you?" Happy asked curiously, his tail curling as he observed the leader. _We've only ever had to deal with regular army guys, this is different!_

"I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. My name is Lahar." He answered astutely.

"Reformed Magic Council? Weren't they disbanded when …?" Gray stuttered, looking to the others for information.

Lahar knew that the recent change was hard for others to accept. "We have been reborn in order to uphold the law and protect justice in Fiore. We have no mercy for those that do evil acts."

"But we haven't done anything bad!" Happy retorted, his paws reaching up to his chin. He didn't like the idea of being contained – not since Freed went nuts during that festival incident.

"Of that I am aware." Lahar assured yet his face remained stony. "Our purpose to arrest Oracion Seis. It seems that none of them are with you."

"Err, two of them fled …" Hibiki chuckled nervously. "As for the rest … err … who here knows for certain about the other four?"

"Hoteye was taken care of." Lyon answered.

"R-Racer too …" Wendy added.

Lahar adjusted his glasses, noting the confusion amongst the members and assuming that the enemies had been taken care of separately. "We will conduct interviews to determine their status. We are also here for another matter."

All heads turned curiously to the stoic army.

"It was brought to our attention by captured dark guild members that another criminal is among you." The alliance watched Lahar with hesitant glances. "The one who infiltrated the magic council, destroyed it and fired Etherion …" Erzas' breath hitched as she knew the name that would pass Lahar's lips. "… Jellal. If you resist I have orders to use lethal force."

_Lethal force …_

Lahar realized he would need to explain the reasons to the alliance. "That man is dangerous. We cannot allow him loose in the world again. Jellal Fernandes … I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of high treason against the state."

"Erza, thank you for everything." Jellal spoke in a quiet, low voice, knowing only she – the closest one to him – could hear his words. "I don't remember my crimes but I remember you … you're someone I can't bring harm to, with or without my memories … so I will go peacefully with the army."

Erza remained silent, her feet locked to the ground.

"If you could, thank Natsu for me." Jellal continued, ignorant of her ever increasing rigidness. "He didn't try to force me to join a side when I could remember nothing. He allowed me to follow him around until I started to find my own reasons, until I wanted to help all of you. Please let him know I am grateful."

_So that's what happened …_ Erza felt her fist clench, although for what reason she couldn't fathom. _Natsu may not be a part of any guild, but he is the kind to help whoever's in front of him._ So far she had only witnessed him helping the various guild members around her – Lucy during the Phantom Lord incident, herself when they were brought to the tower, all of them during the early fiascos with Oracion Seis … he would help whom he found to be in the right and he never attempted to overthrow the entire arena, plot against anyone or anything. He would just help – and from what she could tell, there was never anything sinister behind it. _I'm the idiot here._

The amnesiac turned to the military, allowing several guards to move forward and cuff his wrists with the lacrima-powered cuffs.

"Is that all you wish to say to them?" Lahar asked Jellal as he was moved passed the Captain, his gaze fixated ahead of him. "It's pretty much guaranteed you'll be executed or given life without parole. You'll never see another human face again."

The rest of the alliance watched with hitched breaths. But one out of all of them struggled more than any other over this dilemma.

_Jellal is going away … he finally awakened from his nightmare, and yet ... how can I just let him be shut up in the darkness again?_

"No." Erza growled, her head turning up the guards as they had started to lead Jellal into the depths of their ranks.

"Jellal doesn't remember anything! H-he lost his memories!" Wendy added. She would defend Jellal – he had helped her when she was little, now she could help him.

"By clause thirteen of the criminal code, that is not a valid defense." Came an immediate response from Lahar, quoting the code.

Why? Why did they feel … a need to stop this?

*  
>He had followed his nose to the scents of the others, noting the distinct presence of Jellal. <em>It seems he got his chance to warn them after all<em>. Though he couldn't say how well it had been received.

Natsu raised his eyebrows, watching from his hidden perch the scene unfold before him. _I don't believe it … they're moving to protect him their selves._ Jellal had some weird effect on people, Natsu determined, his shoulders slacking. _He even got Erza to trust him, and I was certain she'd try to slice his throat or something._ Little did he realize that character assessment was correct though circumstances had prevented it from carrying out.

_Yet there's something strange about him. This is definitely the same Jellal from the Tower, but un-possessed, he's of a greater interest …_ Natsu couldn't place it. What did it mean? What kind of mage would he be without the manipulation from afar? Furthermore … why did _Natsu_ trust him to begin with?

_Maybe he's the one you saw in that vision earlier._

Natsu entertained the ideas for a few moments but shook his head, quietly laughing it off. That would be ridiculous. First off, the appearances didn't match that much. No tattoo! And the amnesiac mage who allowed himself to become so easily possessed? _Then again, it's precisely those kinds of scenarios that keep happening._ He inwardly groaned. _But what can I do about it?_

He noted the mages argue back with the military men, offensive stances taken on both sides. _But at this rate they're _all_ going to get arrested if they keep arguing with the military … shouldn't they have as much military trouble as I do by now?_ Granted Natsu racked up most of his troubles from the West and the continued thefts of documents, but this was just as insane.

_There's no need to intervene. Not with the military here._

_No. There are reasons why I should intervene._ Natsu told himself, biting his lip as he hunched forward, keeping an eye on the movements of the mages and the army. _That use of Underworld Magic … there are only a few exceptions and it cannot be taught from a master to a student. It either means he originated from the Underworld or he somehow found a fluke … either scenario is bad. _He needed to figure out which answer it was. The former would be easier to solve than the fluke because then it meant his priorities needed to change, and fast. _I can have them check it out … they would be able to figure it out better than I could. _So that meant he needed to go on yet another secondary mission.

_Think. It would be easier to grab him here than from a jail. Though it means going out there … in front of the army …_ Natsu shivered. _Ugh, I don't need them getting an image of me, but there's not a whole lot of choice at this point._

The Fire Dragon Slayer moved forward from his hidden spot, advancing as slowly and as closely as he could without worry of detection.

«Jellal.» Natsu spoke sharply and as narrowly as he could, though he couldn't help but notice surprise cross a few faces on both sides of the squabble. _That means there are more sensitives than just him._ «Separate yourself from them as fast and as far as you can.»

Wendy had jumped at the sound of the voice in her head, looking at Jellal as the blue haired man appeared to _comply_ with whosever orders she'd heard. He ducked away from the guards and distanced himself, maneuvering off to the side he had heard Natsu's words from.

_Jellal?_ The odd movements caught Erza's questioning eyes, as she watched carefully what he was doing. _Why is he -?_

A look of confusion and fear crossed one of the guards' faces, and he turned frantically to Lahar. "S-sir, I think that som-!"

A flash of a fiery blur shot out from the forest edge near them, jumping down and nearly winding Jellal. Natsu didn't waste a moment nor hesitated in his movements as he awkwardly grabbed and slung Jellal over one shoulder, holding onto his legs before shooting back off – clear across the clearing with sparks to his feet, stunning everyone around him as the two vanished within the blink of an eye.

Those who recognized him and those who didn't felt precisely the same shock, though those who knew him better felt a creeping outrage.

Caught in a glimpse, a gaze where eyes did not meet and in a blur that few could discern, Lahar's face twisted into that of disbelief.

_Him …_

_The thief!_ Lahar _knew_ that face! _He's the one who -!_

"_Aaah, all new guards have sentry duty."_ _His senior spoke to him, clanging his armor together while brushing off crumbs of the sandwich he was eating. "It's just watching the entries to a few old dusty rooms. Don't worry about anything." He waved it off while Lahar nodded. "Go check the exterior walk, will you?"_

"_Right!" Lahar took off with a nod, proud of his new sentry duty. But as he reached the exterior walk he saw a shadow run past him, darting in through the windows near seamlessly. Horrified, and wondering if eyes were playing tricks on him in the night, he followed up and found the windows unlocked. He hollered for backup, running inside and chasing the footsteps he could hear in the dark archival room. "You! Show yourself!" Maybe it was just another vagrant trying to sleep inside a cozy niche. That's probably all it was. But yet this shadow would not answer him. He turned corner after corner, seeking out the culprit –_

_A light erupted, blinding his vision as heard the rustling of the archives around him. Opening his eyes, he was startled to see … the room empty. A full room of stores … completely empty. No vagrant – no normal thief even had this power._

_Lahar stood there dumbfounded. The room, after aglow for only a few seconds … was suddenly barren and freed of its treasures. The dust resettled in clouds, one of the rotten old bookcases taking a tumble in the back and smacking against its neighbors as it was free of the burdens that kept it upright._

_Yet even in the dark, in his shock, he caught a glimpse of the face that caused the disappearance of all the records within. He saw the shadow dart off again as other soldiers busted into the room after seeing the light and hearing the commotion, each one in the state of shock he was in._

"_W-what happened?" The commander stuttered, looking to Lahar for answers._

_He had none._

"… The Archives XI Thief." Lahar gritted his teeth, his voice spoken so low as his men looked at him hoping for a repeat of the words. _We never got a name. We never got a face. It was only a few months ago too._ "Sir?"

"Men!" Lahar ordered the flanks behind him, "Spread out and find them! _Immediately_!"

"Yes sir!" They chorused and took off into the forest, the alliance not following as they too were stunned at the events. Though she did not hear the voice she had seen his face, caught the image within the blurs that her fake eye allowed her to see. _Natsu …_

"… We will send representatives to each of your guilds for interviews concerning what has happened here." Lahar replied stiffly, his face hardening as he called attention to the alliance members.

"Sir, shouldn't we interview them here -?" One of the guards spoke, but was cut off by Lahar's gaze.

Lahar began to send off his troops, much to the confusion of the alliance. _There's no way a guild would ally themselves with such a skilled thief. Not one on that level._ He did not believe it a good idea to interview them here, with Jellal still out in the forest and with an apparent accomplice. "For tonight we ask you stay at the nearby guild – our guards will ensure you don't leave there tonight while we conduct our search."

*  
>«Stay here for now.» Natsu answered, looking around the small cave as he set the squirming Jellal down.<p>

"W-why did you -?" Jellal stuttered. Still stunned from the abrupt kidnapping, he didn't know what to say. "I thought you – you wanted to leave – why -?"

Natsu held up a hand while walking to the front of the cave. «I witnessed you and some of your 'crimes' – you were being possessed at the time, though by what I am not certain.»

Jellal's mouth opened a little, but he couldn't find anything to say.

«I am inclined to keep you away from jail. There, you might be a sitting duck for whoever possessed you again.»

Jellal looked back down the cave, growing nervous. "But isn't the dragon back in there -?"

«He's not going to come out when there's a chance of daylight. He hates it. So just stay here, don't go outside.» Natsu stressed again. «These caves are far enough away from their search area. I'll be back before nightfall, and with food.»

Natsu reached out, breaking the lacrima cuffs with a quick burst of the fiery energy from his hands. Jellal stared down blankly, recalling the reasons he had decided to trust the previously unknown man. Jellal found no reason to doubt him again.

"Natsu … thank you."

Natsu nodded, flashing one of those cheesy grins before crawling his way back out and slipping away, unnoticed by all. Though Jellal had to wonder as he started dusting himself off, the soot from Natsu's clothes and skin having rubbed off onto him everywhere … _when did he get covered in soot?_

*  
>Cait Shelter was in a whirl of celebrations inside their main tent; the members drank and ate and danced, laughing happily with one another as their Master sat still and contemplative at his carpeted seat.<p>

"We no longer need worry about Nirvana!" "It has not only been stopped, but destroyed!" "This is worth a celebration!" They danced and feasted, a festival of a long-term duty now brought to its end.

"What's troubling you, Master?" A man with a tall tree-like ponytail asked, red dot tattoos on his face that diverted attention from his insanely round eyes. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with us? Wendy and the others of the alliance did it!"

"Hmm … you go celebrate. I am happy here." Robaul answered. The man took nothing more of it as he went back to his ring of friends, laughing off what could have been their doom. Today would be the final celebration before the curtains closed.

But it all raised a good worry and yet tranquility in Robaul's heart. Perhaps these shadows of the Nirvit could not recognize it but he could … a former priest of the Nirvit elite he knew of the threats that had been carried to the Nirvit for generations.

_Dragons are said to be extinct now … and yet, two roars of Dragons, several Dragon Slayers … it seems that though they are thought extinct, they still made sure to destroy us first._ Robaul took another swig of alcohol from the jar, not even scolded once by his guild members for drinking from the bottle when he had a full glass of ale before him. The troubled memories in his mind remained. _Dragons ultimately took it out – though I could not see them from here, the screams were familiar enough._

*  
><em>Nearly Four Thousand Years Ago …<em>

*  
>Robaul, a young man in his mid twenties, was on a hunt. Not too literally, but finding anyone in the great city could be considered such a hunt. He was asked to locate their visitor and he had been at that task for hours. <em>He might have a great sense of smell, but I sure don't.<em>

But when a rock was chucked right before his feet he had to jump, glancing around and up to a public balcony overlooking one of the streets.

"Don't be scared of an old man, brat!" The white haired old man chuckled, waving down to Robaul and catching him off guard. "I'm used to the new priests trying to spy on me! Get up here and have a proper conversation!"

_That's him alright. _The younger complied, moving his way up to the balcony to see the city below. The old man had a bemused expression, his eyes twinkling at the sight of so many people staring back at him. The old man was a sight – both he and his personality stood out from the typical Nirvit way of life.

"You are Kalusa?"

"Correct." The old man confirmed with a grin. He had lost a few teeth in his time. "New priest are you? Your face looks familiar …"

"I am one of the King's sons – a younger one though, so the priesthood is my path."

"Aah, thought I recognized you – you were the little one clingin' to his mother last time."

Robaul blanched. "Please, I'd rather not be remembered like that."

The older let out a robust laugh, surprising the young priest. "Fair enough, though it's an olders' duty to make fun of the younger. You'll get your chance later!"

Robaul looked the old man up and down. He truly did seem like a real old man … for a Dragon Hide, he really seemed so real, so humanly emotional. Before long they found themselves discussing the matters that all priests press the old man for – the matter of the darkness, the promises, the curses.

"The hurt the Nirvit cast on one another now has grown. We've taken on enough of the darkness to see a few radical changes in some."

Kalusa remained quiet so Robaul would continue.

"A few of the men are volunteering to have the totality of the darkness concentrated on them … mostly our elders, the older men and women, who know they won't be able to run or defend once it has occurred." Robaul shook his head. "If we begin to accept their sacrifices then the older generations would be lost. We shouldn't have to – no, we shouldn't be doing this at all."

"Aren't you, a priest dedicated to your people, afraid of what would happen if you took pity on your own?" Kalusa raised an eyebrow curiously, looking to the young man next to him.

Robaul leaned against the balcony edge with his back facing the view, arms slung over the sides rather haphazardly – particularly so for one aspiring to be a priestly magician of the Nirvit. His eyes met with the blue sky above, watching the clouds pass them on by. He already knew the painted colors of the homes around him, but the sky always changed, whether they stood still or walked halfway around the world. "I see no reason to be bothered by an alliance, or a threat – a threat that had good reason to be given. Some of the elders still do but there haven't been any raids since it formed. Only the men that we take the darkness from ever attempt to destroy us, kidnap or pillage."

Kalusa snorted, scratching at his great fuzzy white eyebrows. The wrinkles under his eyes scrunched upward with his smile, the liver spots gaining more character as they were pushed to cluster together on his cheeks. "We're still doing the 'raids' brat. But now that we, the 'Dragon Hide' as you call us, are allowed in your city we can find what we need and be done with it."

Frowning, Robaul sent a curious glance to Kalusa. "… Have there been more raids on the Nirvit without the Nirvits' knowledge?"

"Only one. And it was a bust – he didn't want to come with us. It's a whole lot easier to refuse a Dragon Hide than a Dragon grabbing you from the skies."

Robaul couldn't argue with that, though he couldn't fathom the purpose. _Perhaps the man was in an illegal trade._ "There are still too many mysteries around your kind … what exactly _are_ you?"

Stare. "That's too broad of a question. Let's start with what you think I am." The old man beamed, cracking his knuckles as he waited for the story. "None of you Nirvit have ever told me, nor did I ever hear about it when I was little."

Robaul arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Only if you really want to hear if it's the answer or not."

_Fair enough._ "The Nirvit believe that 'Dragon Hide' are simply Dragons in a human form, a way to lure in prey or scout out the villages worth raiding."

For a moment there was silence, but then Kalusa let out a loud, old mans' bellow, laughing from his gut as he scratched at his beard. Several people passing below turned their heads up in awkward curiosity, but moved along when Robaul sheepishly waved them back. "That's rich it is – I should've guessed it, that humans thought that way, but you _really_ think that Dragons would want to disguise their young as humans? For your King's sake, humans are too fleshy and weak!"

"I'm just telling you what we've thought of you, old man." Robaul answered calmly. "Dragons and the 'humans' with them are still a complete mystery to us, even if we've been in good contact with them these past sixty years."

"If I were a Dragon I'd be aging a whole lot slower. I'm just as mortal as you here."

"So that means you're human."

Stare. "Look at you here, trying to weasel all the age-old secrets out of me … even if you are a priest with badly placed curiosity I can't tell you a whole lot more."

Robaul grew impatient, typical of a young man near an elder in which teasing was the main form of communication. "Can you not tell us _something_ about your race? We're the first civilization to even attempt an alliance with your species – whatever you are, and the Dragons."

"No." Was his firm, solid answer. "When a Dragon decides to find or have – or whatever you want to think – a Dragon Hide, the bond between a Dragon and a Dragon Hide far surpasses any known bonds between humans in any of their societies, and because the bond is so strong it also makes the whole weak. I cannot tell you or anyone else what we are to them and what they are to us." Kalusa beamed, his browning teeth not an attractive sight. "It'd be a lot like if you revealed your city's weak points to all of your enemies before challenging them."

"That strong, huh?"

"Of course. It's a secret that all of us will do anything to ensure it goes with us to the grave. A secret that many of us wish we never had to hear – it's that devastating in the grand scheme of all things."

Robaul sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess that's all I'll ever get out of you then. Just one more curiosity then?"

"What?"

"How did the Dragons learn the Nirvit language?"

Kalusa raised a fuzzy white eyebrow. "Sorry, brat?"

Robaul frowned further. "The Nirvit language … my teacher informed me of the first visit you and two others had made to our walking capital. Two of you could speak our tongue fluently yet there have never been records of Dragons or 'Dragon Hide' coming to learn the language or the culture or the people. And you were _ten_. For all I know maybe the Dragons do try to wear human skin to blend in with humans, to learn about them—"

He was cut off short when he received a _whack!_ from the elderly man who stared him down, eyes to eyes. It felt good to finally be the one whacking people and not receiving the whacks or the scolding himself. "I already told you brat, we're not the same. At the very least you _have_ to be able to see that, secrets or not, alliances or not. You really think a Dragon would be comfortable walking around in my old sack of bones for as many years as your people's known me?"

"The King only meets with you – the alliance – once every five to ten years." Robaul noted, grinning back slyly. "If you are a Dragon you wouldn't be wearing that skin all the time."

"You just won't drop it, will you?" Kalusa rolled his eyes, continuing his hobble down the stairs. "Fine, believe whatever you want brat – we've got more pressing matters anyway. You're only going to end up with a heap of questions that won't ever lend you answers! In truth there is only one thing you ever need to remember about me, my kind, the Dragons, however you see us as a whole: should Nirvana ever attempt to unleash evil on the world beyond this tragedy, we will destroy it and its people so it can never rise again."

*  
><em>Back to the Future …<em>

*  
>The alliance grudgingly trekked back with army guards flanking all sides, back along the path to Cait Shelter which only Wendy seemed enthusiastic about. The mood changed however as they were greeted by a great celebration from the Cait Shelter mages. Even in the morning they threw a great party, with traditional music, food – everything to create an atmosphere they could enjoy. Wendy and a guildswoman offered changes of clothing, and several of the mages chose to sleep off the exhaustion from the past thirty six hours or so.<p>

Erza was one of the ones to excuse herself. She had trudged her way back in a thoughtless argument, too confused and too alienated to try to understand anything. She felt too emotionally jumbled as she set up the bedding, tuning out the enthusiastic chatter and festivities that Cait Shelter offered the alliance. _The moment I think I understand something, something else happens to disprove it all._ It irked her. She was a woman used to knowing everything about her nakama, her friends, the world around her … and yet she couldn't understand the reasoning behind two young men that seemed to pop up in her life again and again. _I thought I understood Jellal, then he became possessed … I thought I understood Natsu, he destroyed the tower after all … but then he helped Jellal … and then when I think I understand why he helped Jellal, but then he goes and helps him again in a way I don't understand … what is going on?!_

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, she barely realized she had raised her arm and didn't register she had slammed her fist down on the nearby nightstand as the tension increased in her body. She heard a resounding _CRRAAACK!_ Form the nightstand, startling herself. The manifested anger was gone but it was quickly replaced by embarrassment as she caught the nightstands' leg, keeping the table from falling over.

She would spend about an hour trying to fix the nightstand before calling it quits and allowing herself to fall into a slumber.

*  
>"Heh, look at these," Gray grinned almost child-like at the new set of clothes in the Nirvit style, having returned from one of the satellite tents. "Not exactly Fiore style but not a faux-pas either! Where is everyone?"<p>

_Since when did you care about fashion?_ Lucy had to wonder if the Ice Mage was right in the head. "Oh, Erza, Lyon and the Trimens all went to go rest – separately, of course!" Lucy added quickly. She could still see Sherry attempting an argument with Ichiya and several Cait Shelter members across the room. Gray either ignored or missed that last part of Lucy's comment.

"Hmm … looks like Gajeel and Jura are here again too." Gray noted. "When did that happen?"

"The army dragged them here about half an hour ago." Lucy sighed, scratching her head.

"That is correct." Jura spoke, coming up to the other two mages and startling them both . "I am glad that everyone is alive and safe. It has certainly been quite the experience working with mages from Fairy Tail."

"What happened to you two?" Happy flew over, landing on Gray's head. "You look exhausted!"

"I am fine, Happy-dono." Jura bowed his head. "We merely had some difficulties when Nirvana fell."

"Were you still on that when it toppled over?" The blonde blanched.

Jura nodded with a firm grin. "Yes. But Gajeel-dono and I both have excellent command of the earths around us. It took a while but we dug ourselves out safely."

"So that's what happened." Happy frowned, his wings drooping a little. "Then what was that screaming thing from before?"

By now Gajeel had wandered over, his hands jammed in his pockets, appearing disgruntled. He hadn't been too happy about digging his way out only to have some military morons try to pull him out and question him. "What's that?"

"The screams from earlier … did we ever figure out what they were from?" Lucy asked while scratching her head. "Maybe it was just Nirvana?"

Jura and Gajeel exchanged glances, confusing the others. "So they didn't see it?" Jura mumbled.

"Apparently not." Gajeel grunted. "None of them have good eyesight."

"Sorry?" Gray didn't like all this secret-keeping. _Come on, I didn't even get to do anything on Nirvana!_

"This is probably not the location to discuss it." Jura worded his answer cautiously. "I would rather discuss it with our masters first."

Natsu nodded in agreement. He had to agree that it was best not to talk about it here.

"I see …" Lucy sighed in relief. "Then it's probably not too bad."

"Huh? Something doesn't seem right …" Happy noted as the others reached that slow realization with the clueless looks, but as the bell rang in their heads they all suddenly all eyes turned to Natsu – _Natsu_, who just seemingly and seamlessly appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? _H-how did you get past the guards?!_" Lucy stuttered, pointing at Natsu with wide eyes.

"Ooh, I'm impressed." Gajeel grinned, chuckling as he at the metal rod in his hand (and stunning many of the Cait Shelter party-ers while at it). "They didn't even notice, right? I heard you distracted 'em earlier."

[_It doesn't matter. They're not looking for me here._] Natsu answered using his notebook, glancing around. Okay, he had found one Dragon Slayer … now to ensure that the other one was here.

"It is you that carried the other man off before." Jura stated as fact, his eyes glaring back at Natsu's. Though everyone around them felt intimidated, neither felt intimidated of the other. "I would like to know why."

[_He tried to self-destruct Nirvana before it ever rose and take himself along with it. He's also the one that warned everyone of the approaching creature. Do you think he deserves execution for that?_]

Well, Natsu wasn't sure if Jellal actually managed to warn everyone in time, but it was a good and correct bluff to make.

Jura nodded, accepting this explanation with a smile. "Then I presume you will be taking care of the consequences later."

[_You can say that, but for now he's hidden in a safe enough place. I couldn't sneak him through here with me._]

"By the way, what happened to you?" Gray snorted. "You're covered in dirt."

_It's ash. And it's normal for me._ Natsu glared back. Ah, the resumption of the silent comebacks. For some reason he missed this.

"Says the one who lost his clothes." Lucy griped, while Gray did his little dance of searching for the top he had lost at some point during the conversation.

Wendy recognized and approached Natsu, stuttering. _He's the one who took Jellal to a safer place. _She wasn't sure how he had gotten here but she didn't want to question it either. "Natsu-san … right?" She remembered his name that the others had used for him. "I – I can get you some new clothes if you want."

*  
>"T-thank you … for helping Jellal …" Wendy spoke shyly while digging around the chests for an appropriate fit in one of the nearby tents. "Even though it meant jumping in front of the military … I – I'm sure no one wants to become a criminal like that, but …"<p>

Natsu raised his hand as he sat down on a nearby stool, grinning. _It's fine. I technically have a criminal record anyway._ In Fiore that was mostly for two things: breaking and entering, and theft. About time he added kidnapping to the list.

"I guess you s-see he's not that bad … I know he did some bad things in the council, but he really isn't that kind of person …"

[_He was possessed by some external force at the time._] Natsu answered, showing her the pages as she turned around with a folded outfit in her arms. [_He's not to blame._]

Wendy nodded eagerly, happy to hear kind words about Jellal. She wasn't the only one who recognized him as evil. _It's a relief._ "Umm, I'm not sure if these will fit, but please try them!" Wendy offered out a set of clothes in her arms, walking around to where he sat. "C-can I make sure they're the right size? I – I'm not sure if the neckline will fall over … well …" She didn't want to point out his obvious missing-arm issue, but he understood well enough what she meant, nodding.

Wendy quickly checked the size of the neckline on the set of clothes she had, holding it up to compare to Natsu's own. She couldn't see under the scarf so she moved her fingers along the edge underneath it, but stopped.

She ran her fingers back along the ridge of his neck – the portion the scarf tended to hide. She felt several unnatural protrusions, her wind magic enhancing her abilities to feel their peculiar forms. But she must have become too distracted, for Natsu had started writing without her noticing.

[_Sometimes it's better not to ask._] Natsu wrote, allowing her to peer over to see the scribbles. She fretted, blushing at her faults. "I'm s-sorry, I … I … I'll let you get changed!" Natsu blinked as he watched the embarrassed Dragon Slayer hurry out of the tent room and presumably back to the celebrations her guild was holding for the lot of them.

It didn't surprise him that she reacted the way she did. Wind, Earth, Water and Bio magics had the ability to sense inconsistencies in living creatures – though the degree to which they could sense it depended on the skill of the user, and the magic's fine-tuned qualities. _It doesn't matter. I think the better question is getting changed right now. It's always nice to get a new set of clothes._

As Wendy walked from the one tent back to the celebrations, she cast her gaze downward a little and bit her bottom lip. _There are bones there that shouldn't be there._ Wendy frowned, gazing down at her fingers. She felt the unnatural ridges and her wind magic allowed her to see some medical inconsistencies. _Bones that I've never seen … _but she shook her head, erasing the thoughts. It was clear Natsu was fine, right? And he knew about the oddities. So she decided to put it aside – how bad could it be? One of the first rules Grandine taught her was unnatural didn't mean wrong. _He's fine – he's definitely fine._ Wendy reassured herself, willing herself to forget the unnatural oddities. Natsu was a nice person – that's what mattered, right?

*  
>Meanwhile, two mages finally got around to clarifying their situation.<p>

"… Can we just never bring _that_ up again?"

"Agreed." Gray gave an exaggerated nod while folding his arms, Lucy noticing he had lost the brand new top the Nirvit made for him. _That's Gray alright._

"Bring up what?"

The momentary relief was shot to hell when they heard Gajeel's voice loom behind them, both Gray and Lucy jumping and spinning around to glare at him accusingly.

"N-nothing!" Lucy stuttered, quickly realizing her glare was no match for his own.

"You're acting weird, Bunny Girl."

"Will you stop calling me that?! Shouldn't you have forgotten that nickname by now?!" The topic changed but not to a topic she cared to discuss.

"Hell no," Gajeel snickered. "Bickslow's nicknames are great."

"For your information, he doesn't call me 'Bunny Gir—no, I'm not even going to tell you because Bickslow's nicknames are worse!"

"I'm glad everyone's having fun." Wendy nodded enthusiastically while holding her hands behind her back, walking over to the members of Fairy Tail after speaking with Jura for a while. "Without e-everyone, Cait Shelter wouldn't be here now … thank you!"

"Heheh," Lucy reveled in the glory despite the fact she believed she hadn't done all that much.

"Oh yes, Lucy-san –"

"It's Lucy."

"A-ah, Lucy … you got two new keys from Angel-san, right?"

Lucy's eyes grew wide, little noticing that one set of ears grew anxious at what he was hearing. "Ah, that's right! I still have to make a contract with them!" She grinned like a childish girl while thinking of her two newest acquisitions.

"I've never met a Celestial Mage before you … how do you contract them?"

"I have to call them forth and make an agreement about when is appropriate to summon them. It's a vocal agreement." Lucy beamed.

"That's lame." Gajeel snorted. "You should have to fight them."

"Err, it's not about proving strength, Gajeel … it's about proving loyalty to them." Lucy deadpanned. The Iron Dragon Slayer responded with a grunt.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you make a contract with a spirit before." Gray noted, thinking back on all the different times he'd seen Lucy with spirits. "I think you showed Mirajane and Happy."

"Yeah … do you guys want to see it? I can do one now." She started to fish around in her new side pouch that the Nirvit had given her, rummaging for the correct ones. But she noticed that Wendy and Gajeel had vanished from the room entirely when she looked up from pulling out her two new acquisitions from her pouch. "… Eh? Where did they …?"

"I think Natsu needed to speak with them." A bemused Gray jerked his thumb to where the doorway stood, the tent flaps still settling from an abrupt exit. "I tell you though, that's the fastest I've ever seen him move."

*  
>"Hey, what was that for?" Gajeel growled darkly, rubbing the back of his head after having been dropped – or thrown, he wasn't sure – unceremoniously onto the ground outside the tent. He lifted his head to note that he, the pink haired boy and the Cait Shelter girl were all outside, Natsu glowering down at him as if taunting him to defy. Natsu released a stunned Wendy under his arm far more gentle than he had Gajeel, allowing her to stand on her feet.<p>

"N-Natsu-san …?" Wendy stuttered nervously, questioning why she'd been removed at such a speed. She noticed he was wearing the new clothes, though had kept his cloak and his scarf on. Charle came out of the tent moments later, distressed and snapping at Natsu.

Natsu dug around for the notebook, his eyebrow twitching as he knew he had an ever increasingly feral Dragon Slayer – as well as an increasingly worried Wind Dragon Slayer and a lecturing cat – before him. _Damn, it's so much slower writing … _

[_You can't be in the presence of any spirits._] Natsu warned, hoping they would pick up the seriousness he wished he could express better. [_Neither of you can allow her to summon spirits while you are around._]

Wendy didn't understand though she picked up on the vibes. "Th-that doesn't make any sense … why would it be bad? Lucy wouldn't hurt us."

Natsu started to scribble something down again, Gajeel waiting impatiently for a response.

[_Spirit energy clashes with the Dragon Slayer magic. It disrupts their magic and causes them to attack us, whether we're the enemy or not._] [_The best thing to do is to avoid Celestial Mages – though you can be around Lucy otherwise._]

"Oh yeah, like that horse guy from then. Heh, he _was_ behaving a bit weird." Gajeel recalled the Sagittarius Celestial Spirit summoned in front of them during their first fight. _That horse had more fear in him than I thought spirits could._

"S-so, all we have to do is ask Lucy-san not to summon any in front of us …" Wendy concluded, her hands folded behind her back as she chuckled nervously. "That's not so much a pr-problem for me, since I'm sure everyone will leave back for their own homes tomorrow …"

"Damn, so it's gonna be on me … whatever, I'll tell her I'll just beat the cr*p out of them if any of them go haywire on me." Gajeel grinned darkly, turning around to head back to the party while Wendy jumped a little, following after him.

"Gajeel-san, I don't think that's a good idea …!"

Natsu just watched them retreat, his mind left reeling in contemplation. He had just told a lie full of bull … and they accepted it without any problems. _Grandine and Metallicana, they never got around to telling these two _anything_ … _Like most of others he found, whether a Dragon Slayer, a normal human mage or an enemy, they were deep inside of ignorant bliss.

They wouldn't be alright if he let them stay the way they were. Even if the Celestial Mage Lucy and the rest of the guild – he was sure there would be more enemies if he looked - were just as ignorant as they, an outside influence would come sooner or later and turn the tables. He needed to make sure that _he _would be the one to prepare them, to ensure that in the end the Dragon Slayers would be the ones able to defend themselves.

"Hey you!" Charle huffed, clearly frustrated with him. "Don't go grabbing Wendy like that!"

Natsu nodded, doing his best to look as sorry as possible in order to avoid the rant from the cat. First, he had a few final things to take care of. [_Sorry, but where is Erza Scarlet staying?_]

"Why do you need to know?"

_Well, I'm not getting the answer I need. _[_It's alright, I can smell her anyway._] Natsu shoved the journal under his armpit and tapped his nose with a grin, baffling Charle as she watched him walk off to the tent Erza was indeed staying in.

"Too brazen if you ask me …" Charle turned her nose up and walked back to the main tent. It wasn't her concern if a humans' version of courting appeared highly inappropriate.

*  
>He snuck into the tent as quietly as he could, easily finding the bed where Erza was sleeping. He averted his eyes – he didn't really want to know the state she slept in. But as his eyes wandered he couldn't help but notice the broken nightstand.<p>

… _She broke the table._ He was definitely not waking her up. She had a crazy affinity for knives. Especially since he knew she _had_ to be confused about why he'd gone and helped Jellal escape.

Natsu scribbled something down at a sloppy speed, tearing the pages from the notebook as quietly as he could. He left it by the sleeping pad and quietly made his way out of the tent, sneaking back into the other where the party rambled on. But not without Ichiya noticing the apparent "courtship" as he saw Natsu sneak from the tent and wailing to the Trimens, waking them up from their slumber.

Back in the main tent … "Awww, you're always leaving!" Happy complained, pouting as his wings drooped. "Why not stay with Fairy Tail for a while? I'm sure Master wouldn't mind!" He chirped.

"He's already made it clear he doesn't like to stay in any one place too long." Gray folded his arms, sitting down in a nearby stool and leaning backwards while somehow obtaining a mug of local ale. "Judging from the way the military reacted to him, he's got enough reasons why."

"But it's no fun with just Luuucy!"

Lucy twitched. "Happy, why are you always so mean to me? I'm fun! I'm nice!"

"You're boring~ Always trying to write about romances," Happy snickered, a paw covering his mouth as Lucy's jaw dropped and she began to stutter.

"Hey, what are you trying to imply?!" Lucy hollered, blushing. "If I'm that boring, go back to staying with Gray!"

"But he strips all the time." Happy deadpanned, walking along the counter. "That gets boring too. Maybe he could be inspiration for your romance Lucy!"

Lucy blushed more, Gray coughing on his drink. "Y-Y-Y-!" Lucy stuttered, stamping her foot. "That's it! You're staying with _him_!"

Natsu might have a stone face as he watched the argument, but he was inwardly snickering. The cat had the ability to manipulate others; that was for sure.

"So, Natsu," Gray tried to awkwardly change the conversation as Lucy and Happy continued to argue. "I presume you'll be popping back up again. Any idea where?"

No answer.

Gray rolled his eyes with a snort. "You've got to lighten up a little … you _always _leave before anyone gets a chance to know you."

Natsu shot a glare back. _There's a reason for that._

"But, knowing you, you're going to be back again soon," The Ice Mage shrugged as the two watched the celebrations.

Natsu nodded. [_I'll be visiting Fairy Tail again in a few weeks._]

"What? Really?" Happy beamed, turning from his argument with Lucy. "But why in a few weeks?"

_Because the Dragon Slayers here are idiots. _Well, he didn't want to be that mean to Wendy. [_I have a few tricks I'd like to show Gajeel before leaving Fiore. He could use them.]_

"Good luck with that. Gajeel doesn't seem like the type to accept help."

_He will once he sees what it can do._ Natsu shrugged, the meaning apparently conveyed well enough.

"So you'll be back! Too bad Lucy'll be boring." Happy sighed.

Apparently that struck the final nerve in Lucy. "Hey, I know – why don't you take Happy with you?" Lucy chuckled darkly, grabbing the cat off the counter and holding him out to Natsu, who blinked a few times. "You'll be back in a few weeks anyway, right? And you two get along _splendidly._"

"Gaaah! Lucy's trying to give me away!" Happy cried, pawing his way out of her stronghold.

"What the hell do you mean?! This is the kind of thing you'd love!" Lucy snapped.

Gray rolled his eyes, discreetly drinking his ale again. Maybe he'd get intoxicated enough not to care about anything around him. As Cana liked to tell him, forgiveness often came while drunk.

Natsu didn't know how to respond at first. He had _Jellal_ to take care of. Not to mention the various contacts he needed to meet, places he needed to go … Yet, a crazy thought popped into his head. A flying cat equaled less mechanical transportation. Maybe that wasn't such a bad proposition after all. What harm could a cat understand or do?

[_I don't see why not._]

"Really?!" Happy cheered, plopping himself down on Natsu's head with a grin after escaping Lucy's arms of doom. "I get to spend a few weeks with you! Yay! You've got fish though, right?"

"Take care of him." Gray offered a light warning, though he felt that Natsu wouldn't let them down in that regards. _That jerk's already taken care of Fairy Tail before … even if Loke doesn't like him._

Natsu nodded, deciding it was time to leave and writing a few notes to Happy before walking away from them with a small wave. Lucy waved back almost too overenthusiastically, several guild members laughing at the lot of them. They had made a commotion after all.

"… How are you going to explain this to Erza?" Gray asked hollowly as he watched Happy wave a few "romantic" goodbyes to a huffy Charle before departing with Natsu.

"Heheh, don't worry! I'll tell her Happy's training with Natsu!" Lucy replied nervously, almost unsure if she could pull it off.

… _You're becoming a cunning woman. I think Erza and Mirajane been too much of an influence on you._

Smart Gray kept his thoughts to himself.

*  
>As the day passed into the early evening, Wendy led the girls back to the dressing room. She wanted to offer her friends another set of clothes, to show her own appreciation for all that they had done.<p>

"These clothes are amazing!" Lucy beamed in awe as she tried on an outfit she adored, pink with white wrappings, fringe trim and flowers. It was a style she couldn't recognize but, with some help from Wendy, she deduced how it was to be worn. "So cute!"

Sherry resisted the temptation to snort at Lucy's remarks while gazing at herself in the mirror. "Oh? I'm far cuter," she teased, admiring the red and violet dyed garments with the golden fringes and the feathery sleeves.

Wendy felt the pride swell up in her chest. "The entire village here is part of the guild, so clothing production is a thriving business!"

"Mmm … so this must be traditional Nirvit sewing, right?" Lucy asked, looking at the stitch work; it was in knots and patterns somewhat unfamiliar to her.

"Now that I think about it … maybe it is?" Wendy contemplated.

Sherry turned from the mirror to face the young girl, temporarily distracted from her appearance. Though in reality she was just glad to have shoes again. "You didn't realize that the guild was all descendants of the Nirvit, did you?"

"Well, I'm the only one who joined afterwards."

"Speaking of which, Wendy," Sherry continued, "when did Cait Shelter join the League of Guilds? I apologize for being blunt but before this mission I had never heard of your guild."

"Now that you mention it, neither have I." Lucy scanned her brains for any mention of the Cait Shelter guild but nothing came to her mind.

"Is that so?" Wendy chuckled nervously, trying to hide her embarrassment. "My guild must be one of the more obscure ones …"

"Who cares?" Charle spoke with a huff as she walked into the tent the girls were in, catching all of their attention. "The military said it is fine for them to leave to their guilds now. Everyone is waiting."

"Ah!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "Hang on, I have to go get Erza!"

Wendy jumped. "Ah, I-I have to get the Blue Pegasus members and Lyon-san too!"

*  
>"Erza!" Lucy called, opening the tent flap and peering in as cautiously as she could. "Erza, are you awake?" She heard a grumble in response. "Everyone's meeting outside; Cait Shelter would like to say a thank you to everyone. Come out soon, okay?"<p>

Erza turned over at hearing Lucy's voice, blinking. _I slept the entire day. _How exhausted had she been? She should have at least gotten back up to celebrate with the others …

It was then Erza noticed several sheets of paper on the broken nightstand. Momentarily confused she took them to read, but growled at the familiar handwriting.

[_If a clueless, stranded puppy started to follow you around, would you abandon it as well?_]

Erza felt her teeth grind in mild irritation, insulted by his insinuations. She flipped through the two pages, seeing more hastily scribbled words across it.

[_I am off to get him out of here before the pound catches him. I'm going to lead him somewhere safe – they'll be able to ensure he can't run off again but they won't lock him in the room all day either. They might figure out his behavioral problems too. However I will return for a while in about two week's time. If you can, keep an eye on my two pups – they need some work on their behavioral problems too._]

Her gaze softened as she read through the words, unable to retain the tense expression she held in the beginning. The more she read his words, the more she listened to him explain himself, the less it tasted of a bitter poison. Though she had just read an entire metaphor for Jellal (and even the other two Dragon Slayers), she understood why Natsu wrote it the way he did. To keep it between them. No one other than the three of them would be able to understand what he eluded to … it was a code that he wanted to keep it quiet and settled until a time they were ready to bring it back out into the open.

_I still don't fully understand why you decided to help him, but …_

She clenched the notes in her fists, deciding it would be best to just accept what happened and move on. Jellal – a good, non-possessed Jellal – would have a better chance of recovery if with Natsu for unknown reasons than he would locked away in a jail cell.

Once she accepted that, she had to smile bitterly. He left a note again to explain himself, huh? Though she spoke to no one in particular, she had to shake her head. "Natsu, you need to stop leaving me notes like this."

*  
><em>Stay here, keep a lookout.<em> Natsu motioned with his fingers, first pointing to the cats, then to his eyes, and then around them. Happy nodded with a silent _Aye sir!_ and hovered, keeping the best lookout he could while Natsu slid down into the cave entrance. He got a good foothold before advancing inside, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. He soon saw the sleeping form of Jellal against one of the cave walls.

Sleeping? Then again they were up the entire night and day before. And it was better than having the amnesiac decide to go exploring and end up with several military men chasing them down. _I should stop thinking like that – he's more mature than I want to make him out to be._ At least he hoped so.

«Jellal, wake up.» Natsu reached out, placing a hand on the other's shoulder only to have him jump, startled and half-awake . The blank look disappeared after a few moments as he rubbed at his eyes, but he remained confused about the world around him, allowing Natsu to help him out of the caves after vigilantly inspecting the area for any military men.

«We're going East. Past the borders that Fiore's men will look. I know of some people who can help you but I won't inform you of the specifics of where until we're far enough away. »

"I don't have another choice, do I?" Jellal grinned weakly. No memory, no past, nothing to want to hold onto or claim another path.

« There are always enough options.» Natsu answered, digging around in a newly summoned pack restocked with supplies to ensure he had everything they would need– especially considering since Gajeel had insisted on eating his cooking utensils. «If this isn't the one you want you'd best decide that _now_.»

Natsu allowed Jellal to think for a moment. Surprisingly Jellal seemed to be the opposite of Natsu's thinking expressions. When Jellal had a blank expression usually something brewed behind the scenes; Natsu's expression always looked painfully thoughtful, though most of the time it was a thoughtless concentration.

«Changed your mind?»

"No …" He responded with certainty, perhaps the surest certainty since he had woken from the Etherion induced slumber. "I'll go with you."

Natsu nodded, taking off a Nirvit woven side pouch and handing it to Jellal. The smell of food hit them both. «Eat quickly. We have another companion on this journey.»

"… Who?"

«Happy. The small flying blue cat from Fairy Tail. He doesn't know about my telepathy and he can't hear me naturally, so I won't use it as often.»

_Happy …_ the name was unfamiliar, but he did remember the blue cat with wings who had escorted him off of Nirvana.

«Alright, let's go.»

"Right."

*  
>Robaul thanks the various guilds for stopping Nirvana. "As a representative for the local League of Guilds, I, Robaul, say job well done. Thank you. Nabula! Thank you!"<p>

Blue Pegasus took the praise egotistically well while the other two guilds beamed in the praise. They began to offer their own thanks and joys as well. Yet those in Cait Shelter remained stoic and downcast, as if something in their eyes clouded their ability to celebrate as they had during the morning before. The mood wasn't of an angered nature but rather a nature of nothingness – in which they all shared the same thoughtless thought.

"Everyone, I am truly sorry about hiding our legacy as the Nirvit." Robaul apologized.

We don't mind at all." Gray shrugged, grinning back at them. "It's an understandable secret."

"Says the one who didn't hear any of it until afterwards." Lyon joked, earning a frown from Ul's younger pupil.

Wendy held her hands behind her back. "I don't mind at all either, Master."

Robaul shook his head. "I still owe you an explanation. Everyone, please listen carefully to what I must say. To stat, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit. We are the Nirvit themselves."

_What?_ The confusion echoed around in everyone's mind at that point.

"Nirvana had been created to uproot the city from the wastelands of its homeland. The Nirvit wanted to prevent what happened in its homeland to the other countries, and created Nirvana to be capable of reversing damage already done to societies. It travelled nearly half around the world to get this far, seeing several generations of Nirvit rise and fall."

"But we began to absorb the darkness around us and the darkness began to swallow the people. The King and his court decided to release the darkness into a single creature in hopes of being able to sacrifice it instead of the entire city. But in doing so they had created a far worse situation in which we were nearly dragged into war, unable to retain neutrality. But with sacrifice on both sides, we persevered yet with warning to never do so again. We were too afraid of the threat from the first mishap that we refused to release any darkness. We accumulated too much of it and so we ourselves succumbed to the darkness we swapped from those around us." Robaul answered solemnly.

"It was to maintain the balance. It was impossible to change people's personalities to light without limit. As light rises to oppose the darkness so does darkness rise to oppose the light. The darkness lost from the various peoples came back upon us Nirvit."

"N-no …" Wendy trembled at hearing the truth from the Master, recognizing that the guild she had cherished was not as she believed it to be.

"We did not want to cause the disaster we had the first time, so we allowed the darkness to consume us all. It was hell. We killed each other until no one was left."

The alliance too felt frozen in shock at hearing the truth, unable and unsure of how to respond to the revelations. It was comparatively easy to accept Cait Shelter as descendants of the Nirvit than to accept this tail as he told it, yet they knew from his solemn words he spoke the truth that only he could remember.

Then, as yet another stab to their disbelief: "Because of my later apprenticeship that took me off the city when it turned to its worst, I am the only survivor. Well, at this point, that's not exactly right. My physical body has long since perished … I am what you might call a spectral form now."

Wendy couldn't believe it; her eyes turned haunted as the revelations echoed in her mind. _The Master isn't real … though I've known him for years, he isn't real … a spectral form … Cait Shelter … was never real?_

"Or rather, a weak ghost trying to atone for the sins of the past. I watched over Nirvana for thousands of years, only to see it attempt revival during the chaos four hundred years ago. I waited for someone to come and destroy it, for at that time I no longer had a form to do so, nor the know how to ensure it would never rise again. And now … it seems my role is finally over."

No one of the alliance could comprehend the length of the tale he knew. No one could amount to the thousands of years this man had endured, the emotions and the people and the lives he had known, the knowledge of the many years that he witnessed firsthand. No matter how powerful, how strong, how intelligent or old, they were but saplings to his aged tree of life. All they could do was accept his words, unable to question the wisdom behind them.

But Wendy, having known the Master for so long, felt suddenly lost, alone, and in despair. She fought not to clench her fists as her jaw tightened, fighting back any tears as Charle worriedly watched on. Only she had the words and the right to speak back. "W-what are you saying …?"

Robaul bowed his head, a quick gust of a magical light running through the people behind him, erasing them, their images fading as they accepted it with the blank smiles that dolls wore while sitting on their shelves.

"W-what's going on here?" Hibiki's astonishment finally came to his words. "They're all … vanishing!"

"N-no, everyone! I don't want you to disappear!" Wendy hollered, her voice shrill and panicked as she helplessly watched the ones she had loved for years vanish in seconds.

Robaul remained downcast, knowing he had hurt the young girl. "I apologize for deceiving you … all the members of the guild are illusions created by me."

_The power of his magic!_ Jura felt the uttermost respect for Robaul. Having met and spoken with the guild members – or phantoms – at the party the night before, he could recognize the immense scale of ability this required. "They all had their own distinctive personalities, and yet you had created them all. What incredible magic power!"

As the last member behind Robaul vanished, Wendy unable to fight back crying now, Robaul continued his sad tale. "I lived alone in these ruins, protecting Nirvana the best I could. Seven years ago a single boy came here, asking me to take care of you, Wendy. Though I had not allowed myself to intertwine with the times that were not my own, I couldn't turn down the request of that boy and his fierce, honest eyes. Even though I had promised myself I would stay alone … I created an illusory family in the images of the friends and family I once knew."

Wendy continued to cry, remembering the memories of meeting the old man and the guild members … _he created them all … for my sake …_

Lucy held her hand to her mouth, unable to take in the shock. "The guild was created all for Wendy?"

"I don't want to hear it!" Wendy screamed, holding her hands to her ears as she shouted at the Master. "This can't be the truth! It can't be!" The feelings she felt now were far worse than she had ever thought during the mission, even during her brief phase of evil. Nothing could compare to the sadness and the betrayal screaming in her heart and in her mind.

"Wendy, you no longer need a foster family … you have real friends now … I'll admit I was surprised when you joined our guild; a Dragon Slayer and a skilled one at that." Robaul smiled warmly but with a hint of sadness, a hint of his aging memories.

"Wh-what are you saying, I'm n-not that skilled …" Wendy sniffed, wiping her arm on her eyes to try to stop the tears from flowing.

"You've very skilled, child … you simply don't have the stories yet." He chuckled while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We were the first known human society to ally with Dragon Slayers – we called them Dragon Hide in our time … and even a few Dragons, well over four thousand years ago. Though it was from a grave mistake of ours during the last leg of our civilization's life, and no doubt left its scars on the future, I'm proud to know that you and your comrades can live peacefully with each other now. To have known you at the end of this shadow of a life is an illumination to the lasting impact and heart of the Nirvit. I thank you for it."

Wendy continued to cry, wracked with sadness as Robaul began to fade into the illusory light that had taken the others from around him. Robaul turned to look at the mountains where Nirvana had fallen, smiling oh so faintly with relief.

"They always did say they would obliterate Nirvana the moment evil escaped it … it seems, even after nearly four thousand years, their promise was carried out." Robaul spoke, fondly even, as the rest of the group remained confused as to what he alluded to. But he began to burst into the light.

"MASTER!" Wendy screamed, falling to her knees as she reached out to grab him but it was too late; he faded away, the last remnant of a four thousand year drama came to a close. The Cait Shelter tattoo vanished from Wendy's shoulder and Charle's back.

The others watched her mourn, silent and unsure of how to comfort her. But Erza knew too well as she felt her heartstrings pulled once more, seeing Wendy break down as her family vanished before her. Erza knew that feeling too well … the familiarity of seeing all she knew fall apart before her called for her to become stronger, to help others so that no one need ever feel the despair she knew.

It was an unspoken sorrow but one they both understood, so she walked forward, kneeling behind her and placing a reassuring hand on Wendy's shoulder, saying nothing at all.

Nothing needed to be said … and they were fine with that.

They would be okay.

**Next Arc:** **Heartcruz Armor**


	39. VI: Awakening Hearts

**AN: **"OMG, what is this?! An update?! How? Why? Whooo-hooo!" (Maybe.) I'm quite sure some of you have forgotten what happened in this story thus far, and believe me, I can understand. XD I've been busy stitching together the next bundle of chapters for this. So yay, updates for a while, right?!

But, as said before, some things are going to be condensed. Including this chapter, which had originally been an arc … I only hope it conveys all the information I needed to. o_o In fact some of you may face information-overload. May. But we'll see. Next arc is smoother, methinks. Please review, even though I don't deserve it. XD

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairy Tail, I'd probably reduce the amount of boobs that have been in recent chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Awakening Hearts**

* * *

><p>Rain pattered down on the narrow mountain passes from gloomy gray skies. Droplets of water rolled off the leaves, the branches, on the ground and off the cliff sides. When the ground turned dark and muddy they took shelter underneath a gnarly mountain tree as they waited for the apex of the storm to pass, feeling the occasional splashes of cold water sting through their clothes or their hair.<p>

Happy remained snuggled up underneath part of Natsu's cloak, glancing between either of the young men on his sides. They both stared out into the landscapes beyond, watching the storm with empty eyes. _They both look lost._ Although they looked lost on the opposite extremes. Natsu seemed deep in thought while Jellal looked bored. Happy stared back out at the distant mountains, sighing. _Lucy must be having a lot more fun than I am._

Natsu closed his eyes. For the past week his mind was haunted by the images that came to him all too clearly in the woods. The vision was real, he could not deny it. Even then he wished it would be anything but.

_Don't you know me? Why is it that you can find everyone but me?_

_Because it's impossible for you to exist._ Natsu's heart felt a cold pang. The longer he dwelled on the image of the man in front of him, the colder his heart turned. _He can't exist. He simply … can't._

*  
><em>«Igneel,» Natsu sat next to the grand beast he knew as his Father, «Why did you allow Hínárra into your territory?»<em>

_«Dragons are special creatures, Natsu.» Igneel puffed some smoke from his flaring nostrils, the grumpy old dragon watching the chaos in the town below from the mountain peak. A dragon not long ago, with green scales and yellow eyes, had swooped down into the square and carried off a small human in its clutches. The dragon had spewed salt water throughout the streets as the people attempted to stop it, but now they were rallying to find their lost child. «Though we are ancient, and our lives do not equal those of humans, this is more of a common, undeniable occurrence for us.»_

_«Territorial crossing? Usually you'd claw at the invader.»_

_Igneel chuckled. «No. Something far more special to us. Hínárra sought no squabble with me. Rather she is after … what is a good human word for it … the Doppelherz.» To clarify Igneel grumbled a bit in the Draconic tongue, so Natsu could know the word. «Sometimes a Dragon will feel something incredibly intense in their hearts, so much so that it will shake them to the core. From then on it's the Dragon's choice whether or not to seek it out, or wait for it another time.»_

_«So the human Hinárra carried off is her Doppelherz?»_

_«Most likely, yes. It is impossible to tell until enough time has passed, for we never know who to seek. Only that we must.»_

_«Have you ever felt the pull of one?»_

_«Yes, many times. But I know I will never feel it again.»_

_The dragons are almost all gone … there's no way for him to exist._

"Ney, Natsu, where are we going?" Happy asked curiously, wanting to break the boredom. Jellal's eyes wandered over to the cat as Happy pawed at Natsu's leg. "It's been a week and we're at the edges of Fiore. Are we going to another country?"

Natsu gave a brief nod of his head, still gazing off into the distance. The weather comfortably suited his inner gloom.

They heard footsteps approaching up the path, although Natsu had heard them a while back. They had been followed the moment they entered the passage, and now the men advanced as they waited for the storm to pass. Around the corner appeared three men, each of them laughing as they blocked the view and towered over the two of them (plus one cat).

"Heehee, travelers!"

"Doesn't look like they came prepared for us~ How stupid." The long-nosed man laughed, looking up at the bald one – presumably their leader. The bald one took a large blade off of his black, waving it near Jellal's face, hoping for some kind of reaction but not receiving any.

Jellal and Natsu didn't even bother to move. This wasn't the first band of atrocious bandits they had crossed. They decided to size Natsu up, for he had the natural glare in the group of them. The bald one sneered. "What do you say, brat? Hand over your valuables, or see your friend's throat slit –"

Fire passed through Natsu's lips and erupted off the side of the mountain, sending the three thugs flying off the side of the mountain pass and down into the rain-drenched chasms below. The smoke from the flames cleared, again hearing nothing but the rain.

Happy sighed, shrugging to no one in particular. "This is boring. I should have stayed with Lucy …"

The lands of Phenecia. Set in the valleys between the various mountain chains and crisscrossed with rivers, it is a decently-sized country to the east of Fiore mostly known for its exotic festivities and superior craftsmanship. From afar Natsu, Jellal and Happy could see its recent urban sprawl creeping up the mountain's edges and the bustling streets populated with colorful dots. They had reached their destination.

Natsu pulled his hood up, motioning for Jellal to do the same. They trekked down the mountain pass and ambled their way into town, Happy happily riding on Natsu's head and observing the buildings, the people, and the activities as they passed by. By no means were they out of place: the streets attracted all kinds of performances and travelers, all dolled up in embroidered clothing and jewels. Jellal stared up at the architecture around them: square towers, fortified homes, although many had been modified over the years to become a unique medieval street.

"Natsu, look at these!" Happy pointed fervently as they walked through the large markets in the streets below. They were passing several rows of salesmen proudly displaying their wares, each sporting their own styles and often encrusted with smaller pieces of lacrima, ores, or jewels. Many of the shops behind the stalls featured their creators hard at work, hammering away on a hot piece of metal or stringing a necklace of jewels.

"They really do sell some well-made things," Jellal agreed.

"Right, right?" Happy nodded, then pointed over at a stall featuring rare books. "Aaah, Levy would love that kind of thing! Though, Lucy probably can't read them very well."

*  
><em>Meanwhile, somewhere in a guild …<em>

Lucy sneezed, quick enough to catch it in her arm.

"Lu-chan, you've been sneezing a lot today. Are you catching a cold?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Ahah, maybe someone's talking about her!"

Macao frowned at Wakaba. "You believe that kind of stuff?"

"I don't think I'm getting sick, although I do get the feeling I should smack someone." Lucy growled.

*  
>"So where are we headed?" Jellal asked as they made their way across a fourth or fifth market street. He was surprised a market could even be this large.<p>

Natsu led them a little further, until they came to a large crystalline statue in one of the busier squares. It was opened from the market, but many people were hanging out, conversing, or hurriedly making their way to another place in the town. The statue of a winged reptilian creature shimmered a golden yellow hue, perched atop a stone fountain carved in the shapes of warriors.

He fished around in his pocket, pulling out a few coins in a foreign currency and handing them over to the winged cat. He then quickly scribbled down a message and passed it up to Happy:

[_Go ahead and look around, or buy some things for your guild. We'll meet back here for dinner._]

"Really? What are you going to do?"

[_Finding a place to stay. You may as well go explore._]

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew off down back into the market.

Jellal frowned. "Are you sure it's all right?"

[_He will be fine. They actually get their fair share of odd creatures, so Happy will not stand out._] Natsu wrote. He had picked up a while ago that Natsu was hesitant to use telepathy around large crowds of people. _Probably because some of them hear it like I do._

They neared a stall filled with wooden wares and carvings, a scruffy scrawny man with locks of wavy gold hair tapping his foot impatiently as a customer nitpicked over the items on display.

"They're on sale, you know. You're not going to find any carvings better anywhere else." The man stated proudly. "I mean, look at these beads – you'll never find a polish this fine. Or these statues with hidden compartments. Hide your goods with this tricky compartment system: no one would ever suspect something valuable is inside!"

"It's still so pricey for a hunk of tree." The portly customer sighed, shaking his head and backing a few steps away from the stall. "I believe my investments lie elsewhere."

"Oh come on! It might not be as glittery as the rubies or as shiny as the gold in the other stalls, but I'll have you know it's still of the finest quality!" The man barked at the almost-customer walking away. "Sometimes it's a wonder that I even make a living …"

Natsu waited for the customer to leave before approaching the stall, Jellal following closely behind. The blond man turned his head, hoping for another customer, but instead his eyes widened in familiarity.

"Aaah, Natsu!" A smile spilled across the man's face, recognizing the pink hair and the snake-like eyes. "It's been a good long while! Here for a visit?" Natsu nodded as the man turned back to call into his home behind him. "Hey Nelly, we've got ourselves a visitor! I think we're going to close early today!"

The woman known as 'Nelly' stepped out of the ground-level shop door, curious at her husband's declaration. She was almost an absurdly tall woman, with fair skin, spindly legs, dark wavy chocolate hair and black eyes. Her narrow eyes followed her husband's eager pointing. Her face warmed. "Oh, Natsu! What brings you here?"

He jerked a thumb at Jellal, who sheepishly glared back.

"Ahah, welcome then." The man grinned, reaching out his hand. "The name's Pavel. Pavel Tundara. This here's Nelly."

"Hello. I am Jellal." He responded hesitantly, accepting the man's handshake. "Now be a good strong young man and help me haul everything back into the storage room, so no one here gets the fancy idea of thieving my wood!"

"No one's going to want to steal your wood, Dad!" A small pre-pubescent boy hollered, stepping out the front door as he heard the commotion from the open window in his room. His eyes landed on Natsu, and before anyone knew it the Fire Dragon Slayer was glomped by a small child.

"Natsu! You're visiting us!" The child hollered gleefully. In a way Natsu was a role-model, but no one seemed to complain about that. Actually, something seemed to be missing to Natsu. Wouldn't there usually be a snappy remark right about now? Something small and blue—

- _I've gotten used to that cat, haven't I?_

"Careful Gosha, you're going to squish the man to death." Pavel laughed heartily, starting to knock down his stand into its compressed, mobile form. "Well don't just stand there _Jellal_, help me bring it in!"

"R-right …" Jellal felt confused, but safe. Weird, wasn't it all.

"So why are you here, Natsu? Did you get in trouble again? Dad says you get into trouble a lot-" Gosha asked, leading Natsu into the house.

"That's not what you ask someone who's visiting." Nelly scolded, shooing him away into the next room. "Go on, clean up the spare room so he can stay tonight."

"Okay!" And with that, Gosha stormed up the stairs. The long lanky woman sighed, turning to Natsu with a smile. "Always busy, but that's the lives of people like us. I presume you want us to do something?"

Natsu nodded, writing on the notepad and letting her look before starting to fish around in his pack for an item. «I need you to deliver this message to the Order. Going there myself without warning might set them into a panic.» Natsu handed out a carefully-wrapped message to Nelly.

"All right. I will take it." Nelly carefully took the sealed papers and pocketed them inside her dress. "In the meanwhile, please entertain Pavel and Gosha. They're a handful, but which one of us isn't?" She left.

"So, Jellal. Know what brings you here?" Pavel asked as he hauled the wood stand into the storage room of the first floor, making sure everything was in order as Jellal brought in some of the larger wares.

"Actually, no. Natsu thought it was best to bring me here …"

"You don't know?" He inquired, a bit of disbelief. "Tell me young man, what kind of mage are you?"

"I …"

"It's all right to tell me. You think Natsu would bring you here if he didn't trust me to know?" Pavel answered, pulling the storage room door's shut and locking it.

"I … actually don't know myself. Only that I'm a wanted man."

"Hahah, a wanted man? Must be a mistake; you seem like a gentleman. Thanks for helping out, Jellal." Pavel grinned cheekily. "Go on upstairs; the spare bedroom's the second on the left on the third floor. I'm sure Natsu's staying in that room too."

_An unkown wanted man … Natsu better know what he's up to._

*  
>"So what are we going to do here?" Jellal removed and hung his cloak, stretching the cramps out of his muscles.<p>

«The price of having connections: you often have to wait to talk to the one you really need to.» Natsu grumbled, openly using the telepathy again. «Or I could make a scene. But there's no need for that yet.»

"That couple … are they your family?"

Natsu shook his head. «Not the kind of family you're thinking of. They're protected members of the Phenecian Order. The same Order we're going to hide you in. Go ahead and shower – we'll have to meet Happy soon.»

*  
>Natsu went downstairs as he waited for Jellal. He found Pavel in the living area playing a board game with the nine-year-old Gosha. He was beckoned to come sit with them.<p>

"It's good to see you. Been a few years, at the least." Pavel grinned. "How go your travels?"

Natsu waved his hand, looking glum. Pavel laughed. "So-so, huh. How many are there?"

[_A little over six hundred, including the hidden._]

"Still a decent enough number, although spread out so thin isn't good … subtract those that want to stay hidden, and we've got trouble." He scratched his chin. "Then again what am I complaining about, I'm one of those hiding! But that young man … he's not one of them, is he?"

Natsu shook his head as Pavel sighed. "Figured … but I trust your judgment to bring him here, whether he's one of them or not."

"What are you talking about?" Gosha asked, glaring at his father as Pavel took one of his pieces.

"Birds of a feather stick together." Pavel answered cryptically. "This one's a firebird."

"Really?! All this time?!" Gosha's mouth dropped open. Pavel laughed, slapping his knee. "You need to learn how to be subtle, boy! Besides, you met him when you were littler. You should know this."

The young blond pouted. "I'm big now."

"You're always going to be little to me. Especially if I keep beating you in these games."

*  
>The family decided they would eat out at a veranda restaurant that night, perched partially up one of the mountain's slopes. They set out ahead while Natsu and Jellal took a detour to reunite with Happy before heading to the Veranda. Gosha took interest in the flying cat, while the majority of the rest of the night was spent in awkward conversations.<p>

Natsu gazed off the patio, looking at the town sprawled out below in the mountain's valley. New homes, new streets, new walls, new smiles … although the spirit of the people remained largely unchanged, merely residing in an era of peace instead of chaos.

"Memories catching up to you, Natsu?" Pavel inquired half-jokingly. "Although I guess things do change drastically at times. I can only imagine."

"How old are you, Happy?" Gosha inquired, still curiously watching the cat and wondering how in heck it could eat so much. "I've never seen a creature like you before."

"I'wm six. An' Ima cat." Happy replied between mouthfuls.

"But cats don't fly … or talk."

"Ima smpecial c*nt!"

It's probably best for Happy not to speak when chewing.

"And you're way old. Like thirty or something." Gosha accused Jellal.

"Well, I don't know." Jellal shrugged, though he was pretty sure he wasn't near thirty. Was he? He couldn't remember … what if he was?

While Jellal faced his own conundrum of his age and maturity, Nelly scolded Gosha for asking adults about their ages. Gosha retorted along the lines of how kids his age always ask for age, and somewhere in the background Pavel fought to keep from laughing out loud.

"Natsnu, 'ow old reyu?" Happy inquired, finishing up a good portion of his fish and swallowing it. "You look as old as Gray."

The fire mage shrugged, scribbling on the napkin. [_9._]

"I wasn't questioning your mental age, we all know that." Happy snickered. Natsu glowered, although decided to shrug off the insult. Rather it was time to bring Jellal back to reality, so he not-so-discreetly kicked the other's leg.

"So, Jellal, have you been to Phenecia before?" Nelly asked politely.

"Uh, no … it's my first time being here. I think."

"Aah, you'll like it enough. Phenecia is special." Pavel answered, boredly stirring his stew while he waited for it to cool. "Built on the spirits of barbarians, home for some of the greatest mages who lived – or, like _me_, live," – an egotistical grin spread across his face that everyone either doubted or rolled their eyes for – "and the fact that this valley is darn near close to a natural magical suppressant … hah, it became a place for all kinds of craft guilds and people to retreat to. Who really wants to fight here now?"

Jellal blinked. "Magic suppressant?"

"Yeah, it happens in some places. Some giant cataclysm happened at some point, completely trashed 'the magical fabric of the place'. Welcome to one of those." Pavel laughed.

Nelly chose to continue, seeing that Jellal – and Gosha for that matter – were confused. "It means the only people who _can_ use magic in the valley are drawing from their inner core of energy. You can infuse it into items or try to manipulate it, but only raw magic works. Manifesting it in any form will fail. There are a few exceptions, but for the most part this place is extremely hostile."

"Great deterrent for most mages." Pavel winked. "Although most mages here are capable of infusing it into their objects, and some of those objects don't act up until you leave this city. It's made walking away from the black market here dangerous. Just the other day, I -"

"Pavel. You were supposed to stop going to the market." Nelly's eyes flashed dangerously, causing him to panic a little. "Honey, we can talk about it later …"

Yes, it was turning out to be quite the awkward night.

"So, what _are_ you writing?" Jellal inquired once the cat had gone to sleep.

«Something important.» Natsu answered, carefully drawing large depictions of magical circles, signs, and a lot of scribbles that resembled a language Jellal was unfamiliar with.

"Secret things?"

«Secret enough.»

Jellal moved over to the table to sit next to Natsu, and watch. Natsu grimaced, pushing him away. _No personal space? _«Secret means secret.»

"I can't read the language." He shrugged.

_You're also overly curious._ Glaring, he responded«I don't do well with being watched.»

"I still do not understand why you are helping me escape."

«I thought I told you earlier. I am aware that you, before your amnesia, were possessed. Therefore it's better to find some place safer for you. I am also curious about your magic. When you recover it would be helpful to have you be in an environment where you won't be hunted.»

"That's not it. That's what you _want_ to believe."

Natsu gave a long, hard glare. «Why would you think that?»

"I did not know you before, nor do I have memories now, but I can recognize that you're being overly sympathetic." Jellal answered stoically. "Just travelling with you has informed me of how troubled you are."

«Of course I'm troubled.» Natsu grimaced. «Like you, I'm a 'fugitive' in Fiore's eyes. And like you, I have a troubled past.»

"There's still something you're thinking about on top of that. Why are you helping me out?"

«I told you - »

"Why are you _really_ helping me out?"

'_Tell him I exist._'

Natsu growled a little, his hand catching on fire and burning the edges of the pages. He quickly slapped it out. _Keep calm. It's not worth creating trouble here._ «… I don't know.»

Jellal remained quiet for a few seconds. "I believe you."

«You're immeasurably annoying compared to what I first met, you know that?»

"Am I? I don't remember." He answered softly, bowing his own head. "I wish I could …"

«It might be better that you don't.» Natsu shrugged, continuing to write on the pages. «Sometimes memories only weigh you down.»

A painfully awkward silence (aside from Happy's snoring) ensued. After a while Jellal grew bored, standing up and heading back to the beds. "Goodnight, Natsu."

_Why am I so bothered?_ Natsu rested his head on his hand, thinking hard as he stared at the scribbles on the pages. _None of this makes sense any more … every time I find the resolve to break my roots, I only grow new ones …_

The very nature of being human was difficult.

He continued his writings well into the night, paying little heed to the passage of time. But every now and then he would look up and glance at the window. And on one such time, he noticed small, white specks drifting down from the skies. Blinking, and a bit confused, he stood up and looked out the window. He decided to investigate, quietly sneaking down the stairs and out into the streets.

_Snow?_ He walked out in front of the home, feeling the fresh layer of snow beneath his bare feet. He glanced around the empty streets. Some of the windows were lit with gentle light, while others were hollowly black. The snow didn't feel too cold beneath his feet, though it crushed between his toes like powder as his sandals sunk in. Logically it wasn't the right season for snow, but why question it?

It was rare to see the streets so peaceful, so quiet, that he couldn't help but walk down them aimlessly. Natsu needed a break from writing, anyway. The tasks never seemed to end, no matter how easily or hard the time passed. Each building familiar or unfamiliar, with its own story … the street built along an old road, the statues of people whose names persisted … time was funny, wasn't it.

He hardly recognized as he transitioned from the city to the farms, from the farms to the hills. The soft warm lights of the city melted into the moon's bluish shadows. He glanced up at the clear skies above, the Milky Way sprawling across the heavens even as the moon shined not too far away. In the cold and the dark, in the deepest of moments, one could always count on the heavens to appear … the irony was bitter. And suddenly he felt aware.

Something moved in the darkness. There were things moving not only in the shadows but in the lights around him, figures he only subconsciously felt the presence of before. He could feel them dancing about in organic path flows, twisting with the wind and the trees in the silence of the darkness. They would always come closer, then skitter away. So he continued to walk up the hills, knowing that the presences only boldened their approaches.

Having enough, flames sparked from his hand and swirled to engulf the figure that had shot out towards him. It came to a grinding halt, creaking and moaning as its shadowy skin remain unaffected by the fire. Several more emerged in the moment, all freezing as they neared the flames … they stood there. They simply did nothing. Their scents distinct, but their beings ethereal and ambiguous. But what caught his attention most were their faces.

No mouths. No nose. No distinguishable features … not even eyes.

Unsettling rifts rippled down to his core. Recognizing these were visions of some sort, he withdrew his hand and his flames, keeping his eyes on the figures as the light died out. Cautiously, carefully, he started to walk further down away from the creatures, keeping his eyes on them. They did not move, but their necks turned their heads as if to watch him go.

_What is this?_ He wondered, soon reaching a safe enough distance from the valley of the faceless creatures. He pulled himself further into his cloak, staring back up at the stars as he ascended the mountain. Waves of green snaked along the sky, lighting up colors and shadows on the snow in the valleys below. He continued to see the shadows from the corners of his eyes but decided not to investigate them any further. If the faceless creatures wanted to follow him … well, so far they seemed harmless, right? _Something might be trying to tell me something … something might be trying to break the gates._

The one he had caught first in the fire unmistakably smelled like Tenkgite. Although this entire place was full of inconsistencies. He was seeing things he logically shouldn't. Smelling things he logically shouldn't. And before he knew it, he found himself walking vast tundras of snow-filled lands beneath clear night skies, standing before a massive cathedral of ice in the midst of great snowbanks and boulders.

He knew this wasn't geographically possible, but it didn't frighten him. It only meant something he didn't yet understand. He pushed open the doors, hearing their aching sqawls as they sprung back. His bare feet barely made a sound as he stepped down the hall, catching glimpses of the impressive marble statues and stained glass windows in his periphery vision. But at the head of the cathedral sat several chairs, one of which, off-center, was occupied with a figure. A slouching, slumped over figure. The closer he got the closer he saw: a figure wrapped in bandages, an ever approaching putrid smell; wrappings hanging off in clumps, revealing the rotten flesh and bones beneath. Dark blue clothing draped over some of the bandages, but failed to cover its condition. Many of the wrappings had faded symbols scratched on it, symbols he knew but at the time he could not place. It did not move, it did not stir.

Natsu stepped before it, neither frightened nor hesitant in reaching out his hand and touching its forehead. It felt warm, alive; not the corpse that it appeared to be.

"I shouldn't exist as I do." The mummy's mouth moved beneath the gauze as Natsu's hand remained on its head, staring into the abysmal eye sockets where the smell reeked the strongest. He knew its voice, for it was his own when he was young. "The ones who love me made me this way."

Though there were no eyes, Natsu knew its gaze fell on him. "Knowing the magnitude of what will pass … being hollow on the inside isn't amusing."

What did this animated corpse represent to him? He couldn't decipher it. _Who are you?_

As if the mummy could hear his unspoken, untransferred thoughts, it pushed itself up off the throne and hobbled down the stairs, walking towards the center of the hall as Natsu watched it sway back and forth with the sickening sounds of bone grinding against bone beneath the bandages.

"_I AM THE KING._"

That's right … things were going to change. It did not matter how quickly or how long he took to feel satisfied. Things would continue to morph, to push, to grow beyond any limitations they had imagined before. The greatest power houses had corrupted and vanished into the dust over the last four hundred … no, even four thousand years. How could the King be any different?

Although it would mean -

Natsu grabbed at his stomach, feeling ill as his magic started to tremble within him.

"Thaaat's right." The mummified figure turned, eyes glittering gold as the walls twisted against the weight of the energy, the childish voice echoing around the chambers. "They're all going to walk again. Friends turn into enemies; enemies into friends. Familiar faces forgotten as the strangers begin to dance. Children led to the battlefields by none other than those who know no other way to protect them … isn't it hilarious?"

"The price of sealing the gates, all four of you knew." The mummy laughed, growing taller within the corrupting hall, long hair growing down from its head to drape around its sides. Its mouth ripped open, large canine teeth snarling up into a deformed smile. "The clock no longer ticks away, for no King can withstand the terror of existence. Two Kings trek together in the paths left behind the void, tied together by mutual tragedy and a finite legacy …"

Natsu took a few steps back as it continued to grow, crashing up through the ceiling. The mummy was right, although this still didn't make sense. The ground started to rock beneath him as the mummy's legs crumbled the tiled stone floor, the building collapsing into itself into a dark oblivion where he could no longer see.

He slipped.

He tumbled.

The sensation of falling overwhelmed him as his feet lost touch with solidity, though in the dark oblivion he could see no end. The darkness without the skies …

He could sense faces in the depths of the shadows, reaching towards him but without breaking the shadows. But then a figure came gushing down towards him from above, with a scent he knew -

_The spirit from before?_ The first recognizable face emerged from the depths of the shadows above him, angry eyes behind darkened glasses, snarling, orange hair flying wildly behind him as the spirit Leo reached towards him.

"_How many faces do you wear, I wonder?"_ The corners of Leo's mouth snarled up into a decrepid grin, reaching out to claw at Natsu's face as they fell prey to the gravity of the nightmare. Natsu struggled back, but the power felt overwhelming as the skin started to tear away. "_HOW MANY FACES DO YOU WEAR?"_

Natsu kicked him away and covered his burning face with his hand, turning in the descent only to see the hazy glow of four eyes piercing the world below him. Rows of teeth shimmered with saliva, opening wider as Natsu could do nothing but stare into the depths of the abysmal stomach, the rows of teeth coming closer, closer -

"Necromancy's a dirty trick dirty trick dirty trick _diiiiirrrrrrttyyyyy triiiiickkk~_" -

_CRRRRUUUNNNCH!_

Natsu's head jolted off the table, momentarily startled by the sensation of being slammed back to reality. He took a few deep breaths, glancing around in a near-panicked state. However Jellal and the cat were still sound asleep, and daylight had just begun to seep through the cracks in the shutters. Judging from the pile of drool he left on his paper (he wasn't thrilled about that) he had fallen asleep at some point … then again …

He rested his hands in his palm, his fingers clenching tightly against his face as the nightmare replayed itself in vague mimicries.

… he hated coming home.

*  
>A snoring cat.<p>

He woke up to a snoring cat.

The blue-haired mage groaned as he rolled over, wondering how on earth he slept so long when he noticed the amount of daylight streaming in through the windows. There was no sign of Natsu, but he could hear people downstairs. So Kellal stuck his head out the bedroom door, scratching his head.

_Should I go downstairs?_ He wondered, hearing the woman – Nelly – talking in a room below. He started down the stairs, attempting to be quiet, but it appeared that they had heard him move because the talking stopped. Natsu appeared from around the corner holding a bundle in his arms. He nodded to Jellal, a subtle indication that they should head back upstairs.

The amnesiac complied, re-entering the room with Natsu following. "So … what are we doing now?"

«Put these on.» Natsu set down an armful of glittering robes, sky blue hemp cloth shimmering in golden lace.

"What are they for?" Jellal inquired, examining them to see a large tunic emblazoned with an emblem he did not recognize. Along with it came a deep blue hooded cloak, a golden sash, button pants and sandals.

«Initiate clothing. The best place to hide you well is in the Order.» Jellal glared at Natsu, opening his mouth, but Natsu was quick to add «Don't worry, they take in all kinds of troublemakers all the time. If anything they will help you rediscover yourself.»

"Were you one of the ones they took in?" Jellal half-joked, but Natsu answered anyway.

«For a time, yes.»

"… Seriously?"

«The Phenecian Order is one of the few places in the world that was safe for people like me at the time.» Natsu shrugged, divulging no further. «Get dressed. I'm going to take you there soon. They will set up a room and, in exchange for some chores and work, will take care of you.»

"Natsu!" Jellal spoke before Natsu could exit the room. "I know I have been bothersome, to you and to many others. Thank you."

Natsu did not answer, instead walking out into the hall and closing the door. Despite his ability to discern why, a small smile crossed his face. Jellal's words still somehow meant enough.

*  
>They entered through the thick metal doors to a grand peristyle chamber, with marble floors and painted wood ceilings. The light reflected off the interior in such a way that it glittered. In the middle of the room an old man, along with two other members of the Order, looked their way as the doors closed behind them.<p>

"Hello there," the old man greeted, thick heavy robes trailing behind him on the floor as he approached Natsu and Jellal. "I am Abdkalb, a senior member of the Phenecian Order."

Natsu took off his hood and bowed his head politely, Jellal deciding to do the same.

"I received your message about the need for refuge. We have decided to honor it." Abdkalb smiled, looking Jellal up and down. "As you are in hiding, you need not adapt or adhere to the rituals of the Order. But these two," he gestured to the two members behind him, "will guide you concerning our rules, and what we will require of you. Please also consider them your confidants; both Natsu and myself know these two on a personal level."

"Thank you." Jellal answered, still a bit nervous about why he was even here in the first place. Were they really going to accept him in this easily? _Natsu must hold a great influence …_

"If you will follow us, we will show you around the Order." The woman dressed in the same garb as himself stretched out her hand, and he took it in a firm handshake. They introduced themselves and started back to the doors.

Jellal turned back briefly, looking a bit worriedly at Natsu. But Natsu waved, and Jellal decided to do the same; the chances were that they wouldn't see each other for a while again, although if Natsu trusted these people, then he could as well. The doors closed.

"So, that is the one you wrote me about." The white haired man shook his head. "He looks like a fine young man; good posture, calm façade. Shame his mind is a mess. There are many lost children these days … You, no doubt, realize that."

«He is not a Dragon Slayer. But he did display use of Underworld Magic before he lost his memories. I do not know where he learned it, but I know that the Order can control it without harm.»

Abdkalb sighed. "That we can. If he learned such a magic when the gates are sealed, then it is prudent we learn how he acquired it. Did he know he was using it?"

«I am not sure. He did not recognize me, nor appears to hold animosity towards the Dragons.»

"Curious …" The old man beckoned. "Anyway, Natsu, come and join me for a meal before you go. I can tell something else is bothering you, and who would I be if I did not give you a chance to speak of it."

*  
>"This is disconcerting." Abdkalb frowned, scratching at his chin. "What were his precise words?"<p>

«'I've been allowed the chance to rise, to think as a whole, to call you. Tell them – no, tell him I exist. Tell the Birther to come and find me.'»

"Disturbing. For him to speak to you in such terms … if it is the attraction of a twin soul, whose would it be?"

«That is what I wonder. He shouldn't be able to exist.»

"If he came to you, then it means he _does_ exist. 'To think as a whole' would indicate he's not a single entity. He may be several calling out to the Birther, a mere representation … or he may be several, calling out to you in the absence of the Dragons. Or he may be genuinely calling to _you_."

«How would that even be possible?»

"With the world changing as rapidly as it is, in the great voids left by the beasts and powerhouses alike, it is possible that entire new systems are developing. Then again you face many unique circumstances of your own … it would not surprise me in the least if he is a genuine relic of the past."

«Do you think it's likely?»

Abdkalb turned his head to gaze out beyond. "The lands of Phenecia will awaken for the Return. We have waited hundreds of years and will continue to wait many more. Until then we keep safe the people and the traditions our Leader asked us to retain. But the early price of blood and these many subsequent years have brought us peace, culture, an identity to call our own. We have our festivals, our laughs, our children playing in the streets, while quietly subduing the darker strains of society. We are blissfully asleep in an eternal state of confusion about who we are and what we can be. You too have waited many years, to discover your real self. Perhaps in this time of your confusion you will discover your awakening."

«It's not an awakening. It's a decay.» Natsu followed Abdkalb's gaze out towards the glimmering ruby monument in the distance. «The last generations know hardly anything of the past. They are the ones in the greatest danger.»

The old man smiled, his moles creeping up his face with the corners of his mouth. "Perhaps that is why it is an awakening. A last breath, so that we have the chance to prevent the animosity from spreading across generations."

Abdkalb turned his head to the other side, glancing at the fading mural on the mountain walls. The peristyle chamber embedded in the mountain protected many such murals, most as old as the town itself. Natsu was all too familiar with this mural that stretched the entire length of the room: a black Dragon with four eyes flying above campsites along the ground, its body twisting itself from a large, painted crack in the stone above. It was nothing other than darkness emerging from the depths of the earth to reign in the skies above.

"It is a sweet melancholy, how our people have forgotten the prices we have paid."

*  
>As Natsu prepared to leave the Order and prepare for his journey back to Fiore, Abdkalb walked down the grand stairs with him to the entrance, his hands tucked into his sleeves. In an air of finalized seriousness, he began to speak.<p>

"The Dragons, the greatest celestial warriors, the greatest witches and wizards of old magic … they are all almost gone. The stragglers on all sides of all the wars will vanish soon enough, including both of us. Perhaps this is the world's way of renewing itself, of filling the vast power voids left in secret wakes. Take care to ensure you don't continue what is known only in the hearts of the dead."

«Do you know the problem with legends and stories?» Natsu frowned. «They never tell how the hearts of those left alive recover from chaos.»

"No, I believe we know the answer to that. Only, such a stretch of eventless time would no doubt cause the listeners to protest the boredom."

«People's desire for drama is in bad taste.»

"Perhaps, but it's difficult to live in the shadows of the greatest drama. Everyone wants to create their own story. But, I'd say those who can neither continue nor adapt as they are will find a new identity to assume."

Suddenly a brightened look overcame Abdkalb's face. "Oh … I would like to ask one more thing of you, if you do not mind."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, watching the old man stroll over to a mosaic-covered wall. He pressed in several of the small mosaic tiles, and a _pop_! sounded as a mechanism was striggered. The larger mosaic swung open on hinges. He withdrew a small, yet well-crafted wood-and-gold box, gingerly carrying it over to Natsu.

Abdkalb smiled. _You know what it is._ "As with all legends, Phenecia has begun to attract those seeking power behind the tales. Although they were entrusted to us, it is no longer feasible to retain all the shards within our borders. There is no one better than you to trust to find someone, or something, to possess it."

«You're insane to give this to me.» Natsu spoke flatly. «Actually, you're more insane for keeping it in an unguarded wall.»

"I probably am. But there are too few left to entrust this kind of thing to. We have been hiring many outside guilds to guard what we do have … you know how tempting such treasures can be. We are not the only targets: diggers in the East seek the warriors of Jayisha; to the South caravan guilds hunt down the eyes of Troccos; even to the West guilds are after the tools of Zeref's reign. Those who seek the grandest legendary items are often unaware of the fearsome nature of its power. In a way that's our own fault, for keeping them ignorant through the generations.

"So please …" Adkalb pushed the box forward until Natsu had no other choice than to accept it, casting a warm smile towards the Dragon Slayer of Flames. "Find it a new home where no one will dare expect it."

*  
>That night, Natsu hiked further up the mountains to a cozy niche, crammed with thick gnarly trees and a view of the city's edge. He could see the stars in half the of the sky, the other half faded from the activity of the city's night life. A stark contrast that stirred mixed result in him, but still a scene that seemed at peace from afar. But like everything else, if you came too close, you would start to see the cruelty, the mortality of the woods, of people, of everything great and small … things seemed much better at a distance. To be outside the cycle was a melancholy in itself.<p>

_Fairy Tail …_ the images of his encounters with its mages, participating in their struggles. It had always seemed like child's play compared to what he knew, what he knew he could do. But there was happiness in it. Happiness in simplicity was not something he had experienced before, much less partaken in. It touched him in ways he hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

_But if I get too close to their happiness, I will only corrupt it._

He had too much to handle in the aftermath; few remained who could handle the aftermath of his own actions and the actions taken before his time. Fairy Tail, and the people in it … they were blissfully unaware of the past. They knew of names, of legends, but they did not know the consequences of what they all bore. They did not know great enemies; a Celestial Mage kindly welcomed him into her apartment without any hesitation, second thoughts or malice. They were all so quick to rescue without thinking of whom they were rescuing, and if it was truly valuable to or not. They had the luxury of a playful existence without any of the real consequences that war generally brought with it.

The world was forgetting them. And the world was moving on. Did he have the right to continue pursuing the wishes of Those who were gone?

"_Take care to ensure you don't continue what is known only in the hearts of the dead_."

Natsu reached into one of the deeper pockets in his clothes, his fingers grasping around the edges of a jagged lacrima. He pulled it out to observe in the light, the blood red color glittering ever so dully. _Unfortunately I am already guilty of that, Abdkalb …_

He hung his head a little, leaning back against the tree, watching the stars with glazed eyes. When he thought back on it, the Oracion Seis member had no genuine clue of what he possessed. Much like the shards Abdkalb wanted to protect, people of today's world were seeking power through name and legend alone. Grasping at objects whose very names held power, even if no one truly knew of the stories behind it. But Natsu knew. He was programmed to know. Natsu, knowing the full extent of the irony these people sought, didn't know if he was fit to survive in this world.

He heard footsteps ascending up the path as he stared out onto the world before him. A rustle in the bushes and a figure in the trees, but he didn't need to look to know who it was.

«I am surprised you found me up here.»

"Not many people here have magical presence." Nelly answered, stepping out from the shadows. She came over and sat down next to him in the small patch of grass. "And, it's not hard to tell that you are having difficulties. I figure you may want to talk."

«I already spoke with Abdkalb_._»

"You may need someone who remembers what Abdkalb doesn't." Nelly glanced at the landscape before them, the town's lights speckling dots each a flicker of life in their own homes. "It's difficult to accept an end, isn't it."

Natsu bit his lower lip, knowing she already knew the answer.

"The dragons are gone, most of them for good. An age that's been in place since the dawn of humanity's coming to a close, and people like you and me are going to vanish entirely. In the small moments of our lives we are able to forget it, but when we step back, all we see is a dark corridor's end. Especially since we were trusted with knowledge we shouldn't have. Am I right?"

«Partially_._»

"I can't imagine what will come next, but in a way it's probably better that we don't know. If we knew then all we would do is compare what we lost to it. This way, we have the chance to die before it becomes a reality." Her eyes narrowed to glare at Natsu. "I know what it is you're looking for. And as morbid as it might be, I still support it. I am sure all of us would … they, especially, deserve peace."

He was a bit caught off guard, but relaxed. «Thanks. »

"Something else is bothering you, isn't it. Do you want to talk about it?"

«There's no point in hiding it from someone who remembers.» He answered, wrapping his cloak around his body a little tighter, feeling his body supply the warmth inside. «Something has happened in which I must question my own identity. A call of the Doppelherz, directed at me. »

"That is … unexpected." She struggled with an answer, scratching her head. "But with things the way they are now, it is not all that surprising to hear. What will you do?"

«Look for it, perhaps. I'm not sure if I should. It was … different than it should have been. Very little makes sense anymore, and if … well, you know. » Natsu sighed, his hand gripping into a fist. «The world keeps moving on even when I need it to stand still. »

"Hmm. Well, I think you should look for it. Who knows? It might hold the answer you need." Nelly surmised. "I don't think there's a need for you to question yourself. You know who you are and who you need to be. It always shows in the moments of necessity. I remember it well, the _Steingarten _Call."

She turned her head, a warm smile that could reach the depth of his soul. "You shine the brightest when you find people to be with."

*  
>They walked back to her home in silence, Natsu uneasy about using the telepathy in public. They reached the doors when Natsu stopped her before they could enter. He wrote on a scrap of paper before grabbing an object from his pockets.<p>

[_Please, dispose of it properly_.] Natsu pushed the Dragon lacrima into her hands, his heart heavy as his fingers let it go. It was such a rare and treasured source of magic that only caused sorrow wherever people sought it.

Nelly accepted it, knowing well what it was and gingerly tucking it away. "You don't need to worry."

*  
>The next day Natsu and Happy prepared to leave, after Happy convinced Natsu to carry whatever the cat had bought [<em>wait, since when did Happy have money<em>?] from the markets. They waved to the family before continuing down the market streets, where the bustling activities of all the wares being sold continued as they always have.

_It feels as if doesn't matter that so much has been left unresolved … that it's all right to let some things go._ _But …_ images of his past comrades flew before his eyes, _their_ struggles, _their _goals ... so many of them were gone. Only a few goals came to pass. He didn't want to have to bear their burdens in silence, facing the prospect of never seeing them completed.

_There's still too much left unresolved for the living. Even for the ignorant._ Natsu's eyes trailed up to the skies above, staring into the unfathomable depths of blue. _I can't let it end until I can smile without the guilt … I can't let it end until I know for sure that the burdens are gone._

"Ney, Natsu, do you want to get anything for anyone? There's a lot of cool things around here." Happy inquired from atop Natsu's cranium.

Did he want to get anything? It was a good question, but he was pretty sure he had everything he needed. Then again, he had far more than he needed … what was he going to do with …

His hand grazed the box inside one of his many pockets, feeling the pulse of the shard inside. He didn't want to open it. He didn't even want to have it around. What was he going to do with it? Carry it around like it was nothing? Wait to accidentally drop it and have a fool pick it up? Better yet bring it back to the rowdy guild to drop the cat off and watch it be broken before his eyes. He couldn't let any of that happen.

_I need to somehow find a safe place for it. And definitely not a hole in the wall._ It would be dangerous even to store it with his teleportation magic. No. He needed something better. He needed it to be guarded by someone safe … someone he trusted. Someone he could get it to safely and prompty …

Suddenly, he had an idea.

[_Happy, we're going to stop somewhere first._]

*  
>They stopped outside one of the forge shops on a backstreet. A blue sign with golden lettering swung just a little, and as they walked inside they could see an apprentice lollygagging at the counter for customers that weren't coming. It made sense; most of the armor made in Phenecia was sold in foreign stores.<p>

"Is this the place that makes all that armor that Erza likes?" Happy asked, before trilling. "You're getting her something _niiiiice~_"

_Ignore the cat. Ignore the cat._

"Welcome to Heartz Kruz's Forge. What are you looking for?" The apprentice sounded bored … very bored. "We have a store on the main street that sells finished sets of armor, otherwise –"

[_I am here for custom armor. May I speak with the master, please?_]

"The Master? I should warn you, he's only going to be thrilled if you're a girl or have a unique request. My guess is that you're prepared for the latter." The apprentice tried to joke, but failed miserably. "Right. I'll go get him."

"So what are you going to get her, Natsu? Are you afraid of getting a duplicate at the store?" Happy continued to snicker, while Natsu did his best to ignore. Down the hall they heard: "Master, a mute guy with a mean look and a weird talking blue cat are requesting custom-made armor. Do you want to talk to them?"

_Talk about summing us up._

Did Natsu just feel his eye twitch?

Moments later the apprentice returned, jumping a little at Natsu's scowl but jerking his thumb back in the hall. "He'll meet with you down there. But he's allergic to cats so I have to ask _you_ stay here."

"Well that's rude." Happy spoke, but clearly didn't seem too offended. "Do you want some fish?"

"…What?"

Natsu let the two continue their conversation, stepping down the hall and into a dark, smoky room. This smoke couldn't be that good, but he scrunched his nose and dealt with it. He spotted the old, hefty man sitting at a desk, sketching away ideas on parchment. It was none other than Heartz Kreuz. "My apprentice tells me you're seeking custom armor. I don't get many requests like that these days."

Natsu nodded, taking a seat across the table from the Master, taking out his own notepad. [_I need custom armor that implements a rare and risky magic. It is not for evil purposes, but to have someone I trust guard it. I figure there's no better way to guard it than to implement it in armor. Do you think you could do so?_]

"What kind of magic are you speaking of?" Kreuz asked. Natsu, sensing the old man was trustworthy enough, took out the wood-and-gold box that Abdkalb had handed him earlier. He placed it on the table and allowed Kreuz to pop open its lid, looking and astounded as a red glow crossed his face from the shard within.

"You know what this is, right?" The old man asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Yeah, you do. You came here with it. All right. I'll do the job. I haven't worked with something as rare as this in a while."

[_What do you need for payment?_]

"It depends. Ordinary customers pay me currency. Extra-ordinary customers fill up some of the blank lacrima with concentrated magic, over there. It gives me something to work with and sell." Kreuz chuckled, pointing to a shelf with raw crystals sitting blankly on the shelf. "Which one are you?"

Natsu silently walked over to the shelf, taking a hefty hunk of the crystal and nodded to the old man. "Good! Now go talk to my apprentice. Talk about design specifications with him. Come back with that tomorrow and we'll be set. And no worries – I don't plan on stealin' this gem here. I figure hell would break loose if I did." He walked around to his workbench, carefully setting the box on the table and popping it open. "Hell indeed."

Natsu sensed he could trust the old man. He had a reputation for honesty and earnest creations, after all, and it seemed like Kreuz wanted to retain it.

The apprentice whistled when Natsu walked out of the workroom, the Master waving a thumbs up at the apprentice before closing the door to focus.

"Good job, Natsu!" Happy cheered; it appeared that he had been harassing the apprentice in some way. Probably with the cat's unusually surly way with words.

"Wow, you convinced the Master to do it … just what kind of magic did you offer?"

"…"

"Well. I'll need to get specifications from you. So if you could write down what you need, we can get started."

Natsu produced his notebook, placing it on the counter as he started to write down details. However Happy sniggered, stuffing a paw to his lips as he looked over at Natsu's notes. "You know Erza's meaaassuuureemeeentts~"

The resounding _SMAAACK! _could be heard for miles around.


	40. VII: Theophany

**AN: **Mwhahah. That's all I have to say.

I lied. :D This arc is something I'm excited about, but I don't want to spoil. So please read and review. Help me feel the love!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairy Tail, I'd probably reduce the amount of boobs that have been in recent chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Flames<strong>

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction by Kitty & Foxy**

**Beta-du-Jour: YJFTCG**

**Chapter Forty: Theophany**

* * *

><p>Droplets of water pattered down on the already-eroded shell of a world around them, erasing the rock and soil in a geological time few of them truly understood. A middle-aged commander paced back and forth before his men, all of them – leader and men alike – too caught up in appearances to show their disdain for the rain. They wore heavy masks and embroidered hoods, donning iron armor plates and guards as each saw fit to protect himself. His boots squished in the goopy mud as he moved in momentary silence.<p>

"My fellow Engineers," the commander spoke, continuing his steady pace, "you have no doubt heard of what has occurred in the King's exploratory missions of the wastelands."

He looked at the front row of the highest members of their kinship, fifteen in total, ranging from pre-pubescent to wizened but all known to be wise. "What has happened is something we should have expected, although as our lands are already battered and crumbling, we did not expect it well enough. A few of you," he glanced to his left, "can envision exactly of what I speak of. Another few of you," he glanced to his right, "have no concept of the magnitude or the severity of the crisis at hand. But I must warn you … it is something we all must struggle to mitigate."

*  
>It was a similar day, but not of the present, where two men sat at a table in a small room. One was clearly older, the other in his late teens. The glass windows rattled as the winds slapped up against the panes, a howling of wind the greatest sign of passing time. The younger fiddled with some mechanism or another on the table, paying no heed to the fact that doing such greasy work while his father sat eating a lunch at the same table was not the brightest of ideas.<p>

"Ave …"

"I don't like being called Ave. Can't you call me by my real name?"

"_Ave_," his father stressed, seeing the corner of his son's eyebrow twitch beneath the safety goggles. "I want you to stop."

The boy disagreeably called 'Ave' frowned, but decided to partially ignore his father and continue the tinkering. "Stop what I'm doing now, or everything, again?"

"I want you to stop trying to be like us."

A depressive, bitter feeling stung at Ave's heart, a wonder to him since he thought it had turned to stone long ago. He felt his hands begin to clench the wrought-iron bars he was messing with, the grease oozing between his fingers. Like the machine, defective. Defective.

"That's not funny, Dad."

"It's not. But I need you to stop."

"… Why are you telling me this again?"

"Because yesterday was not a joke. It's downright dangerous."

"And being one of you _isn't_ dangerous?" Ave chuckled lightly, trying to brush it off. "It's not like I'm the only one who ever _nearly_ dies, you know."

"It's a different kind of stress and you fully well know it. You absolutely cannot continue the way that you are."

"Well neither can you!" Ave snapped, his anger triggered by the idea of _defectiveness_. "Mom left. They're all dying off around us. What do you expect me to do, leave you on your own? You're just as vulnerable as I am half the time!"

"- Ave –"

"No, it's stupid that you want me to quit trying. So I'm born different and everyone knows it … why can't you let me _try_?"

"It's _not_ normal to see you tamper with your own mortality!"

"Well it's _not_ normal to keep on asking me to die _before_ you!"

_Raattl-ratt-rattle-ratt._ The wind smacking against the panes could be heard once more.

Ave bit his bottom lip hard enough for it to bleed, before unclenching his aching knuckles to drop the equipment onto the table. Some of the parts rolled across the table and the tubes bounced on the tile floor with the empty echo that represented all-too-well how they felt in that moment. He dashed out of the room before his father could say another word, taking to the comforting recesses of the ground below.

*  
>Sometimes there was nothing better to do than to go home, no longer how long one had been gone. Home would always be home; and Fairy Tail was definitely home to a rowdy, noisy lot. The members were living up to their reputations when the two girls (and Charle) re-entered the guild hall, having completed a quick, but well-paying mission in a neighboring town. It seemed the guild was celebrating the reconstruction of one of their walls, after it had been decimated by a few should-have-been-foreseen disasters. Lucy and Wendy looked around, then back at each other, and smiled. This was definitely their home.<p>

"Will you shut up over there?!" Cana hollered, hogging more of the barrels of ale. Just how did she keep that slim figure with all that beer?! "I'm trying to drink in peace!"

"You're one to talk. Aren't you drinking too early in the day, too?" Macao frowned from the table over.

"I'll say. I wonder how your stomach takes it." Wakaba chimed in.

"Shut up! I'm not causing any trouble." Cana snapped at the two older men, watching them back off before she resumed her drinking.

"Such a sad thing to see her grouchy." Wakaba chewed on his pipe. "I wonder what's set her off this time."

Macao shrugged. "It's normal for women once in a while."

"It must be her period." The two men answered together, although they didn't immediately realize Cana heard it all.

"Shut UP!" Cana threw the empty barrel in their direction, watching Wakaba dodge it in time but Macao was thrown to the floor. No one could say they didn't deserve it in that moment.

"Oh, Lu-chan, Wendy-chan! You're back from your mission?" Levy glanced up from her books as the two girls walked down the hall, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes," Wendy nodded with a content smile. "It's been so nice to get to work with so many of the guild members." Although she took a lax mission with Lucy … she knew she had to heed Natsu's warning of the spirits.

"And we walked away without anything being severely damaged." Lucy sniffed, remembering the _last_ mission she took with Erza and Gray, bells ringing in the distance of her long-sought fantasy of a peaceful mission. "I'll actually be able to afford the rent this month!"

"What have you been up to, Levy-san?" Wendy asked thoughtfully as they took their seats across from Levy. Charle was abnormally silent.

Levy hmmed thoughtfully, returning to looking at her books. "Actually, I have been reading up on ancient scripts from the East. There's a mission that caught my eye on the board, but I feel that Shadow Gear wouldn't fit the criteria they wanted … but, I thought I'd read up on it anyway."

"Levy, that's not the way you should think of missions," Lucy protested. "If there's a mission you want to do, you should take it! There's nothing better than motivation, right? I mean, some missions don't seem right for me but I still get the job done!"

The blue-haired companion looked up sheepishly. "Aren't those the same missions that destroy half the town because your power is mismatched for them?"

Lucy deadpanned, her eyes drifting over the bickering guild members. "That's true …" Wendy giggled a little, earning a small glare from Charle.

"That's why I'm hesitant, Lu-chan. The mission is for a high-ranking guard group by one of the most prestigious cities, but it's asking for brute force. Shadow Gear isn't really meant for that kind of thing. Our strengths are in other areas."

"Still, that seems sad, not going on a mission you want to do …" Lucy pondered for a moment, trying to think up a loophole. "You can invite more people than just Shadow Gear, couldn't you? If brute force is what you _need_, I think we're overflowing with it!"

That much was true. One look around the guild informed all four of them at the table of the guild's brazenness. Gray was arguing with some of the part-time members; Erza was catching up on time with Mirajane, two formidable opponents in their own rights. Gajeel was munching on metal in his own corner of the room. Not to mention everyone else who could punch out a stranger in one go.

"I could. But I don't if anyone would be interested." Levy sighed.

"Umm, what are you reading about, Levy?" Wendy asked, trying to change the topic to something a little more 'upbeat'.

"Oh, this?" Levy flipped through a few of the pages, her smile returning. "It's a book on old proverbs and ancient sayings in some ancient tongues. We don't use many of them anymore, but I've heard that their people still use most of them. For example, there's something that's literally translated as 'the mark of a broken howl is visible to only those who see it.' To us, it's similar to 'If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?', although it's more about seeing someone in pain than if you actually hear anything."

"Woah, Levy, you never cease to amaze me." Lucy grinned, looking over at the script even though she could not read a lick of it.

"Well, I'm not a writer like you, Lu-chan." Levy smiled back. "I can't wait to read your books!"

Suddenly a munching sound could be heard looming over the table, and the girls looked up – even panicked a little – at the darkened glare of Gajeel Redfox. "I heard my name and 'mission' mentioned together. Are you looking for a job, Bunny Girl?"

"Don't sneak up on us like that! And I'm not Bunny Girl!" Lucy snapped, waving her fist at Gajeel. "And wait, you heard it? You were all the way across the room!"

"Perks of being a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel swallowed the last of his nuts and bolts, pulling out one of the stools and sitting down at the head of the table. "And I've been bored lately. This guild's too lazy!"

"If you ask me this amount of commotion is normal for a normal guild …" Lucy mumbled beneath her breath.

"Actually I was the one looking at a mission," Levy spoke up. "It's a long-journey mission in one of the most prestigious cities, one that requires 'brute force', but Shadow Gear isn't really designed for that kind of job."

"Geehee. Provide food and I'll come." Gajeel grinned his razor-sharp teeth. "Pounding up some punks abroad sounds fun."

"I think they want more than one, though."

Gajeel glanced around from the members to members, finally spotting a desirable target. "Elfman! Be a MAN and come on this mission!"

_Brazen!_ Levy, Lucy, Charle and Wendy all thought together.

"That's what a MAN would do! I'm in!" Elfman hollered from across the room, doubling the reaction from the girls.

"I guess that's all it takes." Levy deadpanned, Lucy quick to agree. "I'll have to tell Jet and Droy that we're going on a mission."

"Mmm! I'm sure you're going to enjoy it, Levy!" Lucy cheered her on.

"Gajeel, Elfman!" Levy called out to them both. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning at dawn, all right?!" She folded up her books with a smile and stood up, preparing to go find Shadow Gear. "Thanks, Lu-chan, Wendy-chan!"

*  
>"I thought you'd be here." The older man climbed down into the shed, an attachment that jutted halfway out the ground on the side of their home. He came and sat down next to his son, even among the massive crates full of goods and wares and all kinds of shiny metal things. "When in doubt, Ave's in the shed where we keep all the tools."<p>

Ave grunted, keeping himself quiet as he sat against the wall.

"Son," the father answered calmly, running his fingers through Ave's hair. "It is not your fault you were born the way you were. I am truly sorry that it is entirely mismatched to our family, but you _are_ my family. And I want to see you live as you truly ought to live. The way you were meant to live."

"I know I'm your family, Dad …" Ave answered quietly. "But that's why I need you to understand _why_ I need to try. You and Mom have only me. If I let myself go before you, I … I mean, that's why Mom left. She didn't want to see me die."

"Mom left for many reasons and I don't believe you were one of them. If anything, it's got to do with _me_, your old man." The father chuckled, although it was badly disguised.

"Dad, please don't lie. I know that it's typical for a kid to blame himself for his parents going separate ways but you _know _I'm a reason. She grew tired of it … just like you keep telling me you're tired of it."

"Even if that is the case that doesn't mean we don't want you to be who you are."

"Then let me _try_."

The father sighed, leaning his aching back flat against the shed. "When you were born, your mother and I may have expected someone like us. But you were born the way you were meant to be. There is nothing wrong with it, and we prepared for a short expectancy … we felt blessed enough that we ever had you at all. A little time with you would have been all we ever needed, a greater beauty than our lifetimes alone.

"But can't you see that it's unnatural to see you doing this to yourself, time and time again? It does not matter if your mother and I needed care; what matters is that what you're doing to yourself is destroying you. You're tampering with things that we don't know about. And every time you do, you suffer in new ways … even now I know you're having difficulties managing systems." The father watched his son flinch. "We'd rather you spend a small lifetime happy than a long one striving for something that will only hurt you even more."

"All of that goes against my nature." Ave frowned, cozying up against the back of the shed as well. "I _need _to be able to strive for something … and nothing's really going on right now. So I can focus on living longer for you. Otherwise, you're going to be alone …"

Silence was their cement and their hollow truth. Neither father nor son wanted to budge on the matter, both with the best of intentions in their hearts but sadness in their eyes.

"Perhaps … I won't be able to convince you. Maybe it is wrong of me." The father chuckled. "But please, don't push yourself so far as to break."

"I don't intend to." Ave answered. "I just want to discover things … you say we don't know about what I do yet. So maybe I'll discover something about it."

"I just wish you weren't testing it on yourself."

"I could test it on the cats but then they really _would_ have nine lives."

The father and son shared a small laugh, even as they heard the drumming of the rain on the shed's roof. The atmosphere between them was clearing, as it usually did in the calm after the brewing storm.

"I'm going to do something great one day, Dad. Something no one will ever forget; something that will change this world."

"I can believe it." His father smiled, getting back up on his feet with a grunt. "Also, Ave … I need to ask you to stay home-bound for a while."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there are signs that things here are about to become disorderly in this world. I need to know you're going to be safe while we're figuring it out."

"Okay, Dad."

*  
>A woman from the front row took her turn to come forward and speak to the crowd. "We are not as well-versed as the Engineers from <em>that<em> time, but we still have the knowledge and the skills to do as they once did. It will take a while, but we must be absolutely certain we spend this time wisely. We cannot afford to let this go on for another moment more than we need."

Another man had come to the front, informing the crowd of his own opinion. "We must consider reconstruction of the Crypt as well as the Traveler. They are the only sources of power we believe we can use to ensure the defeat of these creatures, unless we are to summon the Four Generals … which I do not believe we have the ability to do at this point in time. For some of them, if not all of them, are probably long dead."

*  
>"Every time I walk through this city it just seems to get bigger." Lucy frowned, the soles of her feet beginning to ache. How did she let Erza, of all people, convince her for a walk around the town? The redhead walked like a soldier!<p>

"Mmm. It can be good to get around and explore Magnolia, to get to know the people. Many of them are quite nice. (Including the cake shop owner.)" Erza nodded, the latter part aimed specifically for herself.

"Heheh, you're definitely our Erza …" Lucy muttered sheepishly. "You seem cheerier lately though … did the fight with Gray this week help?"

"It has been a little dull around here lately, not that that is anything worth complaining about." Erza shrugged confidently. Did Lucy mention that Erza had beaten Gray? "It will be nice to have the whole group back together soon."

"Sorry?"

"Well, Happy should be returning eventually." Erza continued.

The little furball of sniggers and snorts? Why would Erza mention him?

"… Happy can't be the reason you're happy." Lucy deadpanned.

"Hmm?"

"No, really. Happy _can't_ be the reason you're happy. He's the most annoying little fuzzball you could ever lay your eyes on. You're happy for some _other _reason and it's definitely not Happy."

"Perhaps I am." Erza spoke almost cryptically, catching Lucy off-guard. But Erza did not speak much more than that and Lucy knew not to push too far, although it did leave her curious. _Just what is going on?_

*  
>"Aaah~, such a relaxing day, wasn't it Plue?" Lucy fell back into her bed, smiling as her spirit critter happily agreed with her in the darkness of her room. "Rent's paid, missions have been relaxed … it's kind of like everything's as it should be, normal."<p>

Normal … a funny word to her. She felt that the power of Fairy Tail was normal, but if she stood back it seemed as completely _ab_normal. But that in a way made her smile; it made them unique. It made them rare. Something she was a proud to be a part of, especially because they were built on genuine bonds.

Although they were _quite_ abnormal. Although they hadn't been invaded or pulled into any bombastic missions lately, their quirks were showing every day. One of the guild's strongest mages, Gildarts, had returned in the past few days from a Century Quest (something she still couldn't quite believe in itself), alive but he had failed. Yet when he stepped out he broke a hole through the Northern Wall without even touching it. _Maybe he failed because he somehow broke their town?_ That wouldn't surprise her.

Gray and Erza had had an odd duel together that week too; the fiasco ended up in the remainder of Fairy Tail's Northern Wall being demolished. To which they had spent the last few days rebuilding. But it had been a team effort! And the day-mission with Wendy had been great. Fairy Tail really was her home, and it was a home she loved dearly.

Lucy sat up in her bed upon hearing the distant rumbles, pulling back a curtain and glancing out the window into the rainy night. The lights of Magnolia glittered across the small pooling recesses of water, a dull dreary atmosphere engulfing the town. Plue trembled in her arms, looking out the window with her. "Plue plue!"

"Yeah, it is pretty in a way." Lucy nodded, keeping the curtain pushed back. "Maybe Juvia's making it rain again, although it's not so bad this time, huh." She giggled, playing with the little creature that is Plue. Another distant rumble with a brief flash of lightning streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating the room. "Then again, Juvia only controls the rain, not the lightning … maybe it's a natural storm after all."

She turned her head as she lay flat-back on the mattress, glancing around her room. Her dresser, her desk, her furniture … everything seemed in order. A rarity, considering how often Fairy Tail hooligans crashed her apartment. She could see the outline of her hairbrush, unconsciously aware of the curls of her hair now pressing against her neck. She could see the couch across the room, usually a vibrant red but now grey in the darkness of the night, as if it was meant to sleep as well. Her eyes soon trailed over to a rectangular canvas leaning against her wall across the room, and for a moment, her eyes remained on it.

The furry cat and Natsu were somewhere she didn't know, but in a weird way it felt empty without them. Happy usually was here during the nights and would tamper with her things, but now the absence of presence felt oddly alien. Wendy had temporarily stayed with her, so it didn't feel bad for a while, but now it was simply too quiet. _I wonder when they're coming back._

It was a given they'd come back, at least she hoped it was the case. Happy had to be returned and Natsu seemed to have enough common sense to return him in person. The stranger seemed to have left quite the impression on many members of the guild, even if Leo took badly to him. She had stopped asking the spirit when she realized he would not relent an answer, but it did not quell her curiosity as she hoped it would. Then again, hadn't Wendy asked her not to summon any spirits while she stayed with Lucy? _Maybe it's something to do with being a Dragon Slayer … maybe Leo had a bad run-in with someone like Gajeel. _Lucy chuckled at the thought, petting Plue's thick fur.

But as she looked back at the painting, she felt mesmerized by it … how could someone who could paint so well be that bad? She didn't know of any artists who were really bad people. At least, none that she knew of. People who took their time with art tended to have some care about the world around them, and that usually included the people in it. They'd see beauty in things that normally were not called to a conscious attention. That's the way Lucy felt when she would write: the world mattered more when she actually thought about how to craft an image, and conveying meanings in ways she was not used to using.

The night reflected against the painting's night sky, the white specks of stars shimmering even greater in the darkness. The contrast of a tundra's ground beneath it and the great spikes of ice that jutted from its surface all weighed meaning in the darkness, a contrast breathtaking in its own way. But her eyes trailed up and stared at the orange hue painted behind some of the stars, a glowing hue that even stood out in the stark black-and-white world around her. A bit like the Northern Lights, she thought. Although weren't those green?

"Speaking of which, I never got around to hanging it, huh …" Lucy thought aloud to herself, letting Plue cozy up in the bed against her. Plue was not so fond of the lightning. "I should do that tomorrow."

"Plue Plue!"

*  
>A child, short in stature but confident in stride, came to the front of the crowd. His eyes met the gazes of everyone else present, even though the fogged goggles they all wore.<p>

"This is not an enemy you can take lightly. It is not an enemy you have ever known before in this world." The young, pre-pubescent figure spoke, his voice squeaky but clearly he knew how to speak to a crowd.

"This enemy is comparable to the fear, the immenseness, and the ferociousness of the Towers that fell into these lands many years ago. They do not take sides of anyone here, for they are comparable to guardians. They are not the King's, the Queen's, nor the People's machines of destruction. Rather they are intellectuals beyond our own capacity to understand them … their power should be thought of in the same way."

*  
>He was running.<p>

The forests flew by in blurs; the flowers, the fish, the streams, none of it made sense anymore. It all melted into one ringing tone of a blur. The shed. The room. The creatures. His … his …

He ran until his legs hurt, until he couldn't take any more from the soaking rain. He still felt as though those … that thing might come after him. He didn't want it to come after him he didn't want to see it he didn't want to hear it he didn't he _SAW IT ki – kil –_

He couldn't even think it. He trembled at the mental block in his mind. In the forest and in the downpour of rain, he started to cry. But no one would hear him; no one would see him. The howl was as silent as it was unseen.

Calming himself, a little at a time, as he exhausted himself of the fear. As all his energy drained and he was sure nothing had come after him. The fear remained but he felt too tired, too lost, to do anything about it. What could he do? He was … _defective _…

He lay on the ground on his back, breathing, not even closing his eyes if a water droplet hit near his face. All he could do was stare up at the swirling gray clouds overhead and listen to the rumble.

What was going on? What could he do?

The answer always seemed to be the same.

Nothing.

There was nothing he could … _do_.

He saw something move above him in the skies. At first he thought it might be the rainwater stinging his eyes, so he sniffled and wiped it away, only the disturbance ahead didn't go away. It continued to soar, at first in a line, but then in an arc, closer and closer until he felt the rumble of the ground shaking from an impact only a few miles away.

For a moment, he didn't care.

But then he started to think.

They had come before, hadn't they.

Dad said there'd be disorder … it was happening now.

This thing …

This thing might be what …

He rolled up into a sitting position before thrusting himself forward, nearly falling over before regaining his balance and glancing over in the direction it had landed, where he had _felt_ it land.

It had to be one of them, right?

One of …

He knew what he wanted to do.

He was going to kill it.

*  
>"Levy already left, huh." Lucy stifled a yawn as she sat at the bar, Mirajane contentedly serving her breakfast. "I don't know how she manages to get up so early."<p>

The gravure-model smiled kindly. "It feels good to get up early once in a while. She's excited to be able to go on a mission she's been eyeballing for a while."

"It also feels good to sleep in now and then." Lucy moaned. "I should've stayed in bed; I got drenched by the sideways rain this morning."

"That's a bad attitude, Lucy." Erza scolded out of nowhere next to her, causing the blonde to jump. "The rain can be quite refreshing. It's able to leave everything pristine and clearer than it had been before."

"Or it clogs up the sewer system and we witness backflows." Gray snickered from her other side, nearly giving Lucy a heart attack.

"Why do you people keep popping up?!" Lucy hollered.

"I think you're missing Happy, Lucy." Mirajane offered a small piece of advice.

"This isn't good." Makarov sighed, reading a notice from a courier who came rushing in through the doors. "Everyone! I need your attention for a moment! QUIIIIET!"

A silence fell over the guild, a silence only the Master could manage. Makarov coughed. "Right. I've received word that today Magnolia is advised to remain indoors; a coastal storm is sweeping into the area and it's too large for anyone to manage, even mages." He eyed his guild cautiously as he saw them start to complain at the mere idea of being cooped up. "So help us batten down the hatches, okay?!"

"Okay," A mix of semi-enthusiastic agreements came in, and most of the mages started their sluggish movements to lock the windows and secure the doors.

"You mean this storm's just getting worse?" Lucy blanched.

"It seems so," Mirajane frowned. "It happens around this time of year. Because we live on the coast we sometimes get some severe storms. Even for mages it's not a good idea to go out and work in the storms." She shrugged lightly.

*  
>In lieu of missions and outdoor activities, most guilds would happily take the day off to catch up on reading or cleaning the home, or even going to visit a friend … but Fairy Tail resorted to nothing other than a drinking party. It was simply who they were: rowdy people with spirits that could not be silenced.<p>

"I guess it becomes tiresome being kept inside, doesn't it." Wendy chuckled to Charle as they watched from the front of the guild hall, neither old enough to drink like their older peers.

"It's too noisy for my taste." Charle frowned, crossing her paws.

"I-It's not too bad. The lively spirit is kind of nice. Charle, is something bothering you?"

"What?"

Wendy frowned. "Something's been bothering you lately, a-and I don't know what to do to help …"

Charle bowed her head. How could she tell Wendy what had been bothering her? Things she knew about what she was … they wouldn't sit still much longer. The knowledge she had no right to have continued to grow stronger and stronger. "… Nothing's bothering me."

"Please don't lie to me ... y-you've been my friend through everything before …" Wendy stammered.

"I can't tell you what's wrong because it means telling you what … what I am!" Charle snapped, batting away Wendy's hand. The emotional cat pushed the front door open and slipped out through the cracks into the storm, unable to look Wendy in the eyes for much longer. She couldn't hold it in … it was too much to bear and she had ignored it for far too long.

"W-wait, Charle, come back!" Wendy rushed after her feline friend out the front door. "Charle!"

"W-Wendy! Charle!" Lucy stuttered as she witnessed the scene, watching the brazen young girl rush head out into the storm through the doors. "Where are you going -?!" She was about to run out but the doors more or less slammed into her face as a gale of wind rushed in, throwing her backwards. Erza helped pulled her up and together they pushed the doors back open, looking out but unable to see the two girls in the downpour of the storm.

"Weeeendy! Chaaaarle! Come back here, it's not a good idea to be outside!" Lucy shouted into the storm, but Erza shook her head. "It's no good, I don't think they can hear us."

"Why did they run out into the storm?!" Gray cursed, Juvia nearby and worrying all the same. _Juvia didn't cause this storm, she swears!_

Makarov sighed. _Brave brats._ "Calm down, everyone! They're part of this guild. However they are new and do not know the consequences of such a storm. I want a few of you to organize into teams and bring them back here as soon as you can!"

_Why did they run out like that?_ Lucy wondered to herself, feeling horribly rotten inside. She could have grabbed them, followed them when she had the chance. Granted Lucy herself hadn't experienced one of these kinds of coastal storms before, but even she realized that sometimes mages couldn't stand up to the weather alone. _So right she's a wind Dragon Slayer, but still, she's a little girl! And Charle …!_

"Erza, let's head out as a team," Mirajane offered, putting on a long trench coat and zipping it up. "We know this city as well as any life-long member."

"Right," Erza nodded, looking around the rest of the guild. "Does anyone else want to come?"

"I will!" Lucy and Gray chimed in simultaneously, glancing at each other as an automatic team; Juvia chimed in too late and appearing crushed. _Juvia's losing to the blonde wench!_ She started to chew at a handkerchief as she glared dark thoughts in Lucy's direction.

"It's not my fault!" Lucy shrieked at Juvia.

"I'll go too." Gildarts shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "I promise Master, no destructive magic."

"I should hope not; we don't need you to contribute to this storm." Makarov chuckled. "Right, go out and look; return in twenty minutes, with or without her. Is that understood?"

They nodded and headed out the doors in pairs in different directions, hearing them slam shut behind them thanks to the winds.

*  
>"Chaaarle!" Wendy called out into the storm's fierce winds, combatting a little of it with her magic but wasting as little as she could. She ran down the streets in search of her feline companion, worried about what had upset her friend so easily. "Chaarrle, where are you?!"<p>

Memories of their friendship easily poured into her mind: how the two had bonded in mutual loneliness and lack of understanding of the world, despite one being human and the other being, well, a talking cat. They were willing to stick with each other through thick and thin; and even if Charle had a bit of a temper with those around her, well … she was still Wendy's friend. Her closest friend that she had ever known. She couldn't just let her wander around in a storm, much less let something upset her. So she would search every drainpipe, every well, every street and every rooftop if she had to. Charle was that precious to her.

But thankfully she didn't need to look too long, for she soon spotted a speck of white standing sadly in one of the streets, watching the water lap and overflow in the canal. Wendy sighed in a bit of relief and another bit in worry, seeing that something still plagued Charle's mind.

"Charle, please tell me … what's wrong?" Wendy asked softly. "Please don't run away again."

Charle shook her head, remaining still in the middle of the street. "I can't tell you, Wendy …"

"Yes you can," Wendy insisted. "We've been friends for so long, despite any differences. You should know you can trust me—"

"It's not trust that's the problem."

"Then what is –"

"I'm worried I'm not going to be able to protect you!" Charle snapped at Wendy.

"Charle …" Wendy spoke after some hesitance, worried for her one and only long-time friend. "There's no need to feel like that. We're together, and we have Fairy Tail … we'll be fine."

Charle bowed her head, happy that the torrential rain masked her own tears. How could she let Wendy know what she knew? What she knew she'd been _programmed_ to know? "Perhaps you're right, Wendy."

"Please, let's go back to the guild … they're probably worried about us out here in the storm." Wendy offered, bending down to Charle and holding the umbrella over both of them – although with these winds, it didn't do a whole lot of good.

They heard people approaching, however, as the sounds of shoes splashing the shallow puddles of water on the cobble streets reached their ears. Wendy looked up and Charle turned to see five figures approaching them rather hurriedly in the streets. A tall man with arctic-white hair; a short man with blue hair; a fashionable lady, a howling wolf-man, and a stranger … all but one emblazoned with …

_Lyon? Toby? Yuka? Sherry? And …? _A figure she did not recognize."Lamia Scale, right? What are you doing here in Magnolia?" Wendy asked, scooping up Charle in her arms as they approached her out of familiarity.

"Wendy, it's wonderful to see you again! This must be love, as well!" Sherry chirped, waving hello to the girl as she donned a new hairdo and outfit.

"We're travelling with Mystogan of Fairy Tail." Lyon informed the Wind Dragon Slayer, nodding towards the mysterious figure. "He came to our guild, warning that he needed help in preventing a disaster that might occur here."

"W-what …?" Wendy's eyes travelled up to look at the truly mysterious Mystogan, who stood frigid in the pouring rain beneath his heavy garments. She didn't know a Mystogan, but she felt that she might have heard the name echoed in the guild once or twice. She didn't see any reason to disbelieve it. But furthermore ... "What do you mean, a disaster?"

*  
>"It was thought that these creatures had perished. But it seems that their impact on our lands buried them deep enough so that they slept … the disturbances on our lands as of late have awakened them, now, when we barely have the tools or mechanisms to combat them."<p>

*  
>"It's important that we evacuate Magnolia if there is time." Mystogan spoke as they hurried their way to the guild. "There is a weakening fluctuation between two worlds, and at the moment it is pinpointed directly above Magnolia. Normally I am able to prevent it, but for some reason the power is excessively amplified at the moment … it is highly likely, no, almost without a doubt that Magnolia will be decimated within the next few hours."<p>

"I – I don't understand!" Wendy panted as Charle remained silent. "What will really happen?"

"I do not think there's time to understand it well." Lyon answered as they all turned a corner towards Fairy Tail. "Only that we have to use your guild's alarm systems to evacuate the city _before _investigating it."

"We're here to help you evacuate faster, Owwwooooh!" Toby howled.

*  
>He glanced down into the impact site, nearly toppling over as he did so. He felt the air in his lungs freeze, suddenly as cold as the rain around him. Time felt as though it stopped in that instant, his brain unable to process what lay before him.<p>

"No way."

No way, no way, no way."

"That's …"

*  
>"Have you found them yet?" Lucy shouted over the roar of the storm as she saw Gray approaching her, dismayed she was wet again but far more worried for Wendy and Charle. The two were nice in their own rights, and she couldn't summon her spirits because Wendy asked her not to … this was the only way she <em>could<em> help, right?

"Nothing!" He hollered back at her. "We really should get inside, it's getting worse – they may have already headed back to the guild!"

Lucy bit the bottom of her lip, but nodded. "Alright, let's go check!"

Gildarts, who was off on his own exploring and seemingly lost himself, looked up and down the streets, calling out with his one good hand. "Oooy, Wendy, Char … char ... cat-thing!" Here he was looking for two girls he barely knew in this storm. Wait a minute, what did Wendy look like again? All he could picture was Mirajane, and that couldn't be right.

"Any luck?" Mirajane asked worriedly to Erza as they met back up in the streets, having searched the downtown.

Erza shook her head. "They may have headed towards the ports. Even in this weather I think it is best if we check."

Mirajane couldn't help but worry. They were out there, alone … what if they were hurt? They were all supposed to be battened down inside, what if -

"Mirajane!" Erza spoke firmly, catching the white-haired girl's attention by command. "This isn't going to end like Lisana. We will find her."

The white-haired mage felt caught off-guard, but nodded, masking her worry with a somber smile. "Yes, let's check down there."

But just as they started to move closer to the edges of the city, the storm started to let up ever so slightly; first the rain.

"I think we're in the eye of the storm," Mirajane answered, looking up towards the sky and around them. The storms still raged in every direction around Magnolia, but the clouds were parting where they stood, the rain lifting and the winds cycling into an eerie silence.

*  
><em>Damn it, we might be too late!<em> Mystogan cursed, looking up as the eye of the storm started to wrap itself around the city. "Damn it … we should leave. As soon as we can – or we'll be caught up in it too!" Mystogan turned to his teammates, staring at them but caught them still staring up at the skies.

*  
><em>"You never know what will appear from these skies …"<em>

*  
>"Gray … look up." Lucy answered hollowly, pointing up at the eye of the storm.<p>

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

*  
>"Owwwwwwwwhhh! What is THAT?!" Toby hollered almost directly into Yuka's ear, earning a well-deserved shoulder-punch from his temporarily-deaf companion.<p>

"Mystogan, do you know wh—?" Lyon began to ask, but as he saw Mystogan's shocked expression beneath the mask, the petrification in his eyes, Lyon knew this wasn't something Mystogan planned on. At all. A staff fell from Mystogan's hand, clattering on the ground carelessly as he remained too stunned to move.

Even Charle didn't know what this meant, her tiny jaw dropped open as she felt Wendy start to shake.

"What is this …? This isn't …" Mystogan muttered, before feeling his instincts start to kick in. "We need to get out of here."

"B-but -!"

"NOW!"

***  
><strong>_"But when they appear…"_

***  
><strong>"Erza … are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mirajane asked softly, awaiting the confirmation.

"Yeah. I do." Erza nodded, silently reequipping her armor.

For as they stared up at the skies, in the eye of the unfolding storm, a massive figure began to emerge. Groundless, supported by an unseen force as it hovered above in the skies, yet present all the same. A massive humanoid figure of epic proportions that was comparable to a mountain's totality, with white-lit eyes and the nostrils of a bull snarling from a mane of ragged, blondish hair. Its skin speckled the same shade as its garments, thick arms with three fingers on the one hand they could see pushing away the clouds. Beads of specked rocks were rattling from its neck, the sheer weight of the giant weighing down above them from the storm's perch as it stared at all of them – and none of them – in a rage they could not comprehend. What it was, they did not know … but strange for even a world of magic, it most definitely was.

***  
><strong>_"You will know the depravity of the Gods."_


End file.
